


Like a Mirror - versione italiana

by Bluemary



Series: Meant to belong [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Loki, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, PTSD, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Torture, Post Avengers (2012)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 165,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Iron Man era morto.</i><br/><i>Non la sua parte più debole, immorale e fastidiosa, perché Stark c'era ancora, almeno come involucro fisico del genio dissoluto che aveva monopolizzato la tecnologia degli ultimi decenni; ma l'eroe che aveva protetto le persone, ed era davvero riuscito a convincere se stesso della propria utilità, era caduto, sconfitto dalla sua stessa impotenza.</i><br/>Non sono stati i suoi compagni a fare irruzione nella cella dov'era prigioniero e gli è bastato un respiro per sapere che non doveva aspettarsi salvezza ma solo un altro tipo di tormenti.<br/>Mentre fissa il ghigno trionfante del più pericoloso nemico degli Avengers, Tony si chiede se la cosa gli importi davvero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_  
_ **Prologo: Dead hero**   


_Iron Man era morto._

_Non la sua parte più debole, immorale e fastidiosa, perché Stark c'era ancora, almeno come involucro fisico del genio dissoluto che aveva monopolizzato la tecnologia degli ultimi decenni; ma l'eroe che aveva protetto le persone, ed era davvero riuscito a convincere se stesso della propria utilità, era caduto, sconfitto dalla sua stessa impotenza._

_Occhi castani si aprirono in un buio tanto intenso da dare i brividi, ma non portavano riflessa alcuna emozione, né paura né sfida.  
_

_Quegli occhi erano vuoti._  
  
  
Era un ambiente asettico e così gelido da sembrare scavato nella pietra. L'unico elemento presente tra le quattro mura che delimitavano la sua vita era un secchio per i bisogni, il resto della cella era completamente vuoto; non gli avevano concesso né un letto né una coperta, e l'assenza di vestiti rendeva il freddo ancora più insopportabile.

Seduto nella posizione più adatta a mantenere il calore corporeo senza gravare troppo sulle ferite, appoggiò le braccia alle ginocchia raccolte al petto, sentendo il peso sempre più consistente delle catene che collegavano i polsi tra loro e al collare di metallo che aveva attorno al collo. Non gliele toglievano mai, se non per bloccargli le mani sopra la testa quando i suoi carnefici decidevano che era giunto il momento di altre sofferenze, e ormai il continuo sfregamento dell'acciaio sui suoi polsi aveva scavato la pelle fino a decorarli con due bracciali di sangue incrostato. Li tracciò quasi con curiosità, incurante delle fitte familiari che si propagarono lungo tutto il braccio malgrado la minima pressione delle proprie dita. Il dolore non era nulla di nuovo, per lui. Aveva fatto parte della sua vita ben prima dell'Afghanistan, si era intrecciato al suo cammino come Iron Man ed era stato il suo fedele compagno nella solitudine di quella prigione, sempre presente eppure mai tanto affilato da risultargli insopportabile.

La sua schiena aveva cominciato a guarire e adesso riusciva a stendersi supino senza doversi mordere le labbra per non urlare; questo significava solo che presto sarebbero arrivati gli uomini mascherati, quei due soldati abbastanza imponenti da rivaleggiare con Steve o Thor di cui ancora non aveva compreso lo scopo, perché mai una volta gli avevano posto una domanda, mentre _lavoravano_ sul suo corpo.

Nella piccola cella non aveva la possibilità di calcolare lo scorrere del tempo, se anche gli fosse importato, ma sapeva che le sessioni di tortura si susseguivano a distanza di tre, forse quattro giorni l'una dall'altra. Non che si trattasse di una tortura seria, come quella di cui talvolta Natasha aveva elargito particolari non richiesti: frustate, percosse, piccole ustioni dovute alle sigarette spente sulla pelle nuda delle spalle e delle braccia. Nulla di insostenibile o che potesse ferirlo in modo davvero grave, perché anche quando uno dei suoi carnefici mascherati usava la frusta stava attento a non strappargli via brani di pelle o a non colpire tanto forte da danneggiargli gli organi interni; non gli avevano nemmeno rotto un osso, né dislocato un'articolazione. Niente lame a tormentargli la carne, niente waterboarding, che era ciò di cui più aveva paura, la sensazione di annegamento ancora ben presente nei suoi pensieri se solo li lasciava vagare verso l'Afghanistan.

Sembrava che Johann Schmidt lo volesse sofferente ma non moribondo, coperto di lividi ma non soverchiato dal dolore.

Forse voleva piegare il suo spirito una ferita alla volta, come se già non fosse spezzato a sufficienza. Forse era un modo per assicurarsi la sua collaborazione futura senza il rischio di ribellioni – _coscienzioso,_ _si porta avanti con il lavoro_ , avrebbe ironizzato una parte di Stark prima della morte di Iron Man, ma adesso non era nemmeno sicuro che quella parte esistesse ancora. Forse era semplicemente un sadico, che da bravo nazista si divertiva a torturarlo non perdendo nemmeno tempo a inventarsi un pretesto.

Non si era interessato abbastanza da cercare una risposta.

Talvolta era Schmidt in persona ad andarlo a prelevare, anziché attenderlo già nella sala delle torture: compariva con un drappello di soldati in uniforme, tutti con lo stesso sguardo fisso di chi obbedisce senza pensare e con la svastica cucita come stemma assieme a quello che pareva un albero stilizzato, per poi guidarlo in una parte dell'edificio più simile a una villa di lusso che a un complesso militare. Lì non c'era mai stato dolore, solo sorpresa. A volte si era trattato di un pranzo, un pranzo vero e proprio, con posate, piatti puliti, tovagliolo e perfino camerieri, invece del vassoio contenente un'esigua porzione di cibo maleodorante che gli veniva portato direttamente in cella da una guardia silenziosa. Altre di una doccia, di un taglio di capelli, della possibilità di rasarsi, piccole gentilezze che forse avrebbero dovuto instaurare una sorta di gratitudine per il suo carceriere e che invece, passato il piacere istintivo di simili lussi ormai quasi dimenticati, lo avevano lasciato del tutto indifferente.

Durante questi intermezzi così stonati per chi era un prigioniero, Schmidt aveva provato a interrogarlo, sia sugli Avengers, con particolare insistenza su Steve, sia sul Reattore Arc; aveva provato ad assicurarsi la sua collaborazione promettendogli una stanza con un letto, invece di una cella, un bagno vero invece del secchio, dei vestiti. Quando le sue proposte non avevano sortito alcun effetto, si era prodigato per intavolare una conversazione su argomenti meno specifici, sul tempo, sulla politica, sulla mitologia, ricercando con ferrea ostinazione una risposta da parte sua, da parte dell'uomo famoso per essere incapace di tenere a freno la lingua.

E lui non aveva parlato, nemmeno una volta.

Durante le torture gemeva, urlava, ansimava per il dolore. Ma la sua voce si era estinta con quell'ultima imprecazione gridata come fosse una supplica, con il proprio sangue che gli riempiva la gola e il sangue delle vittime della sua arroganza che gli invadeva il campo visivo; e forse non sarebbe stato così ingiusto se, con essa, si fosse estinto anche lui.

Mentre il mondo si chiedeva dove Iron Man fosse finito, mentre gli Avengers cercavano il compagno scomparso con tutti i mezzi a loro disposizione, mentre Fury e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. si preparavano più turbati del dovuto ad affrontare una minaccia senza la persona che più avrebbe saputo come contenerla, Tony Stark chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che lo sfinimento e la sofferenza lo trasportassero nell'oblio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1: Falling**

_Un gruppo terroristico non identificato aveva preso d'assalto un piccolo laboratorio di provincia in Messico; nulla di interessante in apparenza, se non fosse stato per l'irritabilità di Fury, più consistente del normale per non risultare sospetta. Un rapido lavoro di hacking nei server dello S.H.I.E.L.D. gli aveva fatto scoprire che quel piccolo laboratorio era il luogo dove venivano segretamente portati avanti degli studi del tutto teorici sul Tesseract._

_A quel punto il suo coinvolgimento nella missione era risultato scontato._

_Le istruzioni come sempre erano state rapide e asettiche: andare sul luogo dell'attacco, catturare o uccidere i terroristi, salvare gli scienziati tenuti in ostaggio, se erano ancora vivi, e cercare di contenere i danni. Ordinaria amministrazione, per Iron Man._

_Si era diretto verso l'obiettivo rimanendo a qualche centinaio di metri di quota, pervaso dalla pura e semplice gioia del volo, una sensazione che non lo aveva abbandonato nemmeno dopo aver raggiunto un tale grado di simbiosi, con la sua armatura, che, se solo non fosse stata così scomoda, l'avrebbe tenuta anche a letto. E non con lo scopo a cui Clint alludeva quando si esibiva in battute di cattivo gusto in proposito._

“ _Stark, fai attenzione, ancora non conosciamo l'entità delle forze nemiche.” si era intromessa nei suoi pensieri una voce familiare, ben più irritante dell'arciere represso della Stark Tower._

“ _Non preoccuparti, Nick, lascerò qualche soldato di bassa lega per i tuoi agenti, così potrai sentirti utile anche tu.” aveva chiuso la comunicazione prima che Fury completasse uno dei soliti insulti, quindi si era sintonizzato su un'altra frequenza, mentre sfrecciava nel cielo azzurro del Messico alla massima rapidità “Nat, Legolas, a che punto siete?”_

“ _Arriveremo tra un'ora al massimo.”_

_Il laboratorio era comparso nel suo visore a soli tre chilometri di distanza._

“ _Portate spumante e pasticcini, allora, perché arriverete giusto in tempo per festeggiare la mia vittoria.”_

_Era atterrato un paio di minuti più tardi, in mezzo a una ventina di uomini armati che difendevano il perimetro; nella parte sotterranea del laboratorio Jarvis ne aveva localizzati altri diciotto, tra civili e terroristi, ma il numero non contava se si era Iron Man._

_Aveva teso le mani verso i criminali senza nemmeno dar loro il tempo di riaversi dallo stupore per il suo arrivo improvviso._

“ _Giusto per farla breve, siete tutti miei prigionieri. Ora deponete le armi e da bravi terroristi obbedienti mettevi faccia a terra.”_

_Stupidamente prevedibili, gli uomini avevano imbracciato i fucili contro di lui; una frazione di secondo più tardi, erano finiti tutti al suolo prima ancora di poter dare l'allarme._

_A quel punto mancavano solo gli obiettivi nel laboratorio._

_Una volta entrato nell'edificio e raggiunto il più silenziosamente possibile il piano sotterraneo, si era bloccato per la sorpresa. Non per gli ostaggi, terrorizzati fino alle lacrime, costretti a stare in ginocchio davanti ai criminali armati, nemmeno per i corpi degli scienziati riversi al suolo, ma perché il terrorista che pareva a capo delle operazioni, e che si era subito voltato a fissarlo al suo arrivo, gli era parso familiare. Jarvis gliel'aveva confermato subito sul visore, identificandolo come un uomo non più del tutto umano che avrebbe dovuto essere morto da circa settant'anni._

_Johann Schmidt, nemesi di Captain America, supporter di Hitler per opportunismo e figlio di puttana a tempo pieno._

“ _Ma tu non sei quel tipo che aveva preso troppo sul serio la moda dell'abbronzatura?” aveva infranto il silenzio, chiedendosi dove avesse recuperato una maschera identica a quella che indossava all'epoca della seconda guerra mondiale._

_Il terrorista aveva stretto la mano destra a pugno, senza nemmeno accennare a estrarre la pistola che portava al fianco._

“ _Tu devi essere Iron Man.”_

_Gli aveva sorriso, permettendo a Jarvis di trasmettere le immagini in tempo reale direttamente a Fury e ai due Avengers che stavano arrivando in jet._

“ _Perspicace, malgrado l'età.” aveva sollevato un braccio verso di lui, settando i parametri per ferire un uomo con i poteri di Steve, e non per annientare chiunque fosse appena più debole di un dio norreno “Pensavo che il nostro boy-scout di fiducia avesse liberato la Terra dalla tua presenza, ma sembra che questo piacere tocchi a me.”_

_Il nazista aveva sorriso di rimando, indicando i terroristi alle proprie spalle._

“ _Non così in fretta, se non vuoi che ci siano dei danni collaterali.”_

_Tony aveva stretto le labbra. Non gli era piaciuta l'accezione con cui Schmidt aveva pronunciato quelle ultime parole, gli aveva ricordato troppo Obadiah e le ferite che il suo tradimento gli aveva lasciato nel cuore – letteralmente nel cuore, visto quanto a volte il reattore arc gli appesantisse il torace._

_Gli ostaggi erano una decina, tutti bambini, perché quegli idioti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. avevano pensato bene di autorizzare la costruzione di un laboratorio sotterraneo nei pressi di una scuola, così da poterlo occultare sotto al laboratorio già esistente, che era sempre stato l'epicentro culturale della piccola cittadina._

_Con la mascella tesa e le dita che fremevano per entrare in azione, aveva riportato la propria attenzione su Schmidt._

_Super soldato o meno, quel relitto di nazista non aveva poteri speciali che potessero fargli colpire a distanza gli ostaggi e gli altri terroristi erano indiscutibilmente umani normali, anche se abbastanza schizzati a livello mentale da seguire un simile folle. Era stata una situazione con percentuale di riuscita del cento percento, perché non esisteva dito, né pistola, che reggesse il confronto con la rapidità di fuoco di cui era capace la sua armatura._

_Aveva abbassato le mani, nella replica del gesto con cui aveva finto la propria resa a Gulmira._

“ _Jarvis, hai sotto tiro tutti i cattivi?”_

_Sul suo visore erano comparsi dei segnalatori rossi di bersaglio in corrispondenza dei nemici, mentre i bambini, marcati come civili, rimanevano di un meno minaccioso colore blu._

“ _Naturalmente, signore.”_

“ _Bene, allora è giunto il momento di mostrare al nonnetto nazista le meraviglie del ventunesimo secolo.”_

_Aveva sorriso mentre sentiva caricare il colpo che gli avrebbe assicurato una vittoria schiacciante._

_E poi tutto era crollato._

 

 

Guardava la sala degli interrogatori chiedendosi come fosse possibile che i prigionieri fossero sempre così ingenui: troppo stupidi per realizzare le minacce di un bel viso, troppo ingenui per trovare la menzogna in una fragilità così evidente e ostentata.

Non imparavano mai.

Vedevano la donna invece dell'assassina, e pagavano cara questa loro folle cecità, solitamente dopo essersi usurati le corde vocali a forza di urlare.

Anche questo terrorista non si era comportato in modo diverso e si era permesso un ghigno di fronte allo sguardo troppo emotivo che Natasha aveva adottato nella parte iniziale dell'interrogatorio; questo prima che lei gli dislocasse la spalla e gli mandasse in frantumi il gomito. E la mano. E tutte le falangi, in quello che lei chiamava riscaldamento. Poi l'assassina aveva afferrato uno degli attrezzi che si era premurata di portare con sé, e il sangue aveva cominciato a scorrere.

Rimase a guardare in silenzio per tutta la durata dell'interrogatorio con le dita strette a pugno al punto da sbiancarsi le nocche, sopraffatto dal bisogno di sfogare una tensione che non era del tutto dovuta a ricordi di dolore e torture sussurrate sulla sua pelle da quelle immagini, quanto piuttosto dal gelido baratro di un'oscurità dove rischiava di perdere la donna che amava.

Per una volta non fissava il mondo dall'alto, da una postazione lontana dove tutto poteva scivolargli addosso senza lasciare traccia sulla sua persona: era appena al di là del vetro a specchio, ad assistere senza poter essere visto, cogliendo ogni minimo particolare con quegli occhi che non si erano mai persi un bersaglio. Vedeva l'agonia del prigioniero, vedeva le spalle tese dell'assassina, vedeva l'espressione spietata e remota del suo volto, e sentiva una spiacevole stretta allo stomaco nel riconoscere quanto lei fosse distante. Ma non distolse lo sguardo, mai. Almeno questo, glielo doveva.

Pochi minuti più tardi stava attendendo di nuovo, in un'altra stanza, mentre Natasha faceva la sua relazione a Fury ripetendo le informazioni ottenute sull'Hydra e sul luogo in cui il Teschio Rosso teneva prigioniero Stark.

“Agenti, preparatevi a partire, avete mezzora.” li congedò il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Clint non aveva bisogno di chiedergli nulla per sapere che a loro due si sarebbero aggregati un altro paio di persone: anche se Thor era tornato ad Asgard quasi un mese prima, Steve e Bruce erano presenze costanti a bordo dell'Hellcarrier da quando avevano perso i contatti con Tony.

Dopo un saluto rispettoso, seguì Natasha mettendosi a camminare al suo fianco, senza dirle nulla né guardarla, e non si sorprese quando lei si fermò a pulire gli strumenti che aveva usato per l'interrogatorio con gesti esperti e metodici. Le mani non le tremavano, lo sguardo era imperscrutabile, gli occhi non gli avevano rivolto la minima attenzione e nascondevano i suoi pensieri meglio di quanto avrebbe fatto un muro di acciaio piombato.

Rimase comunque, solo per ricordarle che lui c'era, che lei faceva ancora parte dei buoni e le ombre del suo passato di sangue non sarebbero riuscite a inghiottirla perché era pronto a tenderle la mano per salvarla di nuovo.

Fu solo quando ebbe finito di lavare e riporre tutti gli attrezzi che Natasha incrociò il suo sguardo. L'espressione era sempre quella maschera impassibile che pareva calzarle sul viso come se qualcuno gliel'avesse modellata sulla pelle fin dalla nascita, ma non c'era più alcuna tensione nelle sue spalle.

“Andiamo a riprenderci Stark.” gli disse, infilando un coltello nella fondina legata al ginocchio.

Lui le diede il bentornato con un sorriso.

“Dopo di te.”

 

 

Si era svegliato da un sonno inquieto sentendo gli inconfondibili rumori di uno scontro a fuoco. Le urla di dolore, gli spari, il suono secco di corpi che cadevano inerti al suolo e degli ordini vibranti di panico urlati in tedesco si erano abbattuti come un'esplosione insostenibile nella cella dov'era sempre stato rinchiuso nel silenzio. E in tutto questo non un suo muscolo si era contratto con l'urgenza di partecipare alla battaglia, di rivendicare una libertà che aveva sempre difeso in qualsiasi circostanza, che fosse contro un nemico, il governo o perfino contro Fury.

Quando tutto tacque, sollevò gli occhi sulla porta sbarrata. Sapeva che dovevano essere arrivati gli altri componenti degli Avengers, dopo giorni e giorni di prigionia pareva che i suoi amici fossero riusciti a trovarlo, eppure tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era se davvero lui volesse essere salvato. Non c'era speranza nel suo animo, o gioia o desiderio di rivalsa, mentre attendeva la loro comparsa; solo la consapevolezza di non meritarsi il loro soccorso.

“ _Iron Man... aiuta... mi.”_

Serrò le palpebre con tale forza da avere l'impressione di privarsi per sempre della vista, mentre nel buio dei suoi pensieri prendevano forma corpi contorti, volti terrorizzati e tanto sangue da imbrattare per sempre la superficie del suo animo. Un fruscio si insinuò nei ricordi che gli avevano mozzato il respiro, così sbagliato, nell'assenza di passi o del cigolio della porta che si apriva, da distoglierlo davvero dal giorno in cui Iron Man aveva cessato di esistere.

“Stark? Questa sì che è una sorpresa.”

Spalancò gli occhi di scatto, mettendo a fuoco i contorni di una sagoma familiare che non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad associare al timbro morbido e altezzoso di quella voce. Non erano stati i suoi amici a rintracciarlo e, a voler credere a quelle parole, lui non era stato rintracciato affatto.

Non provò neanche ad alzarsi in piedi o ad assumere una posizione meno vulnerabile, da cui avrebbe potuto combattere o almeno provare a difendersi; invece chinò la testa e attese la propria fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2: Frost dust**

 

_Nessuno si era accorto di lui._

_Camminava nel silenzio della sala delle reliquie, dove giacevano abbandonate testimonianze di antiche vittorie e fulgide glorie ed eroismi ormai ridotti a sussurri, tramandati in canti e ballate e nelle rughe degli_ Æsir _più anziani che avevano vissuto sulla loro pelle la guerra prima di quel secolare periodo di pace._

_Era un'ombra senza passo né respiro, scivolava nella quiete mortale di quel luogo privo perfino di veri e propri pensieri, perché se solo si fosse permesso un barlume di coscienza, un unico guizzo della propria identità nella calma che avvolgeva l'ampia stanza, le misure di sicurezza create dall'Allfather in persona si sarebbero scatenate contro di lui._

_Il pensiero del dio che aveva chiamato padre per buona parte della vita gli fece increspare le labbra per il rancore di una ferita ancora sanguinante e impossibile da dimenticare, ma il suo autocontrollo non vacillò: si era preparato mesi e mesi per quel giorno, aveva un'intera esistenza come studioso della magia che lo aveva istruito a mantenere la concentrazione in qualunque circostanza, e non avrebbe fallito._

_Avanzò fino al piedistallo dove era stato spostato lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni dopo il suo tentativo di distruggere Jotunheim. C'era qualcosa, in quella piccola reliquia che gli aveva fatto scoprire tutte le bugie di Odino – come tutta la sua vita fosse in realtà una terribile menzogna – che lo attraeva e gli provocava ripugnanza al tempo stesso. Sentiva il conflitto tra il principe di Asgard, di cui gli avevano fatto assumere l'identità fin da quando era in fasce, e la sua stessa natura; tra la brama di fare suo quel potere, che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto controllare meglio di lui, e il terrore di rivedere il rosa pallido della propria pelle sciogliersi in quel blu che rivelava il mostro sotto alle spoglie Æsir in cui si era occultato per secoli._

_Il suo respiro calmo e controllato cominciò ad accelerare._

_Folli tutti, dal primo all'ultimo: i fautori di quell'inganno, la corte che lo disprezzava senza sapere la verità, Odino che lo aveva guardato con quell'espressione di delusione – e lo odiava, lo odiava al punto da sentire l'aria bruciargli i polmoni quando il suo pensiero gli avvelenava il respiro –, Thor, con quell'assurdo sguardo ferito che gli aveva rivolto quando si erano scontrati in battaglia, sia nei pressi del Bifrost che su Midgard._

_Avevano nascosto un mostro con un incantesimo di menzogne e falsi sentimenti, e, adesso che l'incantesimo si era dissolto, si stupivano che il mostro si comportasse come tale._

_Una perturbazione nell'ambiente attorno a sé lo spinse a inabissare di un altro centimetro il proprio spirito, per non alterare la pace di quella sala: chiuse la mente al flusso di ricordi che minacciava di sopraffare il suo autocontrollo, allineò la propria coscienza al tranquillo pulsare della magia che proteggeva gli artefatti e si fuse con l'ambiente, perdendo di nuovo ogni tipo di suono, odore o contorno che potesse essere rilevato come estraneo._

_Jotun o_ Æsir _, verità o menzogna, vergogna o vendetta non contavano più, almeno non in quel momento._

_Ciò che importava era il potere, era l'energia della reliquia ad appena una manciata di centimetri dal suo petto, da dove percepiva un gelo assoluto e confortante come fosse la culla di cui non aveva alcun ricordo. Presto ci sarebbe stata una guerra, e gli servivano tutte le armi a cui potesse arrivare._

_Sorrise, mentre prendeva lo Scrigno, e una parte di lui non poté impedirsi di lanciare un pensiero nitido e affilato quanto una stoccata, perforando un istante il velo di invisibilità che lo aveva occultato anche allo sguardo di Heimdall._

Sono venuto a prendere ciò che è mio, Allfather.

_E una risata risuonò nella sala delle reliquie anche dopo che lui era svanito, mentre Odino, seduto con la solita autorità sul trono di Asgard, sgranava gli occhi in un'espressione carica d'orrore._

 

 

Era passato quasi un mese.

Un mese da quando lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni era sparito, un mese da quando Loki era riuscito a entrare nella sala delle reliquie, superando le guardie e le insidiose magie che proteggevano quel luogo, per rubare uno dei più potenti artefatti custoditi ad Asgard. Un mese da quando era stato richiamato da suo padre, per compiere i propri doveri di corte in qualità di principe e, ufficiosamente, investigare sul furto senza alcun successo. Tremava al solo pensiero di quale formidabile avversario fossero stati costretti ad affrontare i suoi compagni a Midgard: Loki era pericoloso anche disarmato, anche esausto e ormai incapace di evitare la sconfitta – e lo aveva sorpreso la facilità con cui un anno prima suo fratello si era arreso a lui e agli altri Avengers, perché, se davvero avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto combattere ancora e causare danni di gran lunga peggiori. Con il cuore di Jotunheim in suo possesso, Loki avrebbe potuto devastare l'intero regno prima ancora del suo ritorno.

 _Jane_ , pulsò dolorosamente il suo cuore, ma non era il momento di pensare a lei. C'era Heimdall che vigilava, e adesso doveva solo occuparsi della convocazione di suo padre.

Attraversò l'ampio corridoio principale del palazzo senza fermarsi a salutare i dignitari di corte con cui incrociava il cammino, certo che la conversazione con Odino sarebbe stata incentrata su Loki.

Come sempre, quando pensava al principe decaduto di Asgard, sulla sua fronte si era formata una profonda ruga che deturpava l'espressione solitamente gioviale del suo volto.

C'era rabbia ad accompagnare la sua immagine beffarda, c'era un senso di perdita tanto intenso da farlo boccheggiare, perché il baratro che si era formato tra loro gli aveva strappato via l'infanzia e la giovinezza in un istante, secoli di affetto e risate e legami familiari rinnegati a ogni loro incontro. E c'era tristezza velata di un rimorso che non gli dava tregua, perché sentiva di non aver fatto abbastanza. Di non aver _mai_ fatto abbastanza per mantenere il loro legame, quando era stato troppo arrogante per accorgersi di tutti quei “sta' al tuo posto, fratello” con cui lo aveva umiliato, quando non era riuscito a impedirne la caduta, sul Bifrost distrutto, quando non era stato in grado di farsi ascoltare durante gli scontri a Midgard.

Non che giustificasse le azioni di Loki o se ne attribuisse la responsabilità. Non che riuscisse a comprenderle, o a comprendere lui – e, ora che ci pensava, ne era mai stato capace?

Ma era sempre suo fratello, e questo non sarebbe mai cambiato.

Non appena fu a pochi passi dal trono, si inginocchiò dinanzi a Odino, gli occhi fissi sul suo volto scolpito da millenni di dominio e guerre e saggezza.

“Padre, a cosa devo la tua chiamata?” chiese, prima che un cenno gli segnalasse di potersi alzare.

Per un attimo lo sguardo severo del sovrano parve velarsi di stanchezza.

“Heimdall ha captato un'energia simile a quella del Tesseract a Midgard.”

Lui sgranò gli occhi, il battito del proprio cuore che gli invadeva le orecchie.

“Il Tesseract...?”

Se Loki fosse riuscito a impadronirsi anche del Tesseract, oltre che dello Scrigno, forse neppure lui con Mjolnir e tutti gli Avengers a supportarlo sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo. Almeno non senza prima devastare buona parte del regno che voleva proteggere.

Odino scosse la testa.

“È al sicuro, ancora qui ad Asgard. Ma c'è un mortale che ha rivelato un potere di cui non dovrebbe disporre. Per questo andrai ad affrontarlo.”

Lui assentì, prima di mostrare una breve esitazione.

“E... Loki?”

“Resta invisibile ad Heimdall, ma l'emissione di questa energia non deve essergli sfuggita.” ancora tornò quel velo di stanchezza a offuscare lo sguardo dell'antico dio “Sono certo che incrocerai il suo cammino se sarai abbastanza rapido da arrivare sul posto.”

Assentì di nuovo, animato dall'impellente desiderio di avere un'altra possibilità di confronto con il fratello, e cogliendo il congedo nelle parole di Odino si esibì in un piccolo inchino per poi avviarsi verso la porta. Stava quasi per uscire dalla sala del trono quando udì dei passi dietro alle sue spalle.

“Thor.”

Sforzandosi per un sorriso, si volse verso la madre, che fino a quel momento era rimasta una muta e remota presenza al fianco del sovrano.

“Per quanto perso tu lo veda, non abbandonare mai la speranza che Loki possa ancora essere salvato.” la mano della dea si posò sulla sua guancia, e per un attimo lui si permise di pensare che sarebbe andato tutto bene “Riportalo a casa.”

 

 

Comparve esattamente nel luogo desiderato, al centro di una stanza piena di macchinari e uomini vestiti con l'uniforme midgardiana degli scienziati; c'erano anche dei soldati vicino alle porte e appoggiati contro le pareti, ma era più interessato alle persone raggruppate alla sua destra, da dove aveva sentito provenire quell'improvvisa esplosione di energia.

“Non pensavo esistessero umani con un simile potere.” commentò, in tono del tutto casuale.

Si godette il panico creato dalla sua subitanea apparizione con un sorriso, incurante delle armi puntate contro di lui. Come se dovesse temere i loro patetici attacchi.

Uno dei soldati si fece avanti, senza smettere di tenerlo sotto tiro.

“Chi sei? Identificati!”

Con un cenno della mano materializzò lo scettro, la copia esatta di quello che aveva sempre usato ad Asgard prima della scoperta delle proprie origini.

“Avete giocato a fare dio con un potere che non vi appartiene. E ora che il dio è arrivato, non vi resta che inginocchiarvi e implorare la sua clemenza.”

“Sparate, sparate!”

Una raffica di proiettili si abbatté su di lui, senza scalfire lo scudo magico di cui si era circondato.

Il suo sorriso si aprì fino a scoprirgli i denti.

“Oh beh, scelta vostra.”

Agì in un battito di ciglia, serrando le palpebre un istante per meglio assaporare lo scorrere perfetto della propria magia. Quando riaprì gli occhi, il pavimento del laboratorio era coperto di cadaveri. Anche i nuovi soldati che accorsero, spinti dal rumore di quello scontro a senso unico, vennero eliminati con un gesto distratto della mano, ma ormai la sua attenzione era concentrata tutta sull'unico mortale ancora in piedi, un uomo vestito di tutto punto come un soldato d'alto rango e con le mani coperte da guanti di pelle neri.

“Tu sei la fonte di questo potere.” mormorò, il sorriso che ancora esitava a lasciargli le labbra.

Il mortale lo squadrò da capo a piedi, con lo stesso sguardo interessato che Loki gli stava rivolgendo.

“E tu sei il dio che Lui sta cercando.”

Le sue parole gli penetrarono fin nelle ossa, gelide come l'aria di Jotunheim non gli era mai risultata, strappandogli il sorriso in favore di un'espressione stravolta dalla rabbia.

“Tu sei agli ordini di Thanos?”

L'uomo esplose in una risata rauca e irrefrenabile, che conteneva una sfumatura di follia, tipica di chi è stato spezzato solo un po'.

“Solo finché non riuscirò a trovare una fazione migliore.”

Rapido come l'aveva persa, recuperò la propria compostezza, socchiudendo gli occhi come per riflettere. Con un guizzo delle dita si tolse la maschera con cui aveva occultato le sue vere sembianze, e Loki lo osservò con una fredda curiosità: c'era un teschio rosso, sotto alla sua finta faccia, come se qualcosa lo avesse ustionato e stesse ancora ardendo sotto alla sua pelle. Mentre ancora permetteva a quelle strane sembianze di distrarlo dalla rabbia, il mortale gli tese la mano.

“Unisciti a me, Loki di Asgard. Assieme potremo rovesciarlo. La nostra superiorità ci consentirà poi di governare la Terra e qualunque altro regno, saremo gli dei assoluti di tutti i reami.”

Questa volta toccò a lui ridere, più folle, minaccioso e mortale.

“La _nostra_ superiorità?” il ghigno si contorse in una smorfia d'ira “Sciocco, arrogante umano. Tu, per me, non sei diverso da un qualsiasi mortale di Midgard.”

L'uomo ritirò la mano e scrollò le spalle.

“Peccato, un alleato mi avrebbe fatto comodo. Sembra allora che dovrò attenermi al piano e consegnarti a Lui.”

“ _Non ci sarà luogo, né regno, né crepaccio dove potrai trovare rifugio.”_

Gli occhi gli si socchiusero per puro istinto, ardenti di una collera perfettamente lucida.

“E pensi davvero di avere il potere per minacciarmi?”

Senza rispondere a parole, il mortale tese il palmo destro, e subito la stessa energia che lo aveva chiamato in quel luogo lo investì, in una raffica pura e inaspettata, che sarebbe stata capace di ridurre a brandelli un normale abitante di Midgard. Su di lui ebbe come unico effetto quello di schiaffeggiargli le vesti e i capelli, cozzando senza esito contro lo stesso scudo che aveva bloccato i proiettili.

Quando, una frazione di secondo più tardi, si ritrovò impegnato nel corpo a corpo, non dovette nemmeno concentrarsi davvero per guadagnare il vantaggio nel turbinio di pugni e calci che il suo avversario cercava invano di mettere a segno. Non era mai stato un guerriero vero e proprio, né possedeva la prestanza fisica di Thor, ma secoli e secoli di battaglie all'ultimo sangue, non sempre decise con la magia, lo avevano reso una minaccia letale per qualsiasi umano anche quando non utilizzava i propri poteri.

Al nuovo attacco dell'uomo, deviò le sue nocche con lo scettro, poi gli assestò un manrovescio.

“Patetico mortale. Tu osi utilizzare poteri che non puoi nemmeno sperare di comprendere. Tu osi minacciare _me_.” sibilò.

Evitò un altro pugno con due rapidi passi a lato, per poi abbattere lo scettro sulla sua schiena. A livello fisico, il suo avversario sembrava più potente di un normale abitante di Midgard, gli ricordava il soldato senza tempo degli Avengers, ma in confronto a lui non era nulla. Aveva messo in ginocchio Rogers senza usare la magia a Stoccarda, con quest'altro umano non sarebbe andata diversamente. Lo colpì ancora, in piena faccia e poi allo stomaco, costringendolo ad arretrare per riprendere fiato. Poi fece sparire lo scettro, arma davvero superflua in uno scontro tanto impari, deciso a finirlo a mani nude.

Questa volta parò il pugno invece di schivarlo, ma l'energia blu che eruppe improvvisa contro il suo palmo lo fece sussultare, un attimo prima che la magia sorgesse a ricacciare indietro quell'aggressione.

Il suo avversario arretrò di scatto prima di subire dei danni.

“Sembra che non mi potrò risparmiare, contro di te.” liberò di nuovo la sua energia, più intensa e violenta rispetto a prima, rivolgendogli un sorriso “Ho sempre desiderato scoprire la reale portata dei miei nuovi poteri in battaglia.”

Lo scudo non sarebbe stato sufficiente a proteggerlo, Loki lo comprese con una smorfia, così si appellò alla propria magia per incrociare quell'attacco a metà strada.

Per un attimo furono in perfetto equilibrio, il volto rosso dell'umano teso per la concentrazione e il proprio atteggiato a un'imperscrutabile maschera che nascondeva la consapevolezza della propria imminente vittoria. Furono necessari alcuni secondi perché l'esito dello scontro fosse palese anche al mortale: poco a poco, l'energia blu che aveva rilasciato stava cedendo il passo, arretrando dolorosamente verso di lui, sopraffatta da un verde che pareva avvolgere l'intera stanza.

“Com'è possibile?” ansimò, e per la prima volta la sua sicurezza vacillò “Lui mi aveva perfezionato. Io dovrei essere invincibile!

Loki sbuffò derisorio.

“Invincibile tra i mortali, forse. Ma tu hai voluto sfidare un dio, e adesso ne pagherai le conseguenze.”

Attinse più a fondo alla propria magia senza scegliere un incantesimo particolare, solo per dimostrargli come potesse sopraffarlo quando voleva con il suo mero potere. Questa volta il mortale barcollò, il braccio teso cominciò a tremare e una smorfia d'orrore gli contorse le labbra un istante prima che il suo intero corpo venisse scaraventato contro la parete.

Colpito in pieno dalla magia, il guanto che gli aveva coperto la mano si era dissolto, rivelando un palmo dotato di tutte le sfumature d'azzurro esistenti in natura, e in quel momento Loki lo riconobbe: era il Tesseract, ma distorto da un potere familiare, fuso a una traccia venefica che anche così impercettibile cominciò a scavargli tra i pensieri, costringendolo a contrarre le labbra per soffocare un gemito e a chiudere le mani a pugno per non farle fremere di paura e ira repressa.

_Null'altro tranne il vuoto e il dolore._

Trasse un respiro spezzato, i suoi polmoni non gli obbedivano più, parevano collassare su se stessi.

“ _Non potrai mai nasconderti a me, piccolo dio.”_

Adesso non c'era nemmeno più il laboratorio, non c'era più Midgard.

_E il dolore era così forte da spaccargli il cranio, lo perforava, andando a disintegrare razionalità e controllo e pensieri, e lui si perdeva nell'agonia come fosse davvero un ragazzino inerme, non più dio ma fragile mortale..._

La magia sorse spontanea in sua difesa, una fiammata verde che divampò fino ad avvolgere il suo nemico senza il bisogno di un comando esplicito. L'impronta che il Tesseract aveva lasciato sul palmo del mortale non bastava più nemmeno a proteggerlo, e l'uomo stava urlando di dolore mentre quel verde ardente lo consumava poco a poco, una lingua di fuoco alla volta che andava ad annientare la sua carne più rapidamente di quanto la sua rigenerazione potesse curarlo. Ma era poco, troppo poco per chi aveva avuto l'ardire di minacciarlo, di ricordargli quel baratro di dolore e solitudine e nero nulla di cui ancora percepiva gli artigli conficcati nel proprio animo.

Quel mortale andava distrutto.

Con la mente ancora rivolta a quei ricordi che avevano lasciato profonde cicatrici nella sua persona, portò le mani davanti al petto, i palmi separati da una decina di centimetri rivolti l'uno verso l'altro; subito tra essi comparve lo Scrigno, congiurato dall'invisibile nicchia dimensionale in cui aveva nascosto i suoi più grandi tesori. Attinse al suo potere con la stessa facilità con cui respirava, senza vedere davvero la realtà, lasciando che il gelo di un eterno inverno fluisse dalle sue dita verso il patetico essere che aveva di fronte.

Quando rimise a fuoco il laboratorio, ansimando per la quantità di energia che lo aveva oltrepassato anziché per la spossatezza, il mortale era coperto da uno spesso strato di ghiaccio. Senza guardare le proprie mani, fece nuovamente sparire lo Scrigno nella nicchia dimensionale, quindi inspirò a fondo un paio di volte, gli occhi fissi sul corpo congelato.

Per quanto corrotto da Thanos, c'era un potere a sua completa disposizione; sarebbe stato un peccato non approfittarne.

Evocò una daga, piccola ma affilatissima grazie al metallo da cui era stata forgiata e all'aggiunta della magia, e con un rapido fendente staccò di netto il braccio destro del mortale. Attingendo ai propri poteri Jotun, tolse poi lo strato di ghiaccio e si mise a esaminare il palmo blu. In qualche modo pareva che quell'uomo fosse riuscito a fondere con il suo corpo una piccola quantità di energia appartenente al Tesseract.

Con la precisione che caratterizzava qualunque suo incantesimo, separò la carne morta dal rivestimento blu che l'aveva coperta come fosse una seconda pelle, fino a quando ottenne, sospeso tra le proprie mani, uno strato solido di energia allo stato puro. Subito lo avvolse con la propria magia per ripulirlo delle deboli tracce di Thanos, purificandolo dalla sua influenza, per poi plasmarlo in una rozza forma circolare, fino a ottenere una perla azzurra che pulsava di potere. Non era preziosa o inarrestabile quanto il Tesseract, ma una volta incastonata nel suo scettro, piegata alla sua volontà e fusa alle invisibili corde della sua magia, avrebbe rappresentato un'ottima riserva di energia a cui attingere per prolungare i propri incantesimi o amplificarne l'effetto. Non appena fosse tornato in uno dei propri rifugi, si sarebbe preso tutto il tempo necessario per lavorarla a proprio piacimento.

Si guardò attorno, senza reprimere un ghigno alla vista della carneficina appena compiuta nei confronti di quegli stolti che avevano osato sfidare un dio. Sembrava che non fosse rimasto più nessuno di vivo, ma quello pareva un laboratorio ben fornito: se in quel luogo stavano portando avanti esperimenti sul Tesseract, forse avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa di interessante. Vagò di stanza in stanza, rapido e fuggevole come il riflesso di un corpo fisico, la mente allertata per cogliere qualsiasi traccia di energia; poi percepì una presenza nell'ala più remota dell'edificio, dove sembrava che fossero situate delle segrete. Più per curiosità che per reale convinzione di trovare qualcuno di utile, si fece guidare dalla percezione fino a trovarsi davanti a una robusta porta d'acciaio rinforzato, da cui solo un piccolo sportellino consentiva di vedere chi o cosa fosse tenuto prigioniero all'interno.

Si servì di una scintilla della propria magia per teletrasportarsi all'interno della cella e, per la prima volta da quando si era materializzato in quella base, permise ai propri lineamenti di rivelare un'intensa sorpresa.

Seduto immobile sul pavimento c'era Tony Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3: Enemies**

 

_La noia era il suo nemico peggiore._

_Non la consapevolezza di essere stato sconfitto, perché era uno dei possibili esiti di quella guerra in cui aveva scelto di prendere parte come artefice e direttore d'orchestra, unica pedina non controllata né controllabile da nessuno; non le luci sempre accese o le pareti trasparenti della sua prigione che lasciavano intravedere gli sguardi carichi d'odio degli anonimi agenti incaricati di sorvegliarlo. Nemmeno l'espressione di Thor, che mostrava tutte le sfumature possibili tra rabbia, tristezza e sofferenza quando cercava invano di strappargli una parola che non fosse un insulto o un semplice ordine di lasciarlo solo. Ma l'assenza di qualsiasi elemento d'interesse nella sua spoglia e squallida cella era snervante._

_Fino a quel momento non aveva neppure avuto una piccola schermaglia verbale con i suoi nemici. Aveva intravisto Banner, una figura che passava rapida nel corridoio vicino e non accennava nemmeno a guardare nella sua direzione; l'agente Romanoff si era presentata a controllarlo per qualche ora, rivolgendogli un'espressione impassibile a cui lui aveva reagito con annoiata indifferenza, perché già sapeva di non potersi divertire con una mente così chiusa alle influenze esterne e abituata come lui a vivere e trovare nutrimento nelle menzogne. Le aveva mormorato un commento sull'assenza di Hawkeye, tuttavia, e l'impercettibile indurirsi del suo sguardo gli aveva regalato una tenue scintilla di soddisfazione. Rogers era comparso due volte, mai per più di una manciata di minuti; era così disgustosamente buono e idealista che sarebbe stata un'ottima sfida riuscire a rovinarlo e a corromperlo, ma non aveva avuto i mezzi né la voglia di cominciare a distruggere la sua ingenua visione di un mondo in bianco e nero._

_Anche Fury gli aveva fatto visita, sperando di strappargli delle informazioni su Asgard, sui suoi poteri e sui Chitauri, e cercando di intimidirlo mentre puntualizzava la vittoria degli umani su di lui; inutile dire che aveva frustrato entrambi i suoi tentativi._

_Ma i passi che adesso sentiva dietro alla propria schiena erano nuovi e ci mise un paio di secondi per realizzare a chi appartenessero._

“ _Non sei abbastanza discreto per prendermi alle spalle, Stark.” commentò, un istante prima di girarsi._

_L'irritante mortale continuò a camminare verso di lui senza fare una piega, ostentando un bicchiere colmo a metà di un liquido chiaro._

“ _Già così nervoso? Ti offrirei un drink, ma l'ultima volta che te l'ho proposto mi hai buttato giù da una finestra, per cui...” si strinse nelle spalle con una falsa espressione di scusa “Inoltre non credo che i mastini di Fury apprezzerebbero se aprissi questa bella scatola trasparente in cui ti hanno rinchiuso.”_

_Lui sollevò i polsi con un tintinnio di catene che lo lasciò in sospeso tra una smorfia e una risata – perché erano catene così potenti, forgiate con rune antiche e incantesimi ormai dimenticati, da porre una seria sfida perfino a un mago del suo calibro, ma quegli sciocchi che lo volevano tenere prigioniero non sapevano che lui non aveva la minima intenzione di scappare._

“ _Perché sei qui?”_

_Stark mandò giù un sorso della bevanda con un'espressione di estatico apprezzamento, prima di sorridergli._

“ _Mi rilassa vederti in gabbia.”_

_Per quell'insolenza lo avrebbe ucciso lentamente, una volta fuggito dalla prigione di Asgard, ma in quel momento si limitò ad avanzare verso di lui, fino a raggiungere lo spesso muro in vetro che li separava._

“ _E per te è una fortuna che io sia qui rinchiuso, non è vero?” mormorò, nel solito tono vellutato in cui nascondeva la stoccata pronta a colpire al cuore “Perché tu sei totalmente indifeso al mio cospetto. L'unico tra gli Avengers a essere così debole. Non hai poteri speciali, non hai ricevuto un addestramento, perfino la donna della vostra squadra è di gran lunga più forte e pericolosa di te.” socchiuse gli occhi, le labbra che si aprivano a rivelare un ghigno simile a una ferita “Senza la tua armatura non sei nulla.”_

_Stark sostenne il suo sguardo in silenzio per quasi un minuto, i lineamenti tesi in un'espressione dura ma priva di particolari accezioni, prima di scrollare le spalle e sorridere a sua volta._

“ _Io almeno posso grattarmi la schiena quanto mi pare. Ti saluto, piccolo cervo, dormi bene sul pavimento.”_

 

_Non aveva dormito, si era limitato a meditare, seduto sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, con le catene che gli imprigionavano i polsi appoggiate sulle ginocchia e le palpebre abbassate. Il corpo gli doleva ancora per il brutale attacco di quel mostro verde, ma anche senza la sua magia poteva sentire la rigenerazione di cui godeva rimettere insieme le ossa spezzate e sanare poco a poco tutte le ferite._

_Quando Stark ricomparve, dopo qualche ora trascorsa con la presenza silenziosa e poco interessante di Rogers, aveva un sorrisetto maligno a illuminargli l'espressione, mentre gli mostrava uno strano pezzo di metallo._

“ _Ti ho portato un regalo.”_

 

 

Gli bastò un istante per cogliere ogni particolare di quell'inaspettata visione: i capelli arruffati e sporchi, il corpo nudo segnato da lividi e frustate, gli occhi chiusi, le ginocchia raccolte al petto e le braccia inerti sopra di esse. C'era un alone scuro sulle catene che gli cingevano i polsi, probabilmente sangue incrostato, ma, almeno in superficie, non scorgeva alcuna ferita tanto grave da giustificare la sua apatia.

“Stark? Questa sì che è una sorpresa.” mormorò, più per attirare l'attenzione del mortale che per semplice impulso.

Subito le palpebre dell'Avenger si spalancarono e lo sguardo saettò verso di lui, ma rimase fisso sul suo volto un solo istante, prima di tornare puntato sul pavimento, come se non avesse nemmeno il desiderio di difendersi o di scoprire in quale modo gli sarebbe stata strappata la vita.

Senza smettere di studiarlo, Loki incurvò le labbra in una smorfia, dinanzi a quel comportamento tanto stonato per quello che era sempre stato il più arrogante dei suoi avversari. C'era qualcosa di completamente sbagliato nel suo silenzio e nella sua immobilità, e ci mise un attimo a comprendere quale emozione fosse trapelata dagli occhi del mortale nella frazione di secondo in cui avevano incrociato i suoi: rassegnazione. Se per la stanchezza, il dolore o altri motivi non sapeva, ma pareva che Stark non avesse nemmeno intenzione di ribellarsi.

Tese la mano verso di lui, il palmo aperto e la punta delle dita già pervasa dal bagliore verde della sua magia.

“Non mi implori di lasciarti vivere?”

Le sue parole si spensero nel silenzio senza ricevere risposta. Malgrado non fosse incatenato al pavimento, l'uomo non si era mosso, non alzò neanche la testa mentre rimaneva in attesa di una sua mossa. E questo lo fece esitare.

Stark era un nemico, una vittima servitagli dal fato su un piatto d'argento. Aveva molto da fargli scontare, strascichi di antagonismo, insulti e ostilità vecchie e recenti, maturati durante mesi interi di scontri, che risalivano fin da quando aveva portato i Chitauri a morire su Midgard.

 

_Aveva la bocca invasa dal disgustoso sapore metallico del bavaglio e il peso delle catene gli ricordava a ogni respiro la propria sconfitta, anche se mai quanto le facce soddisfatte e rancorose dei suoi nemici. Di un nemico in particolare._

“ _Sai, Loki, il bondage ti dona. Mai giocato con le catene, ad Asgard?”_

_Lo aveva guardato come se davvero i propri occhi fossero in grado di liberare la magia per fulminarlo, malgrado avesse i poteri sigillati dalle manette sui suoi polsi._

_Stark doveva aver compreso cosa gli stesse attraversando la mente, perché aveva ampliato il suo sorriso._

“ _Con tutta la pelle che indossi, mi stupisce.”_

 

Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, era così facile che sentiva già l'incantesimo mortale solleticargli le dita... Ma adesso era Stark quello in catene, aveva perfino gli occhi puntati verso il pavimento, un atteggiamento di totale e rassegnata sottomissione che lo incuriosiva, fosse anche solo per scoprire quanta sofferenza stesse sperimentando per essere ridotto in quello stato. E c'era l'idea sempre più stuzzicante di tenerlo come prigioniero per avere una testimonianza del proprio trionfo, di salvarlo dalla prigionia dei suoi compatrioti midgardiani e rimetterlo in sesto solo per poterlo distruggere di persona.

Gli afferrò un braccio, costringendolo ad alzarsi in piedi con un movimento brusco che gli strappò un sibilo soffocato attraverso le labbra serrate.

“Un Avenger chino ai miei piedi è più soddisfacente di un Avenger morto.” mormorò, a un soffio dal suo orecchio.

E, in un flash verde di magia, scomparvero entrambi dalla cella.

 

 

“Sembra che siamo arrivati tardi.” commentò, alla vista che si era parata davanti ai suoi occhi una volta fatta irruzione nell'edificio.

Dietro di lui, sentì il respiro di Steve interrompersi all'improvviso, mentre Bruce esalava l'aria in modo forzatamente calmo, come sempre faceva quando cercava di controllare lo stress nelle situazioni in cui l'Hulk premeva per uscire allo scoperto. Natasha, con le pistole già in mano e l'aria concentrata, stava avanzando in perfetto silenzio nella porzione destra dell'ampia stanza senza rivelare alcuna emozione.

Attento a cogliere qualsiasi rumore, cominciò a camminare nella direzione opposta, confidando nella compagna per non doversi guardare le spalle da solo.

“Se questa è opera di Tony, ricordatemi di non litigare più con lui.” mormorò, mentre stringeva l'arco con tale forza da sbiancarsi le nocche.

Non era nuovo ai massacri indiscriminati, ma c'era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in quella scena: i corpi appartenevano tutti a uomini con la stessa uniforme e a degli scienziati; le ferite che li avevano uccisi sembravano riconducibili ad armi da taglio, anziché a pallottole come sarebbe stato ovvio ipotizzare, e, fatta eccezione per la porzione più lontana della stanza, l'ambiente era troppo ordinato per credere che fosse avvenuto uno scontro. Per quanto fosse folle anche solo pensare che i coltelli potessero avere la meglio su soldati armati di pistole e fucili mitragliatori, pareva che gli aggressori fossero riusciti a sopraffare tutti i nemici senza dar loro la possibilità di reagire, eliminandoli uno ad uno con delle lame di cui non c'era alcuna traccia.

Finito di assicurarsi che non ci fossero pericoli né sopravvissuti, almeno in quella zona dell'edificio, si diresse verso Steve, immobile nell'unica parte della stanza che presentasse dei danni. Tutto attorno a lui, macchinari dall'aspetto costoso erano stati ridotti a ferraglia inservibile, il pavimento era crepato, danneggiato da una forza di cui non poteva nemmeno ipotizzare la fonte, e, come particolare più anomalo e inspiegabile, c'era un blocco di ghiaccio che troneggiava al centro di quella distruzione, oggetto di un interesse sospetto da parte del compagno. C'era un uomo, all'interno di esso, e, pur avendo solo visto la sua faccia nei report di Fury e nel video trasmesso da Tony un mese prima, gli bastò un'occhiata attraverso la sua gelida gabbia per riconoscerlo come Johann Schmidt.

Senza smettere di tornare a controllare le porte da cui poteva aspettarsi l'arrivo di nuovi nemici, i suoi occhi si spostarono dalla sagoma rigida di tensione di Steve al nazista ibernato, soffermandosi sulla spalla mutilata. Lì dove il ghiaccio era stato tagliato, recidendo anche il braccio, si potevano vedere i fasci di muscoli e le vene completamente congelati; non c'era neppure una goccia di sangue sul pavimento, da quanto intenso doveva essere il freddo. Toccò la superficie cristallina in corrispondenza dell'unica mano dell'uomo rinchiuso al suo interno, e subito fu costretto a ritirare l'arto con un'esclamazione di sorpresa.

Natasha si volse all'istante nella sua direzione, con le pistole sempre impugnate in una stretta decisa e gli occhi che vagavano imperscrutabili senza perdersi un solo particolare della stanza.

“Clint.”

Le fece un cenno per tranquillizzarla e scusarsi assieme, le labbra atteggiate a una smorfia.

“Non avevo mai sentito nulla di così freddo.” mormorò, massaggiandosi le dita che erano entrate in contatto con il ghiaccio “Se non avessi tolto subito la mano, credo mi si sarebbe congelata.”

“È strano.” commentò una voce familiare, appena dietro di lui.

Anche Bruce adesso li aveva raggiunti, il volto pallido che non nascondeva il nervosismo, ma il suo corpo era abbastanza rilassato da dimostrare come avesse la situazione sotto controllo. Subito lui si scostò per permettergli di avvicinarsi a Schmidt, mentre Natasha continuava a sorvegliare le due porte.

“Strano?” chiese Steve, in tono appena meno pacato del normale.

Aveva ancora le spalle rigide per il nervosismo, anche se questo poteva dipendere in pari misura dal ricordo dei decenni trascorsi in ibernazione o dalla vista della sua nemesi in carne e ossa in quelle condizioni, sconfitta da nemici ignoti.

“La temperatura della stanza sembra assestarsi sui venti gradi, eppure il ghiaccio non accenna a sciogliersi.” rispose Bruce mentre accostava il volto alla sagoma congelata, stando attento a non toccare nulla “Anche la sezione dove il braccio è stato reciso risulta particolare.”

“Cosa intendi, dottore?” domandò Natasha.

Come suo solito, era rimasta concentrata sulla missione, pronta a scattare alla minima minaccia, ma non si era persa una parola dei compagni e Clint era sicuro che avesse già tratto più conclusioni di tutti loro messi assieme.

“Il taglio è netto e pulito, come se fosse stato eseguito senza alcuno sforzo, e dubito ci siano delle normali lame tanto affilate o degli uomini abbastanza forti da utilizzarle con questo effetto.” dopo un'ultima occhiata, Bruce si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso e fece un passo indietro “Se dovessi tirare a indovinare, penserei che si sia trattato di un laser.”

E questa ipotesi era incredibilmente confortante.

“Che Tony abbia creato una nuova arma?” domandò Steve, dando voce ai suoi stessi pensieri.

Conoscevano tutti i particolari della nascita di Iron Man, di quella miracolosa fuga dalla prigionia in Afghanistan, e non sarebbe stato strano ipotizzare che il compagno fosse riuscito per la seconda volta a costruirsi una via per la libertà. Se i suoi carcerieri si erano davvero dimostrati tanto stupidi da costringerlo a lavorare per loro, questa possibilità sarebbe potuta risultare anzi molto, molto probabile.

Prima che Bruce potesse rispondere, dei passi pesanti alle loro spalle li spinsero a girarsi di scatto già pronti allo scontro, ma invece dei nemici si ritrovarono a fronteggiare una figura più che familiare.

“Non è stato l'Uomo di Metallo.” commentò il nuovo arrivato, con appena una nota di tristezza nella voce profonda “Questa è opera di mio fratello.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4: On his knees**

_Tony voleva morire. Letteralmente morire, perché non era sicuro che vivere in quelle condizioni fosse meglio che ritrovarsi in perpetua posizione orizzontale._

_Perché aveva deciso di diventare un supereroe?_

_Lo stomaco gli si stava attorcigliando come se cercasse di uscirgli dalla gola, la nausea gli annebbiava i pensieri e la voce di Fury gli stava aggravando i postumi della sbornia peggio di quanto avrebbe potuto fare un martello pneumatico inserito nell'orecchio, spingendolo a chiedersi se un simile abuso uditivo prima dell'alba potesse qualificarsi come tortura. Aveva cercato di spegnere la comunicazione con lui, mentre volava più o meno stabilmente nella direzione richiesta, ma Jarvis gli si era rivoltato contro con l'assurda pretesa che dovesse ascoltarlo perché 'si tratta di una faccenda importante, signore'. E, di nuovo, perché aveva pensato che diventare un supereroe fosse una buona idea?_

“ _Si può sapere per quale motivo sono stato costretto a uscire di casa alle cinque di mattina?” sbottò, interrompendo a metà un'invettiva del collerico direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. “E risparmiarmi le stronzate burocratiche sul fatto che non puoi rivelarmi nulla senza prima aver ottenuto la mia collaborazione. Sono abbastanza certo che potrei denunciare qualcuno per sequestro di persona, minacce e tortura.”_

“ _Loki è stato avvistato a Central Park.”_

_Questa notizia aumentò all'istante la sua sobrietà del cinquanta percento._

“ _Intendi lo psicopatico fratello adottivo di Thor con il feticismo dei vestiti in pelle e degli elmi con le corna?”_

“ _Proprio lui.” rispose Fury, e anche a distanza di svariati chilometri il gelo della sua voce gli fece comprendere quale terribile fato la spia stesse progettando per il dio, una volta che gli fosse capitato tra le mani._

_Non chiese come avesse fatto Loki a fuggire da Asgard. Fin da quando lui gli aveva chiesto un drink, con quell'espressione serafica così stonata per chi era appena stato usato come mazza per demolire parte della sua abitazione, aveva avuto l'impressione che si fosse arreso più per propria scelta che per necessità. Malgrado il rancore per la morte di Phil e per il suo tentativo di conquistare la Terra, non poteva negare di aver riconosciuto nel fratellastro di Thor un'intelligenza notevole e un'ancor più evidente capacità di pianificare le proprie mosse. Un cattivo come lui aveva sempre almeno un piano di riserva._

_Se non altro aveva qualcuno su cui sfogare il mal di testa crescente._

“ _Quando arriverai, tienilo impegnato e lontano dai civili.” ordinò Fury “Romanoff e Barton ti raggiungeranno il prima possibile.”_

_Suo malgrado sorrise. Sarebbe stata una bella rimpatriata, non vedeva i due agenti da quando si erano salutati dopo aver sventato l'attacco dei Chitauri._

“ _Ricevuto.” rispose, senza polemizzare sul fatto che difficilmente dei civili, o almeno dei civili rispettabili, si sarebbero trovati a Central Park mentre aveva appena cominciato ad albeggiare._

“ _Lasciane un po' anche per noi, Stark.”_

_Riconobbe subito la voce che si era intromessa negli altoparlanti dell'armatura su un'altra frequenza._

“ _Come desideri, Legolas. Magari questa è la volta buona che riesci a dare a Fury un compagno di benda.”_

“ _Fa' attenzione.” lo ammonì la voce severa di Natasha, coprendo il feroce commento di assenso di Clint._

_Lui sorrise senza rispondere._

_Una manciata di minuti più tardi, mentre i primi raggi del sole illuminavano il cielo, si ritrovò a fermarsi a mezz'aria, stupefatto: su un'ampia porzione del parco c'era uno strato sottile di ghiaccio che copriva il suolo e si innalzava a formare delle pareti trasparenti alte quattro o cinque metri. Al centro, come se avesse cercato di costruirsi un riparo, c'era l'inconfondibile figura di Loki._

_Atterrò alle sue spalle, mentre ancora fissava stupefatto la costruzione cristallina che lo circondava._

“ _Sai, quando la gente ha caldo si limita a comprarsi un gelato o una granita. Non rende Central Park un fottuto igloo.”_

_Loki si volse a fissarlo, e solo allora si rese conto delle condizioni meno che ottimali in cui versava: i vestiti sotto l'armatura erano stracciati e macchiati di sangue, il volto, privo di elmo, era pallido, segnato da un paio di tagli ancora aperti, e i capelli gli ricadevano sul viso in ciuffi scomposti. C'era un alone scuro attorno ai suoi occhi, ma il verde delle sue iridi riluceva di magia e, un istante prima che lui socchiudesse le palpebre in segno di riconoscimento, gli parve di scorgervi un bagliore cremisi._

“ _Stark.”_

_Avanzò verso di lui con una scioltezza che nascondeva l'attenzione con cui lo stava tenendo sotto tiro; Jarvis gli aveva appena confermato che non c'erano civili nelle vicinanze e, considerando la quantità di alcol ancora in circolo nelle sue vene, preferiva dimostrarsi il più cauto possibile finché era da solo contro un dio alieno psicopatico._

“ _Ti vedo un po' provato. Le sculacciate paterne sono state più forti del previsto?”_

_Contro ogni aspettativa, Loki scoppiò a ridere._

“ _Al contrario, non sono mai stato meglio.” la risata si spense in un ghigno che gli scopriva i denti “Lasciarmi Asgard alle spalle è stato davvero liberatorio.”_

“ _Ecco, a proposito di Asgard, non dovresti essere ancora lì, a penzolare da un cappio, dietro alle sbarre, o al guinzaglio di Thor?”_

_Un lampo di rabbia gli attraversò lo sguardo alla menzione del fratello adottivo, ma il sorriso rimase, seppur più tagliente._

“ _L'All-Father pensava di potermi trattenere senza uccidermi. Pensava che una cella e delle catene potessero contenermi. Malgrado tutta la sua leggendaria saggezza si è rivelato un ingenuo.”_

_Sembrava facesse fatica a rimanere eretto, sotto il peso della sua armatura, ma Tony non era così stupido da credere che fosse inerme: ferito o meno, il suo avversario era pur sempre un dio, un dio astuto e pericoloso, i cui poteri non erano stati rivelati interamente dal loro primo scontro, come poteva dimostrare quella gabbia di ghiaccio senza soffitto; finché Loki pareva più propenso a parlare rispetto che a combattere, si sarebbe trattenuto dall'attaccare a testa bassa e avrebbe atteso i rinforzi._

“ _Pensavo che dalle tue parti avessero delle catene apposite per bloccarti i poteri.” commentò, un po' a disagio all'idea che perfino Odino, di cui aveva sentito parlare Thor con estremo rispetto e ammirazione, non fosse riuscito a trattenere il proprio figlio ribelle._

_Il ghigno del mago si allargò._

“ _Sì, lo pensavano anche loro.”_

 _Un rivolo di sangue gli era scivolato sul mento mentre parlava, e Loki lo leccò via come soprappensiero, con una naturalezza che gli fece momentaneamente perdere il filo del discorso._ Danni ai polmoni o agli organi interni _, realizzò la sua parte razionale. La parte in preda ai fumi dell'alcol pensò che i registi del settore pornografico avrebbero pagato a peso d'oro una simile immagine._

_Scosse la testa per liberarsi dai residui della sbronza, quindi gli puntò contro tutte le armi più visibili della propria armatura, nella stessa dimostrazione di potenza di fuoco con cui era stato convinto di catturarlo a Stoccarda._

“ _Vieni con le buone o devo aprire l'artiglieria? Sai, a casa ho una replica commemorativa del tuo bavaglio.”_

_Il dio si incupì all'improvviso, il volto pervaso da una furia palpabile._

“ _Non credere che abbia dimenticato, Stark.” sibilò, prima di congiurare un'arma che sembrava al tempo stesso uno scettro e una lancia “Io non dimentico, mai.”_

_Preoccupato di consentirgli la prima mossa, gli sparò contro senza preavviso, ma Loki fu più veloce: in un guizzo verde e dorato scomparve, per poi riapparire alle sue spalle, abbattendogli lo scettro sul capo. L'elmetto scricchiolò, ma resse, e Tony ricordò che il suo avversario, per quanto fosse un mago e non possedesse di certo la forza distruttiva di Thor, era riuscito a mettere al tappeto Captain America senza nemmeno usare i propri poteri._

_Un nuovo attacco, questa volta al petto, lo fece arretrare di un paio di metri, poi il dio si materializzò di nuovo dietro di lui e lo colpì alle scapole._

“ _Ti inginocchierai dinanzi a me, mortale.” gli disse, la voce a metà tra una minaccia e una cupa promessa._

_Grazie all'attivazione improvvisa dei propulsori, lui si mise fuori portata._

“ _Scusa, ma non mi inginocchio mai prima del terzo appuntamento. O di una cena, almeno.” replicò, ansimando appena per i colpi subiti “Sai, sono un po' vecchio stile.”_

_Per tutta risposta, il dio gli scaraventò contro una scarica di magia tanto improvvisa che nemmeno con l'aiuto di Jarvis ebbe la possibilità di schivarla._

_E lo scontro cominciò sul serio._

 

 

 

La sensazione estranea di uscire dal proprio corpo, pura coscienza proiettata a una rapidità impossibile anche solo da pensare, mentre sfrecciava in un'altra realtà senza più alcuna percezione diversa dal buio profondo che lo avvolgeva; un battito del suo cuore più tardi si ritrovò all'improvviso lo stomaco in gola, il sangue che pareva scorrergli al contrario e i polmoni tanto compressi da non riuscire nemmeno a riprendere fiato. Barcollò quando le gambe cedettero sotto al suo peso, ma la stretta che Loki aveva mantenuto sul suo braccio gli permise di rimanere in piedi, seppur tremante e in preda alla nausea. Il dio al suo fianco era l'unica presenza solida e stabile lì dove ogni cosa sembrava ripiegarsi su se stessa e ruotargli in una forma indistinta davanti agli occhi.

Quando finalmente parve recuperare i cinque sensi, si rese conto di essere al centro di un salotto in una casa sconosciuta. Ancora vivo.

Cercò di mettere a fuoco l'ambiente attorno a sé, sforzando gli occhi stanchi a riabituarsi alla luce del giorno, mentre poco a poco realizzava che la stanza lussuosa in cui si trovava non era un'illusione.

Era stato certo di morire per mano di Loki in quella cella gelida e oscura, senza che i suoi compagni potessero scoprire il suo fato; non aveva nemmeno trovato un motivo per lottare nel tentativo di rimandare la propria fine o di andarsene a testa alta, da eroe – perché lui non era un eroe, si era solo illuso di poterne assumere le sembianze, e adesso che lo avevano spogliato del sogno di Iron Man non era nulla di diverso da un uomo sconfitto. Eppure era ancora _inesorabilmente_ vivo.

La sorpresa di venire trasportato in un altro luogo, anziché di ritrovarsi al suolo, immerso in una pozza del proprio sangue, lo spinse a sollevare lo sguardo sul volto del suo nuovo aguzzino, aprendo la bocca come se fosse intenzionato a infrangere il silenzio con i suoi dubbi, prima di bloccarsi a metà e richiuderla senza dire nulla.

Mentre ancora cercava di trovare un senso a quella situazione, la presa ferrea sul suo braccio scomparve e Loki si spostò in modo da essergli di fronte, più alto e imponente di quanto lo ricordasse; aveva sempre la sua solita armatura dorata con quell'elmo assurdo, ma non era armato e per una volta non sentì nemmeno l'impulso di lanciargli una frecciatina sulle corna ornamentali che tanto avevano solleticato il suo senso dell'umorismo nei mesi precedenti.

Prima poteva permettersi l'ironia, l'arroganza e il compiacimento di essere parte dei _buoni_ , degli eroi, del gruppo di guerrieri senza macchia né paura che sfidavano ogni pericolo per proteggere le persone normali; prima Iron Man esisteva ancora. Ma adesso c'era solo Stark, e non era sicuro di quanto la sua presenza fosse utile al mondo.

Lasciò che Loki lo studiasse, senza muoversi né ritrarsi dinanzi al suo sguardo indagatore, in attesa di scoprire quale sarebbe stato il suo destino. Gli occhi verdi del dio si soffermarono per qualche istante sul suo petto nudo, in corrispondenza del Reattore Arc, prima di scivolare in basso con una lentezza che dimostrava come stessero cogliendo ogni più piccolo particolare della sua figura; quando tornarono a fissarlo in volto, le sue labbra si erano aperte in un ghigno.

“Ti prego, dimmi che sono stati i tuoi carcerieri a toglierti i vestiti e che questa non è la tenuta con cui di solito entri nella tua armatura.” lo sentì commentare, con la solita derisione che aveva caratterizzato le loro schermaglie passate.

Si irrigidì appena mentre l'umiliazione per quelle parole e per lo sguardo indagare che poteva percepire su di sé si infrangeva contro la sua apatia. La catena che gli collegava le mani al collo era troppo ridotta per permettergli di coprirsi e non accennò nemmeno il gesto. Era rimasto nudo dal giorno della cattura, quando lo avevano spogliato dell'ultimo strato di Iron Man più ancora che dei vestiti, e questa situazione non lo infastidiva come forse avrebbe fatto un tempo.

Adesso la dignità era un lusso superfluo di cui non meritava nemmeno le più impalpabili vestigia.

Intuì, più che vederlo davvero, il movimento con cui Loki piegò la testa a lato per studiarlo con una strana espressione sul volto. Poi il dio socchiuse gli occhi e le sue dita scattarono all'improvviso, richiudendosi sulle catene che gli collegavano i polsi al collare.

“In ginocchio, mortale.” sibilò, mentre lo costringeva a obbedire con uno strattone prima ancora di dargli la possibilità di comprendere l'ordine.

L'impatto con il suolo gli fece piegare le labbra in una smorfia, nel momento in cui la stilettata di dolore alle ginocchia si aggiunse alla sofferenza che gli tormentava la schiena e in misura minore tutto il corpo.

Rimase in quella posizione anche dopo che la presa sulle catene scomparve, gli occhi puntati sul pavimento, la testa china, le spalle curve per la stanchezza e più ancora per la sconfitta che aveva distrutto la parte migliore della sua persona.

Dunque era per questo che il dio non lo aveva ancora ucciso.

Doveva immaginarlo che, più ancora di informazioni sugli Avengers o della sua morte, un simile narcisista con il complesso del re mancato desiderasse la sua capitolazione in termini così evidenti. In fondo glielo aveva promesso, quel giorno lontano. In un angolo della sua mente si chiese se Loki trovasse piacevole la vista di un nemico inginocchiato ai suoi piedi e privo della volontà di reagire – se lo trovasse _eccitante._ Probabilmente sì, appagava il suo ego, lo avrebbe fatto sentire potente. Ma non trovò un motivo per ribellarsi e presto questi sprazzi di pensieri affondarono nell'apatia.

Il dio aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso sulla sua nuca.

“Sembra che tu abbia finalmente imparato qual è il tuo posto al mio cospetto.” commentò, ma il tono asettico smentiva la soddisfazione di quelle parole.

Un fruscio gli diede la consapevolezza che Loki si era chinato su di lui, mentre ancora stava inseguendo le linee dell'impeccabile pavimento su cui era inginocchiato. L'istante successivo il dio gli afferrò il mento per sollevargli di scatto la testa.

“Non rispondi?”

Dinanzi al suo silenzio, il mago corrugò la fronte, poi la pressione delle sue dita si intensificò fino a costringerlo ad aprire la bocca.

“Eppure non ti hanno strappato la lingua.” mormorò, come tra sé e sé, prima di lasciargli andare il viso e raddrizzare il busto.

Cominciò a girargli attorno, simile a una fiera con la sua preda, e, malgrado l'indifferenza per la propria sorte, Tony fu costretto a un'intima lotta con se stesso per rimanere immobile e non obbedire all'istinto di sopravvivenza che urlava di non dare le spalle a un essere tanto pericoloso. Anche attraverso tutto il disprezzo per se stesso che dall'ultimo mese gli stava corrodendo l'animo, c'era quella piccola parte di lui, più profonda e nascosta, che trovava terribilmente sbagliato rimanere in una posizione tanto vulnerabile mentre era in presenza di un nemico.

Quando Loki passò un dito su una delle ferite sulla sua schiena, si tese d'istinto, per il dolore inaspettato e la scia gelida che quel contatto gli trasmetteva; ma, invece di premere come si sarebbe aspettato, il suo aguzzino ritirò la mano.

“A quanto pare hai goduto dell'ospitalità di quei mortali per un tempo considerevole.” commentò alle sue spalle più vicino di quanto lo avesse creduto “Cosa facevano i tuoi compagni Avengers, intanto? Sono così incapaci da non riuscire a rintracciare un loro prezioso alleato?” Loki si avvicinò ancora fino a quando ne sentì il respiro sulla nuca “O forse ti ritenevano sacrificabile e non volevano prendersi il disturbo di venire a salvarti?”

_Salvarmi?_

Si irrigidì all'improvviso come fosse puro granito, sopraffatto dall'impulso di ridere, ridere fino a mozzarsi il fiato e ferirsi la gola, al ricordo della prigionia, di tutte quelle notti – o forse erano giorni? – in cui aveva sperato che nessuno arrivasse a salvarlo, in cui aveva chiesto, non sapeva nemmeno lui a chi, che gli altri Avengers non trovassero mai il luogo dov'era imprigionato; in cui aveva pregato di non incrociare mai più i loro occhi per non vedervi riflessi la delusione, la rabbia, il disprezzo che sapeva di meritarsi.

In un lampo, Loki gli fu di nuovo di fronte, ma i movimenti languidi ed eleganti, da predatore, che aveva dimostrano fino a quel momento erano stati inquinati da una vena d'irritazione.

“Ancora ti rifugi nel silenzio?” lo afferrò per i capelli, costringendolo a rimettersi dolorosamente in piedi “Con tutta la tua parlantina non hai niente da dire?”

La sua voce conteneva una nota di ostilità che si era fatta via via più consistente, come se desiderasse causargli una reazione, magari per tornare alle solite schermaglie verbali, ma i tempi in cui provava uno strano piacere nel battagliare a parole contro un avversario tanto soddisfacente sembravano troppo remoti per poterli rivivere, come fossero appartenuti a un'altra persona. Tenne gli occhi bassi per nascondere la verità, che lui ormai aveva rinunciato a lottare, che era un uomo sconfitto, già morto dentro – _e perché Loki non lo uccideva come avrebbe dovuto?_

Come se fosse stato in grado di leggere i suoi pensieri, il dio rilassò la postura e i tratti del volto, recuperando quelle apparenze impassibili che sapeva ostentare a proprio piacimento, prima di lasciargli andare i capelli.

“È stato sufficiente un po' di dolore per piegarti in questo modo, Stark?” gli chiese, ma non era più un sibilo velenoso, né una provocazione che pretendeva risposta. Loki aveva parlato come se si stesse rivolgendo a se stesso.

Un flash improvviso gli attraversò i pensieri: delle urla, uno sparo, e prima ancora la percezione delle munizioni che dall'armatura venivano rilasciate verso i terroristi, la voce di Jarvis, il suono sicuro e arrogante della propria voce.

_E, poi, c'era stato spazio solo per l'orrore._

Non era il dolore ad averlo piegato.

Mentre era prigioniero nel tormento dei ricordi, quasi si perse l'elegante cenno della mano con cui Loki fece svanire le catene e il collare.

Incredulo, sollevò la testa di scatto incrociando per un istante lo sguardo pensoso del dio, senza nemmeno pensare che avrebbe potuto almeno fare un tentativo di combatterlo. Era libero, per la prima volta da quelli che sembravano anni sentiva il collo e gli arti privi del peso di quelle scomode restrizioni. Si massaggiò istintivamente i polsi scorticati, poi fletté le braccia con un sospiro di sollievo, mentre i muscoli doloranti per essere stati costretti tanto a lungo in quella posizione potevano rilassarsi, liberandosi della tensione e delle contratture che lo avevano tormentato in modo continuo tra una sessione e l'altra di tortura.

Era così impegnato ad assaporare la libertà appena ottenuta, che gli sfuggì un gemito sorpreso quando Loki gli afferrò ancora rudemente i capelli, costringendolo a sollevare la testa per incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Nel momento in cui farai qualcosa che non mi piace, quelle torneranno, e saranno molto più pesanti.” lo minacciò, accennando con il mento ai polsi liberi da restrizioni “Mi sono spiegato?”

Quando la presa sui capelli si intensificò fino a fargli serrare i denti per soffocare un lamento, annuì in maniera appena percettibile, senza proferire suono. Allentando appena la pressione della propria stretta, il dio abbassò l'attenzione sulle sue mani, abbandonate inerti lungo i fianchi, e un lampo d'irritazione gli attraversò lo sguardo, prima che lo rilasciasse con un movimento abbastanza brusco da farlo barcollare all'indietro.

“Adesso vedi di farti una doccia, non ho intenzione di averti nella mia casa in queste condizioni.” gli disse, in un tono sdegnato che non attenuò in minima parte il conforto di poter usufruire di un bagno.

Poi, in un flash verde tanto intenso e improvviso da fargli socchiudere le palpebre, Loki scomparve e lui si ritrovò da solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie dei kudos!

**Capitolo 5: In his hands**

_A giudicare dalla potenza della magia che lo aveva colpito, il dio non aveva gradito il suo commento sull'inginocchiarsi._

_Si schiantò contro la parete di ghiaccio alle sue spalle, frantumandola in tanti piccoli cristalli trasparenti, per poi cozzare contro un albero con i polmoni momentaneamente fuori uso. Per quanto l'armatura avesse assorbito buona parte dei danni, l'impatto violento lo aveva lasciato senza fiato e sapeva già che avrebbe avuto il corpo cosparso di lividi violacei nel giro di qualche ora._

_Si rimise in piedi giusto in tempo per fronteggiare un altro assalto, scettro e magia assieme, in un attacco combinato che gli impedì di prendere quota e mettersi a distanza di sicurezza. Con i riflessi rallentati a causa dell'alcol ingurgitato qualche ora prima e una furia così inaspettata e violenta da fronteggiare, nemmeno contando sull'aiuto di Jarvis sarebbe riuscito a evitare tutti i danni._

_Parò al meglio delle proprie possibilità i colpi della lancia, mentre convogliava l'energia nel torace nella speranza di terminare il confronto con un solo attacco, maledicendo la propria impulsività. Che fine avevano fatto i suoi piani di mantenersi diplomatico ed evitare lo scontro?_

_Proprio quando un fascio di magia lo raggiunse allo stomaco, fece partire l'attacco, che prese il dio in pieno petto. Senza dargli la possibilità di riprendersi, gli sparò contro un missile. Mentre accoglieva con soddisfazione l'esplosione che gli dava la prova di aver colpito il bersaglio, non poté evitare di barcollare un istante, provato dell'impatto con la scarica verde che aveva minacciato di fargli un buco in corrispondenza del ventre, se solo a proteggerlo avesse avuto una lega di metalli appena meno resistente della sua armatura; tuttavia, quando ritrovò l'equilibrio e Jarvis si stabilizzò abbastanza da informarlo sui nuovi danni subiti, si rese conto che lo scontro non era ancora finito, anche se questo scambio di colpi si era risolto a suo favore._

_Loki era stato scaraventato indietro di una ventina di metri e ora era immobile, chino su stesso in una pozza di sangue e ansimante, ma per qualche motivo quell'immagine lo inquietò più di quanto avrebbe fatto vederlo in perfetta salute._

“ _Chi è che doveva inginocchiarsi, scusa?” sentì commentare la propria voce, come sempre un istante in anticipo rispetto ai neuroni._

_Con un urlo di pura rabbia, il dio si rialzò e gli fu addosso in un istante, impegnandolo in un turbinio di colpi con la lancia e di magia che peggiorò il suo mal di testa a una martellante tortura e lo lasciò con un nuovo corredo di lividi su tutto il corpo._

_Le sue imprecazioni si persero nel clangore dello scontro._

_Non comprendeva come fosse possibile che un uomo tanto ferito ed esausto riuscisse a lottare con una simile ferocia, ma, in fondo, Loki non poteva esattamente qualificarsi come umano. E in quel momento lo era meno che mai: aveva i lineamenti stravolti dall'ira mentre metteva a dura prova la resistenza dell'armatura e ribatteva colpo su colpo ai suoi tentativi di difendersi. La magia gli permetteva di evitare la maggior parte degli attacchi e, ogni volta che Tony cercava di riprendere quota o di allontanarsi, lui era lì, alle sue spalle, con fiammate di energia verde che gli percuotevano senza pietà le braccia e il petto e lo ributtavano al suolo, dove poi si ritrovava a dover parare gli spietati affondi della lancia._

_Seguendo le indicazioni di Jarvis, riuscì a piazzare un calcio, subito seguito da un colpo sparato dai propulsori che aveva sulle mani, ma lo scettro sembrò assorbire la maggior parte dell'impatto e, dopo un istante di tregua, il mago era di nuovo all'attacco come se fosse guidato da una forza inarrestabile._

_Strali di energia lo incalzarono da ogni direzione, proprio quando uno dei suoi ultimi missili oltrepassava la copia illusoria di Loki che lo aveva attaccato frontalmente; dopo un bruciante susseguirsi di colpi all'armatura sempre più danneggiata, si ritrovò schiantato al suolo, stordito. Respirò a fondo nel tentativo di attenuare il pulsare al petto e alla spalla destra, dove gli attacchi lo avevano bersagliato in misura maggiore; la testa gli pulsava, lo stomaco già provato dall'alcol si stava ribellando e nella sua bocca non sapeva se a prevalere fosse il sapore del sangue o della bile._

_Decisamente, minacciare il dio e cominciare lo scontro da solo non era stata la più brillante delle sue idee._

_Con cautela cominciò a muovere gli arti, nel tentativo di realizzare i danni subiti: l'armatura gli rispondeva ancora, Jarvis era attivo, ma il metallo incrinato e distorto in corrispondenza delle braccia gli rendeva molto difficile utilizzarle come avrebbe desiderato. Prima che riuscisse a recuperare le forze per alzarsi e combattere ancora, Loki lo sollevò di peso per il collo, fino a portarlo all'altezza dei propri occhi._

_Con una stretta poco piacevole allo stomaco, Tony si rese conto che durante il suo tentativo di invadere la Terra il dio non aveva mai combattuto sul serio. Non in questo modo, come se stesse lottando per la vita e fosse pronto a trascinare con sé nella morte lui e buona parte della città._

_Non lo aveva mai visto così furioso, nemmeno quando Loki lo aveva scaraventato fuori dalla finestra. Adesso sembrava che i suoi lineamenti fossero pervasi da pura rabbia, dall'odio bruciante e disperato di una belva messa con le spalle al muro e pronta a crearsi una via di fuga lacerando e distruggendo chiunque avesse cercato di bloccarla._

“ _Legolas, a che punto siete?” chiese, con la voce appena più soffocata del normale “Ho un dio molto arrabbiato che sta cercando di strangolarmi, vi dispiace darvi una mossa?”_

“ _Qualche minuto e siamo lì. Cerca di rimanere vivo.”_

_Una stilettata di magia si insinuò nella parte esterna della spalla, rendendo inutilizzabile l'arma con cui era stato pronto a fare fuoco._

“ _Fosse facile.” borbottò, prima di chiudere la comunicazione._

_Ordinò a Jarvis di caricare i razzi, ma la morsa sulla sua gola era soffocante, sentiva l'armatura che cedeva poco a poco per la terribile pressione a cui era sottoposta e con una chiarezza agghiacciante si rese conto di quale sarebbe stato il suo destino se non fosse riuscito a liberarsi. I razzi partirono proprio quando la stretta cominciava a farsi dolorosa, ma invece di raggiungere il loro bersaglio si scontrarono con uno scudo invisibile._

_Lo percorse un brivido nel sentire la potenza dell'armatura calare sensibilmente, con la voce di Jarvis che si faceva via via meno comprensibile. Non era un codardo, quando si era diretto nel portale con il missile nucleare era stato certo che non ci sarebbe stato ritorno, ma non poteva rimanere impassibile dinanzi alla furia di quello che mai prima d'allora gli era sembrato così degno del suo titolo di divino._

“ _Ti stai rendendo conto della tua impotenza, mortale?” sibilò Loki, come se fosse stato capace di leggergli i pensieri “Della tua follia nell'aver sfidato un dio?”_

_I suoi occhi si soffermarono un istante sulla traccia rossastra che gli sporcava il mento._

“ _Non credevo gli dei potessero sanguinare.”_

_Anche se se lo aspettava, non riuscì a vedere davvero l'attacco, intuì solo il guizzo del braccio con cui il mago rivolse la lancia contro di lui. L'armatura, già danneggiata dalla magia, cedette, e gli sfuggì un gemito quando la punta aguzza dell'arma gli penetrò a fondo nella spalla. Mentre ancora lottava contro l'ondata di dolore, si avvide a stento che Loki aveva mollato la lancia per allungare le dita verso il suo volto. Senza un istante di esitazione, il mago gli strappò via la parte frontale dell'elmo con una tale facilità che gli diede la spaventosa consapevolezza di cosa sarebbe successo se dopo l'armatura il dio avesse voluto fare a pezzi anche lui._

_Con una mano che si aggrappava futilmente al polso del dio, si ritrovò a fronteggiare il suo volto senza più alcuno schermo, sentendosi insopportabilmente debole e indifeso dinanzi al suo sguardo feroce. Anche con la fatica incisa sui suoi lineamenti, il respiro affannoso, il pallore e i segni dello scontro, Loki era quanto di più terribile avesse mai affrontato, forse perché malgrado tutto era ancora in piedi e non accennava a crollare nemmeno dopo aver ricevuto un fottuto missile in pieno petto, nemmeno dopo aver sputato sangue, dopo avergli dato prova di essere già ferito ed esausto prima ancora che cominciasse a combattere. Era ancora in piedi, rifuggendo ogni logica e regalandogli la certezza che, nello scontro precedente, lui avesse solo_ giocato _._

_Con lo sguardo puntato sui suoi occhi verdi, cercando di ignorare l'agonia centrata nella sua spalla, dove il peso della lancia ancora conficcata nella carne gli stava allargando la ferita, intravide un bagliore rossastro. Per un attimo lo fissò come ipnotizzato, chiedendosi se quella sfumatura vermiglia avesse qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che fosse stato adottato, o se invece fosse la tangibile rappresentazione della sua rabbia; poi il bisogno di rimanere vivo cancellò qualsiasi altro pensiero._

_Provò a convogliare la poca energia che gli rimaneva nei propulsori, per un ultimo, disperato tentativo di allontanarsi dal dio, ma l'armatura era ormai troppo danneggiata per rispondergli come avrebbe desiderato._

_Sollevò gli occhi sul cielo sgombro, prima di riportarli sul suo avversario._

_Natasha e Clint stavano arrivando, armati, decisi, pronti a combattere; ma sarebbe stato troppo tardi per lui. E lo aveva capito anche Loki, che si accostò al suo volto con un sorriso da predatore._

“ _Supplicherai per la tua vita, Tony Stark?”_

_Lui cercò di scuotere la testa, accennando un ghigno per nascondere la propria paura._

“ _Spiacente, ma non è nel mio stile suppli...” cominciò a dire, ma la stretta sulla sua gola si intensificò fino a spezzargli le parole in un gemito._

_Il dolore del collo che veniva poco a poco schiacciato dall'armatura cominciò a farsi tagliente, non ancora insopportabile, ma abbastanza intenso da dargli la consapevolezza che, se la pressione di quelle dita d'acciaio fosse aumentata solo di un grammo, si sarebbe ritrovato cadavere nel giro di pochi secondi._

_L'espressione di Loki, dietro alla furia cieca e al trionfo per la propria vittoria, era impenetrabile._

_Confusamente puntò lo sguardo sulla scia cremisi lasciata da quel rivolo di sangue, che contrastava in modo violento con il volto pallidissimo e il bagliore verde delle sue iridi, una parte della propria mente incredula che invece di pronunciare una frase sarcastica e possibilmente offensiva stesse sprecando i suoi ultimi minuti di vita studiando le apparenze del suo nemico – e non era possibile che un uomo magro come Loki avesse una simile forza, di certo stava usando la magia per aumentare la capacità dei pochi muscoli che si ritrovava, e c'era del blu sulle sue dita e sulle porzioni di pelle visibili attraverso gli squarci dei vestiti e i vari pezzi dell'armatura dorata?_

_Il dio sorrise, dandogli per un attimo la terribile certezza che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima immagine impressa sulla sua retina._

“ _Ritieniti fortunato che per oggi ti lascerò vivere.” mormorò invece, più vicino del necessario “E preparati a implorare la mia clemenza.”_

_Prima ancora di dargli la possibilità di una replica, la presa sulla sua gola scomparve. Loki si era smaterializzato._

 

 

La sensazione dell'acqua calda sulla propria pelle martoriata era sublime. Le gocce creavano scie di fuoco quando percorrevano le ferite sulla sua schiena e sulle braccia, ma non gli importava di fronte al conforto di potersi finalmente ripulire di tutta la sporcizia e del sangue accumulato durante la prigionia.

Con il rumore del getto della doccia che lo avvolgeva, poteva permettersi di non pensare a niente, di non essere nessuno.

Poco a poco anche le taglienti fitte lungo tutto il busto, dove si erano abbattute le frustate dell'ultima sessione di tortura, si attenuarono in un sordo pulsare, mentre si occupava di cancellare dai polsi malconci l'impronta delle catene, sfregandoli fino a riaprire le croste che non avevano mai avuto una possibilità di guarire. Quando infine ebbe cancellato dal suo corpo ogni traccia di sporcizia, si limitò a rimanere sotto l'acqua con gli occhi chiusi e i muscoli più rilassati di quanto fossero mai stati dal giorno della sua cattura. Presto si sarebbe trovato a fronteggiare Loki, presto avrebbe scoperto per quale motivo non fosse ancora stato ucciso – ed era pronto a scommettere che non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto. Ma per il momento voleva godersi quella pace senza nome, il puro e semplice sollievo di una doccia calda.

Fu con un sospiro che dopo un tempo incalcolabile si rassegnò a chiudere il getto d'acqua e a prendere l'asciugamano più vicino. A contatto con la sua pelle, il tessuto risultò più morbido di quanto si aspettasse, o forse non era più abituato ad avere premuto contro il suo corpo qualcosa di diverso dal nudo pavimento della prigione. Quando ebbe finito di tamponarsi i capelli e il torace, se lo avvolse attorno ai fianchi, per poi uscire a piedi nudi dal bagno.

La casa sembrava ancora deserta.

Cominciò a camminare lentamente, raggiungendo il salotto dove lui e il dio si erano materializzati, senza trovare traccia di vita; la stanza era pulita e impeccabile, ma tanto spoglia e asettica da non risultare davvero ospitale: c'erano solo un divano di pelle nera, una poltrona coordinata con un cuscino verde, un tavolino, una credenza e una libreria riempita con tomi dall'aspetto molto poco terrestre.

Il suo sguardo inquieto vagò alla ricerca della familiare figura del mago.

Aveva ancora indosso l'asciugamano, ma adesso che non sapeva dove fosse Loki era più esitante rispetto a quando era nudo e inginocchiato dinanzi a lui. Forse era il suo istinto a metterlo in guardia, lì dove la volontà era del tutto indifferente, perché una condizione tanto assurda e priva di logica come ritrovarsi da solo e libero di esplorare le varie stanze lo confondeva. Non che gli importasse davvero della propria sorte, ma la routine delle ultime settimane si era interrotta troppo bruscamente e nel modo più inaspettato per non lasciarlo disorientato.

Un'ampia finestra, da cui filtrava la luce di un sole ormai alto nel cielo, catturò la sua attenzione mentre ancora stava esplorando il salotto, e si avvicinò ad essa prima ancora di poter controllare le proprie azioni.

Si affacciò alla ricerca di una via di fuga più perché era l'azione più naturale da fare nelle sue condizioni che per reale convinzione; poi fece un passo indietro per lo stupore: al posto della città che si era aspettato, o almeno di un paesaggio familiare, c'era solo il cielo azzurro che si allungava sconfinato oltre l'orizzonte, sopra a quella che sembrava una cascata senza fondo. A parte l'acqua che scorreva in perfetto silenzio, dando l'idea che la casa in cui si trovava stesse per precipitare nel vuoto, non c'era nulla. Solo un baratro luminoso e privo di forme o contorni.

Se non fosse stato per l'arredamento tipicamente terrestre, avrebbe creduto di potersi trovare ad Asgard, ma c'era Loki di mezzo, e con il mago le probabilità che si trattasse di un incantesimo illusorio erano davvero elevate. Aprì la finestra, sorpreso di poterlo fare senza ricevere una scarica di energia come punizione per il tentativo di fuga; non appena allungò cauto la mano, le sue dita però incontrarono una barriera trasparente dalla consistenza elastica, che, pur sembrando innocua, almeno al tatto, non dava l'idea di poter essere oltrepassabile.

Subito corse verso le altre finestre, senza curarsi delle proteste del proprio corpo esausto e dolorante a quello sforzo.

La cascata si vedeva da tutti i lati, infinita e silenziosa, come se la casa fosse sorta sulla sua sommità e non esistesse null'altro.

Incantesimo, dunque. Con ogni probabilità si trovava ancora sulla Terra.

Non che questo facesse qualche differenza, considerando la sua totale incapacità di contrastare il dio o di sfuggirgli senza l'armatura.

_E, comunque, voleva davvero combatterlo o sfuggirgli?_

Rifece il giro di tutte le finestre della casa, trovando in corrispondenza di ognuna la stessa barriera elastica che gli aveva bloccato le dita poco prima; poi si avvicinò alla porta di ingresso. L'aveva tenuta per ultima, dicendosi che preferiva aspettare di distruggere l'ultima sua speranza di sparire prima del ritorno di Loki; ma in una parte del suo animo sapeva che se aveva temporeggiato era stato solo perché, se la speranza non fosse stata distrutta e avesse scoperto di poter fuggire, non sapeva se lo avrebbe fatto davvero.

Allungò la mano verso il pomello della porta, certo di trovare la serratura bloccata o, peggio, una magia che gli si rivoltasse contro per il suo tentativo di uscire; invece, con sua grande sorpresa, la porta si aprì senza alcuna resistenza. A incontrare il suo sguardo stupito, tuttavia, ci fu un atrio identico a quello in cui si trovava. Provò comunque a oltrepassare la soglia, solo per ritrovarsi nella stessa casa che aveva cercato di lasciarsi alle spalle, come se stesse passando da un'abitazione al suo solido e tridimensionale riflesso.

Sentì un sorriso ironico sorgere da qualche parte nella sua mente e morire prima di raggiungergli le labbra: doveva aspettarselo che Loki sarebbe stato più creativo nel tenerlo prigioniero, optando per un incantesimo diverso da una semplice barriera.

Fece avanti e indietro un paio di volte, sempre con lo stesso esito di passare da una casa alla sua gemella, prima di rassegnarsi a chiudere la porta e tornare a esplorare le stanze. Poco gli importava del luogo dove avrebbe trascorso la sua prigionia, ma muoversi gli permetteva di non pensare e di distrarsi dal richiamo del solito dolore che gli opprimeva il petto.

Già durante la ricerca delle finestre aveva notato che c'era un solo piano, o, se esisteva un piano superiore, non sembrava raggiungibile tramite mezzi umani; dei tre brevi corridoi collegati al salotto, uno portava all'ingresso, il secondo alla cucina e il terzo al bagno, a una porta chiusa a chiave e a una camera da letto a cui aveva dato solo un'occhiata distratta mentre era impegnato a studiare le finestre. Si diresse verso quest'ultima, questa volta entrando esitante e con i sensi pronti a cogliere un pericolo sconosciuto, ma davanti ai suoi occhi comparve solo una normalissima stanza, spoglia quanto il salotto: a parte un armadio, una scrivania e altri libri sistemati su una mensola, c'erano solo un letto matrimoniale, con una trapunta nera e un unico cuscino, e un comodino su cui era appoggiata una piccola lampada.

Senza reale convinzione, si mise a cercare dei vestiti da utilizzare in sostituzione dell'umido asciugamano che ancora gli cingeva i fianchi, ma l'armadio era vuoto. Ripercorse i propri passi lungo il corridoio e si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa a chiave; la serratura non pareva robusta e perfino senza l'armatura o dei super poteri sarebbe dovuto essere capace di forzarla. Provò ancora ad abbassare la maniglia ed entrare, invano; poi fece un tentativo di sfondarla con un calcio, fremendo per il contraccolpo che gli spedì una scarica di dolore lungo tutto il bacino e la schiena in ricordo delle torture subite. Non ci provò una seconda volta.

Avrebbe potuto accanirsi con più convinzione, provare a scassinare la serratura, ricorrere a ogni mezzo per aprire quella porta, perché se il dio si era preso il disturbo di chiuderla a chiave e probabilmente con la magia doveva esserci un motivo ben preciso; ma scoprire i suoi segreti non gli importava tanto da sprecare altre energie di un corpo già esausto. Fece dietrofront e raggiunse l'ultima stanza ancora da esplorare, una cucina piccola e così tremendamente normale che sembrava assurdo anche solo pensare di associarla a Loki.

Uno sguardo al frigo vuoto gli fece comprendere che, al contrario di Thor, il dio non aveva bisogno di mangiare, o forse si procurava il cibo necessario tramite la magia, magari congiurandolo al momento; una simile immagine gli pareva di certo più intonata a lui che pensarlo mentre faceva la spesa come una persona qualunque.

L'esplorazione della credenza e dei cassetti si rivelò appena più soddisfacente: non erano riempiti nemmeno a metà, ma trovò comunque delle pentole quasi nuove, piatti, bicchieri, tovaglioli di stoffa e posate. D'istinto le sue dita si strinsero attorno al manico del coltello più lungo e affilato, uno probabilmente adatto a tagliare la carne, che sembrava in grado di penetrare nel corpo di un uomo con estrema facilità se maneggiato adeguatamente. E lui, pur senza avere avuto l'addestramento di Natasha e Clint, che li rendeva capaci di uccidere qualunque nemico umano con qualsiasi oggetto di uso comune, sapeva di poter risultare pericoloso con un'arma simile.

Ne saggiò la lama con un polpastrello, soppesandolo pensiero, poi si rese conto davvero di cosa stesse tenendo in mano.

Un coltello da cucina contro un dio che aveva dimostrato in più occasioni di poterlo sconfiggere anche quando aveva l'armatura.

Scoppiò a ridere all'improvviso, un suono rauco e violento che lo spaventò, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Forse un uomo meno egocentrico e narcisista avrebbe visto in quella lama un'espiazione che gli avrebbe anche garantito l'unica fuga possibile, ma il suo primo e unico pensiero era stato quello di utilizzare il coltello per attaccare Loki. Era così patetico che non riusciva nemmeno ad avere la dignità di pensare di rivolgere l'arma contro di sé.

Il riso che gli invadeva la bocca si velò di disprezzo, divenne più amaro, più tagliente, un suono capace di infrangere il silenzio assoluto di quella casa asettica con la potenza di un'esplosione e di invaderne ogni angolo. Ormai gli facevano male i polmoni, i muscoli doloranti protestavano per quello scoppio di isterica ilarità che lo squassava con una violenza inaspettata, ma continuò a ridere fino a rimanere senza fiato, fino a sentire mille altre emozioni premere nella sua gola per richiedergli uno sfogo che lui non si sarebbe mai concesso.

Si passò una mano tremante sugli occhi, mentre la risata si spegneva in un singulto.

Non aveva mai sentito come in quel momento il bisogno di un drink.

Rimise il coltello al suo posto senza guardarlo e tornò in salotto, barcollando appena. Non aveva più nulla a cui dedicarsi e la spossatezza fisica ed emotiva aveva cominciato a pervadergli ogni singolo muscolo del corpo, facendogli sperare in un sonno senza sogni. Dopo un'ultima breve occhiata nella camera da letto, quasi si aspettasse di trovare Loki steso ghignante sul materasso e intento a studiarlo in perfetto silenzio, tornò in salotto.

Pervaso dalla piacevole e quasi estranea sensazione dell'asciugamano a contatto con la pelle nuda, si sedette in un angolo del divano e attese.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie dei kudos!

**Capitolo 6: Broken laugh**

 

_Era caduto._

_Per ore – giorni mesi anni._

_Senza fine, senza tregua, senza vita._

_Aveva attraversato orrori che avrebbero annichilito la mente di qualunque altro essere vivente, che si sarebbero nutriti della sua razionalità un sanguinoso morso alla volta, perché nemmeno un immortale poteva passare indenne attraverso quel vuoto nero e silenzioso, così gelido da far rabbrividire perfino il mostro Jotun occultato sotto la sua pelle_ _Æsir_ _._

_L'impatto con il suolo di una nuova realtà gli era riverberato fino all'interno delle ossa, mentre ancora la sua coscienza annaspava tra i brandelli di pensieri che gli erano rimasti dopo essere stato inghiottito nel nulla presente tra regni. Ferito ed esausto per lo sforzo di mantenere se stesso durante la lunga caduta, non era stato capace di rialzarsi nemmeno quando delle bestie sconosciute si erano assiepate intorno a lui._

_Aveva concentrato tutto se stesso per scorgere i loro tratti attraverso l'oscurità che pareva avvolgere i suoi pensieri, più ancora dei suoi occhi, e alla fine li aveva riconosciuti: Chitauri. Esiliati dei Nove Regni. Incubi ormai dimenticati da tutti, salvo che dagli antichi tomi della biblioteca di Asgard._

_Era stato allora che erano cominciate le torture._

_A volte si protraevano fino a privarlo della coscienza, altre si interrompevano giusto il tempo per fargli recuperare la lucidità, altre volte ancora quei mostri gli permettevano quasi di rigenerarsi del tutto prima di ricominciare a lacerargli la carne e a rompergli le ossa; più raramente compariva l'Altro, il loro leader, che gli parlava dei piani di conquista di Midgard, del Tesseract, della missione di servire un padrone immortale e innamorato della Morte._

_Anche se non lo aveva mai nemmeno sfiorato, lo odiava più ancora dei suoi diretti carnefici._

_Lui sarebbe stato il primo che avrebbe ucciso, non appena avesse recuperato le forze._

_Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso dal suo arrivo, quando infine colse dei passi pesanti in lontananza. Avrebbero potuto essere semplici giorni o interi millenni. Era ancora troppo debole per richiamare la magia a proteggerlo, mentre ancora tutta la sua vita era incentrata sulla sofferenza e sullo sforzo di ricucire assieme i brandelli della propria mente._

_Confusamente, tra gli sprazzi di dolore che gli bersagliavano la coscienza già vacillante per la caduta, scorse una figura diversa dai suoi carnefici. Non ebbe bisogno di metterla a fuoco, di scorgere i tratti che caratterizzavano quell'essere, il cui potere era stato sufficiente a fargli correre un brivido lungo la schiena più ancora delle torture, per riconoscerlo._

_Davanti a lui c'era Thanos._

_Ne indagò il volto senza nemmeno sentire più il dolore, impegnato nel semplice sforzo di riempire d'aria i propri polmoni, mentre si ritrovava a sostenere gli occhi di uno dei pochissimi nemici che perfino l'All-Father temeva._

_Poi le labbra del titano si aprirono in un sorriso._

“ _Sei molto lontano da casa, piccolo dio.”_

_Ma lui non aveva più una casa, quell'ultimo rifiuto di Odino gliel'aveva strappata via per sempre, un 'no, Loki' che riverberava doloroso nella sua mente anche attraverso la tagliente sofferenza dovuta alle torture e che non avrebbe mai smesso di martellargli il petto._

_(bastardo senza padre, figlio non voluto, mostro, Jotun)_

“ _Come pensi di salvarti la vita?” domandò il titano, sul volto un cupo divertimento._

_In una frazione di secondo, tutto gli fu lampante._

“ _Io ti servo.” mormorò, stupito di non averlo realizzato prima._

_Ma in pochi avrebbero perso tempo a torturarlo senza ucciderlo e senza danneggiargli troppo il fisico o la mente, se non avessero desiderato qualcosa da lui. Le sue ferite stavano già guarendo, il dolore era un tagliente e delizioso rimando al suo essere ancora in vita, il suo potere esisteva ancora, flebile e fuori portata, eppure si stava rigenerando poco a poco, pronto a fluirgli nelle vene con l'intensità che solo il migliore tra i maghi dei Nove Regni poteva aver sperimentato._

“ _Non credere di poter contrattare con me.” rispose Thanos, un sibilo che era ghiaccio e fuoco assieme nelle sue orecchie, e portava con sé orrori sconosciuti; ma non aveva negato le sue parole, non ne aveva neppure sminuito il significato._

_Quando il titano gli diede le spalle, scomparendo nell'oscurità, qualcuno scoppiò a ridere, e un brivido gli gelò la schiena non appena si rese conto che quella risata folle e spezzata usciva dalle sue stesse labbra. I Chitauri lo guardavano come fosse impazzito, ma non gli importava, nulla più contava in quel momento tranne la consapevolezza che a riconoscere le sue capacità, a richiedere i suoi servigi, ad avere bisogno di lui come la sua falsa famiglia non aveva mai dimostrato, fossero proprio simili mostri._

_Il suo posto era tra loro, adesso. Finalmente aveva trovato il luogo a cui apparteneva._

Non una reliquia dimenticata nell'ombra di Thor, All-Father, ma un'arma nelle mani del più pericoloso nemico di Asgard.

_E allora rise, rise fino a quando ebbe la bocca invasa dal sangue, fino a quando la sua gola divenne un unico nodo di dolore raschiante e i polmoni cominciarono ad ardere più ancora delle costole spezzate. Anche quando le forze lo abbandonarono, lasciandolo un corpo inerte e spezzato sul pavimento di pietra, la risata gli riverberava nel petto._

_Nessuno lo toccò più. Lo lasciarono giacere ansimante nella sua stessa miseria, convinti che fosse ormai annegato nella follia; ma la sua mente era più lucida di quanto fosse mai stata da quando aveva lasciato andare l'ultimo appiglio che lo legava alla sua falsa famiglia._

_Anche quando scivolò nel nulla, non smise di pensare._

_Aveva un piano, adesso. Uno scopo. Una via di fuga da quell'oscurità che gli era penetrata nelle ossa. Ed era pronto a modellare il fato di due regni con le proprie mani._

_Quando riprese coscienza, Thanos era di nuovo chino su di lui._

“ _Piccolo dio, sei pronto a servirmi?” chiese, con un timbro che graffiava la sua coscienza quasi avesse artigli capaci di conficcarglisi nel cranio e nella carne._

_Solo allora sollevò le palpebre e fissò il titano dritto negli occhi._

“ _Tu dammi un'armata.” mormorò, un soffio rauco di una voce che non riconosceva come propria “E io ti darò il Tesseract.”_

 

 

 

Era ricomparso nel salotto dopo un paio di minuti.

Privo di armatura o scettro e con in mano dei vestiti per Stark presi direttamente dalla sua residenza, si era ammantato di invisibilità per scoprire cos'avrebbe fatto il suo prigioniero finché era convinto di essere solo. Come ombra silenziosa aveva atteso che uscisse dal bagno, per poi seguirlo di stanza in stanza cercando di catturarne i pensieri, alla ricerca di un guizzo del nemico arrogante e sempre con l'ironia a piegargli le labbra in un sorriso.

Era rimasto deluso.

Gli erano stati sufficienti i primi minuti di studio per comprendere che l'arrendevolezza dimostrata quando lo aveva trovato in quella cella e quando poi, una volta raggiunta la sua casa, lo aveva costretto in ginocchio non era stata una recita: Stark era spezzato, ridotto a un patetico surrogato di se stesso che non riusciva nemmeno a tenere alto lo sguardo; sembrava muoversi per inerzia, senza un vero e proprio scopo, come se fosse inseguito da qualcosa e avesse paura di fermarsi anche solo per un istante.

Lo aveva visto vagare nelle varie stanze per controllare le finestre non con la convinzione di chi stesse cercando la fuga, ma con una totale assenza di emozioni che gli faceva sospettare di avere di fronte un uomo già rassegnato alla fine, pronto a girarsi sul fianco e a morire. La reazione all'incantesimo che aveva lanciato sulla porta non era stata più soddisfacente: a un certo punto, quando Stark aveva realizzato che non sarebbe riuscito a uscire dalla casa, sul suo volto era balenata un'emozione sospettosamente simile al sollievo.

Lo aveva seguito nell'esplorazione della camera da letto senza rivelarsi, per poi accogliere con un accenno di approvazione il suo tentativo di aprire lo studio, che era schermato con la magia; il suo prigioniero, tuttavia, aveva desistito troppo presto per i suoi gusti.

A quel punto era stato il turno della cucina, dove lo aveva visto studiare con troppo interesse un coltello. Gli era sfuggito un sorriso all'idea che quel mortale potesse affrontarlo con un'arma così misera, assieme a un luccichio carico di aspettativa.

_Sì, Stark, prova a combattermi, mostrami la tua stolta arroganza da mortale, cosicché io possa distruggerla con le mie mani._

Poi però l'uomo era scoppiato a ridere all'improvviso, ed era stata una risata che gli aveva fatto indurire lo sguardo, perché era troppo familiare.

Aveva dovuto combattere con tutto se stesso per reprimere l'impulso di afferrare il suo prigioniero per la gola e porre fine a quel suono nel modo più definitivo; ancora adesso poteva sentire le dita fremergli al solo ricordo di quella risata rauca e disperata.

Ma poi il mortale aveva ripreso il controllo, tremando come se fosse stato scaraventato tutto d'un tratto nelle lande ghiacciate di Jotunheim, e aveva rimesso il coltello al suo posto, per poi avviarsi barcollando verso il salotto, dove si era seduto ormai privo della volontà e forse delle forze di muoversi ancora.

Adesso sembrava che Stark avesse ceduto al sonno senza volerlo, con l'asciugamano stretto ormai scompostamente attorno ai fianchi, raggomitolato in un angolo del divano. Poteva vedere tracce di frustate lungo tutta la schiena, lividi violacei sul busto e sugli arti, sovrapposti a quelli giallognoli meno recenti e alle piccole ustioni circolari, una mappa di dolore che avrebbe guardato con compiacimento, se fosse stato lui a incidergliela sulla pelle; eppure non sembrava avesse subito fratture o ferite davvero gravi, al punto che i polsi scorticati sembravano la parte più malridotta del suo corpo. Il suo respiro regolare, senza alcuna traccia di fatica, e la temperatura del suo corpo in linea con la media midgardiana smentivano la possibilità di danni agli organi interni; non aveva nemmeno scorto cicatrici recenti o tracce di torture particolarmente crudeli che potessero giustificare la sua prostrazione.

Aveva sofferto, questo era sicuro, ma un po' di dolore non poteva aver tolto a un avversario tanto arrogante la volontà di lottare. Erano troppo vividi i ricordi dei loro scontri, nei quali Stark aveva continuato a combattere, imprecare e insultare con tutte le sue forze anche con le ossa rotte e l'armatura a pezzi; perfino nel loro secondo confronto, quando le ferite ricevute mentre fuggiva da Asgard lo avevano spinto a usare tutti i poteri residui senza trattenersi, e i suoi occhi avevano riconosciuto la sorpresa e la paura sui lineamenti del mortale dinanzi alla sua schiacciante superiorità, nemmeno trafiggergli la spalla, nemmeno piegare l'acciaio della sua armatura con la mano stretta attorno alla sua gola, era stato sufficiente a farlo tacere.

Eppure adesso l'uomo era muto, apatico, inerte. L'ombra sbiadita del nemico che in passato era stato in grado di divertirlo.

Curvò le labbra in una smorfia.

Stark era stato spezzato da mani che non erano le sue, e non riusciva a comprendere in quale modo.

Reprimendo l'impulso di svegliarlo per dar sfogo alla propria frustrazione, spostò lo sguardo dal suo volto contratto per la tensione allo strano congegno luminoso incastrato nel suo petto. Quello era un altro particolare che lo incuriosiva, ma adesso non era il momento di pretendere delle risposte. Dopo un'ultima occhiata alla sagoma addormentata del suo prigioniero, appoggiò i vestiti sulla parte libera del divano e lasciò il salotto. Gli fu sufficiente un pensiero per materializzare lo scettro direttamente nella stretta sicura della sua mano destra, mentre la magia che gli scorreva nelle vene si protendeva verso l'identico potere di cui era impregnata l'arma.

Adesso c'era il frammento del Tesseract che richiedeva la sua attenzione.

 

 

 

Era comparso inaspettatamente lasciandoli tutti per un istante senza parole, Mjolnir in mano, il mantello rosso stranamente immacolato sulle spalle, nella prova che non avesse ancora combattuto, e la solita tenuta asgardiana che rivelava il suo retaggio regale.

“Thor! Ti credevamo ad Asgard, cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Steve, con un'inflessione che faceva capire come si fosse bloccato a stento prima di aggiungere 'e senza averci avvertito del tuo ritorno?'.

Il dio abbassò il martello.

“Sono stato mandato da mio padre. Heimdall ha percepito un potere simile a quello del Tesseract in mano a dei mortali e ho avuto l'ordine di investigare, ma sono arrivato tardi.”

Al contrario della sua solita espressione sorridente e affabile, adesso il dio del tuono appariva stanco, sopraffatto da pensieri che parevano averlo invecchiato di un decennio dall'ultima occasione in cui si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia.

Anche con la bocca invasa dall'aspro sapore della bile per la menzione del mago che gli aveva violato la mente, Clint non poteva fare a meno di notare questo cambiamento. All'angolo del suo campo visivo vide Natasha assumere l'espressione penetrante che prendeva possesso dei suoi lineamenti quando stava seguendo una traccia nota solo a lei.

“Vuoi dire che anche Loki ha percepito questo potere ed è venuto a prenderselo?” chiese l'assassina, dimostrando una volta di più la sua abilità di cogliere tra le righe ciò che le persone tacevano e intuire la situazione dai più minimi dettagli.

Gli occhi del dio scivolarono verso il pavimento come se non avesse più la forza di tenere alto lo sguardo.

“Temo di sì.”

Clint trasse un respiro profondo.

“Sei certo che sia opera di Loki?” domandò, la voce più tagliente del normale mentre sentiva la bocca farsi secca all'improvviso.

Lo avevano combattuto in più occasioni, durante l'ultimo anno, ma ancora gli bastava sentirlo nominare per provare un misto di rabbia bruciante, stretta allo stomaco e nausea, come se potesse percepire ancora la sua magia farsi strada nella propria mente e ridurlo a un adorante schiavo ansioso di servirlo. L'orribile sensazione di appartenere anima e corpo a qualcun altro non aveva mai smesso di tormentarlo, forse perché Loki non aveva cancellato il suo io, ma lo aveva distorto, rendendolo un soldato ansioso di compiacerlo, pronto a fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per obbedire ai suoi ordini. Era stata una prigionia più crudele rispetto a un semplice lavaggio del cervello: anche quando scoccava le frecce contro i suoi vecchi alleati, era sempre rimasto Clint. Pensava come Clint, sentiva come Clint, viveva come Clint. Era sempre rimasto lui, solo in uno stato d'animo che lo portava a considerare l'approvazione del dio il più fondamentale e irrinunciabile degli obiettivi. Si era ritrovato schiavo di un nemico e totalmente felice di esserlo.

Perfino i civili e gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che aveva ucciso mentre era sotto ai suoi ordini perdevano di importanza dinanzi a una simile violazione.

Impegnato nel tentativo di reprimere questi pensieri, quasi si perse il rassegnato movimento del capo con cui Thor assentì.

“Quando sono stato richiamato ad Asgard, è stato perché mio fratello ha rubato un artefatto capace di liberare un'inarrestabile energia fredda.” il dio indicò il blocco di ghiaccio in cui era rinchiuso Schmidt “Questi sono gli effetti del suo potere.”

_Possibile che queste maledette divinità non fossero in grado di controllare Loki? O almeno non potessero evitare di fornirgli nuove armi con cui far dilagare il caos sulla Terra?_

Soffocando la frustrazione, Clint si sforzò di deglutire e assumere un'espressione di noncuranza, che già sapeva non avrebbe ingannato Natasha.

“Cattivi che si fanno la guerra tra loro? Questa è nuova, ma non mi dispiace affatto.”

“Se non ci fosse di mezzo Tony.” commentò Steve, con un'occhiata dura.

Il dio si guardò attorno, perplesso.

“Dov'è Tony Stark?” chiese, come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto dell'assenza del miliardario.

“Lo hanno catturato un mese fa, più o meno. Questa era la base dove lo tenevano prigioniero.”

Thor guardò Steve con una sorpresa che non prometteva nulla di buono, poi scosse la testa.

“Ho esplorato questo edificio prima del vostro arrivo e ci sono solo cadaveri sconosciuti.” commentò, confermando i timori di Clint.

La presenza familiare dell'assassina al suo fianco lo spinse a voltare la testa.

“Vado a dare un'occhiata.” avvertì lei, sparendo senza aspettare una risposta.

Certo che Natasha potesse cavarsela senza il suo aiuto, anche nel caso in cui dei nemici fossero sfuggiti al dio, tornò a prestare attenzione ai compagni.

Steve stava aggiornando Thor sulla missione in cui Tony era stato catturato, ma lui non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla conversazione mentre il pensiero di Loki gli tormentava i pensieri. Bruce era ancora intento a studiare il blocco di ghiaccio, così lo affiancò, desideroso di cancellare dal proprio campo visivo il dio del fulmine, prima di ritrovarsi a sfogare la propria frustrazione – e sapeva che non era colpa sua, ma Thor gli ricordava troppo il fratellastro e il fallimento degli asgardiani nel tenerlo rinchiuso, per volerlo fronteggiare al momento.

“Cosa ne pensi?” chiese, dopo qualche minuto di silenziosa contemplazione.

Il dottore fece un sospiro.

“Ancora non accenna a sciogliersi.” si pulì gli occhiali su un lembo della camicia “Credo sarà un problema affrontare Loki, adesso che ha questo nuovo potere.”

“Fantastico, un dio psicopatico e capace di usare la magia che adesso può anche congelare la gente a piacimento. Proprio quello di cui sentivamo la mancanza.” commentò lui di rimando, senza curarsi di nascondere l'amarezza, né un'occhiata dura in direzione di Thor.

Con tutta la loro potenza e immortalità, sembrava che gli dei di Asgard provassero uno strano gusto a farsi fregare da Loki. E, con Tony scomparso chissà dove proprio dopo aver creduto di poter arrivare a salvarlo, non gli era facile mantenere un atteggiamento di distaccata imparzialità nei confronti di quegli esseri che già una volta si erano dimostrati indegni della loro fiducia. Forse percependo il suo malumore, Steve gli si avvicinò per cercare di calmarlo, ma Natasha ricomparve prima che potesse pronunciare parola.

“Nessun sopravvissuto e nessun cadavere che potrebbe essere Stark.” disse, senza la minima emozione riconoscibile nella voce o sul volto, anche se i suoi occhi infallibili non poterono fare a meno di notare la presa troppo decisa sulla pistola “Una delle celle però sembra essere stata usata di recente.”

“Quel prigioniero che hai fatto parlare ha detto che Tony era vivo fino a tre giorni fa.” commentò Steve “Quindi, o lo hanno trasferito in questi tre giorni, o lo hanno ucciso e si sono liberati del corpo.”

“O lo ha preso Loki.” aggiunse l'assassina, le labbra strette in una piega dura.

Thor si volse verso di lei.

“Non capisco. Perché mio fratello dovrebbe aver preso l'Uomo di Metallo?”

Clint si irrigidì d'istinto. Considerava Thor un amico e ne rispettava il senso dell'onore e il carattere schietto, ma, ogni volta che si riferiva a Loki come a suo fratello, aveva voglia di prenderlo a pugni.

“Se tu trovassi uno dei tuoi nemici in un momento in cui è inerme e incapace di difendersi, cosa faresti?” gli chiese Natasha.

Il dio la guardò incerto, probabilmente ripercorrendo il codice d'onore degli asgardiani alla ricerca di una risposta.

“Lo userei per ricavarne delle informazioni.” intervenne Clint, prima di dargli la possibilità di parlare “È un peccato che non ci siano sopravvissuti.” commentò poi, gli occhi che si fissavano sul leader nemico imprigionato nel ghiaccio.

Al suo fianco, Steve si irrigidì all'improvviso. La maschera nascondeva il colore delle sue guance, ma, a giudicare dallo sguardo duro sempre puntato su Schmidt, dalle labbra strette in una linea sottilissima e dalle mani chiuse a pugno che quasi tremavano, era certo che sotto il tessuto azzurro il super soldato fosse impallidito.

“Possiamo chiederlo a lui.”

Prima che Clint potesse protestare per l'assurdità di un simile commento, Bruce annuì lentamente.

“Steve ha ragione. Lui e Schmidt hanno un metabolismo simile, e se Steve è sopravvissuto per settant'anni in stato di ibernazione, forse abbiamo una possibilità di ottenere un testimone.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7: Studying the enemy**

 

_C'era sempre un sorriso sul volto di Schmidt._

“ _Io non lo farei.”_

“ _Scusa, ma tendo a non seguire i consigli dei nemici.” aveva ribattuto lui con un'impercettibile scrollata di spalle._

_E poi aveva rilasciato il colpo._

 

Si svegliò con il suono di uno sparo che gli perforava il cranio.

Per un attimo, mentre ancora i suoi polmoni rifiutavano l'aria che l'istinto cercava disperatamente di incamerare, credette di essere ancora nella prigione dove Schmidt lo aveva rinchiuso, con le pesanti catene ai polsi e la gola oppressa dal gelido collare di metallo; poi si rese conto di essere rannicchiato su qualcosa di soffice e pulito, troppo per appartenere a una cella. Non c'era nulla a bloccargli le braccia, la sofferenza gli bersagliava ancora i nervi ma era meno intensa rispetto al solito e l'odore di sangue e sporcizia aveva lasciato spazio a un leggero profumo di bagnoschiuma che stonava con il suo stato di prigioniero.

Mise a fuoco la stanza in cui si trovava, solo per ricordare in rapida successione gli ultimi avvenimenti.

_Loki._

Il dio non si vedeva da nessuna parte, ma uno sguardo ai vestiti che erano stati appoggiati sul lato libero del divano gli diede la consapevolezza del suo ritorno, facendogli inarcare un sopracciglio per la sorpresa; lo stupore aumentò quando li riconobbe: i pantaloni della tuta, la maglietta nera con un buco in corrispondenza del Reattore Arc e i boxer erano tutti inconfondibilmente abiti di sua proprietà.

Li indossò senza nemmeno chiedersi se si trattasse di un trucco o una trappola, scartando l'asciugamano ormai umido e crogiolandosi per un istante nel puro e semplice piacere di potersi permettere uno schermo tra l'aria e la propria pelle nuda. Anche se il tessuto della maglietta premeva sulle ferite sulla sua schiena, la sensazione di avere addosso dei vestiti dopo intere settimane di privazione gli regalava un conforto che non credeva possibile finché si trovava in mani nemiche.

Aguzzando lo sguardo per penetrare la penombra da cui era stata invasa la stanza, si diresse in cucina a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua per calmare la sete. Bevve mentre puntava lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, dove nel cielo sgombro da qualsiasi nuvola riconobbe le chiare tracce di un tramonto; a quanto pareva, la magia di Loki non influenzava il normale scorrere del giorno e della notte.

Un piccolo crampo allo stomaco gli ricordò che dovevano essere passate parecchie ore dall'ultima volta in cui aveva mangiato. Per un attimo si permise di credere che il dio, oltre ai vestiti, avesse portato anche del cibo, ma gli bastò aprire il frigorifero e la dispensa, ancora inesorabilmente vuoti, per distruggere queste speranze.

Senza permettersi un sospiro, lasciò la cucina.

L'inattività e l'angoscia di rimanere da solo con i propri pensieri lo spinsero a raggiungere la camera da letto. Per quanto strano potesse sembrargli che il dio fosse tornato solo per ignorarlo, aveva la netta sensazione di non essere più solo e non immaginava un altro posto in quella casa dove lo avrebbe potuto trovare. Dopo un attimo di esitazione dinanzi alla porta socchiusa, la aprì, certo di essere in procinto di infilarsi da solo nella tana del leone – ma, in fondo, gli importava davvero?

Entrò solo per fermarsi un passo oltre la soglia, senza sapere come reagire alla vista che gli si era parata di fronte: Loki era seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, vestito con i suoi soliti pantaloni di pelle ma a piedi nudi e con solo una canottiera nera a coprirgli il busto; a giudicare dal bagliore verde che lo circondava e rappresentava l'unica luce nella stanza buia, era evidente che stesse compiendo un qualche tipo di incantesimo di elevata difficoltà. Lo scettro appoggiato in grembo, quella che sembrava una perla luccicante di colore blu sospesa nell'aria di fronte a lui e le braccia tese con le mani aperte, da cui veniva generata la magia, erano i particolari che completavano quel quadro.

Rimase a fissarlo senza sapere come agire dinanzi a una situazione tanto anomala. Se non avesse trovato i vestiti sul divano, avrebbe potuto giurare che Loki si fosse dimenticato di lui; in ogni caso, era lampante che in quel momento il mago non trovasse di alcuna rilevanza la sua presenza, e ancora Tony si chiese per quale motivo lo avesse liberato da quella cella per portarlo via con sé quando non sembrava interessato a torturarlo a morte né a estorcergli informazioni. Un simile comportamento esulava da tutto ciò che si sarebbe aspettato; ma in fondo Loki era famoso per essere imprevedibile.

Stava giusto per tornare nel corridoio quando il dio, senza aprire gli occhi né fermare il flusso di magia, volse impercettibilmente la testa verso di lui.

“Stai fermo e non fare rumore.” gli ordinò, in un mormorio che tuttavia non perdeva nulla dell'autorità insita in quelle parole.

Tony scivolò a sedere sul pavimento, mantenendo la schiena aderente alla parete anche quando la pelle costellata di ferite cominciò ad ardere in protesta per quel contatto; ma era troppo stanco per sostenersi da solo e non si trattava di nulla di insopportabile in confronto alle torture subite nei giorni precedenti. Ignorando il dolore, puntò gli occhi sulla sagoma immobile del dio. Grazie al bagliore verde della magia, poteva scorgere i suoi tratti anche attraverso il buio sempre più fitto, le mani che si muovevano appena, mentre fili smeraldini si protendevano dalle sue dita fino a raggiungere lo scettro e la sfera blu.

Senza infrangere il silenzio, si mise a prendere nota di ogni particolare e ad analizzarlo in ogni minimo dettaglio, per tenere la mente concentrata su ciò che gli stava davanti e impedirle di riesumare gli orrori racchiusi nel proprio animo. Abituato a vederlo sul campo di battaglia o in una delle celle di detenzione da cui era sempre scappato senza problemi, con il sorriso da psicopatico stampato sul volto, lo sorprendeva che adesso Loki fosse così immobile, con un'espressione remota sul volto e le labbra chiuse in una piega dura; se non avesse scorto il suo petto muoversi lievemente a ogni respiro, avrebbe creduto di fissare una statua di gelido e pregiatissimo marmo.

Era facile dimenticare che lui fosse un mago esperto e non solo un adepto del Caos, quando si scontravano tra esplosioni e schermaglie verbali che intrattenevano entrambi; adesso invece ricalcava alla perfezione l'immagine di un venerabile maestro dell'arcano, capace di concentrarsi tagliando fuori dalla propria realtà il resto del mondo. La sua compostezza era irreale. Lo rendeva una figura misteriosa e distaccata dai semplici mortali, che sussurrava di antico potere e di secoli interi di esperienze dietro alle giovani apparenze dei suoi lineamenti; con la magia che lo avvolgeva simile a una fiamma verde, lo scettro appoggiato in grembo e la sfera blu sospesa davanti a lui, sembrava più divino di quanto Thor fosse mai stato.

I suoi occhi si spostarono dal bagliore verde alla sagoma del mago, scivolando sulla pelle pallida delle mani per risalire fino alle spalle e poi al volto teso per la concentrazione. Lì dove il dio del fulmine era tutta potenza e corpo massiccio da guerriero, Loki presentava un fisico asciutto e atletico, che aveva visto muoversi con una grazia pari a quella di Natasha sul campo di battaglia; eppure in quel momento si rese conto che la forza con cui era riuscito perfino a distorcergli l'armatura non proveniva del tutto dalla sua magia: c'erano muscoli ben delineati sulle sue braccia nude, che smentivano l'impressione di fragilità che poteva dare quando era privo delle sue protezioni dorate. Non gli sembrava più esile e indifeso in uno scontro a mani nude.

Un incremento nel bagliore che illuminava la stanza lo spinse a spostare lo sguardo sulla sfera blu; adesso ce n'erano due, una di dimensioni quasi il doppio dell'altra, e a un cenno delle dita del dio la più piccola scomparve nel nulla. Lo vide aggrottare la fronte, mentre il luccichio verde della sua magia si faceva ancora più intenso e l'aria stessa diveniva pesante, pervasa da un'elettricità che gli scivolò sulla pelle con un pizzicore innocuo; poi ci fu un lampo accecante che lo colse alla sprovvista, costringendolo a schermarsi gli occhi con un braccio, e l'istante successivo la sfera rimanente non c'era più. Dovette battere le palpebre un paio di volte per accorgersi che, anziché svanire come l'altra, era stata incastonata nello scettro, dove ora riluceva con una sfumatura azzurrina attraverso il potere verde ancora emanato da Loki.

Il dio fissò l'arma ansimante, lasciando intravedere quanto quell'incantesimo lo avesse affaticato, poi curvò le labbra in un sorriso. Fu l'istante successivo che, per la prima volta da quell'ordine lapidario, diede segno di accorgersi della sua presenza: con un movimento tanto rapido da farlo sussultare, si allungò nella sua direzione e rivolse la lancia contro di lui. La lama gli sfiorò la gola, premendo appena per fargli sentire quanto fosse aguzza e affilata, rendendo il battito contro il Reattore Arc un rimbombo che gli invadeva le orecchie nell'istintiva reazione a un pericolo mortale.

Doveva essere proprio degno di Loki tenere prigioniero un nemico per mezza giornata, cullarlo in una falsa sicurezza con le gentilezze di una doccia e dei vestiti, per poi ucciderlo per puro divertimento senza alcun motivo né preavviso.

Si irrigidì trattenendo il respiro, pronto all'affondo finale.

Attese un istante, due, tre, con lo sguardo fisso sul materasso anziché abbastanza alto da incrociare gli occhi del dio; ma ancora la lama si limitava ad accarezzargli la pelle, seguendo la linea della giugulare come se fosse indecisa dove trafiggere e poi risalendo fino al mento, senza mai spillare sangue.

Il freddo tocco del disagio si insinuò nel suo torace per quello stallo, intrecciandosi alla stanchezza che pervadeva ogni centimetro del suo corpo e che, a sorpresa, gli scaldò il petto con un fiotto di irritazione. Voleva solo che Loki decidesse cosa desiderava farne di lui, che lo lasciasse libero di raggomitolarsi sul divano e dormire, o che, se avesse avuto intenzione di ucciderlo, si sbrigasse a compiere l'affondo definitivo.

Mantenendo la minaccia dell'arma contro la sua gola, il mago si alzò in piedi con i suoi soliti movimenti aggraziati, per poi aumentare la pressione della lama sul suo mento in modo da costringerlo a sollevare la testa fino a incrociare il suo sguardo.

Adesso che l'unica luce presente nella stanza, a parte le stelle lontane e il suo stesso Reattore Arc, era quella emessa dalla pietra blu incastonata nell'arma, faceva più fatica a distinguere i suoi lineamenti, ma anche attraverso la penombra poteva riconoscere la stanchezza in un volto altrimenti imperscrutabile.

“Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa?”

Per un attimo fissò il dio con un'espressione carica di sorpresa; poi realizzò il significato di quella domanda ed esitò. Aveva fame, abituato com'era a un solo pasto quotidiano che quel giorno era mancato, tuttavia la verità non era una risposta semplice da dare. E non era sicuro di quanto fosse orgoglio, quanto timore di svelare una debolezza per cui sarebbe stato torturato con più ferocia o quanto un semplice comportamento autodistruttivo, ma non provò nemmeno ad assentire.

Lentamente scosse la testa.

I tratti del dio parvero indurirsi, ma forse era solo un'impressione data dalle ombre.

“Allora ti consiglio di dormire senza emettere un fiato.”

La lancia si allontanò dalla sua gola permettendogli di abbassare il capo, poi una catena, molto più leggera di quelle con cui lo aveva imprigionato Schmidt, si materializzò attorno al suo polso destro, andando ad ancorarlo a un anello d'acciaio appena comparso sul pavimento davanti a lui.

“Se mi disturbi ti farò passare il resto della notte a pentirtene.” aggiunse Loki.

Dopo aver fatto svanire lo scettro, il mago tornò sul letto senza nemmeno togliersi i pantaloni o indossare un pigiama.

Come se avesse esaurito di colpo tutte le sue energie, si lasciò cadere di schiena al centro esatto del materasso, con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia rilassate che occupavano buona parte dello spazio libero da ambo i lati, e, a giudicare dal ritmo regolare e sommesso del suo respiro, scivolò nel sonno una manciata di secondi più tardi.

Cercando la posizione meno scomoda sul duro pavimento, Tony si stese sul fianco con le braccia sotto la testa come un surrogato di un cuscino. Soppresse un gemito quando sentì la catena premere sulla brutta escoriazione che gli circondava il polso, ma non era tanto stretta da ferirlo di nuovo e gli pareva abbastanza lunga da permettergli di alzarsi in piedi, se avesse desiderato; poi anche questo dolore si spense nell'abitudine e la sua mente si aprì ad altri pensieri.

A dispetto della stanchezza, rimase con gli occhi spalancati nel buio, fissi sulla sagoma addormentata del dio, a interrogarsi sulle sue intenzioni.

Loki non aveva cominciato a torturarlo, né a interrogarlo sugli altri Avengers, sullo S.H.I.E.L.D. o sulla Terra in generale; non aveva nemmeno cercato di controllare la sua mente, anche se forse il fallimento passato lo aveva convinto che sarebbe stato impossibile.

Per la prima volta dopo quelli che sembravano secoli, si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui.

 

 

 

Il blocco di ghiaccio in cui era imprigionato il mortale ancora non accennava a sciogliersi, malgrado gli agenti stessero riscaldando la stanza con degli strani congegni midgardiani che avevano cominciato a farlo sudare come se avesse combattuto per ore e ore.

Dopo un colloquio un po' turbolento con Nick Fury, incentrato sul furto dello Scrigno e sui nuovi poteri acquisiti da Loki, era entrato nel laboratorio dove avevano trasportato l'uomo congelato, e lì era rimasto fino a quel momento, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua sagoma immobile, quasi nei suoi tratti potesse trovare la risposta a quell'enigma irrisolvibile che era suo fratello.

Loki era sempre stato capace di sorprenderlo, di agire in un modo incomprensibile alla sua mente da guerriero, ma da quando aveva voltato le spalle alla sua gente era diventato uno sconosciuto. Agiva in modo caotico, senza seguire alcuna regola tranne quelle che si imponeva lui stesso, mirando a uno scopo che i suoi occhi azzurri non riuscivano a scorgere. E a ogni loro incontro sembrava che scivolasse lontano da lui di un altro passo, immergendosi nel rancore e nel desiderio di vendetta che offuscava la sua mente.

Contrasse i pugni alla sola idea che ormai il fratello fosse perso per sempre, troppo folle, troppo malvagio, troppo spezzato per poter tornare ad Asgard.

Ma sua madre aveva fiducia in lui, lui stesso non poteva rassegnarsi ad abbandonare quello che, anche dopo gli ultimi scontri e la rivelazione sulle sue origini, aveva sempre considerato un membro della famiglia; e poco importava quali crimini avesse commesso: Loki era suo fratello. Uno dei pilastri fondamentali del luogo che chiamava casa. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per poterlo riavere al proprio fianco.

_Gli umani ci ritengono immortali. Vogliamo verificarlo?_

Bruciava quel ricordo, bruciava più del tocco di uno Jotun, più dello sguardo carico di disappunto di suo padre quando lo aveva bandito. Eppure non poteva scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che Loki non avesse voluto ucciderlo davvero, non con tutto se stesso, perché, se il suo scopo ultimo fosse stato quello di strappargli la vita, non lo avrebbe trafitto con un minuscolo pugnale, durante la battaglia finale di quel primo confronto su Midgard. Avrebbe congiurato una daga lunga e appuntita, avrebbe utilizzato la magia per perforarlo da parte a parte, lo avrebbe sventrato, invece di lasciargli sulla pelle solo una cicatrice che era l'ennesimo, doloroso rimando del suo odio.

E questo non era stato l'unico comportamento strano del fratello in occasione della guerra con i Chitauri: mentre guidava l'invasione, sembrava che Loki mancasse di convinzione, come il valoroso Phil Coulson aveva affermato. Pur avendo commesso l'errore di sottovalutarli e sminuirli prima degli eventi su Jotunheim, conosceva i suoi poteri e sapeva che il fratello non aveva combattuto al meglio contro di loro. Loki avrebbe potuto uccidere più di metà del loro gruppo senza rischiare la vita, perché, a parte Banner e lui stesso, gli altri non erano e non sarebbero mai stati una minaccia per un dio: Tony Stark senza la sua armatura era debole, fragile come qualsiasi mortale; l'arciere e lady Natasha si battevano bene, ma i loro corpi potevano essere annichiliti in un istante, da chi possedesse la forza di uno Jotun o di un Æsir. Anche Steve Rogers, per quanto più potente degli altri midgardiani, non avrebbe potuto opporsi a lungo a Loki, se il mago avesse deciso di eliminarlo. Eppure suo fratello non aveva ucciso nessuno di loro. Né lo aveva fatto nei loro confronti successivi.

Non capiva per quale motivo durante il mese precedente Loki non avesse rivolto il terribile potere dello Scrigno contro gli Avengers, approfittando della sua assenza da Midgard per annichilirli.

A volte, quando si permetteva un ottimismo che i suoi compagni chiamavano illusione, voleva sperare che questo dimostrasse come suo fratello non desiderasse davvero conquistare per sé un regno diventandone l'impietoso tiranno. A volte si crogiolava nella speranza che suo fratello potesse ancora essere salvato.

Anche nel luogo della sua ultima comparsa c'erano dei particolari che non quadravano: in un angolo dell'edificio pieno di cadaveri, avevano trovato il braccio mancante del nemico congelato. Era intatto, fatta eccezione per il palmo scarnificato, e Bruce Banner gli aveva detto che Loki doveva averlo mutilato solo dopo aver rivolto contro di lui lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, dettaglio di cui non comprendeva il motivo. Suo fratello non era il tipo da infierire su un nemico caduto.

Un rumore appena percettibile lo distolse dalle proprie riflessioni per fargli mettere a fuoco il nemico congelato, facendo germogliare nel suo animo la speranza di poter ottenere delle informazioni su Loki: nella fredda prigione aveva cominciato a formarsi una crepa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di kudos, bookmark e delle letture^^

**Capitolo 8: Awakening**

 

_La grotta era buia, immersa in un caldo soffocante che gli rendeva difficile anche solo respirare. La puzza di sangue gli invadeva le narici, facendogli contrarre la gola per il bisogno di espellere la bile ormai arrivata in cima all'esofago. Il silenzio ovattato, tanto assoluto da annichilire la sua persona, i suoi ricordi, le sue speranze, serviva solo ad amplificare il suo terrore._

_La mano gli corse per puro istinto al petto e fu con un grido soffocato che i suoi polpastrelli incontrarono una voragine, anziché il rassicurante Reattore Arc da cui dipendeva la sua vita._

_Poi arrivarono le voci, risate roche, odore di morte, di sudore e poca pulizia, dita ruvide sul suo collo come tenaglie, cuore danneggiato che cercava di scappargli dal petto, nervi in fiamme per lo sforzo di liberarsi – e già sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta, che avrebbe solo prolungato la sua agonia e il loro divertimento._

_Poi era sotto acqua, a urlare mentre il gelo gli invadeva l'anima senza spegnere l'incendio dei suoi polmoni._

_Poi era nel deserto, impegnato nello sforzo di mettere un piede dopo l'altro senza fermarsi, di costringersi a camminare per continuare a vivere._

_Poi era dinanzi a Schmidt, gli occhi fissi sui bambini usati come ostaggi, troppo arrogante per fermare l'orrore._

_Poi era con Rhodey, durante il suo compleanno quando stava per morire, armatura contro armatura, con l'alcol che gli inebriava i sensi e il dolore senza tamponare davvero la sua disperazione._

_Poi era a terra, ai piedi dell'amico, circondato da cadaveri troppo piccoli, la bocca aperta in un urlo muto mentre risentiva mille volte quell'ultimo sparo._

_E allora Rhodey lo guardò dritto in faccia, ed era Rhodey, era Loki, era Schmidt, era ognuno dei bambini._

“ _Non sei il protettore che credevi. Non hai il diritto di indossare l'armatura. Non sei degno di essere Iron Man. Piccolo patetico mortale senza cuore, che costruisce un'armatura per fingersi un eroe e riempire il buco che ha nel petto”._

_E l'acqua gelida tornò a invadergli i polmoni mentre gridava._

 

 

Si alzò a sedere di scatto con il cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e la bocca tanto secca che gli pareva di avere ingoiato chili di sabbia, come se fosse ancora in Afghanistan, in attesa del miracoloso salvataggio da parte di Rhodey; solo che questa volta non sarebbe arrivato nessuno, questa volta era solo, e poteva solo cadere e cadere ancora, senza possibilità di toccare il fondo.

Batté le palpebre.

Gli furono necessari minuti interi per rendersi conto che non era nel deserto, né in una grotta buia, con un lacerante dolore al torace intrecciato al terrore di sentire il primo, rudimentale Reattore Arc che gli veniva strappato dal petto. Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco la realtà in cui si trovava – una stanza pulita e un po' spoglia, la luce del sole che trapelava dalle due finestre, il pavimento su cui aveva dormito, privo della minima traccia di polvere – si ritrovò a fissare un paio di familiari occhi verdi.

Trasse un respiro profondo, mentre ancora gli strascichi del sogno si diramavano lungo il suo corpo facendolo tremare. Sapeva di avere incisa sul volto la paura con cui si era risvegliato all'improvviso, di avere i capelli zuppi incollati al capo, di avere i polmoni che risucchiavano l'aria con un'avidità innaturale, mentre il grido che era riuscito a trattenere gli strozzava la gola; tutto nel suo aspetto era una prova di vulnerabilità, che di certo non poteva sfuggire al dio, eppure Loki non disse nulla. Lo stava guardando con un freddo interesse che lo faceva sentire un esperimento in una gabbia di vetro, ma non pareva minaccioso, né intenzionato a rivolgergli la parola.

Ugualmente silenzioso, lui tornò a stendersi sul pavimento e gli diede le spalle, sentendo il sudore gelido infradiciargli la schiena e la fronte.

Passati i primi mesi dalla creazione di Iron Man, gli incubi sull'Afghanistan si erano fatti sempre meno frequenti e più gestibili, tuttavia la cattura da parte di Schmidt pareva aver riportato alla luce il trauma passato, aggiungendo nuove e più taglienti sfumature al suo tormento.

Esalò piano l'aria che aveva inspirato.

Nei giorni precedenti si era svegliato in preda agli incubi una volta su due, ma nella solitudine della propria cella, dove il freddo e l'oscurità avevano cercato di schiacciarlo nella loro morsa claustrofobica, almeno aveva avuto tutto il tempo di riprendere il controllo e scacciare le proprie paure; adesso, tuttavia, sentiva lo sguardo del dio bruciargli la schiena.

Passò le dita sulla maglietta in corrispondenza del Reattore, dove il suo cuore pareva lottare per sfondargli il petto; ma la dura consistenza della propria creazione più grande lo rassicurò, era la prova tangibile che non si trovava in Afghanistan, che anche se era prigioniero non era chiuso in una grotta buia e sporca, con il torace aperto e le schegge di shrapnel che lo uccidevano un centimetro alla volta.

Era vivo. Nelle mani di Loki, ma vivo. E se il dio avesse deciso di ucciderlo, condannandolo al fato che sapeva di meritarsi, non sarebbe morto in un luogo sperduto dove tutto sapeva di sabbia e sangue.

Quando finalmente il suo respiro fu tornato alla normalità, l'attacco di panico ricacciato in un angolo della sua mente, si concentrò per controllare le proprie condizioni; era una semplice distrazione per non soffermarsi su pensieri troppo insidiosi, lo sapeva, ma in quel momento fare l'inventario delle ferite gli sembrava un'idea migliore piuttosto che lasciare libero sfogo ai ricordi incisi a fuoco nella propria retina. La schiena gli doleva, più per le torture che per la notte passata sul pavimento, scomodità a cui ormai si era abituato; i polsi bruciavano, soprattutto quello incatenato, che al minimo movimento gli mandava una fitta lungo tutto il braccio, ma non sanguinavano più. Anche i numerosi lividi sul torace e sul resto del corpo non lo infastidivano quanto il giorno precedente. Lo stomaco invece gli si stava attorcigliando dolorosamente su stesso, perché, passata la nausea dovuta al brusco risveglio, si era reso conto di essere del tutto vuoto.

Sospirò, chiedendosi se Loki avesse intenzione di lasciarlo morire di fame o se invece stesse solo aspettando di vederlo capitolare, di strappargli una supplica per avere del cibo. Il dio era arrivato prima che i soldati di Schmidt gli portassero la sua razione quotidiana, quindi, se la magia a protezione della casa non influenzava lo scorrere del giorno e della notte, doveva essere a digiuno da quasi due giorni, ormai. Due giorni. Quarantotto ore. Duemilaottocentoottanta minuti. Centosettantaduemilaottocento secondi.

Un uomo normale e in salute poteva sopravvivere anche una settimana senza cibo, anche due o tre. Ma lui non era esattamente un uomo in piena salute, men che meno un uomo normale, come il peso sul suo torace gli ricordava a ogni respiro. Quanti secondi c'erano in una settimana?

Il suono di coperte che venivano spostate alle sue spalle catturò la sua attenzione prima che riuscisse a terminare il calcolo. Si volse per puro istinto, alzandosi a sedere con una smorfia quando i muscoli dolenti si tesero in protesta.

Senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, il mago si alzò in piedi e lo oltrepassò diretto verso il corridoio; qualche istante più tardi, dopo il rumore di una porta che si apriva e si chiudeva, sentì l'inconfondibile scrosciare di un getto d'acqua.

 _Dunque anche un dio si fa la doccia_ , pensò una parte della sua mente. Poi ricordò che Thor quando era sulla Terra se ne concedeva almeno una al giorno, ma in qualche modo Loki gli era sempre parso più distaccato dai bisogni materiali e immaginarlo alle prese con simili necessità da comuni mortali, dopo averlo visto all'apice del suo stato divino la sera precedente, gli stonava in un modo che in un altro tempo gli avrebbe fatto affiorare alle labbra qualche battutina tagliente.

Adesso si limitò a catalogare quell'informazione con appena un'increspatura delle labbra, una piccola curiosità che aveva prolungato la sua distrazione.

Riuscì a tenere a bada i pensieri più pericolosi fino a quando Loki tornò in camera, perfettamente asciutto e con i capelli già pettinati all'indietro, vestito della sua solita tenuta in pelle. Questa volta il suo sguardo si abbassò su di lui e ci rimase per qualche istante, prima che, a un semplice cenno delle sue dita, la catena scomparisse, dandogli la possibilità di rialzarsi in piedi.

“Stark”. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso, come se stesse studiando un regalo di compleanno arrivato in anticipo. “Sei pronto a parlarmi dei tuoi compagni e delle misure difensive dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Lui si tese ma spostò lo sguardo sul pavimento senza nemmeno accennare una risposta. Per una parte della sua mente quella domanda era quasi confortante: adesso non era più preda dell'incertezza sulle intenzioni del dio, presto Loki avrebbe preteso risposte, avrebbe cercato di strappargliele con la forza, ma si trattava di una situazione familiare, che non lo soffocava con l'angoscia di un pericolo sconosciuto. Sperava solo che utilizzasse la magia e il suo scettro, senza ricorrere alle torture subite in Afghanistan, senza materializzare dell'acqua con cui soffocarlo – _l'acqua gelida sulla sua faccia, mille aghi ghiacciati che lo facevano urlare, l'incendio nei suoi polmoni, il dolore insopportabile al petto dove il cuore era esposto, lo sforzo di rimanere fermo per non bagnare i cavi della batteria che lo manteneva in vita, e non respiro non respiro non respiro..._

Strinse le palpebre fino vedere solo macchie nere e rosse affiorare agli angoli dei suoi occhi chiusi; poi respirò a fondo incurante della resistenza dei propri polmoni, bloccando sul nascere quello che avrebbe potuto sfociare in un attacco di panico nel modo che aveva imparato a utilizzare durante gli anni passati. Quando riaprì gli occhi, aveva di nuovo il proprio corpo sotto controllo.

Guardò il dio con appena un accenno di sorpresa. Si era aspettato un Loki ghignante, deliziato da questa sua dimostrazione di fragilità o minaccioso per il silenzio con cui esprimeva una scarsa volontà di collaborare; invece il suo sorriso era scomparso, c'era solo la solita espressione imperscrutabile.

“Come immaginavo, non sembri incline a collaborare”, commentò il mago, la voce incolore che si intonava ai suoi lineamenti. “Mi chiedo però se questo dipenda da una sciocca questione di lealtà verso i tuoi compagni o solo dalla testardaggine di mantenere il tuo mutismo.”

Per tutta risposta, Tony strinse le labbra. Attese la rappresaglia con la stessa sicurezza con cui trasformava i propri progetti in successi, ma Loki non lo colpì, smise perfino di guardarlo. Anziché cominciare a torturarlo per estorcergli informazioni, gli diede le spalle per raggiungere la mensola ricolma di libri; ne estrasse uno, sfogliandolo rapidamente fino a trovare quello che cercava, o almeno così parve, visto che si immerse nella lettura per un paio di pagine. Quando lo richiuse, sul suo corpo aveva cominciato a comparire l'armatura dorata. Poi si volse nella sua direzione, e la confusione che gli aveva invaso la mente doveva essere apparsa anche sui suoi lineamenti, perché Loki sorrise.

“Adesso non ho tempo per giocare con te, dovrai attendere il mio ritorno”.

Fu il suo stomaco a rispondere, con un sonoro brontolio con cui voleva ricordare il suo disperato bisogno per un po' di cibo.

Il sorriso del dio si ampliò mentre di nuovo tornava a torreggiare su di lui ad appena un passo di distanza; era in pieno assetto da battaglia, fatta eccezione per lo scettro, e Tony, fronteggiandolo dal basso e vestito solo di un paio di pantaloni della tuta e di una maglietta, senza nemmeno i bracciali del Mark VII ai polsi, si sentì ancora più indifeso.

“Mi auguro che tu sia in grado di nutrirti da solo, Stark, perché non sarò di certo io a prepararti la colazione”. E, senza attendere una risposta, Loki scomparve in un flash di magia verde.

Una sonora maledizione gli balenò nella mente attraversando tutti gli strati di sensi di colpa, disprezzo per se stesso e semplice indifferenza. Poi si ritrovò in cucina, guidato da un'intuizione che cercava nelle parole del suo carceriere qualcosa di più che semplice e crudele derisione. Il frigorifero era pieno di cibo, così come la dispensa; a quanto pareva, il dio non aveva intenzione di farlo morire di fame.

Preso da un sospetto che era per metà speranza, tornò in camera e aprì l'armadio, trovando dei vestiti familiari: lì dove tutto era stato vuoto adesso sembrava essersi trasferito in piccola parte il suo guardaroba più casalingo. Prese una maglietta e dei boxer di ricambio, pensando di sfruttare il bagno visto che ne aveva la possibilità, prima di lasciarli cadere sul letto e tornare in cucina.

Più tardi si sarebbe concesso una lunga doccia, ma adesso nutrirsi era la sua priorità.

Spinto dai brontolii sempre più insistenti del suo stomaco e rifuggendo l'istintivo impulso di ordinare a Jarvis una colazione a domicilio da una qualunque caffetteria vicina alla sua abitazione, accatastò sul tavolo del cibo e cominciò a mangiare.

 

 

 

Era giunto in quel luogo protetto dal velo di invisibilità che lo schermava dall'infallibile sguardo di Heimdall. Entrare ad Asgard non era stato molto più difficile del solito, anche con le nuove misure di sicurezza che Odino aveva adottato, senza dubbio in risposta al furto dello Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni; eppure la sala delle reliquie non conteneva più ciò che stava cercando. Gli erano servite un paio d'ore per scoprire dove fosse tenuto il Tesseract.

E allora aveva sorriso.

Per raggiungerlo aveva dato fondo agli incantesimi di occultamento più potenti di cui fosse a conoscenza, risultando così invisibile e impalpabile che solo pochissimi tra i maghi dei Nove Regni sarebbero riusciti a intuire la sua presenza anche se fossero stati concentrati per percepirla. Non appena si avvicinò a meno di una decina di metri da dove poteva sentire provenire l'energia dell'artefatto, probabilmente occultato all'interno della solida roccia che si stagliava di fronte a lui, una vibrazione sommessa lo spinse a compiere un balzo all'indietro. La frazione di secondo successiva, un fuoco bianco si sprigionò nell'esatto punto in cui si era trovato.

Come se fosse stato il segnale d'allarme, tre figure si materializzarono dal nulla, semplici sagome trasparenti, con i soli contorni dotati di un colore simile a quello della corteccia, che ondeggiavano al vento come esseri incorporei. Le riconobbe subito, rafforzando d'istinto la presa sullo scettro: Primenate, ninfe generate dalla linfa di Yggdrasill, che ne custodivano le radici presso Asgard. Destinate a non abbandonare mai l'Albero, ne erano le guardiane più potenti e pericolose, perché traevano nutrimento da Yggdrasill stesso.

E adesso lo stavano fissando dritto in volto con occhi invisibili, anche attraverso tutti gli incantesimi di occultamento di cui si era circondato. In fondo, in quanto entità dell'Albero, nulla sfuggiva alle loro percezioni, nessun organismo vivente, nessun insetto, nessuno stelo d'erba.

“Vattene, principe decaduto”, mormorò una di loro, o forse tutte assieme, con la voce simile al fruscio della brezza tra le foglie.

Esitò un solo istante, ma fu un istante di troppo. Più rapido di quanto se lo sarebbe aspettato, l'attacco si indirizzò sulle sue caviglie, una radice comparsa all'improvviso sotto di lui che venne evitato solo grazie ai suoi riflessi; dopo il balzo repentino con cui si era messo fuori portata, fu costretto a sollevare una barriera per proteggersi da una raffica di vento abbastanza tagliente da sfregiare un albero. Non erano attacchi davvero letali per un mago del suo calibro, era evidente che le Primenate gli stessero dando la possibilità di ritirarsi, ma sapeva che se si fosse intestardito a rimanere lo scontro si sarebbe fatto molto più cruento.

Come per dar ragione ai suoi pensieri, un sole bianco, ardente di potere, esplose davanti al suo campo visivo, dirigendosi a una rapidità folle nella sua direzione. La sua mente volò a un incantesimo di protezione specifico per quella magia, ma era troppo tardi, le parole gli rimasero incastrate tra i pensieri, troppe da pronunciare in quell'unico secondo. Si preparò a incassare il colpo confidando sulla propria resistenza, mentre il suo scettro si illuminava di un verde così vivido da contrastare quel bianco abbacinante; poi la magia esplose attorno a lui, più rapida di quanto avesse mai risposto al suo comando.

Uno scudo, ben più sicuro della barriera generata poco prima, lo circondò giusto in tempo per assorbire un impatto tanto violento da far tremare tutto l'ambiente attorno a lui; ma non era ferito, lo scudo era ancora in piedi e la magia bianca delle Primenate era stata arrestata senza alcuna ripercussione.

Scoppiò in una risata irrefrenabile, di puro ed estasiato piacere: l'energia prodotta dallo scettro era stupefacente, la sentiva scorrergli lungo le vene assieme alla sensazione di essere invincibile, perché mai prima di quel momento la sua magia era stata così pronta a rispondergli, a muoversi ancora prima dei suoi pensieri, ad avvolgerlo con la promessa di un potere sconfinato. Ed era tutto suo, in un modo viscerale che lo qualificava come un'estensione della sua stessa persona. Aveva speso lunghe ore per rendere propria la traccia azzurra del Tesseract rubata a quel mortale, per legarla alla sua stessa essenza, alla magia che gli scorreva nelle vene assieme al sangue, fino a renderla parte di lui. E sembrava che avesse funzionato meglio di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Le Primenate gli si avvicinarono ancora, più guardinghe ma sempre letali, mentre in lontananza percepiva lo sguardo di Heimdall che cercava di penetrare con più insistenza il suo occultamento e un altro sguardo, ben più pesante e con un occhio solo. Anche se era arrivato solo da pochi minuti, pareva che lo scontro non potesse più passare inosservato.

Curvò le labbra in un sorriso.

Avrebbe potuto rimanere e combattere per ore, scoprendo quali vette di potere avrebbe potuto raggiungere, se sarebbe riuscito a contrastare la più pericolosa misura di sicurezza della sua gente – _no, non la sua gente; la gente di Odino, di Thor. Mai la sua._

Il pensiero lo tentò, la possibilità di mostrare all'All-Father e a tutti gli Æsir che lui era abbastanza potente da sfidare le loro difese più impenetrabili, di colpirli al cuore del loro regno, di dimostrarsi degno, più che degno di ammirazione in qualità di mago più potente che Asgard avesse mai conosciuto...

Ma aveva già ottenuto ciò per cui si era teletrasportato in quel luogo arcano, non c'era bisogno che si trattenesse oltre. Se avesse voluto impadronirsi della reliquia più preziosa dell'All-Father, Thanos sarebbe stato costretto a scontrarsi con l'intera Asgard.

Il Tesseract era davvero al sicuro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 9: Haunted**

_Lo avevano seguito durante l'ultima ora, anche se a essere precisi_ lui _si era lasciato seguire, e, dopo quasi un anno di scontri più o meno sanguinosi, non aveva avuto bisogno di voltarsi per sapere chi lo avrebbe raggiunto per primo._

“ _Qui da solo, Stark?”, aveva commentato, mentre il mortale atterrava alle sue spalle. “Comincio a pensare che tu abbia un debole per me”._

_Invece di approfittare della sua finta distrazione per attaccarlo, l'Avenger si era fatto avanti con la sua solita assurda spavalderia._

“ _Mi spiace deludere così il tuo ego, Harry Potter, ma volevo solo vincere il premio per chi sarà il primo a prenderti a calci per questa settimana”._

_Solo allora si era girato, giusto per lanciargli un paio di scariche di magia, che erano state prontamente evitate._

“ _Se credi davvero di avere speranze contro di me, non sono io ad avere problemi di ego, Tony Stark”._

_Il mortale aveva sollevato il visore della sua armatura per mostrargli un ghigno di finta adorazione._

“ _Hai usato il mio nome, sono quasi commosso. Il prossimo passo sarà regalarmi dei fiori?”._

_Gli aveva rivolto uno dei suoi sorrisi più ampi._

“ _Se non sbaglio qui su Midgard è un'usanza inviarli ai funerali”._

_Aveva attaccato mentre ancora stava pronunciato le ultime sillabe, e l'Avenger era stato costretto a delle complicate manovre aeree per schivare la sua magia._

“ _Figlio di puttana”, aveva commentato poi, con un tono più divertito che ostile, prima di vendicarsi sparando energia dai palmi dell'armatura, che venne assorbita dal suo scudo. “A questo punto preferisco dei cioccolatini. Al caffè, con il liquore alla ciliegia e all'amaretto, grazie”._

_Dopo aver lasciato un'illusione a fare da esca ai suoi attacchi, lui era riuscito a sorprenderlo alle spalle._

“ _Per quanto tu ne sembri convinto, non ho alcuna intenzione di corteggiarti, mortale”, aveva mormorato mentre lo colpiva con una scarica di magia troppo debole per danneggiarlo davvero, ma abbastanza potente da scaraventarlo lontano._

_L'Avenger si era ripreso in pochi istanti, alzandosi in volto per evitare altri assalti._

“ _Però lo vorresti”, aveva ammiccato, prima di atterrare a pochi passi di distanza._

_Sorprendentemente non aveva ancora abbassato il visore – errore imperdonabile, da parte sua._

_Loki lo aveva attaccato con un'illusione prima di comparirgli al fianco e caricare un colpo con lo scettro. Subito il mortale gli aveva afferrato il polso, bloccandogli l'attacco, ma quello era stato solo un diversivo, perché già l'altra mano era stretta al manico di un pugnale, pronta all'affondo definitivo._

_Aveva fermato l'arma a un solo centimetro dalla sua gola, nell'esatto istante in cui si era ritrovato la mano guantata dell'Avenger, con il palmo illuminato dall'energia pronta a essere rilasciata, puntata contro il volto; tanto vicini da potersi quasi specchiare l'uno negli occhi dell'altro._

“ _Non basterà un colpo della tua armatura per uccidermi”, gli aveva sorriso, prima di muovere il pugnale fino a sfiorargli la pelle. “Tu, d'altro canto, sei così fragile che basterebbe farti scivolare questa lama sul collo per strapparti la vita”._

_L'Avenger aveva sostenuto il suo sguardo senza alcuna incertezza._

“ _Sono abbastanza sicuro che la mia armatura sia più rapida della tua mano”._

_Avrebbe potuto mettere alla prova le sue parole, ma non aveva desiderato davvero ucciderlo._

_Per un attimo era stato tentato dal fuggevole impulso di appropriarsi delle sue labbra, per vedere come quel mortale dagli assurdi comportamenti avrebbe reagito a questa sua azione e se si sarebbe scoperto per un attacco ai punti vitali, per scoprire il sapore di quella lingua sempre in movimento e velenosa quasi quanto la propria._

_E in quell'attimo aveva avuto la sensazione che Stark stesse pensando la stessa cosa._

 

 

 

Qualcuno lo seguiva.

Non in maniera incalzante e non abbastanza vicino da risultargli pericoloso, ma percepiva una presenza calcare i suoi passi più remoti con la tranquillità di chi sa di poter raggiungere il proprio obiettivo. Era una sensazione spiacevole, che mitigava l'euforia con cui aveva concluso lo scontro con le Primenate e gli piegava le labbra in una smorfia scontenta; sapeva di avere collezionato un numero consistente di nemici nei Nove Regni, ognuno dei quali desiderava la sua testa, ma non erano in molti a poter riconoscere le sue tracce quando viaggiava attraverso i passaggi nascosti lungo le radici di Yggdrasill, occultato da una magia che lo schermava perfino dagli occhi sempre vigili di Heimdall.

Si bloccò nell'oscurità dello spazio tra due Regni, gli occhi chiusi e la mente concentrata per rintracciare quella perturbazione che lo aveva messo in allarme. C'era qualcuno. Lo sentiva, una fuggevole presenza troppo distante per risultare riconoscibile o minacciosa; ma c'era, si era fermata ai margini di Asgard come se avesse percorso il suo cammino fino a lì e poi fosse indecisa su quale direzione intraprendere. Qualcuno di abbastanza potente da osare seguirlo e di non sufficientemente folle da cercare di penetrare nel dominio dell'All-Father.

Rafforzò la presa sul proprio scettro, senza perdere il sottilissimo legame con quella presenza.

Quando aveva deciso di ritirarsi dalla battaglia contro le Primenate, non aveva osservato la solita cautela nel cancellare le proprie tracce, quasi in cuor suo desiderasse lasciare a Odino la prova inconfutabile del suo passaggio; era stata una leggerezza che non avrebbe dovuto permettersi, tuttavia l'assaggio del suo nuovo potere lo aveva reso più imprudente e ancora una parte di lui fremeva per tornare indietro e affrontare faccia a faccia il suo inseguitore.

Il pensiero lo tentava più del dovuto, la possibilità di mettersi alla prova, di scoprire quanto quel frammento del Tesseract avrebbe amplificato la sua magia, perché gli era bastato sfiorarne appena le potenzialità per ritrovarsi più forte di quanto si fosse mai sentito, più ancora di quando aveva lo scettro di Thanos tra le mani. Accarezzò la gemma blu incastonata nell'arma, sentendola pulsare in risposta al suo tocco; era calda, vibrante di potere, e sapeva che anche utilizzandola al massimo delle sue possibilità, anche dando fondo alle proprie energie, non sarebbe mai rimasto inerme, visto che aveva la seconda parte del frammento, quella più piccola, riposta nella dimensione dove aveva nascosto lo Scrigno e le sue reliquie più preziose, pronta a comparire nelle sue mani nel caso in cui i nemici gli avessero portato via lo scettro.

Ammantato di un potere che lo rendeva impossibile da rintracciare, spinse ancora la mente verso quella presenza in attesa ai confini di Asgard, per indagarne l'identità; gli bastò sfiorarla per venire invaso dalle immagini della propria caduta, in una spirale di vecchie torture e cupe promesse in attesa di essere mantenute: figure nere e contorte, risate crudeli e un sussurro ai margini della sua coscienza che era una minaccia.

_Ti troveremo, principe rinnegato. Ti troveremo, e allora supplicherai per la morte._

Piegò le labbra in una smorfia fino a scoprire i denti, mentre il respiro faticava a raggiungergli i polmoni. Thanos era sulle sue tracce. Era _vicino_. Lo stava cercando per punirlo del suo fallimento, e bastava questo pensiero a richiamare la magia ad avvolgerlo nei suoi strali protettivi – come se gli potesse servire, se il titano fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo.

Detestava la consapevolezza della propria fragilità dinanzi a un nemico tanto potente, troppo per poter anche solo sperare di sfuggirgli una volta che gli si fosse trovato di fronte; la terribile sensazione di essere inerme, non più immortale ma semplice uomo che Thanos avrebbe potuto spazzare via con un semplice movimento delle mani. Era nauseante, perfino adesso che la riviveva solo nei ricordi.

Eppure non era sorpreso. Fin da quando era fuggito dalla prigione di Asgard aveva saputo che presto o tardi il titano avrebbe rivolto la sua attenzione verso di lui, e allora sarebbe stato costretto a utilizzare tutte le sue abilità per sfuggirgli; ma non si aspettava che i suoi servitori fossero già così vicini.

E c'era l'Altro a guidarli, il suo portavoce e braccio destro; la presenza che aveva percepito.

L'odio nei confronti del capo dei suoi torturatori sorse improvviso, tanto ardente da spingerlo a desiderare un bersaglio contro cui convogliare la propria collera; ma sarebbe stato imprudente confrontarsi con questi nemici quando avrebbe potuto semplicemente evitarli.

Cancellò le sue tracce con un brusco movimento del polso e aprì un portale per Midgard, deciso a seguire un falso tracciato prima di teletrasportarsi nella casa dove aveva preso dimora negli ultimi mesi. E in quella casa c'era una persona ad aspettarlo, un mortale, un essere _davvero_ inerme, e al pensiero di Stark la rabbia impotente che si agitava nel suo animo dietro all'odiata sagoma di Thanos assunse una sfumatura più tagliente e minacciosa.

 

 

 

Alzò appena lo sguardo quando Loki ricomparve nella sua camera in un flash di magia verde.

Aveva speso le ore in solitudine a nutrirsi, farsi la doccia ed esplorare ancora la casa per controllare se, oltre ai vestiti e al cibo, ci fossero stati dei cambiamenti; non ne aveva trovato nessuno, così alla fine si era rassegnato ad aspettare il ritorno del dio, seduto sul pavimento nello stesso posto in cui la sera prima aveva assistito al suo incantesimo.

Quando gli occhi di Loki dardeggiarono nella sua direzione, represse l'impulso di alzarsi in piedi per fronteggiarlo in una posizione meno vulnerabile.

“Nessun attacco a sorpresa? Nessun tentativo di fuga?”. La voce morbida del predatore che si divertiva a sedurre la sua preda prima di azzannarla alla gola questa volta conteneva una sfumatura tagliente. “Mi aspettavo di meglio, Stark”.

Si lasciò scivolare addosso le sue parole come se non le avesse sentite, con gli occhi che vagavano indistinti sul pavimento mentre cercava di ignorarlo e ignorare i suoi stessi pensieri. La successione di Fibonacci si dipanava nella sua testa un numero dopo l'altro, scandito con una voce nitida che da più di un mese non si permetteva di utilizzare fuori dalla propria mente. Rimase rannicchiato in se stesso e deciso a soffocare il più possibile le percezioni esterne, perdendosi nel suo lato razionale per non venire toccato da ciò che si agitava nel luogo più oscuro del suo animo, quell'abisso nero che adesso non aveva più la possibilità di annegare nell'alcol, di anestetizzare con il suo delizioso bruciore quando mandava giù un bicchiere in pochi sorsi.

Il suo campo visivo venne invaso da un lampo di pelle pallida e dita lunghe e sottili, e un battito di ciglia più tardi si ritrovò sbattuto contro il muro, con quelle stesse dita avvinghiate alla gola e i piedi nudi che toccavano appena il pavimento. Afferrò il braccio che l'aveva aggredito con entrambe le mani senza nemmeno rendersene conto, spinto semplicemente dall'istintivo bisogno di allentare la pressione sulla trachea. La morsa di Loki si mitigò appena, consentendogli di prendere qualche faticosa boccata d'aria, ma sembrava che il piccolissimo cambiamento fosse dovuto a una decisione del dio e non alla propria reazione.

Le dita che aveva stretto attorno al suo braccio si tesero, come indecise se continuare a lottare contro la gravità e quel lento strangolamento, o se invece mollare la presa.

Non era addestrato quanto Natasha o Clint, ma sapeva dove colpire per fare male.

Una ginocchiata all'inguine. Un pugno al plesso solare o alla gola. Un calcio nella parte alta della coscia, dov'era situato il nervo sciatico. Loki aveva la sua armatura dorata a proteggerlo, ma gli occhi e il naso erano scoperti, bersagli perfetti per un attacco fulmineo che mirava a stordire.

A una distanza tanto ridotta, anche in quelle condizioni e contro un dio, avrebbe potuto almeno ribellarsi, lottare per qualche minuto e forse mettere a segno un colpo, l'unico, per non andarsene senza avere nemmeno provato.

Non fece nulla.

Mentre ricercava nei propri pensieri di riprendere la successione di Fibonacci dove l'aveva interrotta, prima che la scarsità d'aria gli rendesse troppo difficile concentrarsi, percepì il volto di Loki avvicinarsi al suo, accompagnato da un respiro pesante che risultava stonato nella sua provenienza. Solo allora si permise di prendere davvero nota delle condizioni in cui il suo carceriere era comparso nella stanza: il dio non era ferito, anche attraverso l'armatura sembrava fosse illeso, ma la compostezza di cui aveva dato prova da quando lo aveva strappato alle grinfie di Schmidt si era volatilizzata. Il suo respiro era più affannoso del normale, il corpo rigido per la tensione vibrava per un desiderio di sangue e violenza a stento trattenuto, e se il suo volto era pallido, contratto per l'ira, i suoi occhi parevano posseduti da ombre più cupe di quelle che si era ritrovato ad affrontare un istante prima di essere scaraventato fuori dalla finestra della sua torre.

Riconobbe l'emozione insita in quel verde furioso senza nemmeno sforzarsi: era la stessa gelida rabbia mista a disperazione che aveva sentito innumerevoli volte durante la sua vita, quando non aveva più il controllo della situazione, quando essere Tony Stark era semplicemente troppo e allora prendeva il primo superalcolico che gli capitava tra le mani e e si stordiva fino ad annullare qualsiasi pensiero, bruciandosi la gola un bicchiere dopo l'altro. Ma Loki non era lui. Quando era disperato, quando era furioso, Loki non beveva fino a perdere i sensi. Loki uccideva.

Rafforzò la presa sul suo braccio con un brivido di disagio per questi particolari che il suo istinto gli segnalava come pericolo; poi si rese conto delle proprie azioni e smise di lottare contro l'inevitabile, lasciando ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi.

 _Presto sarebbe tutto finito_ , fu il pensiero che gli attraversò la mente con più sollievo che rimpianti.

E non riuscì a trovare un motivo per dispiacersene.

Loki gli rivolse una smorfia, prima di trarlo a sé per qualche centimetro e sbatterlo di nuovo contro la parete, questa volta senza nemmeno curarsi di sollevarlo sulle punte dei piedi.

“Sei così patetico che non riesci nemmeno a lottare per la tua vita?”, sibilò, mentre lui si ritrovava diviso tra l'impulso di abbandonarsi allo stordimento dovuto alla mancanza d'aria e all'impatto contro il muro, e quello di mantenersi cosciente.

C'era qualcosa di familiare nello sguardo del dio, una volta che riuscì a metterlo di nuovo a fuoco, la solita irritazione pericolosa con cui prendeva nota del suo silenzio. La delusione comparve subito dopo, un lampo tanto fuggevole da spingerlo a chiedersi se se lo fosse immaginato, perché mancava di qualsiasi forma di ostilità. L'attimo successivo tutto scomparve nella rabbia che non aveva smesso di animare i suoi lineamenti, e Loki sbuffò sdegnato, allentando la presa quel che bastava per fargli prendere fiato con lunghi e dolorosi respiri.

“Cosa ti ha cambiato fino a questo punto?”, chiese, con un tono di voce sorprendentemente controllato considerando la violenza repressa che percepiva nel suo tocco.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo fino a soffermarsi sul letto alle spalle del dio, contando le pieghe del lenzuolo lasciato in un angolo del materasso per evitare di registrare il significato della domanda. L'indurirsi improvviso della stretta sul suo collo gli fece comprendere che Loki non doveva aver gradito il suo silenzio e si ritrovò con la testa sollevata in modo da essere costretto a incrociare le ombre minacciose del suo sguardo.

“Che c'è, Stark? Non riesci a fissarmi negli occhi?”. Il sibilo velenoso della sua voce venne accompagnato da una scrollata di avvertimento. “Forse che non mi ritieni degno della tua attenzione?”.

Ancora si rifiutò di rispondere e spostò lo sguardo a lato, malgrado sapesse quanto il dio detestasse essere ignorato. _In fondo Loki era una diva a tutti gli effetti, voleva fiori, voleva parate, voleva un monumento costruito in cielo col suo nome sopra – e gli sembrava fosse passata una vita intera da quel tragicomico momento in cui analizzare la mente di un super cattivo era stato come guardarsi allo specchio._

Ma non aveva nulla da dirgli e se quegli occhi verdi cercavano un nemico allora stavano cercando invano, perché Tony era vuoto.

Un respiro esalato quasi fosse un ringhio lo preparò a subire la sua collera, mentre ancora evitava il più possibile di fissarlo in volto. Si irrigidì in attesa della sua prossima mossa – dell'ultima percezione della propria vita –, ma non fu il lampo tagliente di dolore nel momento in cui quelle dita gli avrebbero fatto collassare la trachea, non fu nemmeno lo schiocco dell'osso del collo che si spezzava.

Sgranò gli occhi, ogni pensiero annichilito dall'assurda percezione delle labbra del dio premute contro le sue.

Loki lo stava baciando.

Sentì il proprio cuore accelerare vertiginosamente contro il Reattore Arc, i polmoni orfani di ossigeno e incapaci di rifornirsene, come se fossero divenuti di pietra per la sorpresa.

E a sconvolgerlo non era il fatto che a ricercare la sua bocca fosse stato un uomo, perché non si era mai negato nulla nell'ambito della sperimentazione e più di una volta, quando le conquiste femminili lo annoiavano, si era portato a letto un esponente del suo stesso sesso abbastanza interessante da aver catturato la sua attenzione.

Era la consapevolezza che fosse Loki.

Forse era un nuovo modo per umiliarlo, un rimando a quello che avrebbe potuto fargli adesso che era suo prigioniero, ma non percepiva nulla di minaccioso nel modo esigente e deciso in cui il dio stava muovendo le labbra sulle sue.

Si premette contro la parete nel vano tentativo di sfuggire alla fonte del suo turbamento, senza sapere se dare ascolto all'impulso di allontanarlo da sé nel modo più violento possibile, all'indifferenza che ormai guidava la sua vita e gli suggeriva di chiudere gli occhi e rimanere inerte, subendo ciò che Loki aveva in serbo per lui e aspettando che si decidesse infine a ucciderlo, o a quella piccola parte di sé che agognava un contatto fisico piacevole dopo settimane di torture e di sensi di colpa, fosse anche solo una fuggevole sensazione che lo distraesse per qualche istante dal disprezzo per se stesso.

Era ancora troppo sconvolto e in lotta con se stesso per muoversi, quando Loki spostò la mano che lo aveva tenuto per la gola fino a immergerla nei ciuffi sudati che gli coprivano la nuca, ma il suo corpo conosceva il sesso, era abituato a reagire al contatto fisico anche quando la mente non era presente, obnubilata da alcolici o estrema stanchezza, e anche in questo caso agì prima ancora di recuperare uno sprazzo di razionalità. Socchiuse le labbra quando sentì il tocco così familiare e alieno al tempo stesso della lingua del dio, permettendogli di approfondire il bacio.

Loki sapeva di neve. La sua bocca era fresca, ne percepiva il respiro contro le labbra in un soffio gelido, ma non ebbe la possibilità di analizzarlo più a lungo perché il dio si abbassò sul suo collo, affondando i denti dove Tony poteva ancora sentire l'impronta delle sue dita.

Soffocò un suono inarticolato che era per metà protesta e per metà sorpresa, ancora troppo scosso per reagire. Poi il morso divenne più gentile, si spostò verso la gola trasportando con sé un brivido mentre i suoi denti gli segnavano appena la pelle, e i primi lampi di eccitazione si diramarono fino al bassoventre, andando a ricordargli quanti giorni avesse trascorso in astinenza.

Dovette essersene accorto anche Loki, perché intuì un ghigno contro il proprio collo e l'istante successivo sentì la sua mano posarsi sull'inguine, dove il suo membro si stava indurendo a dispetto dell'angosciante ammasso di pensieri che gli invadeva la mente. Gli sfuggì un grugnito per l'istintivo piacere di quel contatto e il dio rise, predatorio e pericoloso, aumentando la pressione del suo palmo.

“C'è qualcosa che desideri, Stark?”, mormorò, prima di morderlo gentilmente sulla mandibola. “Parlami”.

E i pensieri che fino a quel momento erano stati congelati per la sorpresa lo avvolsero in una cascata assordante di disgusto per se stesso, disperazione, sospetto e desiderio.

_Loki era il nemico, ma lui non era più un eroe, non era più un Avenger, non aveva più una dignità da salvaguardare e quei contatti erano troppo piacevoli per non desiderarli, ma allora non li meritava e avrebbe dovuto solo allontanarsi da lui, rannicchiarsi a terra e aspettare di essere ucciso._

Strinse i pugni per sfuggire alle mille voci che gli invadevano la mente.

Era _troppo_.

Troppe emozioni, troppe sensazioni, quando ancora doveva ritrovare se stesso.

Con una forza che non credeva di avere, spinse via Loki, riuscendo a guadagnare quel poco spazio che gli permise di scivolargli a lato e arretrare senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

Il lampo di sorpresa che aveva attraversato gli occhi verdi del dio si stabilizzò in un'espressione di pura rabbia.

“Forse è meglio che ti ricordi qual è il tuo posto”, sibilò, mentre a un gesto delle sue dita le catene comparivano dal pavimento come la notte precedente per poi avvilupparsi a entrambi i suoi polsi, trascinandolo a terra; questa volta erano lunghe appena qualche centimetro, così si rassegnò a sedersi con le mani appoggiate sulle gambe incrociate.

Per un fuggevole attimo gli attraversò la mente il ricordo di un giorno lontano, quando lui era ancora Iron Man e quando per la prima volta, con un pugnale puntato alla gola e gli occhi fissi sul verde più intenso che avesse mai ritrovato nello sguardo di un uomo, si era chiesto come sarebbe stato baciare Loki.

Adesso, incatenato al pavimento con il cuore che non aveva ancora ripreso un battito normale, la gola che gli doleva a ogni respiro e la bocca pervasa da un leggero sapore di neve, non sapeva se la risposta rivestisse ancora qualche importanza.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 10: Just a boring pet**

 

_Era stato durante il secondo confronto con gli Avengers che aveva cominciato a trovare Stark abbastanza interessante da averlo talvolta ai margini dei propri pensieri anche quando non era impegnato a combatterlo._

_Il mortale lo aveva raggiunto per primo, dopo che lui aveva deciso di tornare nell'ampio parco dov'era capitato dopo la sua fuga da Asgard e di animare gli alberi per sfuggire alla noia di un intero mese privo di scontri. Non aveva agito con lo scopo di muovere guerra a Midgard: si era trattato di un gioco innocente, senza alcun intento di sterminio; aveva solo desiderato spaventarne gli abitanti e mostrare a quel Regno insulso che lui era tornato e che il pericolo della sua presenza non era stato cancellato dagli Avengers. Un giorno, quando non ci sarebbe più stata la minaccia di Thanos sulla sua testa, si sarebbe vendicato di quei patetici mortali che avevano osato sfidarlo, eliminandoli nel modo più spietato e allettante che la sua mente potesse escogitare, ma in quel momento aveva solo voluto sguinzagliare un po' di caos in una città fin troppo tranquilla._

_Aveva atteso Stark sdraiato sul ramo dell'albero più imponente, le braccia incrociate dietro alla testa come cuscino e le gambe pigramente accavallate. Attorno a lui, le urla terrorizzate della gente e il rumore della distruzione perpetrata dai rami che si abbattevano su costruzioni, edifici e panchine erano una musica sublime per le sue orecchie, dopo i giorni in cui era stato costretto a rimanere nascosto per riprendersi dalle ferite riportate durante la sua fuga e recuperare appieno i propri poteri._

_Si era dimenticato quanto utilizzare la magia semplicemente per il proprio piacere potesse risultare così divertente._

_Evitando un paio di alberi che stavano tenendo impegnata la pattuglia di polizia giunta fin da lui con l'assurda intenzione di arrestarlo, il mortale lo aveva raggiunto._

“ _Pensavo che dopo la tua ultima plateale sconfitta ci avresti pensato due volte prima di minacciare ancora la Terra”, aveva esordito, rimanendo sospeso in aria a un paio di metri di lui._

_Gli aveva concesso un sorriso indolente, senza perdere di vista i guanti dell'armatura._

“ _Oh, ma io sono tornato solo per una visita di cortesia”._

_Quando Stark aveva sollevato una mano all'improvviso per attaccarlo, si era fatto trovare preparato: in un guizzo verde l'illusione che aveva lasciato a sostituire il suo corpo fisico fin dall'inizio della conversazione si era dissolta, mentre lui approfittava della guardia scoperta del suo avversario per raggiungerlo alle spalle con una stilettata di magia._

_Il mortale si era ripreso subito, stabilizzandosi a mezz'aria per poi rilasciare due colpi d'energia bianca dai palmi della sua armatura._

“ _Ti conviene sbrigarti a cominciare il tuo soliloquio da aspirante Signore del Male, perché il pezzo grosso sarà qui a minuti”._

_Gli era riapparso alle spalle, dopo essersi teletrasportato in modo da evitare i suoi colpi all'ultimo secondo._

“ _Pezzo grosso?”._

_Stark si era voltato giusto in tempo per parare il fendente del suo scettro._

“ _Grande mostro verde, forza spaventosa, ha demolito un piano della mia torre con la tua faccia... ti ricorda qualcosa?”._

“ _Solo di non limitarmi a buttarti giù da una finestra quando mi vorrò liberare di te”, gli aveva risposto, prima di scaraventarlo lontano grazie a una staffilata di energia._

_Con gli alberi e la magia che pulsava a piena potenza nelle sue vene e nello scettro gli erano stati sufficienti pochi minuti per sfiancare il suo avversario e danneggiargli l'armatura. Lo aveva raggiunto a passi lenti, notando come stesse cercando invano di ritrovare il controllo del proprio corpo e rialzarsi in volo dopo che il suo ultimo attacco gli aveva distrutto i propulsori in corrispondenza dei piedi. Non aveva nemmeno il visore a proteggergli il volto, perché dopo aver subito un violento colpo allo stomaco era stato costretto a sollevarlo per vomitare al suolo un grumo di sangue e bile._

“ _Già in ginocchio, Stark? Senza alcun appuntamento?”, gli aveva mormorato, ricordando le sue parole nel breve scontro di un mese prima._

 _Lui si era ripulito la bocca con il dorso della mano, per poi inarcare un sopracciglio nello stesso modo in cui lo aveva_ minacciato _quando gli aveva offerto un drink._

“ _A essere precisi sono seduto”._

_Era successo in quel momento, con il mortale ansimante ai suoi piedi ma l'espressione di sfida ancora saldamente ancorata sui suoi lineamenti. Aveva ritirato la magia con cui era stato pronto a dargli il colpo di grazia, questa volta non perché il suo corpo esausto minacciava di crollare al suolo, lasciandolo incapace di teletrasportarsi lontano prima dell'arrivo degli agenti Barton e Romanoff, come durante il loro scontro precedente, ma per la curiosità che quello strano midgardiano risvegliava in lui._

_La lingua pronta con cui ribatteva a ogni sua parola, intrattenendolo in una schermaglia verbale di gran lunga più divertente di uno scontro fisico in cui l'armatura non sarebbe mai riuscita a sopraffare la sua magia e a rappresentare una sfida alla sua altezza, il caustico senso dell'umorismo che non scivolava mai nelle vanterie volgari e arroganti tipiche dei guerrieri di Asgard, la sua strana immunità al controllo dello scettro di Thanos… erano tutti particolari che avevano catturato la sua attenzione, in un modo più diretto e personale degli altri Avengers._

_Banner era un codardo incapace di utilizzare il mostro dentro di sé per ottenere un potere che era a un solo soffio dalle sue dita. Thor e Rogers erano ingenui e idealisti, non conoscevano le parti più cupe della vita, gli abissi più profondi in cui l'animo umano potesse sprofondare – 'no, Loki', e il nero lo aveva inghiottito senza più risputarlo fuori, marchiandolo per sempre mentre lui continuava a cadere..._

_Barton e Romanoff erano stati addestrati per diventare assassini e non eroi, per macchiarsi le mani e venire pagati sul sangue altrui senza vivere nel nome di onore o simili irrealistici principi; ma erano soldati, semplici pedine abituate a obbedire che, per quanto abili, non si meritavano la sua piena attenzione._

_Stark era diverso da tutti loro. Pur essendo un mortale, era_ interessante _. E prima di uccidere tutti gli Avengers sarebbe riuscito a piegarlo, godendo della soddisfazione di annichilire un midgardiano tanto arrogante e pieno di sé, e a scoprire i misteri che si celavano dietro al sorriso ironico e alla voce provocatoria di quello strano Uomo di Metallo._

 

 

 

Il fruscio delle vecchie pagine era l'unico rumore di quella stanza, perché nemmeno il suo respiro e quello di Stark erano sufficientemente forti da rompere il silenzio. I suoi occhi vagavano rapidi riga dopo riga, alla ricerca delle informazioni che gli servivano per ultimare la protezione del suo rifugio; malgrado non lo avesse aperto da più di un secolo, sapeva che l'incantesimo era nascosto tra le rune di quell'antico tomo.

Ormai dovevano essere trascorse ore da quando si era seduto sul letto con un libro appoggiato sulle gambe incrociate e altri sette impilati al suo fianco, ma non sentiva il bisogno di sgranchire i muscoli: la sua vita da studioso della magia e sapiente lo aveva abituato a rimanere anche giorni interi piegato su tomi di migliaia di pagine, sfogliandoli da cima a fondo con la massima concentrazione, e non provava alcun disagio per la lunga immobilità.

Anche senza voltare la testa poteva intuire lo sguardo di Stark fisso su di lui.

La piacevole sorpresa di trovare l'Avenger nel luogo dove aveva recuperato il frammento del Tesseract era svanita dopo i primi due giorni, quando si era reso conto delle sue condizioni. Invece dell'arrogante avversario da distruggere poco alla volta, si era ritrovato con un prigioniero silenzioso e quasi invisibile che si limitava a studiarlo o a tenere gli occhi puntati sul pavimento, senza nemmeno tentare di fuggire o di attaccarlo. Senza nemmeno proferire parola, e non avrebbe mai creduto possibile che quel mortale potesse rimanere muto finché aveva ancora la lingua e le corde vocali intatte.

In tutto quel tempo, Stark non gli aveva mostrato il minimo cambiamento, rimanendo una figura remissiva che lo infastidiva con la sua sola presenza, perché nessuno avrebbe dovuto rompere i giocattoli di sua proprietà. Solo un paio di giorni prima, quando la frustrazione che lo aveva pervaso un istante con l'impulso di uccidere il suo prigioniero si era concretizzata invece in quel contatto violento contro le sue labbra, aveva avuto la soddisfazione di provocargli una reazione.

Era stato un guizzo durato pochi secondi, un breve momento in cui nei suoi occhi confusi aveva intravisto un groviglio di emozioni pronte a esplodere, al posto della vuota rassegnazione che sembrava aver preso possesso del suo sguardo. Non era riuscito a farlo parlare, però, e questo era il particolare che più lo frustrava; per quanto fastidiosa e irrispettosa fosse la voce di quel mortale, era anche la caratteristica che aveva apprezzato in lui e che lo aveva reso degno del suo interesse. Se Stark fosse rimasto muto, senza dimostrarsi un divertente passatempo, non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo per tenerlo in vita.

Gli lanciò un'occhiata, prendendo nota del suo capo chino e dell'espressione vacua di chi non era nemmeno desideroso di pensare, prima di tornare a occuparsi del libro. Continuò a sfogliare pagina dopo pagina, permettendo all'irritazione di quell'immagine di scivolare in secondo piano, soppiantata dal bisogno di trovare quell'incantesimo così da scacciare il fantasma di Thanos dalla propria mente.

Quando infine il suo sguardo riconobbe le rune desiderate, piegò le labbra in un sorriso di esultanza.

Concentrato com'era stato sulla necessità di cancellare le proprie tracce e di schermare la casa dai suoi inseguitori, migliorando le numerose difese che già la rendevano impenetrabile per buona parte dei maghi dei Nove Regni, aveva permesso a Stark di rimanere quell'ombra muta e apatica che non aveva nulla dell'Avenger di un tempo; ma adesso aveva ultimato le protezioni magiche lungo i confini del suo rifugio, doveva solo pronunciare l'ultimo incantesimo presso i muri e tracciare le rune di occultamento, e poi non avrebbe avuto altre distrazioni.

Poi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per far parlare quel mortale e decidere se liberarsene o giocare un po' con lui.

 

 

 

Era di nuovo in ginocchio sul pavimento gelido, dinanzi a un dio che fremeva per l'irritazione.

Nei giorni precedenti Loki lo aveva guardato a stento, immergendosi nella lettura di libri più o meno antichi e consunti per la maggior parte del tempo che trascorreva in quella casa: a volte si metteva seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, un tomo in grembo e le spalle curve, e rimaneva immobile per ore intere, limitandosi a voltare le pagine e a battere le palpebre; altre materializzava un diario dall'aspetto vissuto con la copertina nera, su cui scriveva rapidi appunti che avevano stuzzicato la sua curiosità più di quanto si fosse permesso di mostrare. Solo in un'occasione lo aveva visto entrare nella stanza chiusa a chiave, ma non aveva nemmeno provato a seguirlo quando aveva sentito il suono di una serratura che scattava subito dopo il suo ingresso. Per il resto del tempo, il dio era rimasto assente, occupato in chissà quali attività criminose.

A dispetto delle sue minacce, non c'era stato più alcun interrogatorio. Non sapeva se dipendesse dal fatto che Loki avesse altre priorità a cui dedicare la propria attenzione o se avesse perso interesse nei suoi confronti, ma, a parte qualche sporadica occhiata, sembrava che il dio non registrasse nemmeno la sua presenza.

Ripensare a quel breve momento di intimità, quando aveva avuto le labbra del mago premute contro le proprie e la sua mano che andava a risvegliare la sua eccitazione, tormentandolo più di quanto già non fosse, sembrava ancora più surreale di fronte alla totale indifferenza che si era ritrovato a dover fronteggiare.

I suoi giorni ormai erano diventati una routine sorprendentemente tranquilla per chi era un prigioniero: appena Loki lo liberava dalla catena che lo imprigionava al pavimento, si concedeva una doccia calda, poi andava a prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare, lavava quello che aveva sporcato per tenersi occupato e trascorreva il resto del giorno a tenere la mente concentrata su vecchi problemi matematici, su Jarvis ed eventuali miglioramenti da apportarli, su qualsiasi progetto esulasse dall'armatura di cui non era più degno e lo aiutasse a non pensare. In un paio di occasioni, quando la noia aveva minacciato di risvegliare tutti i ricordi che cercava disperatamente di soffocare in qualche oscuro baratro del suo animo, aveva provato a sfogliare i libri che c'erano in camera, quegli stessi a cui Loki era parso interessato, ma gli erano risultati incomprensibili, scritti in un linguaggio mai visto prima che faceva uso di un alfabeto sconosciuto. Li aveva rimessi a posto dopo una manciata di minuti, attento a lasciarli nell'esatta posizione in cui li aveva trovati, perché non sapeva quale reazione avrebbe potuto scatenare nel dio se fosse stato sorpreso a curiosare tra i suoi tomi antichi, anche se era certo che in qualche modo lui avrebbe saputo lo stesso.

Se Loki era nella casa, impegnato nella lettura, lo studiava in silenzio cercando di non farsi notare, seduto al suo solito posto sul pavimento. Era stato in una di quelle occasioni che l'impulso di parlare lo aveva quasi spinto a infrangere il proprio mutismo con la richiesta disperata per un po' di alcol: una bottiglia di scotch, di whisky, perfino di vodka; tutto, pur di riuscire a zittire la propria mente. Alla fine non aveva detto nulla, ricacciando il bisogno di bere in fondo alla gola; ed era tornato ad affondare nel silenzio a testa china, sperando di scomparire nel nulla assieme alla propria voce.

Malgrado tutto, riusciva a dormire meglio di quanto avesse fatto come prigioniero di Schmidt. Non aveva più avuto attacchi di panico al proprio risveglio, forse perché gli incubi erano stati meno terribili del solito; tuttavia quell'ultima notte aveva sognato occhi troppo verdi che lo facevano sentire più nudo di quando era rimasto senza vestiti e labbra premute rabbiosamente contro le sue, e la mattina si era svegliato con un sentore di neve nella propria bocca.

Al contrario dei giorni precedenti, Loki era rimasto in casa anche dopo che lui era uscito dalla doccia. Lo aveva trovato seduto sul letto con uno dei tomi sulle ginocchia, tanto incurante del suo ingresso da non volgere nemmeno lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Il dio era rimasto immerso nella lettura per ore, prima di alzarsi in piedi con un movimento fluido che nessuno sarebbe dovuto riuscire a compiere dopo quel lungo periodo di immobilità, e Tony si era alzato in piedi a sua volta.

Seguendolo a distanza, lo aveva guardato percorrere le stanze mentre dalle sue dita si dipanavano fili verdi di magia, in quello che poteva intuire fosse un incantesimo di protezione o occultamento, per poi disegnare strani simboli nell'aria in corrispondenza delle finestre e della porta di ingresso. L'energia convogliata in quei semplici gesti era stata tanto intensa che l'aria per un istante era parsa diventare pura elettricità.

L'attimo successo, mentre lui era impegnato a ritrovare il respiro e si guardava attorno permettendosi di pensare che la sua parte più razionale avrebbe desiderato avere a disposizione la propria strumentazione per analizzare nel dettaglio la magia appena compiuta, Loki gli si era materializzato di fronte senza preavviso.

Gli aveva afferrato i capelli, costringendolo in ginocchio, un'azione a cui non aveva nemmeno provato a ribellarsi, la sua curiosità scientifica che lentamente scemava, sopraffatta dall'apatia. E adesso il dio lo sovrastava, minaccioso anche senza armatura, con il volto pervaso dal disappunto.

“Sai, comincio a trovarti noioso”.

Non sollevò gli occhi a fissarlo, limitandosi a incassare il suo commento tendendosi un solo istante. Loki lo trovava noioso. Dopo tutto il suo parlare di vendetta e ritorsioni, dopo l'umiliazione di averlo incatenato al pavimento come un animale, sembrava che vederlo già spezzato nello spirito non facesse alcun piacere al dio; ma non aveva nulla da replicare alla sua irritazione, nemmeno uno dei commenti ironici che erano stati parte di lui più di un mese prima, perché ormai non contava più nulla. Non appena chiudeva le palpebre rivedeva tutti i cadaveri attorno a sé – l'armatura troppo pesante, congelata dalle armi nemiche o forse dal suo stesso orrore, la risata, le voci, _non sei degno, non sei degno, non sei degno, uomo senza cuore_ – e sentiva che una parte del suo animo non era sopravvissuta a quello scontro.

La mano di Loki si insinuò tra i suoi capelli, stringendo crudelmente qualche ciocca per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Non hai niente da dire, Stark?”.

Lui rimase muto e inerte.

Forse Loki lo avrebbe ucciso, e l'idea non lo disturbò come avrebbe dovuto fare. Sembrava assurdo che Iron Man, miliardario che aveva deciso di rischiare la vita come supereroe di sua spontanea volontà e genio autodistruttivo che flirtava col pericolo e passava l'esistenza a trovare nuovi modi per danneggiarsi, temesse di morire, eppure era sempre stato così. O, almeno, lo era stato prima della cattura da parte di Schmidt. La morte lo aveva terrorizzato nei mesi di prigionia in Afghanistan, quando Obadiah gli aveva strappato dal petto il Reattore Arc, durante i terribili giorni in cui l'avvelenamento da palladio sembrava l'inevitabile e dolorosa conclusione della sua esistenza. Solo adesso il pensiero di venire ucciso lo lasciava del tutto indifferente.

Un brusco strattone ai suoi capelli gli strappò un gemito, più per la sorpresa che per la sofferenza improvvisa; poi si ritrovò a pochi centimetri da Loki, il volto all'altezza del suo ventre, costretto in una posizione inequivocabile che, anche senza la comparsa di una mano impegnata ad armeggiare con i pantaloni di pelle nera, gli dava la consapevolezza di cosa sarebbe successo.

“Se non vuoi usare la bocca per parlare, allora forse puoi impegnarla per qualcosa di utile”. Un sibilo velenoso che venne accompagnato da un secondo strattone.

Questa volta s'irrigidì tanto da sentire i muscoli indeboliti urlare per protesta e i suoi occhi saettarono d'istinto verso il volto del dio, dilatati dall'orrore. Si meritava la tortura, le umiliazioni, ma quello era troppo. Non poteva accettarlo, non era così spezzato da lasciarsi usare come fosse l'ultima delle puttane.

“No!”, urlò, ritraendosi di scatto con tale violenza da finire con la schiena sul pavimento.

La voce era risultata roca per il disuso, e per un attimo si sorprese di essere riuscito a formulare una parola ben comprensibile, anziché produrre un suono inarticolato. Poi questo guizzo di distaccata razionalità sparì nell'angoscia che gli stringeva lo stomaco e gli aveva già accelerato il respiro fino a renderlo un ansito affannoso. Sollevò gli occhi sul volto del suo carnefice, scorgendo incredulo un ghigno invece della furia con cui era certo avrebbe reagito alla sua disobbedienza. Mentre ancora cercava un compromesso tra l'impulso di rialzarsi e quello di allontanarsi il più possibile da quell'umiliazione, Loki si chinò su di lui.

“Bentornato, Stark”. Un'oscura soddisfazione si irradiò dal suo sorriso da psicopatico su tutto il volto. “Sembra che quel mortale non sia riuscito a rovinarti del tutto”.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 11: Rebirth**

_Era terribile, la sensazione di venire consumati dall'energia. Un'agonia mai sperimentata prima, nemmeno quando il siero di Erskine gli aveva bruciato le vene e i nervi, donandogli le fattezze di un teschio in fiamme e un potere che lo aveva avvicinato allo stato divino. E il dolore era intrecciato alla paura perché nulla di ciò che stava subendo era stato calcolato: non lo scontro ad alta quota con quel folle idealista del Capitano Rogers, non la propria sconfitta, non il Tesseract che si ribellava al suo tocco fondendogli la pelle e la carne della sua mano in un'accecante esplosione d'azzurro._

_Non sapeva se avesse gridato, se i suoi polmoni fossero riusciti a convogliare il suono di quella sofferenza straziante che aveva imprigionato ogni fibra del suo essere o se fosse stato un urlo muto ad accompagnare la sua scomparsa; l'unica cosa che ricordava era il gelo improvviso che si insinuava assieme al dolore nelle terminazione nervose fino a congelare il suo respiro e i suoi pensieri._

_Quando tornò cosciente, il dolore non c'era più. La mano destra però gli stava pulsando come se avesse un secondo cuore sotto la pelle; non appena la girò si rese conto con un sussulto che c'era uno strato azzurro dello stesso colore del Tesseract in corrispondenza del palmo, che andava dal polso fino ai polpastrelli. Lo sfiorò con le dita, riconoscendo una superficie liscia e appena più fredda del suo corpo, per quanto sembrasse essere ormai parte di lui: al contrario delle sue aspettative, non gli limitava i movimenti ed era flessibile come una pelle supplementare._

_Fu nel momento in cui chiuse la mano a pugno che percepì il potere, una scintilla luminosa e purissima, attraversargli l'arto e il corpo. Aveva perso il Tesseract, aveva perso la propria battaglia, ma pareva che avesse guadagnato qualcosa di infinitamente più prezioso: adesso era davvero un dio._

_Non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso mentre distoglieva l'attenzione dal palmo azzurro per guardare dove fosse capitato. Attorno a lui poteva scorgere solo nuda pietra avvolta da un lugubre chiarore senza sorgente, che contribuiva a creare un'atmosfera spettrale; sulla sua testa, orfano di qualsiasi stella, c'era un cielo nero come l'oblio in cui aveva vagato dopo lo scontro con Rogers, e gli bastò un'occhiata per comprendere che non era più sulla Terra._

_Si rimise in piedi su gambe tremanti, con il corpo che ancora faticava a rispondergli come avrebbe desiderato, deciso a esplorare quel luogo sconosciuto, ma ogni passo sembrava costargli uno sforzo insostenibile; percorse barcollante una decina di metri sul terreno sconnesso, prima di crollare in ginocchio, senza più la forza di rialzarsi. Ci provò comunque, ma le gambe non gli obbedivano, lasciandolo a maledire il destino che gli aveva regalato un potere fuori da ogni immaginazione solo per relegarlo a morire su quell'ammasso di pietre e oscurità._

_E poi la rabbia lasciò spazio alla paura, un'emozione che non credeva avrebbe mai provato dopo aver abbandonato la propria umanità per i poteri del siero._

_Poi arrivò Thanos._

 

Stava respirando.

Un lento, faticoso respiro dopo l'altro, con i polmoni che parevano oppressi da una forza sovrumana, considerando quanto gli fosse difficile incamerare l'aria di cui aveva un disperato bisogno. Il dolore arrivò l'istante successivo, profondo e soverchiante, senza concentrarsi in un unico punto ma ardendo in una scia insopportabile lungo tutti i nervi di quello che doveva essere il suo corpo; non ricordava di averne uno, non ricordava nemmeno chi fosse, in quel momento di pura agonia e oscurità che cercavano di inghiottire di nuovo la sua coscienza, e di pensieri confusi e frammentati che si sforzavano di ricomporre un'identità ormai perduta.

Respirò ancora, alla ricerca di un barlume di razionalità che gli consentisse di _capire_ ; ma la sua mente era un caotico turbinio di blu, verde e nero, e tra quei lampi di colore c'era un solo nome a risuonare cupo come una condanna.

 

_Thanos, la propria essenza che veniva fatta in tanti piccoli pezzi, prima di essere ricostruito come nuovo e più potente guerriero, una pedina nelle sue mani spietate, pronta a giurargli obbedienza per riottenere la libertà da quel reame d'ombra e al tempo stesso a cercare un mezzo per prenderne il posto._

 

Il dolore si acuì mentre l'immagine del titano si faceva strada nella sua memoria confusa assieme all'indissolubile terrore che ne aveva sempre accompagnato la presenza. Sterminatore di Mondi, Distruttore, Amante della Morte e mille altri ancora erano i nomi con cui era noto e temuto, e non c'era fibra del suo corpo che non portasse inciso su di sé il motivo di quella fama: Thanos era l'oscurità madre di tutte le paure, era la sofferenza che travalicava ogni percezione o pensiero; era un nemico capace di annichilire chiunque con un unico sguardo.

Anche adesso era tanto impresso nel suo essere che lo ricordava nitido e spaventoso mentre ancora cercava di inseguire il proprio nome.

 

“ _Non sono in molti a raggiungere vivi il mio dominio. Qual è il tuo nome, mortale?”._

_La voce che scavava dentro la sua coscienza già devastata dal Tesseract, smembrando la sua mente una sillaba alla volta._

“ _Schmidt”._

_Gli occhi simili a due ferite che lo avevano scrutato da capo a piedi, con una malizia capace di strozzargli il respiro, prima di soffermarsi sul suo braccio destro e sulla mano tremante stretta a pugno._

“ _Hai qualcosa che desidero, Schmidt”._

 

Johann Schmidt. Soldato di fiducia del _Führer_. Guerriero perfetto, superuomo, futuro dio in grado di piegare al suo volere l'intera razza umana.

Il respiro divenne un affannoso raschiare contro la gola troppo secca, mentre la sua vita si ricomponeva un tassello alla volta. Era di nuovo in un laboratorio, mentre il dottor Erskine gli iniettava il siero che lo avrebbe innalzato al di sopra di qualsiasi altro uomo. E poi lottava con il Capitano Rogers, disprezzando il suo idealismo. Veniva consumato una seconda volta dal Tesseract, prima di venire trasportato nell'abisso e scivolare nel nulla. Tremava ancora dinanzi a Thanos, giurandogli obbedienza per poter tornare sulla Terra. Di nuovo riusciva a catturare Stark e si compiaceva nell'immagine di un eroe tanto sconfitto da aver perso l'uso della parola.

Di nuovo si scontrava con Loki di Asgard, e i suoi nervi vennero percorsi da una scarica d'agonia.

 

_La magia simile a un fuoco che gli ustionava la pelle dall'interno più dolorosamente del siero – veniva consumato ancora dall'energia, com'era successo con il Tesseract, e no, non di nuovo, non ancora quell'insopportabile sofferenza._

_Un potere capace di inghiottirlo in un unico pezzo senza risparmiare nemmeno un frammento della sua persona, nella chiara dimostrazione di quale abisso ci fosse tra lui e un dio._

_E quegli occhi verdi animati da una follia priva di confini, la follia di chi poteva condannare un intero pianeta solo per i propri desideri, senza tregua né quartiere. Occhi che avevano conosciuto i suoi stessi tormenti ma ne erano usciti più intatti di quanto lui fosse riuscito a mantenersi._

 

Il freddo lo colse all'improvviso, mozzandogli il respiro assieme alla terribile percezione di sentire il sangue che gli si cristallizzava nelle vene, un lunghissimo secondo in cui aveva avuto tutto il tempo di realizzare la propria morte.

 

_Il verde che sanguinava via lasciando spazio a delle iridi vermiglie, il freddo di mille inverni che lo colpiva alle ossa, congelandolo in una prigione dove la sua mente sarebbe stata per sempre condannata alla più pura agonia, prima che tutto divenisse buio..._

 

Aprì gli occhi, prima ancora di realizzare di possederne un paio. Il respiro si era fatto ancora più rapido e affannoso, poteva sentire il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi a un ritmo troppo elevato, con la sua cassa toracica che risuonava di paura.

 

_Aveva sfidato un dio._

 

Mosse convulsamente la testa, nel vano tentativo di sfuggire a quei ricordi in cui si era ritrovato inerme, in un modo diverso che con Thanos, la propria arroganza calpestata dalla realizzazione di quanto avesse sottovalutato il suo avversario e di cosa gli sarebbe costato.

 

_Il suo avversario era un dio, era invincibile, era tremendo nella collera e nella follia, e lui aveva osato sfidarlo e adesso le ondate di potere che gli stavano corrodendo la carne gli impedivano di respirare e c'era solo un terrore così profondo e annichilente da travalicare la sua sofferenza, perché sarebbe morto, consumato da quella fiamma verde..._

 

Si sforzò di rallentare il respiro per non andare in iperventilazione, facendo appello al controllo che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato prima dell'incidente con il Tesseract e dell'incontro con Thanos.

Non sapeva per quale motivo e come fosse possibile, ma era ancora vivo.

Gli occhi vagarono ciechi nella stanza, senza riuscire a mettere a fuoco l'ambiente, né a comprendere perché il suo corpo fosse così insensibile e poco reattivo. Abbassò lo sguardo, sforzandosi fino a quando non fu in grado di delineare i contorni del proprio torace: era nudo fino alla vita, adagiato su quello che sembrava un tavolo operatorio con solo un lenzuolo bianco a nascondergli il bacino e parte delle cosce; il suo petto era invaso da tubi ed elettrodi che lo collegavano a una macchina di cui sentiva il 'bip' di controllo a ogni battito del proprio cuore. Provò a richiamare i propri poteri, ma gli rispose solo un vuoto tanto profondo da spingerlo a spostare lo sguardo alla ricerca dell'azzurro sul proprio palmo.

A ciò che trovò, si irrigidì all'improvviso: il pezzo di Tesseract non c'era più, gli mancava tutto il braccio, amputato all'altezza della spalla. Si tastò tremante il moncherino senza credere di non essere più intero, di aver perso l'arto, il potere, l'orgoglio in una sola lotta senza nemmeno averne i ricordi, ma tutto ciò che le sue dita incontrarono fu solo una conferma al proprio orrore.

E allora cominciò a urlare.

 

 

 

Una sola parola, due lettere appena, ed era cambiato tutto. Non solo aveva evitato un'umiliazione da cui non si sarebbe più ripreso, che sarebbe riuscita a ferirlo anche attraverso la sua apatia, ma nella sua mente qualcosa aveva ripreso a scorrere: era come se i pensieri fino a quel momento fossero rimasti cristallizzati in un limbo dove c'era stato spazio solo per i sensi di colpa, e il suo 'no' fosse riuscito in qualche modo a infrangere l'odio per se stesso.

Si detestava ancora per la propria debolezza, i volti dei bambini usati come ostaggi lo tormentavano con la solita intensità, ma ribellandosi aveva scoperto di tenerci ancora: a se stesso, alla vita, alla propria dignità. Non era disposto ad annegare nel disprezzo che sapeva di meritarsi come aveva creduto, non aveva perso tutto. Sembrava che all'interno del suo animo brillasse ancora una scintilla di amor proprio, ed era pronto a lottare per difenderla.

Era stata una bella scoperta, che perfino adesso, nonostante tutto, lo rinfrancava.

Per la prima volta da quando Schmidt lo aveva catturato, si sentiva vivo.

Si guardò attorno come se stesse vedendo la camera da letto per la prima volta. Le spalle erano leggere, non più schiacciate dal peso di un'esistenza che rendeva doloroso ogni respiro; non più del solito, almeno. Le tracce delle torture avevano cominciato a svanire, permettendo ai suoi movimenti di ritrovare una fluidità maggiore rispetto ai gesti rigidi e faticosi dei giorni passati, e dopo essersi nutrito con qualche pasto sostanzioso aveva cominciato a recuperare il peso perduto durante la prigionia con Schmidt.

Adesso, malgrado la sua mente fosse ancora in balia di uno stordimento emotivo che aveva sopraffatto ogni suo pensiero, sentiva il desiderio di usare i muscoli che erano rimasti fermi fin troppo a lungo.

Si diresse nel corridoio, mettendo un piede davanti all'altro con aria guardinga.

Il dio era scomparso poco dopo quel commento, lasciandolo sorpreso e incapace di reagire o di comprendere la sua reazione. Ancora stentava a credere a ciò che era appena successo, perché da Loki si sarebbe aspettato di tutto: umiliazioni, tortura, una morte lenta e dolorosa, probabilmente tanto assurda o spettacolare da rivaleggiare con le sue fantasie più sfrenate; ma non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi in ginocchio dinanzi a lui per appagare qualcosa di diverso dal suo smisurato ego.

Durante tutti i confronti precedenti, c'era sempre stata una sorta di etica, tra loro: grazie alle registrazioni di Jarvis, lui aveva regalato a tutti gli Avengers dei dvd con l'edizione speciale dello scontro Dio del Caos e dell'Inganno contro Hulk, che poi si era trasformato in Dio del Caos contro Pavimento della Stark Tower, ed era pronto a una lotta all'ultimo sangue con lui, se necessario, ma non avrebbe mai consegnato il dio norreno a quella branca dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che desiderava usarlo come topo di laboratorio o torturarlo a morte. E Loki continuava a cercare in maniera più o meno convincente di sterminarli tutti e aveva provato controllare la sua mente come si era divertito a giocare con quella di Clint, ma non si era mai abbassato a utilizzare degli ostaggi, né aveva cercato di eliminarli uno alla volta quando avevano la guardia abbassata, nascosto nell'ombra da dove avrebbe avuto migliaia di occasioni di liberarsi di loro.

Era un particolare codice di comportamento, in cui si riconoscevano come nemici pur senza adottare le contromisure più crudeli e sleali per uscire vincitori dalla loro faida – _e quanti secoli sembravano essere passati da quei tempi di eroi e cattivi_. Aveva dato per scontato che, per quanto al dio piacesse giocare sporco, ci fossero dei limiti ben precisi su ciò che sarebbe arrivato a fare, scrupoli che aveva dimostrato di possedere, come se perfino lui avesse una sorta di morale. Ma non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse l'etica degli asgardiani riguardo allo stupro.

Contorse le labbra in una smorfia.

Se solo avesse avuto il buonsenso di informarsi sui loro usi e costumi dal dio che viveva sotto il suo tetto, adesso non sarebbe stato in preda al cieco panico di chi non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

_Thor, da voi si usano gli schiavi? Che ne fate dei prigionieri di guerra che lasciate in vita? È normale incatenarli in camera da letto e usarli per alleviare lo stress con una scopata, o è una pratica seguita solo da quello psicopatico di tuo fratello?_

Scosse la testa per cancellare il timbro derisorio della propria voce che gli invadeva la testa, ma i pensieri continuavano a soffermarsi sugli ultimi avvenimenti, rivivendo come in un continuo replay le parole del dio, il suo sorriso, la mano che si abbassava sui pantaloni e le dita immerse nei suoi capelli che lo strattonavano con quello che poteva essere semplice sadismo, irritazione o desiderio represso.

Adesso la cattura da parte di Loki assumeva tutto un altro significato: il bacio, l'assenza di tortura, perfino gli arrangiamenti per la notte, con lui incatenato al pavimento vicino al suo letto, potevano risultare indizi dell'interesse che il suo carceriere aveva nei suoi confronti.

Se non fosse stato in una simile situazione, avrebbe fatto di questa scoperta l'ennesimo vanto: realizzare che nemmeno un dio era riuscito a resistergli e che lo desiderava accresceva il suo ego più di quanto avesse mai fatto quella sfilza di modelle e modelli, conigliette di Playboy, attrici, attori, scienziati e starlette che erano passati sul suo letto; ma la verità era che il pensiero di essere violentato gli scivolava lungo i nervi come una doccia gelata.

Tony Stark: genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo, finito a fare da schiavo sessuale a un super cattivo psicopatico e con enormi problemi familiari alle spalle. Ma lui non era più un filantropo – forse non lo era mai stato – con tutto quel sangue che gli macchiava le mani malgrado tutti i tentativi di ripulirsele. Un genio non avrebbe commesso quell'errore. Un miliardario non aveva alcun merito.

Rimaneva un playboy, dalla fama tanto estesa da aver catturato l'attenzione di un dio che aveva deciso di usarlo come la propria puttana personale.

O forse no. Forse Loki stava semplicemente giocando con la sua mente per mettere a nudo le sue debolezze e far crollare le sue difese, forse aveva solo voluto testare la sua reazione in quelle circostanze. E c'era stato il suo commento finale a lasciargli un dubbio che era per metà angoscia all'idea delle sue intenzioni future.

Continuò a camminare senza meta come per lasciarsi alle spalle questi pensieri.

Gli bastava ricordare la sensazione di trovarsi in ginocchio troppo vicino alle gambe del dio, gli occhi fissi sulla mano che stava aprendo i pantaloni di pelle, per risentire lo stomaco annodato dalla nausea.

Era già stato in quella posizione in passato, dinanzi a tanti uomini diversi: si era divertito a farli implorare, a strappar loro gemiti e respiri sempre più ansimanti, a dosare il loro piacere secondo la propria volontà, senza che tra loro ci fossero sentimenti o anche solo reciproca stima; ma si era sempre trattato di incontri consensuali.

Ed era stato questo il problema con Loki, non la posizione né la persona.

Per quanto una simile ammissione avrebbe suscitato orrore in qualunque individuo sano di mente, Loki aveva caratteristiche più che sufficienti per attirare la sua attenzione: un aspetto che definire gradevole era un eufemismo e una mente tanto pronta e acuta da risultargli interessante anche per una conversazione.

Gli erano stati sufficienti i primi scontri con lui per arrivare a pensare a come sarebbe stato portarselo a letto – perché Loki poteva essere tutto: pazzo, pluriomicida, sadico, aspirante stupratore, ma di certo non era poco attraente. Ci aveva pensato con particolare insistenza dopo la rottura con Pepper, quando le altre donne avevano rivestito per lui scarso interesse e si era rivolto più a figure maschili che non gli avrebbero mai ricordato l'amica mentre erano stese sotto di lui.

Non che avesse mai avuto intenzione di mettere in pratica simili fantasie, perché, rischio di morte a parte, non era così masochista da dare a Fury un motivo per metterlo sotto chiave; ma sembrava che i rimasugli della sua coscienza non avessero abbastanza scrupoli da considerare un deterrente il fatto che Loki fosse il più pericoloso ricercato della Terra. Semmai il suo essere un sadico e folle omicida, con un gusto per il bel vestire che poteva rivaleggiare con quello di una diva del cinema, aveva rappresentato un incentivo, e sapeva benissimo, prima della propria cattura da parte di Schmidt, che se avesse potuto far tacere i propri scampoli di morale e avere la certezza che Loki lo avrebbe lasciato intero, e senza procurargli danni permanenti o lanciargli incantesimi di qualche genere, non avrebbe rifiutato la possibilità di un amplesso con lui.

_Ma non così._

Si diresse in cucina senza nemmeno rendersene conto, tuttavia, una volta realizzato dove si trovasse, gli risultò naturale aprire il cassetto delle posate e afferrare il coltello con la lama più lunga e pericolosa del mucchio, quello stesso che aveva tenuto in mano durante la sua prima esplorazione della casa. Questa volta non lo ripose al suo posto quando richiuse il cassetto.

Non gli sarebbe stato di alcuna utilità contro un dio, ma almeno non sarebbe stato del tutto inerme. Se Loki fosse tornato con le stesse intenzioni, avrebbe lottato.

Se ne rese conto con una stretta allo stomaco e una punta d'inaspettata felicità, perché per quanto non gli risultasse accettabile la sola idea di prendere posizione per difendersi, come se davvero la sua persona avesse un qualche valore, la parte più egoista del suo inconscio non gli avrebbe permesso di farsi umiliare in quel modo.

Strinse la presa sul manico del coltello, assaporando la sensazione di avere un'arma tra le mani, nella prova più tangibile della propria volontà di ribellarsi.

E un tenue, sorpreso sorriso gli piegò le labbra.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 12: In the** **depths** **of his mind**

 

Erano stati quattro giorni di ricerche ininterrotte, di speranze, timori inconfessabili e stanchezza che penetrava fin nelle ossa e non lasciava tregua nemmeno durante le poche ore di sonno. Tra loro c'erano assassini con anni di addestramento alle spalle, c'era un dio immortale, c'era un soldato perfetto che travalicava i normali limiti umani, ma perfino individui del loro calibro avevano cominciato a risentire della continua tensione e del susseguirsi di false piste, speranze smentite dopo averli illusi con il loro tocco leggero e un'incertezza che diveniva incubo peggiore di un cordoglio.

Il vero crollo c'era stato una volta scoperto il rifugio di Schmidt, con quella cella macchiata di sangue inesorabilmente vuota, la cui immagine era rimasta a tormentarli come senso di colpa per il loro ritardo. Se solo fossero stati più veloci ad arrivare lì, se solo avessero catturato prima un agente dell'Hydra, se solo fossero riusciti a farlo parlare in un tempo più breve... troppi condizionali che non potevano essere esauditi, appartenenti a un passato ormai impossibile da modificare.

La verità era che avevano fatto irruzione nell'edificio qualche ora troppo tardi, e adesso Tony era chissà dove, prigioniero del folle fratello di Thor, torturato, plagiato da una qualche magia o forse morto – e non doveva pensare a questa eventualità perché bastava riconoscerla nella propria mente per sentire il cuore accelerare pericolosamente il battito e i suoi stessi pensieri tingersi di quel verde che avrebbe potuto inghiottire ogni cosa.

La lunga pratica nell'arte del controllo di sé gli permise di allontanare l'ombra minacciosa del suo alter ego con un semplice esercizio di respirazione, ma la sorda collera che gli martellava le tempie non se ne andava, persisteva a tormentargli i pensieri assieme a una gelida paura senza nome. Se Tony fosse morto, nemmeno lui sarebbe mai riuscito a bloccare l'Hulk. Probabilmente Banner sarebbe scomparso, lasciando solo il mostro verde a devastare città dopo città, perché la perdita del suo migliore amico sarebbe stata una ferita troppo profonda.

Lo conosceva da poco più di un anno, ma senza contare Betty rappresentava il suo legame più importante: dopo anni in cui si era convinto di essere condannato a una vita perennemente in fuga e in solitudine, Tony gli aveva dimostrato come fosse possibile perfino per una persona dannata com'era lui avere una casa, degli amici, delle persone da cui tornare. Era stato l'unico ad andargli vicino senza la minima paura, quando perfino Natasha si era dimostrata guardinga e spaventata durante il loro primo incontro.

Certo, lei, Steve, Clint e Thor adesso erano tutti degli amici preziosi, legami creatisi poco a poco, dopo che si erano abituati a rilassarsi in sua presenza e a fidarsi del suo autocontrollo; ma il miliardario c'era stato fin da subito, rifiutandosi di rivolgergli una cautela particolare – o un qualsiasi tipo di cautela, a dire il vero – o di comportarsi come se fosse in presenza di una bomba a orologeria. Bruce era sicuro che fosse stato questo suo atteggiamento a rendere così rapido e indolore il suo passaggio da minaccia mortale ad amico degli altri Avengers.

E ora Tony non c'era più.

Inspirò a fondo attento a farsi notare il meno possibile, trattenne l'aria nei polmoni per dieci secondi e poi espirò lentamente.

Dopo quattro giorni di ricerche incessanti e sempre più disperate, avevano esaurito qualsiasi traccia, avevano esplorato tutti i possibili rifugi di Loki che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva localizzato durante quei mesi di scontri e nella riunione appena terminata Fury aveva ordinato di cessare le ricerche e concentrarsi invece sulle difese per un eventuale attacco di Doom, malgrado le proteste accorate di Steve, che non aveva accettato senza opporsi la decisione di abbandonare Tony al suo destino.

Lui non aveva protestato.

Si era limitato a stringere i pugni, controllando la respirazione, e a prendere nota del volto contratto per la tensione di Clint, muto ma ostile al suo stesso direttore, del modo in cui Thor rafforzava la presa su Mjolnir e aveva abbassato le spalle come se fossero state schiacciate da un peso insostenibile, dello sguardo impassibile di Natasha che pure era parso più tagliente del solito.

Per la prima volta dal ritrovamento di Schmidt, erano riuniti tutti in una stanza dell'Elivelivolo senza più nulla da fare o di cui voler parlare, e l'assenza di Tony era un mutismo graffiante e doloroso.

Thor era una sagoma cupa e silenziosa ai margini del loro gruppo, Mjolnir in mano e sguardo remoto, perso verso chissà quale orizzonte. Bruce era così abituato a occupare il posto di spettatore, una sedia solitaria e lontana dagli altri, che si era accorto subito di quanto il dio fosse distante in quei giorni; Clint stava ripulendo l'arco per quella che doveva essere la settima volta, le labbra piegate in una smorfia e gli occhi che si rifiutavano testardamente di incrociare gli sguardi altrui. Natasha era in piedi con le braccia conserte e pareva una statua, se non fosse stato per il lento movimento del torace a ogni respiro, mentre Steve, dopo essersi soffermato su ognuno di loro, la stava fissando come alla ricerca delle parole per infrangere il silenzio.

“Pensi che Loki lo abbia ucciso?”, le chiese infine, dando voce all'ipotesi che stava aleggiando simile a una minaccia nelle loro menti.

L'assassina non cambiò espressione mentre considerava la sua domanda.

“No”, rispose, dopo un solo istante di silenzio. “Ce lo avrebbe fatto sapere o ci avrebbe fatto trovare il corpo. Stark dev'essere ancora vivo”.

Thor fece un cenno d'assenso appena percettibile, ma, prima che potesse prendere la parola, lo schermo che occupava buona parte di una parete si illuminò, mostrando il volto severo di Fury.

“Schmidt si è svegliato. Romanoff, ti attendo davanti alla sua cella di detenzione”, ordinò il direttore, prima che la comunicazione si concludesse senza nemmeno attendere una risposta.

Lo sguardo di Bruce scivolò per istinto verso Natasha, così come quello dei compagni; l'assassina non disse nulla, ma la piega spietata delle sue labbra era più esplicativa di un commento ad alta voce.

Presto avrebbero avuto delle risposte.

 

 

 

Aveva percepito una misera presenza tra le radici di Yggdrasill vicine a Midgard, pochi minuti dopo il rifiuto del mortale. Uno dei Chitauri doveva essersi perso nel Vuoto, e lui lo aveva raggiunto per segnarne il destino, disintegrandolo un pezzo alla volta per sfogare la rabbia di essere diventato una preda da braccare; era stato uno spettacolo gratificante, carico di odio, terrore e sofferenza che lo avevano fatto sentire potente.

Quando infine si era stancato di infierire sulla sua vittima moribonda, l'aveva consumata tra le fiamme, con la muta promessa di condannare alla stessa fine anche l'Altro. Poi era tornato nella propria casa, occultato dagli occhi di mortali e immortali, curioso di vedere come stesse reagendo il suo prigioniero dopo quel guizzo di ribellione che sembrava avergli restituito la parola; e lì si trovava anche in quel momento, appoggiato a un muro della cucina con le braccia conserte e un sorriso, mentre Stark frugava in un cassetto fino a prendere lo stesso coltello che già aveva afferrato qualche giorno prima.

Lo osservò per un paio di minuti, aspettandosi un'altra di quelle risate spezzate e cariche di follia, ma quando lo vide impugnare il manico con la sicurezza di chi sta riconoscendo un'arma con cui andare all'attacco abbandonò il velo d'invisibilità che lo aveva celato fino a quel momento.

“Non ti senti ridicolo ad affrontarmi con un coltello?”, commentò dietro la sua schiena, sorridendo nel momento in cui lo vide sussultare e voltarsi di scatto verso di lui.

“Volevo costruirmi un'armatura, ma non trovavo il cacciavite”.

Era una pallida imitazione del suo solito tono arrogante, ma si poteva considerare un inizio soddisfacente dopo interi giorni di mutismo e apatia, e non gli fu difficile ignorare la fragilità nascosta di una voce che era risultata poco più di un rauco sussurro.

“E credi davvero che anche con la tua armatura avresti una possibilità contro di me?”, mormorò, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Il mortale scosse le spalle, sempre attento a mantenere il coltello tra loro.

“Tu forniscimi gli attrezzi e i materiali che mi servono, e possiamo fare una prova”.

Gli sorrise.

“Perché dovrei perdere tempo per uno scontro superfluo e dall'esito scontato?”. Schioccò le dita, e Stark si ritrovò ad afferrare l'aria, perché il coltello si era materializzato direttamente nella sua mano tesa. Lo rimise al suo posto nel cassetto senza ricevere alcuna risposta né un attacco, malgrado gli avesse dato le spalle, ma quando si girò a fissarlo gli piacque il lampo di rabbia e preoccupazione che era comparso su un volto dove nei giorni precedenti non aveva trovato alcuna emozione.

Ancora la curiosità di scoprire cosa fosse riuscito a cambiare il suo avversario gli fece fremere le dita per l'impulso di strappargli quelle informazioni come avrebbe potuto fare con la carne dalle sue ossa, ma torturarlo prima che si fosse ripreso del tutto avrebbe potuto renderlo di nuovo quel mortale noioso e apatico di cui era stato costretto a sopportare la presenza nell'ultimo periodo, e non era ciò a cui mirava. Invece tornò in camera per consultare uno dei suoi libri.

Si sorprese di sentire il passo di Stark dietro di sé: il suo prigioniero sembrava aver deciso di mantenere una certa distanza da lui, avanzando lentamente e con cautela, ma non era rimasto in cucina né aveva provato a riprendere il coltello, in quella che forse era la prima decisione sensata che gli vedeva prendere.

Anche quando cominciò a sfogliare pagina dopo pagina, gli occhi corrucciati del mortale continuarono a essere puntati su di lui, non più pervasi dall'apatia di un uomo sconfitto, ma carichi di sospetto. Non appena trovò l'incantesimo di cui aveva bisogno, riscoprendo la successione di rune che gli avrebbe dato vita, chiuse il libro di scatto.

“Potresti smetterla di fissarmi come se fossi una vergine sacrificale in attesa di essere deflorata?”, commentò, voltandosi a guardare l'Avenger. “È uno sguardo che non ti si addice per niente e trovo offensivo che tu non mi ritenga in grado di trovare un compagno consenziente”.

Il suo prigioniero gli rivolse una smorfia.

“Considerando che poco fa mi avevi costretto in ginocchio, e non solo per uno dei tuoi deliri di onnipotenza, direi che queste tue proteste sono piuttosto ipocrite”, replicò, a metà tra un'accusa e un duro sarcasmo.

Lui roteò gli occhi verso il soffitto con un sospiro.

“Stark, per favore, usa il cervello. Per quanto mi dolga ammetterlo, al contrario dei tuoi compagni non sei del tutto carente nell'ambito intellettivo, quindi non mostrarti idiota a tutti i costi; non credi che se avessi voluto _privarti della tua innocenza_ lo avrei fatto subito?”.

“Allora era solo un bluff?”. La voce del mortale stava perdendo l'incertezza in favore di una nota di vera e propria rabbia. “Perché, devo dirtelo, tenermi inginocchiato mentre ti abbassi la cerniera dei pantaloni non è esattamente il modo migliore per dimostrare il tuo disinteresse”.

“Quello? Volevo solo scoprire quanto in basso tu fossi caduto”. Si avvicinò a lui con un sorriso che gli scopriva i denti, fin quasi a sentire il suo respiro più rapido del normale sul proprio volto. “Vedi, Stark, non mi piace quando i miei bersagli vengono distrutti da qualcun altro”.

Il mortale si irrigidì, poteva percepire ogni fibra dei suoi muscoli tendersi come se fosse in procinto di spezzarsi, ma non accennò nemmeno a indietreggiare, né abbassò lo sguardo.

“Dovrei sentirmi lusingato?”.

Il sarcasmo palpabile di quelle parole era una percezione familiare, quasi piacevole, e, se non ci fosse stata una tensione che riverberava di paura nel corpo dell'Avenger, gli sarebbe sembrato di partecipare a una delle loro schermaglie passate.

“Sì, dovresti. Non sono in molti i mortali che hanno avuto l'onore della mia attenzione”. Si ritrasse prima che lui potesse dar voce a una replica. “Adesso che hai ritrovato l'uso della parola, puoi rivelarmi come abbia fatto il tuo carceriere a ridurti in quelle pietose condizioni in cui ti ho trovato”.

Stark contrasse la mascella e impallidì, ma il suo sguardo richiamava in modo inequivocabile l'espressione di sfida con cui lo aveva sempre fronteggiato in passato.

“Non ho intenzione di parlarne, quindi dovrai rassegnarti a rimanere nell'ignoranza”.

Gli sfuggì un breve risata.

“Cosa ti fa pensare di avere la possibilità di scegliere?”.

In uno scatto improvviso gli afferrò il mento, tenendolo fermo pur senza rendere dolorosa la sua stretta; poi la magia che aveva richiamato in quei minuti si insinuò nel mortale, obbedendo all'incantesimo di cui aveva ricercato le rune poco prima, e la mente di Stark si aprì dinanzi al suo volere.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo13: Answers**

 

Schmidt sorrise, mostrando i denti in una piega delle labbra più simile a una smorfia che a un segno di benvenuto.

“Capitano. Immaginavo che avrebbero chiamato te”.

Era il relitto di quello che un tempo era stato un uomo. E non per il suo volto assimilabile a un teschio, non per la pelle rosso fuoco, come se qualcosa stesse ancora ardendo dentro di lui; nemmeno per il moncherino che gli era rimasto al posto del braccio destro. Era il suo sguardo a definirlo come un guerriero sconfitto senza più ormai possibilità di riscatto o redenzione.

Steve non poteva fare a meno di fissare la sua nemesi in silenzio e con lo stomaco contratto, perché vedere un nemico tanto temibile e detestato in quelle condizioni era una sorpresa che non si poteva accogliere con il sorriso e trasmetteva solo il dubbio di quale altra minaccia ancor più pericolosa potesse averlo annichilito a tal punto.

“Allora immaginerai anche per quale motivo io sia qui”, commentò, sforzandosi di inghiottire quello spiacevole stupore per adottare la voce pacata di un leader che non conosceva incertezze.

Aveva insistito per entrare a parlare con Schmidt e anche Natasha lo aveva supportato, affermando che con la sua presenza il nazista sarebbe stato più istintivo ed emozionale nelle sue reazioni, e pertanto più semplice da interpretare; adesso, malgrado sapesse che i compagni erano al di là del vetro a specchio, pronti a intervenire e ad analizzare ogni parola del prigioniero, si sentiva sperduto, privo della sua solita sicurezza, come se non avesse ancora preso il siero di Erskine e avesse ricevuto l'ennesimo rifiuto da parte dell'esercito.

Il nazista si spostò sulla sedia senza distogliere gli occhi da lui, facendo tintinnare le manette rinforzate che gli ancoravano l'unico polso rimasto alla scrivania presente tra loro.

“Volete risposte”.

Annuì, rifuggendo l'impulso di lanciare un'occhiata al vetro.

“Hai intenzione di parlare?”.

Lo sguardo di Schmidt assunse una sfumatura beffarda, senza riuscire a nascondere del tutto i frammenti di qualcosa che era stato distrutto, dentro di lui, lasciandolo un essere incapace di ricostruirsi del tutto se non come una versione distorta e più folle del sadico nazista di un tempo.

“Pensavi davvero che sarebbe stato così semplice, capitano?”. Volse la testa a fissare quella che per lui sarebbe dovuta essere una normalissima parete, dov'era celato il vetro a specchio. “Perché non fai entrare i tuoi compagni?”.

Il disagio che Steve provava in sua presenza si rafforzò, una sensazione strisciante che riuscì a occultare con una dura piega delle labbra, ma il suo vecchio nemico sembrava troppo tranquillo, troppo pronto a prendere in mano una situazione in cui sarebbe dovuto essere solo un prigioniero, per rassicurarlo. Erano le battaglie, le strategie sul campo, gli scontri fisici e la determinazione che mostrava nel perseguire i propri ideali il suo punto di forza; e, adesso che aveva ritrovato la sua nemesi così diversa da come se l'aspettava, sentiva la mancanza della gelida calma di Natasha.

“E se anche ci fosse qualcun altro con me, a interrogarti, farebbe differenza?”, chiese, senza confermare né smentire la sua intuizione sulle persone che stavano assistendo alla conversazione.

“Parlerò, capitano, e ho davvero _molte_ cose da dirvi”. L'espressione del teschio che Schmidt aveva per volto divenne la parodia di un sorriso. “Ma non mi piace essere fissato attraverso un vetro senza che io possa fissare di rimando”.

Prima di poter replicare, Steve sentì il rumore della porta che si sbloccava. Entrarono tutti: Natasha per prima, le braccia incrociate al petto e i lineamenti privi di qualsiasi espressione; dietro di lei Clint, per una volta senza l'immancabile arco, con un'aria appena più interessata di quella della compagna; Thor, Mjolnir in mano e lo stesso sguardo stanco che non lo aveva abbandonato un istante dal suo ritorno sulla Terra. Infine Bruce, pallido ma controllato, con il volto segnato dalla fatica di una lotta continua contro il proprio alter ego, lotta che dalla scomparsa di Tony si era fatta più cruda e serrata.

Fury non c'era, ma con tutta probabilità stava assistendo a ogni singola scena nella sala di controllo assieme all'agente Hill.

Schmidt non mostrò alcun disagio, mentre la piccola stanza veniva riempita da guerrieri che avevano le capacità e i motivi per ucciderlo.

“Quale... _onore_. Tutti gli Avengers riuniti per interrogarmi”. Li studiò uno per uno, soffermandosi a incrociare i loro sguardi come per leggerne i pensieri; poi il suo volto divenne un teschio ghignante. “Tutti tranne il signor Stark, naturalmente”.

Dietro di sé, Steve percepì il respiro di Bruce assumere lo stesso ritmo lento e forzatamente regolare di quando meditava; lo sorprendeva sempre quanto il compagno riuscisse a controllarsi a provocazioni che già gli avevano causato l'impulso di stringere i pugni – e lui non aveva un mostro verde che si nutriva della sua ira, pronto a emergere alla minima occasione per spazzare via ogni cosa, aveva solo la preoccupazione per la vita di un uomo così diverso dalla sua persona, che tuttavia era divenuto uno dei pochi punti saldi di un tempo a cui ancora non sentiva di appartenere davvero.

“Cosa gli hai fatto? Sappiamo che lo tenevi prigioniero”.

Il nazista non guardò direttamente lui, continuando a far scivolare i propri occhi su tutti loro, come per assaporare le reazioni senza farsene sfuggire nessuna.

“Nulla che non si fosse già fatto da solo”, rispose, prima di arcuare di nuovo le labbra “Quasi nulla, almeno”.

Steve contrasse la mascella, nel tentativo di controllare la propria rabbia, ma la tensione che permeava quella stanza era soffocante, il fallimento di tutti loro nei confronti del compagno pesava quanto un macigno, sembrava gli volesse sfondare le spalle – perché era lui il leader del loro gruppo, era sua la responsabilità delle loro vite, sua la colpa del loro dolore.

Questa volta Schmidt si soffermò davvero a fissarlo.

“Oh, non preoccuparti, capitano. Era ancora vivo l'ultima volta che l'ho visto”.

Non trovò subito le parole adatte per replicare, ed era in momenti come questi che la mancanza di Tony si sentiva come un malessere fisico, perché non c'era nessuno che rispondesse al nemico di turno punto su punto, con un'ironia tanto pronta e logorroica da lasciarlo il più delle volte senza parole.

“Cosa volevi da lui?”.

“Stark aveva delle mirabili qualità, mi sarebbe potuto essere utile, se si fosse piegato a me”. La sua vecchia nemesi socchiuse gli occhi, con lo stesso trionfo dello schermidore che sta assaporando la stoccata vincente. “E, nel mentre, era un ottimo passatempo. Perché non avrei dovuto divertirmi a spezzare poco a poco lo spirito di un mio nemico, figlio di un altro mio nemico?”.

Sapeva che erano parole scelte apposta per colpirlo, una consapevolezza che lo spinse a rimanere impassibile, a trattenere la rabbia e quel senso di colpa che lo divorava dall'interno, ma la menzione ad Howard bruciava lo stesso, in quella ferita mai del tutto rimarginata dove racchiudeva tutto il proprio passato.

“E adesso dove si trova?”.

La voce dura di Natasha si intromise come una staffilata in quello che aveva cominciato a sembrargli un confronto senza nessun altro testimone. Ma gliene fu grato, perché gli ricordava che non era solo ad affrontare la sua nemesi, non questa volta, e non sarebbe stato da solo ad affrontare il terrore di un compagno caduto.

Schmidt si volse verso di lei, un'espressione di leggera irritazione sui suoi lineamenti rovinati dal siero.

“Il signor Stark era mio _ospite_ , è vero. Ma poi un imprevisto ha separato le nostre strade”.

“Un imprevisto come Loki?”.

Questa volta la maschera perfettamente controllata del nazista s'incrinò, rivelando una smorfia di rabbia che non nascondeva la paura. E, se lo aveva notato lui, Natasha doveva già aver capito dove e come colpire.

“Ti ha sconfitto e si è preso il tuo braccio”, continuò la spia, implacabile, con qualcosa che nella voce pareva risuonare di disprezzo. “Cosa avevi sul palmo che potesse interessargli?”.

Anche senza voltarsi verso Thor, Steve sapeva che aveva stretto le dita all'impugnatura di Mjolnir e fremeva per l'impulso di intromettersi, come in ogni occasione in cui era implicato il fratello adottivo.

Per un istante parve che Schmidt fosse in procinto di rilasciare tutta la collera di cui si poteva intuire la presenza attraverso i lineamenti contratti, ma dopo un respiro tornò impassibile e controllato, come se avesse appena preso una decisione; e il suo sguardo era lo stesso che aveva visto talvolta in guerra, quando un soldato nemico ormai alle strette decideva di portare tutti i suoi avversari con sé nella morte.

“Avevo un potere nuovo, il Tesseract mi aveva donato una parte di sé. Era fuso alla mia mano”.

Ignorò l'esclamazione stupita di Thor, ignorò il suo stesso cuore che aveva accelerato il battito per le implicazioni di quella risposta – il fatto che adesso fosse Loki ad avere quel potere, Loki che già possedeva un artefatto di Asgard e probabilmente aveva anche Tony – perché Schmidt aveva parlato troppo facilmente, era troppo docile e pronto a cedere simili informazioni.

“Perché ci stai dicendo tutto questo?”.

Nuovamente il teschio che la sua nemesi aveva per volto si girò verso di lui.

“Avresti preferito strapparmelo con il dolore, capitano?”. Non gli lasciò il tempo per una risposta, passando a dedicare la propria attenzione a Natasha. “Io posso dirvi tutto perché non ha più senso che tenga per me i miei segreti. Nulla ormai ha più importanza”.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”.

“Thanos sta arrivando”.

Alla sua destra vide Thor sussultare, come se fosse stato colpito al volto da quel nome.

“Menti!”.

Gli occhi del nazista si spostarono sul dio, animati da quello che Steve riconobbe come un bagliore divertito.

“Oh, lui verrà. Verrà per voi, verrà per la Terra. Ma prima verrà per il dio che ha osato tradirlo”. Rise ancora, ma questa volta c'era della follia sconfinata dietro a un suono tanto spezzato. “Loki di Asgard ha fallito il suo compito e per questo sarà condannato a un'eterna sofferenza”, mormorò, con tale veleno da farlo rabbrividire, perché mai, nemmeno quando si era scontrato con lui, aveva percepito nelle sue parole un odio di tale intensità.

E poi il fragore di un tuono soverchiò ogni cosa.

 

 

 

Era di nuovo sul campo di battaglia, di nuovo impegnato a lottare contro avversari che aveva sottovalutato, di nuovo Iron Man.

“Jarvis, hai sotto tiro tutti i cattivi?”.

Sul suo visore erano comparsi dei segnalatori rossi di bersaglio in corrispondenza dei nemici, mentre i bambini, marcati come civili, rimanevano di un meno minaccioso colore blu.

“Naturalmente, signore”.

“Bene, allora è giunto il momento di mostrare al nonnetto nazista le meraviglie del ventunesimo secolo”.

Aveva sorriso mentre sentiva caricare il colpo che gli avrebbe assicurato una vittoria schiacciante. Sorrideva anche Schmidt, ma i cattivi del suo calibro erano sempre arroganti fino all'ultimo, perfino quando la loro sconfitta risultava ormai scontata.

“Io non lo farei”.

Come se una minaccia tanto scontata e banale avesse potuto fermarlo. Lui era Iron Man, era Tony Stark, un genio anche in mezzo ad avversari così pericolosi da essersi meritati un'attenzione speciale da parte di Fury e dello S.H.I.E.L.D., e avrebbe vinto di nuovo, come sempre.

“Scusa, ma tendo a non seguire i consigli dei nemici”, aveva ribattuto con un'impercettibile scrollata di spalle.

Sapeva già cosa sarebbe successo: una frazione di secondo per attaccare, le guardie che crollavano silenziosamente al suolo, com'era successo a Gulmira e centinaia di volte dopo quell'impeccabile esordio, e il proprio innegabile trionfo, che gli avrebbe portato anche l'infastidita approvazione di Fury e i soliti ringraziamenti di ostaggi illesi, di genitori terrorizzati all'idea di perdere i propri figli, di compagni, di giornaliste e conduttrici televisive che fremevano d'ammirazione per l'unico aspetto della sua persona di cui poteva davvero sentirsi fiero.

_La prova che Tony Stark avesse un cuore, che non fosse solo un arrogante miliardario con l'hobby di irritare le persone e portarsi a letto le modelle, che fosse capace di fare davvero qualcosa di buono dopo essere stato il Mercante di Morte per tutti quegli anni._

Aveva rilasciato il colpo con la mente già tesa verso un ottimo bicchiere di whisky che lo aspettava nel proprio attico, ma non erano cadute le guardie; non tutte, almeno, e non silenziosamente. A cadere erano stati i bambini.

Per una volta la sua mente non aveva reagito con la solita prontezza: i pensieri si erano congelati nel lunghissimo istante in cui aveva visto i suoi ostaggi crollare e i nemici rimanere in piedi, una scena così terribilmente sbagliata, immersa in un lampo d'azzurro.

_Non era possibile, non era così che andavano le cose._

“Ti avevo avvertito”.

Da qualche parte davanti a sé, Schmidt gli aveva rivolto quel commento; aveva sentito le sue parole, ma non era arrivato a metabolizzarne il significato, così come non aveva nemmeno ascoltato la voce sempre più insistente di Jarvis, all'interno di un elmo in cui gli pareva di non riuscire più a respirare. Ormai aveva la testa invasa dalle urla di dolore dei bambini – urla disperate dal timbro infantile, così diverse da quelle dei nemici che avevano sempre sancito il suo trionfo.

Poi i suoi occhi che vagavano sulle sagome agonizzanti al suolo – _sagome troppo piccole, perché, perché era successo?_ – avevano incrociato il volto rigato dalle lacrime e grigiastro per il dolore di una bambina. E c'era paura, in quel volto. Paura di lui.

“Sembra che le tue armi non siano così infallibili come credi”, aveva commentato Schmidt, così lontano, nella sua realtà carica d'orrore, da risultargli appena percettibile.

C'era stato un altro lampo azzurro che lo aveva colpito in pieno petto, perché non aveva nemmeno provato a muoversi, e l'armatura aveva cominciato a lampeggiare.

“Signore... percep... picco... energia”.

La voce distorta di Jarvis si era sentita solo a tratti, ma non aveva risposto, non era nemmeno stato capace di comprendere veramente le sue parole, perché la sua mente si era inceppata sull'immagine dei bambini che crollavano al suolo, tra grida di dolore e panico e la risata del nazista.

_Non di nuovo, non altre colpe a macchiargli le mani, non dopo che Yinsen gli aveva concesso una seconda possibilità, insegnandogli che anche la sua vita poteva avere un significato, dietro al vuoto di alcol, macchine da corsa, scene da diva e notti trascorse in compagnia di donne di cui nemmeno sapeva il nome._

Aveva provato a muoversi, cercando disperatamente di distogliere gli occhi colmi d'orrore dalle proprie vittime per puntarli invece sui nemici, ma l'armatura gli risultava così pesante da dargli l'impressione che non gli appartenesse più.

Qualcosa lo aveva colpito, in un lampo di lucidità aveva realizzato che Schmidt probabilmente era in possesso di un congegno capace di danneggiare e rendere inservibile qualsiasi tecnologia che non risalisse all'età del vapore; un generatore di campi elettromagnetici, una piccola bomba a impulsi di energia azzurra. Doveva essere un tipo di arma più avanzata rispetto a quelle che si trovavano in giro per riuscire a influenzare Jarvis e l'armatura, ma c'erano le contromisure, le aveva ideate nel momento stesso della creazione di Iron Man; sarebbe solo dovuto tornare in sé, ragionare come suo solito, _fare qualcosa._

Ancora un lampo azzurro lo aveva accecato, e si era ritrovato al suolo, mentre nel casco le luci si spegnevano e la voce di Jarvis scompariva.

“Iron Man... aiuta... mi”.

Gli era bastata un'occhiata per riconoscere la bambina, l'unica che pareva ancora cosciente. E lo aveva chiamato, anche se era terrorizzata, anche se lo aveva visto colpire i suoi compagni.

Solo allora si era riscosso, quando ormai l'armatura era morta, quando aveva visto quel nazista avvicinarsi a lei caricando una pistola.

“Non farlo, figlio di puttana!”. 

Schmidt lo aveva fissato con un sorriso, puntandogliela alla testa.

“È un vero peccato scoprire quanto la nostra arroganza sia mal riposta, vero, signor Stark? A volte una dolorosa lezione è l'unico modo per imparare”.

E poi aveva aveva premuto il grilletto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitolo 14: On the brink of insanity**

 

Era nella sua mente e si sentiva risucchiare.

Riconobbe le stesse fratture che il vuoto tra i Regni aveva lasciato nella propria coscienza, ferite aperte meno ampie e profonde degli squarci che avevano dilaniato il suo io costringendolo a tenerlo assieme con le unghie e con i denti, quando la caduta dal Bifrost lo aveva lasciato alla mercé dei Chitauri; ma in fondo Stark aveva avuto solo un brevissimo accenno degli orrori che strisciavano nel silenzio profondo del nulla assoluto, quanto bastava per riempire i suoi incubi e rimanere una lontana percezione destinata a svanire nel tempo, mentre lui ancora ne portava le cicatrici.

Assistette come protagonista allo scontro tra l'Avenger e il mortale con il potere del Tesseract, alla sua sconfitta e alla successiva cattura, in un susseguirsi di emozioni che non gli appartenevano e fatica sempre più consistente per un incantesimo così dispendioso di cui a stento manteneva il controllo.

Si addentrò ancora più in profondità tra i suoi pensieri, curioso di vedere se fosse stato davvero l'esito di quella battaglia a determinarne la resa, se prima ancora delle torture che gli avevano segnato la pelle Stark avesse deciso di smettere di lottare.

Sotto la sua morsa il mortale si contorse, le labbra piegate in una linea sottilissima quasi stesse subendo un dolore fisico troppo grande per poterlo contenere.

E, poi, tutto esplose.

Come la distruzione di una diga, si ritrovò avvolto da ciò che si celava dietro alla maschera dell'Uomo di Metallo, una serie di immagini confuse e frammentarie che nulla avevano a che fare con l'oggetto della sua ricerca.

“ _Papà, guarda”._

“ _Non ora, Anthony, sto lavorando”._

Da qualche parte il suo corpo fisico si irrigidì, infastidito dalla perdita di controllo del proprio incantesimo, mentre si ritrovava a fissare un bambino con gli stessi occhi di Stark e un sorriso molto più genuino e innocente di quello che era solito rivolgergli sul campo di battaglia.

“ _Sono riuscito a costruirlo, papà, guarda!”._

“ _Maria, levamelo di torno. Mi sta disturbando”._

No, non era quello che voleva, non gli importava vedere quel bambino solo e ignorato da un padre sempre di spalle che non si degnava di ascoltarlo – neanche Odino lo ascoltava mai, ma Odino non era suo padre, non lo era mai stato.

“ _Lui non era un mio grande fan. Era freddo, era calcolatore, non mi ha mai detto 'ti voglio bene', non mi ha mai detto che mi stimava”._

Cercò di sottrarsi alle visioni che subissavano la sua coscienza, che andavano a scavare in ferite mai del tutto rimarginate, che con parole così dolorosamente familiari, pronunciate da uno Stark adulto e ormai disilluso, andavano a risvegliare un rifiuto che bruciava da qualche parte in lui, troppo vicino perché ne potesse sopportare le pallide imitazioni dei mortali; ma la coscienza dell'Avenger lo risucchiava, era come un mare vischioso e opprimente dove gli sembrava di annegare in ricordi non suoi senza possibilità di salvezza.

Ed era lì mentre gli segavano la cassa toracica, con i nervi che urlavano impazziti per il dolore e il panico che si abbatteva in una nube soffocante sul suo petto, rubandogli il respiro.

Era lì mentre lo tenevano sott'acqua, mille aghi ghiacciati che gli bersagliavano la faccia e gli trafiggevano i polmoni.

Era lì mentre strisciava al suolo con un buco nel petto, il cuore che si sforzava allo stremo per posticipare l'ultimo battito e la scia rovente e insopportabile di piccole lame che si facevano strada nella sua carne, lacerando nervi e tessuti.

_Come poteva?_

Si ritirò ansimante dalla sua mente, e in quell'istante Stark si accasciò contro la parete.

Rifuggì l'impulso di toccarsi il torace, di controllare che le sue dita incontrassero la solida compattezza di muscoli e carne, anziché la voragine vista nei ricordi del mortale; invece gli sollevò il volto per controllare la sua espressione vuota e gli occhi velati, tipici di chi non stava guardandosi attorno ma era intrappolato dentro di sé; sembrava avesse accusato l'incantesimo più del previsto, considerando il suo stato catatonico, ma respirava ancora e le sue condizioni non sarebbero state permanenti.

Lo lasciò andare senza smettere di fissarlo.

_Come poteva un fragile mortale sopportare tutto questo?_

 

 

 

_Erano tutti lì._

Suo padre, che scuoteva la testa con aria severa, il volto contratto da un disgusto capace di risultargli perfino più doloroso della solita indifferenza; Yinsen, un'espressione sconfitta a invecchiargli i lineamenti macchiati di sangue, mentre chinava il capo sconsolato nella dimostrazione di quanto vano fosse stato il suo sacrificio. Quei folli che assieme a lui costituivano gli Avengers, compagni con cui aveva rischiato la vita più volte di quante ne ricordasse e che aveva davvero cominciato a considerare amici, adesso intenti a guardarlo come fosse il peggiore dei loro bersagli. Rhodey che lo fissava con il loro stesso disappunto attraverso il casco aperto dell'armatura, rivolgendogli contro l'arma che lui stesso aveva creato. Pepper, di schiena, come se non potesse sopportare la sua presenza. E, davanti a tutti, i bambini di cui aveva causato la morte, con gli occhi accusatori puntati su di lui come tanti stiletti arroventati.

Tutti lo condannavano e lui non poteva nemmeno serrare le palpebre per farli sparire.

_Andate via. Vi prego, andate via._

Era il mantra che si era ripetuto nelle ore interminabili di solitudine che intercorrevano tra una visita di Schmidt o dei suoi uomini e la successiva, il vero tormento di chi era più straziato dai propri pensieri che dalla frusta, dalle percosse e dalle altre piccole torture a cui i suoi aguzzini lo avevano sottoposto. Senza nessuna distrazione, né la possibilità di lavorare a un nuovo progetto, né la compagnia di Yinsen a confortarlo, la prigionia lo aveva logorato fino a rendere ancora più profondi gli squarci che gli attraversavano il cuore – ma lui non aveva cuore, quella di Pepper era tutta una bugia, Tony Stark aveva perso il proprio cuore e non era più stato in grado di ritrovarlo.

Il buio e il silenzio erano diventati i suoi peggiori nemici, l'inattività aveva solo reso più forti i fantasmi da cui desiderava scappare, e alla fine si era rassegnato ad aspettare la morte con un misto di impazienza e indifferenza, facendo del suo meglio per annullare la propria mente: non pensare, non ricordare, non sperare; era l'unico credo che avesse seguito durante quei giorni tutti uguali, l'unico palliativo per le proprie sofferenze, che a volte pareva davvero funzionare e concedergli dei preziosi istanti di pace in cui non aveva incubi e non immaginava nulla. Ma adesso l'incantesimo di Loki aveva infranto i suoi tentativi di soffocare quei ricordi e le immagini si susseguivano a un ritmo devastante nella sua mente, violandolo come non avrebbe creduto possibile, mentre tutti i fallimenti della sua vita venivano portati alla luce con una violenza capace di infrangere qualsiasi altro pensiero.

_I bambini a terra. I bambini, non i terroristi._

L'orrore era palpabile, lo assaliva, invadendogli i polmoni.

_A Pepper piacevano i bambini._

Sentiva la nausea minacciare di fargli espellere tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco, malgrado non sapesse nemmeno dove si trovasse, se sul campo di battaglia macchiato di sangue troppo giovane o nel rifugio di Loki.

“ _Non farlo, figlio di puttana!”._

_E poi Schmidt aveva aveva premuto il grilletto._

Non era riuscito a muoversi, l'armatura era morta con quel lampo d'azzurro, divenendo un feretro di gelido e pesantissimo acciaio; ma forse Iron Man era morto prima di lei, quando aveva fatto fuoco su vittime innocenti, inebriato della propria arroganza.

E adesso non riusciva a respirare.

Aveva ucciso ancora, dopo essersi ripromesso che non sarebbe più successo, dopo che aveva smesso di produrre armi per non avere le morti di centinaia di migliaia di persone sulla coscienza. E lo aveva fatto premendo lui stesso il grilletto.

“ _Ho visto le mie armi uccidere giovani americani”._

Ma questo era stato peggio. Molto peggio.

Questa volta non c'era salvezza, non c'era un tentativo di espiazione, perché aveva fallito come Iron Man. Era riuscito a macchiare l'unica parte della sua vita di cui potesse davvero essere fiero, l'unico mezzo di riscatto dall'immagine di Mercante di Morte che si era cucito addosso con le sue stesse mani, in anni di egoismo e noncuranza.

L'odore acre di sudore, mischiato a quello del sangue e della polvere da sparo, gli aggredì le narici, sabbia rovente che gli occludeva la gola, e calore, il cuore danneggiato che pompava adrenalina, l'euforia striata di rabbia nel riscoprirsi invincibile contro i suoi stessi carnefici, prima di tornare alla realtà nel modo più tragico.

Adesso aveva Yinsen tra le sue braccia, con il sangue che bagnava il metallo di cui era rivestito, lasciandogli una traccia bruciante sulla pelle, malgrado non l'avesse neanche sfiorata.

“ _Non sprecare la tua vita, Stark”._

E per qualche tempo si era illuso di esserci riuscito.

Aveva costruito l'armatura per sentirsi invincibile, per non avere mai paura. L'aveva costruita per salvare le persone e rimediare a quando non era riuscito a salvare Yinsen. E adesso Schmidt l'aveva macchiata con del sangue che non se ne sarebbe mai andato e avrebbe per sempre bruciato come fiamma viva sulla sua pelle.

“ _È stato sufficiente un po' di dolore per piegarti in questo modo, Stark?”._

Era di nuovo inginocchiato dinanzi a Loki, nudo e così vuoto da non sentire neppure il suono dei suoi stessi pensieri. In un gesto improvviso quanto inaspettato, la mano del dio lo sollevò per la gola, mentre l'altra si allungò verso il Reattore, graffiando le cicatrici che lo circondavano fino a spillargli sangue.

“Allora tanto vale che io ponga fine alla tua patetica esistenza”. Era un sibilo più crudele rispetto a quanto ricordava e portava con sé il timbro di tante persone diverse; sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, sgranando gli occhi quando incrociò dei volti familiari attorno a sé.

_Erano tutti lì, mentre Loki gli toglieva il Reattore Arc dal petto._

_E nessuno tendeva la mano per aiutarlo._

 

Tony si svegliò ansimando.

Riaprire gli occhi gli permise di mettere subito a fuoco la stanza ormai familiare di Loki, dove non c'erano i bambini, non c'era Pepper, né Rhodey né nessun altro a parte il dio nemico, ma le immagini non avevano ancora abbandonato la sua coscienza.

Nella sua testa continuavano a susseguirsi i fantasmi contro cui aveva lottato giorno dopo giorno, nella solitudine della gelida cella dove Schmidt lo aveva rinchiuso e dove tutti i suoi pensieri peggiori si erano materializzati, invadendogli la mente in un silenzio sempre più opprimente, senza nemmeno avere quel confortante attutimento dei sensi dovuto all'alcol. Lo aveva desiderato con ogni fibra del suo essere, più ancora della morte, del salvataggio, di un sonno privo di incubi. E, anche adesso che si ritrovava troppo sobrio per fronteggiare l'invasione di quei ricordi, mai così nitidi e dolorosi quanto un'ustione su una ferita non ancora rimarginata, il bisogno di affogare i propri pensieri in una bottiglia di un liquore qualsiasi gli aggrediva in parti uguali i nervi e la mente.

Fissò lo sguardo sul dio, impiegando un paio di istanti per realizzare che era reale, presente non solo nei deliri che lo tormentavano, e che non aveva alcuna mano tesa verso il suo Reattore ma si limitava a incombere su di lui, più alto, pericoloso e concreto di quanto lo avesse mai visto.

“Che... che cazzo mi hai fatto?”.

Aveva ancora nella bocca il sapore della sabbia e del sangue, quella sensazione soffocante che lo riportava all'Afghanistan e al tempo stesso al suo disastroso scontro con Schmidt.

“Tu non volevi collaborare, così mi sono preso le informazioni che desideravo nel modo più rapido”.

Era stata una voce rabbiosa, in tono d'accusa, a colpirgli le orecchie; se fosse stato più lucido e in sé avrebbe colto con più attenzione il suo respiro ansimante, invece catalogò quel particolare come poco rilevante, mentre si rimetteva in piedi di scatto, ignorando il tremore delle proprie gambe.

Era ancora indebolito dal mese di torture e denutrizione, ma c'era la rabbia, a guidarlo, ed era una rabbia che gli bruciava i muscoli e lo spinse a muoversi più rapido di quanto Loki o lui stesso si aspettasse.

“Sei un figlio di puttana!”.

Gli fu addosso in un lampo, placcandolo a metà del torace con tale forza da riuscire nell'impresa di farlo barcollare; aveva caricato il primo pugno – _ti uccido, maledetto bastardo, ti uccido!_ – quando il dio sembrò riaversi e lo scaraventò contro il muro grazie a un semplice guizzo delle dita. Un secondo gesto, appena accennato, e delle catene comparvero dalle pareti per avvilupparsi attorno ai suoi polsi, inchiodandolo al muro con le braccia ai lati della testa.

“Ricorda il tuo posto, mortale”.

“Fottiti!”. Non gli aveva regalato nemmeno un gemito per la vampata che si era propagata lungo la sua schiena all'impatto contro la parete. “Tu, razza di vigliacco bastardo...”.

C'era una collera bruciante a incendiargli i polmoni a ogni respiro, spingendolo a dimenarsi incurante del dolore alle spalle ancora ferite, con l'unico pensiero di raggiungere il suo aguzzino e colpirlo fino a bagnare i pugni del suo sangue e soffocare con la violenza le voci che lo stavano accusando senza tregua.

_Come aveva osato andare a scavare nel suo animo e riportare alla luce quello che aveva cercato di dimenticare?_

Mentre si tendeva contro le catene, mettendo alla prova delle restrizioni che razionalmente sapeva già impossibili da spezzare a mani nude e vomitando una sequela di offese di cui lui stesso non riusciva a seguire davvero il significato, il dio gli comparve di fronte.

“Taci, Stark, se non vuoi che ti zittisca io per sempre”.

_Come se le sue minacce potessero arginare la collera che gli ardeva nel petto. Come se potesse importargli qualcosa._

“Vaffanculo!”.

Si accorse a stento che Loki non lo stava contemplando con il solito compiaciuto distacco: c'era una furia da animale ferito riflessa nei suoi occhi e nella frenesia dei suoi movimenti, e il controllo di un carceriere con il potere di concedere al proprio prigioniero vita o morte era svanito, lasciando spazio solo a un rancore incomprensibile che gli rendeva i movimenti meno fluidi del solito.

“Non avevi il diritto di farmi questo, maledetto bastardo con i complessi d'inferiorità nei confronti di tuo fratell-”. La mano del mago gli si strinse attorno alla gola, strozzandogli la fine della frase, mentre ogni dito s'imprimeva nella sua carne con tale forza da dargli la certezza che ne avrebbe portato l'impronta per giorni.

Poi la sua presa divenne ancora più crudele, occludendogli la trachea, e lui si ritrovò a lottare contro il velo nero che minacciava di inghiottire la sua coscienza.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitolo 15: Just a drink**

 

Non credeva di aver mai desiderato uccidere qualcuno con una simile intensità. Forse i suoi torturatori in Afghanistan, forse Vanko, forse quello stupido di Hammer quando si era reso conto di come la sua assurda smania di rivalsa avesse messo in pericolo Pepper. Ma adesso sentiva il bisogno viscerale di liberarsi dalle catene che gli segnavano i polsi per affondare le dita nella carne pulsante del dio e strapparne brandello dopo brandello, fino lasciarlo senza vita sul pavimento di quella casa sospesa nel nulla. Fino a cancellare nel sangue le immagini che quella violazione aveva risvegliato nella sua mente.

Perfino la mano troppo salda sulla propria gola era una percezione irrilevante dinanzi al rancore che gli bruciava il petto.

Mentre i polmoni cominciavano ad ardere per il bisogno di aria e il suo campo visivo diveniva una macchia sfocata sempre più scura, sfidò ancora la presa delle catene, dimenandosi per poter partecipare a una lotta in cui risultava già sconfitto in partenza; ma non importava, gli sarebbe bastato colpire Loki una volta, in pieno viso, ferirlo, restituirgli un minimo di quel dolore che il dio aveva risvegliato in lui riuscendo a straziarlo senza nemmeno lacerargli la pelle. Con uno scatto più istintivo che ragionato, caricò una ginocchiata, ma Loki la parò con una coscia dura quanto il marmo e un attimo più tardi delle nuove restrizioni si avvilupparono attorno alle sue caviglie, inchiodandolo alla parete.

Si dimenò ancora, nell'unica, insensata ribellione che gli rimaneva, animato da quella collera così gelida e soffocante da non pensare nemmeno più alle proprie colpe né ai propri imperdonabili errori; solo Loki esisteva nel suo campo visivo, nella sua mente, nelle sue percezioni, e il dio risultava unicamente un bersaglio, al punto che perfino le dita crudeli affondate nella propria gola con il potere di sfondarla perdevano qualsiasi minaccia.

 _Doveva ucciderlo, distruggerlo, straziarlo_.

Ma senza armatura non aveva la forza necessaria a spezzare le catene che lo intrappolavano contro il muro, in un ammasso scomposto e ringhiante di rabbia impotente e guscio vuoto di ciò che un tempo era un uomo; poi la morsa che gli aveva occluso la trachea divenne un ostacolo insormontabile per il suo desiderio di rimanere cosciente per ribellarsi ancora, e tutto si spense in un velo nero.

 

 

 

Stark non si era mai ribellato così da quando lo aveva preso prigioniero.

Lo vide accasciarsi al muro, scivolando lentamente al suolo quando allentò le catene fino a permettergli di raggiungere il pavimento; ma respirava ancora, seppur incosciente.

Si sforzò di riprendere il controllo, sopendo quella rabbia folle e violenta che gli divorava il petto e sussurrava tentatrice alla sua mente parole di morte e sangue. Desiderava ancora ucciderlo per quei terribili istanti in cui era annegato nella sua coscienza, subendo gli sprazzi peggiori della sua vita come fosse lui stesso l'uomo con il petto squarciato e la bocca invasa dalla sabbia; e poco importava che fosse stato lui l'artefice di questa condivisione forzata di ricordi, il bisogno di annientare Stark risuonava ancora in ogni fibra del suo essere, facendogli fremere le dita, perché non poteva accettare l'esistenza di un misero mortale con le sue stesse ferite – _un mortale che aveva visto gli orrori del vuoto e della vita e che forse ne era uscito più integro di lui_.

Trasse un respiro profondo, ricacciando giù la bile che minacciava di invadergli la bocca con l'aspro sapore della propria debolezza. Non avrebbe dovuto perdere il controllo così.

Si soffermò sul volto del proprio prigioniero, teso anche mentre era incosciente, abbassando gli occhi poi sull'impronta delle proprie dita sul marchio non ancora sbiadito del collare.

Adesso sapeva cosa avesse spezzato Stark e, se la delusione di averlo scoperto tanto fragile non era ancora svanita, aveva provato sulla sua stessa pelle quanto potesse ferire sentirsi all'apice della propria vita per poi ritrovarsi a strisciare in un baratro così profondo da non far filtrare nemmeno il più piccolo raggio di luce.

Aveva percepito il trionfo del mortale, la certezza dell'ennesima vittoria, prima della caduta; quello stesso trionfo che aveva assaporato dopo aver visto il proprio piano portato a compimento, con Thor alla ricerca di una vendetta sciocca e insensata su Jotunheim e Odino che finalmente aveva visto il suo primogenito come quell'infantile, collerico e immaturo principe che era. Era stato un istante di vittoria e soddisfazione assolute, la consapevolezza di avere avuto ragione, di avere finalmente aperto gli occhi a quel falso genitore che si era ostinato a non ascoltarlo, prima che la condanna di Thor all'esilio lo congelasse dall'interno come il tocco dello Jotun sul proprio braccio nudo non era riuscito a fare.

Non era ciò che aveva voluto.

Ricordava le proprie certezze sgretolarsi dentro di sé, il nodo alla gola per delle conseguenze che non era riuscito a prevedere, un momento in cui si era sentito così terribilmente giovane e sperduto e schiacciato dagli eventi...

Ma questo era stato prima di quell'istante di assoluto terrore in cui aveva visto lo Scrigno contaminargli le mani, le braccia, il corpo con il mostro che si annidava sotto alle bugie intessute dall'All-Father sulla sua stessa pelle. Prima di quell'istante di pura e crudele lucidità, in cui tutto gli era risultato chiaro all'improvviso – _perché Thor dovesse essere quello amato, rispettato, il figlio perfetto, destinato a divenire re quando era solo un arrogante ragazzino viziato troppo cresciuto; e perché lui fosse così fuori posto e diverso_. _Così_ sbagliato.

Cancellò simili pensieri con un irritato cenno delle dita, congiurando un secchio colmo d'acqua. Non aveva tempo per essere gentile – non quando il bisogno di distruggere ancora gli animava le mani e la mente – ma voleva il proprio prigioniero sveglio, lucido, pronto a rispondere alle domande o almeno a produrre un'inconsapevole distrazione dai suoi stessi pensieri.

Un altro cenno delle dita, e il secchio si rovesciò sulla testa del mortale.

Stark riaprì gli occhi all'istante, mettendosi a sedere tossendo e imprecando con uguale violenza, annaspando come se credesse di poter annegare in quella scarsissima quantità d'acqua. Dopo essersi passato una mano sugli occhi, li riaprì per fissarlo in volto, ancora ansimante per il brusco risveglio, e per un attimo nel suo sguardo Loki vide una paura tanto evidente da spingerlo a ritrarsi di un passo.

Senza parlare, Stark rimase a respirare affannosamente, con i pugni contratti e le spalle tanto rigide da ricordargli quella mattina in cui lo aveva visto svegliarsi stravolto e in preda a un panico imputabile a chissà quale incubo spaventoso. Avrebbe desiderato conoscere le sue paure, scoprire se la notte prima di quel brusco risveglio avesse sognato il vuoto o quel deserto di sabbia e sangue dove la sua stessa coscienza si era persa seguendo quella del mortale; ma Stark non sembrava essere davvero lucido. Non si era ancora alzato in piedi, limitandosi a rimanere seduto con la schiena appoggiata al muro, impegnato a rallentare il proprio respiro; sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorto di non avere più le catene.

“Alcol”, pronunciò poi a fatica, un suono raschiante che dimostrava quanto la sua gola avesse risentito dell'ultima aggressione.

“Alcol? È sempre questa, la tua risposta?”.

“Voglio qualcosa da bere”. Stark trasse un respiro profondo che si ripercosse in un fremito lungo tutto il suo corpo. “Qualcosa di forte”.

Era la prima richiesta in assoluto del suo prigioniero e c'era un'urgenza disperata nelle sue parole; ma Loki poteva sentire ancora il sapore del bavaglio nella propria bocca, reso perfino più amaro dalle occhiate di scherno di Stark e degli altri Avengers, mentre privo di poteri doveva fingere di piegarsi al loro cospetto e farsi portare via da Thor come prigioniero.

“E perché mai dovrei accontentarti e rinunciare a vederti così tormentato? Lo trovo... _rilassante_ ”.

Lo sguardo del mortale si ridusse a due fessure cariche d'odio, ma dietro alla rabbia, così vivida e bruciante da dargli un fremito di eccitazione e tentarlo con l'impulso di alimentarla ancora, fino a poterla poi spegnere con le sue stesse dita, c'era annidata una sconfitta profonda. E conosceva i suoi occhi come il tagliente lampo di dolore che gli trasmettevano, simile a una ferita invisibile sulla sua falsa pelle: gli occhi di chi aveva tentato, aveva tentato davvero, ma poi non era riuscito a fare altro che fallire.

“Non capisco come Thor possa ancora avere speranze di redimerti. Io mi vergognerei se avessi per fratello un simile mos-”. Non lo lasciò terminare la frase, perché la sua mano era scattata a colpirlo con un manrovescio prima ancora che la mente se ne rendesse conto. Ritrasse subito il braccio, irritato con se stesso per aver mostrato a Stark quanto fosse stato preciso nella sua stoccata, ma l'esplorazione dei suoi ricordi lo aveva turbato più del dovuto e adesso trovava difficile mostrare l'autocontrollo che avrebbe desiderato.

“Frena la lingua, mortale, o la prossima volta potrei anche decidere di privartene”.

Stordito, ma non davvero ferito, Stark scosse la testa per rimettere a fuoco l'ambiente attorno a sé, prima di passarsi il dorso della mano sulla bocca per ripulirsi dal rivolo di sangue che aveva cominciato a scendergli verso il mento. Poi scoppiò in una risata rauca che si spense in un eccesso di tosse.

“Pensi davvero che le tue minacce mi spaventino? Hai già violato la mia mente, non c'è molto altro di peggio che tu possa farmi”.

Il sorriso che gli contaminò le labbra era pura follia, lo sapeva, ma Loki non riuscì a impedirselo, mentre squarci di Thanos e il vuoto, i Chitauri, Odino che gli rivelava la verità per poi rifiutarlo con due semplici parole comparivano a tormentargli la mente.

“C'è sempre qualcosa di peggio, Stark”.

Senza reagire alla sua risata, lui appoggiò il capo al muro, lasciando intravedere una stanchezza profonda nel proprio sguardo.

“Avanti, allora. Che cosa stai aspettando?”.

Il mortale non aveva avuto nemmeno il buonsenso di alzarsi, prima di sfidarlo. Si limitava a rimanere seduto, come in attesa della fine, e probabilmente era già tanto sconfitto che non voleva nemmeno alzarsi in piedi per lottare ancora; adesso che la rabbia lo aveva abbandonato, forse prosciugata dalla stanchezza, forse dall'inutilità di ribellarsi a un dio, Stark era tornato inerte, sfidandolo con parole vuote, aspettando la morte.

Era una condizione che si addiceva ai suoi nemici, ma Loki non riusciva a provare vera soddisfazione per quell'immagine. Se si fosse trattato dell'agente Romanoff, del falco, dell'uomo senza tempo o della bestia, avrebbe assaporato la loro disperazione. Si sarebbe divertito a fare a brandelli la loro mente assieme al loro corpo, a vederli ormai spezzati e privi di speranza, e poco gli sarebbe importato di essere lui stesso a dar loro una morte atroce. Ma Stark era diverso; avrebbe desiderato annichilirlo con le proprie parole, ribattendo alle sue frecciatine colpo su colpo per poi andare a colpirlo dove avrebbe fatto più male, senza nemmeno toccarlo né usare la magia. Avrebbe dovuto spezzarsi così con lui, non con un mortale tanto codardo da usare dei bambini come scudi.

E adesso l'idea di essere penetrato nella sua mente con la forza, per poi lasciarlo ad annegare in quell'apatia, insinuava una sfumatura di disagio nell'ostilità che pure gli tributava.

Sollevò le dita e sul palmo della sua mano comparve un bicchiere colmo a metà di quell'alcolico ambrato di cui Stark e diversi mortali sembravano apprezzare tanto il gusto.

Notando i suoi occhi attenti su di sé, posò il bicchiere sul pavimento e si sorprese di vederlo allungare una mano ad afferrarlo, come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto di non essere più incatenato, e svuotarlo in un paio di sorsi. Con un fremito, Stark rimase a occhi chiusi per l'arco di due respiri, prima di risollevare le palpebre.

“È avvelenato?”.

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non credi che avresti dovuto chiedermelo _prima_ di berlo?”.

Lui scosse le spalle rivolgendogli un sorriso tagliente che era tutto denti e labbro spaccato.

“Come se tu non avessi altri mezzi per avvelenarmi, nel caso fosse tua intenzione”.

Era meno pallido, adesso, quasi la bevanda alcolica gli avesse dato un po' di vita ed energia, oltre che di colore alle guance. Senza mollare il bicchiere, guardandolo come se sperasse di vederlo riempirsi nuovamente, si rimise in piedi sostenendosi al muro, mentre una mano andava a massaggiarsi la gola, dove Loki poteva riconoscere l'impronta esatta delle proprie dita. E il suo volto non mostrava più l'apatia che aveva caratterizzato il mutismo, ma nemmeno l'ironia e la sfida con cui lo aveva sempre affrontato durante l'ultimo anno.

“Sei davvero così fragile?”. L'attenzione del suo prigioniero si spostò dal bicchiere vuoto a lui. “Dopo tutto quello che hai subito, bastavano delle morti che non saresti comunque riuscito a impedire a farti crollare?”.

Per un attimo Stark parve pronto ad attaccarlo.

“Cosa sai, tu, delle loro morti?”, ringhiò, il corpo di nuovo teso e il volto una maschera cupa che modellava la sua disperazione in rabbia.

Loki non poté impedirsi un guizzo delle labbra per la sua ingenuità.

“Più di te, a quanto pare. Quei bambini sarebbero morti comunque, con o senza il tuo intervento”. Ricordava la sensazione di orrore e impotenza come fosse catrame spalmato addosso, uno strato di sporco sulla pelle, spiacevole e disgustoso, che aveva sperimentato quando la coscienza di Stark si era aperta alla propria. Il mortale si era sentito colpevole di quelle morti, era inorridito per il potere che aveva deviato i suoi colpi, ma sembrava essere stato troppo sconvolto per rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo davvero. “Forse saresti riuscito a mettere in difficoltà il tuo nemico, quasi certamente avresti potuto fuggire, ma non saresti mai riuscito a salvare anche gli ostaggi. Anche se non completo, il Tesseract non è un potere che un mortale possa sperare di affrontare”.

 _O di possedere_ , continuò mentalmente.

La rabbia sui lineamenti di Stark si dissolse all'istante in una confusione che era per metà sospetto.

“Tesseract?”, chiese, corrucciato, come se non credesse alle sue parole.

Loki trasse un respiro, trattenendosi a stento dall'evidenziare la propria superiorità perfino dinanzi a uno dei pochi midgardiani che aveva catturato la sua attenzione.

“Ti sei scontrato con quel mortale e non hai nemmeno idea dei suoi poteri?”.

“Perché, tu sì?”. Lo sguardo di Stark si fece più penetrante, senza nascondere la diffidenza. “Che c'è, tu e mister Abbronzatura eravate compagni di merende al camping dei cattivi?”.

Gli sfuggì un sorriso a labbra chiuse, riconoscendo nella sua replica la solita cadenza delle loro schermaglie passate, malgrado non avesse compreso del tutto i suoi riferimenti, come spesso accadeva.

“Se intendi insinuare che io fossi alleato di quello strano mortale, devo deluderti”.

“E allora perché eri là?”.

“Te lo dirò quando tu risponderai alle mie domande”.

Stark strinse le labbra senza replicare, il volto indurito da un rifiuto che sapeva di tensione.

Lo squadrò da capo a piedi, riconoscendo in se stesso il desiderio di infierire e al tempo stesso di lasciargli il tempo di respirare e riprendersi un altro po', per non rischiare di sprofondarlo di nuovo nel mutismo. Invece del mortale in armatura scintillante e sorriso ironico e lingua fin troppo pronta, adesso sembrava il relitto di un uomo: i capelli fradici gli aderivano alla fronte bagnata, la barba troppo lunga gli dava un aspetto selvaggio, le sue dita stringevano ancora il bicchiere, tenuto contro il petto come fosse un prezioso talismano. C'era sangue sul suo volto, dopo il manrovescio, e i polsi mostravano ancora il segno delle catene, allo stesso modo del collo. Ma il suo sguardo era pensieroso, era vivo, non vuoto.

“Quando ti sarai deciso a parlare, fammelo sapere”.

Gli diede le spalle senza aspettare una sua replica.

Aveva scoperto più di quanto si aspettasse sul proprio prigioniero e, anche se rumoreggiava ancora in lui la rabbia per ciò che aveva visto e provato mentre si trovava nella sua mente, aveva recuperato sufficiente controllo da sopirla.

Adesso aveva tanto di cui pensare, non ultime le emozioni contrastanti che i segreti di Stark gli avevano risvegliato; concentrarsi sugli incantesimi in solitudine per qualche ora gli avrebbe permesso di ripulirsi da quegli ultimi minuti e, forse, sarebbe riuscito a cancellare del tutto l'impulso di uccidere il mortale.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitolo 16: Burning**

 

“Mi stai dicendo che lì fuori nello spazio c'è un folle lord della guerra ancora più pericoloso e psicopatico di tuo fratello?”.

L'espressione di Thor si era incupita, senza dubbio per i termini irrispettosi che Fury aveva associato a quel bastardo di Loki, ma invece di cominciare una crociata per difenderne l'onore come tendeva a fare di solito, il dio si limitò ad assentire.

“Aye. Thanos è un essere di immensi poteri. Perfino l'All-Father lo teme”, commentò con voce grave, la mano appoggiata a Mjolnir come se ne traesse la forza per andare avanti.

Sembrava fosse sempre più sfiancato, pensò Clint, o forse era solo la stranezza di vedere Thor così esausto e sconfitto quando solitamente era sorridente, ottimista e pieno di energie, a far risaltare in tal modo la sua stanchezza.

Dopo che Schmidt aveva pronunciato quel nome, c'era stato il caos: Thor era parso andare fuori controllo e aveva provocato un blackout con i suoi fulmini, prima di gettarsi su di lui, deciso a soffocare le sue risate spezzandogli l'osso del collo; per qualche istante, Clint aveva avuto una vivida impressione di come venissero portati avanti gli interrogatori ad Asgard – o, quantomeno, da un dio furioso e fuori di sé che scrollava nel buio un prigioniero sogghignate e al limite dell'isteria. Poi la luce era tornata, lui, Steve e Natasha erano riusciti a calmare Thor, mentre Bruce rimaneva in disparte, e avevano cercato di strappare a Schmidt qualche altra informazione.

Il nazista non aveva detto nulla più che Thanos sarebbe arrivato sulla Terra e che desiderava punire Loki per il suo fallimento con i Chitauri,

“Che venga, glielo daremo volentieri”, aveva commentato Clint, prima di potersi trattenere.

“Mio fratello non verrà ceduto a Thanos”, aveva ringhiato Thor – ringhiato, come una bestia feroce, come se fosse pronto a supportare le proprie parole squarciando gole a mani nude – mentre nello stesso tempo Schmidt riprendeva a ridere. “Thanos non si accontenterà di lui e ridurrà questo mondo a cenere sanguinante”.

L'ora successiva, Clint e gli altri Avengers l'avevano passata in riunione con Fury, per una volta senza che il pensiero di Tony avvelenasse i loro pensieri ampliando il baratro che si era scavato tra loro quando il direttore aveva ordinato di sospendere le ricerche.

“E quali altre informazioni hai su di lui, a parte che vuole disperatamente mettere le mani su Loki e che è un nemico con 'immensi poteri'?”, chiese ancora Fury.

Le dita di Thor rafforzarono la presa sull'impugnatura di Mjolnir.

“Non lascerò che prenda mio fratello”.

 _Tipico_. Un pazzo sanguinario più potente del re degli dei stava per attaccare la Terra, e Thor si preoccupava per quello stronzo bastardo del fratello adottivo.

Fury si massaggiò le tempie, anche se era evidente dallo sguardo del suo unico occhio che avrebbe preferito uccidere qualcuno.

“Se bastasse consegnargli Loki per evitare lo scontro, starei già preparando il nastro per impacchettarlo, ma Schmidt ha detto che non sarebbe sufficiente, quindi voglio sapere per quale motivo questo Thanos vuole distruggere la Terra. E come lo si può fermare”.

Thor aprì la bocca come per ribattere, ma poi chinò il capo e scosse la testa. “Devo parlare con mio padre”.

“Allora cerca di portarmi delle risposte al più presto, non ho intenzione di subire un'altra invasione per colpa di tuo fratello”.

Mentre Fury si alzava dalla sedia, dirigendosi fuori dalla stanza delle riunioni con passo pesante e lasciando dietro di sé un Thor inusualmente zitto, Clint non si sentì di dargli torto.

 

 

 

Aveva ancora in mano il bicchiere vuoto.

Il gusto dello scotch era stato paradisiaco nella sua bocca, dopo tutti quei giorni di astinenza forzata; gli aveva bruciato la gola rinvigorendolo con quel gusto deciso e confortante che ormai aveva associato alla consolazione. L'unica lamentela a cui avrebbe dato voce riguardava la mancanza di un bis, ma anche senza avere la possibilità di riempire il bicchiere una seconda volta era sorpreso che Loki lo avesse accontentato.

Si massaggiò il collo dolorante con un gesto più istintivo che consapevole, mentre fissava il corridoio in cui il suo psicopatico carceriere era sparito. Dopo quel tentativo di strangolamento, perfino respirare troppo a fondo gli spediva una scarica di dolore lungo tutta la gola, facendogli rischiare un altro eccesso di tosse; poteva sentire ancora i polmoni che ardevano per la mancanza d'aria, la trachea ostruita, in procinto di spezzarsi sotto la tremenda pressione di quelle dita d'acciaio, e la rabbia che aveva reso tutto irrilevante.

Contò fino a dieci prima di uscire dalla camera per raggiungere il bagno, andando subito a sciacquarsi l'angolo della bocca e il mento, dove era ancora visibile la scia di sangue lasciata dal manrovescio del dio. Quando prese poi un asciugamano, per tamponarsi il viso e i capelli ancora bagnati, incrociò davvero il proprio riflesso allo specchio e per poco non fece un passo indietro. C'era uno sconosciuto oltre il vetro.

La barba incolta aveva preso il posto del suo curato pizzetto, ma erano le rughe attorno agli occhi, le guance incavate e il suo stesso sguardo esausto ad avergli distorto i lineamenti familiari in un volto in cui non si riconosceva.

Se adesso aveva questo aspetto, non osava pensare a come fosse il giorno in cui Loki lo aveva strappato alla prigionia di Schmidt.

Finì di asciugarsi i capelli con un fremito che era metà rabbia e metà angoscia al ricordo del risveglio di qualche minuto prima, quando la sua coscienza era stata strappata a un rassicurante nulla dalla sensazione di annegare – _c'era acqua dappertutto, solo acqua, sempre acqua, e lui soffocava mentre i suoi polmoni bruciavano_.

Raggiunse il salotto, realizzando che di Loki non c'era traccia; anche la cucina era deserta, quindi il dio doveva essersi chiuso nel suo studio, oltre quella porta invalicabile, a complottare chissà quale crimine ai danni degli Avengers o della Terra in generale.

Non c'era più nulla che lo potesse distrarre e Tony si ritrovò ad accasciarsi sul divano, le mani premute contro i propri occhi nel vano tentativo di bloccare i pensieri; ma questi lo raggiunsero subito, più rapidi delle proprie difese e fin troppo insidiosi, invadendogli la mente con ciò che Loki aveva risvegliato e con il loro ultimo dialogo.

Trasse un respiro tremante, desiderando in modo disperato che il bicchiere vuoto tornasse a riempirsi. Alla fine, per quanto fosse sorprendente ammetterlo, lo scotch non era stato avvelenato. Anche se non comprendeva questa gentilezza da parte di Loki, non pareva nata da un secondo fine o dall'intento di tormentarlo; o, più probabilmente, Tony doveva ancora scoprire in che modo offrirgli un drink sarebbe diventata una tortura in un prossimo futuro.

Perché Loki lo voleva torturare, di questo non aveva dubbi. Se fino a questo momento il dio non lo aveva quasi toccato, era stato solo per lasciarlo a tormentarsi nell'incertezza, dimostrando un raffinato sadismo nel prolungare un'attesa tanto snervante. Il dolore sarebbe giunto in ogni caso, erano le ore, i giorni che si susseguivano fin troppo lenti a erodere quel poco di compostezza che ancora gli rimaneva.

Lo psicopatico non-fratello di Thor non era il genere di persona che si preoccupasse del benessere dei propri nemici e cercasse di rimetterli in sesto.

_Non saresti mai riuscito a salvare anche gli ostaggi._

Riaprì gli occhi e li puntò sulla libreria che occupava buona parte della parete, ritrovandosi a fissare volti troppo giovani per la morte e corpi troppo piccoli già spezzati, invece dei numerosi tomi disposti in file ordinate.

_Bastavano delle morti che non saresti comunque riuscito a impedire a farti crollare?_

Loki gli aveva dato quanto di più vicino all'assoluzione potesse sperare, e probabilmente non se n'era nemmeno reso conto.

L'idea che quei bambini fossero già condannati non rendeva le sue mani meno intrise del loro sangue, ma gli permetteva di respirare più liberamente, come se il Reattore Arc all'improvviso non gli pesasse più e i polmoni si fossero liberati da quella morsa spietata che si divertiva a comprimerli ogni qual volta i suoi pensieri vagassero verso lo scontro con Schmidt.

Era una bugia, lo sapeva, ma così bella che voleva crederci almeno per un po'; e lui era bravo a raccontarsi bugie che finivano per ingannare perfino se stesso – _Tony Stark è un eroe, è qualcuno da ammirare, che ha davvero un'utilità e no, non gli importa che suo padre gli rivolgesse a stento un'occhiata quando erano nella stessa stanza_.

Sentendo il bisogno improvviso di muoversi, si alzò in piedi e andò a guardare gli antichi tomi della libreria, la mente impegnata a riflettere. Camminare gli era risultato più faticoso del normale, ma dopo il rude trattamento che Loki gli aveva riservato non si sorprese davvero di sentirsi tanto debole; invece focalizzò la propria attenzione sulla loro ultima conversazione, sbarrando la strada alle emozioni in favore di un'analisi lucida e distaccata della propria sconfitta e della morte di Iron Man.

Adesso aveva tempo per pensare, e ciò in cui eccelleva, a parte l'indiscussa genialità nel costruire tecnologie futuristiche decenni prima di quanto il resto del mondo avrebbe potuto ottenere senza la sua presenza, era risolvere enigmi.

Loki gli aveva parlato del Tesseract in relazione a Schmidt. Un'idea assurda, eppure ricordava un flash azzurro nell'istante in cui aveva fatto partire l'attacco che aveva segnato la propria sconfitta; e ce n'era stato un secondo, subito dopo, che lo aveva investito mentre era ancora sconvolto dalle conseguenze delle proprie azioni.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte, sentendola sudata malgrado stesse rabbrividendo.

_Anche se non completo, il Tesseract non è un potere che un mortale possa sperare di affrontare._

Secondo Loki, quel nazista aveva il potere del Tesseract. O almeno una parte. Non poteva crederci, perché Thor aveva assicurato a Fury e a tutti loro di aver riportato il Tesseract al sicuro in una delle camere sorvegliate da Odino stesso, ma, se doveva fidarsi delle informazioni che aveva raccolto, Schmidt non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto essere vivo, visto che secondo i file dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era stato consumato dall'energia del Tesseract prima ancora che Steve divenisse Capitan Ghiacciolo.

Scosse la testa, prima che un brivido più consistente dei precedenti lo convincesse a tornare verso il divano.

C'erano troppi particolari che non tornavano, in questa faccenda. Loki avrebbe potuto mentirgli anche solo per divertimento, eppure non riusciva a comprendere in che modo un suo commento all'apparenza innocuo potesse essere frutto di un piano per tormentarlo ulteriormente.

Raggiunse il divano barcollando, con la testa che gli doleva mentre i pensieri si accavallavano e si confondevano fino a perdere del tutto significato.

Aveva davvero freddo, adesso. Si strinse nelle spalle, chiedendosi quando la temperatura fosse scesa in modo così repentino, mentre cercava di recuperare le energie per andare in camera a prendersi dei vestiti più pesanti. Ma i brividi erano sempre più consistenti e gli sembrava che la testa gli fosse stata riempita con del cotone che gliela rendeva pesante e gonfia, e attutiva tutti i suoi pensieri. Andò a strofinarsi il dorso della mano sugli occhi stanchi, percependo un volto rovente, malgrado si sentisse in procinto di congelare. E all'improvviso si ritrovò senza respiro, il petto compresso dalla gelida morsa della paura e tutti i muscoli contratti, come se fosse pronto ad affrontare un nemico. Solo che questa volta il nemico aveva già colpito, lo aveva ferito senza che lui se ne accorgesse e probabilmente sarebbe morto così.

_Loki._

Cercò di respirare, mentre si sollevava la maglietta, ricercando il rassicurante bagliore del Reattore Arc. Sembrava che funzionasse ancora alla perfezione, ma lui si sentiva come se stesse andando in fiamme e al tempo stesso avesse ghiaccio liquido al posto del sangue nelle vene.

Con l'ennesimo brivido si tirò giù la maglietta, barcollando verso il corridoio.

L'incantesimo di Loki gli aveva fatto qualcosa di più che violargli la mente e adesso lo stava uccidendo. Già gli risultava difficile ragionare, mentre la sua temperatura interna si alzava fino a fargli bruciare gli occhi.

Il freddo e il caldo erano insopportabili.

La paura nel suo petto si contorse in un viscido ammasso di spire e denti aguzzi che gli occludevano la gola, nauseandolo.

I pochi metri da percorrere gli sembrarono infiniti mentre faceva appello a tutte le sue energie per non crollare. Era quasi come quando Obadiah gli aveva staccato il Reattore dal petto. Lo stesso panico che gli comprimeva i polmoni, lo stesso terrore di avere i minuti contati e di avvicinarsi alla propria morte a ogni respiro. Solo che allora era stato certo di morire, allora conosceva nel minimo dettaglio i particolari della propria fine, mentre adesso non sapeva davvero cosa gli stesse succedendo, il che era assieme angoscia e sollievo.

Un tremito più forte dei precedenti lo costrinse ad appoggiarsi al muro, ma continuò a camminare con la stessa testardaggine con cui era strisciato nel suo laboratorio quel giorno lontano in cui Dummy gli aveva salvato la vita.

Durante la prigionia sotto Schmidt era arrivato a desiderare la morte, ma non così, non adesso che aveva ritrovato la capacità di lottare.

Tremando ormai al punto che doveva tenere la bocca chiusa per evitare il cozzare dei denti, si trascinò fino alla stanza che aveva sempre trovato chiusa.

Loki era la sua unica speranza.

Non credeva che Loki volesse davvero ucciderlo così. Uno psicopatico del suo calibro sarebbe rimasto a vederlo agonizzare, deliziandosi della sua lenta dipartita e accompagnando i suoi ultimi minuti con una derisione che avrebbe solo acuito il suo tormento.

Quando raggiunse la sua meta, crollò di peso contro il muro, incapace di sostenersi ancora. Attese un secondo, o forse un intero minuto, prima di trovare le forze per bussare.

“Loki!”, urlò, battendo la porta con il pugno. “Aprimi, razza di bastardo!”.

Non voleva nemmeno pensare che il dio se ne fosse andato o che decidesse di non rispondere, lasciandolo lì a morire in modo così inglorioso.

Stava giusto per bussare una seconda volta, quando la porta si aprì.

Loki era più imponente di quanto ricordasse e animato da una furia che in un altro momento gli avrebbe fatto temere per la propria vita.

“Stai cercando il suicidio, Stark?”, sibilò, ma, non appena posò gli occhi su di lui, la minaccia del suo volto si dissolse in una sorpresa che lo zittì.

Tony si staccò dal muro di un passo, cercando di convogliare nel proprio sguardo sfocato tutta la rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti.

“Il tuo maledetto incantesimo stupra-menti deve avere avuto degli effetti collaterali”.

Poi le sue gambe cedettero, e lui si ritrovò con il suolo che si avvicinava a una rapidità pericolosa alla sua faccia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitolo 17: A taste of fear**

 

La stanza delle riunioni sembrava insolitamente piccola, adesso che tutti erano in piedi. Perfino più piccola rispetto a quando conteneva anche Fury. Ma era stato sufficiente che lui sparisse, dopo quell'ultimo commento rabbioso, per farli alzare uno dopo l'altro, quasi risultasse intollerabile rimanere fermi senza agire.

Non avevano un obiettivo, né degli ordini, né una vera e propria idea sul come risolvere le cose – e di cose da risolvere ce n'erano fin troppe, non ultima l'assenza di uno di loro. Ma la tensione era palpabile, e Clint non la sentiva solo su di sé, nell'impulso tenuto a freno a stento di allungare la mano alla ricerca dell'arco che giaceva smontato nella sua custodia: Natasha era più impassibile e sfuggente del solito, irradiava una sicurezza frutto di anni e anni di pratica, e la sua posa con le braccia conserte e la schiena appoggiata al muro, in apparenza tanto naturale, gli dava solo la conferma di quanto fosse abile a nascondere la propria irrequietezza. Gli occhi di Bruce saettavano tra i volti di tutti di loro senza mai arrivare a incrociarne gli sguardi. Steve continuava a sfogliare i documenti che gli aveva dato Fury, ma le due volte che si era schiarito la gola poi non aveva proferito parola.

E Thor era in un angolo, la mano stretta all'impugnatura di Mjolnir come se fosse stata fusa su di essa.

Nessuno diceva nulla, ma, seppur con sfumature e gravità diverse, sapevano tutti cosa li tormentasse.

_Una squadra._ Adesso _siamo diventati una cazzo di squadra._

Lo erano stati in diverse occasioni, prima; ma mai in modo così assoluto, pronti ad agire come un'unica entità, con uno scopo comune per cui erano pronti a schierarsi anche contro Fury – e sapeva che la silenziosa ostilità presente tra loro e il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non si era ancora davvero smorzata, dopo il suo ordine di abbandonare le ricerche di Tony.

Perfino Natasha, fedele fino al midollo all'organizzazione per cui aveva deciso di lavorare, non era più solo un'ombra sfuggente che faceva perdere le proprie tracce alla fine delle riunioni, salvo poi comparirgli in camera quando voleva la sua compagnia; erano un collettivo, adesso. Avevano preso l'abitudine di mangiare assieme, di passare assieme del tempo a discutere di strategie o ipotesi relative al luogo in cui Loki potesse aver portato Tony, e ciò che analizzavano con Fury poi lo discutevano in un incontro più ufficioso.

In quei momenti non erano più due assassini, un dio nordico, un super soldato e uno scienziato che sapeva assumere le sembianze di un mostro immortale. Ma erano una squadra. Erano gli Avengers. Un gruppo di supereroi a cui però mancava un elemento – e no, non voleva nemmeno pensare che il loro nome venisse rinforzato da un secondo funerale.

 _Prima Phil, e adesso Tony_.

Sembrava che solo le perdite sul campo e il pericolo riuscissero a renderli tanto uniti.

La mano corse alla spalla, fermandosi un attimo prima di toccarla quando realizzò di non avere l'arco con sé; si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, prima di puntare gli occhi su Thor, fermo in angolo e con lo sguardo basso, il volto nascosto dal velo di capelli biondi che ormai arrivavano alla schiena. Lui, tra tutti loro, pareva portare sulle proprie spalle il peso più opprimente.

Spesso la rabbia che Clint provava nei suoi confronti gli bruciava i pensieri, tingendoli di un rancore violento; ma quando riusciva a ingoiare l'odio che provava per Loki a sufficienza da mettersi nei panni di Thor, era la compassione a prevalere, come in questo momento. Amare chi ti stava distruggendo doveva essere la peggiore delle maledizioni.

Ai margini del suo campo visivo, Natasha si fece avanti, fino ad arrivargli a un passo di distanza sul lato dove teneva Mjolnir.

“Tutto bene?”, gli chiese.

La voce era stata poco più che un mormorio e aveva lasciato trapelare una sfumatura di reale interesse e preoccupazione per un compagno con cui ormai era legata da un vincolo di amicizia e mutuo rispetto; forse solo Clint sapeva che quel comportamento non era solo una dimostrazione di umanità e gentilezza.

Natasha era alla ricerca di informazioni, come per tutta la sua vita. Raccoglieva dati, scopriva legami, analizzava le emozioni altrui con la stessa inconscia naturalezza con cui la gente normale respirava; lei non era una donna letale che lavorava come spia e assassina, era la spia che occasionalmente si permetteva di essere donna, l'assassina che di rado si concedeva di provare emozioni reali, era Natasha e la Vedova Nera, due identità così indissolubilmente legate che una non sarebbe potuta esistere senza l'altra.

Thor sollevò gli occhi su di lei e per un attimo parve che avesse dovuto percorrere chilometri e chilometri attraverso chissà qualche ricordo per poterla mettere a fuoco.

“Sto pensando a quello che ha detto quel mortale”.

La risposta era stata data con un tono di voce chiaro e perfettamente udibile, senza risultare una confessione intesa solo per le orecchie di Natasha, così Clint si avvicinò, notando con la coda dell'occhio che anche Steve e Bruce si erano uniti come silenziosi testimoni. Il fatto stesso che Thor fosse tornato a dar loro dei mortali era una prova di quanto al momento la sua mente fosse distante.

“Riguardo a Thanos e a tuo fratello?”.

Thor annuì.

“Questo... cambia molte cose”.

Clint si tese, sentendosi all'improvviso a disagio.

“Cosa dovrebbe cambiare?”.

“Se dietro all'invasione di mio fratello c'era Thanos, allora il suo cambiamento può avere una spiegazione”. Scosse la testa, prima di riportare su di lui uno sguardo tanto limpido e speranzoso che Clint poteva contare tutte le ferite inferte da Loki e innumerevoli altre ancora da infliggere che Thor sarebbe comunque stato pronto a perdonargli. “Non credo che mio fratello volesse vincere”.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio; poi le voci esplosero tutte assieme.

Attraverso le incredule proteste di Steve e il suo stesso rifiuto, Clint realizzò che Natasha non aveva mostrato alcuna reazione, nemmeno uno di quei minutissimi cambiamenti d'espressione o di atteggiamento che aveva imparato a notare negli anni trascorsi al suo fianco. Il commento di Thor non l'aveva colta impreparata, era come se lei già sapesse.

Non lo sorprese quando incrociò le braccia al petto con l'aria di chi aveva già compreso un segreto ancora ignoto ai più.

“Sono d'accordo”.

Steve si girò a fissarla, senza più discutere con Thor, e anche Bruce, fino a quel momento silenzioso e perso nei propri pensieri, le lanciò un'occhiata attenta.

Natasha sostenne il loro sguardo senza rivelare alcuna emozione.

“Che fosse semplicemente più pazzo, o che non stesse ricercando una vittoria, Loki non ha combattuto al suo meglio, durante l'attacco dei Chitauri”. I suoi occhi impassibili si soffermarono su ognuno di loro, lasciando intravedere solo un guizzo di impazienza. “Dopo gli altri scontri che abbiamo avuto con lui, dovreste esservene accorti anche voi”.

“Non siamo mai riusciti a catturarlo”, ammise Steve, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto uccidere senza problemi chiunque di noi, Tony compreso, tranne Thor e Bruce”. Doveva costare parecchio a Natasha ammettere una simile vulnerabilità, sia pure se nei confronti di un dio, ma Clint non colse alcuna esitazione nelle sue secche parole; solo dall'impercettibile contrattura delle spalle poteva indovinare il suo disagio. “Eppure non l'ha fatto. E i suoi attacchi, dopo la fallita invasione con i Chitauri, non sono mai stati così distruttivi, né sembravano mirare a una vera e propria conquista”.

Bruce annuì.

“È un particolare che ho sempre trovato strano” ammise, mentre si toglieva gli occhiali per ripulirli con un lembo della camicia, così da sfuggire agli sguardi fissi su di sé.

Abituati ad avere Tony, come esuberante e logorroico genio dal QI spropositato, in passato si erano dimenticati in svariate occasioni di avere in gruppo un altro componente con un'intelligenza fuori dal comune, ma sempre più spesso nell'ultimo periodo si erano ritrovati ad ascoltare Bruce e a chiedergli consiglio.

“Credo non sia improbabile ipotizzare che Loki sia stato costretto a scendere a patti con questo Thanos”, continuò lui, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. “Thor, tu hai detto che Loki è caduto nel vuoto tra i Regni. Potrebbe essere successo che Thanos lo abbia trovato e poi se ne sia servito per i propri scopi. Se è tanto potente come dici, Loki potrebbe non aver avuto scelta, cosa che poi lo avrebbe portato a sabotare la sua stessa guerra di conquista”.

Clint sentì all'improvviso l'acido sapore della bile nella propria bocca.

Era proprio quello che non voleva, il motivo per cui aveva sempre rifiutato di soffermarsi sui piccoli particolari che adesso davano ragione a Natasha e a Bruce.

Durante il periodo in cui era stato sotto il controllo mentale dello scettro, Loki era parso esausto e logorato da quella che non era solo fatica. Dopo tanti anni sul campo, Clint aveva imparato a riconoscere i segni di torture fisiche e mentali e non aveva dubbi che il dio avesse subito entrambe. Il volto incavato, gli occhi animati da una luce febbrile che era metà pazzia, il colorito grigiastro e il modo in cui rifuggiva il riposo erano tutti indicatori di quanto avesse subito prima di arrivare sulla Terra.

“A me non sembrava molto riluttante, quando ha scatenato l'attacco contro New York”, commentò aspramente.

C'era sempre troppa empatia per chi veniva torturato, almeno dalla parte di civili e di uomini come Steve. Ma non sempre chi veniva torturato era una vittima; Loki non lo era, e non si meritava scusanti.

Thor era già fin troppo pronto a perorare la sua causa anche senza questo appiglio, parlando di un fratello anziché di nemico e rifiutando di ucciderlo.

Clint non avrebbe mai rivelato questi particolari, rischiando di attenuare il rancore che i suoi compagni provavano nei confronti di quel bastardo.

Percepì lo sguardo di Natasha, penetrante quanto una freccia, che frugava il suo volto corrucciato dandogli l'impressione di poter scavare nella sua mente fino a leggerne i pensieri uno a uno; ma la donna non disse nulla e lui finse di non sapere che, una volta terminata quella riunione, non gli sarebbe stato risparmiato un interrogatorio privato.

“Non aveva motivo di esitare. Gli bastava solo assicurarsi che i Chitauri non vincessero”.

“Non capisco”. Lo sguardo di Thor era confuso, ma non aveva perso del tutto quella stupida, onnipresente speranza. “Vuoi dire che in qualche modo mio fratello ha protetto Midgard? O che ne desiderava la distruzione?”.

Natasha scosse la stessa.

“Nessuna delle due cose, o entrambe, se preferisci. Hai ai tuoi ordini l'esercito del tuo nemico più pericoloso, e ti è stato comandato di conquistare ciò che il fratello di cui vuoi vendicarti ha promesso di proteggere. Cosa faresti, nei panni di uno come Loki?”.

E Clint non vide nemmeno se la speranza sul volto di Thor si fosse spenta nel familiare dolore che il fratello adottivo si divertiva a incidere sui suoi tratti; per una volta, i suoi occhi infallibili non videro altro che il rosso dell'odio e del rancore, mentre il cuore gli percuoteva la cassa toracica e il battito troppo rapido gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Loki non aveva voluto vincere. E non aveva voluto nemmeno proteggere la Terra.

Quello schifoso bastardo aveva cercato di usarli per fare il lavoro sporco al posto suo, lasciando che fossero loro a pagarne il prezzo, mentre si divertiva a radere al suolo quartiere dopo quartiere.

 _No, non cercato_.

Il sapore di bile che gli corrodeva la gola minacciò di riempirgli la bocca, tanta era la rabbia che provava a quella rivelazione.

Ci era riuscito, e forse, ora che aveva Tony nelle sue mani e che il pazzo genocida di cui aveva parlato Schmidt stava arrivando, avrebbe ripetuto questo trucchetto una seconda volta.

 

 

 

Quando vide Stark crollare di faccia verso il pavimento, fu solo la sorpresa di averlo trovato in quelle condizioni a spingerlo ad allungare una mano per arrestarne la caduta, afferrandolo per il colletto della maglietta appena sotto alla nuca. Lo sentì emettere un verso strozzato e il tessuto si tese fino quasi a strapparsi, ma alla fine si ritrovò con un mortale sudato e dal respiro affannoso che ondeggiava nella stretta dalle proprie dita, chiaramente incapace di sostenersi sulle proprie gambe.

Reprimendo l'impulso di punirlo all'istante per la rude intromissione nei suoi studi, lo sbatté al muro, assicurandosi di mantenerlo eretto con una mano sulla sua spalla prima di vederlo accasciarsi sul pavimento; poi lo squadrò da capo a piedi, la fronte che si aggrottava in segno di confusione.

Il calore innaturale del suo corpo si percepiva anche a quella distanza e lo vedeva tremare, malgrado avesse il volto e la schiena sudati. I suoi occhi semichiusi lasciavano intuire che fosse ormai indirizzato verso l'incoscienza e non si era nemmeno ribellato alla sua presa, a dispetto delle accuse che gli aveva rivolto con voce roca.

Gli sollevò il mento, cercando invano di penetrare lo stordimento che si era disegnato sui suoi tratti.

Non lo aveva lasciato in queste condizioni.

L'incantesimo che gli aveva garantito l'accesso ai suoi ricordi non arrecava simili effetti, nemmeno se ci fosse stata resistenza; il dolore sarebbe dovuto arrivare prima, nel caso in cui lui si fosse ribellato all'intrusione di un'altra coscienza nella propria, ma Stark era stato colto di sorpresa, non era nemmeno un mago capace di schermare la propria mente, e leggere i suoi pensieri era stato come penetrare le difese di un bambino.

Eppure adesso sembrava in procinto di ardere senza fiamme, consumato da un calore abbastanza pericoloso da fargli temere per la sua vita.

La mano con cui gli aveva sollevato il mento scivolò sul collo per sentirgli il battito. Era irregolare e concitato, con lo stesso ritmo frenetico del suo respiro. Avrebbe potuto sfondargli la trachea con una forza risibile, ma Stark non provava nemmeno a dibattersi, quasi non si fosse accorto della posizione pericolosa che avevano assunto le sue dita.

Sembrava insensato vederlo crollare così senza aver subito maltrattamenti, in particolar modo dopo che aveva sopportato le torture dell'altro mortale uscendone in condizioni migliori; ma non era la prima volta che notava la fragilità delle altre razze in confronto alla propria.

In un'occasione aveva visto un mortale di un altro Regno schiavizzato da degli Skrull subire percosse per giorni senza spezzarsi, per poi sviluppare un malessere simile solo dopo che era stato liberato e aveva ricevuto le prime cure, un'assurdità che lo aveva sempre lasciato perplesso e sprezzante di questa debolezza sconosciuta.

Adesso Stark sembrava manifestare gli stessi sintomi, ricordandogli di quanto i midgardiani fossero facili da ferire, in modi più o meno visibili e permanenti. Il trauma di subire un'invasione nella propria mente avrebbe potuto comportare uno stress notevole per il fisico di un essere inferiore. E Stark non era nel pieno della forma. Di certo sembrava più in salute rispetto a quando lo aveva trovato nel buio di quella cella, l'ombra sporca e muta del suo nemico di un tempo: adesso le ferite si erano richiuse, i lividi avevano cominciato a sbiadire, la magrezza eccessiva di un corpo denutrito non era più così evidente; eppure non era ancora guarito del tutto dalle torture, la sua stessa mente, tormentata da rimorsi insensati e infestata dai fantasmi di un passato fin troppo cupo per un semplice midgardiano, doveva aver reagito nel modo peggiore all'incantesimo.

Prendendolo per il bavero della maglietta, attirò il suo corpo inerte più vicino al proprio sguardo, come fosse una marionetta a cui avessero reciso i fili.

“Perché voi mortali siete così deboli?”.

Questa volta Stark parve tornare abbastanza cosciente da realizzare le sue parole. Allungò una mano fino a raggiungergli la tunica all'altezza del torace, stringendola con una forza risibile, mentre gli occhi lucidi di febbre vagavano sul suo volto come se non riuscissero a metterlo a fuoco.

“Non provare a darmi la colpa, Rock of Ages”, esalò, contraendo i lineamenti in quella che, in un'altra situazione, sarebbe potuta essere un'espressione rabbiosa. “È il tuo incantesimo che ha funzionato male e mi ha ridotto così”.

Rafforzò la presa sulla sua maglietta, anche se l'impulso di colpirlo non arrivò nemmeno a scalfire la propria espressione annoiata.

“Il mio incantesimo ha funzionato alla perfezione. Se vuoi biasimare qualcuno, biasima la tua debolezza”.

Senza aspettare una risposta, lo trascinò per la maglietta in cucina, incurante di sentirlo incespicare e imprecare con voce rotta dagli ansiti dietro di sé. Gli lanciò un'occhiata distratta prima di spingerlo su una sedia, notando il volto sudato e ancora più arrossato rispetto a prima, ma gli occhi un po' più coscienti rispetto a quando si era lasciato sbattere contro il muro.

Era una seccatura, e di certo non avrebbe usato la propria magia per rimuovere le cause di quel malessere. Lo infastidiva la sola idea di sprecarla su un nemico; in più, debole e patetico com'era Stark in questo momento, non poteva prevedere quale reazione avrebbe potuto scatenare se lui si fosse reso conto di essere il bersaglio di un secondo incantesimo.

Ma Stark stava bruciando davanti ai suoi occhi e la soluzione più semplice e immediata era del tutto ovvia. Dandogli le spalle, aprì la credenza per prendere una bacinella, cominciando poi a riempirla di acqua fredda. Stava giusto per cercare dei fazzoletti di stoffa, quando un rumore di passi incespicanti e mobili spostati dietro alla propria schiena lo spinse a voltarsi.

Stark era in piedi, tremante e ansimante, con una mano tesa dietro di sé per sostenersi al tavolo. L'altra sua mano, allungata nella sua direzione, era stretta attorno al manico di un coltello.

“Mettilo giù, Stark”.

Non sapeva come un uomo nelle sue condizioni fosse riuscito ad alzarsi in piedi e perfino a raggiungere il cassetto.

Poi vide che i suoi occhi lucidi erano dilatati per il panico, percepì il suo respiro ancor più affannoso rispetto a quando era quasi svenuto, notò come la sua attenzione fosse focalizzata più sulla bacinella d'acqua che su di lui, e allora capì.

 _L'acqua gelida che invadeva i polmoni – stava soffocando, un faticoso battito cardiaco alla volta, ed era così terribile e doloroso, e non distingueva più tra acqua e aria, tra gelo e caldo torrido, tra le domande e le risate_.

Il risveglio in pieno panico quando gli aveva rovesciato dell'acqua addosso, questa sua reazione, i ricordi di Stark che aveva vissuto come fossero suoi quando gli aveva invaso la mente, erano tutti indizi che sommati lo portavano a un'unica conclusione.

_Adesso capiva._

In un lampo lo raggiunse, evitando il goffo affondo con cui lui cercò di accoltellarlo. Senza dargli la possibilità di tentare una seconda volta, gli premette le dita sulle tempie, permettendo a una parte infinitesima della propria magia di fluire alla ricerca della sua coscienza, spegnendola senza provocare alcun dolore. Non appena il corpo di Stark divenne inerte, lo sostenne, guardando i suoi occhi ingoiati dal panico farsi vitrei e poi scomparire dietro alle palpebre.

_Conosco due delle tue più grandi paure, ora, Stark._

E lo esaltava sapere quanto in profondità avrebbe potuto distruggerlo, quali informazioni e segreti avrebbe potuto strappargli, confidando nel terrore che il mortale sembrava provare per l'acqua e per quello scontro passato che aveva mietuto vittime tra bambini innocenti e si era portato via l'eroe di cui aveva vestito i panni tanto a lungo da ingannare perfino se stesso.

Stark era suo, adesso. Suo da distruggere, da modellare a proprio piacimento, da far rialzare o far crollare nella polvere a seconda del proprio volere. E per quanto assaporasse una simile consapevolezza fino all'ultima stilla di potere – perché conoscere le paure di una persona significava guadagnare un potere pressoché illimitato su di lei, significava averla in pugno, significava essere il dio della sua misera esistenza – lo infastidiva in modo quasi ugualmente intenso vederlo ridotto in condizioni tanto patetiche da un malessere invisibile e privo di vera e propria causa.

Stark non era sempre stato così patetico: lo aveva visto strisciare alla ricerca di un nuovo cuore, mentre quello dentro al proprio torace minacciava di fermarsi a ogni battito; aveva sentito il suo disperato desiderio di sopravvivere, quando qualcuno gli segava la cassa toracica e il dolore gli bruciava i nervi con la stessa intensità del tocco spietato di Jotunheim.

Senza più dare attenzione alla bacinella piena per metà, lo trascinò verso il bagno. C'era un modo ancora più rapido ed efficace per abbassargli la temperatura e, con Stark incosciente, non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto lottare per spingerlo a collaborare.

Lo adagiò scompostamente sul pavimento, prima di andare a mettere il tappo alla vasca e aprire l'acqua tiepida. Entro pochi minuti, avrebbe potuto immergervi il mortale, lasciando che il rimedio naturale gli abbassasse la temperatura, ponendo fine a questo fastidioso inconveniente.

Quando tornò a prestargli attenzione, Stark non si era mosso di un millimetro, limitandosi a tremare e a respirare affannosamente senza nemmeno le forze di agitarsi mentre era privo di coscienza.

Gli bastò un cenno della mano per rimuovere i vestiti dal suo corpo ardente, mandandoli ad ammucchiarsi in un angolo del bagno; poi il bagliore azzurro che viveva all'interno del petto del mortale prese possesso del suo sguardo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitolo 18: Dark interlude**

 

_Lo avevano sentito. Un potere così intenso e puro, la familiare energia blu appartenente al nuovo schiavo del loro padrone._

_E, poi, avevano sentito_ lui _._

_Una collera inarrestabile, magia verde furiosa che aveva annichilito il loro ultimo alleato, cancellandone il respiro e l'essenza con spaventosa facilità._

_Ma non importava, perché dopo questa percezione sapevano finalmente in quale Regno si trovasse il dio traditore._

_L'Altro rise, nel nero del vuoto che lo circondava, e subito i suoi compagni lo seguirono._

“ _Stiamo arrivando, piccolo dio. Stiamo arrivando per te, e non verrà alcuna morte a reclamare la tua patetica esistenza. Preparati a supplicare, perché non sarai in grado di fare null'altro prima di cominciare a urlare”._

 

C'erano ombre scure, nei suoi sogni. Sagome crudeli che parlavano di orrori lontani, mani protese verso il regno dorato che governava al fianco di Odino. Un'oscurità tanto consistente da spezzarle il respiro, incastrandoglielo nella gola, perché non c'era alcun barlume in quelle tenebre che portavano la morte.

Qualcosa stava arrivando, e il suo cuore mancò un battito: percepiva la brama di sangue di quella creatura, ne aveva colto i pensieri, l'odio, il rancore, il desiderio di distruggere ogni essere vivente; e, soprattutto, la promessa di una punizione peggiore della morte per il suo figlio perduto.

Quando si svegliò, non scosse la testa per dissipare le immagini di quel sogno agghiacciante. Aveva imparato fin da quando era una ragazzina che i suoi sogni non erano innocue immagini generate dalla propria mente e che gli incubi non svanivano con il mattino.

Aveva sognato ghiaccio e gelo e morte prima dello scontro con gli Jotun su Midgard, aveva visto Odino con il volto ferito e un occhio solo. E aveva sentito un vagito prima ancora che lui tornasse con un bambino avvolto nel suo mantello e la richiesta di crescerlo come fosse un secondo figlio.

_Stiamo arrivando, piccolo dio. E allora pregherai per la morte._

Rabbrividì per l'odio che vibrava in quelle parole.

Loki adesso era su Midgard, impegnato a portare il caos nelle vite dei mortali. Thor era andato a cercare di fermarlo e riportarlo indietro, e il suo cuore sanguinava nel sapere i due figli come nemici, l'uno contro l'altro, a scambiare colpi e odio quando sarebbero dovuti essere fratelli.

Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Thor non avrebbe mai cercato di uccidere Loki. Lo amava ancora, forse più di quanto l'avesse mai amato quando era una presenza scontata al suo fianco. Ma Loki...

Loki era pervaso da un rancore così profondo che forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a sanarne le ferite.

Era anche colpa sua, lo sapeva: aveva accettato di mantenere il segreto sulle sue origini e non era intervenuta quando lo aveva visto crescere nell'odio per gli Jotun e all'ombra di un fratello maggiore troppo sicuro di sé e troppo amato. Ma nessuno, nemmeno la sua dote di scorgere sprazzi di futuro, avrebbe potuto prevedere la catastrofe che ne era seguita.

Si passò una mano sul volto, sentendosi stanca, malgrado le ore di sonno. Le radici della pazzia di Loki si erano formate quando lui era ancora un bambino e l'ambiente in cui era cresciuto le aveva alimentate, generando gelosia, un senso d'inadeguatezza che si rifletteva nella sua natura solitaria e il disperato bisogno di catturare l'attenzione di Odino.

Era stata colpa di tutti, e se n'erano accorti troppo tardi.

Cominciò a ricercare gli abiti per la giornata, con il cuore che le pulsava di angoscia per il figlio e per l'ombra cupa che incombeva su di lui.

Era facile amare Thor, perché tutti lo amavano e quasi nessuno ne vedeva i difetti; perfino Odino si era lasciato accecare dall'orgoglio di avere un figlio che era il sole di Asgard e il sorriso del popolo, credendo di avere l'erede perfetto già pronto a prendere il suo posto, per poi scoprire la realtà con una dolorosa delusione.

Pochi, invece, amavano Loki; quasi nessuno nel modo giusto. E, forse per questo, lei lo aveva amato un po' di più.

Finì di vestirsi, quindi scese verso la sala del trono, dove già sapeva che avrebbe trovato Odino.

Mentre gli si avvicinava, dopo un saluto pronunciato a fior di labbra, la colse ancora una volta la consapevolezza di quanto lui fosse invecchiato, quanto risultasse fragile, pur essendo ancora il formidabile dio fra gli dei. Ma millenni interi trascorsi a regnare, le guerre, le difficoltà di mantenere una pace precaria, le preoccupazioni e le lotte più o meno aperte, più o meno fisiche, avevano lasciato il segno perfino su di lui.

Loki era stato solo l'ultimo dei colpi inferti dal destino, ma forse risultava il più doloroso.

Quando lo avevano creduto morto dopo la sua caduta, avevano pianto assieme la sua scomparsa e, anche se non ne aveva mai parlato, Odino portava su di sé i segni della colpa: qualche ruga più profonda, una tristezza che si poteva trovare dietro alla regale impassibilità del suo sguardo, il modo in cui talvolta si soffermava a guardare il Bifrost distrutto e il vuoto che si estendeva infinito sotto di lui; e Frigga non aveva potuto far altro che rimanere alle sue spalle, ad assistere al suo tormento senza parole di consolazione da rivolgergli, perché il dolore di Odino era anche il suo.

Poi, Loki era tornato.

Più spezzato, folle e distorto di quanto lo avessero mai visto, e il dolore per la sua perdita aveva assunto solo una connotazione più viva e feroce, perché adesso c'era anche la speranza di poterlo riavere.

Frigga era riuscita a visitarlo una sola volta, prima che lui scappasse dalla cella in cui era stato rinchiuso dopo che Thor lo aveva riportato ad Asgard. Lo aveva visto tormentato, segnato da ferite invisibili che forse non si sarebbero mai ricucite, ma mai come in quel momento lo aveva riconosciuto come proprio figlio. Lo sarebbe sempre stato, anche se non c'era alcun sangue in comune tra loro, anche se Loki li aveva rinnegati tutti – tutti ma non lei, perché la sua voce aveva tremato quando le aveva rivolto la parola, il suo sguardo non era riuscito a fissarsi su di lei, il suo viso non aveva assunto quella maschera fredda che mostrava al resto della sua famiglia.

Quando Odino era tornato, dopo che lo aveva visitato a sua volta, era parso invecchiato di qualche secolo.

“Sarei dovuto essere un padre migliore, per entrambi”, le aveva detto una sera, nell'intimità della loro camera, senza altre orecchie ad ascoltare la debolezza confessata dal più potente tra gli dei immortali.

“Abbiamo sbagliato in due”, gli aveva risposto lei.

Ma sapevano entrambi che Loki non aveva mai smesso di chiamarla 'madre' e che quel gelido 'All-Father' pronunciato da un Loki in catene bruciava il petto di Odino con un freddo che nemmeno su Jotunheim aveva mai sperimentato.

Si fece forza, raggiungendo il trono su cui suo marito sedeva guardando il mondo e sentendone l'intero peso sulle proprie spalle.

Il suo unico occhio azzurro si fissò su di lei con un calore che in un'altra occasione le avrebbe allentato la morsa sul proprio petto.

“Credevo stessi riposando”, le disse, ma dalla sua espressione tesa era evidente che avesse già compreso il motivo della sua venuta.

“Loki è in pericolo”.

Non aveva detto Asgard, né i Nove Regni, perché era Loki il primo obiettivo di quella creatura fatta d'ombra e di sangue. Nei giorni successivi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per comportarsi come una regnante, preoccupandosi del benessere del popolo intero; ma adesso era una madre.

Le labbra di Odino assunsero una piega amara.

“Cos'hai visto?”.

“Un'ombra, tanto grande da oscurare qualsiasi luce. Lo sta cercando, per condannarlo a un'eternità di sofferenza. E, dopo che lo avrà ghermito, verrà per Midgard, e poi per tutti noi”.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitolo 19: Deep blue**

 

Immergere Stark nella vasca senza rischiare di farlo annegare risultò più arduo di quanto avesse previsto. Il suo corpo inerte si ostinava a scivolare sotto il pelo dell'acqua in qualunque posizione lo mettesse, così si dovette rassegnare a mantenere una mano sulla sua spalla per bloccarlo con la testa appoggiata sul bordo della vasca, invece di poter tornare a concentrarsi su uno dei suoi libri come stava facendo prima che lui lo interrompesse.

Occuparsi di un prigioniero era più impegnativo di quanto si aspettasse, anche se avrebbe accolto con irritazione perfino maggiore se lui fosse tornato quell'ombra apatica e noiosa dei giorni precedenti.

Lo studiò un istante, soffermandosi sul suo volto arrossato dalla febbre e dai lineamenti contratti perfino nell'incoscienza, per poi scivolare più in basso, percorrendo ciò che rimaneva della mappa di dolore che il mortale simile a un teschio fiammeggiante aveva inciso sulla sua pelle.

Lo strano congegno che faceva mostra di sé sul suo petto lo tentava con l'impulso di toccarlo ed esplorarlo con le dita, ma prima voleva essere certo che quel malessere improvviso non lo privasse del suo prigioniero nel modo più definitivo.

Adesso che era nudo e incosciente, Stark era solo un ammasso tremante, pelle rovente, sudore e respiro affannoso in un corpo che, ai suoi occhi, non era mai risultato così fragile. La vita all'interno di un involucro tanto logorato si sarebbe potuta a spegnere con un refolo di vento, ma lui non aveva ancora finito di giocare con il suo prigioniero – non aveva ancora cominciato, non davvero – e non gli avrebbe permesso di sfuggirgli così.

Rimase ad aspettare, in un silenzio che era il perfetto sottofondo per i propri pensieri.

Quando l'acqua era ormai diventata fredda, il corpo di Stark aveva perso buona parte di quel calore rovente e pericoloso che lo aveva assimilato a una fornace, fino a risultare di una temperatura accettabile.

Per quel giorno aveva già speso fin troppo tempo a prendersi cura di lui, così, invece di cercare un asciugamano con cui avvolgerlo, per poi fargli indossare abiti puliti una volta che fosse stato asciutto, o di abbandonarlo nudo e grondante sul divano col rischio di peggiorare nuovamente le sue condizioni, usò la magia per togliere ogni minima traccia d'acqua dalla sua pelle e dai suoi capelli, prima di portarlo in camera.

Mentre lo faceva stendere sul letto, i suoi occhi corsero ancora allo strano congegno che aveva incastonato nel petto. Era di un blu acceso, della stessa sfumatura del Tesseract, e pareva pulsare di una simile magia, per quanto assurdo fosse questo pensiero, considerando che i midgardiani erano ciechi e ignoranti per ciò che riguardava la magia dei Nove Regni. Spinto da un impulso non del tutto razionale, ci passò sopra le dita, riconoscendo la stessa superficie dura che aveva respinto lo scettro quando aveva cercato di rendere propria la mente di Stark. I bordi levigati del congegno circolare aderivano bene alla pelle, al punto da rendere quasi naturale e piacevole alla vista quel corpo estraneo inserito nel torace; sembrava che fosse possibile farlo girare, però, e per un attimo ebbe l'impulso di estrarre quel cilindro di metallo e luce, e vedere cosa sarebbe successo a Stark se lo avesse privato del suo più interessante segreto.

Tracciò i contorni vicino alla pelle cicatrizzata, quindi poggiò il palmo intero fino a coprire la luce azzurrina, accogliendo con un fremito la percezione dell'energia che pulsava a così poca distanza dalla propria mano. Così vicina, eppure irraggiungibile, perché non c'era traccia di magia in essa; ciò che la generava e la manteneva attiva gli era sconosciuta.

Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi per coglierne meglio l'essenza. Era lo stesso tipo di potere che animava l'armatura di Stark, questo lo aveva compreso a prima vista, ma non capiva se quel pezzo di metallo fosse un'arma o una ferita, perché i ricordi di uomini che andavano a segargli il torace in un tripudio di dolore e dello stesso Stark che strisciava al suolo con un buco nel petto gli facevano dubitare che lui lo avesse voluto.

Mentre le immagini che aveva strappato alla sua mente lo facevano fremere, riaprì gli occhi, posandoli questa volta sul viso del mortale. E, invece delle palpebre abbassate che si aspettava, si ritrovò a incrociare degli occhi dilatati dal panico che lo fissavano di rimando.

 

 

 

Perfino nel silenzio ovattato e piacevole dell'appagamento, con l'odore del sesso su di loro e le pareti che contenevano gli echi dei loro gemiti, Natasha era la Vedova Nera.

Tra le sue braccia risultava calda e fremente, ricambiava i suoi baci con la stessa urgenza con cui lui ricercava la sua bocca, la sua pelle, il suo sapore; ma Clint sapeva che nulla di lei diveniva più vulnerabile solo perché aveva scartato ai piedi del letto i vestiti, la pistola, una fondina con il coltello e il giubbotto antiproiettile.

Nulla di lei sarebbe stato mai vulnerabile quando Natasha si concedeva di essere umana.

Certo, in momenti di intimità, quando si sentiva al sicuro, i muscoli si rilassavano, l'espressione si addolciva senza quella sfumatura troppo marcata che utilizzava quando doveva fingersi indifesa o empatica per ingannare il suo bersaglio. Ma la sua mente rimaneva sempre in guardia, perfino con lui.

C'erano solo piccoli particolari che raccontavano la fiducia di cui lo faceva oggetto, come il fatto che si mostrasse davvero tutta nuda, lasciando le armi lontane dal letto, al di fuori della propria portata; o che non ricercasse più le posizioni da cui potesse vedere la porta e le finestre; o che si permettesse di addormentarsi nel suo letto, e addormentarsi davvero, non come una delle perfette finzioni che metteva in scena durante le missioni.

Era quanto di più umano Natasha potesse mostrarsi, e a lui, che ormai la conosceva come nessun altro, questo bastava.

“ _Natasha, smetti mai di essere una spia?”._

_Era la prima volta che andavano a letto insieme dopo Budapest, e Clint ancora non era sicuro se quello di Natasha fosse stato un impulso voluto o una scelta ponderata per manipolarlo._

_Lei aveva sorriso, e lui se n'era innamorato un po' di più._

“ _Non posso smettere di essere me”._

E non si era smentita nemmeno questa volta, perché ciò che lui aveva taciuto mentre erano assieme agli altri Avengers era risuonato nitido nell'intimità di quella stanza. Natasha gli aveva strappato via la verità prima ancora di spogliarsi.

“Non mi piace”, le disse, per quella che era la terza volta da quando l'aveva sentita entrare, un passo quasi impalpabile, che lui aveva percepito solo perché se lo era aspettato.

Natasha lo fissò nel buio, leggendogli dentro.

“So quello che ti ha fatto Loki”.

Eccetto che no, lei non sapeva, perché il suo condizionamento era stato molto diverso dalla servitù così volontaria e soddisfacente in cui lo aveva imprigionato quel bastardo.

“E allora perché lo difendi?”.

“Non lo sto difendendo. Ma è alla Terra che devi pensare, adesso. Alla salvezza sua e dei suoi abitanti. Se davvero Thanos ha intenzione di muoverci guerra indipendentemente da ciò che succederà a Loki, dobbiamo pensare al modo migliore per fronteggiarlo”.

Gli sfuggì una risata amara.

“E credi che allearci con quel bastardo sarebbe una buona idea?”.

Nemmeno l'amplesso aveva addolcito questo pensiero, né l'amarezza che lei avesse davvero potuto proporgli una cosa simile.

“Non ho mai parlato di un'alleanza, solo di unire le forze contro questa nuova minaccia, invece di sprecarle a combatterci tra noi”.

“Certo, perché se anche accettassi di non attaccarlo a vista, quel bastardo non aspetta altro che collaborare con noi”.

Non che lui avrebbe mai accettato una tregua. Aveva una freccia con il suo nome scritto sopra e la promessa di conficcargliela in uno dei suoi bulbi oculari era il pensiero che lo faceva dormire meglio la notte.

“Difficilmente uno come Loki potrà sfuggire a lungo a un avversario di questa portata, a giudicare da ciò che ha detto Thor. Assieme avremo più possibilità di sconfiggerlo, e lui ne sarà perfettamente consapevole”.

“E tu ti aspetti che tutto fili liscio così? Che lui non farà il doppio o triplo gioco, usandoci come pedine sacrificali come durante l'invasione dei Chitauri?”.

Natasha indurì lo sguardo.

“Loki non è l'unico che possa usare le persone per i propri fini”. Si mise a sedere, nuda e bellissima. La luna lontana faceva risaltare i contorni del suo viso e del suo seno, perfino nella penombra si avvertiva il suo fascino – _ma per lui era molto di più: più della bellezza, più della seduzione, più della sensazione delle sue cosce attorno ai propri fianchi_. Perfino con il rancore che gli bruciava la gola e il pensiero di Loki a opprimergli la mente, Clint sentì ancora il desiderio di farla sua.

“Quando tutto sarà finito, se sarà riuscito a sopravvivere, nemmeno un dio come Loki sarà nel pieno dei suoi poteri”, continuò Natasha. “Sarà indebolito, vulnerabile, esausto”. Perfino il buio non riusciva a occultare del tutto le sue labbra rosse che si schiudevano in un sorriso. E Clint si rese conto che lo amava, quel sorriso macchiato di sangue. “E dopo non ci sarà difficile sbarazzarci di lui”.

 

 

 

Vagava in mezzo al caldo torrido dell'Afghanistan, con il deserto che cercava di inghiottirlo e la sabbia che gli invadeva le narici a ogni respiro, opprimendogli i polmoni. Poi c'era la notte, e allora il gelo si insinuava nelle ossa, la coperta sporca di una branda ancora più sporca non bastava a calmare i brividi che lo scuotevano e il dolore nel suo torace era un incendio di fiamme e aghi ghiacciati pronti a percorrergli il petto.

Il suo tempo passava troppo rapido, il proprio genio che lottava contro la morte sempre più vicina, in una partita a scacchi dove non c'era spazio per alcun errore, mentre lui moriva un po' di più a ogni ora, a ogni minuto, a ogni secondo.

Per il suo disperato desiderio di sopravvivere, riusciva poco alla volta a dare forma alla sua invenzione più grande, e poi c'era un nuovo cuore nel suo torace. Speranza e trionfo assieme, la consapevolezza di non essere finito, di avere un'altra possibilità, di avere nuovamente dimostrato di essere superiore a chiunque altro. Più intelligente, più forte, più abile, perché lui era Tony Stark.

E, poi, Yinsen era morto.

 _Ma Yinsen era morto per un errore, non si era attenuto al piano, non era stata colpa sua_.

La nausea lo invase, assieme a un'altra ondata di malessere, caldo e freddo che gli mandavano i nervi in sovraccarico, quasi fosse un computer a cui avevano spremuto la RAM fino all'ultimo bit.

Ma il calore era scomparso, e anche il freddo che lo faceva tremare, adesso c'era solo una calma così confortante da permettergli di respirare di nuovo. Ondeggiava nel nulla, senza peso, con la percezione lontana di una mano sulla spalla che lo stabilizzava in questo dolce venir cullato verso l'annullamento di sé.

Per un po', la sua mente rimase spenta.

 

Riemerse dal nulla con un brivido gelido lungo la schiena.

Sentiva il pericolo ma non riusciva a reagire, vedeva ombre indistinte chine su di lui, medici o terroristi, non riusciva a capire. Il suo torace era aperto, li sentiva frugare con dita crudeli, alla ricerca del cuore, togliendogli tessuti e frammenti di ossa.

Voleva svegliarsi, voleva dire che erano tutte parti che gli servivano, che dovevano salvarlo, non farlo morire così, in modo tanto assurdo.

Ma il dolore gli annichiliva la mente e la bocca era impastata e invasa di sangue, senza possibilità di articolare suono.

C'era anche Loki da qualche parte, lo sapeva. Il pazzo dio con una discutibile fissazione per i vestiti in pelle e le corna, che lo aveva catturato e continuava a tormentarlo e a elargirgli metaforici unguenti per lenire il suo dolore.

 _Perché i bambini invece erano morti per colpa sua, ma Loki gli aveva detto di no, che non avrebbe potuto salvarli comunque, e lui desiderava crederci davvero, era pronto ad appigliarsi perfino alle parole di un dio bugiardo_.

Annaspava per respirare, ma i pensieri erano troppi, come troppi erano i corpi dei bambini stesi in un suolo intriso di sangue, come troppe erano le colpe di cui lui si era macchiato, i peccati da confessare a un dio a cui non credeva, le decisioni sbagliate che avevano costellato la sua vita.

_E Yinsen che era morto per lui, lenzuola sconosciute che gli intrappolavano le gambe, e dov'era il suo bar con il suo fottutissimo scotch?_

Riprese coscienza con un respiro strozzato.

C'era effettivamente un lenzuolo a imprigionargli le gambe, perché era steso su un letto. Ed era nudo. E, soprattutto, c'era Loki che incombeva sopra di lui, il verde dei suoi occhi che rifletteva una sfumatura azzurra fin troppo familiare, mentre la sua mano era appoggiata dove non si sarebbe mai dovuta avvicinare.

Loki gli stava toccando il Reattore. Lo stava _accarezzando_ , guardandolo come fosse una falena attirata dalla fiamma.

Senza nemmeno pensare, allungò la mano ad afferrargli il polso, stringendolo con tutte le proprie forze, mentre la sensazione di quanto sbagliata fosse quella situazione lo soffocava.

_Loki gli stava toccando il Reattore. La parte di sé che non faceva toccare mai a nessuno. Solo a Pepper, a lei e a nessun altro._

E il panico lo sommerse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitolo 20: Truce**

A giudicare dall'espressione sconvolta, Stark non aveva gradito di risvegliarsi proprio mentre lui stava studiando il congegno nel suo petto. Per un istante di assoluto silenzio, il mortale mantenne lo sguardo fisso nel suo, abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di riconoscerne l'orrore che lo riempiva, mentre la sua mano saettava come animata da vita propria a bloccargli il polso, stringendo quasi desiderasse affondare le dita nella sua carne. Poi si ritrasse di scatto e saltò giù dal letto.

Incurante del suo insensato tentativo di fuga, Loki si guardò il braccio; se fosse stato un mortale come lui, avrebbe avuto un livido con la forma della sua mano, dove era stato stretto.

Gli permise di raggiungere il corridoio, prima di reagire: fece un gesto quasi annoiato con le dita, e subito Stark si ritrovò tirato giù di forza sul materasso, mentre una catena si avviluppava ai suoi polsi, ancorandoli alla testiera del letto.

Gli sorrise, mentre tornava a sovrastarlo, allungando la mano verso il metallo sul suo petto.

Lui si contorse, cercando di liberarsi guidato dal panico cieco di una preda messa all'angolo.

“Non mi toccare!”.

Ansimava, gli occhi dilatati da un terrore così puro e assoluto da aver infranto qualsiasi controllo o compostezza potesse essersi imposto per mostrarsi al mondo.

Vedere senza alcuna maschera un uomo come Stark, sempre pronto a occultare le proprie emozioni con strati di ironia e arroganza, era più intimo che vederlo nudo. Era esaltante, e lui non desiderava altro che prolungare questa sua vulnerabilità per scoprire ogni anfratto, ogni paura, ogni emozione del mortale che aveva cominciato a diventare un ospite fisso nei suoi pensieri.

Senza curarsi delle maledizioni che Stark gli rivolgeva, passò le dita sul metallo che aveva già esplorato a piacimento mentre lui era incosciente, sentendo il suo respiro spezzarsi, mentre tutto il suo corpo si tendeva per il rifiuto. E sapevano entrambi che questa volta non era la paura di una violenza a provocare questa reazione, ma un motivo del tutto diverso.

Si concesse di coprire nuovamente la luce azzurra con il proprio palmo, senza perdere il più piccolo fremito o guizzo di terrore o rabbia impotente che attraversava il mortale.

_Sei mio, Stark. Mio il potere di toccarti, di concederti un altro giorno di vita o di togliertelo. Sono diventato il dio del tuo piccolo mondo mortale_.

Quando ritirò la mano, le catene che gli avevano bloccato i polsi scomparvero.

Subito Stark si ritrasse sulla porzione del materasso più lontana, respirando a fondo mentre cercava di controllare i tremiti che lo animavano, ma non fece un secondo tentativo di fuggire.

_Mossa intelligente_.

“C'è un limite a ciò che uno psicopatico dio alieno possa o non possa toccare relativamente ai suoi prigionieri, sai, sadico figlio di puttana?”, ringhiò, portando un braccio a proteggere il congegno sul suo torace.

Lui gli sorrise, allargando le labbra fino a mostrare i denti, tanto di buonumore da non curarsi nemmeno dell'offesa.

“Sembra un pezzo di te molto importante, quello. Strano, visto che non appartiene davvero al tuo corpo”.

“Cosa ne sai se appartiene o meno al mio corpo? Non sei un alieno di un'altra razza? Magari in realtà noi terrestri siamo tutti fatti in questo modo, con un gigantesco piercing tra i capezzoli che non deve essere toccato da nessuno”.

Aveva ancora il corpo tanto contratto da sembrare in procinto di scattare, ma pareva essersi ripreso a sufficienza da mostrargli una facciata d'odio, occultando di nuovo il proprio terrore.

“L'agente Barton non aveva nulla di simile”.

Per un attimo, negli occhi di Stark passò un lampo d'orrore del tutto diverso da prima, e allora sorrise di nuovo, intuendo i suoi sciocchi sospetti.

“Né lui, né gli altri mortali che aveva assoldato, si facevano troppi problemi a cambiarsi o a rimanere a petto nudo in mia presenza. E nessuno di loro aveva questo congegno, così come nessun midgardiano prima di te è risultato immune al mio scettro”. Gli si avvicinò, per nulla propenso a permettergli di portare il discorso su Barton o su uno dei suoi insulsi compagni. “Cosa sarebbe successo se te lo avessi strappato via?”.

Stark si ritrasse all'istante, premendo di più il braccio sinistro sul torace. Era evidente il suo desiderio di rimanere muto, così come erano evidenti i dubbi che si agitavano dietro all'ostilità della sua espressione.

Forse pensava che, senza una risposta, lui glielo avrebbe tolto davvero – _e in effetti il pensiero lo tentava, quella curiosità con cui aveva sempre testato oggetti e persone per il puro piacere di vederne le reazioni_.

“Un crollo delle azioni della mia società, maggiore di quello che già dovrà esserci stato, un respiro di sollievo da parte di Fury e pianti e lacrime disperate da parte dei miei ammiratori”, rispose infine.

Loki risentì di nuovo, tanto vivido da farlo quasi fremere, l'incendio nel proprio petto mentre la sua vita si spegneva un respiro alla volta. Ciò che aveva vissuto nella mente di Stark, e tutto perché quel pezzo di metallo mancava.

“Chi è riuscito a togliertelo?”.

Il mortale sussultò come se lo avesse colpito.

“Come lo sai?”.

“Il tuo sguardo. Risultava evidente che tu avessi già vissuto una situazione simile”.

_E c'era una voragine nel suo torace, mentre strisciava nella pelle di Stark, e il cuore pompava sangue e dolore sempre più debolmente, e il sapore della bile gli corrodeva la gola mentre cercava disperato di continuare a vivere e il tradimento che si era appena consumato gli perforava il petto già ferito_.

“E cosa ti fa pensare che io ti voglia rispondere? Confidarmi con lo psicopatico che mi tiene prigioniero non mi sembra la più brillante delle idee”.

Dopo i giorni di apatia, Stark pareva tornato abbastanza in sé da reagire e ribellarsi, e questo gli piaceva quasi quanto stuzzicarlo o carpirgli i suoi segreti, tanto da non avere davvero il desiderio di punire la sua arroganza. Non ancora, almeno.

“Perché desidero saperlo”. Sollevò una mano, generando delle scintille verdi di magia dai polpastrelli. “L'ultima volta che non hai voluto rispondere alle mie domande non ne sei uscito particolarmente bene, non credi?”.

Scese il silenzio, mentre la minaccia di una seconda incursione mentale aleggiava tra loro più consistente di quanto sarebbe risultata se gliel'avesse prospettata apertamente. Fu solo dopo diversi secondi che Stark staccò gli occhi dalle sue dita per puntarli di nuovo sul suo volto.

“Te lo dirò se tu mi dici cosa ci facevi nella base di Schmidt”.

Lui non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di riflettere: le informazioni che gli venivano richieste erano di scarsa rilevanza e poter soddisfare la propria curiosità senza dover usare la forza o la magia per una volta non gli dispiaceva, considerando che aveva speso le ore precedenti per rimetterlo più o meno in sesto.

“Accetto, ma risponderai tu per primo”.

Intravide un guizzo di sorpresa nei suoi occhi, prova che non si aspettasse davvero un suo assenso; poi lui fece una risata carica di amarezza.

“Tanto hai già visto tutto, no?”.

“Allora non ti sarà tanto difficile rispondere”.

Stark scosse la testa, quindi la risata si spense nel nulla di una maschera.

“È stato Obadiah Stane”, rispose, pronunciando quel nome con la stessa inflessione con cui lui avrebbe pronunciato 'Odino' o 'Thor'. “Era... si può dire la mia figura paterna, o il padre che non ho mai avuto vicino”. Il suo volto assunse un'espressione annoiata. “Cene di famiglia, la pizza, regali di Natale e prediche quando mi assentavo troppo dai miei doveri, e via dicendo. E alla fine si è rivelato perfino peggiore di mio padre, visto che, beh, almeno mio padre non ha mai cercato di uccidermi”. Poi l'ironia che aveva coperto con così tale maestria le sue ferite s'indurì in un'espressione seria. “Tocca a te”.

“Ho percepito un potere simile a quello del Tesseract, così mi sono teletrasportato per scoprire di cosa si trattasse”, rispose senza esitare, ma non rapido a sufficienza da coprire i suoi stessi pensieri.

_Un padre assente che non si curava di lui e un uomo che ne aveva preso il posto solo per tradirlo, strappandogli via dal petto ciò che aveva al posto del cuore._

Perfino a causa di semplici parole, sembrava che con quel mortale fosse costretto a guardarsi dentro, che in lui vedesse quelle parti di se stesso a cui aveva volontariamente dato le spalle.

“Che è successo a Schmidt e cosa c'entra il Tesseract in tutto ciò?”.

“Non è ancora il tuo turno, Stark”, lo redarguì bruscamente. Riportò l'attenzione su di lui, sull'azzurro del Tesseract che gli illuminava il petto. “Cos'è questo strano congegno?”, chiese poi, tendendo le dita verso il suo torace.

Questa volta, il mortale si irrigidì ma non si ritrasse, limitandosi a studiare sospettoso la sua mano, come per controllare che non arrivasse davvero a sfiorarlo, prima di ricambiare il suo sguardo.

“Un regalo di Obie, quando ancora non conoscevo la sua vera natura”.

Lui sbuffò, mentre tornava ad appoggiare il braccio sul materasso senza smettere di fissarlo.

“Questa non è una vera risposta”.

L'espressione di Stark si indurì in una maschera di pietra.

“In breve, aveva pagato degli uomini per uccidermi, mi sono ritrovato prigioniero di un gruppo di terroristi, con il torace pieno di schegge metalliche che andavano verso il cuore, e per salvarmi la vita un uomo prigioniero come me mi ha inserito nel petto un elettromagnete alimentato da una batteria per tenerle ferme e impedire che mi uccidessero. Quando mi sono rimesso a sufficienza, ho costruito un generatore più sicuro di una batteria per auto. È un Reattore Arc, unico nel suo genere, visto che nessun altro mortale, come tu ci chiami, è stato capace di replicarlo. E tu non devi toccarlo mai più”.

C'era la verità, in mezzo a quella vanteria e a parole di cui gli sfuggiva la comprensione, e l'interesse con cui studiava il metallo nel suo petto si accentuò.

“Quindi è un congegno che ti tiene in vita e assieme ti dà il potere di utilizzare la tua armatura?”.

Quel blu possedeva la stessa sfumatura dell'energia che usava per attaccare quando era Iron Man.

“Esatto, e con questa seconda domanda mi devi due risposte”. Stark portò il lenzuolo a coprirsi le gambe e il bacino, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento di essere nudo, per poi incrociare le braccia al petto. “Vanno benissimo le mie due domande di prima”.

“Il mortale che tu chiami Schmidt ha osato sfidarmi e io l'ho distrutto. Il Tesseract aveva fuso una parte della propria energia alla sua mano; per questo lui poteva utilizzare un'infinitesima frazione del suo potere e ti ha sconfitto”, rispose lui rapidamente, senza nemmeno discutere per quell'evidente scorrettezza del mortale, impaziente di avere altre informazioni. “Come hai fatto a scappare, quando eri prigioniero dei terroristi e ferito?”.

Dalle labbra di Stark parve comparire un sorriso.

“Volevano che costruissi per loro delle armi, e io ho costruito la prima versione dell'armatura. Per me”. Rapido come un battito di ciglia, sul suo volto balenò un guizzo di orgoglio, prima di svanire in un'espressione indecifrabile. “Le due piccole sfere blu che stavi trattando con la magia qualche giorno fa erano la parte del Tesseract posseduta da Schmidt?”.

“Molto bravo, Stark. Mi chiedevo se ci saresti arrivato”. Aveva ancora tante domande da porgli, ma più di tutto la sua curiosità continuava a focalizzarsi sul Reattore, e anche adesso i suoi occhi scivolarono su di esso quasi non riuscissero a distaccarsi da quell'energia pulsante che era assieme vita e potere.

“Quanto potresti sopravvivere se io te lo togliessi?”.

Stark si irrigidì all'istante.

“In condizioni prive di stress, qualche minuto”. L'aria un po' rilassata che aveva assunto negli ultimi minuti era scomparsa, soppiantata da uno sguardo sospettoso e ai limiti dell'ostilità. “In condizioni stressanti, come essere prigioniero di un dio con un discutibile senso dell'umorismo e un'ancor più discutibile propensione per il caos, potrei andare in arresto cardiaco a ogni secondo”.

Non dubitò delle sue parole, visto che le aveva provate sulla sua stessa pelle; ma il congegno che Stark aveva chiamato Reattore Arc continuava ad attrarlo, luminoso e ricco di potere come fosse parte del Tesseract.

“Desidero vederlo”, mormorò, allungando la mano verso di esso.

Il mortale gli bloccò il polso.

“E io desidero essere nella mia villa a Malibu, con in mano un bicchiere di scotch e una modella seduta sulle mie ginocchia che ride a battute troppo stupide per poterle pronunciare da sobrio”.

“Non ho intenzione di ucciderti, Stark, ma voglio vedere com'è”.

La presa di quelle dita mortali sul proprio braccio era nulla in confronto alla propria forza; avrebbe potuto spezzarla a ogni istante, ma non era ancora il momento, non finché riuscivano a parlare.

“Allora io voglio vedere il tuo vero aspetto. Thor ha detto che hai queste sembianze grazie a un incantesimo. In realtà il bel tenebroso anoressico è solo una copertura per un cattivone basso, sgraziato e con una faccia piena di brufoli?”.

La rabbia lo colse senza preavviso, bruciante e così violenta da spezzargli il respiro. Lo trasse a sé per il polso che Stark ancora stringeva, andando poi ad afferrarlo per la gola, le dita che fremevano per sgretolare, affondare nella sua carne, _distruggere_.

“Non parlare mai più di Thor o di ciò che lui ti ha detto di me, o ti strapperò il tuo Reattore dal petto”, sibilò, trattenendosi a stento dal tacitarlo nel modo più definitivo.

Ma già la sua mente era invasa dalle voci – _figlio indegno, mostro, Jotun, 'no, Loki'_.

Subito il mortale gli prese il braccio, in un futile quanto scontato tentativo di allentare la morsa che aveva cominciato a occludergli la trachea, ma c'era un sorriso tagliente sul suo volto, quando lo fissò in volto di rimando.

“Ho forse trovato il tuo Reattore Arc, Piccolo Cervo?”.

Rafforzò la presa sul suo collo, l'impulso di strappargli la vita tanto consistente da farlo fremere.

Poi ricordò il tempo sprecato a rimetterlo in sesto, i segreti che ancora poteva strappargli, il valore di un simile prigioniero che finalmente, dopo giorni di irritante apatia, aveva ricominciato a risultare interessante.

“Tu non parlerai più di Thor in mia presenza”.

Lo allontanò da sé con uno spintone che lo fece cadere sul pavimento, sentendo ancora la percezione del suo battito cardiaco sotto ai propri polpastrelli.

Stark si rimise in piedi massaggiandosi il collo, dove adesso spiccava una seconda impronta delle sue dita.

“E tu allora non andare a toccare la gente dove non vuole essere toccata. Thor non vuole che gli si tocchi il martello, e mi riferisco a quello che porta in giro legato alla cintura, non sotto di essa. Tu non vuoi che si tocchi l'agglomerato di complessi d'inferiorità, gelosia e problemi familiari che ti porti dietro. E io non voglio che mi si tocchi il Reattore Arc, e qualunque cosa abbia a che fare con esso. Chiaro?”.

Era ridicolo: nudo, con ancora i postumi del malessere che gli facevano tremare le gambe e il collo coperto di lividi, teso a minacciare lui, un dio. Ma il suo sguardo era duro, a dispetto delle parole pronunciate in tono leggero, e Loki ricordava bene un'altra occasione in cui quel midgardiano all'apparenza così patetico lo aveva minacciato.

“Forse non ti è chiara la tua posizione. Sei mio prigioniero, mortale, non ti è concesso di patteggiare”.

Stark si avvicinò al letto di un passo.

“Credimi, non è mai finita bene per chi mi avesse tenuto prigioniero”.

Sorrideva. In modo tagliente e minaccioso, che mostrava come non fosse stato spezzato, non più e non davvero.

Era il sorriso di un uomo che valesse la pena distruggere.

Non poté far altro che sorridere a sua volta.

“Prima erano dei semplici mortali a tenerti prigioniero. Io sono un dio”.

“E io sono l'uomo più intelligente del mondo, nonché il _debole_ midgardiano che è passato attraverso il tuo portale tenendo sulle spalle il fottuto missile nucleare che ha annientato l'esercito dei Chitauri”.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitolo 21: Nightmares**

 

Si era aspettato una minaccia, o magari un colpo al volto per le proprie parole; e non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui si fosse permesso di vantarsi e rimarcare il proprio valore, riscoprendo il genio Tony Stark anziché l'uomo sconfitto che era stato nelle ultime settimane. Ma Loki non aveva reagito in modo violento, limitandosi a guardarlo con una soddisfazione da predatore che gli aveva insinuato un guizzo di disagio lungo la schiena.

“ _E non pensare che per questo io ti porti rancore, Stark”_ , aveva detto, con un sorriso che portava dentro di sé una miriade di significati.

Era parso divertito, quasi deliziato dal suo continuo replicare, se non si contava lo scatto d'ira dovuto alla menzione di Thor, come se tutto per lui fosse solo un nuovo gioco, più entusiasmante rispetto al maltrattare un prigioniero apatico e indifferente. Non appariva nemmeno del tutto ostile, almeno rispetto alla frustrazione che gli aveva rivolto durante i giorni del suo mutismo – un periodo trascorso nella nebbia, e poteva sentire ancora i sensi di colpa e il disprezzo per se stesso che cercavano di trascinarlo di nuovo in quel baratro, questa volta senza dargli alcuna possibilità di risalita.

Si strinse nella felpa, rabbrividendo.

La febbre si era abbassata a un livello tollerabile, ma si sentiva ancora debole e la gola, dove le dita di Loki avevano rischiato di affondare in due diverse occasioni quel giorno, gli faceva male a ogni respiro. Se la toccò, indugiando sulla scia di dolore che gli ricordava in modo palpabile quanto fosse stato vicino a perdere la vita; e quanto in quei momenti la cosa gli fosse risultata trascurabile, e quanto invece adesso desiderasse sfuggire alla morte con tutto se stesso.

Probabilmente erano trascorsi solo un paio di giorni dal rifiuto che aveva sancito la propria rinascita, ma gli sembrava che lo separassero settimane, mesi interi, dal guscio vuoto che era stato dallo scontro con Schmidt.

Il disprezzo per se stesso c'era ancora, soffocante e tanto tagliente da fargli desiderare una bottiglia d'alcol in cui annegare sensazioni e pensieri; e tuttavia qualcosa si era risvegliato, in lui. Che fosse il desiderio di lottare contro Loki, la vendetta per la sua intrusione mentale o la curiosità che il loro dialogo aveva generato, adesso non era più disposto ad abbandonarsi agli eventi senza cercare nemmeno di influenzarne la direzione.

Non appena Loki aveva terminato di prestargli attenzione, scegliendo uno dei tomi dalla libreria per poi sedersi sul letto a sfogliarlo con aria distratta, era andato a farsi una doccia, quasi fosse un modo per cancellare la spaventosa percezione di mani estranee che lo toccavano dove non avrebbero dovuto. Non aveva funzionato davvero, ma lo aveva fatto sentire meglio e subito dopo era andato a recuperare dei vestiti. Aveva indossato anche una felpa, oltre alla maglietta, quasi porre un simile risibile scudo tra il Reattore e il dio potesse davvero proteggerlo, ma il ricordo di dita che lo accarezzavano e lo studiavano, indugiando sulla parte più preziosa e vulnerabile del suo corpo, lo faceva fremere perfino adesso.

Era una violazione che andava a sommarsi a quelle passate, quando era stato costretto a inginocchiarsi, quando aveva creduto che quello psicopatico fosse intenzionato ad abusare di lui, quando la sua stessa mente era stata invasava da una coscienza che frugava in posti dolorosi e assimilava i suoi segreti, ciò che aveva cercato di reprimere nei recessi più profondi del proprio animo nascondendo ogni ferita con il sorriso cinico e arrogante con cui si mostrava al mondo.

E adesso Loki sapeva, e lui ne sarebbe uscito distrutto.

Si sedette sul pavimento dove aveva passato le notti da quando era suo prigioniero, mentre gli strascichi della febbre e la tensione gli acceleravano il respiro. Aveva lo sguardo puntato su di lui, in attesa che parole più affilate e precise dei suoi pugnali lo colpissero dov'era più vulnerabile, allargando gli squarci che già gli facevano sanguinare ciò che gli rimaneva al posto del cuore. Loki aveva visto ogni cosa, sapeva come distruggerlo dall'interno, con una semplice frase; era stato così bravo da comprendere le debolezze di Natasha in una manciata di secondi, era riuscito a ferirla attraverso tutti gli strati di indifferenza e professionalità da gelida spia priva di sentimenti, anche se lei aveva mantenuto il controllo, dimostrandosi fredda fino all'ultimo – ma ricordava il suo atteggiamento sulla difensiva quando affrontavano il dio psicopatico, e ricordava anche come Clint avesse accennato al fatto che Loki fosse stato uno dei pochissimi nemici a turbarla.

E Tony non era una spia; anche se era abituato a nascondere le proprie emozioni non aveva l'abilità di Natasha, e Loki gli aveva visto  _ dentro _ .

A Schmidt era bastata una frase, prima che premesse il grilletto, per sgretolare l'illusione su cui aveva fondato la propria vita negli ultimi anni.

Loki lo avrebbe potuto distruggere un frammento alla volta, deliziandosi nel dilaniare la piccola parte di lui che ancora desiderava vivere. Lo studiò in silenzio, il corpo rigido come se fosse pronto a ricevere un attacco a ogni istante, e sapeva che sarebbe stato di gran lunga peggiore di un semplice colpo al volto o al corpo; ma il dio non gli lanciò nemmeno un'occhiata, quasi lui non fosse presente. Dopo aver atteso invano una parola o un cenno per quella che sembrava un'eternità, si rialzò in piedi. Di nuovo, Loki non diede segno di essersene accorto, così uscì dalla stanza trattenendo il respiro.

Quasi per caso si ritrovò in cucina.

Il frigo era come al solito fornito dei cibi più disparati e il suo stomaco non si fece alcuno scrupolo nel ribadire con un sordo brontolio la necessità di essere riempito.

Sempre con le orecchie tese per captare l'eventuale avvicinamento del dio – anche se quel bastardo era silenzioso quanto un gatto, e non capiva come fosse possibile, con tutta quella pelle e quegli strati che si teneva addosso – si preparò dei panini, il pasto più immediato e alla propria portata.

Mangiò di gusto come non ricordava si potesse fare, e questa volta quello di prepararsi del cibo non fu solo un modo per occupare il tempo e tenere la mente lontana dai pensieri peggiori. Il primo panino gli scivolò nello stomaco nel giro di un paio di minuti, il secondo lo seguì e poi si azzardò a finire anche il terzo, ritrovandosi con la piacevole sensazione di avere la pancia piena.

Se avesse avuto tra le mani una bottiglia del proprio scotch, sarebbe stato perfetto.

Dopo aver raccolto le forze, si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi verso il salotto.

Il divano lo allettava con la promessa di un riposo su qualcosa di morbido, anziché sul solito pavimento a cui veniva incatenato, ma non era certo che Loki glielo avrebbe permesso.

Alla fine, tornare nella sua stanza per scoprire se avesse lasciato il libro per mettersi a progettare un qualche piano malvagio in grande stile sembrò la soluzione migliore, non fosse altro che per l'abitudine o la curiosità.

Non appena varcò la soglia, si rese conto che non c'era alcun piano malvagio in vista, almeno per ora, considerando che Loki non si era mosso dal letto e aveva ancora tra le mani il solito libro.

“Ti sei nutrito a sufficienza?”.

Poteva sembrare una domanda innocua, ma con quel dio probabilmente non era innocuo nemmeno respirare.

“Sì”, rispose, guardandolo circospetto.

Loki girò un'altra pagina.

“Bene”.

Senza nemmeno guardarlo, tese una mano verso di lui e subito comparvero dal nulla le stesse catene che lo avevano ancorato al letto poco dopo il suo risveglio. Questa volta riuscì a fare un passo prima di ritrovarsi scaraventato sul materasso, con i polsi di nuovo legati alla testiera del letto e il cuore che gli martellava la cassa toracica.

“Che cazzo significa?!”.

L'occhiata che gli rifilò Loki gli risultò terribilmente simile a quella che lui riservava a uno degli ingegneri suoi concorrenti, Justin Hammer in primis: pura condiscendenza e un pizzico di noia.

“Hai mangiato, ti sei fatto la doccia, adesso dormi”.

Lui sbuffò, cercando di recuperare il respiro e la dignità, mentre si permetteva di rilasciare un minimo della tensione che lo pervadeva, in favore di una resa apparente che forse gli avrebbe garantito un vantaggio. Credeva al fatto che Loki volesse davvero lasciarlo dormire in pace sul suo letto più o meno come credeva a Babbo Natale.

“Sì, certo, e le catene sono forse la tua versione del bacio della buonanotte?”.

Provò a saggiarne l'efficacia, ma erano come sempre troppo solide per sperare di poter sfuggire alla loro presa. Senza l'armatura non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità, e per un attimo si ritrovò a rimpiangere la sensazione di quella che era diventata la sua seconda e più sicura pelle, l'involucro in cui nascondere la parte peggiore di sé. Un attimo solo, prima di cancellare un pensiero simile con una smorfia.

Loki appoggiò il libro al comodino, senza nemmeno rivolgergli più un'occhiata quando si sdraiò al suo fianco, come se coricarsi accanto al proprio prigioniero incatenato fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“Sono per evitare tu ti esibisca in azioni sciocche o insensate quando dovresti dormire”.

Fu la totale calma e noncuranza delle sue parole e delle sue azioni a irritare Tony.

Una dormita non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuta, soprattutto dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti, che lo avevano lasciato esausto e bisognoso di ricaricare le proprie energie mentali e fisiche. Tra gli ultimi scontri con il dio e la febbre, sentiva male un po' dappertutto. Ma non era questo il punto, dannazione.

“Puoi anche chiederle, le cose, invece di optare per il bondage non consensuale”, sbottò, fissando corrucciato la nuca che Loki gli aveva rivolto.

E la nuca continuò a rimanere nel suo campo visivo.

“Fai silenzio, mortale”.

Perfino la sua voce suonava annoiata, più che minacciosa. Ma lui non si sarebbe fatto trattare come un bambino capriccioso a cui non dovevano essere date attenzioni, perché se c'era una cosa che Tony non sopportava, almeno adesso che non si trovava con Schmidt e che Loki non si era davvero rivelato uno stupratore ma solo un pazzo sadico e con un discutibile senso dell'umorismo, era venire ignorato.

“Ci tenevi così tanto a venire a letto con me?”, commentò, a voce abbastanza alta da svegliarlo, in caso il dio si fosse già addormentato.

Questa volta ebbe la soddisfazione di farlo reagire e, in un istante, la nuca venne sostituita da un'espressione minacciosa, con due occhi verdi ridotti a fessure.

“Un'altra parola, Stark, e ti giuro su Yggdrasil che ti farò passare la notte imbavagliato”.

Non sembrava una minaccia a vuoto.

Tony ricambiò l'occhiataccia, ma mantenne la bocca chiusa.

Le catene non erano strette ed erano passate settimane, forse mesi interi, dall'ultima volta in cui aveva potuto dormire su un letto.

Dando le spalle al dio psicopatico, assunse la posizione più comoda che le proprie restrizioni gli consentivano, quindi chiuse gli occhi. Non fece in tempo nemmeno a realizzare la stranezza di lui e Loki stesi in silenzio sullo stesso letto che già la sua mente stava affondando nell'incoscienza.

 

 

 

_Lo aveva fatto per lui. Un semplice gesto con cui aveva salvato la vita del suo falso padre, togliendola al padre che lo aveva rifiutato quand'era solo un neonato in fasce._

Padre, guardami.

_Ma lo sguardo di Odino era fisso su Thor, sorrideva solo a lui, approvava solo lui, guardava solo lui._

Ci sarei riuscito, padre. Per te. Per tutti noi.

_Lo aveva creduto davvero mentre strappava la vita a Laufey. Mentre portava avanti gli insegnamenti ricevuti fin dall'infanzia e cercava di uccidere tutti i mostri, nella speranza, così facendo, di essere meno un mostro lui stesso._

Sono io degno, padre. Non Thor. Sono io.

_Thor era quel falso fratello privo di raziocinio che li metteva sempre nei guai da cui poi era lui a doverli salvare, ricevendo in cambio la sua derisione e la collera di Odino. E non aveva davvero voluto ucciderlo, ma per una volta aveva voluto essere lui, quello amato._

“No, Loki” _._

_Due parole, e tutto era crollato._

_Ci aveva provato, ci aveva_ davvero _provato, ma non era stato sufficiente. Nulla aveva più senso: non i suoi gesti, dopo che era stato rifiutato da due padri diversi, non il suo disperato desiderio di essere parte di qualcosa, perché quella non era mai stata la sua famiglia, non la sua stessa esistenza._

_Tutto si congelò, come se il mostro annidato sotto la sua pelle avesse portato con sé il freddo eterno di Jotunheim, mentre ancora lui si specchiava nell'unico occhio di Odino, ritrovando uno sguardo carico di delusione –_ se non ci fosse stato Thor da salvare, mi avresti afferrato lo stesso, padre?

_Ma non era suo padre, non lo era mai stato, e mai come ora la verità gli era risultata così sensata. Rilasciò la presa, un dito alla volta, senza curarsi dello sguardo colmo d'orrore di quel fratello che non poteva più considerare come tale._

_Il vuoto si aprì per inghiottirlo._

 

Aprì gli occhi nel buio, il bisogno di uccidere che gli faceva fremere i polpastrelli con sprazzi di magia e furia rovente. Scintille verdi illuminarono il buio, rendendolo ancor più consapevole del bisogno di affondare le dita e gli strali del proprio potere nella carne pulsante, di togliere la vita, di dilaniare organi e tessuti fino a cancellare con il sangue quelle immagini che lo tormentavano.

Ma era stata una percezione ai margini della propria coscienza, a svegliarlo. Un lamento sommesso, un corpo che si rigirava inquieto accanto al proprio, un respiro troppo rapido e affannoso per non penetrare nei suoi sensi addormentati fino a strapparlo dall'incubo.

Batté le palpebre, ritirando la magia che gli si era già condensata nei polpastrelli, pronta a essere liberata in una scarica distruttrice.

Stark giaceva sulla schiena, i muscoli tesi, malgrado fosse addormentato, e il volto contratto in un'espressione di intensa sofferenza. Dalle labbra socchiuse proveniva un respiro roco che talvolta veniva inframmezzato da parole incomprensibili e lamenti simili a suppliche.

Quell'irritante mortale aveva disturbato il suo sonno, trascinandolo fuori dagli abissi più reconditi della sua stessa mente.

Fece sparire le catene che ancora lo ancoravano al letto, mentre si chiedeva quali tra i tanti incubi che avevano costellato la sua vita lui stesse rivivendo. E la morsa sul proprio petto si alleviò appena nel sedersi sul materasso a gambe incrociate, gli occhi fissi sul proprio prigioniero.

“Stark, se non la smetti di disturbarmi ti farò tornare a dormire sul pavimento”.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitolo 22: Facing the enemy**

 

“Può continuare a fissarmi quanto le pare, Direttore, ma questo non mi farà sparire. Né farà sparire la minaccia che pende sulle vostre teste”.

Fury non mostrò la minima emozione mentre fronteggiava il teschio ghignante che era stato nemico dello S.H.I.E.L.D. prima ancora della sua vera e propria genesi. Johann Schmidt portava ancora i segni dell'aggressione di Thor, nella dimostrazione di quale forza fisica possedesse il dio norreno, se riusciva a imprimere il marchio delle proprie dita anche su un essere umano potenziato; o forse era stato lo scontro con Loki a indebolirlo al punto che il suo fattore di rigenerazione ancora non era riuscito a riparare tutti i danni subiti.

Questo incontro con lui era del tutto opposto a quello che aveva avuto con Loki un anno prima; ma, in quell'occasione, quel dannato bastardo di un mago aveva desiderato farsi prendere prigioniero, mentre adesso Schmidt era solo un nemico abbattuto che continuava a respirare solo per vedere la gente attorno a sé stramazzare al suolo a propria volta.

Anche se provocava con un ghigno tagliente in cui non c'era la minima traccia di paura, il nazista era l'emblema della sconfitta, se solo si riusciva a guardare al di là delle apparenze: il braccio mancante era la più lampante e consistente prova della sua vulnerabilità, poi c'era la tensione del suo corpo e, soprattutto, c'erano gli occhi folli e inquieti. Sembrava uno degli agenti di grado minore che avesse appena visto la morte in faccia, e lui non era sicuro di voler sapere se questo fosse l'effetto che Thanos faceva a un simile nemico – ma _doveva_ sapere, era il suo lavoro, il suo pregio e la sua condanna assieme, perché doveva proteggere l'umanità a qualsiasi costo, fosse anche da informazioni troppo pericolose perché venissero divulgate.

“Volevo semplicemente vedere come si fosse ridotto il famoso Teschio Rosso”. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi. “Immagino che scontrarsi con Rogers sia stata una passeggiata, in confronto a quello che ti ha fatto Loki”.

Loki era la chiave. Lui, o Thanos. Glielo aveva riferito Natasha dopo che l'interrogatorio effettuato da Rogers era divenuto un caotico incontro a sei: Schmidt poteva reagire con indifferenza a provocazioni o minacce, ma Loki o Thanos erano i nomi che lo turbavano, il mezzo per fargli perdere la propria compostezza e trovare una crepa nelle sue difese. E, a giudicare dal guizzo quasi impercettibile che gli percorse lo sguardo a quella semplice menzione, più che una crepa era una vera e propria frattura.

Per un attimo, si chiese cosa avesse fatto Loki oltre a mutilarlo, ma poi Schmidt scoppiò a ridere.

“Lei non ha la minima idea delle forze in gioco in questa guerra, Direttore”. Non era la risata di un pazzo, e questo lo spinse ad acuire lo sguardo dell'unico occhio che gli rimaneva. “Loki con voi ha solo giocato. E Thanos... Thanos può far sembrare Loki un bambino inerme”. La risata si spense, ma il ghigno rimase su quel teschio di un rosso vivo, più tagliente che mai. “E adesso mi dica, Direttore, a cosa può servire il suo Hulk, o il dio del tuono, o il Capitano Rogers, o la sua coppia di assassini contro un essere capace di distruggere un mondo intero?”.

“A fare ciò che hanno sempre fatto: vincere e proteggere la Terra”.

Schmidt scosse la testa, e per un attimo parve divertito.

“Lei non capisce. Ma immagino che nessuno che non sia stato in sua presenza possa capire”. Era tornato serio, adesso, cancellando ogni immagine dell'uomo distrutto che era realmente per assumere una maschera impassibile. “E mi dica, cosa vuole da me, a parte una rassicurazione che io non ho la minima intenzione di darle?”.

Non stava mentendo, Fury lo aveva già capito durante le registrazioni e questa conversazione gliene stava solo dando conferma; che fosse una sua valutazione errata o la realtà, Schmidt era davvero convinto che questo Thanos fosse tanto pericoloso e assetato di sangue. E anche ciò che gli aveva detto Thor in proposito aveva contribuito a mantenere tesa l'atmosfera.

“Secondo te cosa voglio?”.

Lo sguardo di Schmidt si fece più attento, gli occhi appena socchiusi che lo studiavano come per arrivare a carpire i suoi pensieri.

“Non ha mandato la sua spia con gli occhi di ghiaccio, quindi è chiaro che non vuole strapparmi informazioni o che sa che non ne sarebbe in grado, se io non lo permettessi. Ma è venuto di persona, senza i suoi preziosi Avengers, così da non avere scomodi testimoni, e questo mi fa credere che lei voglia patteggiare”.

“O magari sono qui per ucciderti”, replicò lui, senza il minimo cambio di espressione.

Per tutta risposta, Schmidt si avvicinò al vetro rinforzato della propria cella, appoggiandovi poi l'unica mano che gli rimaneva.

“In tal caso avrebbe mandato da me la spia, a sporcarsi le mani al suo posto”.

Ignorando la sua provocazione, Fury fece un passo avanti a sua volta, le mani dietro alla schiena nella posa che ormai assumeva inconsciamente.

“Cos'hai fatto a Stark mentre era tuo prigioniero?”.

Se la storia di Thanos distruttore di mondi era vera, allora avevano bisogno del maggior supporto possibile per fronteggiare questa nuova minaccia. Avrebbero dovuto formare un esercito globale, riuscendo nell'impossibile compito di unificare nazioni e continenti in quest'alleanza contro un nemico alieno; ma l'apporto di un genio delle armi come Stark sarebbe stato fondamentale, più ancora di Iron Man. Più ancora della giustizia che avrebbe voluto quel relitto nazista ucciso in qualche modo particolarmente sanguinario.

Il teschio che Schmidt aveva per volto si inclinò, mentre la sua espressione si faceva derisoria.

“Il Direttore Fury che si preoccupa di uno dei suoi uomini? Non rende onore alla sua fama”.

“Stark è una risorsa preziosa”.

“Forse perché non l'ha visto l'ultima volta”. Ci fu un balenio di denti candidi in mezzo a un rosso vivo, quando il sorriso di Schmidt gli aprì le labbra. “E mi dica, cosa mi offre in cambio di informazioni su di lui?”.

“La tua vita”. Sciolse l'intreccio delle proprie dita da dietro la schiena per fare un gesto di presentazione con la mano, quasi per mostrargli l'ambiente circostante. “Rimarrai chiuso in questa bella gabbia ma potrai continuare a respirare e chissà, magari al posto di una visita dell'agente Romanoff avrai una rivista o del cibo”.

Schmidt fece vagare attorno a sé uno sguardo carico di derisione.

“Sembrano condizioni quasi allettanti. Detenzione a vita al posto di una morte cruenta o di una lenta tortura?”.

“È più di quanto tu possa sperare di avere con me”.

Ed era più di quanto volesse far sapere agli altri Avengers.

“Sentiamo cosa vuole sapere, allora”.

“Perché lo hai tenuto in vita?”.

Il silenzio tra loro divenne denso quanto un sudario, mentre il nazista rifletteva sul cosa rispondere.

“Semplice, volevo che mi aiutasse a costruire una nuova arma”, disse infine.

“Per conquistare il mondo o liberarti di Thanos?”.

Ebbe una frazione di secondo per riconoscere il barlume di sorpresa nel suo sguardo; fu una percezione quasi invisibile, ma anche con un occhio solo la riconobbe all'istante come la reale risposta alla propria domanda.

“Per il potere, naturalmente. Lei dovrebbe saperlo meglio di chiunque altro”.

“E le torture facevano parte di questo tuo piano geniale?”.

Il sangue che Natasha si era premurata di raccogliere dalla cella vuota era stato analizzato e riconosciuto come quello di Stark; inoltre sapeva che un bastardo del calibro di Schmidt non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla possibilità di infierire su un nemico già sconfitto. E questa volta non si sarebbe trattato di torture rozze e poco approfondite come quelle dei Dieci Anelli, ma uno studio molto più raffinato sul dolore altrui; qualcosa che avrebbe potuto annichilire qualsiasi civile, forse perfino agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ma c'era Stark, di mezzo, e Stark possedeva risorse che neppure lui era mai riuscito a quantificare o a comprendere.

Non si stupì quando Schmidt sorrise.

“Quelle erano un piccolo extra, ma nulla che potesse davvero fargli male, a meno che lei non intenda anche ciò che è successo durante il nostro primo incontro”.

“Cosa gli hai fatto?”.

Schmidt avvicinò il volto al vetro fin quasi a sfiorarlo con la propria fronte, mentre la sua faccia si trasfigurava in un teschio ghignante.

“L'ho spezzato, Direttore. Di Stark resta solo il nome”.

“Lo credi davvero?”. Questa volta fu il suo turno di sorridere. “È evidente, allora, che tu non lo conosca affatto”.

 

 

 

_Lo stavano fissando tutti._

_Erano venuti a salvarlo, ma nessuno sorrideva, nessuno gli tendeva la mano, nessuno gli andava vicino._

_Sapevano tutti._ Sapevano _, e lui non riusciva a respirare._

“ _Io non volevo”._

_L'Hulk lo stritolò tra le propria braccia grosse quanto tronchi d'albero, spezzandogli le costole e facendogli sputare sangue._

“ _Mi dispiace”._

_Bruce si pulì gli occhiali con un lembo del maglione._

“ _Immagino che questo faccia di noi due mostri”. Se li rimise, fissandolo con un'espressione dura che lui non gli aveva mai visto assumere prima. “Ma io almeno ho una scusante”._

“ _Per favore”._

_Steve lo fissò con lo stesso disprezzo che talvolta immaginava sui lineamenti di suo padre._

“ _Togliti l'armatura”. Lo colpì al volto, fratturandogli lo zigomo. “Che cosa sei?”._

_Cadde in ginocchio._

“ _Vi prego”._

_Rhodey gli calciò via la mano tesa, disgustato._

“ _Adesso non vali più nulla. Né senza armatura, né con essa”._

_Non c'era più nessuno, scomparvero uno a uno, lasciandolo solo._

_Nell'oscurità, esisteva solo lui._

_La disperazione gli strozzava il respiro, le sue dita scavavano solchi sul terreno invisibile, alla ricerca di qualcosa a cui avvinghiarsi per non sprofondare ancora, perché adesso stava precipitando, stava cadendo sempre più..._

“ _Tony”._

_Sollevò la testa con un ansito, ritrovandosi a fronteggiare la persona a cui teneva di più al mondo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e la delusione nei suoi occhi fu più dolorosa di quando in Afghanistan gli avevano aperto il torace._

“ _Pepper...”._

_Tese una mano verso di lei, tremando, ma Pepper scosse la testa mentre le lacrime le rigavano le guance._

“ _Come hai potuto?”._

_Abbassò lo sguardo, e le parole gli rimasero incastrate in gola. C'era la bambina tra le proprie braccia; era un corpo sottile e leggero, ancora caldo, con gli occhi spalancati nel nulla e frammenti di cranio e cervello tutti attorno al foro da cui era entrato il proiettile._

_Poi i suoi occhi vitrei si volsero verso di lui, inghiottendo ogni suo pensiero._

“ _Perché non mi hai salvato?”._

_E all'improvviso aveva di nuovo il torace aperto e il cuore gli veniva strappato via dalle sue stesse mani imbrattate di sangue non suo, mentre la disperazione gli risaliva la gola con un urlo e con l'aspro sapore della sconfitta._

 

“Stark, se non la smetti di disturbarmi ti farò tornare a dormire sul pavimento”.

Riaprì gli occhi con un ansito strozzato e con quella voce familiare che cancellava le facce dei propri tormentatori.

Ciò che rimaneva del suo cuore batteva all'impazzata nel petto, assordandolo, ma non era a casa propria, non c'erano Steve, Bruce o Rhodey; e non c'era nemmeno Pepper, anche se la sua voce faticava ad abbandonargli la mente.

Trasse un respiro tremante, sentendo l'inizio di un attacco di panico che cercò di bloccare prima di farlo arrivare alla gola, nell'istante in cui riconobbe il luogo dove si trovava; la morsa che gli impediva di respirare davvero si allentò, il corpo contratto al punto da fargli male divenne solo teso e la disperazione non fu più un abisso a un passo da lui, pronto a inghiottirlo, ma solo il consueto fondo nero sotto ai propri piedi, su cui ormai si era quasi abituato a camminare durante la propria esistenza.

Lottò per dissipare le ultime immagini di quell'incubo.

_Inspirare. Espirare._

Non c'era nessuno.

Lui era ancora prigioniero di Loki e nessuno conosceva le sue colpe.

Serrò gli occhi con tale forza da avere un nero più scuro della notte dietro alle proprie palpebre. Poi li riaprì, ritrovando la sagoma del dio a poca distanza da lui, il profilo corrucciato che prometteva una rappresaglia dolorosa.

E gli venne da ridere per quanto folle fosse questo pensiero, ma era rassicurato dalla presenza di Loki accanto a sé. Loki non lo colpevolizzava, non lo guardava come se fosse indegno di respirare, non lo odiava, o comunque il suo odio non gli sarebbe importato. Meglio che i suoi compagni, gli amici, Pepper lo credessero morto, perduto per sempre, piuttosto di dover sopportare i loro sguardi quando fossero venuti a sapere del sangue innocente che gli bagnava le mani.

E Loki... Loki gli aveva detto che non era stata colpa sua.

Prese una boccata d'aria, sorpreso che respirare adesso gli risultasse così facile: non c'era alcuna morsa opprimente a imprigionargli i polmoni, non c'era alcun nodo alla gola che lo soffocava.

Anche se lo aveva svegliato solo per minacciarlo, anche se non era stato un gesto nato dalla gentilezza ma dall'egoismo, il dio folle che aveva per carceriere lo aveva strappato agli incubi, permettendogli di recuperare il contatto con la realtà, dove sarebbe potuto sfuggire ancora un po' alle ferite che il sonno svelava impietoso.

Lo mise a fuoco man mano che il proprio battito cardiaco rallentava a un ritmo normale.

Nella penombra di una luna che non sapeva se credere reale o frutto di un'illusione, Loki sembrava ancora più pallido e oscuro; il contrasto tra i capelli nerissimi e il volto bianco come neve lo rendeva simile a un'entità sovrannaturale appartenente ad antiche leggende, uno di quegli spiriti che facevano visita ai semplici mortali per tormentarli o, semplicemente, per dare un tocco di magia alle loro vite ordinarie.

Per un attimo, la parte più istintiva di sé ebbe l'impulso di allungare una mano per scoprire se davvero avrebbe sfiorato i contorni di un essere di carne e sangue, o se avrebbe invece oltrepassato la sua figura come aria. Alzò perfino un braccio, prima di lasciarlo ricadere sul materasso, diventando all'improvviso consapevole dell'assurdità del gesto che stava per compiere.

Eppure non poteva negarlo: la vista di Loki lo calmava.

Era il suo nemico, lo psicopatico che probabilmente si stava preparando a torturarlo per strappargli informazioni da usare contro i suoi amici e contro la Terra, in chissà quale folle piano di conquista; ma, al tempo stesso, Loki aveva visto l'orrore di cui si era macchiato e non lo biasimava. Loki aveva fatto di peggio, e le proprie colpe parevano sbiadire quando era in sua presenza.

“Cosa stai aspettando a tornare a dormire?”.

Perfino la sua voce minacciosa non gli insinuava il disagio o l'irritazione che avrebbe dovuto trasmettergli.

“Non ho più sonno”.

C'erano ombre gelide agli angoli della sua coscienza, con artigli crudeli pronti a strappargli il cuore a brandelli come già avevano cominciato a fare quando si era addormentato. Il volto di Schmidt era appena dietro alle sue palpebre, quel teschio rosso ghignante che gli aveva dimostrato quanto fosse facile far crollare nella polvere un falso eroe – _ma Loki lo aveva ucciso, aveva detto di averlo distrutto, e ancora questo pensiero faticava a imprimersi nella sua mente_.

Era meglio rimanere sveglio e attivo, pensare, magari distrarsi con una nuova invenzione, rifiutando il bisogno di riposo del proprio fisico come aveva sempre fatto.

Lo sguardo di Loki s'incupì.

“Non era un consiglio, il mio”.

Per qualche strano, _malato_ motivo, gli ricordò terribilmente Pepper.

“Qualunque cosa fosse, non ho intenzione di seguirlo”. Non era mai stato bravo a seguire i consigli, lui. Né le minacce, le suppliche o le esortazioni. In realtà, qualsiasi frase potesse sembrare anche solo un vago incentivo a spingerlo in una direzione, aveva come immancabile effetto quello di portarlo in direzione contraria. “Ho detto che non ho sonno e per quel che mi riguarda puoi continuare a guardarmi male quanto vuoi, ma non avrà alcun effetto sul mio desiderio di tornare a dormire. Anzi, semmai questo tuo sguardo da pazzo omicida mi fa venire diversi dubbi sul fatto di chiudere gli occhi mentre mi sei vicino”.

“Oh, per gli dei!”. La mano di Loki si allungò verso di lui, accompagnando il suono esasperato della sua voce. “Non posso credere di averti trovato irritante quando eri muto”.

Le sue dita lo raggiunsero, troppo rapide perché le potesse evitare; cercò di dibattersi, perché non voleva un'altra intrusione nella propria mente, non voleva rivivere tutto di nuovo, come se già non fosse troppo vivido dopo quello che aveva sognato. Ma una sensazione di calore si irradiò dai due polpastrelli premuti contro la sua tempia, portando con sé una stanchezza tanto profonda e rassicurante da fargli abbassare le palpebre senza il minimo allarme per ciò che stava succedendo.

Il proprio corpo ricadde contro il materasso, la cui morbidezza servì solo a spingerlo un po' più lontano dalla propria coscienza, come quando riusciva ad arrivare in camera dopo aver passato trenta o quaranta ore nel proprio laboratorio, lavorando senza pause a una delle nuove invenzioni.

Ebbe solo un fremito di paura al pensiero di avere ancora quegli incubi a tormentarlo; ma questa volta le ombre opprimenti che gli avevano invaso la coscienza mentre dormiva rimasero troppo lontane per poterlo raggiungere e lui scivolò in un sonno senza sogni.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitolo 23: Breakfast time**

 

Imprecò sentitamente, dicendo a Jarvis di ordinargli una nuova cucina.

Poi imprecò di nuovo, questa volta tra sé e sé, ricordando che non si trovava affatto nella propria cucina e che forse era meglio se evitava rumori troppo forti finché il suo carceriere se ne stava chiuso nel suo antro senza minacciarlo di morte o cercare di staccargli la trachea – ogni volta che deglutiva gli sembrava di avere dei dannati pezzi di vetro incastrati in gola, _grazie tante, psicopatico alieno con i complessi d'inferiorità verso il fratello_.

Si succhiò il dito ustionato, continuando la sequela di maledizioni nella propria mente, quindi fece un secondo tentativo di girare quella che sarebbe dovuta essere un'omelette. Ed era strano che una persona con il suo genio non fosse in grado di cucinare qualcosa senza rischiare le falangi quando aveva assemblato un acceleratore di particelle con i pezzi trovati nel proprio laboratorio e usava laser, propulsori e fiamma ossidrica a frequenza quotidiana rimanendo sempre più o meno illeso. Probabilmente dipendeva tutto dalla sua stessa mancanza di interesse verso qualcosa di così triviale come il cucinare, ma adesso aveva sentito il bisogno di qualcosa di più caldo e soddisfacente di semplici panini.

Smise di succhiarsi il dito e, quando la giudicò di un colore soddisfacente, tolse la seconda omelette dalla padella, mettendola sul piatto che aveva preparato. Non era sicuro che si trattasse davvero di omelette, considerando l'ampia gamma di ingredienti utilizzati, ma sembravano entrambe ricche di nutrimento e appetitose, e il profumo era rassicurante, tanto da avergli fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca già da diversi minuti.

Purtroppo mancava il caffè e anche dopo tutte quelle settimane di astinenza ne sentiva il bisogno; forse se lo avesse fatto presente al suo tormentatore personale ne sarebbe apparsa una confezione nella dispensa.

Scosse la testa mentre portava in tavola i piatti con le due omelette, sorpreso dall'assurdità del suo stesso pensiero. Chiedere a Loki una gentilezza doveva essere il primo passo verso la follia.

Finì di apparecchiare accontentandosi di un bicchiere di succo d'arancia, senza smettere di rimpiangere il caffè, e versò un secondo bicchiere vicino all'altro piatto; poi mise le fette di pane tostato e il burro al centro del tavolo e cominciò ad attaccare la propria omelette.

Forse a un palato più raffinato sarebbe risultata un po' bruciacchiata, ma a lui parve il cibo più buono che avesse ingerito negli ultimi mesi della propria vita – se il bicchiere di scotch che Loki gli aveva concesso non era considerato cibo.

Era arrivato a metà omelette quando il proprio carceriere fece la sua comparsa, arcigno come Piton e con quell'aria vagamente sdegnata da nobile d'altri tempi. O il piano malvagio che era impegnato a concepire non stava andando come desiderava, o era tanto delicato da essersi accorto che lui non si era ancora concesso la doccia mattutina.

L'aria sdegnata di Loki si dissolse in un'evidente sorpresa non appena posò lo sguardo sul tavolo apparecchiato per due, dove troneggiava l'orgoglioso frutto dei suoi sforzi dell'intera mattinata. I suoi occhi verdi saettarono dall'omelette ancora intoccata a lui, per poi tornare sull'omelette con quella che sembrava confusione.

Tony lo contò come un punto a proprio favore, considerando che nei giorni di prigionia non lo aveva mai visto confuso: era riuscito a frustrarlo, a farlo infuriare, a fargli perdere il controllo, ma mai a lasciarlo interdetto come appariva in questo momento.

Dopo un'ultima occhiata, Loki oltrepassò il tavolo senza più dedicargli alcuna attenzione, andando invece a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, e lui approfittò per addentare un altro boccone della propria omelette, prima di decidere che non voleva essere ignorato ulteriormente.

“Perché non mangi? Paura di non entrare più nei tuoi pantaloni in pelle da circolo sadomaso?”.

Loki si girò di scatto, con la solita grazia da predatore che risultava perfino irritante, visto che nessuno psicopatico con manie da conquista del mondo avrebbe dovuto avere la capacità di muoversi come un felino con tutti quegli strati di pelle addosso senza diventare ridicolo.

“E a cosa dovrei questa tua offerta?”, gli chiese, mollando il bicchiere per avvicinarsi al tavolo.

Tony scosse le spalle, mettendosi in bocca l'ultimo pezzo della propria omelette e masticandolo con gusto.

“Ero curioso di vedere se tu ti nutrissi di anime, o se invece mangiassi cibo vero come noi comuni mortali”.

Non smise di fissarlo nemmeno per un istante, interessato a vedere la sua reazione, mentre i suoi occhi verdi saettavano ancora verso l'omelette intoccata fissandola con la stessa intensità che avrebbe riservato a un nemico.

Ancora Loki parve incerto, quasi fosse più a proprio agio con le provocazioni e gli insulti, rispetto all'offerta di una colazione; quindi prese posto sulla sedia libera e afferrò una forchetta, andando a studiare a distanza il contenuto del proprio piatto. Rigirò l'omelette come se fosse in cerca di una trappola, con un'aria tanto sospettosa che Tony ebbe l'impulso di rubargliela dal piatto e mangiarsela lui; tuttavia, prima che potesse agire, Loki tagliò un pezzo e lo portò alla bocca, masticando con scarsa convinzione e con una cautela che non aveva nemmeno mai dimostrato quando si scontrava contro gli Avengers al gran completo. Tutto sommato, Tony poteva anche offendersi per questo.

Quando aveva preparato la colazione, aveva utilizzato solo ingredienti commestibili. Nella cucina non aveva trovato nulla di velenoso da inserirci, se non delle fragole, ma Loki non era Pepper e sperare che fosse allergico a un frutto terrestre era quanto di più assurdo potesse concepire al momento. In realtà, ed era strano ora che lo realizzava, non aveva nemmeno pensato di fare un tentativo per mettere fuori gioco il proprio carceriere usando lo scontatissimo metodo del cibo; ma quella mattina si era svegliato di buonumore, dopo una notte di sonno ininterrotto e privo di incubi. Non ricordava nemmeno più l'ultima occasione in cui avesse dormito più di un paio d'ore senza agitarsi o ritrovarsi a tremare nell'oscurità, con il respiro strozzato, il cuore che gli martellava il Reattore e il sudore gelido dietro alla schiena che accompagnava le immagini dell'ultimo, terribile sogno.

E, d'accordo, non voleva davvero sentirsi grato nei confronti di Loki, soprattutto considerando che era tutta colpa sua se gli era venuto quel distruttivo attacco di febbre e se le immagini dello scontro con Schmidt erano uscite dall'angolo del proprio animo in cui le aveva rinchiuse per andare a tormentarlo come tante vivide fotografie dei suoi fallimenti come eroe e come persona; ma non gli era sembrata un'idea del tutto malsana condividere con lui un po' di cibo, dopo che Loki gli aveva regalato quelle preziose ore di pace.

Si dondolò all'indietro sulla sedia, reprimendo l'impulso di tamburellare sul proprio Reattore con le dita, per non attirare attenzioni indesiderate, mentre lo guardava mangiare.

Vederlo finire l'intera omelette fu come una vittoria.

“Beh, niente applausi scroscianti o complimenti con voce rotta dall'emozione?”, commentò, parole a cui Loki reagì riassumendo all'istante la sua espressione da Piton.

“Era passabile”, gli concesse, alzandosi in piedi e ripulendo i piatti con un semplice movimento delle dita. “Per un mortale”.

“Sai, non so se prenderlo davvero per un complimento o se scoprire quanto i tuoi capelli siano impermeabili al succo d'arancia”.

Non lo avrebbe fatto davvero, nemmeno lui era _così_ suicida, ma la tentazione gli faceva comunque fremere le dita, un po' come quando stuzzicava Bruce per vedere se sarebbe riuscito a far venire fuori l'Hulk.

Loki gli rivolse lo stesso sorriso psicopatico che Tony aveva visto nelle registrazioni del suo scontro verbale con Natasha.

“Prova solo a mettere in pratica la seconda opzione, e ti farò sperimentare cosa si prova ad avere quel succo al posto del sangue”.

“Lo puoi fare davvero?”, gli chiese lui, a metà tra il curioso e l'inorridito.

“Sì. E adesso vai a stenderti da qualche parte e cerca di non stancarti, perché se ti riduci di nuovo a un patetico ammasso tremante di carne mortale, questa volta mi risparmierò il disturbo di sopportarti in quelle condizioni e farò in modo di eliminarti personalmente”.

Con un'ultima occhiata ammonitrice, Loki uscì dalla cucina e raggiunse il salotto; probabilmente voleva di nuovo chiudersi nella stanza che a lui era preclusa, ma Tony non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare via così e lo intercettò vicino al divano, sorridendogli amabilmente.

“Non credevo ti fossi già affezionato a me a tal punto”.

L'occhiataccia che ricevette in risposta gli diede un brivido lungo la schiena, ma senza far vacillare la sua espressione.

“Non fraintendermi, Stark. Ti ho curato solo perché non mi serve a nulla un prigioniero moribondo. Se proprio dovrai essere moribondo, sarà solo perché io ti ho ridotto in quello stato”.

“Ecco, a proposito della questione del prigioniero. Quando avrai intenzione di torturarmi, o cercare di plagiarmi, o almeno fare qualcosa?”, gli chiese, prima di potersi fermare.

Idea grandiosa, dare al suo carceriere degli spunti per rendergli la vita un inferno, ma non era la prima volta che la bocca gli anticipava le sinapsi.

Quello doveva essere anche il pensiero di Loki, perché inclinò il volto per guardarlo in un misto di sorpresa e divertimento.

“Hai fretta di soffrire, Stark?”.

“Voglio solo evitare di perdere tempo. Tu puoi anche perdere ore a decidere quale smalto usare per far risaltare meglio i tuoi capelli, ma io non sono immortale e gradirei utilizzare il mio tempo in modi più utili e soddisfacenti”.

Non che avesse davvero idea di cosa fare, se anche Loki gli avesse concesso di uscire – il solo pensiero di rivedere i suoi amici e Pepper lo terrorizzava, e non doveva pensarci, non adesso che era così tranquillo e di buonumore.

Ma la verità era che si annoiava. _Terribilmente_.

Senza nulla da fare, quando non aveva la pericolosa compagnia di Loki a distrarlo era solo con i propri pensieri. E, anche se non fosse stato tormentato dai ricordi delle proprie azioni, avrebbe trovato insopportabile l'inattività, abituato com'era a gestire due, tre, dieci progetti alla volta, alternandosi tra simulazioni, costruzione vera e propria e test delle proprie invenzioni senza fermarsi finché non era il suo stesso corpo a ricordargli che era umano e a farlo collassare sul tavolo da lavoro o in qualche altra scomoda posizione.

“Non ti preoccupare, arriverà anche il tuo momento di supplicare”. Loki gli sorrise. “Nel frattempo pensa pure a crogiolarti nell'angoscia di quello che potrei farti”.

“Almeno potresti farmi avere qualche libro, _nel frattempo_ ”. O un cacciavite e dei componenti con cui creare un congegno capace di generare un campo anti-magia. “E scritto nella mia lingua, grazie, non in una sorta di egiziano alieno”.

Con un sospiro esasperato, Loki sollevò una mano, facendo un piccolo cerchio in aria che lasciò una scia verde. L'attimo successivo, senza alcun preavviso, Tony si ritrovò tra le braccia quattro pesanti tomi. Erano scritti in inglese, dalle copertine familiari, e li riconobbe in una manciata di secondi, sgranando gli occhi.

“Stai scherzando, vero?”.

Si liberò dell'intera saga di Twilight gettandola sul divano, guardandola come se potesse morderlo e trasformarlo in uno di quegli abomini che luccicavano al sole.

Accanto a lui, Loki aveva la stessa espressione soddisfatta di un gatto che si fosse appena mangiato il canarino a cui attentava da anni.

“Mi hai chiesto tu qualcosa da leggere”, replicò, ma il leggero sorriso che guizzò sulle sue labbra faceva capire fin troppo bene che lui fosse consapevole di cosa gli avesse portato. _Bastardo_. “E cerca di fare il bravo e andare a dormire presto, non ho intenzione di trovarti in piedi quando tornerò”.

Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di replicare: semplicemente sparì nella consueta scia verde di magia, lasciandolo solo e in compagnia di Twilight. Tony guardò i libri, ponderando per quasi un minuto se gli sarebbe risultato più nocivo aspettare il suo ritorno seduto sul divano a fissare il vuoto o invece provare a leggere uno di quegli orrori letterari.

“Sei proprio un figlio di puttana, lo sai?”.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitolo 24: A little gift**

 

Perfino dopo aver raggiunto uno degli altri rifugi che aveva su Midgard, il pensiero del mortale non gli aveva abbandonato la mente.

Avere Stark come presenza fissa nella sua casa stava diventando un'abitudine di cui non era affatto certo di dover essere felice; si era accorto di quanto gli risultasse naturale cercare la sua presenza per assicurarsi che le sue condizioni non fossero peggiorate, di come il suo sguardo vagasse a controllare che si nutrisse o che dormisse qualche ora senza il panico che spesso accompagnava il suo risveglio; e lui sentiva il bisogno di ritrovare la tranquillità di una solitudine totale, considerando come le ore trascorse nel suo studio venissero perturbate dal pensiero del mortale appena al di là della porta, intento a cercare di aprirla con la forza o di compiere chissà quale altra azione insensata.

L'incantesimo con cui gli aveva regalato un sonno privo di incubi lo aveva messo fuori combattimento per ventisei ore piene, consentendogli di dedicarsi al piano per contrastare Thanos senza che Stark lo disturbasse. Ma al suo risveglio il mortale lo aveva sorpreso.

Era passato molto tempo da quando si era concesso di condividere il cibo con qualcuno, quando ancora non temeva di venire avvelenato; prima della guerra contro Midgard, prima di Thanos e dei Chitauri, prima di scoprire la bugia che il suo falso padre aveva intessuto sulla sua stessa pelle. E la strana pietanza cucinata da Stark aveva posseduto un gusto discutibile, ma passato il primo sapore di bruciato non era risultata davvero pessima.

In cambio della colazione, il mortale non aveva chiesto nulla, e lui non comprendeva lo scopo di un gesto in apparenza così disinteressato; forse Stark aveva sperato di rafforzare la tregua vigente tra loro per non subire di nuovo un'intrusione nella propria mente, forse si stava semplicemente annoiando, forse era stato un ringraziamento per avergli tolto gli incubi, o un tentativo di ingraziarselo.

Qualunque fosse il motivo, non aveva alcuna importanza.

Stark era spezzato e solo, una condizione di cui aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle le varianti più spietate.

Non era un esito su cui si fosse focalizzato in un primo momento, ma avere il più interessante dei suoi nemici così vulnerabile che pareva aver dimenticato l'ostilità nei suoi confronti era un'idea che gli risultava assai piacevole. La fiducia, la gratitudine e il rispetto con le sue parole divenivano fili con cui far muovere le sue pedine a loro insaputa; si sarebbe divertito ad accogliere Stark come un inconsueto alleato.

Lasciò correre i pensieri verso la propria casa, focalizzandosi sulla cucina. Poi, appellandosi a un'infinitesima parte dei propri poteri, congiurò una bottiglia di quella bevanda alcolica in cui il mortale pareva trovare la maggior parte delle sue risposte.

Fu l'ultimo istante di pace che si concesse, mentre immaginava la sua reazione una volta che avesse scoperto quel regalo, prima di assottigliare le labbra in una piega dura.

Non poteva più permettersi di aspettare.

La presa sullo scettro era già tanto salda da illividirgli le nocche.

Si costrinse a sedersi sul tappeto che occupava buona parte del pavimento, gli occhi che si serravano a fatica, perché ogni fibra di sé sapeva che stava per ributtarsi nell'incubo da cui solo a stento era riuscito a scappare.

Thanos aveva mandato in frantumi la sua mente, costringendolo ad annaspare per ricostruire la propria coscienza e lasciandogli nei ricordi una cicatrice di orrore e paura che ancora adesso minacciava di inghiottirlo – _e parte di lui era ancora lì, prigioniera della sua risata che strappava brandelli di carne come se avesse artigli aguzzi stillanti veleno, che scavava nel suo animo spezzato per distruggerlo ancora e ribadire che nessuno lo avrebbe salvato, nessuno lo avrebbe cercato, nessuno avrebbe più nemmeno pronunciato il suo nome_.

Per un solo istante la morsa che gli opprimeva il petto lo tentò con la fuga, con un altro giorno di pace e ignoranza; ma era già tardi, ormai doveva sapere quanto ancora potesse giocare con gli Avengers prima che il tempo suo e di tutti i Nove Regni scadesse.

Respirò a fondo mentre si costringeva a immergersi in se stesso, nel più buio recesso della propria memoria, dove aveva relegato i ricordi dell'attimo in cui aveva incontrato la creatura che perfino gli Jotun potevano chiamare mostro. Poi l'atmosfera rassicurante del rifugio in cui si trovava scomparve dalla sua realtà e nei suoi occhi ci fu solo buio.

 

 

 

Aveva abbandonato Twilight dopo poco meno di metà capitolo, e il fatto che avesse provato a leggerlo era la prova più lampante di quanto la noia lo stesse divorando. Gli insulti che aveva rivolto a Loki nei minuti successivi gli avevano regalato un piccolo scorcio di pace, ma la soddisfazione di urlare offese di notevole varietà a una stanza vuota era presto svanita quando era parso chiaro che il dio non sarebbe comparso per vendicare il proprio onore offeso.

Adesso aveva cominciato a camminare da un lato all'altro del soggiorno, con le dita che fremevano per il bisogno di stringersi a un cacciavite, i polpastrelli disperati per l'assenza di una tastiera e la sensazione di avere la pelle troppo stretta perché riuscisse a contenere il suo corpo.

La debolezza dovuta alla febbre non era scomparsa del tutto, ma rimanere seduto o, peggio, disteso su qualche superficie non era un'opzione accettabile.

_Davvero aveva passato giorni interi seduto nell'oscurità, a sforzarsi di cancellare la propria coscienza? A non esistere?_

Gli risultava ancora strana la consapevolezza che Loki lo avesse curato – in modo non del tutto ortodosso, ma comunque senza rimuovergli gli organi interni o decorare le stanze con il suo sangue. Ancora più strana perché, se poteva accettare l'idea che lo avesse fatto solo per averlo più lucido e in forma per l'inizio delle torture, l'assenza delle stesse lo lasciava interdetto.

Non che avesse davvero da lamentarsi, come la parte più suicida di lui aveva provato a fare con il dio prima della sua scomparsa; ma il silenzio lo schiacciava, la noia gli faceva desiderare perfino avere Loki a portata di voce, fosse anche solo per ricevere una delle sue sanguinose minacce, perché in quella solitudine piatta e spoglia era sempre più difficile ignorare la morsa che si era insinuata nel suo petto, pronta a strozzargli il respiro in gola al primo segnale di cedimento.

Tirò un calcio ai libri che il dio gli aveva portato, ora sparsi a terra dopo che l'irritazione glieli aveva fatti lanciare via uno per uno.

“Vieni fuori, Rock of Ages! Quanto cazzo di tempo ti ci vuole per farti la piastra?”.

Aveva le mani che gli tremavano.

Da qualche parte, nella sua mente, una bambina col volto insanguinato stava ricercando la sua attenzione, sul cranio devastato un foro da cui spillava una scia vermiglia che era un'accusa. Dei corpi straziati giacevano nella polvere, spezzati a un'età che non avrebbe dovuto regalar loro un feretro. Da qualche parte, il petto gli doleva e cominciava a mancargli l'aria.

Tirò la maglietta verso il basso, cercando di allentare l'oppressione sulla propria gola.

Sapeva che se fosse stato nel proprio laboratorio, avvolto in una solitudine rassicurante e familiare, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Avrebbe lavorato a un'invenzione qualsiasi, una nuova idea, o magari avrebbe costruito un gemello di Dummy; tutto, pur di rimanere occupato. Era il suo modo di reagire e superare i fatti più spiacevoli che incrociavano il suo cammino: fingere di non vedere le sbavature in quella che doveva essere una vita perfetta, isolarsi dal mondo e aspettare che tutto passasse, riemergendo dal proprio laboratorio con qualche nuova invenzione pronta a sorprendere il mondo e l'ennesimo successo nell'aver evitato un confronto con le parti peggiori della realtà. Quello, o l'alcol.

Lo aveva fatto anche con Pepper, e per un attimo il suo nome fu come un colpo al plesso solare, improvviso e doloroso, mentre il suo volto compariva a togliergli del tutto il respiro.

 

_Non era più stato lo stesso, dopo New York._

_All'inizio c'erano state le recriminazioni, armi usate al primo litigio poco importante._

“ _Non mi hai neanche risposto. Sarebbe potuta essere la mia ultima chiamata, e mi ha risposto la segreteria”._

“ _Perché ti stavo guardando morire! Hai idea di cosa sia stato, per me?”._

_Aveva visto Pepper piangere per la prima volta in vita sua, quel giorno. Piangere davvero, non versare una sola lacrima di gioia per il suo ritorno. Era stata l'immagine più dolorosa a cui potesse pensare mentre la teneva tra le braccia, mormorandole parole di scusa e frasi prive di senso._

_Solo in quel momento aveva realizzato il terrore gelido e assoluto di perderla._

_Forse lo aveva provato anche lei, o forse non si era ancora resa conto di quanto la loro relazione fosse fragile. Aveva accettato il suo conforto e il suo abbraccio, e quella sera era scesa in laboratorio a cercarlo per portarlo in camera e fare l'amore, senza più accennare alla discussione della mattina._

_Avevano tenuto duro qualche altro mese. C'erano stati momenti belli, come quando lui l'aveva portata in cima alla torre Eiffel senza utilizzare l'ascensore ma solo i propulsori dell'armatura sfruttati alla minima potenza, o quando Pepper lo aveva portato a una conferenza di Bruce per fargli una sorpresa e poi fuori a cena, completando la serata con l'intera saga di Ritorno al futuro vista mentre si abbracciavano sul divano, fino a quando si erano appisolati l'una contro l'altro._

_Ma c'erano stati anche dei momenti in cui si erano comportati come due estranei. Pepper spendeva buona parte della giornata a portare avanti la sua società e lui si rifugiava in laboratorio, lavorando a nuovi tipi di armatura per ore e ore, oppure veniva chiamato assieme agli Avengers per combattere contro il nemico di turno – Doom, degli anonimi terroristi, spesso Loki._

_Vivevano assieme, ma a volte non si vedevano nemmeno per giorni interi e Tony non sapeva chi dei due stesse evitando l'altro._

_Era stata Pepper a trovare il coraggio di affrontare la questione, un paio di giorni prima della settimana di vacanza che avrebbero dovuto trascorrere su un'isola sperduta delle Hawaii._

“ _Tony”, lo aveva chiamato, entrando nel laboratorio dove lui aveva passato le ultime trentasei ore._

“ _Mh”._

“ _Abbiamo un problema”._

_Solo in quel momento lui aveva distolto lo sguardo dal guanto dell'ultima armatura su cui stava lavorando per fissarla. Pepper indossava un completo elegante e perfettamente stirato, i capelli erano raccolti in una pettinatura che dava un'idea di efficienza e severità, e in mano aveva una cartellina dove sicuramente c'erano decine di documenti fondamentali per i suoi affari. Ma il suo volto era teso, aveva gli occhi tristi, e Tony non aveva avuto dubbi sul fatto che non si sarebbe trattato di una chiacchierata d'affari._

“ _Certo che abbiamo un problema. Gli ultimi chip che sono usciti dal laboratorio di sviluppo, per esempio. Sono pessimi, vanno in cortocircuito un giorno sì e uno no, e quando ho inserito l'ultima partita nell'armatura per far muovere un dito, il guanto ha quasi preso fuoco”, aveva commentato, prima di tornare a lottare contro una vite._

_Pepper aveva serrato le labbra fin quasi a farle scomparire._

“ _Non ci provare, Tony. Non ho intenzione di fingere che non sia successo nulla solo perché tu non hai la maturità di discutere come un adulto”._

_Malgrado tutto, era bellissima. Lui era vestito con pantaloni della tuta e canottiera sporca di grasso e non si faceva la doccia da almeno tre giorni._

_Aveva sospirato, accettando la propria sconfitta mentre mollava sul tavolo il cacciavite e il guanto, e si alzava in piedi._

“ _D'accordo”._

_Si era ritrovato a guardarla dal basso, con il Reattore che gli doleva e la sgradevole impressione di non avere più il controllo, un piccolo uomo dinanzi a una situazione troppo grande; aveva sempre saputo che Pepper con i tacchi era più alta di lui, ma in quel momento era come se fosse di nuovo in Afghanistan, con l'odore di sabbia, sangue e sudore nelle narici e un buco nel petto, quando tutto gli stava scivolando dalle dita._

_Lei era il punto fermo della sua vita, la persona a cui tenesse di più al mondo. Non poteva perderla._

“ _Ti ascolto”._

_Pepper aveva tratto un respiro profondo, dimostrandosi come al solito la più coraggiosa tra loro._

“ _Puoi fare finta di nulla, ma te ne sei reso conto anche tu, non provare a negarlo”. Per un solo attimo, gli era parso di vedere le sue labbra tremare. “Non funzioniamo”._

“ _Cosa stai dicendo, Pepper?”._

_Era vero, qualcosa non andava, ma lui la amava e Pepper amava lui._

_L'aveva vista scuotere la testa, e i suoi occhi lucidi lo avevano colpito come pugno in pieno volto._

“ _Non posso essere la tua fidanzata e la tua migliore amica, la tua baby-sitter, la tua psicologa, la tua CEO. Sono troppe responsabilità. Devi scegliere, Tony”._

“ _Tra l'averti come fidanzata e l'averti come CEO?”._

“ _Tra essere il mio fidanzato, il mio capo, l'uomo immaturo che si nasconde nel suo laboratorio e un supereroe”._

_Si era massaggiato le tempie con un sospiro, cercando di non mostrare quanto le sue parole avessero risvegliato il senso di sconfitta che gli aveva sempre oppresso il petto fin da quando aveva mancato di catturare l'attenzione e l'affetto di suo padre._

“ _Sai cosa facciamo? Andiamo in vacanza alle Hawaii come avevamo deciso, tu abbandoni i tacchi e io l'armatura, ci riposiamo, passiamo un po' di tempo assieme e torniamo qui come nuovi”._

_Non aveva dovuto aspettare le sue parole per sapere che aveva già deciso._

“ _No, Tony. Una vacanza non risolverà nulla. Torneremo qui, e tu sarai ancora Tony Stark e Iron Man, e io mi ritroverò ancora subissata da responsabilità che non riesco a fronteggiare, e finiremo a evitarci per giorni di fila senza concludere nulla, diventando due estranei. Preferisco chiuderla qui”._

_Nulla di ciò che aveva detto era servito a smuoverla e il suo orgoglio gli aveva suggerito parole con cui ferirla di cui si era pentito l'attimo successivo a quando avevano lasciato le sue labbra. Anche in quel caso, Pepper aveva capito ciò che aveva mantenuto in silenzio. Se n'era andata dopo una mezzora, avvertendolo che sarebbe andata in vacanza da sola e di non cercarla, mentre lui aveva concentrato la mente sui circuiti da riparare dell'armatura per nascondere il gelo che sentiva dentro._

_E poi era rimasto solo._

_Si sarebbe ritrovato in coma etilico nelle tre ore successive, se Pepper non avesse avuto il fastidioso buonsenso di avvertire Jarvis di tenerlo lontano da qualsiasi alcolico._

_Era sempre stata di un'efficienza perfetta._

_Efficiente anche nel rompere con lui._

_Non sapeva come avesse superato quei giorni. Era rimasto in laboratorio per più ore possibili, fino a quando Rhodey lo aveva cercato, riportandolo in camera di peso e minacciando di venire nel letto matrimoniale con lui se non si decideva ad addormentarsi. Colpa di Pepper anche questo, visto che era stata lei ad avvertirlo di stargli vicino._

_In qualche modo era andato avanti, alternandosi tra la nuova armatura, un paio di progetti appena ideati e la consapevolezza della solitudine come unico suo destino, perché, se nemmeno con Pepper era riuscito a far funzionare una storia, allora non aveva proprio possibilità di trovare qualcuno che stesse al suo fianco._

_Gli era mancata in modo tangibile, la persona più ancora dell'amante o della fidanzata. Semplicemente, non poteva immaginare una vita senza di lei._

_Poi i dieci giorni erano passati, lasciandogli solo ricordi sfocati di stanchezza, vuoto e un senso di fallimento tanto profondo da fargli dolere ogni respiro, e Pepper era tornata, ricomparendogli davanti in un ticchettio di tacchi a spillo, più serena e più bella che mai._

_Avrebbe voluto baciarla, ma più ancora aveva desiderato semplicemente di sentire la sua voce._

“ _Sei di nuovo qui”._

“ _Già”._

“ _Vuol dire che vuoi riprovarci?”._

_Aveva dovuto chiederglielo, per quanto stupidamente speranzoso e ingenuo fosse suonato con quella domanda che pareva tratta da qualche commedia romantica di serie b._

“ _No. Come coppia siamo terribili. Ma non voglio abbandonarti, Tony”. Il suo sorriso, per quanto stentato, era stata la cosa più bella che avesse visto negli ultimi giorni. “Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo”._

_Non aveva potuto risponderle, perché il sollievo di vederla e di sentire parole così diverse da un addio definitivo lo avevano lasciato ammutolito. Aveva ricercato invano una frase ironica, un commento indifferente con cui rimarcare quanto poco fosse colpito dal suo ritorno, quanto non avesse bisogno di lei, quanto gli risultasse più facile rimanere da solo e vivere una vita di lusso sfrenato ed egoismo – tutte bugie che non erano riuscite a oltrepassargli le labbra._

“ _D'accordo”, aveva detto alla fine. “Ma questa settimana ti verrà scalata dalle ferie che ti spettano”._

_Pepper aveva ampliato il proprio sorriso, e all'improvviso si era sentito in pace._

“ _Ho comunque ancora un paio di mesi di arretrati”._

 

Tornò a fatica alla realtà, sentendosi come se fosse rimasto immerso sott'acqua per interi minuti, con i polmoni incapaci di respirare.

Riprendere a frequentarsi, a vedersi in vesti diverse da due innamorati, era stato difficile e innaturale, ma Pepper aveva tenuto duro, incrollabile e determinata, e a lui non era rimasto che fare altrettanto. L'aveva ammirata mentre assolveva ai propri compiti da CEO con la solita efficienza, mentre tornava una presenza fissa nelle sue giornate, mentre si preoccupava che lui mangiasse, dormisse e passasse lontano dal laboratorio un numero ragionevole di ore, senza permettere a un particolare come la fine della loro storia di cancellarlo dalla sua vita. Poco a poco, il distacco che Pepper gli aveva dimostrato si era attenuato, fino a lasciare uno spiraglio per un secondo tentativo di amicizia, nella prova che era stata sincera quando gli aveva promesso che non l'avrebbe abbandonato.

Nel momento in cui l'aveva capito – che non l'avrebbe abbandonato, non come sua madre e suo padre, non come ogni altra persona che avesse assunto importanza nella sua esistenza – gli era risultato accettabile rassegnarsi a non considerarla più la propria fidanzata e recuperare il ruolo di amico, realizzando che Pepper non aveva mai smesso di esserlo nei suoi confronti.

Col tempo, si era abituato a non avere l'impulso di baciarla, o di affondare il volto nei suoi capelli, o di abbracciarla come per proteggerla e al tempo stesso sentire l'appiglio tangibile e necessario che Pepper rappresentava per lui.

E non era infelice del loro nuovo rapporto.

Andava tutto bene, così.

Avevano trovato un equilibrio, avevano faticato tanto per trovarlo, e adesso se lei avesse saputo si sarebbe infranta ogni cosa.

Il panico che lo pervase era così intenso che si ritrovò ad annaspare alla ricerca d'aria, il petto un incendio di dolore e brividi, mentre le sue dita fremevano per il bisogno di stringersi attorno a una bottiglia.

Barcollò verso la cucina, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe trovato nulla con cui stordirsi, nessuna bevanda alcolica che potesse spegnergli i pensieri e aiutarlo a respirare; non appena aprì la porta, tuttavia, si bloccò sulla soglia, congelato.

Sul tavolo c'era un'inconfondibile bottiglia di scotch.

La raggiunse con il cuore che gli martellava il petto, in un misto di speranza e timore di vederla sparire non appena l'avesse afferrata, ma la bottiglia sembrava quanto mai reale e le sue dita incontrarono la fredda superficie levigata del vetro, invece dell'aria.

Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, avrebbe potuto prenderlo per un segnale di tregua, o perfino per un modo di scusarsi dell'intrusione nella sua mente e delle molestie al suo Reattore mentre lui era incosciente; ma si trattava di Loki, e l'ipotesi più probabile era che quella bottiglia in realtà fosse stata avvelenata o maledetta con chissà quale incantesimo.

La prese in mano, accarezzandola come avrebbe potuto fare con un'amante.

Non gli importava.

Qualsiasi conseguenza sarebbe stata la benvenuta, piuttosto di una sobrietà passata in compagnia dei fantasmi che gli infestavano la mente.

Accennò un brindisi, nel caso il dio lo stesse osservando senza rivelare la propria presenza; poi portò la bottiglia alle labbra.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitolo 25: Closing in**

 

Tornare indietro era sempre il viaggio più difficile.

Respirò a fondo mentre riprendeva il contatto con il proprio corpo, con il muro contro la schiena, con l'aria fresca che gli accarezzava il viso, di gran lunga più gentile del gelido vuoto dove aveva proiettato la propria coscienza.

Ma c'era ancora dolore nei suoi nervi, scie impazzite che gli percorrevano gli arti e il busto come piccole schegge arroventate; c'erano pietre aguzze sotto di lui, c'era il suo sangue a scorrere al suolo, c'era l'eco lontana di una risata a tentarlo con una follia che gli avrebbe offerto riparo e protezione. Provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma le sue palpebre erano incollate, il nero lo avvolgeva, opprimendogli i polmoni come avrebbe fatto un'enorme mano impegnata a stritolarlo. Stava soffocando, nella solitudine e nel nulla.

“ _Sei solo, piccolo dio”._

Stava soffocando, e nessuno lo cercava, nessuno lo avrebbe più ricordato, a nessuno importava più di lui.

“ _Sei solo e adesso sei mio”._

_No._

Era una bugia. E lui non era così debole da cader preda degli inganni della sua stessa mente.

_Non sono davvero lì._

Un altro respiro profondo per dare concretezza a un simile pensiero, nell'ultimo istante in cui si assicurava di non aver perso frammenti di sé su quel regno di morte e oscurità prima di tornare nel mondo reale.

Riaprì gli occhi.

Le pareti familiari del suo rifugio allentarono la morsa che gli aveva catturato il petto. Era seduto sul pavimento nello studio di una casa del tutto simile a quella dove aveva lasciato Stark, malgrado si trovasse dalla parte opposta di Midgard.

Thanos e i suoi schiavi erano a Regni interi di distanza, impegnati nei preparativi di quella che sarebbe stata la più grande guerra a cui avrebbe mai preso parte, e c'era ancora tempo.

Si rimise in piedi rifiutando i tremiti che gli tentavano le gambe, mentre i ricordi della propria caduta e di quella sensazione di dolore e solitudine parevano capaci di congelare il sangue nelle vene perfino a un mostro com'era lui.

Thanos non si era reso conto della sua presenza.

Aveva notato il suo sguardo farsi più attento, tra un ordine e l'altro. Se l'era sentito scorrere sulla pelle, affilato quanto un rasoio e più caldo del fuoco, lasciando dietro di sé un'agonia che era riuscito a mantenere muta solo grazie a una strenua concentrazione. Ma sapeva di essersi occultato come nessun altro stregone salvo forse l'All-Father sarebbe riuscito a fare e la sua presenza era rimasta un'invisibile ombra tra le tenebre.

L'Altro non c'era. Era stato mandato sulle sue tracce, a cacciarlo come fosse una preda, senza sapere che avrebbe fatto a brandelli lui e se stesso prima di farsi catturare vivo. E i Chitauri che non erano stati distrutti durante l'attacco contro Midgard erano in numero inferiore a quanto temesse.

Non che questo importasse dinanzi alla presenza di Thanos, perché bastava il suo singolo potere a rendere l'idea di una vittoria una speranza disperata e, se anche ci fossero stati sopravvissuti, forse non ci sarebbe stato un Regno su cui ricostruire la vita. Ma c'erano giorni, forse settimane prima che il suo esercito si mettesse in movimento, e poi avrebbe dovuto attraversare il vuoto fino a raggiungere Asgard o Midgard.

Qualche mese di pace, così effimero in confronto ai secoli che contava la sua esistenza, eppure adesso così necessario.

Avrebbe dovuto intensificare i suoi esperimenti con lo Scrigno e con il frammento di Tesseract che aveva incastonato nello scettro.

Assaporando la piacevole quiete di un silenzio privo di minacce, attese qualche altro istante prima di raccogliere abbastanza potere per teletrasportarsi. Poi la realtà dove si trovava si dissolse e si ricostruì in un battito di ciglia, e a incontrare il suo sguardo fu il salotto del rifugio che ormai condivideva da giorni con il mortale suo prigioniero.

Il primo suono che lo accolse, così sbagliato, fu una risata roca.

Subito gli occhi saettarono verso la sua provenienza, mentre l'armatura che lo aveva ricoperto si dissolveva.

Stark era accasciato contro il muro, con in mano la bottiglia che gli aveva donato e un'espressione di totale, sciocco appagamento sul volto. Era così stordito dall'alcol che parve non accorgersi nemmeno del suo arrivo, limitandosi a borbottare qualcosa tra sé e sé, e a ridere.

Gli si avvicinò, percependo perfino a quella distanza il forte odore di alcol che pareva permeare la sua intera figura.

“Non era per un simile patetico spettacolo che ti avevo fornito quella bevanda”.

Il mortale si guardò attorno, spaesato per un solo istante, prima che i suoi occhi febbricitanti si posassero su di lui.

“Ehi, Piccolo Cervo, perché non ti unisci a me? In fondo devo ancora offrirti quel famoso drink”. Sollevò la bottiglia vuota agitandola un po', mentre sorrideva. “Certo, prima dovrai far comparire un'altra bottiglia di ottimo scotch. Devo dire che il tuo è un trucchetto niente male, perché non me lo insegni? Schiocco le dita e compare dell'alcol. Le schiocco di nuovo, e compare Pepper. Un terzo schiocco, e cancello dei ricordi che non mi piacciono. Con la magia le cose sono mooolto più facili”.

Stark riusciva a parlare e perfino a fare un discorso coerente, che era più di quanto potesse dire di Thor e dei suoi insulsi compagni quando si ubriacavano, ma quelle parole contribuirono solo a risvegliare la sorda irritazione che covava sotto la sua pelle dall'incontro con Thanos.

Si chinò su di lui ad afferrarlo per il bavero della maglietta, riportandolo poi in piedi con uno strattone.

“Pensi davvero che basti uno schiocco delle dita, per liberarti dei tuoi ricordi?”.

Stark perse il sorriso in favore di una smorfia, anche se, a giudicare dalla mano che corse verso lo stomaco e delle gambe troppo deboli per sostenerlo, doveva essere stata una reazione al movimento brusco più che alla sua domanda.

“Perché no? Puoi far apparire le cose dal nulla, allora perché non farle svanire? Piegare le regole della fisica, barare contro la realtà...”. Stava parlando con voce impastata ma comprensibile, senza nemmeno prendere fiato, nella dimostrazione che nemmeno un'assunzione spropositata di alcol fosse capace di zittirlo. “È ciò che è in grado di fare la tua magia, e io non ti sto chiedendo nulla di diverso”.

La tentazione di sbatterlo contro il muro fino a sfondargli il cranio lo pervase all'improvviso, abbastanza allettante da fargli rafforzare la presa sulla sua maglietta per evitare di compiere azioni avventate.

“Sciocco mortale, non indagare argomenti che non puoi sperare di comprendere”, sibilò, trattenendosi a stento dal mettere in pratica i propri propositi.

Una mano si avvinghiò al suo braccio prima che potesse ritrarlo.

“Guarda che io sono un genio, Malefica. Se c'è qualcuno che può capire come funziona la tua magia, quello sono proprio io”.

Le dita del mortale erano tanto serrate da dargli l'idea che il suo braccio fosse l'unico appiglio che avesse per rimanere cosciente. Se nell'ultimo anno non lo avesse incontrato a più riprese sul campo di battaglia, avrebbe creduto che quella fosse una semplice vanteria dovuta all'alcol, ma Stark era sempre stato pronto a elogiarsi anche da sobrio e lui stesso non poteva negare che, tra i patetici abitanti di Midgard, fosse uno dei pochi ad avere un qualche valore.

Poco importava, perché la sua pazienza adesso era tanto sottile che il valore dell'Avenger aveva cominciato a perdere di rilevanza.

“Parla ancora, mortale, e potrei decidere di farti sperimentare il mio potere sulla tua stessa pelle, nel modo più spiacevole”, lo minacciò, ma Stark parve non sentirlo nemmeno. Stava ricercando i suoi occhi con una testardaggine che aveva dell'ossessivo.

“Te lo insegnano perfino nelle fiabe. La magia serve per far sparire i mostri. Avanti, allora, usala su quelli che mi infestano la testa”. Per un attimo, attraverso l'alcol che gli offuscava lo sguardo, il mortale lasciò trapelare qualcosa di terribilmente simile alla disperazione. “Falli sparire”.

La sua gola parve ostruita all'improvviso, tanto che dovette sforzarsi per farne uscire dei suoni.

“Cosa ne sai, tu, di mostri, Stark?”.

“Li hai visti”.

Per un attimo quasi lo colpì. Poi scoppiò a ridere, assecondando il grumo di odio e disprezzo che si stava agitando nel suo petto, simile a un parassita da cui non era mai riuscito a separarsi fin da quel lontano giorno nella sala delle reliquie.

“Vuoi davvero vedere il mostro? Ce l'hai davanti”.

Del tutto incurante del suo volto ringhiante a pochi centimetri dal proprio, Stark fece un gesto indifferente con la mano, barcollando tanto da rischiare di perdere l'equilibrio e gravare del tutto sulla maglietta ancora prigioniera delle sue dita.

“Andiamo, come cattivone non sei male. Potresti vincere Mister Cattivo d'America senza nemmeno usare la magia e scommetto che arriveresti almeno in finale di Miss Reginetta. Io sto parlando di mostri veri e propri, di quelli che-”.

Questa volta lo colpì davvero, interrompendo la frase a metà con il suono secco e soddisfacente dello zigomo che si scontrava contro le sue nocche. Rimase un istante a guardare la scia di sangue colare dal taglio che gli si era aperto poco sopra la guancia, assaporandone ogni goccia. Poi lo colpì di nuovo, semplicemente perché poteva, girandogli la testa dall'altra parte.

La vista di Thanos lo aveva prosciugato, lasciandolo desideroso solo di qualche ora di riposo profondo e senza ombre, e al tempo stesso di schiacciare, distruggere, dilaniare, per riprendere il controllo dopo che erano stati sufficienti dei semplici ricordi per farlo vacillare.

Non aveva la pazienza per occuparsi del proprio irritante prigioniero.

Mentre stava per decidere se si sarebbe concesso un terzo colpo, Stark scosse la testa, confuso; poi cercò di nuovo di focalizzare lo sguardo su di lui avvicinando il volto al suo.

“Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei un figlio di puttana?”.

Avrebbe potuto spezzargli il collo. Un movimento delle dita in un singolo istante, e avrebbe ottenuto l'agognato silenzio, guadagnandosi un cadavere da mostrare agli Avengers come simbolo della propria vittoria.

Ma prima che potesse davvero lasciarsi tentare, Stark lo anticipò.

Si irrigidì, incredulo che lui avesse osato tanto. Il forte odore di alcol quasi lo aveva distolto da un'altra inaspettata sensazione, ma non poteva ignorare le labbra del mortale premute contro le sue, impegnate a muoversi come se volessero divorarlo.

C'era sangue mischiato all'alcol nella sua saliva, con tutta probabilità dovuto ai suoi manrovesci, e c'erano mani sulle sue spalle, e c'era un corpo appoggiato di peso contro il suo, e quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo prigioniero lo stava baciando, cercando di appropriarsi della sua bocca con un suono a metà tra un mugolio e un ansito che gli ricordò quando invece era stato lui ad aggredirgli le labbra, in un impeto di rabbia e desiderio di possesso.

Lo staccò da sé con uno spintone, mandandolo contro il muro, dove poi lui rimase a barcollare ricercando invano un equilibrio.

“Cosa credi di fare, Stark?”.

Il mortale gli rivolse un sorriso, assieme a uno sguardo abbastanza stordito da dargli l'idea che ancora non fosse riuscito a metterlo a fuoco in modo adeguato.

“Sesso di consolazione? Tu sei attraente, io sono io, e a giudicare dalla tua espressione e dal tuo umore abbiamo entrambi bisogno di distrarci”.

Le sue mani avevano già cominciato a insinuarsi sotto la sua tunica e alla goffa ricerca dei lacci per aprirgli i pantaloni, e per un attimo una parte di lui non ebbe la prontezza di respingerlo, sopraffatta dalla sorpresa di quell'iniziativa e dalla gradevole tentazione di un piacere fisico che non si concedeva da fin troppo tempo.

Gli afferrò un polso, più per attirare la sua attenzione che per fermarlo davvero.

“E come reagirebbero i tuoi compagni se sapessero che ti sei concesso a me con questo entusiasmo?”, mormorò, assaporando le sue stesse parole.

Gli occhi di Stark incontrarono i suoi nel silenzio. Attraverso il velo dello stordimento dovuto all'alcol, ci fu un lampo di comprensione, subito seguito dall'ombra scura del panico, per finire con la stessa amarezza che aveva riscontrato nella sua espressione durante i giorni di apatia e quando lo coglieva con la guardia abbassata.

“Come se potesse essere la cosa peggiore che ho fatto”, gli rispose lui, con una risata che era più che altro un singhiozzo.

Quel suono strozzato divenne un ansito, e poi Loki ebbe la prontezza di scansarsi a lato un attimo prima che il mortale rigettasse l'alcol direttamente sul pavimento.

Rimase a fissarlo per quasi un minuto, mentre Stark crollava in ginocchio, tremando e pronunciando quelle che non capiva se fossero suppliche o maledizioni.

“Non ti uccido solo perché adesso non te ne renderesti conto”, gli disse infine, quando i conati cessarono a sufficienza da consentirgli di riprendere il respiro. “Adesso fai in modo di ritrovare la lucidità, e poi pulisci quel sozzume”.

 

 

 

La testa gli pulsava come quella volta che era precipitato di faccia dal terzo piano durante il collaudo della nuova armatura.

In bocca aveva uno dei peggiori sapori mai sperimentati in tutta la sua vita e, considerando ciò che era arrivato a ingerire ed espellere nei momenti più bui, era un primato non da poco.

Non ricordava nulla.

Cercò di riaprire gli occhi, ma la luce gli perforò il cranio, strappandogli un lamento di pura agonia.

“Jarvis”, esalò, la voce roca che era una fonte ulteriore di dolore per la sua povera testa malconcia.

Non capiva per quale motivo non ci fossero le tende a schermarlo dai raggi impietosi del sole.

Poi aprì davvero gli occhi, riconoscendo i contorni annebbiati di un salotto spoglio che non apparteneva alla sua casa, e ricordò dove si trovasse e di chi fosse ospite più o meno volontario. Rotolò lontano dalla pozza di vomito accanto a cui aveva perso i sensi, accogliendo la sensazione della maglietta bagnata e appiccicaticcia con una smorfia.

Aveva bisogno di una doccia, ma più ancora aveva bisogno di un'aspirina per far cessare quel dolore insopportabile alla testa e recuperare la lucidità, così da realizzare cosa l'avesse spinto a ritrovarsi in quella situazione.

Si alzò in piedi con l'aiuto del muro, inseguendo i ricordi di quelle che dovevano essere state le ore precedenti.

Le immagini che riuscì a mettere a fuoco nella propria mente erano spezzoni confusi di ansia, liquore che gli scaldava la gola, così deliziosamente forte da cancellare i suoi pensieri, e Loki.

Gli aveva regalato lui la bottiglia di scotch. Tony ne aveva bevuta più di metà, ritrovandosi poi a vomitare la colazione e il superalcolico a cui il suo organismo non era più abituato con tale violenza da avere i crampi per ore. E, dopo che gli si era sistemato lo stomaco e che la testa aveva ripreso a ragionare in modo coerente, trasportandolo di nuovo dai fantasmi di un passato dove non voleva più tornare, aveva bevuto il resto, attento a dosare i primi sorsi in modo da non rischiare di rigettarlo una seconda volta e tornare sobrio troppo presto.

Da quel momento, tutto era divenuto ovattato e confuso. Era stato perfetto. Con l'alcol ad attutire le percezioni e a zittirgli i pensieri, aveva trascorso minuti o forse ore in un dolce nulla.

Loki era tornato in quel momento di gradevole, assoluta pace.

Ricordava risposte secche, il proprio stordimento e la difficoltà di trovare l'equilibrio mentre si ritrovava sbattuto al muro; poi un dolore distante agli zigomi, quasi rassicurante in confronto allo straziante senso di colpa che gli divorava il petto.

E un pensiero che lo aveva colpito come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, mentre il respiro ardente di irritazione del dio gli aveva colpito il volto.

_Chissà se Loki sapeva ancora di neve, se era ancora freddo quanto l'inverno, o se invece l'alcol nella propria bocca gli avrebbe dato un gusto diverso._

Si passò una mano sulla faccia, cercando di dissipare quell'immagine.

Lo aveva fatto davvero.

Perfino adesso, con il mal di testa pulsante di un dopo sbronza coi fiocchi, poteva risentire il sapore fresco della bocca del dio, così in contrasto con il gusto dello scotch, e quel corpo snello e al tempo stesso forte come l'acciaio che sosteneva il suo.

Aveva cercato di scopare con Loki.

E d'accordo, l'idea non era nuova e lui non era mai stato davvero selettivo nei confronti dei propri partner, ma a sconvolgerlo di più, più ancora della propria iniziativa e della naturalezza con cui si era avventato sulle labbra del dio, era il fatto che ancora adesso non riuscisse del tutto a inorridire per le proprie azioni.

Quello, e l'essere ancora vivo, considerando che una morte sanguinosa o almeno un nuovo, fantasioso tipo di tortura gli sarebbe parsa la reazione più logica, da parte di Loki.

In realtà gli zigomi gli facevano un male d'inferno se solo provava ad aprire la bocca, perché quel bastardo lo aveva davvero colpito; ma questo era stato prima che lui lo baciasse e cercasse poi di spogliarlo.

Il confuso ricordo di una minaccia gli attraversò la mente, spingendolo ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla pozza maleodorante di vomito.

Che la propria sopravvivenza fosse dovuta a un momento di pietà del dio, o a un suo attimo di follia, adesso non aveva la minima intenzione di dargli sia pure il più piccolo pretesto per punirlo.

Rifiutando di arrendersi al mal di testa, si diresse verso la cucina per recuperare delle salviette con cui pulire il disastro che aveva lasciato sul pavimento. Finì dopo minuti interminabili e tre bicchieri d'acqua che si costrinse a bere e lo fecero stare meglio, quindi impiegò la buona parte di un'ora per togliersi di dosso i vestiti sporchi di vomito, farsi una doccia calda e cercare di recuperare un barlume di lucidità.

Tornato umano a sufficienza da potersi muovere senza crollare in preda alla nausea e all'agonia, raggiunse la camera da letto per prendere dei vestiti puliti.

Esitò un istante sulla soglia, nel vedere il dio steso sul letto e con gli occhi chiusi, ma aveva freddo e non poteva certo rimanere in asciugamano per delle ore. Attento a non far cigolare l'armadio e a dosare i propri passi, prese boxer, pantaloni e maglietta e si vestì in perfetto silenzio, prima di avvicinarsi alla sagoma dormiente quasi senza rendersene conto.

Loki non aveva mosso un muscolo.

Lo studiò senza potersene distaccare, perché vedere il dio dormire era un'occasione più unica che rara, considerando quanto poco lui sembrasse aver bisogno di riposare; poi corrugò la fronte, pervaso da una nota stonata in quell'immagine: dinanzi ai suoi occhi, Loki sembrava vulnerabile.

Non era davvero fragile, come testimoniavano gli zigomi dolenti e un'altra mezza dozzina di lividi più o meno sbiaditi. Ma per la prima volta, invece dell'antagonista incrollabile che affrontava ogni genere di scontro con il sorriso sulle labbra come se nulla potesse davvero toccarlo, gli parve mortale. Con il viso pallido, le occhiaie e il corpo magro che pareva in tensione perfino durante il sonno, gli risultava quanto mai diverso dal dio antico e potente che aveva visto maneggiare la scheggia azzurra del Tesseract, e perfino dal nemico sconfitto ma ghignante che si rialzava tutto intero dai detriti di parte della sua torre come se l'alter ego di Bruce non l'avesse appena schiantato a più riprese contro il pavimento.

Adesso dinanzi a lui si trovava un dio che non riusciva a nascondere le proprie debolezze.

Cercò di ricordare le parole che Loki gli aveva rivolto mentre lui era troppo ubriaco per rendersi davvero conto delle proprie azioni, nel tentativo di capire che genere di mostri lo stessero tormentando, mentre scivolava a sedersi contro il muro, restio a occupare parte del letto per non rischiare di svegliarlo.

Con la testa che gli pulsava in modo spiacevole a ogni respiro non era nelle condizioni più felici per riflettere, ma era troppo tempo che sfiorava l'enigma rappresentato dal dio senza intestardirsi fino a trovare una soluzione.

Nel silenzio della stanza buia, cullato dal respiro regolare di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere solo un nemico, Tony cominciò a pensare.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitolo 26: The rising storm**

 

“Signore”.

Fury si volse per incrociare il volto impassibile di Maria Hill con l'unico occhio che gli rimaneva.

Composta, silenziosa ed efficiente quanto una macchina proveniente dalle Stark Industries, la donna era il braccio destro migliore in cui potesse sperare, l'ombra sempre pronta a parargli le spalle con una fedeltà paragonabile solo a quella di Coulson. La conosceva da anni e perfino dietro alla maschera inespressiva che manteneva in ogni situazione sapeva cogliere le sue emozioni nascoste. Irritazione, in questo caso, e disappunto. Non avrebbe apprezzato ciò che Maria era in procinto di dirgli.

“Sì?”.

“Il Consiglio richiede la sua presenza nella sala di comunicazione”.

Erano da soli, così si permise una smorfia.

Dopo la sciagurata decisione del Consiglio di mandare un missile nucleare contro Loki e i Chitauri, quasi un anno prima, aveva mantenuto il più possibile le distanze dai suoi membri. Le comunicazioni tra loro erano state perlopiù indirette e basate su uno scambio di informazioni, ma sapevano tutti che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva guadagnato un'indipendenza notevole e che, se solo lui avesse voluto, ci sarebbero stati i presupposti per rovinare l'immagine pubblica di buona parte del Consiglio.

Se fossero entrati in aperto contrasto, forse lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e anche gli Avengers sarebbero stati sciolti, ma i responsabili della decisione di lanciare il missile su New York sarebbero caduti in disgrazia in misura di gran lunga maggiore. O, almeno, Fury ne era certo finché aveva Stark tra le proprie fila, perché sapeva che, per quanto il miliardario gli fosse ostile, avrebbe tratto grande piacere nel fare a pezzi il Consiglio un politico dopo l'altro.

Il fatto di ricevere una convocazione proprio adesso che lo stato di Stark era ignoto, e che avevano appena scoperto la presenza di una nuova minaccia mondiale in arrivo, poteva solo significare brutte notizie.

Raggiunse ugualmente la sala di comunicazione, sentendo i passi leggeri di Maria Hill dietro di sé.

Sugli schermi, i volti dei politici presentavano un misto di preoccupazione e fastidio.

“Abbiamo ricevuto il suo rapporto sulla cattura di Johann Schmidt e sugli esiti del suo interrogatorio, Direttore”, lo accolse il loro portavoce, senza perdersi in saluti.

“Allora avrete anche ricevuto la mia raccomandazione di mantenere il silenzio stampa finché non avremo ottenuto più informazioni da Asgard, senza dimenticare di cominciare anche ad allestire i presupposti per una forza armata globale”.

“Abbiamo chi si sta attivando in proposito. Ma cosa mi dice dei suoi Avengers? Ritiene che non siano all'altezza?”.

“Con tutto il rispetto, _signore_ ”, disse, evidenziando l'appellativo con una nota ironica nemmeno troppo nascosta. “Se mi sta dicendo che una manciata di guerrieri dovrebbe poter fermare da sola l'invasione di un esercito di migliaia e migliaia di unità, lei è un folle o un idiota”.

Hill era rimasta ai margini della discussione, ferma come una statua all'entrata della stanza, e anche se le dava le spalle poté intuire l'ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto, mentre il portavoce del Consiglio e gli altri membri esplodevano in commenti indignati.

Durante l'ultimo anno, gli Avengers avevano sventato atti terroristici e tentativi di conquista in ogni parte del mondo, e sembrava che i governi avessero cominciato a dare per scontata la presenza di un gruppo di eroi pronti ad agire in loro vece, togliendo loro ogni tipo di sforzo o responsabilità.

Passò quasi un minuto prima che il vociare offeso del Consiglio si attenuasse a sufficienza da permettere la ripresa della conversazione.

“Non pretendiamo certo che gli Avengers lottino da soli, ma averli pronti sarebbe una buona garanzia di successo e servirà di certo a sollevare il morale delle truppe”, commentò un altro senatore. “Ritengo che siano il miglior incentivo per la formazione di un esercito globale, se si verificherà questa necessità”.

“Gli Avengers scenderanno in campo, come hanno sempre fatto. Ma questa volta non ci sarà alcun portale da chiudere e c'è la possibilità di doverci preparare a contrastare un'invasione su larga scala”.

Il senatore annuì, e lui sperò che almeno su questo fronte il Consiglio avrebbe dato ascolto alle sue parole, così da non trovarsi impreparati per la guerra incombente.

“E di Stark, cosa mi dice?”, tornò a chiedere il portavoce.

“Ancora non abbiamo scoperto dove viene tenuto prigioniero, ma gli ultimi indizi trovati ci fanno supporre che sia ancora vivo”.

“Le supposizioni non ci bastano! Stark è il miglior assetto che potremmo volere. Ci servono le sue armi e, in assenza della sua persona, dovremmo quanto meno poter ottenere le sue armature e i suoi progetti. In questo modo i nostri ingegneri sarebbero in grado di cominciare una produzione in serie e noi avremmo un esercito di Iron Man”.

“Pensavo che il governo americano avesse già War Machine”.

“Quell'armatura è troppo preziosa per disassemblarla e rischiare di danneggiarla in modo permanente, e gli ingegneri che l'hanno visionata non sono stati in grado di comprendere come costruirne una. No, ci servono tutti i progetti di Stark e i suoi prototipi”.

Fury represse un sorriso.

Era certo che Stark non avrebbe mai consegnato al governo una delle proprie armature, sia pure cedendola all'amico, senza assicurarsi che nessuno potesse risalire al progetto originale e scoprire come replicarla.

“E questo cosa c'entra con lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?”.

“Quella donna, Potts, continua a rifiutare le nostre richieste di consegnarci il contenuto del laboratorio di Stark”.

“Cosa che è nel suo pieno diritto fare”, replicò lui, senza alcuna emozione.

Ma aveva tenuto d'occhio la donna da quando Stark era diventato Iron Man e sapeva che non sarebbe stato per nulla facile intimidirla o spingerla a cedere, se lei aveva già deciso quale posizione tenere. Perfino con la scomparsa del suo capo ed ex compagno, Virginia Potts aveva continuato a guidare il suo impero senza la minima esitazione, incrollabile e determinata come solo una donna che fosse riuscita a gestire Tony Stark poteva essere.

I suoi legami con gli Avengers le avevano permesso di ottenere una corsia preferenziale per il flusso di informazioni sulla questione del miliardario scomparso e da qualche settimana Fury covava il sospetto che si fosse riuscita a introdurre nei sistemi audio e video dello S.H.I.E.L.D., anche se tutti i suoi controlli erano risultati negativi.

“Non se il suo diritto mette a repentaglio la sicurezza mondiale”.

“Questo non potete dirlo. Ma io vi assicuro che usare la forza contro di lei è la scelta peggiore che possiate fare. L'opinione pubblica sarà contro di voi in un istante, perderete l'appoggio economico, tecnologico e militare delle Stark Industries, cosa che ci sarà indispensabile nella guerra futura, e, se lo troveremo, lo stesso Stark vi sarà nemico”.

E non solo lui. Barton e Romanoff erano creature dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e non credeva che, dovendo scegliere la fazione a cui appartenere, lo avrebbero tradito; ma Banner era più legato a Stark che al governo o a qualsiasi altra organizzazione, e lo stesso Capitano avrebbe seguito il suo radicato senso di giustizia e, con buona probabilità, si sarebbe posto a difesa di Potts.

“Per questo voglio che se ne occupi lei, senza preavviso e senza lasciare tracce. La segretezza dovrebbe essere il suo forte, Direttore”.

 _Certo, e quando il governo americano salterà fuori a produrre armature cloni di Iron Man, penseranno tutti che i vostri ingegneri siano diventati dei geni all'improvviso_.

“Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. risponde ancora a me e io non ordinerò alcun raid contro Potts”.

Le facce scontente del Consiglio furono assieme una soddisfazione e una fonte di preoccupazione ulteriore.

“Ne riparleremo”.

Certo che ne avrebbero riparlato, ma prima lui avrebbe fatto in modo di avvertire la CEO delle Stark Industries che sarebbe stato meglio rafforzare la sicurezza della sua torre. Non condivideva la scelta di Stark di tenere segreta la tecnologia che aveva creato e, in un altro contesto, avrebbe acconsentito alle richieste del Consiglio, trovandosi d'accordo con la necessità di rendere pubblici i progetti delle armature per rafforzare il potere bellico globale. Ma inimicarsi il più grosso impero economico mondiale e una delle figure pubbliche più amate sarebbe stato un passo falso dalle conseguenze catastrofiche.

Potts era intelligente e sapeva muoversi nell'ambito pubblico molto meglio di Stark: se lui combatteva con l'armatura, lei lo faceva con le parole e l'influenza economica, rendendosi perfino più letale; un attacco militare da parte del Consiglio o, peggio ancora, dello S.H.I.E.L.D., avrebbe decretato la loro fine. C'era solo da sperare che quei politici non fossero così stupidi da perseverare in una simile follia.

“È tutto?”.

“Non ancora, c'è un'ultima cosa”.

Li guardò uno per uno, aspettando che continuassero a parlare, con la sensazione che quest'ultima cosa gli sarebbe piaciuta ancor meno della prima.

“Riguarda Banner. Senza informazioni più precise su questo Thanos, riteniamo che l'Hulk sia la nostra migliore speranza per fermarlo”.

_Sensazione confermata, dunque._

“E questo cosa significherebbe?”.

“Banner è sempre stato instabile. Non possiamo rischiare che sparisca, quindi abbiamo deciso che dovrà essere tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza”.

“Il dottor Banner è una persona libera e degna della mia incondizionata fiducia. Provate a metterlo sotto pressione con una prigionia ingiustificata e vediamo quanto tempo ci vorrà perché l'Hulk decida di farsi una bella scampagnata per New York causando più danni di quanti ne causi abitualmente Loki. E questa volta non ci sarà Stark a staccare assegni”.

“E sarà il suo compito evitare che succeda. Sta ancora portando avanti il progetto sulle armi da usare per fermare o indebolire l'Hulk, vero, Direttore?”.

Rafforzò i pugni che teneva dietro la schiena.

“Sa benissimo la risposta”.

“Allora non ho bisogno di dirle altro. Ci faccia avere dei rapporti dettagliati sui progressi per quelle armi e tenga Banner all'interno dell'Eliovelivolo, con una sorveglianza completa, o rimuoverla dall'incarico e mettere al suo posto un uomo più ragionevole sarà la nostra prossima decisione”.

 

 

 

“Se avessi voluto farti dormire sul pavimento, ti ci avrei incatenato”.

Tony si riscosse con un sussulto, riaprendo gli occhi nel leggero chiarore di un'alba ancora in formazione.

“Non volevo disturbare il tuo sonno di bellezza”, riuscì a pronunciare attraverso la bocca impastata e il nauseante sapore acidulo che gli era rimasto in gola.

Gli strascichi della sbornia dovevano essere stati più consistenti del previsto, considerando che gli era stato sufficiente abbassare le palpebre un secondo di troppo per scivolare nel sonno senza nemmeno accorgersene, mentre ancora la parte più lucida di lui si arrovellava sul mistero che era Loki.

“E da quando tu ti preoccupi di non disturbare? Sei uno dei mortali più chiassosi e irritanti che abbia mai avuto il dubbio piacere di conoscere”.

La voce del dio gli parve priva dell'onnipresente nota sprezzante. Forse era ancora stanco, malgrado si fosse alzato con la solita eleganza, o forse non voleva dedicargli tanta attenzione da offendersi per le sue provocazioni.

Si rimise in piedi a sua volta, stiracchiandosi nel tentativo di sciogliere i muscoli doloranti delle spalle e del collo. Addormentarsi con la schiena appoggiata al muro e il capo chino non era stata la migliore delle idee.

“Andiamo, Crudelia, anche io ho un cuore, per quanto sia un'esclusiva delle Stark Industries a edizione limitata. Non potevo mica negarti un po' di riposo, visto il tuo aspetto terribile di ieri sera”.

Non che adesso Loki sembrasse stare meglio, ora che era riuscito a metterlo fuoco: anche se aveva perso quell'impressione di vulnerabilità che su di lui risultava del tutto stonata, era ancora pallidissimo, con gli occhi cerchiati e il volto tirato di chi non trascorreva una notte di sonno profondo da settimane.

Distolse lo sguardo con una smorfia e il cuore che cozzava più rapido del normale contro il Reattore; ma poco dopo tornò a fissarlo, incrociando di nuovo quel volto familiare. _Troppo_ familiare, perché gli ricordava i primi mesi dopo l'Afghanistan, quando trovava il coraggio di incrociare il proprio riflesso allo specchio.

Il dio indurì l'espressione, nella prova che non avesse apprezzato la sua replica o l'attenzione con cui lui lo stava studiando.

“Ti consiglio di misurare le parole, mortale”. In un lampo gli fu davanti, la mano insolitamente gentile sul bavero della sua maglietta, in quello che rispecchiava un avvertimento, più che una reale minaccia. “Sto cominciando a chiedermi perché ti sto tenendo vivo”.

“Perché in fondo adori la mia presenza e ti piace l'idea di avere come spettatore dei tuoi futuri piani malvagi l'uomo più intelligente della Terra?” rispose subito lui, la voce che man mano andava scemando mentre la presa del dio si rafforzava fino a strozzargli il respiro.

E poi si ritrovò incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, perché anche nel volto esausto gli occhi di Loki spiccavano come due schegge ardenti di verde impossibili da sfuggire, che parevano capaci di sondargli l'animo più di qualsiasi incantesimo.

Con le labbra del dio così vicine alle proprie a il suo respiro che gli sfiorava la fronte, non gli sembrava più un impulso così folle quello che la sera prima lo aveva spinto a ricercare la sua bocca.

Furono proprio quelle labbra a schiudersi in uno dei soliti sorrisi minacciosi che ormai non gli davano più un brivido di paura.

“O forse perché non ho ancora trovato una tortura sufficientemente spietata per insegnarti a chinare il capo e a parlarmi solo quando te lo permetto. Pensaci, Stark”.

Gli afferrò il polso per essere pronto a sostenere le conseguenze di una replica ironica, ma proprio quando aprì la bocca per esprimere il proprio scetticismo, una fitta agli zigomi gli riportò alla mente la stessa scena di qualche ora prima.

C'era stato il bacio, ma prima c'era stato altro. Un dolore bruciante al volto – due volte l'aveva colpito, quel bastardo – e subito prima il proprio blaterale suicida su gare di bellezza, e prima ancora i lineamenti di Loki che si contorcevano in una smorfia, dolore misto a rabbia e a un'altra emozione nitida quanto una ferita sulla sua pelle pallida.

“ _Vuoi davvero vedere il mostro? Ce l'hai davanti”._

Per un attimo non riuscì a respirare.

Per un attimo, mentre ricordava ogni frazione di secondo di quella scena, della maschera del dio che si frantumava per lasciar trapelare un disprezzo e un odio per se stesso così profondi da dargli i brividi, ebbe la certezza che Loki lo avrebbe ucciso sul posto, se solo avesse intuito i suoi pensieri.

Gli mollò il polso, deglutendo la risposta sarcastica che gli era affiorata alle labbra in favore di un silenzio quanto mai raro. Solo Pepper era riuscita a zittirlo in quel modo, anche se adesso, più ancora della minaccia del dio, era quel ricordo ad avergli bloccato ogni parola.

Loki dovette rendersi conto di quanto insolita fosse la sua remissività, perché lo lasciò andare con un sorriso appena meno pericoloso del precedente.

“Sembra che dopo la tua disavventura con l'alcol tu abbia trovato un po' di intelligenza”.

Gli rispose con una smorfia non troppo convinta.

“Non farci l'abitudine, Rock of Ages. Quando mi passerà il mal di testa non l'avrai vinta così facilmente”.

Per quanto piccola, quella vittoria parve mettere il dio di buonumore. Invece di tornare a minacciarlo o di dargli l'ennesima prova di quanta forza possedessero quelle dita in apparenza delicate, si ritrasse da lui e, in un bagliore verde-dorato, cambiò i propri vestiti in una copia appena più comoda e meno regale. Rimase a fissarli pensieroso per un istante, quasi non trovasse di proprio gusto la tunica verde e i pantaloni di un nero meno lucido del solito; poi tornò a puntare gli occhi su di lui.

“Spero che tu abbia ripulito il salotto come ti avevo ordinato”.

Il tono di superiorità era così evidente che Tony ebbe l'impulso di negare per puro principio.

“Tutto splendente e come nuovo”. Il ricordo del dio che perdeva la propria maschera lo tentava, agitandosi come impazzito nella sua mente, ma non poteva dargli attenzione e rischiare di farselo sfuggire finché aveva Loki davanti. Un commento infelice al riguardo, in uno dei tanti momenti in cui non metteva alcun filtro tra pensieri e parole, e sarebbe stata la sua fine. “I miei vestiti però stanno cominciando a scarseggiare. A meno che tu non voglia lanciare un paio di abracadabra pulenti su di loro a intervalli regolari, potresti fornirmi di lavatrice. Anche perché l'ultima mia maglietta non profuma esattamente di pulito”.

Fremette interiormente al pensiero di come avesse ridotto una delle sue magliette preferite, tra vomito, sudore e alcol, e parte di lui si stupì di trovare così facile tornare a preoccuparsi per realtà di poco conto come i vestiti, dopo settimane in cui non aveva nemmeno fatto troppo caso alla loro assenza.

“Una lavatrice?”.

Loki lo stava guardando senza la minima emozione, e lui come sempre non riuscì a capire quanto conoscesse della tecnologia terrestre e delle varie usanze. Più di quanto la gente pensasse, considerando la sua capacità di passare inosservato tra la folla quando non voleva essere trovato o non aveva voglia di usare la magia, e il suo utilizzo di congegni piuttosto all'avanguardia, come aveva dimostrato a Stoccarda.

Ma forse le lavatrici gli erano sconosciute, visto che non potevano essere d'aiuto per la conquista di un pianeta.

“Macchina funzionante a elettricità che lava i vestiti. Forma quasi cubica, oblò, cestello che gira. Se mi porti a fare un giro fuori di qui te ne mostro una”.

Sul volto del dio passò un accenno d'irritazione.

“Non sono Thor”.

Con un gesto sdegnato, gli materializzò davanti una lavatrice nuova di zecca, con tanto di fustino di detersivo, prima di dargli le spalle per dedicare la sua attenzione alla libreria.

“È per questo che mi sono arrischiato a chiederti qualcosa che funziona a elettricità”.

Era la verità, più che un tentativo di rabbonirlo, anche perché lui era più impegnato a chiedersi per quale motivo il dio avesse deciso di far comparire la lavatrice nella sua camera, che a provocarlo. Fu il vago sorriso che poté intuire sulle sue labbra, a dargli la risposta.

“Portala in bagno e sistemala in modo che non mi dia fastidio. Entro questa sera farai in modo di avere tutti i vestiti lavati, o la farò scomparire”.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitolo 27: Behind mad eyes**

 

Aveva impiegato un discreto numero di imprecazioni più o meno silenziose nel trascinare la lavatrice in bagno sotto gli occhi divertiti di Loki, che aveva assistito ai suoi sforzi steso sul letto, ostentando un buonumore fin troppo palese.

Quando alla fine era riuscito nel suo scopo, aveva sudato tanto che si era dovuto fare una doccia, arrivando poi a indossare l'ultimo paio di boxer e l'ultima maglietta puliti che gli erano rimasti.

Adesso stava osservando il primo carico di vestiti girare in mezzo alla schiuma attraverso l'oblò ed era già pronto con il secondo.

Caricare la lavatrice aveva rappresentato per lui un'esperienza nuova, abituato com'era alle sue creazioni che si occupavano di tutti i lavori domestici in assenza di una domestica in carne e ossa. Ma non gli era dispiaciuto avere qualcosa da fare dopo l'inattività degli ultimi tempi e in quel modo aveva potuto pensare all'enigma rappresentato dal suo carceriere, riprendendo le fila delle riflessioni che il sonno improvviso aveva interrotto.

Conosceva la storia di lui e di Thor, di come Loki avesse scoperto di essere stato adottato e la sua reazione fosse stata in perfetta linea con il suo profilo da psicopatico con grossa instabilità emotiva: una crisi isterica di proporzioni divine, un tentato fratricidio, con l'effetto collaterale di aver quasi distrutto una pacifica cittadina terrestre, e lo sterminio riuscito per metà di un'intera razza. Alcuni particolari li aveva colti quando era penetrato per noia nei server dello S.H.I.E.L.D., scaricando tutto ciò che aveva trovato sull'iniziativa che aveva portato alla costituzione degli Avengers; altri, più numerosi e non sempre richiesti, glieli aveva rivelati Thor stesso, considerando quanto lui si prodigasse per dare un ritratto meno folle del fratello ogni qualvolta Loki venisse anche solo menzionato di sfuggita.

La loro infanzia felice su Asgard era il suo argomento preferito, se si escludeva l'ode alla bellezza e alla grazia di Jane Foster che perfino Jarvis aveva cominciato a trovare noiosa e ripetitiva, e tra gli Avengers non c'era nessuno che non avesse sentito delle loro avventure in giro per mondi sconosciuti e situazioni più o meno pericolose.

Tony vi aveva prestato un dieci percento della propria attenzione al massimo, ma anche allora aveva notato come la narrazione fosse più soggettiva che affidabile.

E, se era certo che Loki non fosse mai stato un adorabile ragazzino buono e altruista, era anche vero che non credeva affatto che la loro fosse stata un'infanzia dorata e priva di qualsiasi ombra o amarezza come la descriveva Thor; magari lo era stata per uno solo dei due, ma nessun bambino felice sarebbe mai diventato come Loki, una volta cresciuto. Nessun bambino amato senza restrizioni dai propri genitori avrebbe mai dimostrato un bisogno d'attenzioni patologico, di cui lui stesso non poteva professarsi del tutto innocente.

Durante quelle digressioni, era stato rapido a leggere tra le righe e a cogliere parole non dette, riconoscendo una verità nei racconti di Thor di cui forse lo stesso dio non si era ancora accorto, perché, anche con i ricordi addolciti dall'affetto e dal rimpianto, era risultato chiaro chi avesse il posto più scomodo sulla scena.

Il figlio cadetto, sempre in secondo piano, cresciuto all'ombra di un fratello troppo bravo, troppo amato e troppo perfetto. Un figlio cadetto intelligente, ma a cui nessuno riconosceva i meriti, che poco a poco cominciava a covare per quel fratello un odio e una gelosia tali avvelenare qualsiasi affetto potesse provare nei suoi confronti.

Poteva capire Loki fin troppo bene, e meglio di quanto avrebbe desiderato, perché gli bastava pensare al primo incontro con Steve, a quanto irritanti avesse trovato la sua rettitudine a tutti i costi e il suo cieco idealismo, a quando quel leggendario patriota osannato da tutti si era permesso di giudicarlo per il suo passato, per vedere un parallelismo con il dio e Thor.

Gli ci era voluto diverso tempo perché riuscisse ad accettare Steve come compagno e poi come amico, riconoscendo l'uomo da stimare dietro alla leggenda inscalfibile e troppo poco umana che aveva visto all'inizio. Era certo che lo avrebbe odiato prima dell'Afghanistan e di Yinsen, e forse una parte di lui lo odiava davvero quando ricordava quale fastidioso metro di paragone avesse rappresentato nei confronti di un uomo più interessato a passare le giornate alla ricerca di una leggenda scomparsa che a fare il padre.

Ma Loki non aveva avuto il tempo o la volontà di accettare Thor e la propria situazione, o forse nemmeno un incontro come quello che Tony aveva avuto con Yinsen.

La scoperta dell'adozione doveva essere stato il colpo di grazia a un equilibrio già compromesso, completando la trasformazione da fratello geloso ma privo di vera malvagità a dio folle e assassino. E, poi, c'era stato anche quello a cui Thor aveva accennato quella sera lontana, qualche giorno dopo la ricomparsa di Loki a Central Park con pareti ghiaccio, sangue e sorriso sexy, quando lui aveva pensato di festeggiare la sopravvivenza a quello scontro con l'alcol, cercando di scucire al suo fratello adottivo qualche informazione meno censurata rispetto al solito.

 

_Non era stato facile farlo ubriacare, ma aveva continuato a offrirgli da bere, un bicchiere dopo l'altro fino ad arrivare direttamente alla bottiglia, e Thor aveva consumato in tre ore ciò che lui beveva in due, forse perfino tre settimane. Al contrario, portare il discorso su Loki era stato di una semplicità estrema, perché al primo segnale di abbandono della sobrietà lo stesso dio aveva cominciato a ricordare le loro avventure, rimpiangendo la sua assenza e facendo un mea culpa del tutto fuori luogo, almeno secondo Tony._

“ _Andiamo, Point Break. Certo, forse sei un filino troppo sullo stile dell'onorevole principe azzurro asgardian style, ma non ti viene il dubbio che magari Loki si comporti da stronzo perché lui è effettivamente stronzo? Insomma, cosa potrai mai avergli fatto di male? Sei il fratello più affettuosamente ossessivo e con gli occhi più da cucciolo bastonato oversize che io abbia mai visto”._

_Thor aveva scosso la testa._

“ _Tu non capisci, Tony Stark”._

_Aveva gli occhi lucidi, e lui, con una punta di panico, aveva realizzato che fosse per le lacrime, e non per l'alcol._

“ _È stata colpa mia. Io non sono riuscito ad accorgermi di quanto lo stessi ferendo. E lui ha lasciato andare”._

“ _Cosa intendi?”._

_A quel punto, anche lui era ben lontano dalla sobrietà e gli era parso di aver cominciato ad addentrarsi in un discorso con un po' troppe metafore e troppo poca sostanza._

“ _Ha lasciato andare”, aveva ripetuto Thor, mentre una lacrima gli solcava la guancia. “Eravamo lì, con il Bifrost distrutto e il vuoto tra i Regni sotto di noi. Pensavo di averlo salvato, pensavo che sarebbe tornato tutto come prima e che avrei potuto essere un fratello migliore, ma ha lasciato andare”._

 

Non pensava che questo ricordo gli fosse rimasto così vivido nella memoria, considerando quanto avesse bevuto in quell'occasione; ma non appena aveva ripreso a pensare a Loki, il dialogo con Thor gli aveva invaso la mente, acquisendo un significato più cupo rispetto a quello che in un primo momento gli aveva attribuito.

La lavatrice ormai aveva finito con il primo carico di vestiti, così introdusse il secondo e stese le magliette e i boxer bagnati in giro per il bagno. Ma i suoi occhi non vedevano davvero quella realtà e il pensiero di Loki aveva ormai assorbito tutta la sua attenzione.

Riuscì a trattenersi solo per un paio di minuti, prima di ritrovarsi a camminare quasi senza rendersene conto verso la camera.

Loki era ancora sul letto, questa volta seduto e con un libro appoggiato sulle gambe.

_Il vuoto tra i Regni sotto di loro. Sotto di Loki. Quello stesso vuoto che lui aveva intravisto quando era volato attraverso il portale con un missile nucleare fra le mani e la consapevolezza di morire. E Loki aveva lasciato andare._

Se davvero le sue supposizioni erano esatte, cosa si poteva dire a un dio che aveva tentato il suicidio per spingerlo a confidarsi e possibilmente a non sventrarlo sul posto?

“Allora, hai guardato nella mia mente, quindi per riequilibrare le cose dovresti almeno ricambiare il favore”, esordì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Loki lo guardò con il distaccato divertimento che si riservava a un animaletto dal comportamento insolito.

“Mi stai forse chiedendo di lasciarti accedere alla mia mente?”.

Lui scosse la testa.

“Purtroppo, o per fortuna se si deve tenere da conto la sanità mentale, non ho poteri magici, quindi dovrai rispondere tu alle mie domande”. Si appoggiò al muro, adottando una posa a braccia conserte e un'espressione che sperava risultasse professionale. “Dunque, Gabriel”. Si fece silenziosamente i complimenti per il nuovo epiteto, pensando che un giorno avrebbe dovuto mostrare a Loki Supernatural, solo per sentire il suo parere sul Trickster. “Parlami un po' di te. Cosa è andato storto nella sua vita?”.

“Perché dovrei degnare di risposte un mortale che non è nulla più di un mio prigioniero?”.

“Perché sono curioso. Cosa ti ha spinto a diventare il principe delle tenebre con corna e risata sadica? Non credo sia solo perché il nero snellisce”.

Sulle labbra del dio si disegnò una smorfia.

“Dovresti saperlo”.

Tony scrollò le spalle.

“Abbiamo sentito la versione di Thor, anche troppe volte se devo essere sincero, ma non abbiamo mai sentito la tua”.

Ad accogliere le sue parole fu un silenzio attonito; sul volto del dio, c'era una sorpresa così genuina da dargli l'idea che forse era la prima volta che qualcuno chiedeva a lui e non a Thor come fossero andate le cose. _Che gli chiedeva di smentire ciò che aveva detto Thor._

L'attimo successivo, la sorpresa si dissolse in un'irritazione che sfiorava la rabbia.

“Attento, Stark. Ti ho detto più volte che non voglio nemmeno sentire il suo nome”.

Accolse le sue parole con un gesto noncurante della mano.

“D'accordo, non pronuncerò più il suo nome. Ma seriamente, Rudolph, che accidenti è successo tra voi due?

Se possibile, lo sguardo di Loki si indurì ancora.

“Ti sorprende che voglia morto l'uomo che si professa mio fratello solo perché siamo cresciuti assieme e ho dovuto sopportarne la molesta presenza fin da quando ero bambino?”.

La nota d'irritazione era più che mai consistente, nella sua voce, come sempre avveniva quando c'era anche il minimo accenno a Thor. E quello in cui si stava addentrando era un territorio molto pericoloso, Tony lo sapeva bene: sarebbe bastata una parola sbagliata, una provocazione più precisa delle altre o anche solo uno sguardo di troppo perché Loki scattasse per uccidere. Ma un folle in preda alla rabbia e alle emozioni era molto più facile da manipolare per delle informazioni, rispetto a un folle calmo e del tutto lucido, e lui aveva bisogno di sapere.

“Mi sorprende che tu ne faccia una questione così estrema. Non fraintendermi, in parte posso capire. La competizione nei suoi confronti, il fatto che paparino adorato preferisse il guerriero biondo e un po' tonto rispetto al mago stronzo ma intelligente, l'attenzione che desideravi ma che non ti era mai stata data malgrado tu ne fossi più che degno...”

“Stark”, lo ammonì lui, in un suono che era quasi un ringhio.

Lo ignorò.

“Poi tu scopri di essere stato adottato, hai un comprensibile momento di crisi emotiva e un meno comprensibile tentativo di uccidere quello che avevi creduto tuo fratello. Qualcosa va storto, tu scompari, Riccioli D'oro ti crede morto e invece poi rispunti fuori qui, sulla Terra, con al seguito delle compagnie poco raccomandabili”.

Loki si alzò dal letto lentamente, troppo lentamente, con le movenze pericolose di un predatore in attesa di compiere il balzo con cui uccidere la propria preda.

“Ti converrebbe tacere, se ci tieni alla vita”.

“Provare rancore nei confronti di una famiglia che ti ha mentito e che ti ha sempre preferito Thor è più che comprensibile. Ma giurare odio eterno al fratello fastidioso e troppo biondo al punto da cercare prima di ucciderlo e poi di conquistare il pianeta della sua fidanzata per fargli dispetto?” Gli sorrise senza arretrare, incurante della sua avanzata, perché si stava avvicinando al punto dell'intera questione. “Mi sembra eccessivo perfino per te”.

_Aveva lasciato andare nel vuoto dei Regni ed era scomparso. Quello stesso vuoto così scuro e gelido e privo di vita da aver annichilito la sua mente quando aveva oltrepassato il portale. E poi era ricomparso con i Chitauri, guidandoli in una conquista priva di strategia o di criterio._

No, c'era molto di cui non sapeva ancora nulla, molto che Loki teneva nascosto.

“Eccessivo?”. Un altro passo, e il dio era a meno di due metri da lui, occhi verdi, sguardo tinto di follia e figura ammantata di tensione, già in procinto di perdere il controllo. “Tu non sai cosa significhi scoprire che tutti ti hanno mentito e ti hanno fatto credere di poter ottenere un trono quando per loro eri solo uno strumento per i loro scopi”.

Questa volta, lui non poté trattenere un sorriso tagliente.

“No, con me sono sempre stati tutti sinceri e corretti. Soprattutto la mia figura paterna, un uomo così amorevole che si può dire mi abbia rubato il cuore”. Il respiro gli si strozzò in gola, cancellandogli la voce con un'ondata di rabbia mentre realizzava che Loki aveva visto anche quello, durante l'incursione nella sua mente. “Forse che il papino di tutto ha cercato di strapparti dal petto l'unica cosa che ti teneva vivo, quando hai scoperto dell'adozione? O il fatto che non volesse darti il trono era così insopportabile per il tuo orgoglio da farti impazzire?”.

Perfino a distanza di anni, bastava il pensiero di Obadiah per fargli dolere il torace e risvegliare il sapore della bile e del sangue nella sua bocca, come se parte di lui non avesse mai smesso di sorprendersi per quel tradimento e di essere sul punto di morire.

“Non mi è mai importato del trono!”, urlò Loki, strappandolo dai ricordi all'improvviso quando lo scaraventò contro il muro con il suo potere.

Tony non l'aveva mai visto così fuori di sé: se prima il dio si era dimostrato solo irritato o in collera, adesso il suo intero corpo fremeva per la furia e una tensione tenuta a freno a stento, il viso stravolto lo rendeva più minaccioso di quanto gli fosse mai risultato e c'era un bagliore appena percettibile di verde sui suoi pugni contratti, che gli spedì un brivido lungo la schiena.

Avrebbe dovuto tacere, ma era troppo curioso e troppo arrabbiato.

“E allora cosa volevi? Un abbraccio paterno? Una pacca sulla spalla?”. Si staccò dal muro, anche se riuscì a reprimere l'impulso suicida di aggredirlo. “Ci sono migliaia di persone che scoprono di essere adottate e non fanno tutte queste scenate isteriche con genocidio e guerra interplanetaria annessi”. Ormai non riusciva più a smettere di parlare e non sapeva quanto dipendesse dal bisogno di ottenere delle risposte e quanto dal desiderio di sfogarsi su di lui. “Quale _enorme_ tragedia, hai un fratello che ti ama alla follia, tanto da perorare la tua causa in mezzo a un gruppo di persone che ti odiano, e un padre che non ti ha mai detto che eri stato adottato e che aveva una leggera preferenza per il figlio maggiore, ma che ti ha comunque cresciuto come un figlio”.

Si interruppe solo perché era rimasto a corto di fiato, e in quel brevissimo istante di pausa fu certo che sarebbe morto, mantenendo come ultima immagine impressa sulla retina lo sguardo stravolto del dio.

“E tu, allora, Stark?”, sibilò lui, anche se non lo aggredì. “Tu pensi che ciò che hai subito sia tanto terribile, che essere senza un cuore ti renda speciale. Ma la verità è che sei solo un uomo che è stato tradito, come infiniti altri”.

In un certo senso sarebbe stata meglio un'aggressione. Aveva colpito duro il dio, ma doveva aspettarsi che lui avrebbe colpito di rimando, affondando le parole dove lo avrebbero ferito di più.

“Certo. Immagino che tu sia un esperto del pacchetto 'fidarti della tua figura paterna e guardarla mentre ti strappa il cuore dal petto dopo aver cercato di ucciderti già una volta'”, commentò, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono leggero.

“Io ho provato di peggio”. Il bagliore verde si intensificò, assieme con la luce di follia nello sguardo del dio. “Sei tu che non hai idea di cosa si provi a vestire una pelle che non è la tua, per poi averla strappata via fino a rivelare il mostro che vi si occultava all'interno”.

“Metafore su metafore, tanto per nascondere le tue stronzate; spiacente, ma non la bevo. È troppo facile dare la colpa all'adozione. Non hai mai pensato che a renderti un mostro siano le tue azioni e non una qualche convinzione di cui non voglio nemmeno conoscere l'origine?”.

“Queste sono le assurdità di chi si inganna sapendo di ingannarsi. Non c'è cura per essere un mostro, non c'è volontà che cambi le cose”. Fu quando Loki fece un altro passo avanti che realizzò di quanto fosse pericolosamente vicino. “Tu non sai nulla, mortale”.

“So che a definire ciò che siamo sono le nostre azioni, non un concetto, e che possiamo cambiare”. Non gli risultavano davvero veritiere, quelle parole; non del tutto, perché lui era rimasto lo stesso Mercante di Morte anche dopo aver smesso di vendere armi, e c'era sangue di bambina sulle sue mani e continuava a commettere gli stessi stupidi errori, troppo arrogante per fingere adeguatamente di essere un eroe. Ma ci aveva creduto e forse parte di lui voleva ancora farlo, alla ricerca di una salvezza in cui, malgrado le proprie imperdonabili colpe, continuava lo stesso a sperare. “E so che nessuno può definirci se non noi stessi”.

Loki scoppiò a ridere all'improvviso.

“Ma io _sono_ un mostro”. Lo afferrò per il braccio, portandolo verso di sé con gli occhi animati da una follia che, in quel verde, pareva ardere come una dimostrazione del suo potere. “Anche se la magia dell'All-Father nasconde le mie sembianze, io resto sempre il mostro che terrorizza i bambini, il mostro che tutti gli _Æsir_ odiano e temono fin dall'infanzia”.

Senza fiato, Tony realizzò che forse non erano davvero metafore. Era come guardare se stesso in uno specchio distorto, ritrovare un Tony Stark più folle e disperato, tanto familiare da fargli dolere il petto. Conosceva quell'ironia tagliente e derisoria con cui raccontare le verità più scomode della propria vita, lo schermo per non lasciar trapelare quanto a fondo queste verità fossero capaci di ferire.

Lo avevano chiamato Mercante di Morte, e lui aveva accettato quel titolo con un sorriso e una battuta tagliente fino a farne motivo di vanto, recitando il ruolo che gli avevano cucito addosso al punto da ingannare perfino se stesso.

La presa sul suo braccio si rafforzò fino a lasciare dei lividi, mentre il sorriso del dio si spegneva in una rabbia sconfinata.

“Sono il mostro peggiore che si annida nell'oscurità, discendo dalla stirpe più odiata e temuta dei Nove Regni, e tu faresti bene ad avere paura, in questo momento”.

Un solo istante, e comprese ogni cosa.

Per tutto l'odio che gli stava dimostrando, Loki odiava molto di più se stesso.

“Ma tu non vuoi essere un mostro”.

La rabbia sul volto del dio si dissolse come pelle strappata via per rivelare una ferita aperta.

E poi lui non fu più in grado di proferire parola perché arrivò il dolore, improvviso e soverchiante. Non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a respirare, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare, mentre la magia lo bruciava dall'interno e tutti i suoi nervi andavano a fuoco e c'erano tante piccole esplosioni sotto la sua pelle. Si ritrovò a urlare, con le mani che si allungavano alla ricerca di un sollievo al di fuori della sua portata, le dita contratte, pronte a scavare solchi su qualsiasi superficie incontrassero, tutto purché il dolore finisse.

Solo nel toccare una barriera liscia e fredda su cui non poteva affondare le unghie comprese di essere caduto al suolo. Loki doveva essere ancora vicino, un'ombra che incombeva su di lui, muta e impietosa.

Forse adesso lo avrebbe ucciso, ma non gli importava. Voleva solo che quell'agonia cessasse.

Il dolore si intensificò ancora, un picco che non credeva possibile, poi la sua mente si spense.

 

Quando tutto cessò, lasciandolo ansimante sul pavimento con la schiena fradicia di sudore e il corpo pervaso dai tremiti, Loki era sparito.

Rimase disteso per parecchio tempo, teso ad ascoltare i battiti del proprio cuore rallentare e riprendere un ritmo regolare, assieme al respiro, prima di azzardarsi a mettersi seduto, sentendosi come se avesse appena subito l'operazione con cui Yinsen gli aveva salvato la vita.

“Stronzo”, esalò nel silenzio di una stanza vuota.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitolo 28: Prey**

 

Bruce conosceva bene la sensazione di essere sorvegliato.

L'aveva sperimentata per buona parte della vita, quell'angoscia di sentirsi preda e assieme minaccia, inseguito da un pericolo che non gli era permesso di riconoscere davvero come tale, o la rabbia che covava senza requie nel suo animo avrebbe trovato un varco attraverso le difese, per tingere di verde i suoi pensieri e la sua mente fino a inghiottire il suo io.

L'inquietudine che era rimasta a tormentarlo dalla scomparsa di Tony si era ingigantita in una morsa all'imboccatura dello stomaco capace di mozzargli il respiro, come l'onnipresente percezione di occhi invisibili che lo studiavano, di agenti sconosciuti che seguivano i suoi passi, pronti ad agire nel momento in cui avessero deciso di cancellare quella sua illusione di libertà con una prigionia più evidente e definitiva.

Non ricordava quando se ne fosse accorto la prima volta, solo che un giorno l'istinto gli aveva regalato la consapevolezza di un uomo di mezza età seduto a un tavolino del bar vicino a dove lui stava facendo colazione. L'uomo non aveva sollevato gli occhi dal giornale che gli occultava mezzo volto, ma mentre finiva la spremuta Bruce si era reso conto all'improvviso che la sua presenza in quel bar mezzo vuoto alle sette di mattina non era stata casuale.

Non che l'avesse già visto o che avesse colto in lui un comportamento sospetto; era stato solo puro istinto, una voce simile al timbro gutturale della sua verde nemesi che gli diceva di muoversi, pagare la consumazione, scivolare via tra la folla e raggiungere infine la propria stanza nel luogo di New York in cui si sentiva più al sicuro: la Stark Tower, dove Pepper gli aveva permesso di rimanere perfino dopo che Tony era stato dato per disperso.

Da quel giorno, si era reso conto di molti più particolari minacciosi, nel momento in cui aveva cominciato a fare più attenzione a ciò che lo circondava. Talvolta era una donna con un passeggino e la voce squillante, presa da una conversazione con un'amica nel parco dove lui era andato per una passeggiata rilassante; a volte era un ragazzo con gli auricolari che camminava annoiato per le strade senza sollevare lo sguardo dal pavimento. Altre era una coppia ferma ad aspettare lo stesso autobus che avrebbe dovuto prendere anche lui. Aveva fatto dietrofront all'ultimo, optando invece per un taxi, e, al suo arrivo alla stazione della metropolitana più vicina, una giovane con gli occhiali e una cartellina piena di documenti che aveva intrapreso la sua stessa direzione aveva aumentato la sua inquietudine.

Non riusciva a coglierne davvero la logica, ma in qualche modo _sapeva_ che era tutta una finzione e che queste persone erano state calate in quei ruoli per ingannarlo mentre lo tenevano sotto controllo.

Intuire il responsabile dietro a una simile rete di spie non era stato difficile: per quanto fossero numerose le organizzazioni militari e terroristiche che desideravano mettere le mani sull'Hulk, ce n'era una sola che nell'ultimo anno era rimasta a stretto contatto con lui e che poteva adesso seguire tutti i suoi passi in modo così naturale.

Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo stava sorvegliando.

Serrò i pugni, rifiutando di cedere alla rabbia per un pensiero che andava a minare le basi di una calma quanto mai fragile. Dalla scomparsa di Tony, il controllo che imponeva su se stesso si era andato assottigliando giorno dopo giorno, ma solo adesso era sicuro di aver raggiunto il limite.

Non riusciva più a ignorare la sensazione di essere braccato, quella viscida paura che gli saliva lungo la schiena e gli faceva fremere la nuca, così familiare da dargli la nausea, perché ci aveva convissuto per anni, prima di conoscere Tony ed entrare a far parte degli Avengers; e ritrovarsi a provarla ora, dopo tutti quei mesi in cui finalmente aveva sentito di appartenere a un luogo che ormai considerava casa, era più doloroso di quanto si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Si guardò le mani che tremavano, nella più lampante e pericolosa prova di quanto fosse a un solo passo dal perdere la coscienza e arrendersi al proprio alter ego.

Erano le nove e trenta di mattina.

Mentre entrava nella Stark Tower, diretto alla camera che Pepper aveva insistito a riservargli, non dovette nemmeno voltarsi per percepire due paia di occhi che lo seguivano, meno noncuranti di quanto avrebbero voluto mostrarsi.

Doveva agire in fretta se non voleva destare sospetti.

Ignorò i vestiti e qualsiasi effetto personale non indispensabile, mettendo invece in una sacca un cambio di biancheria, il proprio taccuino e il cellulare impossibile da rintracciare che gli aveva regalato Tony.

Lo stomaco gli si contrasse all'idea di andarsene come un ladro, abbandonando i compagni con cui aveva lottato per salvare il mondo proprio all'alba di una nuova minaccia. Steve, Thor, Clint e Natasha. _Amici_ , per quanto assurdo gli sembrasse riconoscere di averne davvero, di avere persone su cui poter contare e a cui importava di lui non come contenitore di un'arma verde di distruzione, ma come persona.

Ebbe un'esitazione al momento di chiudere la sacca. Non si meritavano il suo tradimento, né la sua scomparsa senza nemmeno una riga di spiegazioni. Ma non poteva più tergiversare e permettere allo S.H.I.E.L.D. di serrare la presa su di lui, perché al primo tentativo di rinchiuderlo in modo più o meno evidente nemmeno la sua volontà sarebbe riuscita a trattenere l'Hulk. Già adesso lo sentiva rumoreggiare ai margini della propria coscienza, sempre più vicino e opprimente, pronto ad approfittare della sua più piccola debolezza per trasformare ogni cosa in caos, rabbia e sangue...

Respirò a fondo, contando i secondi come durante la meditazione, fino a quando non fu certo di aver ripreso il controllo.

Chiuse la sacca senza lasciare alcuna nota, occultandola al meglio sotto al cappotto. In tasca aveva già un biglietto per la metropolitana, comprato assieme al giornale mattutino nel tentativo di farsi notare il meno possibile.

“Dottor Banner, devo dedurre da questi preparativi che lei se ne sta andando?”.

Era così nervoso che perfino quella voce familiare lo fece sussultare, reazione che non aveva mai avuto prima in simili occasioni.

Deglutì a fatica, prima di ritrovare la voce per una risposta.

“Mi dispiace, Jarvis. Per favore, non avvertire nessuno finché non sarò lontano”.

In molti consideravano l'AI della Stark Tower come un semplice programma capace di eseguire gli ordini alla perfezione e fornire output vocali, ma Tony lo aveva sempre trattato come un amico e Bruce stesso non poteva negare che Jarvis fosse qualcosa di più di un semplice insieme di codici e programmi. Negli ultimi giorni si era ritrovato a parlargli in svariate occasioni, per noia e solitudine, e aveva avuto la netta sensazione che all'AI mancasse il suo creatore almeno quanto mancava a lui.

“Certo”. Jarvis aveva parlato con gentilezza, ma alle sue orecchie parve di cogliere una nota triste. “Posso renderle note delle disposizioni che il signore ha lasciato per lei, in caso si arrivasse a questo?”.

Bruce si bloccò a metà strada tra la propria camera e l'ascensore.

“Che genere di disposizioni?”.

“Nel laboratorio, l'ultimo cassetto sotto lo scaffale dei cacciaviti. Troverà dei documenti per lei con una nuova identità e una carta di credito riferita a un conto sicuro. Il signore voleva essere certo che lei fosse libero di andare dove volesse senza il rischio che venisse rintracciato”.

Malgrado la fretta non esitò neanche un istante nel precipitarsi verso l'ascensore per raggiungere il laboratorio. Tony gli aveva lasciato qualcosa, dimostrando di aver calcolato anche l'evenienza di una sua scomparsa, e ancora sentì l'Hulk agitarsi in un misto di rabbia e sofferenza, nel tentativo di uscire allo scoperto e ridurre in briciole chiunque avesse allontanato l'amico da lui.

Seguendo le indicazioni di Jarvis, non ci mise molto a trovare una busta sigillata nel doppiofondo di un cassetto chiuso a chiave; dentro c'erano una carta di credito e passaporto, patente e carta d'identità con la sua foto ma il nome di Leo Burnett. Gli venne da ridere e assieme si ritrovò a deglutire un nodo alla gola che sapeva di lacrime.

Tony aveva davvero pensato a tutto.

Sollevò lo sguardo sul soffitto, stringendo i documenti con una fitta al petto.

“Non lo sto abbandonando”, mormorò, sentendo di doversi scusare.

“Lo so”. Di nuovo, la voce dell'AI era suonata triste ma gentile.

In qualche modo gli sarebbe mancato anche lui.

“Grazie di tutto, Jarvis”.

“Arrivederci, dottor Banner”.

 

 

 

C'era una nube rossa davanti ai suoi occhi.

Respirò a fondo l'aria mattutina, consapevole che per i Midgardiani e Thor sarebbe risultata fresca, mentre lui non provava alcuna percezione diversa dalla rabbia divorante che si agitava nel suo petto.

 _Ci voleva un freddo molto più intenso, più della notte, più dell'inverno, più del ghiaccio, perché fosse in grado di toccare la pelle di un mostro_.

Per una volta non si curò di occultarsi con il solito manto di invisibilità, camminando per la strada della stessa città che un anno prima aveva quasi raso al suolo. Gli sguardi su di sé, alcuni confusi e increduli, altri spaventati, non lo toccavano, non erano nulla di cui si dovesse curare, perché presto avrebbe mutato ogni cosa in puro terrore; era ciò per cui esisteva, un portatore di paura e disperazione presso mortali tanto deboli e patetici che parevano non aver ancora deciso se riconoscerlo come il conquistatore che aveva dichiarato loro guerra con i Chitauri.

Continuò ad avanzare seguito da occhiate sempre più sospette, flash dei loro congegni elettronici e un mormorio che era assieme curioso e ostile, mentre le persone si tenevano a distanza, controllandolo ma senza fuggire dinanzi a lui. Alcuni avevano perfino cominciato a ricalcare i suoi passi.

Sciocchi, dal primo all'ultimo.

Non appena raggiunse un parco grande a sufficienza da garantire un soddisfacente campo di battaglia, si volse a fronteggiare con un ghigno chi lo aveva seguito.

“Ancora non avete imparato a inginocchiarvi dinanzi a chi vi è superiore, mortali?”.

Prima di concedere loro il tempo di una reazione, materializzò lo scettro nella sua mano destra e con una parte infinitesima della sua magia fece divampare un muro di fiamme lungo tutto il perimetro del parco.

I mortali si animarono all'improvviso. Con un vociare crescente che sapeva di paura e di incertezza, cominciarono a vagare alla ricerca di un varco, scontrandosi gli uni con gli altri e spintonandosi, nella dimostrazione di come ognuno si curasse unicamente della propria persona; un paio di loro, in divisa, avanzarono minacciandolo con le loro ridicole armi, proferendo assieme minacce e contrattazioni a cui non diede nemmeno attenzione. Si limitò a sollevare una mano per sbalzarli via di una decina di metri, incurante di controllare poi se li avesse uccisi o semplicemente storditi.

Da qualche parte dietro di lui, dei bambini scoppiarono a piangere.

Si volse verso di loro, riconoscendo un gruppetto di madri con neonati in braccio e figli piccoli che non superavano i dieci anni d'età; erano le occupanti del parco prima che lui arrivasse e invece di esibirsi in un vano tentativo di fuga se ne stavano a tremare le une contro le altre, stringendo a sé i bambini.

Si irrigidirono quando colsero il suo sguardo, ma non potevano indietreggiare ulteriormente perché si trovavano già a pochi passi dall'anello di fuoco che circondava il parco.

“Sapete cosa fanno i mostri ai bambini?”, chiese, avanzando verso di loro.

_Gli Jotun sono i mostri che mangiano i bambini. Sono le ombre che vengono di notte a portare via i piccoli disobbedienti. Sono una razza da distruggere._

“ _Quando sarò grande, ucciderò tutti gli Jotun”._

La mortale più vicina spinse dietro la sua schiena un bambino che piangeva, senza cedere terreno.

Qualcosa in lei gli ricordò Frigga. Forse il modo in cui rimase a fronteggiarlo invece di fuggire via, o la disperazione che vedeva nel suo sguardo fisso nel suo, così simile a ciò che aveva riconosciuto negli occhi della donna che non poteva fare a meno di considerare sua madre quando era venuta a trovarlo nei sotterranei di Asgard.

Sollevò una mano, e lei si schermò il volto con entrambe le braccia, continuando a difendere il figlio con il proprio corpo.

Quando ritirò la mano, nell'incendio che aveva bloccato la fuga di quel gruppetto di mortali si era aperto un varco di un paio di metri.

“Avete un minuto per sparire”.

Senza più considerare le donne e i bambini singhiozzanti che si affrettarono a obbedirgli, tornò a guardare gli altri mortali, bloccando con un muro di forza lo scatto con cui alcuni di essi cercarono di oltrepassarlo per approfittare di quella piccola via di fuga.

“Voi, d'altronde, avete voluto seguire il mostro, senza curarvi del pericolo”. Sorrise fino a mostrare i denti, richiudendo la breccia nell'anello di fuoco non appena l'ultima donna l'ebbe attraversata. “Non stupitevi se poi il mostro decide di giocare”.

Gli fu sufficiente lo schiocco delle dita per far comparire due ombre con artigli e zanne aguzze; forme di tenebra dai contorni sfocati richiamate direttamente da Vanaheim, che subito si gettarono sul gruppo di mortali rimasti prigionieri nel parco.

E allora ci fu il panico, arrivarono le grida di dolore e terrore, mentre lui li guardava cercare la fuga attraverso il fuoco come tante piccole formiche impazzite, rischiando la morte.

Mentre lui _assaporava_ quelle immagini, perché tale era la sua natura: mostro di nascita, mostro fin nell'animo. Era nato mostro, anche se non l'aveva saputo quando ancora credeva di appartenere agli _Æsir._

Rovesciò la testa all'indietro e rise, il suono che sovrastava perfino il crepitare delle fiamme che avevano cominciato a lambire gli alberi, diffondendosi fuori dal parco e sui viali.

Stark non sapeva nulla.

Ghignò quando da lontano udì le sirene che testimoniavano l'arrivo delle forze armate.

Dei midgardiani in divisa non gli importava, ma sapeva che con loro sarebbero arrivati presto degli avversari molto più soddisfacenti.

Non gli rimaneva che aspettare.

 

 

 

“Bruce”.

Non si stupì davvero di essere stato trovato. Semmai, mentre incrociava il volto di Natasha tra la folla mattutina che si stava assiepando all'entrata della metropolitana, era sorpreso che lo avessero trovato quando aveva percorso appena una cinquantina di metri dalla Stark Tower e gli si fossero rivelati invece di seguirlo senza farsi notare.

Gli bastò guardarla negli occhi un istante per capire che lei sapeva tutto.

“Devo andare”, mormorò prima di darle le spalle.

Sapeva per quale motivo lo S.H.I.E.L.D. avesse cominciato a rafforzare la sorveglianza su di lui: con un nemico che sembrava tanto spaventoso da preoccupare Thor, l'Hulk sarebbe stata l'ovvia ancora di sicurezza, un mostro per combattere un altro mostro. Solo che lui non voleva più perdere se stesso in una rabbia assassina di cui poi avrebbe scontato le vittime per tutta la vita, e non aveva dubbi che sarebbe successo proprio ciò che temeva, una trasformazione priva di controllo e alleati, perché perfino adesso gli risultava difficile trattenersi.

Non aveva fatto più di un passo quando sentì la stretta della spia sul suo braccio, molto meno salda e costrittiva di quanto sarebbe potuta risultare.

“Abbiamo bisogno di te”.

Natasha aveva gli occhi preoccupati fissi nei suoi, così genuina e convincente, nell'affetto che gli dimostrava, che gli si mozzò il respiro. Perfino sapendo di cosa lei fosse capace, non era sicuro di quanto la sua espressione fosse costruita e quanto sincera.

“No. Non finché sono in queste condizioni”.

La mano gli abbandonò il braccio per posarsi sulla sua spalla.

“So che è difficile senza Tony, per te più di chiunque di noi, ma possiamo aiutarti. Non lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Io e gli altri”. Il suo sguardo cambiò appena, assumendo una sfumatura meno emotiva, come se si fosse richiusa in se stessa pur senza trasmettere alcuna ostilità. “Credi che ti abbandoneremmo nelle mani di chi vuole usarti come un esperimento?”.

“No”.

Non era una vera bugia, perché anche in assenza di Tony sapeva di avere persone – amici – su cui poter contare. Non era quello il problema.

C'era Steve, e non dubitava nemmeno per un istante che il buon vecchio Capitano lo avrebbe protetto con le unghie e con i denti; ma Steve non era abituato agli intrighi di chi era ai vertici del potere, anche durante il loro primo incontro sull'Eliovelivolo era andato a indagare su Fury solo perché Tony lo aveva indirizzato con qualche brusca parola.

Thor era ancora meno avvezzo di lui alle politiche del governo e delle varie agenzie di spionaggio, tanto che Fury avrebbe potuto manipolarlo e tenerlo all'oscuro delle proprie intenzioni senza alcuno sforzo. E Natasha e Clint, per quanto Avengers, erano pur sempre membri dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Non avrebbero permesso che degli scienziati sperimentassero su di lui, ma temeva di scoprire con chi si sarebbero schierati se Fury avesse ordinato loro di rinchiuderlo adducendo motivazioni logiche e condivisibili.

I suoi ragionamenti dovettero riflettersi sulla sua espressione, perché Natasha ritrasse la mano, arretrando di un passo, gli occhi puntati nei suoi con quella che poteva essere stanchezza o malinconia.

“Non ti chiedo di fidarti di me, Bruce. Ma almeno fidati di noi”.

La fissò di rimando, incapace di una risposta, come sempre senza capire quali pensieri e quali emozioni si agitassero dietro al suo sguardo. Forse era una tattica per farlo sentire in colpa per i dubbi che nutriva nei suoi confronti, forse un semplice dato di fatto, forse il prezzo da pagare per essere la Vedova Nera, una delle migliori spie al mondo.

Per la prima volta, Bruce si rese conto che Natasha conosceva la solitudine forse più di quanto la conoscesse lui.

Le abilità che la rendevano speciale erano anche la sua maledizione, il suo Hulk personale: Natasha poteva essere un'eroina incrollabile, una compagna, per pochi eletti anche un'amica, ma nessuno, nemmeno Clint, poteva dimenticare chi lei fosse davvero. Ci sarebbe sempre stato il dubbio sulla sincerità delle sue parole e delle sue azioni.

Alla fine le rivolse un sorriso, senza sapere se la tristezza che ne trapelava fosse indirizzata più a se stesso o più a lei.

“Vorrei fidarmi, Natasha. Ma adesso non mi fido nemmeno di me. Per questo non posso restare”.

Lei scosse la testa, pronta ad esprimere il proprio dissenso anche a parole, ma prima di proferire una parola si irrigidì e tirò fuori da una tasca interna della giacca un cellulare, portandolo all'orecchio.

“Romanoff”, disse, la voce comprensiva che gli aveva rivolto soppiantata da un tono duro e asettico.

Bruce ci mise un paio di istanti a riprendere il controllo, ignorando l'impennata del proprio battito cardiaco alla vista del cellulare. Quel diversivo, che lo riguardasse o meno, era un vantaggio. Poteva essere il suo momento per andarsene e sparire nella folla, ma il modo in cui gli occhi di Natasha si spostarono da lui alla strada alla sua destra, mutando all'istante nello sguardo di un'assassina pronta a combattere, lo bloccò sul posto.

Attese che quella breve chiamata si interrompesse, più teso di lei, senza il coraggio di voltarsi per scoprire se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. avesse deciso di prelevarlo con la forza; poi Natasha sorrise mentre riponeva il cellulare nella tasca da cui l'aveva tirato fuori poco prima.

“Credo proprio che la tua fuga dovrà aspettare, Doc”. Non era un sorriso minaccioso e questa volta le si estese fino agli occhi. “Loki è uscito allo scoperto e sta terrorizzando una ventina di civili a pochi chilometri da qui”.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitolo 29: Blood**

 

Erano arrivati tutti e cinque, come secondo copione, andando subito a controllare se c'erano sopravvissuti. Tra chi si occupava dei feriti e chi di tenere a bada le sue bestie d'ombra, agivano con la solita sincronia che aveva avuto modo di studiare durante le battaglie passate, ma adesso che nella loro squadra mancava un componente risultava evidente quanto stessero faticando per non farne risaltare l'assenza. Ora l'unico a controllare la situazione dall'alto era l'arciere e l'unico a dare disposizioni era l'uomo senza tempo; soprattutto, alle sfide e alle offese urlate al suo indirizzo mancavano quelle più fantasiose con cui Stark lo aveva spesso coinvolto in uno scontro verbale più soddisfacente di quello fisico.

Da dietro il velo d'invisibilità con cui si era reso un silente spettatore, osservò il mortale con l'aria bonaria mutarsi in quella bestia spaventosa ed eliminare con una sola manata la prima ombra. Le due spie ferirono la seconda, permettendo a Rogers di finirla, mentre già la belva si gettava sul terzo avversario.

Thor distrusse la quarta ombra pochi minuti più tardi.

Tempo di fare la propria entrata in scena, dunque.

Assaporando le ondate di magia derivanti dalla scheggia del Tesseract che aveva fuso allo scettro, si mostrò al centro esatto del parco.

“Stavate cercando me?”.

Un proiettile verde, grande più di un cavallo, si divorò lo spazio tra loro.

“Hulk spacca dio gracile! Hulk salva Tony!”, urlò, andando a frantumare quella che era solo una sua immagine illusoria.

La bestia era sicuramente un avversario temibile, il solo guardarla gli inviava una spiacevole fitta lungo tutta la schiena, ricordandogli quando ne aveva saggiato la potenza sulle sue stesse ossa. Ma la forza spropositata di cui faceva sfoggio non era guidata da un intelletto alla sua altezza; era facile ingannarla, utilizzare delle distrazioni per rimanere fuori dalla sua portata, una delle prime cose che aveva imparato affrontando quel gruppo eterogeneo di creature sperdute che si fingevano eroi.

Non creò altre illusioni, limitandosi a guardare i mortali e Thor affrontare le ultime due creature d'ombra dall'alto di un albero, seduto su un ramo con le dita stretta allo scettro pulsante di potere che presto avrebbe rivolto contro di loro.

Non si sorprese che l'agente Barton fosse il primo a individuare la sua reale posizione; evitò la freccia diretta all'occhio sollevando l'indice della mano sinistra, mentre l'altra mano rimaneva sullo scettro.

“Quel bastardo è sull'albero vicino alla fontana!”, urlò l'arciere, prima di scoccare altre tre frecce in rapida successione, che lui non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a bloccare.

Thor colpì l'ombra che stava affrontando con Mjolnir, dissipando la sua essenza. L'altra creatura era già stata fatta a pezzi dalla bestia e non c'erano più diversivi; tutti gli occhi degli Avengers erano adesso puntati su di lui.

Scese a terra con un balzo, guardando la bestia caricare un nuovo assalto, questa volta verso il suo vero corpo di carne e sangue, solo per poi mandarla a schiantarsi contro un monumento distante qualche decina di metri con una scarica del proprio potere.

La magia cantava nelle sue vene, più intensa e obbediente di quanto fosse mai stata.

Era inebriante.

“Cominciavo a credere che non sareste venuti”.

La risposta di Barton fu un'altra freccia, questa volta imbevuta di potere. La lasciò esplodere contro lo scudo invisibile che aveva eretto a protezione del volto, alternando lo sguardo tra i suoi avversari con un sorriso. La belva si era appena ripresa per tentare un altro attacco quando la rispedì lontano, questa volta contro un albero, mentre Romanoff e Rogers si muovevano per prenderlo alle spalle.

Thor era l'unico a non essersi mosso, rimanendo al centro del suo campo visivo – al centro di ogni cosa, come sempre.

“Cosa vuoi fare, Loki?”, gli chiese, Mjolnir stretta in pugno ma tenuta lungo il fianco in quello che pareva uno sciocco tentativo di diplomazia. “Hai tu l'Uomo di Metallo, non è vero?”.

Approfittò della sua guardia abbassata per spedirgli contro un dardo di magia un attimo prima che Romanoff e Rogers lo attaccassero alle spalle.

“Stark sta godendo della mia ospitalità, lo posso confermare”.

Scagliò lontano da sé la donna e il capitano, per poi farsi trovare pronto a bloccare l'attacco di Thor, parando Mjolnir con il proprio scettro un istante prima che gli calasse sul cranio. Contrasse i muscoli nel tentativo di contrastare la maggiore forza di quello che un tempo aveva davvero considerato fratello, scavando dei solchi sul terreno mentre veniva costretto ad arretrare. Thor era così vicino che poteva sentire il suo respiro pervaso dall'eccitazione della battaglia, ma non c'era alcuna gioia selvaggia sul suo volto. I suoi occhi azzurri si puntarono nei suoi, e la rabbia che vi trovò era legata a una strana disperazione.

“Liberalo. Non è troppo tardi per risolvere tutto”.

Scoppiò a ridere, approfittando di un cedimento nell'impeto di Thor per richiamare il proprio potere e colpirlo con una stilettata di magia al fianco, in modo da allontanarlo da sé.

“Liberarlo? Questo implicherebbe averlo prigioniero”. Li guardò uno per uno, assaporando l'incertezza nei loro volti, mentre generava altre ombre per tenere occupata la bestia. “In realtà, credo che si sia stancato di giocare con voi agli eroi. Adesso preferisce giocare con me”.

“Cosa gli hai fatto, figlio di puttana?!”.

Se alle sue parole Thor e gli altri Avengers si erano incupiti, e un ruggito era risuonato dove le sue ombre venivano fatte a pezzi da pugni colossali, Barton aveva del tutto perso il controllo, proprio come aveva previsto. Perfino distante com'era poteva scorgere quel piacevole connubio di angoscia e collera sul suo volto tirato, tanto che non aveva dubbi quali pensieri e ricordi gli avessero invaso la testa al suo commento su Stark.

Avrebbe potuto giocare con lui, risvegliare le sue paure più profonde con qualche accenno che non sarebbe nemmeno stato una bugia, ma poi la mortale si insinuò al centro del suo campo visivo, catalizzando la sua attenzione su di sé.

“Mantenete la calma. Se avesse davvero Stark sotto controllo mentale, adesso lo avrebbe già mandato contro di noi”.

“Ben detto, agente Romanoff”, mormorò lui, prima di comparire alle sue spalle.

Subito la donna si voltò, una delle sue patetiche armi da mortale già puntata contro il suo volto – perché per quanto avesse un corpo fragile, era tanto addestrata da non avere esitazioni nemmeno quando veniva colta di sorpresa – ma già lui l'aveva presa per la gola, sollevandola di peso.

“L'Uomo di Metallo ha ancora la sua mente, ma ciò non toglie che ora lui sia mio”.

I proiettili che la mortale riuscì a sparargli rimbalzarono senza esito contro lo scudo di cui si era ammantato. Parò la successiva ginocchiata all'inguine con la coscia, incrociando i suoi occhi gelidi con un ghigno mentre serrava la presa sulla sua gola inerme fino a bloccarle il respiro.

“Mio da distruggere, proprio come lo sei tu”.

Per un attimo, tutto – la bestia che si gettava contro di lui solo per essere intrappolata in una palude appena generata dalla sua magia, Thor che urlava il suo nome, Rogers e Barton che cercavano di intervenire senza comprendere la loro impotenza di mortali – perse di significato e ogni sua percezione si focalizzò sul battito che risuonava sotto ai suoi polpastrelli, sulla gola che si contraeva nell'istintiva ricerca d'aria, dandogli la tentazione di rafforzare la presa fino a strapparle la vita.

Nemmeno allora riuscì a scorgere paura nello sguardo della spia, ma Romanoff non era una creatura che potesse mostrarsi spaventata per una semplice minaccia di morte. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per spezzare il suo spirito.

Prima di poter decidere quale fato riservarle, sollevò lo scettro in modo da intercettare lo scudo che Rogers gli aveva lanciato, poi si volse di scatto per usare la mortale come protezione, ponendola nella traiettoria delle due frecce scoccate da Barton. L'urlo inorridito dell'arciere gli strappò un sorriso, ma anche da quasi incosciente la donna doveva aver fatto appello a qualche ultima risorsa d'energia per esporre il fianco, in modo da venire colpita solo alla spalla e al braccio anziché al petto.

Mjolnir fischiò vicino alla sua schiena, così scagliò lontano il peso morto di Romanoff e scattò alla sua destra, andando poi a intercettare il martello con il proprio scettro. Mentre le braccia gli tremavano per la forza dell'impatto, si ritrovò specchiato nello sguardo familiare dell'uomo che aveva accompagnato la sua esistenza fin da quando erano bambini.

Si ritrasse dallo svantaggio di un confronto fisico teletrasportandosi alle sue spalle e solo l'istinto dell'asgardiano lo salvò da un affondo letale, quando Thor si scostò di quei centimetri necessari per farsi scivolare la lama sull'armatura anziché venirne trafitto da parte a parte.

“Lascialo andare, Loki”, gli ordinò poi, mulinando Mjolnir.

Lui riuscì a evitare il suo attacco per un soffio, sentendo il martello sfiorargli il fianco.

“E se anche lo facessi? Credete davvero che lui desideri tornare da voi?”.

Un altro scontro tra Mjolnir e il suo scettro, mentre incrociava lo sguardo corrucciato di Thor con un sorriso.

“Cosa intendi dire?”.

Ampliò il sorriso, malgrado stesse perdendo terreno, sospinto dalla forza maggiore dell'asgardiano.

“È il vostro prezioso Iron Man che vuole rifuggire la vostra presenza”.

Approfittò della sorpresa di Thor per colpirlo in pieno petto con la propria magia, mandandolo a volare lontano una ventina di metri, ma prima di poter infierire su di lui fu costretto a pararsi il volto dallo scudo di quell'irritante mortale che sembrava essere il capo del gruppo. Lo bersagliò con una seconda scarica di magia, guardandolo rotolare via per evitarla, ma già non poteva più soffermarsi su di lui perché, per quanto potere avesse infuso nella palude, le sue acque vischiose non riuscivano più a trattenere la bestia.

Si allontanò da tutti loro, controllando la situazione.

Thor si era appena rialzato, stordito ma altrimenti illeso. La bestia era già quasi del tutto uscita dalla palude.

Nei brevissimi minuti in cui non aveva più prestato attenzione agli altri mortali, Barton doveva aver abbandonato il suo rifugio sull'albero per arrivare al fianco della donna. Aveva già estratto le sue stesse frecce dal suo corpo e adesso stava finendo di bendarle la spalla, preoccupandosi per lei invece di contribuire al combattimento. _Così prevedibile_.

Romanoff era molto più soddisfacente: non aveva ancora ripreso fiato e già gli aveva lanciato uno di quei congegni esplosivi che i midgardiani parevano amare tanto. Bloccò l'esplosione prima che gli raggiungesse il volto, ammirando per un istante il fumo, le fiamme e i frammenti di metallo congelati nel tempo davanti ai suoi occhi; poi la lanciò contro la bestia, guardandola subire gli effetti che erano stati diretti a lui.

Rogers lo attaccò alle spalle proprio quando stava per teletrasportarsi addosso a Barton e Romanoff per dar loro il colpo di grazia. Non arrivò nemmeno a fargli male con il suo ridicolo pugno, ma lui si volse per restituirgli il favore, impattando contro il suo scudo.

Lo scudo venne poi usato per sospingerlo all'indietro, mentre il mortale lo incalzò con un secondo attacco.

“Stai mentendo, Tony non ci abbandonerebbe mai”.

Aveva parlato con la stessa certezza incrollabile che aveva sempre dimostrato Thor. La sicurezza di aver ragione, di conoscere la strada da percorrere, di avere tutte le risposte.

A Loki dava solo l'impulso di deturpare quello sguardo deciso con squarci vermigli, lasciando due buchi sanguinanti al posto degli occhi.

“Tu dici, capitano?”. Non gli concesse nemmeno l'onore di venire affrontato con la magia, mentre parava i suoi colpi e lo attaccava con lo scettro e con i pugni, mettendolo alle strette con la stessa facilità con cui lo aveva quasi sconfitto a Stoccarda. “Perché Stark adesso è molto diverso da come lo ricordate”.

 _Se solo sapessero_.

Il loro compagno era spezzato, li temeva, più ancora di quanto temesse lui. E lui _sapeva_ , aveva conosciuto la mente di Stark come forse nessuno degli altri Avengers si era mai avvicinato a fare. Lo capiva più di quanto sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare questo ridicolo mortale che si riempiva la bocca di grossi ideali come Thor e non aveva idea di cosa potesse nascondersi dietro a un sorriso.

Accolse l'attacco rabbioso di Rogers con una risata, bloccando il suo impeto senza arretrare nemmeno di un passo, per poi colpirlo alla schiena con una gomitata e farlo stramazzare al suolo con una ginocchiata in pieno volto.

Usò la magia per abbattere le frecce di Barton prima di ritrovarsele addosso, quindi premette un piede sul petto di Rogers per impedirgli di rialzarsi.

“In effetti, è tanto diverso che vorrei quasi invitarvi nella mia dimora per incontrarlo di persona”.

Fece per calare lo scettro su di lui, per trafiggergli la gola e spegnere ogni scintilla di vita da quegli occhi fastidiosi, ma il mortale ebbe la prontezza di sollevare lo scudo e intercettare con quello la sua lama .

“Qualunque cosa tu gli abbia fatto, riusciremo a salvarlo”.

Con una smorfia, Loki gli calciò via lo scudo, ma non avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi tanto a lungo a tormentare Rogers senza pensare al resto degli Avengers, perché l'attimo successivo si ritrovò premuto contro un albero, con Mjolnir contro la gola e gli occhi colmi di rabbia e disperazione di Thor fissi su di lui.

“Cessa questa follia, Loki. Posso perdonarti molte cose, ma non ti perdonerò la morte di un mio compagno”.

Lo scettro era a terra, a diversi metri di distanza e con Mjolnir come più che tangibile minaccia riusciva a stento a riprendere fiato. Appoggiò una mano al tronco dell'albero contro cui era imprigionato, rivolgendo al fratello di un tempo una smorfia che era per metà un ghigno.

“Cosa ti fa credere che io desideri il tuo perdono?”, esalò, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Tu per me non sei nulla”.

Lo sguardo ferito di Thor gli diede l'apertura che aspettava.

Mentre l'albero si dissolveva sotto al suo palmo, restituendogli la libertà di muoversi, si scostò da Mjolnir e usò l'altra mano per attaccare. Questa volta non lo colpì con un semplice pugnale lungo quanto le sue dita. La lama che congiurò e gli piantò nel ventre fino all'elsa riuscì a trapassarlo da parte a parte.

“Sei sempre così ingenuo”, sibilò, ritirando la spada e guardandolo crollare in ginocchio con la mano stretta futilmente alla ferita.

“Fratello...”.

Il suo ghigno si mutò del tutto in una smorfia.

“Non lo sono mai stato”.

Bloccando con uno scudo invisibile la pioggia di frecce con cui Barton cercava invano di fermarlo, sollevò la spada per dargli il colpo di grazia. Ebbe appena il tempo di realizzare che negli occhi azzurri fissi su di lui non c'era alcuna rabbia a mitigare il dolore, quando un pugno colossale infranse le sue difese e lo mandò a schiantarsi contro un albero lontano.

Fu in piedi in un attimo, malgrado potesse sentire un paio di costole fratturate e la scarica di tosse da cui venne attraversato gli spedisse lampi d'agonia lungo tutti i nervi. Subito richiamò lo scettro, stringendolo con dita salde; poi lo puntò verso gli alberi, animandone un paio per creare un diversivo che gli permettesse di distogliere da sé l'attenzione della bestia, mentre la magia si insinuava nella sua carne per saldare ciò quel pugno aveva spezzato.

Non aveva altre ferite, solo qualche graffio e diversi lividi.

Non appena il dolore scomparve, staccò la mano dal fianco per intercettare una delle frecce di Barton. La soppesò un istante, poi intrecciò a essa una minima quantità del suo potere e la rispedì al mittente. Sorrise quando il mortale fu costretto a gettarsi al suolo da un'altezza di cinque metri per evitare l'esplosione che inghiottì l'albero su cui si era appostato.

Il sorriso divenne una risata, mentre si accingeva a dare i tocchi finali alla propria vittoria.

Sentiva il sangue colargli da un taglio sulla fronte e macchiargli il volto, infastidendogli l'occhio sinistro, ma non gli importava. Sangue, dolore, disperazione... erano tutte percezioni da assaporare come fossero l'essenza della sua stessa immortalità. Erano il motivo per cui lui esisteva, l'unico significato di cui avesse bisogno per giustificare la propria presenza in un mondo che non era destinato a ospitarlo.

Continuò ad animare un albero dopo l'altro per distrarre la bestia, godendo del proprio trionfo contro avversari che avevano appena perso il loro più forte campione.

Gli Avengers sarebbero potuti essere utili contro Thanos. Se non i due agenti e Rogers, almeno Thor e la bestia avrebbero rappresentato dei vantaggi indiscutibili. Ma tutto cessava di significato dinanzi al Distruttore dei Mondi. Al suo incedere non sarebbe sopravvissuto nulla e nessuno, e allora non c'erano motivazioni per cui non si potesse divertire.

Si asciugò il sangue che gli aveva invaso metà del proprio campo visivo, osservando ghignante i suoi avversari.

Lui era stato la causa di tutto. Li aveva feriti, aveva approfittato delle loro debolezze per prenderli alla sprovvista, avrebbe davvero potuto essere la causa della loro fine.

Come un mostro, si gloriava delle sue vittorie nel dolore e nel sangue di coloro che osavano sfidarlo.

 

_E parte di lui era ancora prigioniera di Thanos, parte di lui era nella sala delle reliquie, era pervasa nell'orrore di una pelle non sua, era nel vuoto che cadeva senza fine, era con le mani strette attorno al collo di Stark, era in piedi a fissare il suo corpo squassato dall'agonia._

_Era al sicuro nel suo rifugio, a guardare il suo stesso riflesso rispecchiato in occhi troppo acuti._

“ _Ma tu non vuoi essere un mostro”._

 

Ma lo era, lo era davvero, e ciò che lo circondava era solo la prova più immediata.

Thor era accasciato su se stesso, mentre si schermava con un braccio lo squarcio sul ventre che grondava sangue; la donna era di nuovo in piedi, con il braccio e la spalla bendati rozzamente e il braccio sano stretto a una delle sue inutili armi, pallida ma decisa. Barton era su qualche albero a scoccare una freccia dopo l'altra, tutte precise al millimetro e tutte inutili contro le sue protezioni.

“Clint, vai ad aiutare Thor, Natasha, di copertura. A tenere a bada Loki ci penso io”, disse una voce chiara e carica d'autorità.

Il capitano lo stava sfidando, scudo di nuovo in mano e ancora illeso.

Lasciò la bestia a lottare contro un paio dei propri riflessi, per poi teletrasportarsi davanti a Rogers. Il mortale era stato furbo a mantenersi le spalle coperte da uno degli alberi più grandi del parco, ma non aveva speranze contro di lui. Deviò lontano il suo scudo, prima di schivare un paio di pugni e colpirlo al plesso solare con un calcio.

L'attimo successo, senza dargli il tempo di riprendere fiato, lo inchiodò all'albero trafiggendogli il ventre con lo scettro.

Perfino attraverso la maschera lo vide impallidire, gli occhi che si dilatavano per il dolore e lo stupore di ritrovarsi sconfitto con tale facilità.

Avrebbe riso, se solo non fosse stato preda di una rabbia che gli occludeva la gola.

“Questa volta non sto giocando con voi mortali”, sibilò, rigirando lo scettro nelle sue carni.

Il capitano urlò, le mani che scivolavano sull'asta già viscida del suo sangue nel vano tentativo di togliersela di dosso. Sarebbe rimasto ad assaporare la sua morte, perché c'era un limite anche a ciò che un mortale potenziato come Rogers potesse sopportare, quando un sibilo percepito forse più dal suo istinto che dal suo udito lo fece voltare.

“Hulk vuole Tony!”.

Fece appena in tempo a sollevare una mano per schermarsi con un incantesimo difensivo, prima che il pugno della bestia impattasse a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. La barriera resse a stento, tremolando dinanzi alla forza spaventosa di quell'essere mentre lui ansimava per lo sforzo di mantenere la concentrazione.

“Lui non vuole tornare da voi”.

“Hulk salva Tony e Steve!”.

Alla bestia fu sufficiente un secondo pugno per spezzare le sue difese e scagliarlo lontano per il semplice contraccolpo. Prima che un terzo attacco giungesse a ferirlo o peggio, si immerse nella magia che scorreva nello scettro – la _sua_ magia, quella che gli apparteneva dalla nascita e quella della scheggia del Tesseract che aveva reso sua un frammento alla volta – per riversarne un'ondata furiosa contro la bestia, in un'esplosione di energia verde che la ricacciò lontano.

Si rialzò a fatica, senza smettere di bersagliare il suo avversario con pura magia.

La belva si contorceva, ruggendo la sua rabbia e il suo dolore senza riuscire a contrastare il potere che la stava inchiodando al suolo, il suo corpo tremava, la sua pelle si apriva in squarci profondi, ma anche con la sua capacità di rigenerazione non era in grado di rialzarsi per lottare ancora.

Poter ridurre all'impotenza un avversario tanto spaventoso era esaltante, e lui continuò a infierire fino a quando l'utilizzo continuo della propria magia lo lasciò con le gambe deboli e il respiro ricacciato in gola. Richiuse le mani a pugno per interrompere il flusso di energia, ansimante, mentre il mostro verde tremava senza muoversi perfino ora che l'assalto contro di lui era cessato.

Chiuse gli occhi un istante per recuperare le forze sufficienti a reggersi, poi fece dardeggiare lo sguardo verso gli Avengers ancora coscienti.

“Sarebbe il momento giusto per inginocchiarvi e implorare il mio perdono, mortali”, commentò, alternando lo sguardo tra Romanoff, china sul corpo esanime di Rogers, e Barton, sull'albero più vicino.

“Tu, maledetto mostro...” ringhiò l'arciere, prima che uno strale di magia lo colpisse al petto, facendolo precipitare al suolo.

“Mostro, agente Barton? Eppure trovavi così _appagante_ obbedirmi”.

Sollevò ancora la mano, aspettando di vederlo rimettersi in piedi per porre fine alla sua vita.

“Adesso basta, Loki!”.

Un fulmine discese su di lui, squarciò il suo scudo e penetrò le sue difese in una bruciante stilettata di dolore che gli aggredì i nervi, sbalzandolo via fino a farlo schiantare contro un monumento, frantumandolo. Si rimise in piedi prima ancora di riprendere fiato, attento a nascondere il più possibile quanto incerto fosse il proprio passo e quanto stesse ansimando. L'utilizzo continuo della magia aveva prosciugato buona parte delle sue energie, ma i suoi avversari erano molto più esausti e feriti di lui.

Puntò lo scettro verso Thor, in piedi a una decina di metri da lui, Mjolnir in mano e ventre imbrattato di sangue, dove si poteva scorgere una fasciatura.

“Avrei dovuto finirti subito”, sibilò, prima di convogliare la magia nel suolo del parco, innalzando due muri che subito si abbatterono sulla sua sagoma immobile, un sudario di terra ed erba che lo avrebbe stritolato divenendo la sua tomba.

Per un attimo parve che l'unico figlio di Odino e l'erede di Asgard sarebbe morto così, senza una lama a trafiggergli il petto. Poi un bagliore squarciò quel tumulo improvvisato e il potere di Mjolnir si espanse in un'ondata di bianco accecante. Quando Loki riuscì a rimettere a fuoco l'ambiente che lo circondava, incrociò la sagoma ansimante ma ancora viva di Thor, circondata dai brandelli della sua prigione.

Senza consentirgli di contrattaccare, si appellò alla magia che gli rimaneva, duplicandosi per poterlo aggredirlo dai due lati.

Per qualche prezioso minuto non ci fu altro che il cozzare del metallo, il suo scettro contro Mjolnir, colpi che si susseguivano in un combattimento in cui non c'era spazio per altri contendenti, come se ogni passo delle loro vite li avesse portati infine a quella che sarebbe stata l'unica possibile conclusione del loro rapporto.

_Il mostro contro l'asgardiano, vediamo chi vincerà, Odinson._

Quando il suo doppio venne cancellato da un fulmine, riuscì a cogliere Thor alle spalle, assestandogli una stoccata con l'impugnatura dello scettro solo per poi doversi parare con la magia in modo da non ricevere Mjolnir contro il fianco.

Erano entrambi esausti e feriti, i movimenti resi rigidi e sofferti da ciò che già avevano subito. Ma loro non erano due mortali, potevano ancora lottare.

“Sei già stanco, Odinson?”, lo accusò, dopo che lo ebbe colpito ancora, questa volta trafiggendolo al braccio.

Aveva appena ritratto lo scettro per un secondo affondo, quando un fulmine lo fece crollare al suolo, con la bocca invasa dal suo stesso sangue e un'ustione pulsante al lato sinistro del corpo.

Rimettersi in piedi gli costò tutte le sue energie, ma l'attimo successivo era di nuovo all'attacco.

Come sempre, Thor pareva usare lo scontro per cercare un riavvicinamento, quasi fosse convinto che se avesse potuto guardarlo negli occhi per un tempo sufficiente, lui avrebbe accettato le sue parole e un viaggio di ritorno verso il luogo che per secoli era stato la sua illusione di casa. Questa volta, tuttavia, non c'era la solita arroganza nei suoi occhi, solo una tristezza che gli invecchiava i lineamenti.

“Sei ancora in tempo per fermarti, Loki. Dimostrami che non sei il mostro che tutti ti credono”.

Intercettò Mjolnir a mezz'aria con lo scettro, appellandosi a tutte le sue forze per non cedere terreno.

“Ma tu sai chi sono, Odinson. Tu sai _cosa_ sono”.

Thor scosse la testa, ricercando ancora i suoi occhi dopo un altro attacco. Ed era uno sguardo disperato, il suo, ma al tempo stesso carico di testardaggine.

“Tu sei mio fratello”.

“Basta con le menzogne!”. Abbatté lo scettro su di lui solo per vederselo parato da Mjolnir, poi ci provò una seconda volta, spinto dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione “Vi consegnerò il vostro prezioso compagno solo quando i tormenti che gli sto infliggendo l'avranno reso irriconoscibile”.

“ _Parlami un po' di te. Cosa è andato storto nella sua vita?”, e c'era quel gelido orrore sulle sue braccia, e sangue e vuoto e solitudine._

“Avrete il suo corpo senza vita, ma saprete che il vostro amico era morto ben prima che il suo cuore smettesse di battere”.

Con un suono simile a un ringhio, Thor riuscì a respingerlo, costringendolo a indietreggiare.

“Smettila, Loki! Tu non sei così!”.

“Così come, Odinson? Un mostro?”.

Scoppiò a ridere, perché Thor non imparava mai, neppure dopo tutti quei secoli. Lanciò contro di lui una scarica di energia verde che venne parata da Mjolnir, la prima e più evidente delle ingiustizie subite; poi continuò a bersagliarlo di colpi e magia, a parare i suoi attacchi e a schivarli quando erano portati con troppa forza, senza che la fatica e il dolore per le ferite smorzassero la sua risata.

Con la mano stretta allo scettro, la bocca piena di sangue e il suo potere che si scontrava con l'antica magia di cui il suo falso fratello era stato investito, ridere gli sembrava l'unica reazione capace di sovrastare i suoi pensieri.

Li avrebbe uccisi tutti, anche Thor, se fosse riuscito. E poi avrebbe completato l'opera, strappando il cuore di metallo dal torace di Stark e guardando agonizzare l'unico uomo che fosse mai riuscito a leggergli dentro.

_Ma tu non vuoi essere un mostro._

Mjolnir lo colpì in pieno petto mentre ancora rideva, annegando il suono del suo trionfo in un gorgoglio di sangue. Era stato sufficiente un istante di distrazione, non perché il suo potere fosse venuto meno, ma perché il ricordo di Stark, delle sue parole e dei suoi occhi che capivano troppo gli si era insinuato a forza nei pensieri

E adesso le sue costole e il suo sterno erano in frantumi, c'era un incendio nei suoi polmoni e lui stava perdendo, perdendo per uno stupido istante dedicato al suo prigioniero.

Cercò di riprendere il respiro e formulare un incantesimo di cura attraverso l'agonia che gli straziava il petto – ma non era nulla di davvero terribile, nulla in confronto alla vista delle proprie braccia che mutavano colore per rivelare una verità inaccettabile, nulla in confronto agli orrori di Thanos e al vuoto in cui aveva rischiato di sparire.

Poi ci fu un guizzo agli angoli del suo campo visivo, un istante vivido quanto un millennio che gli fece sgranare gli occhi per l'assurdità del proprio errore. La prima freccia di Barton venne deviata dallo scettro che era riuscito a porre a protezione del volto mentre ancora tentava di recuperare le fila della propria magia. La seconda gli perforò la placca dorata dell'armatura all'altezza della terza costola e penetrò un paio di centimetri nel suo fianco.

“Obbedienza un cazzo, figlio di puttana”, disse Barton da qualche parte sopra di lui, un mormorio nitido quanto un urlo di guerra.

La freccia incastrata nel suo corpo pulsava di pericolo e potere. Tossendo sangue, la estrasse e la gettò via, prima di attingere a ciò che rimaneva dei propri poteri per teletrasportarsi nella sicurezza del proprio rifugio, in modo da evitare che altri attacchi gli impedissero la ritirata; mentre si concentrava sull'incantesimo, si accorse troppo tardi che un frammento della punta, ciò che pulsava di pericolo e potere, era rimasta conficcata nelle sue carni.

Prima che potesse allontanarla da sé ci fu un flash accecante e poi il dolore inghiottì ogni altra percezione.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitolo 30: Survivors**

 

“Avanti, cedi”, borbottò, mentre cercava di estrarre l'ultima vite senza rischiare di amputarsi un dito con il coltello da carne.

Per quanto grande e poco maneggevole, era lo strumento più adatto per porre le prime basi per un piano di fuga, ora che aveva una lavatrice nuova di zecca a portata di mano. E una lavatrice significava una riserva di componenti che avrebbero potuto servirgli per assemblare un'arma o un congegno capace di abbattere le sbarre invisibili della magia da cui era tenuto prigioniero in quella casa. Ancora non aveva in mente un'idea precisa di _cosa_ costruire, ma non c'erano molte altre risorse tecnologiche che potesse depredare senza farsi scoprire e non si sarebbe mai perdonato per la perdita di quella possibilità, se Loki avesse deciso di rimandare la lavatrice dal luogo in cui l'aveva presa, ora che era servita al suo scopo.

Per la prima volta dopo mesi interi si sentiva almeno in parte l'uomo che era stato un tempo.

Il guizzo di eccitazione e impazienza al semplice pensiero di lavorare su una nuova invenzione lo aveva colto come un bagno caldo in seguito a centinaia di docce gelate, come il primo bicchiere di alcol che il dio gli aveva concesso dopo tutto quel tempo d'astinenza.

Con le dita che immaginavano di tracciare cavi, transistor e resistenze, e la mente focalizzata su un nuovo progetto da concretizzare in una soluzione reale, l'incapacità di prendere in mano il proprio destino si era dissolta, soppiantata da un'irrequietezza carica di entusiasmo.

Sarebbe fuggito.

Questa volta c'era la magia a imprigionarlo, non una grotta invasa di sabbia e sangue e guardata a vista da terroristi sconosciuti, e lui era davvero solo, senza un compagno di prigionia e privo perfino degli attrezzi più comuni da utilizzare come armi per creare il proprio cammino di salvezza; ma rimaneva pur sempre Tony Stark, una consapevolezza che non era più accantonata in qualche angolo buio della sua mente.

La prima parte del piano era semplice: utilizzare il coltello come cacciavite improvvisato e recuperare dalla lavatrice più risorse possibili, mentre nella sua testa si formavano le più svariate idee sul come generare in modo artificiale un campo antimagia che disturbasse gli incantesimi a protezione della porta o delle finestre.

L'assenza di Jarvis era quasi un dolore fisico, abituato com'era ad averlo sempre come interlocutore e indispensabile aiuto finché era in laboratorio, ma questo non gli impediva di visualizzare mentalmente ciò che non poteva avere come ologramma.

Poi avrebbe trovato il modo di rendere il proprio progetto un'invenzione concreta, a costo di smontare pezzo per pezzo la lavatrice, il frigo e l'impianto elettrico della casa di Loki, sperando che il dio non tornasse proprio in quel momento.

Infine avrebbe dimostrato che non c'era nulla di superiore alla tecnologia e che nessuno poteva tenere prigioniero Tony Stark, segnando un punto contro la magia che lo imprigionava. E dopo...

E dopo non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, dove si sarebbe rifugiato, se avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di far sapere a Pepper – Pepper, che gli mancava e lo terrorizzava al tempo stesso, che magari adesso stava piangendo la sua scomparsa e che non aveva smesso di soffrire a causa sua nemmeno dopo aver rotto con lui – e agli altri Avengers che era vivo. Ma non aveva importanza, a questo avrebbe pensato in un secondo momento. Intanto doveva concentrarsi solo sul pensiero di fuggire, così da non dover più dipendere dai sadici capricci di un dio lunatico.

Rinnovò i suoi sforzi per far cedere la vite, emettendo un suono di esultanza quando finalmente la sentì girare sotto al coltello. Una manciata di secondi più tardi, la mise assieme al mucchietto di altre viti di varie dimensioni, cavi e componenti del motore che era già riuscito a estrarre dalla lavatrice. Adesso non gli rimaneva che decidere se la scheda di controllo potesse avere qualche utilità o se invece lasciarla all'interno.

Rafforzò la presa sul coltello, guardandosi attorno come se si aspettasse a ogni momento di veder comparire Loki.

Non si sarebbe affatto sorpreso di scoprire che il dio fosse rimasto invisibile ad assistere ai suoi sforzi di smontare la lavatrice senza gli strumenti adatti, per poi comparire a lavoro finito per deriderlo e punirlo. Tuttavia, dai vaghi ricordi che gli si erano impressi nella mente mentre il dolore gli percorreva ogni singolo nervo come un incendio sottopelle, non gli pareva che quel bastardo potesse essere nello stato d'animo abbastanza controllato da architettare una simile messinscena.

Era stato furioso, in preda a una collera di cui Tony aveva scontato le prime avvisaglie sul suo stesso corpo. Solo che, invece di finirlo, se n'era andato, in un'uscita di scena terribilmente simile a una fuga.

Quasi gli sfuggì un sorriso, malgrado tutto.

Doveva aver colpito a fondo per strappargli una simile reazione, considerando che per una volta non aveva davvero voluto provocarlo; ma una verità scovata quasi per caso bruciava peggio di un attacco mirato, a chi cercava di sfuggirla, e lui lo aveva sperimentato sulla sua stessa pelle.

Mollò il coltello, andando sovrappensiero a tamburellare con due dita sulla superficie del Reattore.

A più di un'ora dalla scomparsa di Loki, aveva smesso di maledirlo e gli strascichi di quella terribile agonia si erano attenuati a sufficienza da consentirgli di pensare a lui senza associarlo per forza a una morte orribile.

Non che si sentisse in vena di perdonare: quando il dio fosse tornato, avrebbe trovato un modo per pareggiare i conti, facendogli provare almeno una parte della sofferenza che gli aveva straziato i nervi con quell'ultimo incantesimo; ma la rabbia nei suoi confronti aveva lasciato spazio al solito misto di frustrazione e curiosità, e la loro ultima discussione si ripeteva nella sua mente come il molesto ronzio di una zanzara impossibile da scacciare.

Mentre si alzava dal pavimento per nascondere i pezzi della lavatrice nelle tasche dei pantaloni più asciutti, si permise di abbandonare per qualche minuto la ricerca ossessiva di un congegno in grado di annullare la magia che circondava la casa e tornare invece ad analizzare la reazione del dio.

Si stava soffermando sullo sguardo troppo disperato di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere solo un bastardo assassino, quando all'improvviso l'aria attorno a lui si fece opprimente, quasi fosse aumentata di peso.

Con la pelle d'oca, uscì dal bagno giusto in tempo per veder comparire al centro del salotto una luce verde, più intensa del solito incantesimo che preannunciava di qualche millesimo di secondo l'arrivo del dio.

Per un attimo non successe nulla: c'era solo l'aria carica di elettricità e nessun suono turbava il silenzio tranne il rapido battito del suo stesso cuore. Poi dalla luce emerse Loki, e lui non poté impedirsi un passo indietro, la bocca aperta per la sorpresa di una visione totalmente inaspettata, perché il dio stava grondando sangue sul lindo pavimento del salotto, aveva chiazze di sangue sulla sua armatura contorta e deformata, vermiglio sull'oro e sul nero dei vestiti a brandelli, sangue anche sulla sua fronte e su parte del volto e sui capelli disordinati che non erano più nascosti dall'elmo con le corna; c'era sangue dappertutto e in così grande quantità che non si capiva come lui potesse avere le forze di reggersi in piedi o anche solo essere ancora vivo.

Occhi già velati dall'incoscienza si posarono su di lui, vagando sul suo volto come se cercassero di metterlo a fuoco. Puntandogli contro lo scettro con mano tremante, mentre l'altra mano era posata sul ventre, Loki avanzò di un passo, prima di di stramazzare al suolo senza un suono.

Tony si ritrovò a fissare la sua sagoma esanime senza riuscire a respirare. Malgrado tutta la sua intelligenza, il suo cervello pareva inceppato nell'immagine del dio, formidabile avversario e attuale carceriere, steso inerme di fronte a lui.

Era la prima volta che poteva davvero avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, una situazione così assurda da fargli temere una trappola.

Si volse per guardare rapido dietro la sua schiena, ma invece di un secondo Loki i suoi occhi incrociarono solo la finestra del bagno da cui si poteva scorgere l'azzurro del cielo e l'infinito orizzonte che era il solito panorama di una casa immersa nel nulla.

Si riscosse con un sussulto, riprendendo a respirare mentre di nuovo i suoi occhi si fissavano sul dio. L'incantesimo che gli impediva di uscire sembrava ancora attivo e le sue migliori possibilità di poterlo infrangere erano rappresentate da un nemico.

Lo stesso nemico che lo aveva imprigionato e che adesso giaceva in una pozza di sangue, più simile a un cadavere che a un ferito a cui prestare soccorso.

_Oh cazzo._

 

 

 

La spalla le pulsava, le ferite che scavavano la sua carne fino all'osso erano come fuoco liquido lungo i suoi nervi, un dolore da cui le risultava sempre più difficile schermarsi perfino abituata com'era a sopportare senza cedimenti ogni genere di sofferenza.

Lo scontro con Loki l'aveva portata al limite della propria resistenza e adesso, a distanza di un paio d'ore, era esausta come non le capitava da mesi, ma ancora non poteva permettersi di rilassarsi e scivolare nel conforto dell'incoscienza.

Doveva rimanere lucida e poter pensare, per questo aveva rifiutato antidolorifici più forti di un leggero anestetico locale, rispondendo con un'occhiata gelida ai medici che le avevano ordinato di riposarsi almeno fino al giorno successivo.

Scivolando come un'ombra lungo i corridoi dell'ospedale, riuscì ad allargare indisturbata il tragitto dalla stanza dove Thor e Clint la stavano aspettando alla caffetteria. Steve era ancora in osservazione, per quanto la sua resistenza sovrumana lo mantenesse fuori pericolo di vita: la lama che lo aveva passato da parte a parte era andata pericolosamente vicino alla colonna vertebrale e i medici desideravano attendere il suo risveglio prima di fargli abbandonare la terapia intensiva.

E poi c'era Bruce...

Indurì la linea delle sue labbra.

Bruce era crollato una volta arrivati i soccorsi e non si era svegliato nemmeno quando lo avevano caricato su un veicolo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per portarlo nel loro ospedale. Quella era stata l'ultima volta che Natasha lo aveva visto.

Un ufficiale medico le aveva riferito ordini provenienti da Fury sul tenerlo in isolamento, una precauzione per avere la certezza che lo stress non scatenasse la trasformazione una volta che lui avesse recuperato conoscenza; da qui la necessità di fornirgli una stanza rinforzata in un'altra ala rispetto a dove si trovavano Thor, Clint e Steve. L'ubicazione della stanza era un'informazione che non le era stata concessa, ma già quel breve giro per l'ospedale le aveva dato un'idea più che precisa al riguardo.

Nel corridoio ovest, due infermieri l'avevano oltrepassata con un'espressione tesa. Al più giovane tremavano le mani. La porta che, a detta dell'insegna, portava a un'area radiologica ad alta contaminazione, poteva essere aperta solo tramite una tessera magnetica di livello di sicurezza più elevato rispetto a quella che lei possedeva.

La dottoressa al banco dell'accettazione poco lontano non aveva smesso un attimo di sorvegliare quell'entrata malgrado stesse fingendo di scrivere al computer.

Senza rallentare il passo né guardare direttamente la porta chiusa, Natasha raggiunse la caffetteria dove si prese due caffè. Ne bevve subito uno mentre tornava sui propri passi, questa volta accorciando il tragitto, senza smettere di ripensare allo scontro che si era tenuto solo qualche ora prima.

 

_La scomparsa di Loki dopo quell'esplosione che era parsa una disperata vittoria strappata all'ultimo respiro li aveva lasciati storditi, un epilogo a cui nessuno aveva mirato, considerando quanto mortale fosse diventato il loro scontro._

_In un silenzio sporco di sangue, Natasha si era costretta a muoversi per andare a sostenere Thor, che era caduto in ginocchio tenendosi il ventre. Perfino con il corpo devastato dalla ferita che lo perforava da parte a parte, gli occhi del dio erano rimasti fissi sul punto in cui Loki si era smaterializzato, come se fossero incapaci di staccarsi da quell'immagine._

_Non aveva fatto in tempo a raggiungerlo, tuttavia, perché un movimento ben più pericoloso l'aveva spinta a cambiare direzione._

_Hulk si era rimesso in piedi barcollante, più esausto e indebolito di quanto lei l'avesse mai visto; ma la rabbia sempre pronta a concretizzarsi in una furia omicida e a guidarlo in battaglia si era liberata in un ruggito spaventoso, mentre i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue cercavano invano il proprio avversario._

_Natasha gli si era avvicinata poco a poco, un lento passo dopo l'altro, con la spalla ferita che pulsava di un dolore sempre più consistente ora che con la fine del combattimento l'adrenalina stava lasciando spazio alla fatica._

_Si era fermata solo quando la distanza tra loro si era ridotta a meno di due metri e allora il suo sguardo stravolto si era posato su di lei._

“ _Abbiamo bisogno di Bruce”._

_Per un lunghissimo attimo, mentre manteneva gli occhi nei suoi senza nemmeno battere le palpebre e ignorava l'istinto di muoversi e fuggire da quel pericolo che metteva in allarme ogni fibra del suo essere, aveva creduto che il pugno dell'Hulk si sarebbe abbattuto sulla sua testa, ponendo fine alla sua esistenza in un tripudio di sangue e ossa sbriciolate. Poi la sua sagoma si era rimpicciolita poco a poco, il verde che si ritraeva dalla sua figura come se stesse cambiando pelle, e alla fine a fronteggiarla con il volto grigio di stanchezza era rimasto solo Bruce._

“ _Na... tasha”, aveva esalato, barcollando._

_Subito lei gli era andata accanto, sostenendolo per quanto le fosse possibile con il proprio corpo allo stremo._

“ _I medici dello S.H.I.E.L.D. saranno qui a minuti, ma se riesci a muoverti ci saresti d'aiuto”._

_Una rapida occhiata le era stata sufficiente per considerare le condizioni dei due compagni. Thor era ancora inginocchiato al suolo, sconfitto da una ferita che aveva ripreso a strappargli la vita una goccia di sangue alla volta, mentre Steve, sotto le cure sommarie di Clint, si muoveva appena senza riuscire nemmeno a mettersi seduto._

_Bruce aveva seguito il suo sguardo in silenzio, il corpo teso premuto contro il suo._

_Avrebbe potuto fuggire, anche esausto com'era._

_Gli sarebbe stato sufficiente richiamare l'Hulk e attingere alla sua rabbia inesauribile per trovare le energie sufficienti a continuare la fuga cominciata quella mattina, prima ancora dell'arrivo di Loki._

_Invece era rimasto._

_E pur senza attrezzature né una vera e propria convalida come dottore, aveva fatto in modo che tutti respirassero ancora quando i rinforzi medici dello S.H.I.E.L.D. erano infine arrivati._

 

La porta chiusa si stagliava davanti al suo sguardo, tagliandola fuori da una stanza da cui proveniva solo silenzio. Esitò un istante prima di entrare.

Aveva trascorso le ultime ore ad analizzare ogni più piccolo dettaglio dello scontro con Loki, alla ricerca di un indizio sul luogo in cui Tony era tenuto e al tempo stesso di una crepa che le avrebbe permesso di penetrare attraverso le difese del dio, o di punti deboli da usare contro di lui.

Considerando anche l'incessante pensiero di Bruce, non aveva avuto un vero momento di tranquillità da quando era suonato l'allarme e le sue energie ormai erano agli sgoccioli.

Per un solo attimo desiderò tornare nella propria camera, non quella alla Stark Tower, ma presso lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Si sarebbe potuta stendere su un letto che sapeva di pulito e di nessun altro, per poi chiudere gli occhi, riposarsi e smettere di pensare, come quando non esistevano gli Avengers, solo la missione successiva a quella appena compiuta, e ogni aspetto della sua vita era un facile susseguirsi di ordini con come unica responsabilità quella di premere il grilletto quando fosse giunto il momento più opportuno. Ma non poteva lasciarsi andare.

Se fosse crollata lei, non sarebbe più rimasto nulla a tenere in piedi la loro squadra.

Fece un sospiro appena più profondo del normale, poi abbassò la maniglia ed entrò.

“Cominciavo a pensare che tu fossi fuggita con il mio caffè”, la accolse Clint, accennando un sorriso tirato, anche se gli occhi che incrociarono i suoi contenevano una sfumatura interrogativa.

Gli porse il bicchiere senza ricambiare il sorriso, sfiorandogli due dita.

“C'era più coda del previsto”.

Mentre si accomodava sulla sedia accanto a quella dov'era Clint, spostò lo sguardo su Thor, steso a letto e assorto in chissà quali pensieri. Che fossero incentrati sulla battaglia appena terminata o su ricordi di un tempo più piacevole, carichi di rimpianto per un fratello perduto, Natasha era sicura di non sbagliare nel ritenerli la causa primaria della ruga sulla sua fronte, anziché il dolore.

Era cosciente, così come lo era stato per tutto il tempo successivo allo scontro, malgrado il sangue perso e i minuti fin troppo lunghi passati a combattere con una ferita che per un qualsiasi terrestre sarebbe stata mortale.

Anche adesso, con l'aria tirata e l'addome nudo coperto di bende, non risultava davvero indifeso; o forse era ciò a cui Natasha aveva assistito a renderlo una minaccia a prescindere dal suo stato di salute.

Sapevano tutti che Thor e Loki si definivano dei, ma solo in quell'ultimo scontro era stato chiaro cosa questo significasse. Il potere distruttivo che avevano mostrato, assieme a una resistenza difficile da concepire, li poneva ben al di sopra di qualsiasi nemico o alleato lei si fosse ritrovata a fronteggiare.

C'era baratro, tra loro.

Perfino un superuomo come Captain America non poteva reggere il confronto e il suo stesso addestramento di spia impallidiva dinanzi a due esseri dotati di simili capacità. _Perfino l'Hulk era stato fermato..._

“Thor, ti dispiace se ti chiedo una cosa riguardo a Loki?”.

Gli occhi remoti del dio tornarono sul presente, posandosi sul suo volto.

“Chiedi senza timore. Io... se posso soddisfare la tua curiosità lo farò”, le rispose con un'insolita titubanza, cauto dopo che Clint era stato sul punto di aggredirlo per la sua ultima risposta.

 

_Era successo una volta che Thor era uscito dalla sala operatoria, quando la sua capacità di guarigione accelerata aveva convinto i medici a non dover temere per la sua vita se anche lo avessero lasciato da solo, consentendo così a loro tre di condividere la stanza senza interferenze esterne._

_Passati i primi minuti di conversazione sporadica sulle reciproche ferite, Natasha gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni su ciò che aveva detto Loki durante lo scontro, i suoi continui rimandi all'essere un mostro, a cui Thor si era opposto con veemenza sufficiente a dimostrare di sapere cosa stesse passando per la sua testa._

_Non le era sfuggito il fatto che il comportamento di un nemico solitamente più propenso a godere del caos scatenato fosse guidato da rabbia distruttrice priva di controllo._

Un mostro.

_Lì era la sua debolezza, un modo per entrargli davvero sotto la pelle, la chiave per distruggerlo e segnare un punto a proprio favore, dopo che Loki l'aveva ingannata così bene sull'Eliovelivolo durante quel primo confronto di un anno prima._

_Ci ripensava ancora, riconoscendola come la più cocente delle sue sconfitte, perché si era lasciata prendere per mano da un maestro delle menzogne credendo di guidare lei stessa il cammino, per poi ritrovarsi invece in balia di una messinscena così abilmente orchestrata da divenirne uno dei tanti burattini. Era stata cieca, quel giorno; cieca e ingenua a sottovalutare chi aveva avuto secoli e secoli per affinare la propria lingua nell'arte dell'inganno e per addestrarsi a rendere l'illusione più vera della realtà. Non avrebbe commesso due volte quell'errore._

“ _Non è un mio segreto da rivelare”, era stata la risposta di Thor quando lei aveva cercato informazioni che potessero darle un vantaggio._

_Clint era balzato in piedi di scatto, i pugni contratti e il volto livido._

“ _Quel bastardo ci ha quasi uccisi tutti e forse ha ucciso Tony, e tu ancora lo proteggi?!”._

_Tra tutti loro, era quello che aveva subito meno ripercussioni durante lo scontro. Qualche livido, una caviglia slogata a causa della caduta dall'albero quando Loki lo aveva preso di mira e una leggera ustione alla spalla dove l'incantesimo lo aveva sfiorato. Eppure Natasha era stata sicura che in uno scontro con Thor sarebbe stato ucciso in pochi minuti._

_Si era intromessa tra loro prima di scoprire se davvero sarebbero venuti alle mani e, nel caso, se ci sarebbero stati una vittima e un carnefice o semplicemente due uomini che facevano a pugni._

“ _Spostati, Natasha”, aveva ringhiato Clint, allungando un braccio nella sua direzione come per minacciare di allontanarla con la forza. Erano passate settimane dall'ultima volta in cui l'aveva chiamata con il suo nome intero._

“ _No”._

_Si erano sfidati in silenzio per quasi un minuto, prima che lui abbassasse lo sguardo._

“ _Natasha”, aveva ripetuto, questa volta come una preghiera._

_Le aveva posato una mano sulla spalla, quella sana, per poi farla scivolare lungo il braccio sfiorandolo con due polpastrelli, le dita pervase da un tremito che era come un'ammissione di colpa._

_Lei gli aveva stretto il polso solo per un istante per poi ritrarsi e tornare a sedersi accanto al letto. Thor non aveva mosso un muscolo né proferito parola, limitandosi a chinare il capo, esausto forse più per la tensione di doversi scontrare anche con loro che per la ferita. L'amarezza che gli segnava il volto quando Loki compariva a portare caos e violenza nelle loro vite era più intensa del solito. Sembrava l'emblema della sconfitta, tutti loro erano esausti e nervosi. Parlare di argomenti così delicati in quelle condizioni avrebbe solo portato alla rottura del loro equilibrio come squadra._

“ _Riprenderemo questo discorso quando ci saranno anche gli altri”._

_Clint aveva esitato un istante, i pugni contratti e le labbra piegate in una smorfia, prima di annuire._

_Il silenzio pesante che era sceso nella stanza era durato solo una manciata di minuti quando i suoi occhi l'avevano cercata._

“ _Bruce?”._

_Era stato allora che lei si era alzata in piedi, ignorando la stanchezza._

“ _Ho voglia di un caffè”._

 

Cancellando l'impulso di riprendere l'argomento di qualche minuto prima in modo più indiretto, così da strappargli una risposta senza che lui se ne accorgesse, Natasha ripercorse lo scontro che li aveva visti in netta inferiorità malgrado fossero cinque contro uno.

Loki li aveva sconfitti. Era quasi riuscito a uccidere tre di loro, aveva messo al tappeto l'Hulk. E c'era Thanos all'orizzonte, come minaccia sconosciuta. Un solo nome, capace di spaventare sia Schmidt che Thor.

“È questo il vero potere di Loki?”.

Per un attimo l'espressione di Thor parve velarsi di gratitudine, per una domanda a cui non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a rispondere.

“Non ne sono convinto. È vero che non ha mai cercato seriamente di conquistare Midgard o di uccidervi, prima di questa battaglia. Ma quello che ha fatto a Bruce Banner...”. Scosse la testa. “Un potere tanto consistente non gli è mai appartenuto, da quel che conosco di lui”.

L'amarezza di quelle ultime parole gli fece abbassare lo sguardo.

“Allora ha già cominciato a fare uso della parte di Tesseract che ha rubato a Schmidt”.

Clint si schiarì la gola.

“Hai qualche idea sul perché fosse così incazzato?”, chiese, rivolgendosi a Thor per la prima volta da quando aveva cercato di aggredirlo.

Il dio scosse la testa.

“Non lo vedevo così fuori di sé da quando... dal mio esilio”.

Clint fletté le dita nell'inconscio bisogno del proprio arco, un gesto che Natasha aveva imparato subito ad associare a uno stato d'animo di forte tensione o insicurezza, prima di spostare lo sguardo su di lei.

“Dopo averlo visto così schizzato, sei ancora convinta che non abbia ucciso Tony?”.

“Non senza un cadavere da mostrarci. No, lui è venuto contro di noi per sfogarsi, perché non poteva farlo su chi lo aveva irritato tanto”.

La tensione sui lineamenti di Clint si attenuò all'improvviso.

“Tony”, pronunciò, con un sorriso appena percettibile. “Se non solo è vivo, ma è ancora in grado di fare lo stronzo anche con Loki, direi che è buon segno”.

Aveva il volto scavato dalla fatica, come tutti loro, ma adesso la stanchezza passava in secondo piano rispetto alla speranza che alleggeriva gli ultimi giorni di incertezza.

Lei annuì.

“Ora non ci resta che tornare tutti operativi e riprendere le ricerche, sempre ammesso che Stark non riesca a liberarsi da solo prima del nostro arrivo. Non sarebbe strano, da uno come lui”.

Il sorriso di Clint scomparve, anche se l'espressione seria che ne prese il posto non trasmetteva più l'angoscia di un momento di sconfitta.

“Siamo una squadra. Quello che facciamo lo dobbiamo fare assieme”, disse, e il suo era il tono di chi stesse rinnovando una promessa.

Non che lei avesse avuto dubbi sulla sua lealtà, al riguardo.

“Esatto”.

Clint ricercò i suoi occhi, mentre Thor seguiva il loro scambio di sguardi con un'aria confusa.

“Sai dove...?”, le chiese, senza pronunciare quel nome che Natasha poteva indovinare nei suoi pensieri fin da quando aveva fatto ritorno con il caffè.

Non gli rispose, nemmeno a bassa voce; non in un edificio dello S.H.I.E.L.D. dove ci sarebbero potute essere telecamere pronte a riprenderli da qualsiasi angolazione e squadre di esperti capaci di leggere il labiale. Ma questa volta fu lei ad accennare un sorriso.

 

 

 

Non sapeva quanti minuti fossero passati, solo che ancora gli tremavano le mani.

Era successo tutto troppo rapidamente perché avesse davvero potuto pianificare le proprie azioni. Loki giaceva privo di sensi in una pozza di sangue tanto ampia da fargli credere che qualcuno lo avesse squartato un attimo prima di rispedirglielo indietro; i suoi incantesimi reggevano ancora, intrappolandolo in quella casa perfino con il dio ormai moribondo in salotto e non c'era nulla a fargli supporre che la sua morte averebbe potuto regalargli la libertà. E poi c'era quell'immagine così sbagliata, perché lo stronzetto che si era rialzato ancora intero dopo aver subito un incontro ravvicinato con Hulk, e che lo aveva tormentato negli ultimi giorni dandogli anche un'inaspettata assoluzione, non poteva morire in quel modo, senza dargli né l'occasione di una rivincita né risposte.

Si era chinato su di lui senza davvero pensare alle proprie azioni.

Girarlo sulla schiena aveva richiesto una dose di forza notevole, perfino dopo che l'armatura era scomparsa in uno scintillio dorato l'istante successivo alla sua caduta sul pavimento; ma era stato quando aveva potuto dare un'occhiata da vicino alle sue ferite che Tony aveva sentito l'angoscia catturargli lo stomaco in un nodo gelido.

Parte del suo fianco non esisteva più. C'era un buco, dove sarebbero dovuti esserci pelle e carne e tessuti, una ferita che rigurgitava sangue a una tale rapidità da fargli dubitare che il dio stesse ancora respirando.

“Dannazione, Loki, se è uno scherzo te la farò pagare”, lo aveva accusato, ma la sua stessa voce non era riuscita a mantenersi ferma.

Se il suo aguzzino fosse morto lasciando ancora intatti gli incantesimi che separavano quella casa dalla realtà, Tony sarebbe morto con lui, lo sapeva.

Con il respiro accelerato da una tensione che non aveva provato nemmeno nei combattimenti all'ultimo sangue, si era precipitato in bagno a prendere degli asciugamani puliti, per poi cercare di tamponare in qualche modo quell'orrenda ferita.

Loki non si era mosso, il suo respiro era rimasto un suono affaticato e tanto debole da fargli temere di non sentirlo più, mentre il sangue aveva cominciato a macchiargli le dita.

L'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare, senza equipaggiamento o conoscenze mediche più consistenti della semplice logica, era stato premere l'asciugamano contro il suo ventre nel tentativo di arrestare l'emorragia e sperare che il dio si risvegliasse per curarsi da solo con qualche incantesimo.

Per un attimo era stato sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.

Era prigioniero con il suo aguzzino che agonizzava sotto le sue mani, in una casa priva di qualsiasi medicina, benda o kit di pronto soccorso. E proprio quando aveva deciso che desiderava fuggire per riprendere in mano la propria vita, la sua sopravvivenza dipendeva da quella di un dio alieno più cadavere che ferito.

Aveva premuto di più l'asciugamano, incurante di fargli male.

Quando l'afflusso di sangue si era ridotto fino a sparire, Tony era stato certo che fosse successo solo perché non ne era più rimasto all'interno delle sue vene.

Aveva poggiato due dita sulla sua giugulare – non all'altezza del petto, perché anche lì c'era qualcosa di rotto e cedevole e lui aveva avuto paura di indagare oltre.

Il nodo allo stomaco si era stretto ancora, l'angoscia di non sentire più alcun battito, perché il corpo del dio era già freddo, troppo freddo per essere ancora vivo. Eppure il battito lo aveva sentito. Malgrado tutto quel sangue perso, malgrado avesse il fianco e il petto straziato da ferite per cui sarebbe dovuto morire sul colpo.

Aveva tratto un respiro tremante, senza osare spostare le due dita dal suo collo e senza mollare l'asciugamano ormai vermiglio. E in quella posizione aveva atteso per ore, pervaso da un'angoscia che non era del tutto riconducibile al timore di morire di fame in una prigione impossibile da forzare.

Si sfregò gli occhi arrossati, sentendo ancora i polpastrelli impiastricciati di sangue perfino dopo che si era lavato le mani una mezza dozzina di volte.

Adesso Loki dormiva.

In realtà non credeva che dormire fosse la parola esatta da utilizzare per un uomo che aveva uno squarcio sul ventre ampio quanto il suo pugno; non dopo che aveva visto i suoi organi interni, che aveva sentito le sue costole spezzate muoversi mentre in pieno panico si sforzava di fermare l'emorragia, cercando di comprendere come riparare qualcosa di vivo, per cui nemmeno in luoghi più forniti esistevano tutti i pezzi di ricambio o seconde possibilità.

Ma dopo quella che era parsa un'intera giornata, il respiro del dio aveva smesso di spezzarsi per diventare un suono un po' più regolare, quindi non sembrava più in procinto di morire.

Tony si era permesso di ritrarre poco a poco l'asciugamano, notando con un misto di incredulità e sollievo che la voragine sul suo fianco aveva cominciato a richiudersi. Un tocco cauto sul suo torace, dove lo sterno aveva quasi ceduto al suo indagare di poco tempo prima, gli aveva dato la consapevolezza che anche lì la guarigione fosse progredita e l'osso avesse cominciato a saldarsi.

Solo allora si era convinto ad allontanarsi da lui per svuotare la vescica, bere e soprattutto lavarsi le mani.

Era tornato in salotto con un coltello stretto tra le dita, lo stesso che aveva usato sulla lavatrice.

Soffermandosi un istante sul volto di Loki, grigiastro per il dolore e privo di qualsiasi segno di ripresa, aveva fatto a brandelli i suoi vestiti in pelle, attento a non lasciarne dei pezzi nella ferita. Quindi era tornato a sedersi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, ad aspettare.

A distanza di qualche minuto, Loki era ancora terribilmente freddo e pallido, e perfino ora che lo squarcio sul fianco non sanguinava più e non c'erano più gli organi interni in bella vista, gli sembrava incredibile che fosse sopravvissuto.

“ _Ma io_ sono _un mostro”._

L'aveva creduta una metafora, all'inizio. Prima di una reazione così violenta da parte di Loki, prima di realizzare l'enfasi e la disperazione con cui gli aveva sentito pronunciare quella parola; ma adesso doveva concordare con quel commento sibilato, perché solo un mostro – o un dio – poteva respirare ancora dopo aver ricevuto simili ferite e dopo che il suo corpo aveva già perso ogni calore.

Come in un flash gli tornò in mente la mattina in si era scontrato con lui a Central Park, i suoi occhi minacciosi fissi sul suo volto nella sfida all'ultimo sangue di una belva ferita, quei due lampi vermigli che aveva imputato a un effetto della sbronza e invece risaltavano più vivi che mai nei suoi ricordi perfino a distanza di tanto tempo.

E poi tutto andò al suo posto con una facilità tale da farlo sentire un perfetto idiota, perché la soluzione era lì, era stata sotto ai suoi occhi fin dai primi incontri con Loki, tanto lampante che non capiva come avesse potuto ignorarla fino a quel momento.

Gli sfiorò il polso, dove la pelle troppo fredda del dio gli provocò un brivido.

“ _Sono il mostro peggiore che si annida nell'oscurità, discendo dalla stirpe più odiata e temuta dei Nove Regni”._

Quello era il tassello che mancava per dare un vero e proprio senso al puzzle che era Loki.

Il trauma di scoprire non solo dell'adozione, ma anche di essere parte di un'altra razza. Una razza che a quanto pareva era nemica mortale dell'intero popolo presso cui lui era cresciuto.

Tony ebbe l'improvviso bisogno di stringere le dita attorno a un bicchiere di qualcosa di forte.

Con gli occhi fissi sul volto incosciente del dio, ancora contratto per il dolore e troppo pallido, non riusciva più a risentire la rabbia per quell'incantesimo che gli aveva torturato i nervi chissà quante ore prima.

Sperava solo di sbagliarsi, perché le sue intuizioni al momento lo portavano a un conclusione che non gli piaceva per niente.

A meno che non avesse del tutto frainteso, sembrava che Odino avesse cresciuto il bambino di un altro popolo nell'odio per le sue stesse origini. E, da principe cadetto vissuto all'ombra di un fratello che era sempre stato trattato come il figlio prediletto, Loki aveva scoperto di essere puro e semplice bottino di guerra.

Sentì nella propria bocca il sapore della bile.

Almeno suo padre, per quanto lo ignorasse in favore di una leggenda perduta e del lavoro – _sei la mia creazione migliore._ Non un figlio, non un bambino da amare, ma una creazione, come un nuovo motore o una nuova AI che gli avrebbe dato prestigio – non era mai arrivato a fargli odiare le proprie origini.

Se questi erano i presupposti alla base della follia di Loki, poteva quasi simpatizzare con lui.

Sussultò come se avesse ricevuto un colpo, quindi ritrasse la mano che ancora stava sfiorando il polso del dio incosciente.

Era tutto terribilmente sbagliato: Loki che gli risultava rassicurante, il modo in cui non trovava sgradevole la sua compagnia, quella strana sensazione all'imboccatura dello stomaco mentre era stato certo di vederlo morire...

Avrebbe preferito che si trattasse di un incantesimo, ma se riusciva ancora capire quanto le sue emozioni fossero assurde non poteva crederci davvero.

Colto da un'inquietudine improvvisa, andò a recuperare uno dei libri di Twilight che il dio non si era nemmeno degnato di far sparire e, matita in mano, cominciò a tracciare i primi abbozzi di un progetto per un campo antimagia in una pagina a caso.

Rimanere troppo tempo con Loki stava confondendo il suo scarso senso morale; anche senza contare quell'inquietante notte passata nel suo stesso letto senza violente ripercussioni, non riusciva più a vederlo solo come il nemico di un tempo, tanto che parte di lui stava già cominciando a capirlo e forse perfino a giustificarlo.

Tirò una riga con tale forza da bucare la pagina.

Doveva andarsene alla svelta.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitolo 31: Having the upper hand**

 

Aveva gli occhi brucianti per la stanchezza quando infine il dio riprese conoscenza. All'inizio non si era davvero reso conto che la sagoma immobile sul pavimento era tornata vigile, assorto com'era nel progetto di una nuova invenzione, ma poi sentì su di sé un pericolo improvviso e, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo sesto schizzo, incrociò due lampi verdi simili a ferite su un volto grigio di sofferenza.

“Stavo cominciando a pensare che avrei dovuto sacrificarmi e tentare un risveglio tramite bacio, Biancaneve”.

Loki socchiuse gli occhi.

“Stark”, esalò, con voce più affaticata e roca del normale, malgrado la minaccia presente nel suo sguardo.

“Esatto, sono io, il misero mortale a cui devi la vita, eccetera eccetera. Ti concedo di posticipare i tuoi sentiti ringraziamenti a quando non sembrerai più in procinto di tirare le cuoia”.

Incurante delle sue parole, il dio cercò di muoversi, protendendo il braccio verso lo scettro poco lontano. La sua mano ebbe uno spasmo, con le dita che si chiusero solo per poi riaprirsi all'improvviso. Fu solo quando vide un alone verde appena impercettibile attorno ai suoi polpastrelli che Tony comprese cosa il dio stesse cercando di fare.

“Datti una calmata, Bambi. Conciato come sei, dubito che tu abbia le energie per sventrarmi con i tuoi abracadabra e ti converrebbe invece concentrarti sul semplice compito di continuare a respirare e rimanere cosciente”.

A giudicare dall'occhiata omicida che ricevette, se Loki non aveva risposto con sanguinose minacce di morte era stato solo per la propria debolezza. Lo vide contrarre le labbra in una smorfia, mentre cercava ancora di allungare la mano verso lo scettro, alternando tra lui e l'arma uno sguardo che non riusciva davvero a nascondere quanta fatica gli costasse un movimento così ridotto.

Se davvero Loki aveva rinunciato ad avere l'ultima parola, forse le sue speranze che fosse fuori pericolo erano state troppo ottimiste.

Si avvicinò allo scettro, azzardandosi a toccarlo con un dito.

“Vuoi questo?”.

Lo sguardo del dio si fece più intenso, quasi stesse cercando di attirare a sé l'arma con la pura e semplice forza di volontà. Il suo silenzio lo turbava, soprattutto mentre poteva riconoscere sui suoi lineamenti contratti le tracce di un dolore che non aveva ancora smesso di divorarlo. Era grigio in volto, gli occhi cerchiati e con appena un barlume di coscienza, il ventre ancora con quell'orribile ferita che pareva aver smesso di sanguinare solo grazie a un qualche miracolo.

Senza più attendere una risposta che non sarebbe arrivata, Tony si decise a prendere in mano lo scettro.

A quel gesto, la sagoma inerte del dio si tese.

Forse pensava che lo stesse deridendo, offrendogli il mezzo per salvarsi per poi ritrarlo appena prima che fosse alla sua portata. Se Tony doveva essere sincero, il suo lato più vendicativo sarebbe stato tentato dal rendergli la pariglia dopo quell'incantesimo che lo aveva lasciato agonizzante sul pavimento, ma nemmeno lui era così stronzo.

Lentamente glielo lasciò accanto al braccio, ritraendosi fino a tornare seduto con la schiena contro il muro a un passo da lui. Forse avrebbe dovuto concedergli qualche minuto di privacy, almeno pensando a quanto poco Loki potesse essere contento di mostrarsi debole, ma, se anche il timore di ritrovarlo morto non l'avesse dissuaso da questa possibilità, era troppo curioso di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto.

Non appena lo considerò a distanza di sicurezza, Loki posò le dita sull'impugnatura e chiuse gli occhi.

Per un attimo del tutto anticlimatico non successe nulla, poi lo scettro si illuminò all'improvviso di dello stesso bagliore verde che caratterizzava i suoi incantesimi.

Il dio emise un respiro più profondo come se stesse raccogliendo le forze, e il bagliore si trasferì dallo scettro alle sue mani, scomparendo nella sua pelle, mentre lo squarcio sul fianco si riempiva un frammento di pelle e carne alla volta.

Tony seguì ogni particolare trattenendo il respiro.

Sembrava che Loki fosse davvero in grado di curarsi da solo, come lui aveva sperato, ma doveva essere un processo complesso e doloroso, a giudicare dai suoni strozzati che sfuggivano alle sue labbra serrate.

Ora che il dio aveva chiuso gli occhi, ne approfittò per studiarlo senza ricevere in cambio sguardi assassini. I lineamenti contratti su un volto ancora troppo pallido gli facevano temere di vederlo tornare presto incosciente, ma le sue dita continuavano ad aggrapparsi allo scettro con tale forza che lui dubitava di poterglielo portare via e, malgrado le gravi condizioni, Loki stava rigenerando poco alla volta la parte danneggiata del suo corpo senza alcuna pausa né cedimento.

Durò un tempo infinito.

Quando alla fine la luce si dissolse, la ferita era coperta da uno strato sottile di pelle nuova e non sembrava più che un pezzo del suo fianco fosse stato scavato e strappato via.

Loki riaprì gli occhi, per poi staccare le dita dallo scettro e lasciar ricadere il braccio sul pavimento, ansimando.

“Ti senti un po' meno sull'orlo della morte, Nosferatu?”, gli chiese lui, senza potersi trattenere.

Lo sguardo del dio incrociò il suo, più tagliente del solito ora che c'era il dolore a indurirlo.

“Levati di torno, Stark”, ringhiò, cercando di mettersi seduto. Riuscì a sollevarsi solo di qualche centimetro, prima di ricadere sul pavimento con una smorfia.

“Non finché non sarò certo che i tuoi organi interni rimangano al sicuro nel tuo corpo”.

Il verde nei suoi occhi si incupì ulteriormente.

“Forse prima di preoccuparti per me dovresti chiedermi quanti dei tuoi compagni ho lasciato in vita e quanti invece ho sterminato”.

Tony bloccò a metà il movimento con cui avrebbe cercato di tenerlo sdraiato.

“Cosa?!”.

Troppo impegnato a preoccuparsi per lui, non aveva pensato a chi potesse essere stato il suo avversario. Qualcuno di abbastanza potente da frantumargli lo sterno e dotato di armi che potessero esplodere al punto da fare a brandelli parte del suo fianco.

Lo stomaco gli si torse all'improvviso.

_Mjolnir o un pugno verde più grande della sua testa. E una bomba, o magari una delle frecce esplosive che aveva realizzato per Clint._

E se lui era uscito mezzo morto dallo scontro, se aveva riportato ferite di gran lunga peggiori di quando Hulk l'aveva usato per sfasciare un intero piano della sua torre, non poteva immaginare che i suoi compagni di squadra ne fossero usciti illesi.

Loki incrociò il suo sguardo inorridito con un ghigno sporco di sangue.

“La donna? L'arciere? O forse il soldato senza tempo? Di chi sentiresti meno la mancanza?”.

“Taci!”.

Il ghigno si allargò.

“Perché dovrei? È così piacevole assistere al tuo turbamento. Perdi il controllo al pensiero che siano stati uccisi, ma hai il terrore di trovarti in loro presenza. Ti preoccupa così tanto il pensiero che scoprano il tuo segreto sporco di sangue che non hai nemmeno tentato di fuggire o di attaccarmi. Preferisci rimanere mio prigioniero piuttosto che tornare da loro. E ti tormenti malgrado ormai non ci sia nessuno da cui tornare”.

Tony fu su di lui in un lampo.

“Stai mentendo”, ringhiò, incurante di riaprire la ferita che tanto si era prodigato per richiudere.

Vedeva ancora sangue, solo che non era più quello di Loki. Era il sangue di Natasha, con gli occhi spalancati nel vuoto e il corpo piegato in modo innaturale. Era il sangue di Clint, precipitato al suolo da un'altezza troppo elevata. Era il sangue di Steve, l'epitaffio di una leggenda che era infine crollata nella polvere, uccisa dallo stesso nemico che lui aveva cercato di curare e aiutare.

Il nemico che lui aveva cercato di comprendere, che aveva portato sul punto del non ritorno con le sue stesse provocazioni.

Gli circondò il collo con entrambe le mani e cominciò a stringere, per soffocarlo assieme al pensiero di doversi far carico di altre colpe imperdonabili.

Loki scoppiò a ridere mentre un rivolo di sangue scendeva da un angolo della sua bocca a macchiargli il mento.

“Forse. O magari dico il vero”.

Quando fissò gli occhi in quelli di Tony, aveva di nuovo quella sfumatura vermiglia che pareva brillare di follia. Senza curarsi del suo tentativo di strangolarlo, sollevò una mano a fatica, poi appoggiò il palmo sul suo addome, un tocco tanto freddo da risultare consistente anche attraverso i vestiti.

“E non dimenticare il tuo posto, mortale”, aggiunse, in un sibilo carico di risentimento e fatica.

Tony ebbe appena il tempo di realizzare che il bastardo stava preparando un attacco perfino in quelle condizioni, quando un lampo di magia lo raggiunse all'addome come un pugno, scaraventandolo contro la parete. Senza fiato, si costrinse a sollevarsi in ginocchio, premendosi una mano dov'era stato colpito nella speranza di non incontrare ossa rotte o ferite. A parte il pulsare persistente che ancora gli rendeva difficile respirare, non riscontrò veri e propri danni. Quando le dita salirono, sentì che anche il Reattore era integro.

Si rimise in piedi barcollando, pronto a fronteggiare un secondo attacco, nel caso Loki ne avesse avuto le forze, e ancor più pronto ad attaccarlo di rimando. Le dita della sua mano libera fremevano per stringersi di nuovo attorno al suo collo, per strappargli la vita e con essa ogni possibile colpa potesse tormentarlo a causa di un momento di debolezza nei confronti di un nemico mortale.

Avanzò verso di lui, pensando al coltello da carne poco distante, alla lama abbastanza affilata da poter recidere pelle e tessuti, forse perfino quelli di un dio moribondo; poi si bloccò, perché Loki non pareva nemmeno più considerarlo. Non dipendeva dalla spossatezza, visto che i suoi occhi erano ancora aperti, il rosso sempre più visibile dove sarebbe dovuto esserci il solito verde; non era nemmeno per la sofferenza, perché l'espressione sul suo volto troppo pallido era di puro e profondo orrore.

Incurante dello squarcio che aveva ripreso a sanguinare, il dio stava fissando impietrito le sue stesse dita.

A lui bastò un istante per notare il rosa pallido della sua pelle regredire fino alle nocche, e poi lungo il palmo, sostituito da un blu innaturale.

Non sembrava nulla di letale né di doloroso, ma gli occhi sconvolti di Loki parevano riflettere un orrore indicibile.

_Forse era così che lui aveva guardato per la prima volta il buco nel suo petto._

Come ipnotizzato, seguì quelle nuove sembianze lottare per riemergere e raggiungere il polso, mentre il dio, a giudicare dalla linea sottilissima delle labbra, cercava di arrestare la mutazione, il volto incavato e teso per lo sforzo. Il sangue che aveva ripreso a imbrattargli il fianco e a sommarsi a quello che già macchiava il pavimento pareva non importargli nemmeno, come se fosse la sua mano a sanguinare e a risucchiargli la vita a ogni istante che passava; il suo volto era ancora preda dell'orrore più puro.

Tony si chinò su di lui, la rabbia sovrastata da quell'inaspettata scoperta di vulnerabilità.

Adesso il pulsare al ventre era divenuto appena rilevante e le sue dita non miravano più al collo pallido del dio.

C'era freddo, attorno al suo corpo.

Tanto freddo che lui se ne accorse all'improvviso quando si ritrovò a serrare le labbra per impedire ai denti di cozzare tra loro. _Il freddo non esiste, esiste solo il calore o l'assenza di esso, ma il corpo accanto a lui aveva abbassato la temperatura in modo tanto repentino ed evidente da superare qualsiasi refrigeratore delle stesse dimensioni, e chissà a quali leggi obbediva il moto degli elettroni sotto a quella pelle di colore innaturale..._

Ebbe appena il tempo di sfiorare quel blu che aveva ormai raggiunto il polso, con un brivido per la sensazione gelida che gli aggredì i nervi come il primo tocco dell'inverno, quando Loki scostò la mano con un movimento improvviso.

“No!”, ringhiò a denti stretti, quasi quell'unica sillaba gli costasse più ossigeno di quello che i suoi polmoni riuscivano a incamerare.

Tony si ritrasse, gli occhi fissi in quelli del dio, dove la sfumatura vermiglia era più evidente di prima e sembrava una goccia di sangue che si fosse depositata sul verde delle sue iridi.

Contraendo i muscoli per rifiutare un altro brivido di freddo, vide la magia dipanarsi lungo il suo braccio fino a raggiungere il polso, e poi il blu cominciò a regredire. Fu un processo lento e tormentoso, con il respiro affannoso di Loki che risuonava nella stanza come un urlo di dolore, ma alla fine la sua mano recuperò un colore normale.

L'ultima traccia di blu era appena scomparsa quando lui tornò inerte con un sospiro, il verde scomparso dietro alle palpebre chiuse.

Per un attimo, Tony temette che fosse morto.

Andò a ricercare il polso, fermandosi a un centimetro dalla sua pelle con la netta sensazione che un qualsiasi tocco avrebbe provocato una reazione violenta. Poi, sollevato nel notare il movimento quasi impercettibile del suo torace, andò invece a occuparsi dello squarcio sul fianco che si era riaperto; non era più così terribile come quando Loki era comparso nel soggiorno, ma con i suoi ultimi movimenti aveva ripreso a sanguinare.

Rimase in silenzio a vegliare la sagoma inerte del dio, tenendo l'asciugamano di nuovo premuto contro la sua ferita, mentre la stanza tornava a una temperatura accettabile.

Quando alla fine Loki parve ritrovare le forze per riaprire gli occhi e degnarlo della propria attenzione, le sue labbra si piegarono in una smorfia.

“Sei patetico”.

“Senti chi parla. Non ti sei accorto di essere steso sul pavimento e incapace di rialzarti?”.

Negli occhi del dio passò un lampo di rabbia, ma erano verdi, adesso.

“Dammi tempo, mortale. E, quando io mi sarò rialzato, tu sarai ancora un codardo che mente a se stesso”.

Tony respirò a fondo, cercando di tenere a mente che lasciar morire Loki avrebbe comportato anche la propria morte.

“Faresti meglio a risparmiare il fiato, considerando la tua rassomiglianza con un cadavere”.

Poteva ancora sentire il suo collo freddo e vulnerabile sotto alle proprie dita, il potere di ucciderlo mentre era del tutto inerme, e la paura di scoprire se davvero ci fossero stati dei caduti tra gli Avengers non aveva mai smesso di occludergli la gola; ma l'atteggiamento ostile e provocatorio del dio aveva cominciato a rassicurarlo. Loki non era tornato esultante, con la soddisfazione del vincitore; se sentiva il bisogno di attaccare con queste frecciatine, voleva dire che non si era sfogato a sufficienza durante l'ultimo scontro, il che aumentava le possibilità che i suoi amici di un tempo fossero ancora tutti vivi.

Che si stesse illudendo con false speranze o che davvero avesse cominciato a capire meglio il dio e quindi i suoi ragionamenti fossero sensati, non gli importava. Per la sua sanità mentale aveva bisogno di credere che stessero tutti bene.

Le labbra del dio si aprirono in un sorriso che era come una ferita.

“Mi diverte vedere quanto tu riesca a tormentarti da solo, temendo il giudizio di chi si è macchiato di crimini peggiori di quelli di cui tu ti incolpi.”

Tony finse di non sentire la morsa all'imboccatura dello stomaco, gelida quanto la pelle blu che aveva quasi toccato.

“E tu di certo sai vita, morte e miracoli di ognuno di loro”, commentò, allontanando l'asciugamano dalla ferita ormai chiusa. La morsa allo stomaco si sarebbe allentata se non avesse risposto alle provocazioni e avesse cercato di sviare il discorso. Con un dio malconcio non sarebbe dovuto essere così difficile.

“Dimentichi le informazioni che Barton mi ha così _fedelmente_ fornito. E poi, simili creature smarrite non hanno mai le mani immacolate”. Per un solo attimo, Tony venne accarezzato dal sollievo di essere riuscito a depistarlo; un solo attimo, prima di vedere il suo volto animarsi per la soddisfazione di una stoccata vincente. “Hai il terrore di rimanere solo? Di essere rifiutato da loro prima che sia tu stesso a ritrarti?”.

Strinse i pugni.

“E tu, allora? Tutta questa sceneggiata per tenermi nascosto che assomigli alla progenie che un puffo potrebbe avere con un frigorifero?”.

Lo sguardo del dio si incupì, alla ricerca del significato di quella che aveva già catalogato come offesa.

“Cosa vai blaterando, Stark?”.

Incrociò i suoi occhi senza esitare.

“Non sei stato solo adottato, sei anche di un'altra razza, non è vero?”.

Il silenzio che ne seguì rese quelle ultime parole assordanti.

Loki doveva stare davvero male per non controllare la propria espressione, o forse quello risuonato come un attacco era un argomento di gran lunga più doloroso del fratello adottivo, considerando l'aria ferita che per un attimo trapelò dai suoi lineamenti, prima di scomparire soppiantata da una rabbia sprezzante.

“Immaginavo che Thor non avrebbe perso tempo a raccontare la diversità delle nostre origini”.

“Thor non c'entra”.

Se gli sguardi avessero potuto trafiggere a livello fisico una persona, Tony si sarebbe ritrovato impalato all'istante.

Si stiracchiò, realizzando che le ore trascorse a prendersi cura del dio – salvo i brevissimi minuti in cui aveva cercato di ucciderlo – gli avevano lasciato lo stesso indolenzimento tipico di un paio di giornate trascorse in laboratorio.

“Non fare quella faccia, Rudolph, sai che sono un genio”. Tornò ad appoggiare la schiena al muro, in una posizione meno composta rispetto a prima. “Il Big Jim biondo che ti ostini a non considerare tuo fratello non ha detto nulla, adozione a parte. Semplicemente mi sono reso conto di qualche particolare strano e ho messo assieme i pezzi”.

Fece una pausa per assaporare il reverente stupore di cui il dio lo avrebbe fatto oggetto. Il silenzio, come previsto, c'era, così come lo stupore, ma non gli pareva reverente a sufficienza. Se doveva essere sincero con se stesso, a trapelare dal volto pallido del dio era piuttosto una pericolosa irritazione.

Incrociò le braccia al petto, senza perdere il sorriso.

Aveva un pubblico difficile, ma mostrare quanto fosse stato bravo a intuire il suo segreto con così pochi indizi a disposizione era un'opzione troppo allettante per rifiutarla.

“Fermami pure se dico qualcosa di sbagliato. Il padre monocolo di Thor ti ha adottato e cresciuto come suo figlio, Thor stesso non sapeva che non siete fratelli di sangue, poi tu hai scoperto dell'adozione e, sorpresa!, non solo non hai il loro stesso corredo genetico, ma appartieni a un'altra razza. Razza che, a giudicare dalle tue parole, non dev'essere particolarmente benvista ad Asgard. Da qui tutte le tue crisi isteriche, i tentativi di fratricidio e la ribellione adolescenziale tardiva con tanto di invasione. Allora, ci ho azzeccato?”.

Non ebbe bisogno di una risposta, gli bastò guardarlo, riconoscere sui suoi lineamenti quelle emozioni troppo intense e familiari, più vivide di una ferita, per avere la conferma delle proprie parole e assieme la certezza che se solo al dio fosse rimasta una minima riserva di magia lui sarebbe già stato ridotto a brandelli.

Distolse lo sguardo, con l'esultanza di avere ragione incastrata in gola. Nel silenzio gelido che li avvolgeva, si chiese quanto ci avrebbe messo Loki a riprendersi a sufficienza da punire la sua intuizione. Forse un giorno, forse poche ore.

Avrebbe dovuto regalargli un guizzo di soddisfazione, il trionfo di essersi insinuato sotto la sua pelle senza nemmeno leggergli la mente, di aver scovato ciò che lui aveva disperatamente cercato di nascondere, ma il sapore della giusta vendetta era come cenere nella sua bocca.

Quando tornò a fissarlo, Loki aveva gli occhi puntati su un'altra realtà e le sue labbra spiccavano sul volto tirato in una linea sottile, curve in una smorfia amara.

“Te la senti di provare a muoverti?”. Lanciò un'occhiata al pavimento sporco di sangue, di certo non il più comodo dei letti, prima di tornare a indagare la sua espressione. “Non ti ho spostato mentre eri incosciente perché temevo di peggiorarti le ferite e perché, ammettiamolo, malgrado il tuo fisico da perfetta prova costume pesi parecchio. Ma se non riprendi a grondare sangue credo che in due riusciremo a metterti sul letto”.

Loki gli lanciò uno sguardo tanto velenoso che Tony non comprese se avesse apprezzato di meno la consapevolezza di essere impotente o il fatto che lui avesse osato farglielo notare.

“Se stai cercando di trasmettermi la tua risposta per via telepatica, ti dico già che non funziona. Tutto quello che mi arriva è un certo desiderio omicida, desiderio che ti consiglio di abbandonare, viste le tue condizioni”.

Ancora il dio mantenne le labbra serrate in una piega sdegnosa, ma dopo un respiro profondo riuscì ad alzarsi a sedere, e lui lo prese per una risposta affermativa. Attento a non toccargli il fianco malconcio, gli passò un braccio dietro alla schiena e gli afferrò lo stesso polso che aveva visto mutare in un blu più freddo del ghiaccio neanche un'ora prima.

Tra la difficoltà di sollevare da terra un uomo fastidiosamente più alto di lui e la cautela necessaria a non far riaprire la sua ferita, ci mise un paio di tentativi e una decina di minuti a trovare un equilibrio, con Loki che tremava per lo sforzo di reggersi in piedi e la sensazione appiccicaticcia del sangue che si allargava sui suoi vestiti rovinandogli l'ennesima maglietta.

Da quel punto, il tragitto fino al letto sarebbe dovuto essere una semplice passeggiata. Tony si rese conto dopo i primi due metri che non sarebbe stato così.

Loki era a stento cosciente. Poteva sentire i suoi ansiti strozzati, echi della dolorosa fatica di compiere un passo dopo l'altro, ma anche se il dio cercava di gravare su di lui il meno possibile, pesava tanto da fargli rimpiangere la propria proposta. Se solo il suo orgoglio non gliel'avesse impedito, invece di puntare al letto come aveva promesso lo avrebbe scaricato sul ben più vicino divano.

Quando infine raggiunsero il letto, erano entrambi a corto di fiato.

Una volta che fu steso sul materasso, Loki rimase con gli occhi chiusi e la mascella serrata in un silenzio riempito dai loro respiri troppo rapidi; solo dopo una manciata di secondi tornò a fissarlo con uno sguardo carico di ostilità.

“Non credere che questo cambi qualcosa, tra noi”.

“Non sopravvalutarti, Rudolph. Lo faccio per me. Non ho intenzione di ritrovarmi intrappolato qui con il tuo cadavere finché morte non sopraggiunga”.

“Continua a parlare, Stark, e presto ci sarà un cadavere in questa stanza, ma non sarà il mio”.

“Tony”.

Allo sguardo corrucciato ma confuso del dio, lui rivolse un sorriso ironico.

“Mi hai visto nudo, e io ho praticamente avuto una mano nei tuoi organi interni. Non che vedermi in tutto il mio virile splendore sia un onore riservato a pochi eletti, ma penso tu possa chiamarmi per nome.”

Gli diede le spalle, ma non prima di aver notato l'aria basita che aveva preso il posto della minaccia sul volto del dio. Tanto di buonumore che si ritrovò ad abbozzare le prime note di Back in Black, diede una rapita pulita al pavimento del salotto e poi si infilò in doccia.

_Uno a zero per il terrestre, Piccolo Cervo._


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitolo 32: Power play**

 

Sei ore e ventidue minuti dal recupero degli Avengers.

Quattro ore dalla certezza che Captain America sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Meno di tre ore dall'ultimo rapporto riguardante Romanoff, Barton e Thor, ancora chiusi nella stessa stanza dell'ospedale.

Portò il microfono alle labbra, senza staccare l'unico occhio che gli rimaneva dallo schermo da cui avrebbe saputo se il suo azzardo sarebbe andato a buon fine.

“Dottor Roberts, come sta procedendo la sedazione?”.

“Non bene come avevamo sperato, ma un risveglio resta sempre un'eventualità lontana. Tra due minuti proveremo a iniettargli un'altra dose del siero sperimentale”.

“Non ho bisogno di ricordarvelo, ma procedete con cautela. Non possiamo permetterci alcun errore, ormai”.

Aveva appena spento la comunicazione con il medico in capo del progetto, quando Maria Hill lo raggiunse.

“Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro sul fatto che tu dovessi controllare i movimenti di Romanoff”, le disse, senza sollevare lo sguardo al monitor.

“Infatti lo è stato, ma abbiamo appena ricevuto una chiamata importante e ho pensato di venire a riferirglielo di persona”.

Alle sue parole si tese, perché Hill non l'avrebbe mai disturbato per futili motivi quando aveva dato ordine di filtrare qualsiasi contatto con l'esterno e di mantenere prioritario il contenimento dell'Hulk.

“Quanto importante?”.

Nello schermo della telecamera di sorveglianza, la sagoma inerte di Banner aveva cominciato a sussultare. Erano piccoli movimenti, che Fury aveva notato solo perché nelle ultime ore buona parte della sua attenzione era stata dedicata a quell'unico monitor, ma rappresentavano comunque il preoccupante segnale che l'Hulk dentro di lui stesse lottando contro i tre diversi tipi di tranquillanti sperimentali con cui la migliore equipe medica dello S.H.I.E.L.D. stava cercavano di tenerlo dormiente.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo per puntarlo sul volto di Maria, colse subito la preoccupazione nella piega sottile delle sue labbra.

“Abbastanza da abbandonare la sorveglianza di Bruce Banner. Si tratta di Virginia Potts”.

Trattenne a stento un'imprecazione.

Considerando l'impossibilità di far passare sotto silenzio l'attacco di Loki, non aveva pensato nemmeno per un istante di non dover fronteggiare la CEO delle Stark Industries, ma si era aspettato un suo tentativo di contattarlo appena appresa la notizia, oppure il giorno successivo, e non proprio nel momento in cui lui sarebbe stato più vulnerabile, nel bel mezzo di un esperimento sul più pericoloso degli Avengers e con il rischio di un dissidio interno.

“Ha chiesto di essere richiamata entro mezzora”, aggiunse Hill.

Lui non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di esplicitare i propri pensieri; semplicemente, indicò il monitor, dove Roberts stava aggiungendo una quarta flebo al braccio di Banner.

“Vado nel mio ufficio. Occupatene tu finché non torno”.

“Agli ordini”.

Attese quindici minuti seduto alla scrivania, mettendo assieme le informazioni che avrebbe potuto concedere, quelle che avrebbe dovuto occultare e le bugie più convincenti per coprire il fatto che stesse seguendo uno degli ordini del Consiglio, prima di digitare il numero privato della CEO delle Stark Industries.

La sentì rispondere al secondo squillo.

“Miss Potts, so che mi cercava”.

“Direttore Fury. Immagino che lei abbia ancora meno tempo da perdere di quanto ne abbia io, quindi vengo subito al dunque: desidero un resoconto completo ed esaustivo dello scontro di questa mattina tra gli Avengers e Loki”.

Si erano parlati l'ultima volta interi giorni prima, quando lei aveva espresso in modo assai veemente il suo dissenso per l'abbandono della ricerca di Tony, e adesso non era difficile cogliere una sfumatura gelida dietro alla cortesia del suo tono di voce.

“Lei sa bene che queste sono informazioni riservate”.

“E questa linea telefonica è la più sicura del continente, salvo forse quella del Pentagono, ma solo perché Tony non si è impegnato particolarmente nel progettarla”.

“Forse non ha capito. Lei è una civile”.

“E sono anche la CEO delle Stark Industries, che finanziano buona parte delle operazioni degli Avengers e dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”.

La nota gentile si era fatta più palpabile, acuendo allo stesso modo l'irritazione che lo tentava con l'impulso di terminare la chiamata all'istante.

“Questo non la mette al di sopra delle regole”, replicò, nascondendo dietro alla voce dura la preoccupazione di scoprire per quanto ancora lei le avrebbe rispettate.

Stark era Iron Man, imprevedibile, immaturo, distruttivo; ma Virginia Potts era acciaio. Poteva essere più ligia al rispetto della legge e più prevedibile di Stark, ma nulla l'avrebbe dissuasa dall'utilizzare tutte le sue risorse per raggiungere i propri obiettivi.

“Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. è al di sopra delle regole. E io desidero sapere le ultime notizie su Tony, desidero sapere come stanno i suoi compagni e desidero che il dottor Banner venga ricoverato in un ospedale sotto la _mia_ supervisione. Se lei non vuole esaudire le mie richieste e darmi le informazioni che cerco, farò in modo di rivolgermi altrove”.

Fury si permise un sospiro, assicurandosi che non venisse recepito dall'altro capo della conversazione. Aveva approfittato delle condizioni di Banner per assecondare il Consiglio riguardo a quell'ordine che non aveva potuto rifiutare, mettendo sotto chiave l'elemento più pericoloso della squadra proprio quando era apparso tanto esausto da non rappresentare una minaccia; con gli Avengers così separati e la loro lealtà messa in dubbio, avrebbe desiderato lasciare le Stark Industries fuori dagli scontri per quel fragile equilibrio di poteri tra il gruppo formato da alcuni tra i politici più potenti del globo e lo S.H.I.E.L.D., ma se il confronto si fosse reso inevitabile non si sarebbe fatto frenare da alcuno scrupolo pur di uscirne vincitore.

“Lasci che le dia un consiglio, Miss Potts. Lei è già sotto troppi riflettori e immagino che il tenente Rhodes le abbia parlato del malcontento delle alte sfere militari riguardante il suo rifiuto di cedere le armature al governo. Non aggiunga anche lo S.H.I.E.L.D. alla lista dei suoi nemici”.

Ci furono tre secondi di silenzio, l'arco di un respiro in cui si permise davvero di sperare che Potts gli avrebbe dato ascolto.

“Direttore, forse è lei che non ha ben chiara la situazione. Io non ho nessuna lista di nemici, non so usare l'armatura e non ho la minima intenzione di scendere in guerra con nessuno. Ma chiunque provi a ostacolare il volere di Tony, o mi tenga nascoste informazioni che lo riguardano, si ritroverà nemico delle Stark Industries, con tutto ciò che la cosa comporterà. Buona giornata, Nick”.

 

 

 

“Sembra che il tentativo di accordarci con il Direttore non sia stato fruttuoso, Miss Potts”.

“Sembra di no, Jarvis. Non che mi aspettassi un altro esito, considerando che si tratta di Fury”.

Pepper appoggiò il telefono alla scrivania, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul panorama che si intravedeva attraverso l'ampia vetrata del suo ufficio nella Stark Tower.

Tony era là fuori in qualche luogo, non sapeva in che condizioni, se vivo, intero, sano di mente. Quando era tornato dall'Afghanistan aveva perso una parte di sé. Era cambiato, era diventato più maturo, più altruista, per la stampa si era trasformato in un eroe. Ma la gente non sapeva che questa trasformazione aveva avuto un prezzo, non sapeva del buco nel suo petto in cui lei era stata costretta a inserire una mano, non sapeva delle notti insonni trascorse in compagnia di Jarvis e di una bottiglia, che terminavano quando lei lo trovava svenuto sul divano o nel laboratorio; non sapeva degli incubi che lo svegliavano una notte sì e una no, in un'eco di respiri affannosi che sapevano di sudore gelido, paura e nausea.

Non sapevano quanto tempo ci fosse voluto perché il sorriso di Tony tornasse a cancellare le ombre nei suoi occhi.

Lei era sempre stata al suo fianco, prima come sua segretaria particolare, poi come fidanzata, adesso come amica. E non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a sopportare di nuovo un Tony spezzato che cercava di rimettere assieme i pezzi da solo, senza l'aiuto di nessuno, affogando nell'alcol ciò che la sua mente non riuscita a cancellare. Non sapeva _quanto_ spezzato lui sarebbe tornato – e sarebbe tornato, lo sentiva, Tony era ancora vivo da qualche parte, là fuori.

Ma non era più sola, adesso. C'erano gli altri Avengers, soprattutto Bruce.

E se anche nessuno di loro fosse rimasto, lei ci sarebbe sempre stata, pronta a rimettere assieme l'uomo che aveva amato più di ogni altro nella sua vita a costo di rimanere spezzata a sua volta.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi, ma erano di nuovo asciutti quando tornò a mettere a fuoco New York che si spiegava sotto ai suoi piedi. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per le lacrime con il ritorno di Tony, non ora che aveva una battaglia da portare a termine.

“Jarvis, sei pronto a prendere il controllo dell'ospedale dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?”.

“Attendo solo una sua parola”.

“Allora è deciso”. Ebbe solo un attimo di pausa, non per un'esitazione dovuta alla paura, ma per meglio imprimersi nella memoria l'istante che avrebbe dato inizio alla guerra. “Attiva il protocollo Skynet”.

“Come desidera. Sa, Miss Potts? Credo che il signore sarebbe fiero di sapere quale nome ha scelto per questa iniziativa”.

Pepper non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

“Cosa posso farci? Trascorrere tanto tempo al suo fianco deve aver risvegliato la mia immaturità latente”.

 

 

 

Tony non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui avesse provato una simile pace interiore.

Dopo l'arrivo di Loki in un lago di sangue, non si era concesso un istante di riposo e la tensione continua aveva logorato la sua resistenza assieme a ciò che rimaneva della sua sanità mentale, fomentando paure e dubbi che gli avevano invaso la mente fino a divenire un'unica accusa di fallimento. Aveva sofferto con lui, aveva lottato contro la disperazione e contro il fantasma di Yinsen, si era sentito schiacciare dalla propria inutilità fino a non poter più respirare.

Passate quelle ore di crisi, tuttavia, la stanchezza dovuta al calo d'adrenalina aveva portato con sé una strana soddisfazione: il dio respirava ancora, lui stesso si era dimostrato insospettabilmente utile come medico improvvisato e, con il rischio di una morte per fame sempre più lontano, aveva cominciato a ritrovare il piacere di progettare ciò che gli avrebbe di nuovo garantito la libertà. Oltre a rinfrancarlo, la doccia gli aveva ricordato quanto tempo fosse trascorso dall'ultima volta in cui aveva mangiato qualcosa e adesso era in cucina, impegnato a illudere le proprie papille gustative che il suo pasto fosse una novità rispetto ai giorni passati.

Ignorando il desiderio sempre più consistente di chiedere al dio se potesse materializzare un paio di cheeseburger, terminò il secondo panino, poi si bloccò sulla soglia quando stava per uscire nel corridoio e tornare dal suo paziente.

Non conosceva le sue abitudini alimentari, ma Loki aveva bisogno di mangiare, o almeno non era parso del tutto contrario all'omelette che gli aveva preparato quella mattina lontana. Cercando di ricordare quali ingredienti potessero andare bene per un convalescente che aveva sfiorato la morte solo poche ore prima, preparò un altro panino e, dopo aver riempito d'acqua un bicchiere, si diresse in camera.

Loki era sveglio, come durante le occasioni in cui era passato quasi per caso per controllarlo, e accolse il suo arrivo con un'occhiata inquisitoria.

“Scusa, Rock of Ages, non ho trovato anime in frigo, ma se ti accontenti di cibo da comuni mortali ti ho fatto un panino”, lo salutò, tendendogli il piatto e poggiando il bicchiere sul comodino.

Il dio bloccò con un'occhiata omicida il suo impulso di aiutarlo quando cercò di mettersi a sedere; dopo che un paio di sofferti minuti lo portarono in una posizione più eretta, con la schiena sostenuta dal cuscino e il respiro affannoso per il dolore e la fatica, accettò il piatto senza una parola, studiandone il contenuto per lunghi secondi prima di prenderne un boccone.

Tony si morse la lingua per evitare una replica ironica, sedendosi sulla sedia che aveva portato a fianco del letto. Infierire su un nemico già così malconcio gli sembrava da codardo, in un modo ben diverso dal ribadire al mondo la stupidità di idioti come Hammer. Invece rimase zitto a fissare il dio che mangiava, cercando di non pensare alle contrastanti emozioni che gli occupavano il petto.

Non aveva mai temuto il silenzio lontano dalle notti di incubi e paura, quando la totale assenza di rumori pareva soffocarlo; adesso, tuttavia, il mutismo per nulla amichevole del suo carceriere lo aveva ammutolito.

Represse l'impulso di schiarirsi la gola, sorpreso di sentirsi tanto a disagio quando non aveva mai avuto alcun problema a riempire il silenzio con la propria voce.

Mentre mangiava, Loki lo stava fissando in modo più ostile del solito, particolare strano, considerando che nelle ore precedenti si era prodigato per salvargli la vita rovinando per sempre una delle sue magliette preferite e mettendo a dura prova il cuore danneggiato che aveva sede nel suo petto con il persistente timore di ritrovarsi tra le mani un cadavere divino. Anche il suo tentativo di strangolarlo era durato forse due secondi e non si era più ripetuto, quindi quello sguardo grondante diffidenza e sospetto gli risultava del tutto immeritato.

_Quale crimine poteva aver mai commesso per aver offeso Sua Maestà il capricciosissimo Signore del Male in Sadomaso, adesso?_

Si soffermò sulle dita che strappavano via un pezzo di panino per poi portarlo alla bocca – perché il dio risultava aggraziato e dignitoso anche mentre era bloccato a letto dopo essere stato ore intere sul pavimento immerso nel suo stesso sangue – ricordando il blu innaturale e affascinante che le aveva ricoperte poco prima.

_Ah, già, il piccolo dettaglio che adesso conosceva il suo segreto e gliel'aveva praticamente sbattuto in faccia. D'altronde, Loki non aveva fatto nulla di diverso quando gli aveva violato la mente, quindi occhio per occhio, Malefica._

L'atteggiamento da belva ferita pronta scattare che il dio gli stava dimostrando, però, gli insinuava uno spiacevole disagio da qualche parte all'altezza dello stomaco.

Ricordò il terrore di venire sezionato dalle sue parole sempre troppo precise nel colpire il bersaglio, certo com'era stato che il dio si sarebbe servito delle sue paure e delle sue colpe peggiori contro di lui, strappandogli di dosso il poco di Tony Stark che ancora possedeva. Eppure Loki non gli aveva inferto il colpo di grazia che gli era stato offerto su un vassoio d'argento: perfino quando lo aveva provocato, moribondo e furioso per la propria impotenza mentre si stava dissanguando nel suo stesso soggiorno, le sue parole crudeli erano state le dolorose verità da cui lui aveva cercato di nascondersi, non le accuse che temeva sopra ogni cosa. Non aveva nemmeno nominato i bambini.

Le dita sottili del dio divisero il panino un'ultima volta e, due bocconi più tardi, il piatto era vuoto.

A Tony fu sufficiente sostenere la sua espressione gelida un ulteriore secondo prima di decidersi.

“Ho una proposta, Harry Potter. Tu non cerchi più di psicanalizzarmi e non parli dei miei compagni, e io non tirerò in ballo i tuoi complessi sul tuo vero aspetto. Cosa ne dici?”.

Lo sguardo del dio si fece ancora più cupo, anche se dopo un paio di istanti di minaccioso silenzio i suoi lineamenti si rilassarono appena.

“È... accettabile”.

“Bene. Allora, cosa ne pensi di collaborare per rimetterti in sesto?”.

“Cosa intendi?”, gli chiese Loki, e di nuovo nella sua voce c'era il sospetto.

Lui sospirò.

“È nell'interesse di entrambi che tu torni sano e malvagio quanto prima. Non sono un medico, ma se mi dici come posso aiutarti sono disposto a seguire le tue indicazioni”.

Il silenzio che seguì alle sue parole fu tanto prolungato da fargli perdere le speranze per una risposta.

“Mi serve lo scettro”, commentò alla fine il dio.

Tony si alzò subito in piedi.

“Okay”.

In breve fu di ritorno con lo scettro e, notando la tensione con cui Loki seguiva i suoi movimenti, lo appoggiò sul materasso accanto a lui. Tutto si ripeté come qualche ora prima, anche se in modo più rapido: dopo che il dio ebbe posato una mano sull'impugnatura, il bagliore verde tipico della sua magia gli percorse le dita e poi tutto il braccio, fino a soffermarsi sul fianco ferito. C'era il lenzuolo a occultarlo, ma il tentativo di curarsi con la lucina verde sembrava funzionare, perché nel giro di qualche minuto il respiro affannoso del dio si fece più regolare e la sfumatura cinerea sulle sue guance si attenuò.

“Tornato come nuovo?”, Tony non poté impedirsi di chiedere, quando lo vide riaprire gli occhi e il bagliore verde scomparve.

“Abbastanza da poterti uccidere senza sforzarmi troppo”.

Il dio aveva ancora la voce affaticata, ma c'era una sorta di calma nei suoi lineamenti, come se ora il peggio fosse passato. Poco a poco, dopo aver sancito quella tregua, il suo stesso atteggiamento aveva perso la sfumatura più ostile per assestarsi sulla più comune dignitosa indifferenza.

“Direi che allora è un miglioramento notevole, considerando quanto tu sia andato vicino a lasciarci le penne durante il tuo ultimo tentativo di farmi fuori”.

Al suono di disappunto che Loki gli rivolse in risposta, Tony replicò con un sorriso, prima di spostare la propria attenzione sullo scettro.

Lo aveva sempre interessato, fin da quando aveva rischiato di provarne il potere sulla sua stessa pelle, uscendone inaspettatamente illeso. Purtroppo Thor l'aveva portato ad Asgard assieme a Loki, dopo la battaglia di New York, così lui non aveva avuto occasione di studiarlo come avrebbe voluto, ma adesso era tanto vicino e a portata di mano che non poteva fare a meno di rimpiangere l'assenza di un laboratorio.

“Come funziona la tua bacchetta magica?”, chiese all'improvviso, riportando gli occhi sul dio “Amplifica la tua magia o ne crea di nuova?”.

Loki lo soppesò in silenzio un paio di secondi.

“È una riserva di magia”, gli rispose infine. “Della mia magia”.

“Quindi lo puoi usare solo tu?”.

“I poteri che contiene possono essere utilizzati anche da altri con le mie capacità, ma solo in piccola parte”.

Da altri con le sue capacità, o magari da un genio capace di tradurre la magia in codice di programmazione, quello che negli ultimi giorni era divenuto uno degli obiettivi futuri più importanti. Il bisogno di studiare lo scettro gli stava facendo prudere le dita per l'impazienza, tanto che si protese verso di esso senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

“Per questo hai impiegato tanto tempo a lavorarti quella piccola parte del Tesseract?”.

Loki appoggiò di nuovo la mano sullo scettro, sfidandolo ad avvicinarsi.

“Non so cosa pensi che stia succedendo, Stark”, commentò, pronunciando il suo cognome con particolare enfasi. “Ma farmi parlare dei miei poteri non ti renderà meno mio nemico”.

_Magari la prossima volta, quando non ci fosse stato un dio isterico e iperpossessivo nelle vicinanze._

“Non preoccuparti, Bambi, non racconterò a nessuno di questo imbarazzante momento d'intimità”. Incrociò i suoi occhi con la più innocente delle sue espressioni, ritraendosi fino ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia. “Un altro panino?”.

Loki annuì, lo sguardo sempre ostile, ma almeno senza quel sospetto tagliente che gli aveva rivolto prima del suo tentativo di tregua. Dopo una breve esitazione, tolse anche la mano dallo scettro.

Tony si alzò in piedi con uno sbadiglio, stiracchiandosi, prima di incamminarsi verso la cucina.

“Stark”, lo richiamò il dio, proprio quando stava per uscire dalla stanza. Si volse solo per incrociare un paio d'occhi corrucciati.

“Non so chi sia questo Bambi o gli altri epiteti che continui a menzionare quando ti rivolgi a me, ma non apprezzo le offese”.

Tony gli regalò un sorriso.

“Annotato, Morticia”.

Se ne andò in cucina sentendo lo sguardo omicida del dio che gli perforava la schiena.

Un'ora più tardi, Loki dormiva dopo aver ingerito buona parte del contenuto del frigo, lui aveva posto le basi di un progetto concreto per liberarsi dalla sua prigione e si sentiva più in controllo della propria vita dal giorno della propria cattura per mano di Schmidt.

Dopo aver ponderato quale reazione avrebbe suscitare nel dio se si fosse impossessato di metà del materasso e aver deciso che la situazione sarebbe stata troppo strana perfino alla luce dei nuovi sviluppi riguardo al loro rapporto, prese cuscino e coperta e si accomodò sul divano.

Era così sfiancato dalla tensione e dalle ore di veglia, che non percepì alcun incubo prepararsi per avvelenargli i pensieri mentre chiudeva gli occhi e concedeva alla sua coscienza di scivolare via.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitolo 33: The Iron Lady**

 

Aveva concluso la conversazione con Potts da appena un quarto d'ora quando si costrinse a distogliere la mente dalle sue velate minacce per tornare nella sala di controllo, dove il suo vice era chino sullo stesso monitor che aveva catturato la sua attenzione per buona parte del giorno prima di quella telefonata.

“Maria”, la chiamò, accostandosi a lei senza guardarla.

In primo piano sullo schermo, la sagoma inerte di Banner era del tutto immobile, ma c'erano due flebo aggiuntive nel suo braccio rispetto all'ultima volta in cui l'aveva visto. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia. Non sapeva quale fosse la dose letale di quel sedativo e, peggio ancora, non sapeva nemmeno cosa sarebbe successo se il fisico di Banner avesse ceduto definitivamente: per qualsiasi altra persona un'overdose di tranquillanti tanto potenti avrebbe significato la morte senza possibilità di errore, ma per l'umano che nascondeva dentro di sé una belva indistruttibile come l'Hulk... ricordava bene le registrazioni di quando Banner aveva confessato di essersi sparato in bocca, risvegliando il suo alter ego come unica e diretta conseguenza.

“Direttore?”.

Sollevò lo sguardo da lui per posarlo su Hill.

“Tieni sotto controllo qualsiasi canale d'informazione. Sia quelli ufficiali che quelli nascosti, non voglio un singolo fiato sullo S.H.I.E.L.D. senza che io ne sia messo al corrente”.

Maria annuì.

“Ricevuto. Crede che Potts stia per attaccare?”.

“Le sue armi migliori sono i media, se vuole danneggiarci richiamerà subito la stampa. Dobbiamo essere pronti ad arginare i danni”.

Di nuovo il suo occhio corse allo schermo. Gli era parso di vedere un movimento, una mano che si contraeva quando Banner sarebbe dovuto essere tanto sedato da risultare vicino al coma, o forse era stata solo la sua immaginazione, guidata dal nervosismo che lo accompagnava fin dal ritorno degli Avengers.

Maria gli lasciò il posto, facendo un passo verso l'unica porta della stanza, quasi sentisse il bisogno di controllare la via attraverso cui sarebbe giunto l'attacco.

“Nessun possibile accordo diplomatico?”, gli chiese.

Anche lei era tesa, malgrado la sua voce non avesse trasmesso alcuna emozione.

“Non con le condizioni che ha posto”.

_E non con il Consiglio._

Anche senza completare ad alta voce la propria risposta, sapeva che Maria avrebbe colto il reale ostacolo a una tregua con le Stark Industries.

Poggiò entrambe le mani sulla console di comandi subito sotto lo schermo. Anche considerando gli svariati pericoli della situazione in cui si trovava, il suo stesso istinto aveva risvegliato un'inquietudine che non era limitata all'eventualità in cui Banner si risvegliasse, a ulteriori richieste del Consiglio, o a una possibile ribellione di due dei suoi migliori agenti.

Durante la conversazione, la CEO dell'impero di Stark era risultata troppo sicura e ostile, troppo bellicosa.

Virginia Potts non era un soldato, non avrebbe mai cominciato una guerra aperta diversa da quella combattuta su reti televisive. Non avrebbe mai attaccato lo S.H.I.E.L.D. in modo così diretto come avrebbe potuto fare un uomo impulsivo e imprevedibile come Stark. Ma se invece avesse scelto di scendere in campo davvero dopo quelle minacce...

Allora la sua immunità sarebbe venuta a cadere e il Consiglio avrebbe avuto campo libero con le proprie richieste. L'impero di Stark sarebbe stato sezionato, le sue armature cedute al governo, Potts non avrebbe potuto più schermarsi con la stampa, perdendo la sua posizione di CEO di una delle più potenti corporazioni al mondo e divenendo una cittadina come tutti gli altri, che non avrebbe potuto più ostacolare lui o il governo.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio così.

“Rafforza ulteriormente la tua sorveglianza su Romanoff e Barton. Non voglio rischiare alcuna fuga di informazioni”, ordinò, raddrizzandosi con un sospiro, per quanto continuasse a fissare Banner attraverso lo schermo.

“Agli ordini”.

Seguì Maria con la coda dell'occhio mentre lei si avvicinava all'uscita, ma prima che potesse vederla aprire la porta si fece buio all'improvviso.

In un attimo si chinò lì dove si trovava, così da avere la schiena coperta dalla console dei comandi, cercando di penetrare l'oscurità. Aveva già in mano una delle due pistole che portava sempre con sé e il suo cuore batteva appena più rapido del normale, troppo abituato a situazioni di pericolo per confonderlo con un panico svantaggioso in quello scenario di attacco inaspettato.

Nel silenzio percepì un fruscio alla propria sinistra, così impercettibile che non se ne sarebbe accorto se non avesse trattenuto il respiro. Anche nel buio totale da cui era avvolta la stanza, Maria si era già posizionata accanto a lui, in corrispondenza del suo lato cieco.

Attese un intero minuto, contando i secondi mentre cercava il più piccolo segnale dell'arrivo di qualche nemico, ma nessun suono giunse a infrangere la quiete assoluta della stanza.

“La porta”, mormorò.

Poi, senza attendere una risposta, scattò verso la console vicina, dove c'erano i due pulsanti del generatore d'emergenza.

Usando il tatto per riconoscerli, diede a Hill dieci secondi per posizionarsi vicino all'ingresso, in modo da essere pronta a cogliere di sorpresa gli eventuali nemici che avrebbero fatto irruzione, quindi li premette entrambi.

Non successe nulla.

L'oscurità più totale li avvolgeva ancora e il buio risuonava unicamente del loro respiri. Nessuno scalpiccio proveniva dall'altra parte della porta, niente urla, niente esplosioni, nulla che facesse presagire un attacco, o, almeno, un attacco militare.

“Temo che Potts abbia deciso di scendere in guerra, signore”, disse Maria, dando voce ai suoi pensieri.

La sua mano libera corse alla trasmittente.

“Allora la nostra priorità è raggiungere Banner e gli altri Avengers”.

 

 

 

Natasha sedeva con gli occhi socchiusi, il corpo dolente e la tensione che aumentava una stanchezza a cui non poteva abbandonarsi.

L'attesa era il momento peggiore, un'eternità di incertezza che alla sua mente sempre attiva da assassina risultava insopportabile.

Thor si era addormentato, tanto sfiancato dalle ferite riportate nel combattimento contro Loki che neppure il suo fisico da essere immortale era riuscito a tenerlo sveglio, per quanto fosse stata evidente la riluttanza con cui si fosse arreso al sonno.

Il suo sonoro russare le aveva permesso di comunicare con Clint in una conversazione di gesti nascosti e sguardi che non sarebbero stati rilevati dalle telecamere, ma il piano che erano riusciti a mettere a punto richiedeva più forze di quante ne avessero al momento.

Sfuggire alla sorveglianza dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e raggiungere Bruce senza Steve, con Thor così ferito e con un braccio fuori uso lei stessa era risultata una missione con possibilità di riuscita troppo scarse, per quanto avesse già buona parte delle informazioni che le sarebbero servite.

Per questo aveva deciso di attendere: attendere che consentissero a Steve di lasciare la stanza di rianimazione, portandolo in una delle camere vicine, e che Thor si riprendesse a sufficienza da risultare un aiuto in caso fossero costretti a farsi largo con la forza. Attendere che Fury facesse la sua mossa, concedendole una spiegazione che le avrebbe forse fornito un motivo per dargli di nuovo la propria fiducia.

Lanciò un'occhiata verso il compagno, anche lui seduto su una di quelle poltroncine d'ospedale impegnato a lottare contro la propria stanchezza. Forse perché era il meno ferito tra tutti loro, Clint pareva aver deciso di assumere il ruolo di protettore del gruppo, considerando come non cercasse nemmeno di nascondere la tensione di un guerriero pronto a scattare all'attacco alla minima minaccia.

Si sentiva ancora in colpa, Natasha glielo leggeva chiaramente nei lineamenti quando sentiva il suo sguardo fisso su di sé, pronto a cogliere ogni minima esitazione nei movimenti o le piccole dimostrazioni di dolore che era troppo stanca per mascherare.

“Non sono io quella che necessita di cure”, gli disse con un velo d'ironia alla sua ennesima occhiata.

Clint rispose con una smorfia, ma distolse lo sguardo per puntarlo invece sulla porta.

“Dovresti dormire”, mormorò.

Stava giusto per rispondergli quando sentì la propria tasca vibrare. Estrasse il cellulare portandolo all'orecchio.

“Romanoff”.

“Natasha, voglio che mi ascolti con attenzione. Ho disattivato le telecamere e nessuno vi può controllare in questo momento”, le disse una voce familiare.

“Che intenzioni hai?”.

Non aveva nemmeno dovuto voltarsi verso Clint per sapere che era balzato in piedi, fremendo per il bisogno di stringere l'arco tra le proprie dita.

“Bruce è in una stanza di contenimento nello stesso ospedale dove vi trovate voi”.

“Nell'ala est dell'edificio, lo so”.

Si alzò anche lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata per rassicurarlo.

“Lo stanno tenendo sedato, ma non funzionerà ancora per molto. Ho bisogno di sapere se tu e Clint siete dalla mia parte o siete con Fury”.

“Siamo dalla nostra”.

“E la vostra parte comprende anche Bruce?”.

Guardò Clint, poi Thor che continuava a russare, e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“La nostra comprende tutti gli Avengers”.

“Bene. Vi aspetto sul tetto, all'ultimo piano. Thor riesce a muoversi?”.

“Se non ci sono alternative. Ma Rogers è in rianimazione da quando siamo arrivati”.

“A questo ci penso io. Mi basta che voi riusciate a prendere Bruce e a salire sul tetto. Il Quinjet arriverà entro una quindicina di minuti”.

La comunicazione si interruppe senza alcun saluto, anche se Natasha adesso aveva la certezza che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno di non davvero ostile a osservare ogni loro movimento fino a quando non fossero riusciti a uscire dall'ospedale.

Non appena rimise il telefono nella tasca interna della giacca, Clint la raggiunse.

“Che succede?”.

“Sveglia Thor. Pepper ha deciso di fare la sua mossa”.

 

 

 

Stava soffocando.

Ad avvolgerlo c'era un velo opprimente quanto un sudario, non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a respirare, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare, e in mezzo a questo panico di riscoprirsi cieco e sordo in un'oscurità che gli mozzava il fiato si chiese se davvero fosse giunto all'epilogo della sua esistenza.

Il suo ultimo ricordo era un'esplosione di dolore nell'addome dove Loki lo aveva trafitto con il proprio scettro, poi solo flash confusi, il sangue che scorreva a fiotti imbrattando le sue mani e il terreno, urla, i suoi compagni che lo circondavano, compagni che non era riuscito a proteggere malgrado tutti i suoi sforzi.

E il buio. Un buio sconfinato e totale, in cui la coscienza era annegata fino a quel momento.

Un ultimo lampo di lucidità prima della fine.

Ma no, non era ancora morto. C'era aria nei suoi polmoni, se si concentrava poteva sentire il suo stesso respiro, e poi c'era il dolore, un pulsare incessante che non riusciva davvero a localizzare e gli pareva si diramasse lungo tutto il suo corpo – ce l'aveva ancora, un corpo?

Tutto gli sembrava così lontano, ogni percezione tanto distante da non appartenergli davvero, e la sua coscienza minacciava di perdersi di nuovo in questo attutimento dei sensi.

Si sforzò di riaprire gli occhi, ma le sue palpebre erano come incollate, era cieco e condannato a vagare nell'oscurità.

Confusamente percepì dei tonfi da qualche parte vicino a dove si trovava, poi un respiro affannoso che non era il proprio, unico suono a parte il rimbombo del proprio cuore, che forse non era mai stato così consistente, scandito da un bip continuo. L'odore di disinfettante gli aggredì le narici l'istante successivo, era fastidioso, significava ospedale, ferite, sangue.

Aveva sanguinato durante l'ultimo scontro, forse troppo, ed erano stati feriti anche i suoi compagni.

Non era stato in grado di proteggerli, come non aveva protetto Bucky, come non aveva protetto Tony.

_E a cosa serviva essere Captain America se non riusciva a proteggere nessuno?_

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, con un ansito che parve riempirgli d'aria i polmoni dopo un'eternità di apnea.

Per un attimo, le luci troppo intense sopra di lui lo costrinsero a socchiudere le palpebre, disegnando solo contorni sfocati attraverso il velo di lacrime che gli offuscava lo sguardo. La sua testa martellava come se qualcuno la stesse colpendo con il calcio di un fucile e c'era sabbia nella sua bocca, a giudicare da quanto secca e impastata la sentisse.

Poi il dolore all'addome lo raggiunse davvero, non più attutito com'era stato durante il periodo di incoscienza, ma come se una lama arroventata lo stesse trapassando da parte a parte, come se fosse ancora di fronte a Loki, il suo scettro piantato nella carne, a fissare la propria morte specchiata nella follia dei suoi occhi.

Cercò di muoversi per raggomitolarsi su un fianco, nell'istintivo quanto stupido tentativo di allontanare la sofferenza, ma la stilettata al ventre gli strappò un gemito strozzato.

Attraverso il rimbombo del proprio cuore e di quella luce troppo intensa che gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi e gli trafiggeva la testa, si rese conto solo dopo qualche istante che qualcuno gli stava parlando.

“...mi sente? Ho bisogno della sua attenzione”.

Batté le palpebre un paio di volte, riuscendo a mettere a fuoco una sagoma bianca, capelli scuri sfuggiti alla cuffia chirurgica, volto per metà occultato da una mascherina dello stesso colore della sua divisa, una sola mano guantata. Un istante più tardi, la sua figura si fece più nitida, risultando un uomo più corpulento dei dottori con cui aveva avuto a che fare finora, ma vestito con l'inconfondibile divisa della squadra medica dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Respirò a fondo, sentendo una fitta più acuta delle precedenti dove Loki lo aveva ferito, poi espirò lentamente l'aria, cercando di riprendere del tutto il contatto con la realtà dopo che gli era parso di dormire di nuovo per anni.

Qualcosa era strano, un particolare che il suo istinto aveva colto ma che la sua mente ancora doveva realizzare, e la sensazione di pericolo incombente lo spinse a guardarsi attorno. Fu quando scorse i corpi di due medici stesi sul pavimento vicino alla porta che realizzò il pericolo in cui si trovava.

Cercò di mettersi a sedere in un estremo tentativo di difendersi anche mentre era così debole che a stento riusciva a respirare senza gemere, ma, invece di un attacco che ponesse fine alla sua vita, lo sconosciuto si limitò a staccare le due flebo dal suo braccio, per poi tendergli la mano priva di guanto.

“Riesce ad alzarsi in piedi?”, lo sentì chiedere, con una voce che non era davvero sconosciuta.

Gli bastò sommarla ai lineamenti che non erano nascosti dalla mascherina per realizzare l'identità del dottore misterioso.

“Lei è... Happy Hogan?”, riuscì a mormorare, prima di tossire convulsamente per la gola troppo secca.

Il dolore esplose in una vampata bruciante, facendolo fremere, tanto che fu costretto a rimanere a respirare affannosamente con gli occhi chiusi per diversi secondi, in attesa di sentirlo attenuarsi a sufficienza da consentirgli un movimento.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Hogan aveva lo sguardo preoccupato fisso su di lui.

“In carne e ossa. Jarvis dice che non ha subito danni irreversibili e che quindi camminare per qualche metro sarà doloroso ma non causerà complicazioni a lungo termine. Se la sente?”.

“Se me la sento?”. Si passò una mano sugli occhi, nel tentativo di scacciare lo stordimento dovuto agli antidolorifici. “Cosa sta succedendo?”.

“La sto aiutando a fuggire”.

A fatica si mise a sedere, tenendosi un braccio premuto contro il ventre in corrispondenza delle fasciature. Non aveva vestiti, nemmeno quella sorta di vestaglia aperta sulla schiena tipica dei degenti, ma Hogan gli stava già porgendo un paio di pantaloni e un camice del tutto simile a quello che lui stava indossando.

“Perché dovrei voler fuggire?”, gli chiese, prima di accettarli.

A fatica riuscì a mettersi seduto e poi, attento a dosare i movimenti, arrivò a vestirsi più lentamente di quanto avesse mai fatto, mentre il suo inaspettato complice gli dava le spalle per sorvegliare la porta.

“Ho ricevuto ordine da Miss Potts di venire a salvarvi, visto che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sta trattenendo Bruce Banner con mezzi non leciti. Thor, Natasha Romanoff e Clint Barton si stanno già muovendo per raggiungere il punto di incontro stabilito. Io sono stato mandato qui per aiutare lei. Abbiamo una macchina pronta a partire a pochi metri da una delle uscite”.

“Ma...”.

Senza lasciargli pronunciare una seconda parola, Hogan gli fece cenno di fare silenzio e poggiò una mano su un orecchio, rimanendo in ascolto per un paio di secondi, prima di riportare lo sguardo su di lui.

“Jarvis ci garantisce un paio di minuti di via libera, visto che tutto il personale militare sta convergendo nella stanza rinforzata dov'è tenuto il dottor Banner, ma dobbiamo muoverci ora”.

Il pensiero lo colse all'improvviso, con una seconda e più profonda stilettata all'addome, adesso che la sua mente pareva essere tornata a funzionare del tutto.

“Stanno bene? I miei compagni?”.

L'ultima immagine che ricordava di loro era il preludio di una sconfitta, con Thor grondante sangue, Natasha ferita al braccio e alla spalla e l'Hulk reso inerme. Scese dal lettino, ritrovandosi poi a barcollare pericolosamente verso il pavimento, ma Hogan era già al suo fianco, pronto a sostenerlo.

“Chi più e chi meno, ma sono tutti vivi. Adesso può aiutarmi a salvarla? Il tempo è agli sgoccioli e non sono sicuro di potermi muovere senza dare nell'occhio se dovessi trasportarla via di peso”.

 

 

 

“Com'è la situazione, Jarvis?”.

Aveva affidato all'AI ogni mossa negli ultimi quindici minuti, preoccupandosi di contattare un paio di amici della stampa così da avere lo scudo dell'opinione pubblica pronto a darle un vantaggio se il suo asso nella manica non avesse prodotto i risultati sperati. Aveva anche lasciato un messaggio a Rhodey, per quanto non fosse sicura di quale fazione lui avrebbe supportato nel caso di un conflitto aperto con Fury, considerando i suoi stretti legami con il governo.

Non credeva in un contrattacco immediato da parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D., di certo non uno militare, ma preferiva essere preparata per ogni eventualità.

“Il Direttore Fury è riuscito a uscire dalla sala dove l'avevo rinchiuso e adesso sta avanzando attraverso i condotti di aerazione. L'agente Hill ha radunato un piccolo contingente di personale armato, ma sono correntemente bloccati nel corridoio adiacente a quello in cui gli Avengers dovranno trasportare il dottor Banner. La mia stima è che si libereranno con dodici minuti di ritardo”.

“Probabilità di riuscita?”.

“Settantadue percento, in leggero aumento. Mi sono inserito nelle frequenze usate dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. e ho bloccato ogni tipo di comunicazione, salvo quelle con l'auricolare che l'agente Romanoff è riuscito a recuperare”.

Si permise un respiro più profondo del normale, ignorando l'assurdo impulso di mordersi un'unghia.

“Ottimo. Ci sono state vittime?”.

“Negativo. I due dottori resi incoscienti da Mister Hogan si riprenderanno entro mezzora senza alcun effetto collaterale, mentre l'ufficiale atterrato dall'agente Barton ha subito solo una lieve commozione cerebrale; la mia stima è che si risveglierà con un consistente mal di testa ma nessun danno permanente”.

Pepper annuì. Nessuna vittima era una buona notizia. Non che Happy si fosse introdotto nell'ospedale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con un'arma, o almeno con un'arma convenzionale – il prototipo del guanto che sparava piccoli dardi soporiferi a distanza ravvicinata non poteva davvero considerarsi pericoloso e la sua particolarità di non poter essere rilevato da metal detector o altri strumenti di sicurezza lo aveva reso il candidato eccellente per quella missione – ma in quell'edificio c'erano soldati addestrati a uccidere, c'erano le spie più pericolose del continente, e lei non era sicura che uno scontro tra uno di essi e Clint o Natasha si sarebbe risolto senza spargimenti di sangue, se la situazione si fosse volta al peggio.

Li guardò avanzare in un corridoio deserto, sentendo il cuore accelerare.

Clint era in testa, le dita strette all'impugnatura di una pistola che pareva un particolare del tutto fuori luogo su di lui; Thor barcollava più curvo di quanto l'avesse mai visto, la mano stretta all'onnipresente martello. Natasha chiudeva la fila, spingendo con il braccio sano la barella su cui avevano adagiato un Bruce ancora incosciente.

Mancavano due svolte e pochi metri di corridoio all'ascensore che li avrebbe portati verso la libertà, ma c'erano ancora molti particolari che avrebbero potuto rendere quella missione di salvataggio una catastrofe.

Prese il microfono, spinta dal bisogno di rassicurare se stessa più che di avvertirli.

“Natasha, Fury è sulle vostre tracce. Jarvis ha sgombrato la strada fino al tetto, ma temo che lui possa raggiungervi prima che ci arriviate”.

La spia non accennò nemmeno a toccarsi l'orecchio dove aveva messo l'auricolare.

“Ricevuto”.

Sullo schermo principale, Jarvis alternava le immagini della fuga attraverso le varie telecamere dello S.H.I.E.L.D., curandosi di permetterle di seguire ogni metro che gli Avengers percorrevano verso il tetto.

Nel monitor a fianco, Happy arrancava sotto il peso di Captain America, attraversando corridoi del tutto deserti grazie al fatto che l'attenzione dei dottori e degli agenti fosse incentrata tutta su Bruce e sui suoi tre aspiranti salvatori. A parte i due medici che aveva dovuto rendere incoscienti, le direttive di Jarvis gli avevano permesso di non incontrare nessuno.

Una volta che fosse tornato alla torre sano e salvo, Pepper avrebbe dovuto dargli un consistente aumento di stipendio.

Quando lo vide oltrepassare l'uscita d'emergenza che Jarvis gli aveva aperto, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, permettendosi un interno moto di esultanza mentre Happy e Steve scomparivano all'interno di una delle auto di Tony. Almeno loro due erano in salvo.

Tornò a indurire la piega delle labbra, inghiottendo il leggero sorriso con cui aveva assistito al successo della loro fuga.

Adesso toccava al resto della squadra. Contando mentalmente i metri che separavano il gruppo dal punto di estrazione sul tetto e confrontandoli con quelli presenti tra loro e Fury, si preparò a un'attesa tormentosa.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitolo 34: Beneath his skin**

 

Tony si era svegliato riposato e di buon umore, un evento che non succedeva da settimane o forse mesi. Non aveva sognato l'Afghanistan, né cadaveri di bambini, né sangue che gli macchiava le mani o un buco nel proprio petto dove sarebbe dovuto esserci il Reattore, né Pepper che lo odiava o i suoi compagni di squadra che lo ripudiavano con un'espressione disgustata. Non ricordava di aver sognato nulla, limitandosi a trascorrere quelle ore immerso in un sonno profondo e privo di interruzioni.

Una volta che il sole fittizio fuori dalla finestra lo aveva svegliato, si era concesso una manciata di minuti per ponderare con un vago senso di divertimento quanto ironico potesse risultare un ribaltamento della situazione, con il dio che gli faceva da carceriere ridotto a un ferito inerme e a un passo dalla morte, e lui stesso passato da prigioniero tormentato ad aspirante medico.

Quando si era deciso ad abbandonare il divano per scoprire come stesse il suo riluttante paziente, lo aveva trovato addormentato. Era rimasto a guardarlo perso nello stupore di vedere una parvenza di pace sui suoi lineamenti ancora troppo pallidi, provando una punta di curiosità per quelle sembianze gelide di cui aveva avuto solo un lievissimo indizio, quando la mano del dio si era ricoperta di un blu che non sarebbe dovuto essere di quel mondo.

Poi, lasciandolo alla tranquillità di un sonno ristoratore visto che non aveva scorto sangue o segnali preoccupanti di un peggioramento che avrebbero richiesto il suo intervento immediato, si era rifugiato in doccia dove aveva assaporato ancora una volta il piccolo lusso di un getto caldo, quasi bollente, a massaggiargli le spalle.

Per qualche minuto non aveva pensato assolutamente a niente.

C'era il suo piano di fuga a richiedere attenzione, immagazzinato da qualche parte nella sua mente, e c'era il pensiero di un eventuale ritorno presso i suoi amici e Pepper, sempre pronto a risvegliare una morsa gelida allo stomaco; ma non aveva nemmeno dovuto sforzarsi troppo per ignorare entrambi e rimanere ancora un po' nel limbo del piacevole attutimento del risveglio.

La colazione era stata rapida, un coraggioso tentativo di cucinare quattro uova con le ultime strisce di bacon che si era risolto con ottimi risultati e, dopo aver finito la propria porzione, aveva messo il cibo rimasto in un piatto e l'aveva posato sul comodino accanto al letto dove giaceva la malvagia addormentata, in attesa che il dio si degnasse di tornare nel mondo dei vivi.

Aveva compiuto ogni gesto senza incertezze né particolari emozioni, guidato da un'abitudine che aveva preso le sembianze un po' inquietanti di un'inaspettata quiete domestica, come se prendersi cura di se stesso e preparare la colazione per sé e Loki fosse solo una normale azione per la sua giornata.

Era tanto normale, in effetti, da dargli i brividi per quello che avrebbe potuto significare se solo avesse permesso alla propria mente di realizzarlo, di soffermarsi su quanto a proprio agio si sentisse in quella strana situazione di prigioniero misto a medico senza licenza in cui si era ritrovato.

Aveva appena finito di reprimere i pensieri più scomodi, arrivando a lavare e riporre al loro posto i piatti sporchi pur di non doverci pensare, quando il rumore inconfondibile di posate che cozzavano tra loro lo spinse verso la camera.

Come si era aspettato, Loki non solo era sveglio e positivamente affamato, considerando il piatto ormai quasi del tutto vuoto, ma era anche riuscito a sollevarsi a sedere da solo e senza catastrofiche conseguenze, se doveva fidarsi del lenzuolo immacolato su cui aveva fatto subito cadere lo sguardo.

“Ben svegliato, Sua Malvagità. Devo arguire che la colazione sia stata di suo gradimento?”, chiese, accennando al piatto.

Loki ricambiò lo sguardo con una totale e sdegnosa indifferenza.

“Immagino che da un mortale io non possa aspettarmi di meglio”, commentò, dopo aver mandato giù l'ultimo boccone di uova.

Tony si finse colpito al cuore.

“Queste sono parole dure, Piccolo Cervo. E io che ti ho anche portato la colazione a letto”.

“Era commestibile. Ma trovo assai triste mostrarti fiero di una colazione tanto misera”, commentò il dio, prima di sporgersi per appoggiare il piatto vuoto sul comodino, serrando le labbra nel chiaro segnale che anche un movimento tanto semplice gli risultasse doloroso.

Per un attimo Tony si ritrovò a lottare contro l'impulso di aiutarlo.

“Se è un problema di porzioni, dall'alto della mia magnanimità ti preparerei un bis più che volentieri, ma le scorte di cibo sono ormai agli sgoccioli”. Fece una pausa, giusto per assumere l'espressione più innocua del suo repertorio e nascondere il ghigno che tentava un angolo della sua bocca. “Se togli il tuo incantesimo attorno alla casa, potrei anche andare a fare la spesa”.

Le labbra del dio ebbero un fremito appena percettibile.

“Puoi fare meglio di così, Stark”.

Sembrava di buonumore anche lui, evento straordinario, considerando che il suo standard oscillava tra la rabbia, la follia più o meno omicida e il minaccioso divertimento che spesso preludeva cattive notizie per chiunque gli fosse vicino.

I suoi occhi, però, erano ancora fissi sul punto dove lui si era toccato in un gesto di eclatante dolore, lasciando intravedere un guizzo di interesse sul suo volto ancora segnato dai postumi della ferita.

Tony seguì il suo sguardo, realizzando all'improvviso di non avere la felpa. Considerando poi che aveva indossato la maglietta senza asciugarsi del tutto, il tessuto bagnato aveva aderito al suo torace come una seconda pelle, senza nascondere nulla del Reattore sottostante.

Represse l'impulso di coprirlo con il palmo solo per non dare al dio una dimostrazione di debolezza che sarebbe potuta divenire un'arma da usare contro di lui. Invece incrociò le braccia appena sotto di esso, appoggiando la schiena al muro in una posa indolente che non sarebbe mai e poi mai passata per una ritirata.

“Cos'ha il mio Reattore di tanto interessante per te?”. A parte essere un'invenzione unica nel suo genere, naturalmente, ma Loki era un alieno che non aveva alcuna esperienza di tecnologia terrestre, eppure non aveva mostrato un interesse simile per nessun altro congegno, nemmeno per la sua armatura. “È perché ha bloccato la tua bacchetta magica?”.

Il dio corrugò la fronte, guardando il Reattore come se si trovasse di fronte a un nemico.

“Ha un'energia strana”.

Tony gli sorrise, anche se ora, accanto alla soddisfazione di essere divenuto oggetto di un simile interesse da parte di un dio, cominciava a provare un disagio sempre più consistente nell'avere la sua attenzione centrata sul punto più prezioso e indispensabile del suo corpo.

“Non preoccuparti, Bambi. Non sei l'unico a non capire come funzioni. In effetti forse ci saranno una o due persone al massimo in tutto il mondo che potrebbero essere in grado di realizzare la portata del mio genio”. Ma parte di lui avrebbe desiderato dare a Loki i rudimenti di ingegneria necessari perché comprendesse quanta ammirazione gli dovesse tributare.

Il dio gli mostrò una piega delle labbra che avrebbe potuto rappresentare assieme sdegno o regale indifferenza. Aveva anche smesso di fissargli il Reattore, probabilmente per non dargli soddisfazione, ma Tony sapeva di averlo comunque colpito. Un mortale che si era dimostrato capace di sorprendere e impressionare un dio alieno, non male come conquista.

Poi, perché si annoiava senza avere nulla da fare e perché questo pensiero lo aveva sfiorato più volte quando aveva riflettuto sul mistero rappresentato da Loki, decise che indagare ancora su di lui non sarebbe stato un pericoloso azzardo, adesso che sapeva di avere una moneta di scambio.

“Posso farti una domanda senza che tu cerchi di staccarmi la testa?”.

Loki passò lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue braccia, poi al torace e infine alle gambe, come per cercare il bersaglio più idoneo per un attacco.

“Potrei limitarmi a staccarti un arto”.

“Mi lasci intero, rispondi, e io ti consento di guardare il mio Reattore. In mano mia”.

Seppe di aver vinto prima ancora di pronunciare l'ultima parola: un lampo di interesse passò negli occhi del dio, che per un solo attimo tornarono a fissarsi sul suo petto, ma la sua espressione bramosa non svanì del tutto.

“Prima mostrami questo tuo Reattore, allora”.

Tony prese un respiro profondo. Malgrado avesse proposto lui quegli accordi, adesso gli tremavano le mani e dovette appellarsi a tutto il suo orgoglio per non ritrarsi e invece togliersi la maglietta. Ebbe un'ultima esitazione, prima di far scattare il congegno che lo teneva in vita, allontanandolo lentamente dalla sua sede nel torace per rivelare il buco sottostante.

Non stava davvero respirando, e parte di lui era consapevole che le uniche persone a cui avesse concesso di vederlo così erano Bruce e Pepper; ma quando gli occhi del dio si illuminarono del blu del suo Reattore, senza più calcolare l'ambiente circostante o mantenere le solite apparenze distaccate, ebbe un fremito di trionfo.

Come ipnotizzato, lo vide divorarlo con lo sguardo, un dio che lo studiava come fosse un artefatto e un mistero al tempo stesso, una creatura degna di attenzioni e capace di sorprendere chi aveva secoli, forse millenni di esistenza alle spalle. Era così intrigato dall'interesse sul volto di Loki che non si accorse subito del movimento della sua mano.

Solo quando ormai era troppo tardi colse la scia verde che dalle sue dita affusolate si allungava verso di lui, un tocco invisibile a cui ormai non aveva più il tempo di sfuggire.

Serrò i denti, il respiro incastrato in gola e il cuore che cozzava come impazzito contro il buco nella sua cassa toracica, mentre il bagliore verde lo raggiungeva e inglobava la più preziosa tra le sue invenzioni. Non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare, pervaso da una morsa gelida che gli aveva paralizzato i muscoli. Poi percepì un leggero pizzicore pervadergli il petto, dove il Reattore si connetteva al suo corpo.

Malgrado non arrecasse alcun dolore, era un contatto intimo, troppo personale, che gli diede la pelle d'oca e lo spinse a ritrarsi di scatto, con i polmoni incapaci di riprendere fiato.

“Basta così”, ansimò, cercando di non tremare.

Reinserì il Reattore nel proprio petto, senza poter nascondere il respiro affannoso. Il dio non lo seguì né cercò di portarglielo via, ma gli sembrava di avere il cuore esposto, il buco divenuto una voragine, il corpo nudo e indifeso. Perfino rimettersi la maglietta e poi coprire il Reattore con la mano come schermo e assieme rassicurazione tangibile di averlo in proprio possesso non contribuì a calmarlo, mentre risentiva ancora su di sé la magia con cui Loki lo aveva raggiunto.

“Che cazzo mi hai fatto?”.

Quasi si aspettava che quella luce verde ricomparisse per scavargli dentro, straziandolo dall'interno, stringendo attorno al Reattore per poi frantumarlo e condannarlo a una morte peggiore di quella che l'aveva sfiorato con Obadiah.

“Volevo solo indagare la sua composizione”.

Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, perché non erano quelli i patti e in nessun modo gli aveva dato il permesso di toccarlo, ma il dio aveva parlato con tono secco, quasi offeso, e stava fissando le sue stesse dita con una smorfia per nulla contenta.

“Beh, che succede? Prima allunghi le mani e poi reagisci come se quello violato fossi tu?”.

Loki ricambiò il suo sguardo con un'aria ugualmente ostile.

“L'energia che hai dentro quel congegno... rifiuta la mia magia”.

“Buono a sapersi, Piton, e la prossima volta evita di toccare quello che non dovresti”.

Aveva ancora il respiro pesante quando finalmente il suo cuore smise di martellargli il petto e la tensione nei suoi muscoli si sciolse a sufficienza da non farglieli dolere a ogni istante. Serrò le palpebre per un paio di secondi, prima di riaprirle e costringersi a calmarsi per tornare a fronteggiare il dio.

“La tua domanda?”.

Per una frazione di secondo lo guardò senza capire, poi ricordò all'improvviso il loro accordo.

Lentamente tolse le dita dal reattore, tornando con le braccia conserte.

“Hai detto che non volevi il trono di Asgard, quando hai attaccato Thor. Allora quali erano le tue intenzioni?”.

“Sarebbe davvero questa, la tua domanda? Niente richieste su cosa io abbia intenzione di farti o su come si possa uscire da qui?”.

“Sono abbastanza avventuroso da volerlo scoprire di persona. Quindi, cosa volevi?”.

Loki lo guardò a lungo senza dargli una risposta. Poi una stanchezza profonda affiorò dai suoi lineamenti, il volto giovanile offuscato da un velo di sconfitta che lo invecchiava di secoli, facendogli intravedere un immortale dietro alle sembianze di un uomo poco più che ragazzo.

“Quello che non potevo avere e che mi era stato tolto”.

“La verità?”.

“Una bugia”.

Dopo quella risposta scese il silenzio.

Il dio pareva essersi prosciugato di ogni energia e lui non aveva più domande urgenti, impegnato com'era a riflettere su quanto di quell'odio e quel disgusto per se stesso che aveva intravisto nell'espressione di Loki quando aveva parlato di essere un mostro sarebbe scomparso se non avesse mai scoperto le proprie origini. Forse sarebbe sempre rimasto un erede in ombra che soffriva l'ingiusto paragone con il fratello maggiore, ma di certo avrebbe avuto meno motivi per essere infelice.

“Non hai mai voluto conquistare davvero la Terra, vero?”, chiese alla fine, prima di potersi trattenere.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”.

“Andiamo, anche pazzo come sei avresti potuto fare molti più danni con i Chitauri di quelli che hai fatto davvero. Hai voluto usarci per toglierti di torno un esercito pericoloso di cui non potevi rivendicare la lealtà, e direi che hai avuto successo”. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare più rancore nell'ammettere che lui e gli altri Avengers fossero stati usati come semplici burattini in una guerra aliena, ma ancora quel senso di affinità e comprensione per il dio non se ne voleva andare. “Quello che voglio sapere è: chi ti ha dato i Chitauri?”.

Per un attimo lo sguardo di Loki si velò di rabbia e di un'altra emozione che non credeva avrebbe mai trovato spazio sul suo volto. L'attimo successivo, il suo intero corpo cominciò a rilucere di quel verde appartenente a uno dei suoi incantesimi.

Gli afferrò il polso prima ancora di pensare, stringendolo con tutte le sue forze.

“Non pensarci nemmeno. Se vuoi _magicarti_ via da qualche parte, dovrai portarmi con te”.

Lo sguardo del dio lo trafisse con una muta minaccia di morte, ma era troppo debole per portarla a compimento e lo sapevano entrambi.

“So che sei stato torturato”, continuò lui, non appena la luce verde si dissolse nell'aria. “Ho visto i video di quando hai attaccato la base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per il Tesseract e, mi spiace ledere così il tuo narcisismo da reginetta, ma avevi un aspetto di merda”.

Negli occhi del dio comparve di nuovo quel bagliore che era assieme minaccia e follia.

“Torturato? Sciocco mortale. Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa sia la tortura”.

_La sabbia che gli invadeva la bocca, l'acqua nei polmoni, dolorosa come un liquido incendio, il bisogno di respirare che gli faceva esplodere la testa, mentre la sua mano cercava disperatamente di tenere lontano dalla bacinella la batteria che gli permetteva di continuare a vivere..._

A fatica ritrovò il respiro, reprimendo la risposta sferzante che gli bruciava le labbra. Una piccola parte della sua mente trovava ironica la consapevolezza che quella fosse la prima volta in cui doveva assumere il ruolo della persona più matura in una discussione, ma se si fosse messo sullo stesso piano di Loki non ne sarebbero più usciti.

“Ok, ora che hai finito di fare la primadonna anche in ambito tortura e affini, cosa ne dici di guardarmi con la tua espressione da tragico antieroe misterioso e rispondere alla mia domanda?”.

Il dio serrò le labbra, spostando lo sguardo minaccioso da lui alla parete.

“Thanos”, disse, quando ormai erano passati così tanti minuti che Tony non aveva più sperato in una risposta.

Rimangiò le repliche ironiche che per puro istinto gli erano salite alle labbra, perché sembrava che Loki avesse provato dolore anche solo a pronunciare a quel nome.

“Sarebbe?”.

Il dio si esibì in un sorriso che era solo la pallida e stanca imitazione del solito ghigno di sfida o di quella piega sprezzante delle labbra con cui parlava del proprio retaggio.

“Si può considerare il mostro che spaventa i mostri”.

“Qualche dettaglio in più non farebbe male”.

“È un vecchio nemico dei Nove Regni. Lo chiamano il Titano Folle e lo stesso All-Father lo teme. Il suo scopo è la pura e semplice distruzione, voleva il Tesseract per poter raggiungere Asgard”.

“Così tu ci hai usati per distruggere il suo esercito e hai architettato la tua stessa sconfitta”, disse lui, e non era una domanda.

Attraverso la stanchezza sui lineamenti del dio, comparve comunque un guizzo d'ironia.

“Devo farti un applauso?”.

“No, direi che può bastarmi la raggiante approvazione sul tuo volto”. Ignorò l'occhiata di puro disprezzo che gli venne data in risposta e invece gli mollò il polso, realizzando di averlo ancora stretto tra le dita. “Perché ti interessava proteggere Asgard? Pensavo che tu avessi rinnegato fratello, famiglia e tutto il resto del popolo presso cui sei cresciuto”.

Ma non la madre, realizzò all'improvviso. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto nulla della madre di Thor e Loki.

Sulle labbra del dio si disegnò una smorfia.

“Asgard è il baluardo che si erge a difesa dei Nove Regni, il più potente e preparato di essi. Una volta caduto, nulla più potrà fermare Thanos”.

Ma c'era altro che non diceva ad alta voce e che forse avrebbe negato anche a se stesso, Tony lo comprese nell'esatto istante in cui Loki aveva finito di pronunciare quelle parole con voluta noncuranza.

Poteva negare la parentela con Thor ed esplodere in preda al risentimento e all'odio quando veniva a contatto con l'argomento della sua adozione e dell'uomo che gli aveva fatto da padre, ma in qualche modo, malgrado tutto, Asgard era ancora la sua casa.

Un altro tassello andò al suo posto e di nuovo Tony si ritrovò a pensare che il suo nemico era più umano e comprensibile di quanto avrebbe desiderato.

“Tanto per chiarire, sei ancora uno stronzo psicopatico con un discutibile gusto per i copricapi e un ottimo senso per la moda dalla vita in giù”, gli disse, ricercando il suo sguardo. “E non so nulla di tua madre, ma trovo che tuo padre adottivo sia stato davvero una persona di merda”.

Loki assunse un'aria scandalizzata.

“L'All-Father non...”, cominciò a protestare, in tono oltraggiato, prima di bloccarsi di scatto.

Tony continuò a ricambiare il suo sguardo imperturbabile.

“All-Father, si chiama? A uno così non affiderei una pianta, figuriamoci un figlio”.

Loki rimase a fissarlo per rarissima volta senza parole, tanto allibito da tentarlo con una battuta suicida; poi la sorpresa sui suoi lineamenti si dissolse e le sue labbra si schiusero all'improvviso.

A Tony ci vollero un paio di secondi per rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo e che no, non era impazzito dopo interi giorni trascorsi in compagnia di un dio psicopatico.

Il dio psicopatico in questione stava ridendo. In modo del tutto inaspettato e spontaneo, come se lui avesse detto la cosa più divertente del mondo, non una sacrosanta verità.

E tra tutte le varie risate di Loki che aveva sentito – quella minacciosa, quella folle, quella amara con cui cercava di nascondere le proprie ferite – questa era la più sincera.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitolo 35: Bonding times**

 

Era stata una strana giornata.

Dopo quell'inaspettato scoppio di ilarità, sembrava che non fosse più rimasto spazio per altre parole, lasciate inespresse per la sorpresa di scovare un altro frammento della personalità di un dio che non risultava più solo un nemico ai suoi occhi. Durante i giorni passati, a ogni piccola sfumatura di sé che Loki rivelava o che Tony stesso riusciva a indovinare o a carpire, i contorni dei loro ruoli di prigioniero e carnefice si erano fatti sempre meno definiti, fino a scomparire del tutto, sprofondandoli in un limbo di incertezza che non dava la possibilità di trovare un nome al loro nuovo rapporto.

L'imbarazzo era sopraggiunto al primo istante di silenzio, acuito dallo sguardo penetrante del dio, che lo aveva soppesato per secondi troppo lunghi mentre lui cercava di affrontarlo con la più impassibile delle maschere, malgrado dovesse ancora metabolizzare la reazione così umana di un nemico.

“Per quanti giorni puoi sopravvivere senza cibo?”, gli aveva chiesto infine Loki, rompendo un silenzio troppo pesante.

Lui lo aveva guardato sospettoso, riflettendo in silenzio per un paio di minuti.

“Cinque o sei giorni, credo”. Sapeva che c'erano persone sopravvissute a settimane di digiuno, ma nessuno di loro aveva un Reattore al posto di parte del torace, né era reduce da un mese di torture e malnutrizione; inoltre Tony non era propenso a scoprire un nuovo limite del suo fisico, dopo l'esperienza in Afghanistan e l'avvelenamento da palladio. “E tra noi due penso che saresti tu a risentire in misura maggiore di un digiuno”, aveva aggiunto, guadagnandosi un'occhiata glaciale.

Loki non aveva replicato, però, e dopo qualche altro imbarazzante minuto di silenzio Tony lo aveva visto allungare la mano sullo scettro, gli occhi chiusi e la fronte corrugata per la fatica.

Il bagliore verde quella volta si era limitato a circondare l'asta, per poi dissolversi senza un suono un attimo prima che il dio si accasciasse sui cuscini con il respiro più rapido del normale.

“Devo andare a vedere in cucina?”, gli aveva chiesto, una volta che era stato sicuro di non essere perso nella contemplazione di un dio incosciente.

Loki aveva riaperto gli occhi, dove la spossatezza era ancora più evidente, ma c'era stato anche un barlume della solita aria strafottente e provocatoria a rassicurare Tony sulle sue condizioni.

“Preparami un pasto adeguato”, era stato il suo ordine, a cui lui aveva obbedito senza replicare.

Avevano mangiato la seconda e più consistente colazione in silenzio, avvolti dalla consapevolezza che un'altra barriera fosse stata abbattuta, mentre lui si era ritrovato senza nulla da dire.

L'intimità di quel momento lo aveva aggredito come carta vetrata sulla pelle, in una scia raschiante, sovrastando i suoi pensieri con una stretta allo stomaco che si era allentata solo quando il dio aveva attirato la sua attenzione con un primo tentativo di rimettersi in piedi.

In un attimo si era alzato anche lui.

“Cosa stai facendo?”.

Loki aveva assottigliato gli occhi in minaccia.

“Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”, aveva sibilato, la voce ferma almeno quanto le sue gambe tremavano.

“E io sono un verginello come Capsicle”, gli aveva risposto lui, andando a sostenerlo senza dare alcuna attenzione alla notevole differenza d'altezza.

Lo sguardo ostile del dio non l'aveva dissuaso dall'accompagnare i suoi passi fino al bagno e solo una volta raggiunto il centro della piccola stanza Loki si era liberato della sua presa, con uno strattone che a giudicare da un sibilo strozzato gli era risultato doloroso.

Orgoglioso fino all'ultimo, al punto da rasentare l'autolesionismo. Tony non poteva negare che quel lato del dio gli risultasse familiare.

Gli aveva lasciato raggiungere il water da solo, voltandosi per dargli un minimo di privacy e mordendosi la lingua per non dar voce a battute sulla sorprendente scoperta che perfino un dio etereo e sdegnoso come lui avesse bisogno di andate in bagno.

Dopo qualche minuto, sentendolo armeggiare con il lavandino, si era voltato.

“Fatto tutto? Possiamo tornare in camera?”.

Del tutto incurante della sua proposta, il dio aveva finito di lavarsi le mani e si era chinato ad aprire l'acqua nella vasca, non senza una smorfia di dolore che tuttavia non era stata accompagnata da alcun suono.

“Tu puoi andare”, lo aveva congedato poi, di nuovo eretto, anche se il pallore del suo volto era parso intensificarsi.

“E lasciarti annegare nella vasca da bagno, Ophelia? Non se ne parla”.

Questa volta Loki gli aveva mostrato i denti.

“Forse non hai capito, ma non ho bisogno di te, _mortale_ ”.

“Prendilo come un segno del mio interesse a voler rimanere vivo. Se tu vuoi suicidarti per orgoglio, fai pure, ma in questo momento mi servi vivo e possibilmente in salute”.

Il dio non aveva addolcito in alcun modo la propria espressione, ma aveva stretto le labbra senza rispondergli. Solo dopo un intero minuto passato a sostenere il suo sguardo ostile, Tony si era reso conto per quale motivo lui non avesse ancora cominciato a spogliarsi.

“Ok, ok, mi volto, non preoccuparti, la tua virtù è al sicuro con me”.

Loki aveva sbuffato.

“Forse dimentichi quando eri tu quello preoccupato per la tua virtù, Stark”.

Tony si era ritrovato a corrugare la fronte, senza sapere se dovesse sentirsi più sorpreso o a disagio. Vero. Quel giorno che ormai pareva risalire ad anni prima, quando lui ancora non aveva recuperato l'uso della parola e la sua mente era congelata nell'attimo della morte della bambina e – no, non doveva riportare a galla quell'immagine, non dopo quei momenti di pace, dopo che gli era parso di poter ricostruire se stesso.

Aveva preso un respiro profondo, focalizzandosi sulla presenza concreta del dio.

Loki. Davanti a lui. Che voleva farsi un bagno.

Il pensiero lo aveva tranquillizzato con una facilità imbarazzante.

“Vuol dire che posso guardare?”, aveva chiesto, con meno provocazione e più curiosità di quello che avrebbe voluto ammettere.

Loki gli aveva scoccato uno sguardo che lui conosceva bene: esasperazione con un sottofondo di desiderio omicida, le stesse emozioni che aveva scorto un centinaio di volte nell'espressione di Pepper, con la differenza che il desiderio omicida del dio era molto più minaccioso e concretizzabile.

Non aveva risposto di no, però, così Tony aveva guardato mentre con movimenti sofferti si toglieva ciò che restava dei suoi vestiti e si era ritrovato a osservare il corpo maschile più perfetto su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi. Loki era magro al punto da potersi permettere di portare quegli strettissimi pantaloni neri senza risultare ridicolo, ma c'erano muscoli ben delineati sotto la pelle chiara, a formare un fisico atletico all'apice della forma; il buco sul fianco non c'era più, solo una macchia ancor più pallida del resto del suo corpo rimaneva come testimonianza di quella terribile ferita. La totale mancanza di peli era stata una piacevole sorpresa, considerando come i suoi gusti in fatto di uomini si attestassero su quelli dall'aspetto non troppo virile, e, quando il suo sguardo aveva oltrepassato le linee degli addominali, non aveva potuto impedirgli di scivolare ancora più in basso, notando come il dio non avesse nulla di cui lamentarsi riguardo alle sue doti in quell'ambito.

“Quando hai finito di ammirare il mio corpo, puoi andare a preparare il prossimo pasto”, aveva commentato una voce che non nascondeva una sfumatura divertita.

Tony si era riscosso con una muta maledizione.

“Ammirare è esagerato, diciamo che stavo controllando come procedeva la tua guarigione”. Era stata una bugia così palese che lo sbuffo di Loki era arrivato assieme alla sua stessa realizzazione di come la sua affermazione fosse smentita anche solo dal suo sguardo puntato sull'inguine.

“Volevo sapere come voi alieni siete fatti lì sotto?”, aveva riprovato.

Il sorriso del dio si era perso in un'espressione carica di furia in un battito di ciglia, e lui aveva realizzato all'istante cos'avesse detto di sbagliato, alzando subito le mani in gesto di resa.

“Ehi, aspetta, non intendevo accennare alle tue origini. Abbiamo fatto un patto, ricordi? Ma andiamo, non è un'esperienza di tutti i giorni poter vedere un dio alieno in carne, ossa e corna senza vestiti”.

A quelle parole l'espressione glaciale del dio si era attenuata, fino a quando, in modo del tutto sorprendente, era comparso un leggero sorriso.

“Devo arguire che Thor abbia imparato ad adottare un contegno decoroso da quando è su Midgard?”.

Tony non aveva potuto reprimere un brivido, ricordando quella mattina in cui, dopo una notte insonne in laboratorio e una via di mezzo tra il mal di testa da sbronza e l'irritazione per una riunione incombente, si era fatto strada nella cucina della sala comune per una colazione solo per trovare il compagno di squadra in tenuta adamitica che divorava pop-tarts conversando amabilmente con Jarvis.

“Ok, diciamo che ho visto di Thor più di quanto avrei voluto vedere in tutta la mia vita, ma i guerrieri barbuti e pieni di muscoli non sono esattamente il mio tipo”.

Il sorriso era divenuto più evidente, non senza una sfumatura provocatoria.

“E io invece lo sarei?”.

Lui aveva scrollato le spalle.

“Che ci vuoi fare, ho un debole per i narcisisti psicopatici che stanno bene con i pantaloni attillati”.

Parole cariche di noncuranza, ma ricordava in modo fin troppo vivido la bocca del dio sulla sua, il suo sapore, la mano che si era premuta contro la sua erezione e il bacio che lui era riuscito a strappargli da mezzo ubriaco. E in quel momento Loki era nudo di fronte a lui, una visione fin troppo concreta per non regalargli un guizzo di eccitazione che lo aveva costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.

Loki aveva accolto la sua risposta con un silenzio soddisfatto e aveva poi provveduto a raccogliere le sue scarse energie per entrare nella vasca, rifiutando sdegnoso qualsiasi aiuto, così a lui non era rimasto che sedersi sul pavimento, attento a intervenire in caso la situazione si fosse fatta pericolosa.

Non era rimasto solo per lo spettacolo quanto mai assurdo e affascinante del dio che si lavava come un comune mortale, per poi adagiarsi contro il bordo della vasca, esausto, ma aveva davvero temuto che quegli sforzi lo avrebbero reso incosciente, segnando la sua fine.

La parte peggiore era stata quando Loki aveva deciso di rimettersi in piedi senza avere il buonsenso di accettare il suo supporto, così Tony era stato costretto a lottare allo stesso tempo contro la forza di gravità e contro di lui.

A un certo punto si era tolto la maglietta, per evitare di inzupparsela del tutto nei suoi tentativi di impedire che l'orgoglio del dio lo facesse affogare, e non aveva più pensato di rimetterla, non sentendo la necessità di uno scudo che per buona parte dei giorni passati era risultato essenziale.

Era rimasto a petto nudo anche quando, tra maledizioni soffocate e sibili velenosi da parte di Loki, lo aveva sorretto mentre si asciugava e poi nel tragitto verso il letto.

Si era reso conto di essere ancora mezzo nudo solo quando, mentre mangiavano il suo tentativo di cena, aveva colto lo sguardo del dio scivolare sul suo torace, riconoscendo nel verde dei suoi occhi una sfumatura azzurrina, e, un po' per sfida, un po' perché ormai Loki aveva già indagato il Reattore con la propria magia e aveva visto i ricordi peggiori della sua vita, era rimasto senza maglietta.

In qualche modo si erano ritrovati di nuovo avvolti dal silenzio, ma questa volta senza vero e proprio disagio, con Tony che, finita la cena, aveva scelto la comodità del materasso al posto del pavimento.

“Cosa pensi di fare?”, gli aveva chiesto il dio, non appena lo aveva visto sedersi sulla parte libera del letto.

Lui si era esibito in un sorriso provocatorio, sollevando un libro con un guizzo di vendicativa soddisfazione.

“Solo leggerti la favola della buonanotte”.

Era stato l'unico preavviso che gli aveva concesso, prima di cominciare a leggere ad alta voce un capitolo casuale di Twilight.

Furono sufficienti dieci minuti scarsi perché la mano di Loki calasse sul libro come un maglio, facendoglielo cadere sulle gambe. Per sua fortuna il dio era ancora debole, o, Tony ne era certo, con quel gesto si sarebbe ritrovato con un paio di femori rotti – azzoppato da un libro per ragazzine, Clint lo avrebbe sfottuto a vita, se mai fosse tornato dai suoi compagni.

Così invece, cosce doloranti a parte, era rimasto del tutto intero e propenso alla provocazione dello psicopatico con cui aveva optato di condividere platonicamente il letto.

“Non ti piace?”, chiese, con un'aria di falsa innocenza. “L'avevi scelto tu”.

Sulle labbra sdegnate del dio si disegnò una smorfia.

“Una creatura delle tenebre che irretisce una stupida ragazzina mortale e non approfitta della sua fiducia per usarla per i propri scopi e distruggerla? Disgustoso”.

“Mi sorprende che tu sappia esattamente di cosa parla. Non sarai un fan della saga?”.

Alla smorfia si sostituì l'ombra di un ghigno.

“Sono mesi che vivo sul tuo pianeta. È inevitabile che sia entrato a contatto con la vostra _cultura_ ”, gli rispose il dio, pronunciando l'ultima parola con un disprezzo palpabile.

Lui cacciò via il libro con una manata, gli occhi sgranati per quell'offesa.

“Quella non è cultura! La matematica è cultura. La fisica, Star Wars, Star Trek, Ritorno al futuro, Jurassic Park. Le mie invenzioni sono cultura”.

L'unica risposta che ottenne fu uno sbuffo carico di scetticismo.

“Quando non sarai più un reduce di guerra con ferite pronte a eruttare sangue al minimo movimento, ti mostrerò io cosa sia davvero la cultura terrestre”, continuò, prima di interrompersi di scatto.

Distolse lo sguardo da lui, puntandolo invece sulla parete nel vano tentativo di rimangiarsi il proprio commento.

Quando il dio si fosse rimesso abbastanza da non rimanere chiuso lì dentro, avrebbe dato forma al suo progetto di un congegno antimagia, riuscendo a fuggire o almeno arrivando abbastanza vicino alla libertà da mostrare il suo genio e la superiorità della tecnologia terrestre sugli incantesimi alieni. Quando il dio fosse guarito, sarebbero di nuovo tornati nemici e non ci sarebbe stato alcun bisogno di una conversazione che esulasse dalle frecciatine reciproche sul campo di battaglia.

La sola idea gli risultava sbagliata, fronteggiarsi di nuovo da due fazioni opposte, ora che lui aveva scoperto il segreto nascosto sotto la sua pelle e che Loki stesso gli aveva letto dentro, raggiungendo ricordi e pensieri di cui nessuno dei suoi compagni e nemmeno Pepper avevano la minima cognizione. Ora che avrebbero potuto ferirsi più a fondo e dolorosamente di quanto avessero mai fatto.

Deglutì a vuoto, sentendo risuonare ancora il suo stupido commento, parole sbagliate rimaste ad aleggiare nella stanza come una presenza troppo ingombrante mentre Loki manteneva il silenzio.

Quando Tony tornò a fissarlo, sentendo il fastidioso bisogno di giustificarsi, il dio aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era addormentato senza un suono. Nel vedere il suo volto scavato dalla stanchezza e dal dolore, ma forse per la prima volta abbastanza rilassato da dargli l'idea che si stesse davvero riposando e non fosse impegnato a lottare anche sul piano onirico contro qualche incubo o ricordo inaccettabile, provò di nuovo quello strano senso di affinità con il dio.

Loki sembrava giovane, adesso, malgrado i secoli di esistenza e il potere che lui stesso aveva colto provenire dalla sua persona. Giovane e solo, e non ancora ristabilito.

A dispetto delle sue proteste e affermazioni, il bagno e l'utilizzo della magia per rimpinguare la scorta di cibo lo avevano sfiancato, nella prova che la guarigione non fosse così prossima come l'assenza di ferite visibili potesse far supporre.

Tony lo guardò dormire per interi minuti, chiedendosi se dovesse davvero calcolare quella punta di soddisfazione e strana stretta allo stomaco dovute alla consapevolezza che il dio si fosse permesso di mostrarsi così vulnerabile in sua presenza.

Scosse la testa con un leggero sospiro.

Adesso avrebbe davvero potuto mettersi a lavorare ancora sul suo progetto, ma il letto era comodo, la sagoma del dio al suo fianco non aveva la minima accezione di pericolo e, per quanto l'idea fosse fonte di turbamento e irritazione al tempo stesso, aveva cominciato a ricavare una strana rassicurazione dalla vicinanza con lui, come se si aspettasse che Loki lo svegliasse di nuovo se si fosse trovato preda dei soliti incubi grondanti sangue.

Il libro di Twilight su cui aveva abbozzato i suoi progetti era sul pavimento come un muto invito, di gran lunga meno attraente di quanto sarebbe dovuto essere.

_Domani_ , decise, prima di chiudere gli occhi a sua volta.

Le prime immagini del suo sonno gli portarono occhi verdi e un corpo aggraziato ma forte come l'acciaio, e la risata, quando arrivò, non aveva nessuna nota di minaccia.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitolo 36: Safe**

 

_Li aveva raggiunti a due metri dall'ascensore che li avrebbe portati sul tetto._

_Due metri prima della riuscita della missione, e la sua mano era stata la più rapida a estrarre la pistola._

_Natasha si era frapposta tra lui e la barella dove giaceva Bruce ancora incosciente senza la minima esitazione, uno scudo umano già ferito, ma tra loro anche l'elemento più sacrificabile. Ne era stata pienamente consapevole, considerando le condizioni di Thor, troppo malconcio per poter davvero ostacolare Fury, e Clint, abbastanza sano da poter spingere la barella fin sul Quinjet e assicurarsi che tutti loro raggiungessero la sicurezza della Stark Tower._

_Alla fine, era stata una scelta puramente razionale ad averla spinta a rimanere, dopo aver ordinato a Clint di proseguire senza di lei, e adesso il rumore delle porte dell'ascensore che si chiudevano alle sue spalle le colpì le orecchie come l'ultimo rintocco della sua vita._

“ _Perché, Natasha?”, le chiese Fury, il dito fermo sul grilletto._

_In un altro momento lei avrebbe provato ad attaccarlo, a scartare di lato per raggiungere poi la pistola con un balzo e disarmarlo prima di diventare un bersaglio; ma ad affrontarla c'era il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., un uomo pericoloso perfino con la capacità visiva dimezzata e intere decadi di differenza tra le loro età che gli pesavano sulle spalle._

_Avrebbe premuto il grilletto prima ancora che il suo corpo ferito scattasse dove lei lo voleva indirizzare._

“ _Sto agendo secondo la condotta più sensata”._

_Fury allineò la pistola con la sua testa._

_Erano passati solo dieci secondi dalla partenza dell'ascensore. Ancora troppo poco perché Clint fosse arrivato al Quinjet._

“ _Non posso lasciarvelo fare. Ordina a Potts di desistere da questo folle attacco e di far tornare indietro Barton. Non ci saranno ripercussioni su di voi, ma voglio Banner nella stanza di contenimento tra al massimo cinque minuti”._

_Senza staccare gli occhi dalla canna della pistola, Natasha portò lentamente una mano all'orecchio per togliersi l'auricolare, che poi calpestò con un piede, sentendo i componenti sbriciolarsi sotto alla suola._

_Un guizzo di rabbia indurì i lineamenti di Fury._

“ _Cosa pensi che succederà quando Banner riprenderà conoscenza? Come pensate di tenerlo a bada?”._

_Natasha indietreggiò di un passo alla volta, fino a trovarsi a fianco della porta dell'ascensore._

“ _Penso che qualunque cosa succeda la gestiremo noi. Come una squadra”._

_Il dito sul grilletto ebbe una sola esitazione, staccandosi un istante prima di tornare saldo su quel piccolo pezzo di metallo che con una pressione infinitesimale avrebbe posto fine alla sua esistenza._

“ _Natasha”._

_Questa volta c'era stata una nota di minaccia ad accompagnare il suo stesso nome, un ultimo avvertimento che anche senza essere espresso tramite parole era risuonato più nitido di qualsiasi promessa di morte._

_La pistola mirava ancora alla sua testa, allineata al centro esatto della sua fronte. E c'era quel peso confortevole nella tasca interna della giacca, così vicina alle dita del suo braccio sano. Le sarebbe stata sufficiente una frazione di secondo._

“ _Se vuole fermarmi mi spari, Direttore, ma sappia che avrà una sola possibilità per essere più rapido di me”._

_Una frazione di secondo, un errore o un'esitazione di Fury, estrarre, puntare e fare fuoco in un unico fluido movimento che aveva plasmato la sua infanzia e adolescenza, una sequenza tanto familiare che non doveva nemmeno posarci la mente._

_Il dito sul grilletto non ebbe né esitazioni né ripensamenti._

_Uno sparo echeggiò nella sua testa, e poi tutto scivolò via in un mare di rosso._

 

Natasha riaprì gli occhi di scatto.

Nel tempo in cui la sua visione stava cominciando ad abituarsi alla penombra della stanza, era già balzata in piedi, una mano stretta attorno al pugnale che aveva accompagnato la sua incoscienza come protettore sotto il cuscino e il braccio ferito appoggiato al muro contro cui si era affrettata a inginocchiarsi, rivolgendogli la schiena. C'era un indolenzimento del tutto artificiale lungo i suoi nervi e muscoli, una sensazione di pesantezza che attutiva il dolore vero e proprio e le rallentava i movimenti. Narcotici, o più probabilmente antidolorifici, del tipo che lei si sarebbe concessa solo una volta lontana dai pericoli; inoltre la stanza di cui aveva cominciato a riconoscere i contorni le trasmetteva una sensazione di serenità e sicurezza, ma lo sparo non aveva ancora smesso di echeggiarle nella testa.

“Miss Romanoff, posso assicurarle che non ci sono pericoli”.

Lei respirò a fondo un paio di volte prima di rialzarsi in piedi, riconoscendo la sua camera nella Stark Tower.

“Grazie, Jarvis”.

“Di nulla”.

Aveva già vissuto quella scena che le si era insinuata nei sogni, il suo subconscio ne aveva riprodotto in modo fedele i dialoghi e le azioni, quell'ultimo scontro capitato proprio quando la via di fuga era parsa alla loro portata.

Solo che Fury non le aveva sparato.

 

“ _Se vuole fermarmi mi spari, Direttore, ma sappia che avrà una sola possibilità per essere più rapido di me”._

_La pistola era rimasta allineata con la sua fronte senza un tremito, ma il dito sul grilletto non si era mosso._

“ _Non mi priverò del mio migliore agente così. Non finché sarà ancora il mio agente. Ma se tu e Barton avete deciso di cambiare fazione, sai già che non rimarrete vivi a lungo”._

“ _Non sono io ad avere cambiato fazione”. Le porte dell'ascensore erano accanto al suo braccio ferito, così vicine che avrebbe potuto sfiorarle. “Sono rimasta fedele agli ordini e ai miei compagni, anche quando è lo S.H.I.E.L.D. a tradire la mia fiducia”._

_A Fury era sfuggito un sospiro e la pistola si era abbassata, dandole un'apertura._

“ _Neanche lo S.H.I.E.L.D. può continuare a opporsi al Consiglio per ogni minima decisione e sai anche tu che Banner è un pericolo. Ora che non c'è Stark, il suo equilibrio è sempre più compromesso, è una bomba pronta a esplodere”._

_Era disarmato, con la guardia abbassata, e Natasha aveva sentito le sue dita fremere per il bisogno di afferrare il calcio della pistola e punire quell'esitazione in cui aveva sperato. Le sarebbe risultato facile dare ascolto al suo istinto e uccidere la minaccia che le stava di fronte; più facile di rimanere ferma senza fare nulla, di ignorare l'urgenza di conquistare nel sangue la propria sicurezza, dopo una vita in cui l'unica regola per la propria sopravvivenza risiedeva nella morte di chiunque la mettesse in pericolo._

_Gli strascichi del suo addestramento non erano mai del tutto scomparsi, nemmeno dopo il suo passaggio allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e l'istituzione degli Avengers. Anche in quel momento il suo istinto premeva perché lei uccidesse Fury e poi si desse alla macchia, vivendo da sola come aveva sempre fatto._

_Ma da quando era diventata parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva imparato a controllarsi, a scoprire altri lati di se stessa che esulavano dalla spia addestrata fin dall'infanzia per essere una perfetta assassina. C'erano persone che, con riluttanza, aveva cominciato a considerare amici, c'era lo stesso Fury, come mentore e capo a cui tributava un sentimento simile al rispetto, c'erano gli Avengers, che le davano una strana quanto piacevole sensazione di appartenenza forse per la prima volta nella sua vita. Soprattutto, c'era Clint. Non era davvero stata pronta a separarsi da tutto ciò._

_La sua mano era rimasta vuota, la pistola che ancora pesava nella sua tasca._

“ _Banner è un pericolo solo quando gli altri lo trattano come tale. Almeno in questo, Stark aveva avuto ragione”._

_Aveva premuto il pulsante dell'ascensore senza nemmeno guardare le porte che si aprivano, perché era rimasta sempre a fissare Fury._

_Lui le si era avvicinato di un passo, ma non era stato in segno di minaccia._

“ _Il Consiglio non mi perdonerà se saprà che vi ho lasciato andare”._

_Gli aveva sorriso, prima di dargli il fianco, ignorando l'istinto che voleva impedirle di mostrarsi così vulnerabile._

“ _Allora è un bene che lei sia rimasto intrappolato nella sala di controllo, senza essere a conoscenza della nostra fuga”._

 

Una luce soffusa si diramò dal soffitto fino a fugare le ombre in cui era rimasta immersa la stanza, e Natasha distolse l'attenzione dai ricordi per tornare al presente, con un silenzioso ringraziamento a Jarvis.

“Gli altri come stanno?”, chiese, tornando verso il letto senza mollare il pugnale.

“Clint Barton è rimasto di guardia per un paio d'ore, prima di fidarsi a sufficienza da addormentarsi. È nella sua solita stanza. Thor Odinson sta riposando, la fuga dall'ospedale ha riaperto la sua ferita, ma adesso due medici l'hanno suturata e stanno monitorando le sue condizioni. Considerando la sua capacità di guarigione accelerata, dovrebbe riprendere i sensi ed essere in grado di compiere semplici movimenti entro la sera di domani. Lo stesso si può dire per il Capitano Rogers, anche se nel suo caso la guarigione si prospetta più lunga. Il dottor Banner è attualmente nella stanza rinforzata di contenimento, ancora incosciente”.

“Come sono i suoi segni vitali?”.

“Più bassi della norma, ma non tanto da risultare pericolosi”.

Natasha annuì, tornando a sedersi sul letto con un sospiro senza più porre domande.

“Posso consigliarle di stendersi per qualche altra ora?”.

Dalla finestra si stagliava un cielo scuro punteggiato di stelle. Notte fonda, anche a giudicare dalla calma in cui era avvolta la torre. Dal suo arrivo erano trascorsi l'intero pomeriggio e la sera senza che ci fosse stata una rappresaglia da parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

“Puoi, Jarvis, ma prima voglio capire la situazione”. Una calma simile non sarebbe mai stata possibile in caso di attacco. “Notizie di Fury?”.

“Miss Potts ha avuto una conversazione con lui quaranta minuti dopo il vostro arrivo nella torre. Si sono accordati per una situazione di non belligeranza almeno fino a quando non vi sarete tutti rimessi e il dottor Banner non si sarà svegliato”.

Natasha annuì. Una buona notizia, ma che invece di tranquillizzarla faceva sorgere solo altre domande.

 

“ _Abbiamo parecchio di cui parlare”, aveva detto a Pepper, una volta raggiunta la torre che aveva rappresentato la salvezza._

_Lei le aveva rivolto un cenno d'assenso._

“ _Dopo. Adesso dovete tutti riposarvi, tu per prima”._

_Le proteste le erano salite alle labbra per puro istinto, ma Pepper l'aveva anticipata posandole esitante una mano sulla spalla sana._

“ _La Torre è protetta. Non preoccuparti, Natasha, posso tenere a bada lo S.H.I.E.L.D. per qualche ora”._

 

Pepper sapeva qualcosa. Lo aveva già realizzato prima, durante quella conversazione, ma allora Thor si reggeva in piedi per miracolo, il suo volto pallidissimo le aveva dato l'idea che fosse stata solo la sua forza di volontà a mantenerlo cosciente e, abbassando lo sguardo, aveva intravisto delle chiazze vermiglie dove la fasciatura sarebbe dovuta essere ancora intonsa.

Lei stessa era dolorante ovunque e in particolare alla spalla e al braccio feriti, tanto esausta che ogni passo era stato una sofferenza, e Clint l'aveva fissata con il volto segnato da una tensione che l'avrebbe fatto scattare da un momento all'altro.

Accettare l'offerta di un letto su cui riposarsi era stata la scelta più sensata, e ancora adesso quel letto la tentava, una possibilità di recuperare le energie e fugare la stanchezza che non l'aveva ancora abbandonata.

Si stese sul materasso sul fianco più sano, senza mollare il pugnale.

“In caso arrivasse un attacco o ci fosse un qualsiasi tipo di pericolo, svegliami”.

“Certo, Miss Romanoff”.

Poco a poco, rilassò i muscoli uno dopo l'altro, lasciandosi tranquillizzare dal modo così familiare con cui l'AI le si rivolgeva.

“Puoi anche togliere il 'Miss', Jarvis. Non lo sono mai stata in tutta la mia vita”.

“Questo perché non ha incontrato persone abbastanza educate lungo il suo cammino”.

Le sorse un sorriso spontaneo.

Solo Stark poteva inventare un'intelligenza artificiale con una propria personalità e la tendenza a rispondere a tono. Il pensiero la fece sentire più leggera, malgrado la minaccia rappresentata da una rivalsa dello S.H.I.E.L.D., l'assenza dello stesso Stark e un dio pazzo con abbastanza potere da annichilire la loro squadra.

L'indomani avrebbe ripreso a lottare, come sempre, ma la sua stanza nella torre sapeva di lei, di sicurezza e di casa.

Senza aprire le dita strette al familiare manico del pugnale, si concesse di chiudere gli occhi e scivolare via.

 

 

 

Jarvis la avvisò del risveglio di Bruce esattamente alle due di mattina in punto.

Lei non aveva nemmeno provato a dormire, pervasa com'era dalla tensione anche a ore di distanza dall'inizio del protocollo Skynet, dall'attuazione della fuga degli Avengers e dalla conversazione con Fury. Perfino quest'ultimo tassello del suo piano era andato bene, come aveva preventivato.

 

“ _Ha compiuto un grossissimo errore”, erano state le prime parole di Fury alla sua telefonata._

“ _Non più del suo. Pensava davvero che sarei rimasta a guardare mentre il miglior amico di Tony viene ridotto a una cavia da laboratorio?”._

_La rabbia che provava al solo pensiero del destino a cui Bruce era stato condannato l'aveva attraversata in un'ondata gelida, affinando la sua mente mentre si preparava a una lotta a distanza con il Direttore di quell'organizzazione che doveva proteggere il mondo e che invece si stava rivelando non molto diversa dall'Hydra._

“ _E come pensa di uscirne? Lei non è una spia e non è una guerriera. Ha appena decretato la fine della sua posizione e delle Stark Industries”, commentò Fury, la voce pervasa da una rabbia palpabile._

_Pepper si limitò a sorridere freddamente, per quanto lui non avesse alcun mezzo per vederla._

“ _Voi spie ed eroi autoproclamati. Siete sempre così abituati a guardarvi le spalle dai vostri simili che sottovalutate tutti gli altri”._

“ _Può tergiversare quanto vuole, ma c'è un commando dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in partenza in questo esatto momento per arrestarla e rimuovere lei e tutti gli altri occupanti dalla torre”._

_Il sorriso si dissolse com'era arrivato._

“ _Allora le consiglio di richiamarlo immediatamente”._

“ _Perché dovrei?”._

“ _Alaska. 58°26′40″ Nord, 134°13′47″ Ovest”._

_All'altro capo del telefono, ci furono lunghi minuti di silenzio._

“ _Nessuno tra gli Avengers ne è al corrente, non è vero?”, incalzò lei._

_Non aveva bisogno di spiegare le conseguenze._

_Fury respirò a fondo, come se dovesse raggruppare tutte le sue energie per fornire una risposta._

“ _Un giorno. Le concedo un giorno, e poi pretendo un accesso alla torre per negoziare il ritorno di Banner e dei miei agenti”._

“ _No, Nick. Lei e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lascerete qui gli Avengers finché non saranno loro stessi a volersene andare. Bruce rimarrà sotto la mia supervisione fino a quando non si risveglierà e, se solo proverete ad avvicinarvi a lui, lei o il Consiglio, toglierò all'istante il supporto delle Stark Industries al governo degli Stati Uniti e rivelerò il suo piccolo segreto”_.

 

Alla fine, Fury aveva capitolato come previsto, assecondando le sue richieste di una tregua, ma il pensiero di doversi preparare ad affrontare eventuali attacchi più o meno palesi da parte sua l'aveva tenuta sveglia almeno quanto l'adrenalina che scorreva nelle sue vene.

Per questo le parole di Jarvis l'avevano raggiunta mentre sedeva alla scrivania, vagliando documenti che non stava leggendo davvero.

Balzò in piedi all'istante, lasciando che i fogli si spargessero sulla scrivania senza alcun ordine.

“Ed è Bruce? O l'Hulk?”.

“Si è trasformato nell'istante stesso in cui ha aperto gli occhi. Mi dispiace”.

Proprio in quel momento si sentì l'eco di uno schianto, abbastanza debole da poter passare per il frutto della sua immaginazione, se solo lei non avesse saputo fin troppo bene di cosa si potesse trattare.

“La stanza di contenimento?”, chiese, con il cuore che aveva accelerato in modo improvviso nel suo petto.

Una volta rassicurata sulla sopravvivenza di Bruce, aveva congedato i medici che si erano occupati di controllare la sua situazione e l'aveva poi lasciato riposare nella stanza rinforzata che gli aveva costruito Tony, senza flebo né strani macchinari attaccati al suo corpo, semplicemente su un comodo letto a due piazze.

Non aveva creduto nemmeno per un istante che il risveglio sarebbe stato tranquillo, ma adesso temeva di scoprire quanta furia l'Hulk avesse accumulato durante le ore di prigionia all'interno di un corpo incosciente.

“Secondo i miei calcoli non durerà più di ventidue minuti”. Jarvis esitò, in un modo così umano che per l'ennesima volta Pepper si chiese quando una semplice intelligenza artificiale avesse smesso di essere una voce impersonale e fosse quasi diventata una persona. “Vuole che chiami l'agente Romanoff? O Thor Odinson?”.

Per un attimo ebbe davvero la tentazione di assecondare la nota preoccupata che aveva accompagnato la voce di Jarvis. Dare a qualcun altro quella responsabilità, consentire a un guerriero addestrato di fronteggiare pericoli per cui lei non si era mai preparata. Ma non era così vigliacca.

Al suo arrivo, Thor parso a un passo dall'oltretomba, pallido, gli occhi semichiusi e il respiro affannoso, mentre la mano priva di Mjolnir si premeva sull'addome come per arrestare la perdita di sangue. Natasha le era parsa più vulnerabile di quanto l'avesse mai vista, e non solo per la spalla e il braccio fasciati: era esausta, il volto tirato dalla sofferenza e gli occhi febbricitanti, la necessità di qualche ora di riposo e tranquillità incisa nella tensione del suo corpo come una cicatrice. E Clint, Clint che aveva avuto la morte negli occhi, un tormento che le aveva fatto distogliere lo sguardo da lui in un istante.

Le avevano dato fiducia, seguendo il suo piano e le sue parole. Non avrebbe mai preteso altro da loro.

“No, adesso ci penso io”.

Respirò a fondo prima di entrare nell'ascensore che l'avrebbe portata al piano dedicato all'Hulk, cercando di asciugarsi le mani sudate sulla giacca che pareva all'improvviso incapace di scaldarla. E poi cominciò la sua discesa, e qualsiasi altra percezione venne sovrastata dal rimbombo del suo stesso cuore.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitolo 37: Something precious**

 

L'ascensore scendeva, e il suo cuore accelerava a ogni piano.

Gli schianti, ora che si stava avvicinando alla stanza in cui Bruce era rinchiuso, erano sempre più percettibili.

Strinse le mani sudate a pugno, forzandosi a rallentare il respiro già troppo concitato.

Tony lo aveva fatto un sacco di volte. Cosa ci sarebbe voluto? Doveva solo imitarlo. Faccia tosta, sorriso, parole ironiche e frecciatine. Un altro respiro profondo, mentre il ringhio di una belva pronta a uccidere le feriva le orecchie.

_È Bruce_ , si ripeté. _Solo Bruce._ L'uomo gentile in cui aveva trovato un insospettabile aiuto nel prendersi cura di Tony e assicurarsi che dormisse, mangiasse e adottasse uno stile di vita che non l'avrebbe lasciato privo di un fegato prima dei quarant'anni. Era lo scienziato che le sorrideva timido e impacciato quando lei arrivava esausta nella torre, con un plico di fogli da firmare e i piedi doloranti, e si vedeva offrire una tazza di tè.

Quando l'ascensore si fermò senza alcuno scossone, il suo cuore aveva ormai lasciato la sede naturale all'interno del suo petto per incastrarsi in gola.

“Miss Potts, temo che la stanza di contenimento non durerà più di altri sette minuti”, commentò Jarvis.

Non aveva ancora abbandonato il tono di voce protettivo.

“Va tutto bene”, mormorò lei di rimando, come per convincere se stessa.

Chiuse un istante gli occhi, poi li riaprì e s'incamminò verso l'origine di quella folle rabbia distruttiva.

I ruggiti erano ancora cresciuti d'intensità, al punto da sovrastare perfino il rimbombo del suo stesso cuore, ma era stata lei a voler salvare Bruce; voltargli le spalle in quel momento, senza far fronte alle responsabilità che aveva scelto di caricare sulle proprie spalle, avrebbe significato tradire non solo gli altri Avengers, primo tra tutti l'uomo che conteneva l'Hulk e che aveva cominciato a considerare un amico, ma anche Tony.

Raddrizzò la schiena, passandosi le mani sudate sulla gonna del tailleur, pensando con una sorta d'ironia che, se non fosse riuscita a risolvere la situazione, Fury avrebbe accolto con gioia la sua dipartita; bastò quell'idea a rafforzare la sua volontà uscirne vittoriosa, fosse anche solo per dargli torto.

Non appena svoltò l'angolo e si ritrovò di fronte all'Hulk, tuttavia, ogni sua convinzione vacillò.

Bruce non c'era più; negli occhi iniettati di sangue della belva che le stava davanti si poteva leggere una furia senza fine, la volontà di uccidere e annichilire qualunque persona o oggetto si ritrovasse sul suo cammino. Il letto che aveva ospitato un Bruce incosciente era stato fatto a pezzi, il pavimento aveva impressa la sagoma di due pugni colossali e le pareti trasparenti mostravano una fitta ragnatela di crepe, malgrado fosse stato Tony a progettare l'intera stanza, utilizzando le leghe più resistenti che avesse trovato.

L'Hulk accolse il suo arrivo con un basso ruggito. I suoi occhi la squadrarono un istante, prima di socchiudersi in due fessure cariche d'odio, poi le sue nocche si impressero contro la parete che li separava, facendola scricchiolare.

Pepper si ritrovò all'improvviso incapace di respirare.

Le ci volle tutto il suo coraggio per non voltargli le spalle e correre via, scappando a una ventina di piani di distanza e poi fuori dalla torre, dove sarebbe stata al sicuro.

“Bruce”, mormorò, con il tono di voce più calmo e inoffensivo che riuscì ad adottare, mentre ancora i polmoni erano prigionieri di una morsa gelida.

L'Hulk fece un passo indietro, senza staccare gli occhi da lei.

L'attimo successivo si scagliò contro la parete, con uno schianto che fece tremare l'intero piano. Pepper non sapeva come potesse essere ancora intera. Lo vide caricare un primo pugno, un secondo, un terzo, in un susseguirsi di tonfi sempre più pericolosi, mirando ogni volta allo stesso punto nel tentativo di infrangere quello scudo trasparente che gli impediva di portare distruzione e rovina per tutta la torre e poi per New York.

Le crepe si diramarono fino al soffitto, e lei presto sarebbe morta, se ne rese conto con una lucidità che le congelò il sangue nelle vene.

Jarvis stava dicendo qualcosa, ma non riuscì a coglierne le parole, tutto ciò che poteva sentire era il suono di quella rabbia che voleva divorare ogni cosa.

“Lo so che non ti piace stare qui, lo so!”, gli disse, urlando quasi, per superare il frastuono dei pugni che cozzavano contro la parete rinforzata.

Un altro ruggito echeggiò nella stanza, mentre gli occhi iniettati di sangue di una belva che era pura furia senza intelletto né comprensione si posavano su di lei, strappandole un brivido.

Si costrinse a sostenere il suo sguardo, deglutendo a vuoto.

“E so anche che ti manca Tony. Ma siamo dalla stessa parte, tu e io. Voglio anch'io ritrovare Tony e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”.

Socchiudendo gli occhi, l'Hulk bloccò a metà il nuovo pugno; poi, senza smettere di fissarla, si avvicinò fino a poggiare la fronte alla parete trasparente, scrutandola come se non avesse ancora deciso se renderla o meno il proprio bersaglio.

A dispetto di ogni suo istinto di sopravvivenza, Pepper avanzò di un passo.

La parete le pareva sempre più fragile, piena di crepe e incrinata com'era, ma si sforzò di ignorare quale debole scudo si frapponesse tra la sua sopravvivenza e una morte orribile per mantenersi concentrata su di lui.

“Non ci siamo mai visti, noi due. Conosco bene Bruce, però. E sono un'amica di Tony”.

Un'emozione diversa dalla rabbia comparve un istante nei suoi occhi furiosi, come un barlume di comprensione.

“Tony amico. Hulk vuole Tony”.

“Anche Pepper vuole Tony”.

L'Hulk aggrottò la fronte.

“Pepper?”.

“Pepper sono io. Salviamo Tony insieme, cosa ne dici?”.

Per un attimo, quando lo vide spalancare la bocca, fu certa che l'Hulk avrebbe risposto con un ruggito, infrangendo le sue speranze di essere riuscita a penetrare la sua collera; poi, invece, i suoi lineamenti si contrassero per ciò che sembrava dolore, anziché rabbia, l'ira dei suoi occhi venne soffocata dalle palpebre e poco a poco il suo intero corpo cominciò a ritrarsi, assumendo una forma più umana e meno pericolosa, mentre il verde della sua pelle sanguinava via.

Dovevano essere trascorsi solo pochi secondi quando Pepper scoprì di poter respirare di nuovo, senza la morsa di terrore che le aveva compresso i polmoni, e si ritrovò di fronte un pallidissimo Bruce.

Nei suoi occhi, quando lui li riaprì, riconobbe la paura. Una paura sconfinata come la rabbia che li aveva animati solo qualche istante prima.

“Jarvis”, chiamò, e non dovette aggiungere altro perché la porta della stanza di contenimento si aprisse con un leggero stridio, troppo deformata per scivolare a lato senza alcun rumore come faceva di solito.

Subito fu su accanto a lui, chinandosi per sostenerlo quando le sue gambe cedettero e Bruce si piegò su se stesso, vomitando un fiotto di saliva e bile.

“Coraggio, è tutto finito”, gli disse, nel tentativo di dargli un appiglio, una sicurezza in quell'incubo che doveva aver vissuto finché era rimasto prigioniero dei medici dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Lui vomitò ancora, con il volto pallidissimo quasi a contatto con il pavimento e il corpo tremante, e solo quando riuscì a prendere una boccata d'aria si sollevò a sufficienza da incrociare il suo sguardo.

“No...”, ansimò, cercando di scostarla prima che un nuovo conato lo scuotesse. “Sono... pericoloso”.

“Non dire sciocchezze, Bruce. Tu stai male”. Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle nel tentativo di scaldarlo, ma lui tremava tanto che riusciva a stento a mantenere quel contatto. La sua pelle era rovente, coperta da un velo di sudore che le infradiciò la manica della giacca, ma non le importava. Se solo avesse avuto qualche speranza di potergliela far indossare, gliel'avrebbe ceduta senza un attimo di esitazione, ma non gli sarebbe mai entrata, stretta com'era.

Così, invece, si limitò a quel goffo abbraccio, sentendosi impotente come si era sentita solo in presenza di un altro uomo. Un uomo con un buco nel petto, ora disperso, il cui pensiero le stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa, ma non era questo il momento di lasciarsi andare alla debolezza che premeva per inumidirle gli occhi. Adesso aveva qualcuno di cui si doveva occupare, e serrò un istante le palpebre per riprendere il controllo, prima di tornare concentrata.

Bruce aveva in corpo chissà quante sostanze estranee. Anche se l'Hulk aveva garantito la sua sopravvivenza, era evidente che stesse ancora soffrendo per gli strascichi della pesante sedazione a cui era stato sottoposto.

“Posso chiamare uno dei medici di fiducia di Tony”, gli propose a mezza voce.

Lui sussultò come se avesse ricevuto un colpo.

“No!”, urlò, in un suono simile a un ringhio. La sua mano si contrasse, cercando invano di artigliare il pavimento, ma per un attimo il rosa pallido della sua pelle assunse una sfumatura verdastra, prima che un tremito scuotesse il suo intero corpo. “Niente... niente medici”.

Pepper rafforzò la propria presa su di lui in un abbraccio più deciso, ingoiando la propria paura.

“D'accordo. Ci sono solo io, va bene?”.

Cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena, ignorando il sudore, i brividi e l'odore nauseante della pozza di vomito che si era allargata a neanche un metro dalle sue scarpe di marca.

Bruce annuì, rimanendo ripiegato su stesso fino a quando gli ansiti si attenuarono in un respiro sempre più rapido del normale ma meno difficoltoso.

Senza sciogliere l'abbraccio, Pepper riuscì a spostarlo verso una delle pareti trasparenti, a cui poi appoggiò la schiena. Adesso che il pericolo pareva essersi allontanato, si sentiva sfinita. Calciò via le proprie scarpe per sedersi in modo più comodo sul pavimento e respirò a fondo, sperando che lui non si accorgesse di non essere l'unico a tremare. Non aveva ancora smesso di accarezzarlo in un movimento circolare che cercava di rendere rassicurante.

A un angolo del suo campo visivo, Dummy comparve con un leggero stridio interrogativo, tendendole una coperta. La accettò subito, con il petto pesante per una rabbia che aveva lo stesso acre sapore della bile.

Perfino dei robot sapevano essere più umani di Fury e dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

“Grazie, Dummy”.

A quelle parole Bruce sollevò la testa e aprì gli occhi, fissandoli su di lei per lunghi secondi, come per metterla a fuoco.

“Pepper...”, mormorò, la fatica incisa in ogni linea del suo volto troppo pallido.

Era esausto, malgrado si fosse risvegliato neanche un'ora prima, e con tutta probabilità il suo organismo stava ancora lottando con ciò che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. gli aveva pompato in vena, almeno a giudicare dall'aria sofferente e dagli occhi contornati da occhiaie tanto profonde che parevano lividi scavati nella sua pelle. Fece un tentativo per rimettersi in piedi, lasciando intravedere una punta di imbarazzo.

Nella frenesia del momento, terrorizzata com'era stata dall'Hulk prima e preoccupata per lui poi, Pepper non si era nemmeno resa conto che Bruce fosse nudo. Accennò un sorriso, mentre gli drappeggiava la coperta attorno al corpo sudato.

“Pensa a riposarti”.

Forse Bruce avrebbe voluto protestare, era sempre stato pronto ad anteporre le esigenze delle altre persone al proprio benessere, ma perfino il suo altruismo e i suoi sensi di colpa dovuti all'Hulk non erano sufficienti per vincere i limiti del suo fisico ormai allo stremo.

Poco a poco smise di tremare, scivolando contro di lei fino a ritrovarsi con la testa sulle sue gambe.

Pepper assecondò i suoi movimenti fino a quando si limitò a tenere una mano appoggiata alla sua spalla.

“Sei al sicuro, qui”.

A due passi da loro, Dummy era tornato con uno straccio e stava ripulendo il vomito, mentre Jarvis aveva attenuato le luci senza dire nulla.

Lo era davvero, lo erano entrambi.

Con la mano libera gli accarezzò i capelli sudati, sentendolo finalmente rilassato.

“Sei al sicuro”, mormorò ancora, prima di chiudere gli occhi anche lei.

Quando la stanchezza per quelle ore di tensione e terrore arrivò a imporre il proprio prezzo sul suo corpo, non provò nemmeno a combatterla e si lasciò scivolare via.

 

 

 

Si svegliò con un ansito, immerso in una bara di ghiaccio che si spezzò solo nel momento in cui aprì gli occhi.

Era steso sul suo letto, nella sua camera.

Non in una fredda cella silenziosa, con catene sui suoi polsi che bloccavano la magia contenuta nella sua stessa essenza, non in una distesa innevata dove il mostro sotto la sua pelle non avrebbe trovato alcun rifugio in cui occultarsi. Non in quel Regno che aveva cercato di distruggere quando ancora aveva sperato di poter ricavare un posto nella famiglia dorata dov'era cresciuto.

Era al sicuro, lontano da prigioni o spazi vuoti o disprezzo che ormai esistevano solo nei suoi ricordi, e non era solo.

C'era un altro respiro oltre al suo, abbastanza profondo e rumoroso da essere appena meno che molesto, assieme al calore fin troppo consistente di un corpo distante da lui appena una manciata di centimetri.

Non una minaccia e nemmeno un vero e proprio disagio.

Si toccò il fianco, dove i nervi pulsavano ancora, ma senza quella tagliente intensità che per i primi giorni di convalescenza lo aveva reso un guerriero privo di difese; poi si guardò le dita, studiando ogni centimetro di quel rosa pallido che rivestiva la sua carne come la più perfetta e rassicurante delle bugie.

Poteva ancora sentire l'illusione che nascondeva l'orrore della sua vera pelle dissolversi poco a poco, la magia dell'All-Father che veniva risucchiata dal suo stesso corpo moribondo nel tentativo di curare quello squarcio da cui la sua vita gocciolava via a ogni battito del suo cuore.

Serrò le labbra.

Adesso la sua temperatura era tornata adeguata alle sue sembianze.

Mentre giaceva in un lago di sangue, cosciente solo a metà, aveva scelto di rischiare, richiamando in piccola parte il gelo del mostro dentro di lui per arrestare l'emorragia, ma quando aveva visto le dita tingersi di quel blu detestato, proprio di fronte a Stark, il disgusto gli aveva annodato lo stomaco.

Spostò lo sguardo sul suo prigioniero, trovando quella parola quanto mai inadatta a descrivere ciò che li legava.

Accanto a lui giaceva un semplice mortale, l'unica persona che fosse riuscita a penetrare le sue difese e a carpire i suoi pensieri più nascosti, quando anche Thor non vi si era mai nemmeno avvicinato. Stark si era insinuato nella sua mente senza nemmeno usare un incantesimo, andando alla ricerca del suo segreto peggiore per poi pronunciarlo senza l'orrore che lo avrebbe dovuto accompagnare. Invece di approfittare della sua debolezza per umiliarlo o torturarlo, si era prodigato ad aiutare la sua guarigione come un compagno, più che come un nemico il cui fato fosse legato al suo e si ritrovasse quindi costretto a tenerlo in vita.

_Compagno._

Era trascorso così tanto tempo da quando si era illuso di averne uno. Thor era stato il suo primo e unico compagno, l'unica persona che potesse chiamare amico e di cui riteneva di avere l'affetto.

Una smorfia che era quasi uno spasmo comparve a infrangere quel pensiero in tanti piccoli frammenti di bugie.

E adesso c'era Stark, che da interessante mortale da studiare era divenuto una presenza dominante nella sua mente, infrangendo ogni sua difesa.

Era un pericolo, più ancora della bestia.

Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, e invece lo guardava dormire senza fare niente.

Aveva ancora gli occhi fissi su di lui quando Stark aprì le palpebre e lo mise a fuoco.

“Giusto per la cronaca, Edward: svegliarmi con te che mi fissi è troppo inquietante”.

Ricambiò il suo sguardo assonnato con un sorriso.

“Non ricordo di averti dato il permesso di dormire sul mio letto”.

“Viste le tue condizioni, dovresti ringraziarmi che ti ho lasciato metà materasso invece di reclamarlo tutto per me”.

Si volse del tutto verso di lui, senza curarsi della leggera trafittura che gli pervase il fianco. Poi premette una mano sul suo petto nudo, dove poteva sentire il suo cuore pulsare, lento e regolare, così _fragile_.

Le dita del mortale si racchiusero all'istante attorno al suo polso.

“Noto che stai meglio, Grimilde”.

Stark era teso, ma non in panico, e accanto al sospetto che poteva leggere nei suoi occhi riconobbe anche una confusione non del tutto ostile.

“Abbastanza da farti tornare a dormire per terra con uno schiocco di dita”.

Lentamente spostò la mano più in basso, scivolando sulla superficie fredda di quel congegno misterioso fino a quando ci fu solo il calore della pelle del mortale sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

Stark non aveva staccato gli occhi da lui, né le dita dal suo polso, anche se non si stava ribellando. Aveva solo avuto un brivido quando gli aveva toccato il suo falso cuore, ma le sue pupille erano dilatate per qualcosa di diverso rispetto al panico e il suo stesso respiro accelerato non rispecchiava vera e propria paura.

_Bene_ , perché per una volta non voleva incutere terrore, non a questo mortale.

Stark era il primo essere vivente che avesse compreso. Il primo che lo avesse difeso contro Odino, che avesse anche solo osato pensare che meritasse una difesa.

E, se non poteva distruggerlo, allora sarebbe stato suo.

Scivolò ancora più in basso, in quella che era un'esplorazione più che una carezza, e Stark deglutì a fatica, per poi cercare di spingergli via la mano.

“Ok, questo si sta facendo troppo inquietante anche per me, Harry Potter”.

Lui lo sovrastò con un sorriso, bloccandogli i polsi ai lati della testa.

“Sei ancora preda delle tue illusioni che la tua volontà qui conti qualcosa, mortale?”.

Il lampo allarmato nel suo sguardo non nascose del tutto un'emozione ancora più istintiva e profonda, un desiderio confermato dalla mezza erezione ancora racchiusa dai pantaloni che Loki sentì premere contro l'interno della sua coscia.

Stark lo voleva, come già aveva potuto realizzare durante quei contatti fuggevoli che avevano costellato il suo periodo di prigionia, quando lo aveva sentito indurirsi contro la sua mano, quando il mortale stesso aveva ricercato le sue labbra in preda all'alcol e con parole spezzate di disperazione.

E forse ancora prima, quando si sfidavano con le armi e con provocazioni in scontri che non arrivavano mai a essere all'ultimo sangue.

“Sai che quando sei ferito, sanguinante e troppo debole per risultare letale sei molto più sopportabile?”, commentò il mortale, prima di inarcarsi all'improvviso, nel tentativo di liberare le braccia

Lui rafforzò la presa sui suoi polsi come muto avvertimento.

“Tu sei mio, Stark”.

“Com'è che non hai il minimo concetto di spazio personale ma non riesci ancora a chiamarmi per nom-”.

Loki lo interruppe premendo la bocca sulla sua.

Divorò il suo ansito di sorpresa così come il suo respiro, baciandolo a fondo, e un brivido di pura eccitazione lo pervase non appena realizzò che il mortale aveva smesso di lottare contro la sua presa e invece lo ricambiava, emettendo un suono che era assieme dissenso e apprezzamento; che il mortale era suo davvero.

Si staccò solo per mordergli il collo, lasciandogli andare i polsi, sentendo poi che una mano si immergeva nei suoi capelli e li afferrava senza più muoversi, come se Stark fosse ancora indeciso se attirarlo a sé o se invece respingerlo. L'altra mano, che andò a posarsi sul fianco ferito, lo fece sorridere.

_Arrogante fino all'ultimo._

Rispose alla sua mossa affondando i denti vicino alla giugulare, stringendo tanto da strappargli un gemito, e il mortale si inarcò di scatto.

“Ok, se è il tuo modo per ringraziarmi delle mie amorevoli cure, ti assicuro che bastava una bottiglia di whisky”, commentò poi lui, il respiro ansante.

Loki rise.

“Ringraziarti? Ti ho lasciato in vita”.

La presa sul suo fianco si rafforzò, portando con sé un guizzo di dolore.

“Che mi sembra il minimo, considerando dove ti troveresti ora senza il mio aiuto. Se proprio vuoi ringraziarmi, potresti almeno corteggiarmi come si deve. Fiori, cioccolatini, invitarmi fuori a cena... O almeno farmi stare sopra”.

Lui allargò le labbra in un ghigno.

“Non ti sei ancora guadagnato questo onore”.

Ma di essere suo, quell'onore se lo era guadagnato appieno, e che fosse davvero un onore o invece una dannazione non era un particolare rilevante.

Lo morse ancora, bloccando a metà la sua corrucciata protesta, poi, incurante della sofferenza crescente dov'era stato ferito, abbassò una mano a racchiudere l'erezione di Stark tra le dita, sentendolo gemere malgrado avesse ancora i pantaloni a schermarlo da un contatto pelle contro pelle.

_Suo, come forse non aveva mai posseduto nulla che non fossero bugie._

Quando la sfida di un vecchio nemico arrivò a sfiorare la sua coscienza, era così concentrato sulle reazioni del mortale sotto di lui che se ne accorse appena.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitolo 38: Approaching danger**

 

L'aveva sentito.

Il dio traditore. Lui, assieme al potere dei fulmini del figlio di Odino. Quel luogo portava ancora l'odore di una lotta serrata tra i due immortali, oltre a mostrarne gli inconfondibili segni.

Passò una mano su un tronco mozzato, scivolando sulle tracce vermiglie lasciate sulla corteccia, ormai secche.

Dovevano essere trascorse svariate ore, forse anche giorni interi, nel tempo in cui aveva raggiunto il luogo da cui aveva percepito esplodere una tale energia che non poteva appartenere ai patetici abitanti di Midgard. Ma il potere era rimasto ad aleggiare fino a quel momento, come firma inconfondibile della sua preda.

Seguì i solchi lasciati sul terreno di battaglia fino a giungere a un piccolo cratere con macchie cremisi. Mentre i Chitauri lo raggiungevano, si chinò a toccare la chiazza di sangue più consistente, raccogliendone una parte seccata sulla dita per poi lasciare che il suo stesso potere la indagasse e ne penetrasse l'essenza.

Potere, più consistente di quanto si aspettasse e intrecciato a un'energia che non gli sarebbe dovuta appartenere. Ma un potere familiare, di cui conosceva le sfumature più oscure e le più terribili paure.

Da sotto il cappuccio si concesse un sorriso.

“Ti ho trovato, piccolo dio”, mormorò, sussurrando la propria sfida all'interno del sangue indegno che si ritrovava sulle dita.

L'avrebbe raggiunto ovunque si trovasse, questo già lo sapeva, ma c'era un'altra cosa che poteva fare invece di rimanere immobile ad aspettare l'arrivo della sua preda.

Insinuando la sua mente sul piano astrale, ricercò l'essenza del dio usando il suo sangue come catalizzatore. Il traditore era sempre stato bravo a occultare le proprie tracce, ma un potere unico come il suo, un retaggio così folle e maledetto, non sarebbe mai potuto scomparire del tutto dal Regno, o almeno non si sarebbe mai potuto nascondere dagli occhi di chi sapeva come cercare.

Colse tracce di esso in tutto il parco in cui si trovava, poi sulla strada vicina, poi ancora su un parco lontano, vecchi rimasugli di potere, ghiaccio e rabbia.

Infine la sua mente si focalizzò su una remota perturbazione dei suoi sensi, una traccia così flebile che perfino con l'aiuto del sangue e con la magia la percepì a stento.

C'era un edificio nascosto, da qualche parte in quel lembo di terra che i Midgardiani chiamavano continente. Una casa occultata da una magia che lo aveva quasi tratto in inganno, per la naturalezza con cui si era fusa all'ambiente e all'aria al punto da assumerne ogni caratteristica.

Lo inseguì con gli occhi della mente, scardinando le sue difese un lento tassello alla volta, fino a quando gli risultò del tutto visibile.

Tornò nel proprio corpo per realizzare che il dio non aveva ancora risposto alla sua sfida, ma non importava. Adesso aveva un punto di partenza migliore, un luogo da attaccare e in cui lo avrebbe sorpreso.

Bloccò a metà movimento la mano che era stata in procinto di aprire un varco per i sentieri d'oscurità che si annidavano tra i rami d'Yggdrasil.

O poteva essere una trappola, un'esca in cui attirarlo per sfuggirgli ancora.

Si volse verso i Chitauri, guardando i volti di cinque di loro.

“Voi, andate a controllare in quel luogo”. Aprì il portale, ma si scostò in modo da permetter loro il passaggio. Quindi offrì al primo della fila un globo dove aveva condensato parte della propria magia. “Portate questo con voi, vi permetterà di penetrare le difese ancora in piedi di quel rifugio. Se trovate il traditore, avvertite all'istante i Chitauri che rimarranno con me”.

Dopo aver ricevuto il loro prevedibile assenso, li guardò oltrepassare quella realtà, prima di richiudere il varco con un cenno indolente della mano.

Quando se la guardò, si rese conto di avere ancora il sangue del traditore sulle dita. Lo bruciò con un crepitio di magia oscura, osservando dall'ombra del suo cappuccio il luogo dove aveva fatto comparire il portale.

Presto il suo inseguimento avrebbe avuto fine.

Il suo padrone sarebbe stato contento, ancora di più quando avrebbe scoperto quale nuovo potere il piccolo dio avesse fuso alla propria magia e gli stesse riportando a casa, arricchito e reso più prezioso dalla sua energia divina.

Lo aveva percepito nel suo sangue, come scia invisibile ma ancora rilevabile dagli altri sensi, e lo aveva ritrovato anche in mezzo al potere che ancora impregnava quel parco appartenente agli abitanti di Midgard.

Come il mortale sfregiato prima di lui, Loki di Asgard aveva con sé parte del Tesseract.

 

 

 

_Non era più in grado di respirare._

_C'era il dio sopra di lui, nella sua bocca, tra le sue gambe, e tutto ciò che sentiva era Loki, ciò che udiva era il suo respiro, ciò che percepiva era il suo fianco non del tutto guarito stretto tra le proprie dita, era il suo sapore, erano i suoi capelli che gli ricoprivano la mano e gli sfioravano il volto._

_Aveva sognato di lui, quella notte. Di un sorriso pericoloso e di occhi verdi che gli perforavano l'anima, ammesso che ne avesse mai avuta una._

_E adesso sembrava che il suo sogno si fosse materializzato_

_Rafforzò la presa sul suo fianco, nel tentativo di ottenere un minimo di quel controllo che non gli era mai parso così fuori dalla sua portata, ma il bastardo sopra di lui andò a valicare un altro limite afferrandogli l'erezione, e invece di una risposta tagliente si ritrovò a gemere, inarcandosi verso il suo tocco._

_Percepì il suo sorriso senza nemmeno il bisogno di vederlo, un attimo prima che Loki gli strappasse un altro bacio. Poi, quando ormai la sua razionalità era stata sovrastata dal puro bisogno del dio, il suo peso così consistente ed eccitante scomparve all'improvviso, assieme al piacere dato dalla sua mano._

_Riaprì gli occhi, senza volersi soffermare sull'assurdità di averli chiusi mentre era in sua balia, e nel vederlo avvolto dal consueto incantesimo che gli materializzava vestiti e armatura direttamente sul corpo, si alzò a sedere di scatto._

“ _Stai scherzando, vero? Prima mi seduci e poi mi abbandoni così?”._

_Loki gettò indietro la testa e rise, un suono roco che gli andò direttamente all'inguine, perché conteneva la familiare nota di minaccia, ma al tempo stesso era più genuino e divertito del solito._

“ _Non temere, Stark, ti ho detto che sei mio. Tornerò presto a dimostrarti la verità di queste parole”._

_Scomparve prima ancora di consentirgli un'imprecazione._

 

Gli sembrava di avere ancora le labbra del dio sulle proprie.

Imprecò, colpendo il getto d'acqua con un pugno che avrebbe desiderato riservare alla faccia ghignante di Loki.

Doveva immaginare che lo stronzetto alieno lo avrebbe eccitato fino a trasformare le sue proteste in soffocati apprezzamenti, solo per poi svanire nel momento migliore, lasciandolo frustrato e insoddisfatto.

E sarebbe stato facile dare la colpa alla sorpresa, all'astinenza, all'essere stato colto con la guardia abbassata a causa del risveglio. Ma il modo in cui aveva reagito il suo corpo, quello era stato inequivocabile. Alzabandiera mattutino, dovuto a immagini fin troppo vivide e roventi che si erano insinuate nella sue mente mentre dormiva.

Il problema era che il sogno non aveva riguardato affatto Pepper, o una delle sue ultime conquiste, o un qualsiasi altro individuo che avesse origini terrestri.

Scosse la testa, come se fosse sufficiente a scacciare simili pensieri, come se ignorarlo bastasse a cancellare il senso di eccitazione ancora presente nei suoi nervi e, in misura maggiore, il calore irritante e insopportabile al tempo stesso nel suo bassoventre.

Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere sotto il suo controllo mentale. Colpa dello scettro, sarebbe stato un ottimo alibi. O avrebbe potuto giustificare l'attrazione che provava nei suoi confronti come il frutto di un incantesimo lanciato a tradimento, ma aveva riconosciuto fin dal loro primo incontro quanto Loki potesse risultare desiderabile a livello puramente fisico.

Riportò la testa sotto il getto caldo, lasciando che lo scrosciare dell'acqua attutisse i suoi pensieri, rilassando ogni parte del suo corpo salvo quella che più aveva bisogno di attenzioni.

Dopo qualche altro minuto di vana lotta con se stesso, abbassò la mano con un sospiro di sconfitta, raggiungendo il centro pulsante della sua eccitazione. Una vocina nella sua testa gli suggeriva che sarebbe stato terribilmente imbarazzante farsi trovare dal suo carceriere e simil paziente mentre si masturbava nella sua doccia, ma, se davvero Loki fosse comparso a deriderlo, lo avrebbe attaccato, scegliendo di sfogare la propria frustrazione in altro modo rispetto che nella ricerca di un orgasmo.

Sulle prime gli parve strano toccarsi, dopo mesi interi in cui non aveva provato alcun piacere fisico. Gli sembrava di essere di nuovo appena tornato a casa dopo la prigionia in Afghanistan, a dover riprendere confidenza con un corpo che non sentiva più come proprio, un corpo che era stato aperto e modificato e danneggiato per poi uscirne comunque vivo.

Allora aveva impiegato giorni, se non settimane, a ritrovare la naturalezza delle sue stesse mani sulla pelle e dell'eccitazione. Quasi lo stesso tempo che gli era servito per concedersi un bagno o una doccia senza rischiare un attacco di panico.

Adesso, tuttavia, non aveva più nuove ferite a cui abituarsi, il Reattore era parte di lui da anni, sua salvezza e sua arma più grande, e ad essere stata fatta a pezzi era stata solo la sua mente, ma già era riuscito a ricostruire se stesso.

Recuperare la sintonia con le proprie percezioni e con l'eccitazione gli risultò più facile, mentre nella sua testa riaffioravano immagini che avrebbe preferito bandire dai suoi pensieri in una simile situazione.

Si sforzò di visualizzare il corpo tonico e perfetto di una modella senza nome, i suoi capelli, non neri ma biondi o rossi, le labbra piene che ridevano alle sue battute prima di chiudersi attorno alla sua erezione, ma invece del brivido di eccitazione che si sarebbe aspettato provò solo disappunto.

Rifiutando l'ombra del proprio carceriere, presente con un'irritante nitidezza agli angoli della sua mente, cercò di focalizzarsi solo sul semplice piacere fisico che stava provando, senza dargli contorni conosciuti; ma a insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri e ad accelerare la mano con cui si stava toccando c'era Loki, c'era il suo corpo snello ma forte come l'acciaio, c'erano i suoi pantaloni in pelle che gli sembravano cuciti addosso da quanto erano attillati. C'erano occhi che ardevano come la sua magia, più umani, più folli, più minacciosi e più maliziosi di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai visto.

“ _C'è qualcosa che desideri, Stark?”._

C'era la sua bocca sulla propria, esigente e predatoria, che mirava a strappargli il respiro e a possederlo come se fosse suo. C'era Loki che lo guardava come se volesse divorarlo, come lo aveva visto al proprio risveglio, in un misto di irritazione e possessività, quasi lui stesso non sapesse bene che fare.

C'era la sua mano che lo stuzzicava, che cercava di strappargli suoni quando ancora lui non parlava, che gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo a pochi minuti dal risveglio.

E per un attimo pensò a come sarebbe stato avere quelle labbra sempre pronte a ghignare sul proprio membro, impegnate e dargli piacere.

“ _Tu sei mio, Stark”._

Venne con un gemito che lo scrosciare dell'acqua non riuscì del tutto a soffocare.

L'assenza di ghigni derisori e dei psicopatici comparsi solo per godere della sua umiliazione era l'unico fatto confortante, ma questo non cancellava ciò che era successo.

Con le gambe tremanti e i nervi che vibravano per il piacere, si appoggiò alla parete, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Aveva un problema.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitolo 39: Bad timing**

 

Un istante, la magia che si raccoglieva attorno al suo corpo, distorcendo lo spazio, e la sua camera, il letto e il mortale non c'erano più.

Si teletrasportò in prossimità di quell'interferenza, attento a mantenere una distanza abbastanza consistente da non far percepire il proprio arrivo. Se in un'altra circostanza avrebbe fatto la propria comparsa dinanzi agli intrusi, con gli strascichi dello scontro con gli Avengers che ancora gravavano sul suo corpo e una debolezza da cui non si era ancora ripreso aveva preferito optare per un comportamento più prudente. Non che questo avrebbe cambiato l'esito della propria incursione, visto che li avrebbe uccisi tutti.

Ne aveva intuito l'esistenza quando un'eco nel suo sangue gli aveva mormorato una sfida lontana, i ricordi più oscuri che aveva relegato in un angolo nella sua mente ritornati a reclamare i suoi pensieri, un brivido di freddo ancora non sufficiente a distogliere la propria attenzione dal suo prigioniero, perché c'era stato Stark sotto di lui, in quel momento, ed era la percezione più soddisfacente ed esaltante a cui si potesse abbandonare.

Poi, tuttavia, l'annullamento improvviso della sua stessa magia lo aveva colpito come un attacco fisico, spingendolo a ritrarsi per richiamare a sé l'armatura e lo scettro in preparazione alla battaglia, mentre due occhi increduli fissavano ogni sua mossa.

Aveva assaporato con un sorriso lo smarrimento del mortale, la sua frustrazione, la prova del suo desiderio e di come non aspettasse altro che essere posseduto. Ma non aveva davvero voluto allontanarsi da lui, malgrado fosse stata l'unica azione concepibile.

Qualcosa aveva infranto la quiete del suo rifugio, era penetrato attraverso l'occultamento della sua magia, quegli incantesimi intessuti su ogni muro, su ogni lato della casa che aveva utilizzato come punto di partenza quando era andato a indagare la posizione di Thanos e i suoi piani con la sua forma astrale.

Qualcosa di abbastanza potente da sovvertire e infrangere le difese con cui lo aveva reso sicuro.

Qualcosa che si sarebbe pentito delle proprie azioni.

Si avvicinò senza abbandonare il proprio occultamento, fino a quando riconobbe una manciata di sagome contorte e dall'aspetto familiare.

Chitauri, ma senza il loro padrone a tenerne i guinzagli.

Li raggiunse simile a un'ombra, capace di schermarsi dal loro sguardo anche in pieno sole.

Quei mostri avevano osato troppo per le loro miserevoli vite. Le spezzò tutte in una manciata di secondi, senza dar loro il minimo preavviso, senza che nemmeno si accorgessero della sua presenza.

Poi raccolse i frammenti di una pietra che ancora vibrava di potere oscuro, una magia che non poteva appartenere a bestie tanto patetiche e che si era consumata nell'infrangere gli incantesimi posti a protezione del suo rifugio.

Nella sua mente si stagliò nitida una figura ingobbita, con un cappuccio a occultare i suoi lineamenti, una mano scura stretta attorno al bastone, le sei dita simili ad armi affilate e contorte, usate per incidere la sua carne straziata.

La stessa creatura che lo aveva sfidato ai margini della sua coscienza, con un mormorio trasportato dal suo sangue e pervaso da un gelo capace di risvegliare il mostro rannicchiato sotto alla sua pelle.

 

_La mano si era posata sul suo volto e il dolore era esploso lungo tutti i suoi nervi come un incendio, divorando la sua carne._

“ _Ti hanno dimenticato, piccolo dio. Sei solo e spezzato, un relitto caduto dalla casa degli dei”._

_Aveva cercato di scostarsi, tossendo sangue mentre le sue ossa spezzate scricchiolavano, incapaci di saldarsi prima che nuovi colpi le mandassero ancora in frantumi in un'agonia che gli impediva di pensare._

“ _E dimmi: per cosa può vivere un mostro come te, se non per la vendetta?”._

 

Rafforzò la presa sullo scettro.

Il fianco gli pulsava. La carne che era andata a ricoprire la ferita era ancora fragile e dolente, lo squarcio lasciato dall'esplosione della freccia di Barton non si era ancora del tutto sanato, né erano guarite le ferite inflitte dal suo falso fratello. Ma su una cosa l'Altro aveva avuto ragione.

Scoprì i denti in un sorriso, raccogliendo il suo potere per ricercare il servo di Thanos, ansioso di bagnare le mani con il suo sangue corrotto.

“Loki”.

Il richiamo lo congelò come il pensiero del Titano Folle non era riuscito a fare.

Si volse, incrociando un riflesso tanto familiare da costringergli il petto in una morsa, mentre puntava gli occhi sui contorni appena percettibili di un volto senza tempo.

“Madre”.

 

 

 

Aveva analizzato la situazione per la durata di una colazione, un catartico quarto d'ora di distruzione focalizzato su uno dei libri di Twilight ancora intonsi e un lunghissimo studio delle componenti che era riuscito a ricavare dalla lavatrice.

Aveva un problema: un dio pericoloso, nemico dell'intero pianeta, per cui provare un'insana attrazione e un senso di affinità che lo faceva sentire sempre più lontano dallo standard degli eroi senza macchia e senza paura capeggiati dal boy-scout più amato d'America.

Aveva sempre saputo di essere più un uomo spezzato in cerca di redenzione che un eroe, ma non aveva mai fraternizzato col nemico, prima.

La soluzione era semplice, e davanti a sé ne aveva tutti i pezzi: doveva solo scappare prima del ritorno di Loki, affogare nell'alcol i ricordi della sua risata e del suo sguardo colmo d'orrore con cui aveva fissato il blu espandersi nelle sue stesse dita, e dormire fino a quando gli occhi verdi del dio sarebbero stati solo un pallido ricordo, un'eco di consapevolezza ormai rimossa di quanto umano e piacevole gli fosse risultato il folle fratello adottivo di Thor.

Cominciò a unire i cavi al meglio delle proprie possibilità, privo della giusta attrezzatura com'era, poi staccò il filo elettrico della lampada in salotto, sperando con tutto se stesso di terminare il lavoro prima che Loki tornasse per scoprire come stava variando in peggio l'arredamento della sua casa.

Ci mise una ventina di minuti per ottenere il rudimentale conduttore che gli serviva, con l'aiuto di una lampadina e del motorino della lavatrice.

Arrivato alla parte finale del suo piano, però, ebbe un'esitazione.

Era stato lo stesso dio ad avergli dato l'idea per abbattere le difese della casa: il Reattore rifiutava la sua magia, dunque c'era una consistente possibilità che l'irradiazione della sua energia interferisse con gli incantesimi sulla porta e sulle finestre, arrivando forse ad annullarli. Sperimentare sulla parte più fragile e preziosa di sé senza l'equipaggiamento adatto né la minima sicurezza, tuttavia, era un rischio che avrebbe volentieri evitato.

Trasse un respiro profondo prima di girare il Reattore fino a sentire uno scatto familiare, e lì rimase immobile per un paio di secondi, senza poterlo estrarre.

Nello scenario peggiore, i materiali di fortuna che aveva messo assieme gli sarebbero esplosi tra le mani, danneggiando il Reattore e condannandolo a una morte in solitudine, con un cuore spezzato stretto tra le dita. Ma lo scenario peggiore non si sarebbe mai avverato grazie al suo genio, non aveva fallito nemmeno in Afghanistan, quando la sua vita era appesa a una batteria per auto, quando sarebbero bastate poche gocce di quell'acqua che gli bruciava i polmoni per annullare tutti gli sforzi di Yinsen di salvarlo.

Questa volta non c'era un nazista con un potere inaspettato dentro di sé a punire la sua arroganza.

Respirò di nuovo, trattenendo poi il fiato mentre si estraeva il Reattore di quei pochi centimetri che gli erano concessi senza staccarlo del tutto dal proprio petto.

Le dita gli tremavano, ed era assurdo, perché aveva rischiato molto più di così. Aveva mostrato il proprio Reattore a Loki – Loki, il dio psicopatico e instabile che lo aveva fatto dormire incatenato a terra come un animale e che era stato il motivo per la formazione degli Avengers – ne aveva subito la magia, si era perfino svegliato solo per ritrovarsi la sua mano premuta contro di esso, in un gesto che poteva denotare minaccia o possesso.

Eppure dovette costringersi per collegare il cavo e far partire il motore della lavatrice.

Senza davvero respirare, guardò l'energia del Reattore diramarsi lungo il doppio filo elettrico, raggiungendo la lampadina che aveva aperto e modificato per renderla un emettitore di radiazioni più compatibile con i suoi scopi. Due secondi più tardi si concesse un sorriso.

Era andato tutto come previsto: il Reattore funzionava ancora alla perfezione, i cavi reggevano e al tempo stesso c'era sufficiente carica per mantenere le schegge di metallo lontane dal suo cuore.

Senza perdere tempo, andò alla finestra più vicina, protendendo l'emettitore improvvisato verso di essa.

Passato un primo istante in cui parve non avere alcun effetto, l'aria si elettrizzò all'improvviso. Poteva sentire l'elettricità scivolargli addosso, aveva la pelle d'oca per quanto opprimente si era fatta l'atmosfera, per quanto gli risultasse faticoso muoversi, come se la magia di Loki fosse divenuta palpabile e stesse cercando di difendersi da un attacco.

Rafforzò la presa sull'emettitore, ignorando la difficoltà che riscontrava nel respirare in quelle condizioni.

_Scienza contro magia. Vediamo chi la spunta questa volta, Rudolph._

Allungò la mano per toccare la barriera invisibile che già in svariate occasioni aveva bloccato le sue speranze di fuga, ma questa volta la sentì cedere poco a poco, mentre l'energia del Reattore la ricopriva, dandole le sembianze di un muro verde contornato di luce.

Parte di lui esultò, e il bisogno di avere a disposizione Jarvis e il suo laboratorio per analizzare ogni minimo dettaglio di quel fenomeno gli risultò quasi doloroso.

Prima sarebbe fuggito, prima avrebbe cominciato a creare un'arma capace di emettere un campo antimagia. Con questo pensiero, forzò l'emettitore contro il muro che si stava deformando attimo dopo attimo, nel tentativo di sfondarlo una volta per tutte.

Il muro si contorse come fosse divenuto un fluido, poi ci fu come un'esplosione in miniatura, e lui venne respinto da una forza invisibile che gli tolse il respiro e lo fece cadere all'indietro.

Batté le palpebre, stordito, ma il gelido terrore che lo colse all'idea di aver danneggiato il proprio falso cuore si placò nell'istante stesso in cui vide come ogni cosa era ancora intatta: il suo Reattore, il cavo, il motorino della lavatrice e perfino la lampadina modificata a emettitore.

Davanti ai suoi occhi, a crollare in tanti frammenti, fu la stessa luce verde che lo aveva respinto.

Corse subito alla finestra, e questa volta, al posto del solito panorama deserto, colse strade, grattacieli, persone che camminavano in lontananza ed edifici familiari; una vista che si sarebbe potuta riscontrare da qualsiasi appartamento al decimo o dodicesimo piano della periferia di New York. Le altre finestre erano ancora pervase dal solito incantesimo, e i suoni dell'esterno giungevano troppo attutiti perché risultassero naturali, ma aveva appena aperto uno scorcio di realtà nelle difese magiche del dio e, anche se sarebbe stato un suicidio saltare giù da quell'altezza senza l'armatura, adesso teneva in mano la chiave che gli avrebbe consentito di aprire la propria pigione.

Le sue labbra si schiusero in un sorriso.

Non si sarebbe mai abbassato a chiedere aiuto come un'inerme principessa rinchiusa in una torre e tenuta prigioniera da un instabile quanto attraente dio alieno in vece del solito drago, ma se le finestre non avrebbero potuto garantirgli la via di fuga di cui aveva bisogno, c'era pur sempre la porta.

La raggiunse con le orecchie tese a captare l'eventuale ritorno di Loki, anche se dubitava che sarebbe rimasto nascosto e in silenzio mentre lui distruggeva le sue difese magiche, in caso si fosse trovato nei paraggi.

Questa volta procedette un centimetro alla volta, avvicinando l'emettitore alla porta e aspettando che il muro di magia cedesse poco a poco, invece di sfondarlo e di rischiare le conseguenze di un'esplosione com'era successo con la finestra.

Gli parve che durasse un tempo infinito, anche se con tutta probabilità si trattarono solo di pochi minuti. Quando l'incantesimo si infranse, con un rumore di vetri spezzati, una raffica di vento gli schiaffeggiò il volto e i vestiti, ma non fu nemmeno costretto a indietreggiare.

Poi l'immobilità tornò ad avvolgerlo.

Aprì appena la porta, solo per sbirciare fuori, e il cuore prese a martellargli contro il Reattore alla vista di un atrio anziché di una copia della stanza in cui si trovava. Reprimendo l'impulso di fuggire via così come si trovava, richiuse la porta e tolse i cavi dal Reattore, per poi rimetterlo in sede, cancellando quel senso di disagio e vulnerabilità di averlo in bella vista con il buco nel suo torace scoperto e fin troppo evidente.

Senza trattenere l'euforia della propria vittoria, corse a prendere una maglietta e una felpa con coprirsi, per poi tornare verso l'ingresso.

_Libertà._

L'istintiva esultanza mista a sollievo che provò lo sorprese, considerando quanto poco spiacevole si fosse dimostrata la compagnia del dio negli ultimi giorni.

Ma il richiamo della libertà lo colse in modo viscerale, come se parte di lui fosse sempre rimasta intrappolata in una grotta che sapeva di sabbia e sangue, come se adesso avesse bisogno di camminare all'aria aperta per poter respirare davvero.

Ancora una manciata di secondi, e sarebbe tornato libero.

Questa volta aprì completamente la porta, pronto a catapultarsi verso l'ascensore e poi fuori dall'edificio, ma prima ancora di fare un passo si congelò sulla soglia.

Davanti a lui c'erano i Chitauri.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitolo 40: Red pain**

 

Aveva faticato a credere ai suoi stessi occhi, mentre si posavano sulla figura sfocata che gli si stagliava di fronte. I suoi contorni tremolavano, il muro del rifugio profanato e i corpi smembrati dei Chitauri si intravedevano attraverso la veste regale che circondava un corpo fragile solo all'apparenza e il suo volto, così pallido e trasparente da parere in procinto di svanire da un istante all'altro, era quel misto di dolore e dolcezza che lui poteva ricreare con fin troppa nitidezza nella propria memoria quando desiderava tormentarsi; ma Frigga era lì, non c'era alcun dubbio possibile.

“Ho tanto desiderato trovarti, figlio mio”.

La guardò senza riuscire a risponderle, forse più colpito dall'assenza di rancore nella sua voce che dalla sua presenza.

Si sentiva nudo, nudo e indifeso, dinanzi ai suoi occhi.

Con l'arrivo dei Chitauri, il suo occultamento era venuto a cadere. Percepiva lo sguardo lontano di Heimdall penetrare i suoi incantesimi, guidato dalla magia oscura utilizzata per rendere visibile il suo rifugio, e tuttavia era una minaccia lontana e appena degna di considerazione mentre l'unica persona al mondo che ancora potesse rappresentare per lui una famiglia lo fissava come se fosse davvero qualcuno di prezioso.

_Mi ami ancora, madre? Anche dopo che ho quasi ucciso il tuo vero figlio?_

Ma le parole gli rimasero aggrappate alle labbra, incapaci di risuonare nell'aria, troppo pesanti e gravose di una risposta spaventosa che lui era troppo codardo per poter fronteggiare.

“Perché hai sprecato tanta energia per comparire qui, davanti a me? Perché non Thor?”, le chiese invece.

Thor era vivo, ne era certo. La rabbia di Odino alla morte del suo unico figlio sarebbe stata avvertita perfino su Midgard, se davvero l'affondo della sua lama fosse stato sufficiente a porre fine al suo destino.

“Perché sei tu in pericolo, Loki”.

Rise, un suono amaro che gli bruciò la gola, ma era più facile ostentare il mostro che fingerne l'assenza.

“Sono io il pericolo, madre. Il _mostro_ che gli altri devono temere”.

“Smettila”.

La sua risata si spense all'improvviso. Frigga non aveva urlato, né parlato con severità, ma era stata sufficiente quella nota dolorosa e al tempo stesso carica di una dolcezza materna fin troppo familiare, ad ammutolirlo.

“Ho percepito delle ombre. Un antico nemico che cerca vendetta, dotato di un potere così sconfinato da minacciare l'intera Asgard. E desidera la tua sofferenza”.

Deglutì un grumo di saliva aspra, che quasi gli occluse la gola.

“E se anche fosse? Non mi devi nulla. Non appartengo ad Asgard, non più”.

Frigga lo guardò come se le sue parole l'avessero schiaffeggiata.

“Una madre protegge sempre suo figlio”.

La sua voce vibrava di una verità ineluttabile, e Loki si ritrovò incapace di sostenere i suoi occhi, mentre un mostro più piccolo e insidioso rispetto a ciò che si annidava sotto la sua pelle gli divorava il petto. Malgrado il tocco gelido del vuoto a cui era sopravvissuto, Thanos, la falsa conquista di Midgard e ogni sua azione nell'ultimo anno, Frigga lo rendeva ancora inerme con una semplice frase. Era come se fosse tornato un bambino alla ricerca del suo posto nel mondo, come se fosse di nuovo davanti a Odino che bandiva Thor, sconvolto e incapace di reagire alle conseguenze inaspettate del proprio piano; come se fosse ancora dinanzi a sua madre che lo nominava re, mentre l'essere che ancora considerava suo padre giaceva nell'Odinsleep senza certezza di risveglio e lui si ritrovava schiacciato dalla responsabilità ed euforico e terrorizzato e troppo giovane e insicuro per fronteggiare da solo il proprio destino.

Ricercò invano le parole per negare la sua affermazione, poi una percezione lo trafisse all'improvviso, affilata e ineluttabile, mozzandogli il respiro.

La sua magia era stata infranta, lontano da lì.

Il suo rifugio, quello più prezioso. _Stark_.

“Devo andare”.

“Aspetta”.

La mano che gli bloccò il polso non era reale, non era nemmeno abbastanza concreta da dargli una vera e propria percezione sulla pelle, eppure la sentì bruciare, ritrovandosi con il bisogno di appoggiare le dita sulle sue. Abbozzò il gesto fino a sfiorarne i contorni, lasciando la mano sulla sua nell'illusione di toccare qualcosa di concreto anziché l'aria, e allora sollevò lo sguardo per incrociare il sorriso triste di sua madre.

“Puoi tornare a casa”.

“Casa?”. Il ghigno che voleva rivolgerle risultò più simile a una smorfia. “Per essere gettato in un sotterraneo come una reliquia dimenticata?”.

“Nessuno ti avrebbe mai lasciato lì rinchiuso. Ma dovevi essere giudicato, e tu te ne sei andato prima che ciò fosse possibile.”.

“Giudicato da chi? Da Thor? Dall'All-Father?”.

Dei che giudicano un mostro, un fratello e un padre che lo avevano solo ingannato con l'illusione di una famiglia, e di nuovo aveva l'impulso di ridere e mostrare i denti come una bestia feroce e distruggere ogni cosa, e il suo tempo era agli sgoccioli perché i nemici avevano già raggiunto l'altro suo rifugio, e c'era Stark, ma ancora non riusciva a staccarsi da lei.

“Loki, fidati di me”.

Già lo faceva, più di quanto avrebbe desiderato. Frigga era l'unica di cui si potesse fidare, l'unica sua certezza che qualcuno lo avesse davvero amato, perfino mentre era in esilio su un altro Regno, perfino nelle vesti del mostro che non riusciva più a nascondere.

Era una promessa di salvezza e conforto, mentre il suo corpo presentava ancora i segni straziati dell'ultimo scontro e il più pericoloso essere con cui avesse mai incrociato il cammino lo braccava con i suoi schiavi come se lui fosse una preda.

Ritrasse la mano, adagiandola lungo il fianco.

“Non è tua questa guerra, madre”, mormorò, lasciando scivolare tra le labbra la bugia senza un fremito.

Frigga scosse la testa.

“Lo sarebbe ugualmente, se anche tu non mentissi, Loki”. Tese di nuovo la mano verso di lui, ricercando un contatto impossibile. “Possiamo fronteggiare questo pericolo assieme. Non rifiutare il mio supporto”.

 

 

 

“Oh, cazzo. Non ditemi che voi siete i portieri di Rock of Ages”.

Fece appena in tempo a indietreggiare di un passo, il corpo pronto a girarsi per fuggire, malgrado sapesse di avere solo una prigione dietro di sé. Poi uno dei Chitauri lo atterrò. L'impatto con il pavimento gli tolse tutta l'aria dai polmoni, ma il Reattore era intatto, non aveva nemmeno scricchiolato, e per un attimo ringraziò quel lucido momento di cautela che lo aveva spinto a reinserirlo nella cavità sul torace prima di riaprire la porta.

Mentre si dibatteva nel disperato tentativo di allontanare l'alieno che lo teneva premuto al suolo, sentì dei passi strascicati avvicinarsi e poi nel suo campo visivo comparvero piedi non umani, un mantello e l'estremità di un bastone che somigliava a una lama. Cercò di voltare la testa, fino a inquadrare un essere incappucciato dalle mani con sei dita e la sagoma ingobbita che gli risultava diversa da quella dei Chitauri.

“Tutto questo posto trasuda magia del piccolo dio, ma davanti a me c'è solo un Midgardiano”.

L'ennesimo tentativo di liberarsi gli fece guadagnare un colpo alla nuca, e per un attimo la stanza divenne un vortice confuso che non voleva saperne di fermarsi e lasciarsi mettere a fuoco. Era ancora in grado di parlare, però.

“'Solo' è offensivo e del tutto riduttivo se si parla di me, visto che sono l'apice della mia razza in quanto a intelligenza e fascino”.

Tentò una gomitata, mettendola a segno con un colpo sordo che gli permise di attenuare il peso del Chitauro sulla schiena. Con un altro strattone fu di nuovo libero, ma fece appena in tempo a rialzarsi in piedi che due degli alieni lo sbatterono contro la parete, mentre l'essere munito di sei dita gli si avvicinava.

“Dov'è il dio traditore?”.

Era una situazione così simile a un interrogatorio preludio di una qualche tortura, che il cuore stava già martellando contro il Reattore, ma parte di lui non poteva evitare di far combaciare i pezzi. A quanto pareva, non era stato l'unico a realizzare che Loki avesse fallito l'invasione di proposito.

“Rock of Ages? È andato dal suo parrucchiere di fiducia, lasciandomi qui”.

Il bastone stretto dalla mano con sei dita sbatté contro il pavimento con un suono cupo.

“Non scherzare, mortale”.

“Non sto scherzando. Ti sembra che io possa essere un suo alleato, tanto suicida da rimanere qui del tutto disarmato per parargli il divino fondoschiena avvolto da pantaloni troppo stretti? Sono un prigioniero, ero quasi riuscito a scappare, e voi vi siete intromessi”. E, ora che ci pensava, se non avesse smantellato le difese della casa forse non si sarebbe trovato in una situazione tanto disperata. “Quindi ora, se non ti dispiace, me ne torno a casa, visto che non ho nulla a che fare con i vostri trascorsi”.

Dall'oscurità del cappuccio, Tony intuì un ghigno.

“A me non dispiace, ma dispiacerà a te”, commentò l'alieno.

Aveva appena finito di parlare quando gli poggiò la mano con sei dita sulla tempia e subito il dolore esplose nei suoi nervi. Era come l'incantesimo con cui Loki lo aveva reso un groviglio di arti agonizzante sul pavimento pochi giorni prima, era come se tutti i suoi sensi di colpa fossero divenuti lame affilate che gli dilaniavano la carne, era come se stesse morendo ma senza arrivare davvero alla fine, sospeso in un limbo dove c'era solo sofferenza.

Riprese boccate d'aria che gli ferivano i polmoni quando ormai era certo che sarebbe morto soffocato. Senza pensare, senza sentire altro che gli strascichi di quel dolore terribile, poteva solo cercare di respirare, inghiottendo l'ossigeno con un suono strozzato che lo riportava a una bacinella d'acqua gelida e a un batteria stretta tra le proprie dita tremanti.

Gli parve che fosse trascorso un tempo infinito quando infine riuscì a tornare alla realtà, realizzando di non aver ancora smesso di emettere quei singulti spezzati, mentre tremava tanto da avere i denti che cozzavano tra loro.

Sarebbe già caduto a terra, se solo due dei Chitauri non lo stessero sorreggendo per le braccia e per i capelli.

“Riproviamo, mortale. Dov'è andato Loki di Asgard?”.

_Fottiti_ , avrebbe voluto rispondergli, o anche pronunciare un insulto più colorito, se solo fosse riuscito a riavviare i neuroni impallati che gli trasmettevano solo dolore, perché quella non era la sua guerra e già gli aveva detto ciò che sapeva. Ma anche un compito semplice come respirare stava richiedendo tutte le sue energie e c'era sangue nella sua bocca e le sue corde vocali non funzionavano.

Di nuovo vide la mano dell'alieno avvicinarsi, una muta minaccia di agonia che lo spinse a irrigidirsi, lottando invano per ritrarsi, poi ancora i suoi nervi bruciarono in un lampo di bianca, soffocante sofferenza.

Non riuscì nemmeno a urlare dall'intensità del tormento che lo aggrediva e gli strappava l'aria dai polmoni, ma la mano scomparve prima di quanto si aspettasse, lasciandolo ansimante e del tutto inerte nella presa dei Chitauri. Ci mise un po' a realizzare che l'alieno che lo stava torturando non lo guardava nemmeno, impegnato a fissare qualcosa vicino all'entrata.

“Sembra che tu non ci serva più”, lo sentì commentare, e Tony fece appena in tempo a riprendere fiato, scorgendo una sagoma dorata familiare attraverso il velo di dolore che gli aveva offuscato la vista.

_Te la sei presa comoda, Rock of Ages_ , fu il commento che gli attraversò la mente ancora stordita dall'agonia, senza riuscire a concretizzarsi in parole.

Poi il mostro affondò la lama del suo bastone nel suo ventre, e ogni suo pensiero si spense in un'agonia vermiglia.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitolo 41: The wrath of a god**

 

“ _Non rifiutare il mio supporto”._

_E c'era stata una sfumatura supplichevole nello sguardo di una regina che non avrebbe dovuto mai piegarsi, non per lui, non per un mostro indegno di affetto e di una madre. E lui aveva esitato, lasciandosi tentare da quell'offerta inaccettabile, aveva permesso alle proprie parole di formarsi all'interno di una bocca che si era ritrovata incapace di mentire, le aveva quasi pronunciate quando erano affiorate alle sue labbra come tante piccole traditrici, ne aveva sentito il gusto agrodolce, l'umiliazione della propria debolezza e assieme la speranza così consolante di tornare a un passato ormai perduto._

“ _Mi dispiace, madre”, aveva mormorato infine, prima di distogliere lo sguardo e teletrasportarsi lontano._

_Ma aveva esitato._

 

Aveva esitato, forse una manciata di secondi, forse un paio di minuti, gli occhi fissi sull'offerta di aiuto dell'unica persona che ancora contasse qualcosa per lui, presso una stirpe a cui non era mai appartenuto davvero.

E adesso era arrivato tardi.

Il primo dei Chitauri venne semplicemente disintegrato dall'ondata di magia che si propagò lungo la stanza, tinta di rabbia vermiglia e desiderio di vendetta, mentre aveva lo sguardo puntato sul suo mortale che agonizzava sul pavimento, uno squarcio cremisi nel ventre.

Il secondo lo smembrò a mani nude, interrompendo il suo futile attacco prima ancora che quella bestia immonda osasse rendersi conto di essere divenuto preda anziché assalitore. Gli ultimi vennero lanciati contro le pareti come fantocci di pezza, in uno schianto di ossa e cartilagini che lasciarono schizzi bluastri sui muri, quando lui permise alla propria furia di divampare attorno al suo corpo come arma e scudo al tempo stesso.

“Finalmente fai la tua comparsa, piccolo dio”.

La magia sotto la sua pelle rumoreggiò in un'ondata d'odio.

L'Altro era tra lui e Stark, le mani strette al bastone ancora impregnato del sangue dell'Avenger.

Si gettò all'attacco senza nemmeno pensare, calando lo scettro sul suo nemico solo per sentirlo cozzare contro la sua arma un attimo prima di incontrare il suo cranio.

“Hai dimenticato quale sia il tuo posto, traditore?”.

La voce dell'Altro gli ferì le orecchie mentre lo spingeva via con un fendente del bastone, un sibilo affilato che portava con sé giorni di dolore e solchi brucianti e sangue, e la sua mente già devastata dal vuoto che veniva fatta a brandelli sotto il volto ghignante di Thanos. Ma non gli provocò paura, non davvero, non per questo schiavo che non aveva abbastanza dignità da sfidare il guinzaglio che guidava ogni sua azione.

“Non l'ho mai dimenticato, nemmeno per un istante. Sarà dal tuo cadavere che porgerò al tuo padrone i miei saluti”.

Lo attaccò ancora, lasciando due illusioni a subire gli strali oscuri di magia con cui l'Altro cercava di colpirlo, e questa volta la lama del suo scettro gli lacerò il mantello.

Subito l'alieno reagì con un fendente, per poi condensare sul suo palmo un globo di oscurità.

“Parole arroganti per un essere tanto debole. Tu non puoi nulla contro di me”.

La sua voce questa volta era un ringhio rabbioso, e Loki non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

“Debole?”. All'ondata di magia che lo raggiunse, allungò una mano davanti a sé per creare uno scudo, sorprendendosi della facilità con cui riuscì ad arrestarla, senza nemmeno dover arretrare o sforzarsi fino a ritrovarsi ansimante. Ampliò il sorriso in un ghigno. “Non lo sono mai stato”.

Lo avevano torturato quando era appena stato spezzato, quando l'ultima sua difesa al rifiuto di Odino era stata la ricerca della morte.

E adesso era ancora provato dallo scontro con gli Avengers, ma non ferito come al suo arrivo nel regno di oscurità di Thanos: la sua mente ora era intatta, ciò che lo aveva spezzato era divenuto una cicatrice capace di fomentare odio e rabbia, ma nulla più di una sorgente di forza a cui attingere, anziché una debolezza. Non era più il figlio negletto che si era visto rifiutare dal padre che aveva sempre ammirato, non era più un sognatore ingenuo che aveva fatto del riconoscimento di Odino lo scopo della sua intera esistenza.

Questa volta fu lui ad attaccare, con una saetta verde d'energia che l'Altro deviò con il suo bastone, arretrando un paio di metri per il contraccolpo.

Non era mai stato debole, nemmeno quando aveva creduto di essere tale, nemmeno quando il suo falso fratello era parso un modello irraggiungibile, prima ancora di svelarsi un guerriero arrogante e immaturo incapace di regnare.

Si gettò all'attacco, con la rabbia e un'ansia insolita che gli divoravano il petto, lì dove la soddisfazione per riscoprirsi superiore a un odiato nemico si era spenta nella consapevolezza di non poterlo uccidere abbastanza rapidamente.

Sentiva la magia rispondere ai suoi pensieri, più affilata di quanto l'avesse mai percepita in quel luogo desolato dove aveva trovato un destino peggiore della morte; c'era l'energia del Tesseract ad acuirla, pronta a ergersi come suo scudo, mentre scambiava colpo su colpo con il servo di Thanos, il suo scettro che cozzava contro il bastone alla ricerca di un varco, le dita pervase dalla luce verde dei suoi incantesimi che fremevano per l'impazienza di divampare su carne nemica. Ma la sua mente continuava a divagare, gli occhi che invece di rimanere fissi sul suo avversario ricercavano il mortale.

Il suo falso cuore funzionava ancora, poteva intravedere la luce azzurra attraverso la maglia macchiata di sangue, ma Stark non si muoveva.

Serrò le dita allo scettro, stringendo con tale forza da sbiancarsi le nocche, bloccando il proprio assalto per parare un affondo a sorpresa del suo avversario.

I mortali erano così fragili, bastava una semplice ferita per recidere le loro vite, e Stark aveva già perso così tanto sangue. Poteva sentirlo morire un respiro strozzato alla volta, forse era già troppo tardi; lui avrebbe sfogato la propria ira sull'assassino che aveva osato assalire il suo prigioniero, ma se anche avesse ottenuto una vittoria si sarebbe ritrovato poi con un corpo freddo e spezzato come amaro bottino.

Con il respiro rapido per lo sforzo, girò attorno all'Altro, studiandolo alla ricerca di un varco dove piantare lo scettro per terminare quello scontro frustrante, ma non c'erano cedimenti nella sua guardia.

Non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo.

Il solo pensiero bastò a chiudergli lo stomaco in una morsa che era assieme rabbia e paura.

Non il suo mortale, non ora che aveva trovato qualcosa di prezioso in una razza tanto patetica e insulsa, qualcuno che _capisse_.

Attaccò ancora, lo scettro che riuscì a penetrare la difesa del bastone, scavando un solco sanguinante sulla coscia dell'Altro prima di ritrarsi per evitare la sua magia, ma era una ferita superficiale, un semplice taglio che non aveva nemmeno raggiunto le ossa, e lui stava cominciando a stancarsi.

Il corpo gli rispondeva con meno scioltezza del solito, ancora indebolito e segnato dall'ultimo scontro, con gli strascichi delle ferite che gli dolevano a ogni movimento. Perfino animato com'era dalla rabbia, non riusciva ad avere la superiorità schiacciante che gli avrebbe permesso di terminare lo scontro in una manciata di secondi, e Stark aveva già perso troppi istanti della sua vita, ammesso che stesse ancora respirando.

_Nessuno può uccidere ciò che è mio!_

Si concentrò, attingendo all'energia che riempiva ogni fibra del suo corpo, la sua stessa essenza.

E poi fu dinanzi al servo di Thanos e fu dietro di lui, fu il guerriero che sferrava colpo su colpo alla ricerca di un varco per stroncare un'esistenza dannata e fu il guaritore chino sul suo mortale, le mani che correvano sulla maglietta stracciata e sporca di sangue alla ricerca delle ferite, dita che tremavano per lo sforzo di mantenersi concentrato e ancor di più per una paura senza nome, inseguendo un soffio di vita nel corpo ai suoi piedi con la stessa determinazione con cui stava lottando contro l'alieno, perché Stark era il suo prigioniero e nessuno aveva il diritto di ucciderlo senza il suo consenso.

Utilizzò tutta la magia di cui poteva disporre senza lasciare l'altro se stesso inerme contro il suo nemico, poi si insinuò in profondità nell'essenza del mortale e cominciò un'altra lotta per riportare il suo destino nelle proprie mani.

 

 

 

Tony stava annegando.

Il mostro non c'era più, era solo l'oscurità ad avvolgerlo, gli invadeva il naso e la bocca fino a soffocarlo mentre il dolore era l'unica percezione nel nulla che lo stava trascinando sempre più in basso.

_Solo tu potevi farti uccidere per pura casualità, da un nemico mai visto, perché ti trovavi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato._

Ma non era colpa sua, non questa volta, non come le altre.

L'oscurità si sporcò di sabbia, penombra sostituita al buio, respiro affannoso e spezzato dove prima c'era solo silenzio.

Yinsen si rialzò, grondando sangue. Passò una mano sul petto per liberarsi da quella chiazza cremisi che gli macchiava i vestiti, gocciolando a ogni passo mentre i buchi lasciati dai proiettili divenivano voragini, prima di voltarsi a fissare Tony con una smorfia di disgusto.

“Fa male essere uccisi, lo sai?”.

E Tony voleva dire che sì, lo sapeva, aveva un fuoco nel ventre che gli risaliva lungo l'esofago e la gola, e non riusciva a respirare.

“Non ti ho salvato perché tu sprecassi così il mio sacrificio”.

_Mi dispiace._

Provò a parlare, ma c'era sangue nei suoi polmoni e nella sua bocca, sangue rovente, denso, del tutto diverso dall'acqua con cui lo avevano torturato. Il dolore insopportabile lo stava soverchiando, annullava ogni suo pensiero mentre gli occhi carichi di biasimo di Yinsen lo trafiggevano più a fondo di quanto avesse fatto la lama di quel mostro.

Voleva solo serrare le palpebre e scomparire, ma adesso un'altra percezione si era intromessa nella sua ricerca dell'oblio.

Qualcosa lo scuoteva, rude e insistente.

_Mi dispiace, non lo farò più._

“Stark”.

_Solo, ti prego, lasciami dormire._

Yinsen lo stava scuotendo con dita adunche che gli affondavano nella carne, nello squarcio che vomitava sangue, come se volesse svuotarlo degli organi interni.

“Stark!”.

Riaprì gli occhi, e la figura di Yinsen si dissolse, lasciando spazio ai contorni sfocati di Loki.

A _un_ Loki, perché se doveva credere alla scena che si stava svolgendo in quella stanza, oltre al dio chino su di lui c'era anche la sua copia impegnata a lottare con il bastardo che lo aveva trafitto a tradimento.

“Non provare a morire, stupido mortale”.

Perché Loki non lo lasciava andare?

Piegò a fatica le labbra in una smorfia, senza davvero la forza di renderla un sorriso ironico, ma se solo fosse riuscito a parlare avrebbe puntualizzato che era tutta colpa sua.

Invece mantenne gli occhi nei suoi fino a quando non riuscì a scorgerne i contorni in modo più nitido, riconoscendo la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione, il volto terreo e scavato, la bocca ridotta a una piega sottile e sofferente, mentre dentro di sé qualcosa stava cominciando a saldarsi.

“Complimenti per la scelta degli alleati, Rudolph, davvero simpatici”, riuscì a mormorare alla fine, la voce impastata che suonava strana alle sue stesse orecchie.

Ma il dolore stava diminuendo, lo sentiva attenuarsi secondo dopo secondo, l'incendio che si spegneva in una fiammella di gran lunga più sopportabile, i tessuti che si ricomponevano, muscoli, organi interni, nervi che tornavano interi.

Loki indurì lo sguardo.

“Pensa a respirare anziché a far correre la lingua.”

C'era una rabbia tanto intensa nei suoi lineamenti che Tony se ne sentì quasi minacciato; gli pareva inaccettabile l'idea che, con quell'espressione, il dio stesse cercando di salvarlo e non di dargli il colpo di grazia.

Malgrado tutto gli obbedì e chiuse la bocca, più per assecondare la propria debolezza che per reale desiderio di dargli ragione. Invece si concentrò nell'assumere un respiro regolare dopo l'altro, usando lo steso metodo con cui combatteva gli attacchi di panico, e la sua attenzione passò dal dio chino su di sé a quello impegnato a lottare a pochi metri di distanza.

Ora che poteva vedere con più chiarezza, si accorse dei cadaveri smembrati dei Chitauri attorno a loro, ma il mostro con il bastone era ancora in piedi, impegnato a controbattere agli attacchi del dio colpo su colpo.

Rimase ad assistere alla battaglia, flash confusi che si imprimevano sulla sua retina senza davvero raggiungere la sua mente, perché era ancora troppo debole per ragionare e riprendere un controllo sui propri pensieri, e parte di lui stava ancora morendo.

Poi un sibilo risuonò nella stanza, sia dove i due guerrieri stavano combattendo, sia sopra di lui, e Tony si accorse che Loki era stato colpito. Il suo scettro era ai suoi piedi, per terra, prima che il mostro lo calciasse via.

“Sei stato un folle a sdoppiare la tua energia. Questa tua arroganza ha decretato la tua fine”.

Qualcuno rise, e lui ci mise un paio di istanti a realizzare che era stato Loki a ridere, mentre la lama del mostro gli sporgeva dalla spalla.

“Temo che tu abbia sbagliato i tuoi calcoli”, commentò il dio, serrando la mano sulla sua gola.

Il cappuccio ricadde all'indietro, svelando per un istante un volto alieno, differente da quello dei Chitauri ma altrettanto raccapricciante, e poi il suo intero corpo fu avvolto da una fiammata verde. Mentre l'energia lo consumava, bruciandolo, e la stanza si riempiva di un urlo da bestia agonizzante, Tony sentì la mano sul suo ventre fremere, la stessa sagoma che lo stava curando perdere di consistenza, prima di tornare di nuova concreta.

La sua pelle finì di rimarginarsi proprio quando il dio più lontano lasciò la presa sul corpo inerte del suo avversario, solo per rimanere a fissarne i resti, ansimante, mentre estraeva il bastone dalla sua stessa carne con appena un ansito strozzato.

Poi la figura china su di lui si dissolse davvero e ad avvicinarsi fu lo stesso Loki che aveva ucciso l'alieno, la furia ancora incisa come una cicatrice sui suoi lineamenti.

Era coperto di sangue, sangue suo e dei suoi avversari, e Tony sentì lo stomaco contrarsi in preda a sensazioni contrastanti, sapendo ciò che Loki poteva fargli, ciò che già gli aveva fatto e ciò che invece era stato in procinto di fare prima di sparire solo poche ore prima.

Con grande fatica, sollevò una mano tremante per toccarsi la ferita. Non c'era più alcuno squarcio, non sentiva nemmeno vero e proprio dolore. Poi le sue dita scivolarono verso l'alto, sulla superficie liscia e intatta del Reattore, e lì si fermarono.

“Mi hai salvato”, commentò, con un'incredulità tanto intensa da aver soppiantato ogni altra emozione, perché Loki si era indebolito per curarlo quando era impegnato in uno scontro mortale, era stato ferito, aveva forse rischiato la vita per non lasciarlo morire.

Il dio bloccò con una mano il suo tentativo di rialzarsi a sedere, chinandosi su di lui come aveva fatto la sua copia.

“È a me che appartiene la tua vita”, sibilò, un attimo prima di appropriarsi delle sue labbra.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiornamento in volata. Spero davvero che questo capitolo non deluda e non sia anticlimatico. Tanti auguri di buon Natale in ritardo e buon anno a chiunque passi di qua!

**Capitolo 42: Belonging**

 

Riprese conoscenza con la netta sensazione di aver dormito su un letto di sassi. La schiena le doleva in più punti, un formicolio alle estremità era tutto ciò che percepiva dai suoi arti inferiori e una fitta al collo le diede la subitanea certezza che muovere la testa sarebbe stato un compito particolarmente difficile, almeno per quel giorno. C'era un calore sulle sue cosce, però, un peso concreto a cui non era abituata, e quando l'intuizione di essere osservata la spinse ad aprire gli occhi, si ritrovò a mettere a fuoco il volto rilassato e i capelli scompigliati di Bruce.

Lui dormiva ancora, con le tracce della stanchezza e di ciò che aveva subito impresse simili a lividi attorno alle sue palpebre, ma il respiro regolare, assieme all'impressione di serenità che si era disegnata sui suoi lineamenti, la rassicurarono sull'assenza di incubi, almeno in questa fase del suo sonno.

Un fruscio alla sua destra la spinse a sollevare lo sguardo, incrociando una sagoma familiare.

“Sai, se addormentato sulle tue gambe non ci fosse un mite dottore capace di diventare un gigante verde che sfascia la città e se tu non fossi l'unica persona che conosco che riesce ad ammutolire Tony, potrei dire che siete quasi carini”.

Pepper non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso. Che fosse per il sollievo di svegliarsi senza troppi danni né vittime, o per quel saluto ironico, non sapeva dirlo, ma in qualche modo quelle parole le avevano alleggerito il peso che sentiva sulle spalle fin dalla scomparsa di Tony.

Non aveva risolto davvero tutto, non aveva tutte le risposte o la soluzione a ogni problema, ma non era da sola. In qualche modo ce l'avrebbero fatta.

“Ciao, Clint”.

Anche lui sorrise.

“Non volevo disturbare, ma Jarvis ha detto che eri qui sotto con Bruce e ho pensato di controllare la situazione”. Si guardò attorno, lasciando vagare gli occhi sulle pareti deformate e piene di crepe, il pavimento con le impronte di due giganteschi pugni rabbiosi, il letto sfasciato e ridotto a pezzi di materasso e metallo contorto, prima di riportarli su di lei, come se faticasse a capacitarsi che fosse ancora illesa, l'unico elemento intatto in quella distruzione. “Tutto ok?”.

“Tutto ok”.

Il peso sulle sue gambe si mosse, accompagnando gli ultimi istanti di sonno di Bruce e spingendola a chinare di nuovo lo sguardo, poi un paio d'occhi si spalancò sui suoi con un ansito, e il corpo caldo e rilassato contro di lei si tese d'improvviso.

“Pepper...?”.

Aveva già il respiro accelerato, come se gli incubi che non lo avevano raggiunto durante quelle ore di riposo lo stessero bersagliando tutti in quel momento, al risveglio tra mura amiche.

“Ben tornato tra noi”.

Subito Bruce si ritrasse, per poi rimettersi in piedi ancora barcollante, quasi il contatto con la sua pelle l'avesse ustionato.

Pepper lo seguì, pronta ad aiutarlo.

“Fai piano”, mormorò, ma era evidente che lui non la stesse ascoltando.

Era troppo impegnato a lottare contro il panico stringendosi la coperta attorno al corpo nudo con tale forza da sbiancarsi le nocche, mentre i suoi occhi orfani di occhiali saettavano tutto attorno. Anche senza il suo respiro affannoso e i tremiti che gli pervadevano le mani, era evidente che non avesse ancora ripreso del tutto il contatto con la realtà.

“Che è successo?”.

Pepper tentò un sorriso.

“Sembra che avessimo entrambi bisogno di dormire”.

Dalla soglia della stanza di contenimento, Clint si avvicinò a passi lenti, attento a mostrare le mani vuote.

“Felice di rivederti tutto d'un pezzo, Doc”.

Bruce respirò a fondo un paio di volte, poi sul suo volto stanco affiorò un sorriso.

“Lo stesso vale per me”.

Non c'erano sfumature verdastre sulla sua pelle, ma i segni della rabbia dell'Hulk permeavano la stanza mezza distrutta acuendo il nervosismo di quel risveglio e l'atmosfera tesa pareva raschiare la pelle da quanto la stanchezza e la precarietà della loro situazione risultavano ancora palpabili. Fu uno stridio ben conosciuto a rompere il silenzio prima che uno di loro potesse pensare a qualcosa da dire, e Dummy fece il suo ingresso trionfale, protendendosi verso Bruce.

“Grazie”, gli mormorò lui, mentre prendeva e indossava gli occhiali che il robot era stato tanto premuroso da portargli. Era come se il suo arrivo avesse infranto all'improvviso tutta la tensione da cui erano avvolti, al punto che Pepper stessa sentì le spalle rilassarsi e smettere di dolerle.

“Come ti senti?”.

Bruce ampliò appena il sorriso mentre sbatteva le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il mondo attraverso le lenti.

“Prosciugato, e con un orribile sapore in gola. Ma meglio di quanto avrei potuto sperare”. Il suo sorriso si congelò all'improvviso, mentre i suoi occhi saettavano tutto attorno, occhi spaventati e carichi di angoscia. “Gli altri?”.

“Tutti interi”. Pepper esitò un istante, ma doveva sapere. “Ricordi qualcosa?”.

Lo sguardo di Bruce si spostò dal suo volto alla parete.

“Ricordo Loki, noi che stavamo perdendo. Poi l'arrivo della squadra medica dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e qualche flash del loro ospedale. Da qui, tutto si fa confuso”.

Deglutì a fatica, prima di riportare gli occhi su di lei, rivelando una paura annidata in profondità nella sua mente.

“Pensavo che ti avrebbe ucciso”, mormorò, con una sfumatura roca che sapeva di urla a stento trattenute. “Che _io_ ti avrei ucciso”.

Pepper gli prese il braccio, stringendogli il polso per dargli una sensazione di concretezza, ora che Bruce pareva in procinto di scivolare via, annegando in rimorsi e sensi di colpa di cui non meritava il tormento.

“Ma non è successo. L'Altro non è male, una volta che smette di prendere a pugni le cose. Sai”, mormorò, senza trattenere un sorriso. “Abbiamo fatto un patto”.

Per tutta risposta ricevette uno sguardo incredulo.

“Un patto?”.

Pepper annuì.

“Mi aiuterà a cercare Tony”.

Bruce scosse la testa, ma tra la paura e l'esasperazione che si contendevano il primato sulla sua espressione c'era anche un sollievo che addolcì la piega delle sue labbra.

“Sto cominciando a pensare che tu sia pazza almeno quanto lui”.

“Dopotutto sono ancora alle sue dipendenze, no?”.

Ci fu un sospiro, e l'atmosfera si alleggerì ulteriormente.

“Cosa mi sono perso?”.

“Siamo tutti vivi”. Clint si azzardò a dargli una leggera pacca sulla spalla. “Più o meno acciaccati, ma interi. Grazie a te”.

“Non ho fatto nulla”.

“Niente modestia, Doc. Steve non ce l'avrebbe fatta senza il tuo aiuto e Thor... beh, diciamo che Fury si sarebbe trovato con un cadavere divino sulle spalle”.

Pepper provò una stretta al petto, colpita dal tono accorato con cui Clint aveva parlato e dagli sguardi che i due Avengers si stavano scambiando. Potevano non essere davvero amici e non fidarsi in modo assoluto l'uno dell'altro, ma erano una squadra, e il senso d'appartenenza che trasudava dalle loro parole e dai loro gesti era qualcosa di sconosciuto, perché lei poteva supportarli, essere loro amica e dare un aiuto quando ne aveva la possibilità, ma non aveva mai realmente lottato al loro fianco, su un vero e proprio campo di battaglia. Non aveva mai rischiato la vita assieme a loro.

Per un attimo si sentì esclusa. Poi l'attenzione di Bruce tornò su di lei, ed era così carica di sensi di colpa che si sentì stringere il cuore.

“Non siamo riusciti a catturare Loki o a strappargli informazioni su dove tenesse Tony. Mi dispiace”.

Pepper scosse la testa.

“L'importante è che siate tutti vivi e al sicuro”.

“Sì, ma...”.

“Nessuno avrebbe potuto fare nulla, Bruce”, lo interruppe Clint. “Soprattutto ora che quel figlio di puttana ha ricevuto un bel power up.”. Si bloccò di scatto, voltandosi poi a fissare Pepper, come se fosse stato colto in fallo. “Pare che Loki abbia messo le mani su una scheggia del Tesseract”.

Lei annuì.

“Conosco questi sviluppi, Jarvis li ha sentiti”.

Dietro l'espressione colpevole dell'arciere, comparve un sorriso.

“Giusto. Dimenticavo che sei al corrente di tutto quello che succede”.

“Non di tutto”. Il nodo alla gola tornò a minacciare di spezzarle la voce. Di solito lo ignorava, ma dopo quelle ore di tensione e adrenalina e stanchezza era semplicemente troppo da controllare.

Abbassò lo sguardo un istante per scacciare l'umidità che premeva agli angoli dei suoi occhi prima di tornare a fronteggiare i due Avengers, perché non poteva crollare adesso

Clint allungò una mano verso di lei, in un tentativo solo abbozzato di conforto, mentre Bruce si massaggiava le tempie.

“Ehi, Pepper. Tony è vivo, lo sai, vero?”.

Lo sapeva, lo sentiva come lo aveva sentito durante quei mesi di prigionia in Afghanistan, ma non voleva che quelle di Clint fossero solo vuote parole di conforto.

“Come fai a esserne certo?”.

“Il bastardo era fuori di sé dalla rabbia, ci ha attaccato perché qualcuno lo aveva irritato a morte. Conosci persone tanto fastidiose da far venire una crisi isterica a un dio e che avrebbero potuto entrare in contatto con lui?”.

In un istante il cuore le balzò in gola e si ritrovò a lottare contro le lacrime, ma non rifiutò il sorriso che voleva addolcirle le labbra. Il suo sguardo corse per istinto all'altro occupante della stanza, alla ricerca di conferma.

“Bruce?”.

Lui annuì.

“Sono propenso a crederlo anch'io. Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo, nella sua situazione di prigioniero, Tony dev'essere sano e salvo”.

 

 

 

Loki era su di lui, le sue mani impazienti che lo spogliavano, e Tony non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver cominciato a ricambiare il bacio.

Gli sfuggì un gemito quando le dita del dio scivolarono sotto ai suoi pantaloni per lacerarli per tutta la loro lunghezza senza un'esitazione né una richiesta di permesso, perché nessuno di loro era capace di fermarsi per ritrovare la lucidità sufficiente ad analizzare la situazione.

Tony non credeva sarebbe nemmeno _mai_ tornato lucido, era tutto troppo intenso: il respiro affannoso del dio che gli bruciava le labbra, i denti che gli percorrevano la mandibola, scivolando più in basso dove il cuore pulsava più rapido e frenetico e concreto che mai, la sensazione di avere un corpo nudo premuto contro il proprio, non appena un bagliore dorato inghiottì armatura e vestiti per sostituirli con il fisico perfetto e letale che aveva già avuto occasione di ammirare durante quel bagno.

E non gli importava che stesse per fare sesso con un nemico, perché era ancora vivo, il suo corpo si muoveva, il sangue scorreva, i polmoni si riempivano d'aria e la sua mente non si era ancora spenta, e voleva _sentire_ con ogni fibra del suo essere dopo essere stato così vicino all'annientamento – e forse Loki non era nemmeno un nemico, non più, non per lui.

Scoprì il collo ai morsi del dio, affondando le unghie nella sua schiena per la frenesia di provare di più, soddisfare quel fuoco sotto la pelle che il suo tocco e il semplice fatto di poterlo percepire gli avevano risvegliato.

Subito Loki lo morse più a fondo, per poi staccarsi e ritrarsi di qualche centimetro, fissandolo con gli occhi ridotti a fessure rabbiose, dove il desiderio per lui era nitido una quanta ferita.

Per un attimo non fu più capace di respirare, ipnotizzato da quello sguardo che gli provocava una curiosa quanto piacevole stretta allo stomaco, un trionfo non del tutto assimilabile al narcisismo di aver fatto cadere ai propri piedi perfino un dio.

Poi la mano che gli aveva delineato l'inguine, sfiorando appena la sua mezza erezione, si insinuò tra le sue natiche, andando a stuzzicare con un dito ciò che era sempre rimasto violato.

“E... ehi”, cercò di protestare, perché quella era un'intrusione del tutto non autorizzata, qualcosa di ancora meno programmato del sesso.

Fece un tentativo di ritrarsi, ma il tocco del dio era troppo piacevole, troppo tentatore per volerlo rifiutare così, e la sua bocca era affamata di lui e tutti i suoi nervi vibravano per un'eccitazione impossibile da controllare.

“Taci, Stark”, ringhiò Loki, soffocando la sua replica con un bacio che gli tolse il respiro.

Il dito penetrò più a fondo, arrivando poi a stuzzicare un nodo di nervi che gli inviò un fiotto di piacere rovente, e Tony si inarcò contro il corpo asciutto e duro come l'acciaio che lo sovrastava mentre quel bacio diveniva ancora più violento, con denti che gli scavavano solchi sulle labbra e polpastrelli che gli percorrevano ogni centimetro del tuo torace e del ventre, quasi volessero assicurarsi di non incontrare più alcuna ferita.

Non si accorse quasi del momento in cui le dita divennero due, già lubrificate da qualcosa che le lasciò scivolare dentro di lui senza vero dolore, solo con una percezione di pienezza non del tutto spiacevole. Sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di Loki e non poteva smettere di baciarlo e di percorrere la sua schiena e le sue spalle, fianchi snelli che nascondevano muscoli d'acciaio, un fisico che aveva accompagnato il suo sfogo in doccia e che adesso era a portata delle sue mani, perfetto come solo un'opera d'arte poteva essere, perfino dopo una battaglia mortale.

C'era sangue su di lui, su entrambi; sangue e sudore, ma non gli importava, la sua mano era già scesa a delineare le natiche del dio, accarezzando la pelle per poi affondarvi le unghie così da suscitare un sibilo che lo fece sorridere contro la sua gola.

Ebbe una scarica di pura eccitazione quando succhiò la porzione di pelle tra il collo e la spalla e il respiro di Loki si interruppe bruscamente in quello che poteva essere un gemito soffocato, così lo fece ancora, una seconda volta e poi una terza, premendosi contro le sue dita per provare di nuovo quel brivido inaspettato di piacere, assaporando i suoni che riusciva a strappargli, stringendolo come fosse l'unico appiglio che gli consentisse di continuare a vivere senza perdere se stesso in quell'accozzaglia di percezioni che lo stavano stordendo.

Lo stava ancora mordendo, tentando di lasciare segni su un corpo che non mostrava nemmeno le cicatrici delle ferite subite, quando le dita con cui il dio lo stava tormentando in modo così tentatore scomparvero.

Per un istante fu vuoto, insopportabilmente vuoto, e poi Loki fu dentro di lui in una spinta.

Si inarcò di scatto, sopraffatto da una sensazione bruciante sospesa tra dolore e piacere, troppo intensa perché lui potesse fare qualcosa di diverso da urlare, ed era vivo e i suoi nervi sentivano, la sua mente era in sovraccarico, bersagliata da percezioni troppo intense, ma ancora in grado di pensare, lucida e pronta a reagire al minimo stimolo come un nervo scoperto, e c'era aria nei suoi polmoni, sempre troppo poca, ma era vivo.

Vivo per mano di un nemico, ammesso che lo considerasse ancora come tale.

Batté le palpebre, fissando il volto del dio come fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva, come avesse realizzato solo in quel momento chi fosse sopra di lui.

_Era vivo._

E Loki lo aveva salvato, aveva fatto gli alieni da cui era stato torturato e quasi ucciso, _letteralmente_ fatto a pezzi, e adesso si muoveva sopra di lui con gli occhi che rimanevano puntati sul suo volto con tale intensità da dargli i brividi, perché questo nemico lo stava guardando come se lui fosse qualcuno da proteggere, qualcuno che valeva, qualcuno di prezioso.

Nessuno lo aveva guardato in quel modo a parte Pepper.

Poi la mano del dio scivolò in basso a prendere la sua erezione, cominciando a massaggiarla al ritmo delle sue spinte, a dargli quel contatto di cui lui aveva disperatamente bisogno, sostituendosi alle fantasie che lo avevano accompagnato in doccia quella mattina, strappandogli un gemito che era quasi un singhiozzo.

 _Ed era vivo_ , i suoi nervi vibravano di puro piacere, portandolo a vette sempre più alte di eccitazione e brividi e ansiti strozzati, mentre con il bacino assecondava i movimenti del dio, accogliendolo più a fondo dentro di sé, più rapido, più deciso, fino a quando tutto esplose mozzandogli il respiro e lui venne con un urlo rauco che vibrava del bisogno di dimostrare al mondo la sua esistenza.

Sentì a stento le ultime spinte con cui anche Loki trovò l'orgasmo.

La percezione di qualcosa di bagnato tra le natiche, quando il dio si ritirò, gli fece spuntare una smorfia, malgrado fosse troppo stanco e appagato per protestare o anche solo analizzare ciò che era successo.

Era steso sul pavimento di un salotto dove c'era appena stato un massacro e i resti di alieni giacevano solo a pochi passi da lui, ma per ora gli andava bene così.

Tutto taceva: i suoi sensi di colpa, le voci di Yinsen, di Pepper, dei suoi compagni. La sua stessa mente.

Poggiando il palmo sul Reattore, rimase inerte, con il respiro ancora affannoso e i muscoli pesanti per il piacere, specchiandosi nell'unico paio d'occhi in cui potesse tollerare il proprio riflesso.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitolo 43: Three days**

 

Il silenzio era così profondo che scivolare nel sonno, fingere che non fosse successo nulla e spegnere il cervello per qualche ora fino a che non fosse pronto a metabolizzare gli ultimi avvenimenti pareva la scelta più sensata. Era quasi morto, il suo corpo aveva sperimentato in pochi minuti picchi di paura, dolore e piacere che lo avevano lasciato esausto e con i nervi ancora sovraccarichi e ipersensibili, e qualche ora di prezioso oblio lo tentava almeno quanto una doccia seguita da un bicchiere di scotch. Ma c'era Loki, steso al suo fianco e con gli occhi ancora fissi su di lui.

Nel suo sguardo troppo intenso continuava a riscontrare quella sorprendente sfumatura di possesso mista a rabbia che non aveva smesso di scivolargli sulla pelle come una fiamma viva. Dietro allo scherno, alle consuete minacce e alle dimostrazioni di potere di un capriccioso carceriere, si stagliava chiaro il desiderio che il dio aveva nei suoi confronti. Loki lo voleva e al tempo stesso pareva furioso di averlo realizzato, quasi non sapesse venire a patti con l'assurda consapevolezza di essere giunto a un simile grado di intimità con chi un tempo era un nemico.

_Siamo in due, Piccolo Cervo._

Si girò sul fianco così da squadrarlo meglio, distogliendo l'attenzione dai suoi occhi per farla scivolare sul suo corpo.

La sua spalla, sotto al sangue rappreso, pareva più sana di quando aveva una lama che la trapassava da parte a parte, ma c'erano i margini di uno squarcio ancora non del tutto richiuso a dargli la spiacevole sensazione che il dio fosse meno guarito di quanto l'amplesso avrebbe potuto far supporre. Anche la sua immobilità era fuori dall'ordinario, soprattutto considerando come non avesse ancora mostrato alcun tentativo di reintegrare gli incantesimi che avevano reso quella casa una prigione.

Il suo sguardo corse alla porta d'ingresso. Malgrado fosse chiusa, forse a opera di quell'alieno, forse a opera di uno dei Chitauri o dello scontro che aveva deformato il legno, era sicuro che non ci fosse più alcuna magia a impedirgli di uscire, considerando come una delle finestre mostrasse ancora il panorama del cielo di New York.

Un Loki indebolito avrebbe potuto garantirgli la fuga che aveva cercato prima dell'arrivo di quegli alieni, ma, se anche avesse trovato le forze e la rapidità per alzarsi in piedi e correre fuori dall'appartamento senza che il dio riuscisse a fermarlo, l'abbandono post amplesso del suo nemico gli dava una fastidiosa stretta allo stomaco.

Controllò che il suo fianco non mostrasse alcun segno della brutta ferita di qualche giorno prima, poi tornò a incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Mi hai sanguinato addosso, lo sai?”, commentò alla fine, incapace di sopportare oltre il silenzio.

Il dio arcuò un sopracciglio, la rabbia nei suoi occhi sopita da un guizzo d'ironia che gli accarezzò un angolo della bocca.

“La cosa è quantomeno reciproca”.

“Capita, quando un alieno psicopatico ti pianta una lama nel ventre”.

Per un istante, Loki lanciò un rapido sguardo alla pelle che aveva preso il posto dello squarcio di poco sotto al Reattore, e lui fu certo che non avrebbe dovuto accorgersi di quell'accenno di preoccupazione.

“Non preoccuparti, Malefica. Tu resti sempre il mio alieno psicopatico preferito”, aggiunse, la voce volutamente leggera.

Il dio assunse di nuovo quell'espressione esasperata che lo assimilava in modo inquietante a Pepper.

“Ci tieni così particolarmente a farti rimuovere le corde vocali, Stark?”.

“No, ti piace troppo sentirmi parlare. O non ti saresti impegnato tanto a tirarmi fuori la voce, quando mi rifiutavo”.

Si bloccò di scatto. Se anche avesse avuto dubbi sulla propria inaspettata rivelazione, sarebbe stata sufficiente l'occhiata velenosa del dio al suo commento. Non se n'era davvero reso conto finché lo aveva pronunciato, ma Loki lo aveva davvero rimesso in piedi, fin dall'inizio della prigionia, aiutandolo in modo poco ortodosso a rimettere assieme i primi pezzi di se stesso.

Aveva già notato il suo intestardirsi a restituirgli la parola, un comportamento per nulla altruista, viste le sue intenzioni di trovare più gusto nel tormentarlo, tuttavia solo adesso realizzava quanto gli fosse servito.

Il dio gli indirizzò una smorfia.

“Cosa di cui mi sto pentendo assai”. Si mise a sedere con le labbra ridotte a una linea sottile, e quando i suoi corsero alla spalla, Tony vide del sangue vermiglio sgorgare a coprire gli schizzi bluastri lasciati dai Chitauri.

Si costrinse ad alzarsi a sua volta, sopprimendo un gemito nel momento in cui una fitta gli trapassò le natiche, in un dolore nuovo e del tutto diverso da ciò a cui era abituato.

Cercò di ignorarlo, assieme alla consapevolezza che esso portava con sé. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo, quando l'idea sarebbe risultata più accettabile e quando il dio che lo aveva deflorato dell'unica verginità che gli rimaneva e che avrebbe volentieri mantenuto non fosse di nuovo a rischio di dissanguamento.

“Sei ancora tutto intero?”.

Loki gli mostrò i denti, in un sorriso che era più minaccia.

“Non sono un fragile mortale. _Io_ ”.

Ma non appena poggiò la mano sulla spalla ferita, lasciando trapelare la consueta luce verde, Tony la vide tremare e la pelle si rimarginò a fatica, dopo minuti interi di silenziosa concentrazione in cui sulla fronte del dio si disegnò una ruga.

Almeno non c'era alcuna traccia dello squarcio sul fianco, ma quando Loki riabbassò il braccio, respirando a fondo con gli occhi chiusi, risultò evidente quanto fosse esausto.

Niente carceriere nel pieno delle forze capace di trattenerlo, dunque, e a quanto pareva niente poteri magici che avrebbero ripulito il soggiorno dai pezzi di alieni e dagli schizzi di sangue e interiora su pareti, pavimento e mobili.

Si guardò attorno come se stesse realizzando solo ora la carneficina che li circondava, un ambiente capace di occupare i primi posti come luogo più malsano e inquietante dove avesse fatto sesso.

Passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi, cercando di far tacere l'ironia che gli martellava la mente. Troppo facile ignorare così le realtà spiacevoli con cui veniva a contatto.

Sospirò, quindi sollevò le palpebre per fissare il dio.

“Penso che tu mi debba delle spiegazioni”. Il verde dei suoi occhi stanchi si puntò su di lui, mostrando già una sfumatura risentita, ma lui la ignorò. “Immagino che quello non fosse Thanos, vero?”.

“Io doverti qualcosa?”. Loki rise, tornando un attimo lo psicopatico che traeva soddisfazione dall'avere i nemici in ginocchio davanti a sé. “Ricorda il tuo posto, _mortale_ ”.

Se era così che voleva giocarsela, e tornare ai ruoli di cattivo e Avenger, poteva anche scordarselo. Tony lo fissò serio, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione la sua provocazione.

“Hai invaso la mia mente, Rock of Ages, e mi sono ritrovato a fare da antistress ai tuoi sadici ex alleati. Me lo devi”.

Sul volto del dio passò un'espressione dopo l'altra: sdegno e irritazione, come Tony si aspettava, quella tensione dei lineamenti che preludeva uno scoppio d'ira, la minaccia inespressa a parole e per questo ancora più vivida. Ma poi sul suo volto rimase solo una stanchezza tanto profonda che lui provò una curiosa morsa sotto al Reattore.

Gli parve che Loki si fosse arreso, in quell'esatto istante, con lui.

“No, non lo era. Solo il suo servitore più fedele”.

Tony lo fissò senza commentare per un intero minuto, cercando di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri. Mentre vagava sul filo dell'incoscienza, con il dio chino su di lui intento a lottare per tenerlo vivo, aveva sentito il mostro provocarlo, qualche parola tagliente pronunciata con sprezzo e derisione assieme. Unita al tentativo di suicidio che gli aveva rivelato Thor, non aveva difficoltà a immaginare il dio, spezzato e in preda al trauma per la scoperta delle proprie origini, che si ritrovava a fronteggiare questa sorta di tiranno spaziale tanto spaventoso da togliere la voce perfino a chi era stato in grado di scherzare dopo essere stato schiantato in giro dall'Hulk.

“E ti cercava per riportarti dal cattivone stellare da cui eri capitato dopo la tua passeggiata nello spazio?”.

“Thanos non perdona chi fallisce. Ancora meno chi rovina i suoi piani”.

“Lo prenderò per un sì. Visto che hai eliminato lo stronzo con sei dita, però, dovresti essere a posto, giusto?”.

Ma no, di sicuro non sarebbe stato così semplice.

“Thanos desidera vendetta. E desidera distruggere Asgard”.

Qualcosa nella voce e nello sguardo del dio gli diede i brividi. Era certo che la spiegazione non si limitasse a toccare un regno lontano di cui in fondo poco gli importava.

“Ma non solo Asgard”.

Non che avesse qualcosa contro il popolo di Thor – beh, qualcosa aveva, almeno nei confronti del divino regnante che aveva pensato bene di traumatizzare un bambino appartenente a una stirpe nemica, fino a renderlo una diva psicopatica con l'attitudine per il melodramma e un _piccolissimo_ problema di instabilità emotiva – ma sarebbe stato rassicurante il pensiero di rimanere solo uno spettatore in una guerra che non apparteneva al suo popolo.

“No, Stark. Midgard sarà il suo primo obbiettivo”.

“Perché?”.

Il sorriso di Loki era così privo di allegria che aumentò il magone al suo stomaco.

“Lo avete sfidato e ne siete usciti vittoriosi. Immagino vi ritenga degni di essere distrutti”.

Tony represse a stento l'impulso di chiudere le dita a pugno.

“Non so se sentirmi in colpa ad averti dato dello psicopatico o se invece trovare ancora più inquietante che tu, quell'altro ancora più psicopatico, lo capisca”.

Non rimase ad aspettare una sua risposta, forse perché non era sicuro di volerla. Invece si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi in camera. Quando tornò in salotto, era vestito con maglietta e pantaloni puliti e Loki sembrava fosse appena riuscito a rimettersi in piedi. Lo guardò un istante, prima di compiere i primi passi verso la porta.

“Dove pensi di andare?”.

Si volse a fissare il dio, incrociando la sua espressione dura. Era ancora nudo e sporco di sangue, e stava emanando ostilità da tutti i pori, ma forse non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così poco minacciato da lui.

“Ad avvertire Fury e gli altri che dobbiamo prepararci per una guerra”. Gli rivolse il più angelico dei suoi sorrisi, assistendo alla sua avanzata senza muoversi. “Direi che è il tempo di formare ufficialmente un'alleanza”.

L'ostilità del dio aumentò ancora.

“Alleanza?”.

“Abbiamo un pazzoide troppo potente che vuole fare la pelle a te al mio intero pianeta, e io ti piaccio, quindi possiamo passare dallo status di nemici a quello di alleati con benefici”.

“Non fraintendermi, Stark. Il fatto che tu sia mio non implica che tu abbia qualche voce in capitolo sulla tua situazione”.

In un'altra occasione, il sorriso che Loki gli aveva rivolto gli avrebbe dato i brividi, ma era troppo vivida l'immagine della paura nel verde dei suoi occhi mentre cercava di curarlo.

Non gli avrebbe fatto male.

“Seriamente, Rock of Ages? Ti fai impalare la spalla per salvarmi la vita e poi continui con questa facciata del cattivone che non vuole ammettere di essere pazzo di me?”.

La mano del dio si strinse attorno alla sua gola in un lampo, arrivando a sollevarlo fino a fargli strusciare i piedi sul pavimento.

D'accordo, non gli avrebbe fatto _troppo_ male.

Gli strinse il polso, reprimendo l'impulso di tirargli una ginocchiata tra le gambe, giusto per scoprire se i testicoli divini fossero a prova d'urto, al contrario di quelli terrestri. Invece cercò di dimenarsi, borbottando un'offesa che uscì come un inintelligibile suono soffocato, prima che Loki decidesse di restituirgli la capacità di respirare, mollandolo di scatto.

“Fai attenzione a ciò che dici, mortale. Mi basta averti intero, non sano”.

“Di quello che basta a te non mi frega proprio un cazzo”, sbottò, mentre si massaggiava il collo, in quello che era divenuto un gesto fin troppo abituale. “Io ne ho piene le palle piene di essere un prigioniero. Ho intenzione di farmi una doccia rilassante, mangiare qualcosa, dormire un'intera notte e poi tornare a casa”. Dove aveva tutta un'altra terrorizzante situazione da affrontare, ma a quello ci avrebbe pensato poi. “Ma possiamo essere alleati. Se è vero che questo Thanos vuole venire a distruggere la Terra, abbiamo un nemico in comune, e di sicuro ti farebbe più comodo avere me e gli altri Avengers dalla tua, piuttosto che tenermi qui come irresistibile boytoy”.

Questa volta la mano del dio si chiuse a pugno e uno schianto risuonò nella stanza. Per un attimo, Tony ebbe la certezza di avere un cuore fatto di carne, sotto al Reattore, visto che se lo ritrovò in gola, ma il sussulto con cui aveva accolto il colpo fu l'unica reazione che si concesse, costringendosi poi a rilassare i muscoli, perché il dio non aveva colpito lui, ma la porta, sfondando il legno a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa.

Respirò a fondo, gli occhi fissi in un verde rabbioso dove c'era il barlume di follia pronto a emergere come una ferita. Loki era ancora nudo, coperto di sangue, con i muscoli tesi, nell'esemplificazione di una belva in procinto di attaccare per uccidere.

Non fece il minimo movimento mentre lo sentiva ritirare il braccio, lasciando un buco dove era passato il suo pugno, e solo poi sollevò le mani in segno di resa.

“D'accordo, siamo entrambi stressati e coperti di fluidi corporei che gradirei sentitamente togliermi di dosso. Senza contare i cadaveri sparsi in giro. Quanto tempo manca all'arrivo di questo tiranno spaziale? Giorni? Settimane? Mesi?”.

Loki socchiuse gli occhi, il volto che mostrava una chiara sfumatura ostile.

“Qualche mese... credo”.

Non sembrava più fuori controllo, però, così Tony si rilassò, abbassando lentamente le mani per assumere la solita posa a braccia conserte.

“Bene, allora non è una cosa urgentissima. Propongo uno o due giorni di tregua, e poi recuperiamo il discorso, cosa ne dici?”.

“Cosa intendi per _tregua_?”.

“Che pensiamo a riprenderci, togliamo le macabre decorazioni che hai apportato al salotto e, non ci credo che lo sto dicendo proprio io, ci concediamo qualche salutare pasto e ora di sonno. Il tutto senza che io provi a svignarmela appena tu volti l'occhio e senza che tu ti esibisca in tentati strangolamenti o intimidazioni”.

Loki lo guardò un istante, poi indurì l'espressione mentre i suoi occhi passavano da lui alla porta e alla finestra.

“Tre giorni”, disse alla fine.

_Tre giorni per tornare del tutto funzionale, o almeno a sufficienza da potermi mantenere intrappolato senza problemi? Fare a pezzi quell'alieno e avermi guarito deve averti davvero sfiancato, Morticia._

Ma potevano essere in due a fare quel gioco. L'emettitore era in camera, ancora intatto. Lo aveva nascosto dentro un paio di pantaloni sotto il cumulo informe dei suoi vestiti.

“Tre giorni, allora”.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitolo 44: Conviction**

 

“Mister Odinson, va tutto bene?”.

Si accorse a stento della domanda del servitore di Stark, perso com'era con i propri pensieri mentre gli occhi fissi sul soffitto inseguivano immagini che esistevano solo nella sua mente.

“Sì, Jarvis”.

Ci aveva messo diverso tempo ad accettare la presenza di quella voce incorporea senza imputarla a una qualche magia, ma ormai era così abituato a sentirla e a darle un nome che perfino distratto com'era non ebbe difficoltà a pronunciarlo.

“Sente male alla ferita? Ci sono degli antidolorifici sul comodino, ma posso chiamare un dottore o Miss Potts, se ha bisogno”.

Alla sua destra c'era un bicchiere colmo d'acqua a metà. Accanto, due medicine in quel formato piccolo e bianco usato dai mortali di Midgard, un'altra differenza rispetto agli unguenti e alle bevande amare e familiari che la sua stirpe usava come cura in assenza di magia.

“No. Preferisco stare da solo”. Allungò una mano verso il bicchiere, sopprimendo un gemito con una smorfia. Non diede più alcuna attenzione alle medicine mentre beveva, per poi tornare disteso con lo sguardo rivolto ancora al soffitto, in attesa che il focolaio di dolore in corrispondenza della ferita si attenuasse. “Come stanno i miei compagni?”.

“Il capitano Rogers è fuori pericolo e sta dormendo, così come Miss Romanoff. Il dottor Banner ha avuto una ripresa di coscienza poco tranquilla, ma alla fine ha riguadagnato il controllo e adesso sta facendo una doccia, mentre Miss Potts e Mister Barton sono nella stanza di contenimento, sani e salvi”.

“Ti ringrazio”.

Si passò una mano sul volto, sentendo nelle ossa una stanchezza profonda, che non se ne sarebbe andata solo con del semplice riposo. Era il peso della sconfitta, un sapore amaro che non gli era davvero sconosciuto, ma mai come nell'ultimo periodo lo pervadeva assieme al timore di non potersene mai più liberare.

Aveva fallito.

Come quel giorno di pioggia e rabbia e lacrime in cui era stato rifiutato da Mjolnir, aveva fallito.

_Volevi davvero uccidermi, fratello?_

I tessuti, i muscoli e gli organi interni sotto alla pelle perforata si stavano rigenerando, in una guarigione lenta ma costante, e già muoversi non gli mandava più delle fitte insopportabili lungo tutto il ventre e la schiena.

Si coprì gli occhi, intravedendo squarci di soffitto e infanzia perduta tra le dita.

_Davvero non c'è altra soluzione se non il sangue? La mia morte o la tua?_

Dopo ciò che aveva promesso a sua madre, dopo che aveva giurato di riparare ai propri torti e perdonare i suoi una volta scoperto che il fratello perduto era tornato, rinunciare alla possibilità di una riconciliazione gli sembrava quasi ucciderlo lui stesso.

Quasi suo fratello non fosse mai tornato davvero e Loki ora fosse solo uno sconosciuto con le sue fattezze, il riflesso di parte della famiglia in cui era cresciuto che vagava nella follia più cupa, in tenebre troppo dense perché vi si potesse avventurare alla sua ricerca.

Le parole del mortale sfigurato non avevano mai smesso di risuonargli nella mente, ma adesso parvero prendere forma, rivestirsi di oscurità e derisione, mentre invadevano la stanza silenziosa.

_Davvero desideri affrontare da solo un nemico che perfino nostro padre teme?_

E parte di lui voleva raggiungerlo, ergersi al suo fianco, proteggerlo contro una minaccia che minacciava di spazzare via l'universo intero. Ma gli occhi in cui aveva cercato di riconoscere un fratello gli avevano restituito solo rabbia e dolore.

Strinse la mano a pugno, scostandola dal volto solo per abbatterla sul materasso.

_Anche questa volta, mia è stata la colpa._

Perché aveva esitato, le sue dita attorno a Mjolnir non si erano serrate quanto sarebbero state in una battaglia contro un nemico odiato e sconosciuto, non aveva mirato a uccidere, nemmeno quando il suo occhio allenato aveva trovato un'apertura. Si era riscoperto incapace di rinunciare alla speranza di un nuovo inizio, inseguendo il fantasma di un fratello amato di cui aveva compreso l'importanza solo dopo averlo perso.

E adesso i suoi compagni erano feriti, Tony Stark era ancora prigioniero e tutto il sangue versato, la sofferenza, il dolore pesavano sulle sue spalle.

Se uno di loro fosse morto, aggiungendo il proprio nome alla lista delle sue mancanze...

Per quanto il suo cuore sanguinasse solo a pensarlo, non poteva concedersi una seconda volta un simile errore.

Chiuse gli occhi, lottando contro il nodo alla gola che la sua risoluzione gli aveva provocato.

_Perdonami, madre._

 

 

 

Era ancora esausta, malgrado si fosse svegliata solo da qualche minuto.

Si guardò attorno, prendendo nota dei danni alla stanza di contenimento – spese e riparazioni di cui avrebbe dovuto occuparsi, presto o tardi – senza davvero le forze per affrontare un'altra giornata quando parte di lei desiderava solo chiudersi in camera, rannicchiarsi a letto e concedersi un pianto solitario, ma non aveva scelta.

Se non altro, pareva che la situazione fosse ancora sotto il suo controllo.

Bruce aveva accettato il suo consiglio di farsi una doccia rilassante e una breve conversazione con Jarvis l'aveva tranquillizzata sulle condizioni di Steve e Thor, ormai in via di guarigione, e di Natasha, ancora addormentata.

Adesso erano rimasti lei e Clint, in un silenzio che stava divenendo un sottofondo fin troppo profondo per i suoi pensieri.

“Cosa ne dici di un caffè?”.

L'arciere sorrise.

“Sembra un'ottima idea”.

Una decina di minuti più tardi erano seduti nella cucina dell'area comune, le dita strette a una tazza di caffè fumante e una piacevole illusione di normalità a cullarli nel primo momento in cui si stavano davvero rilassando dallo scontro con Loki.

“Allora, quanto siamo nella merda, con Fury e il resto del mondo?”, esordì Clint, dopo i primi sorsi.

Lei riappoggiò la tazza vuota sul tavolo, con un sospiro di apprezzamento che la fece sentire terribilmente simile a Tony.

“Meno di quanto pensi. Abbiamo sancito una tregua di qualche ora e dubito ci dovremo preoccupare di un attacco, almeno fino a quando Thor e Steve non si saranno ripresi un minimo”.

Clint annuì, ma una volta finito il caffè tornò a ricercare i suoi occhi senza più alcuna parvenza di sorriso.

“Ok, parliamoci chiaro. Voglio fidarmi di te, e soprattutto voglio che Nat si fidi. Abbiamo bisogno di lei. Ma se non mi dici cos'hai su Fury che ti permette di tenerlo in scacco, quest'alleanza non può funzionare”.

Pepper rimase in silenzio il tempo di due respiri, guardando il fondo del suo caffè quasi sperasse di trovarvi una risposta.

“Non volevo tenervelo nascosto, ma ho bisogno di un vantaggio su di Fury”, mormorò alla fine.

“E di che vantaggio si tratta?”.

Rivelarlo avrebbe significato perderlo. Sospirò, ma se si fosse trovata nei suoi panni non avrebbe mai accettato di rimanere all'oscuro, e c'erano altri dettagli, meno incisivi, che avrebbe potuto utilizzare come ricatto.

Alla fine, era semplicemente inadatta a fare la spia.

“Di Phil”.

Il silenzio che seguì alla sua risposta fu tanto profondo da riempirle la testa con il battito del suo stesso cuore. Clint aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse senza emettere suono e dovette fare un secondo tentativo per riuscire a parlare.

“Cosa intendi dire?”.

Lei sospirò, cercando dentro di sé le parole più adatte per spiegargli la rete di bugie in cui Fury li aveva intrappolati fino a quel momento, ma prima che potesse emettere un suono, Bruce irruppe in cucina, un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi, i capelli ancora zuppi e gli occhi, dietro agli occhiali messi un po' di traverso, che risultavano più vivi di quanto lei li avesse visti dal suo risveglio.

“Mi è venuta un'idea per trovare Tony”.

 

 

 

Lo sguardo di Heimdall gli feriva la schiena.

Lo sentiva su di sé, a volte tanto pesante da dargli l'idea che ci fosse un altro sguardo, con un solo occhio, a controllare le sue azioni, a volte come una percezione ai margini della sua coscienza a stento rilevabile. Di certo nulla gli avrebbe permesso di preservare il proprio rifugio, perché il guardiano di Asgard non avrebbe mai taciuto la sua ubicazione, qualora il suo unico principe l'avesse richiesta.

Ma era stanco di sentire i suoi occhi indagatori seguire ogni sua mossa.

A distanza di qualche ora dallo scontro con l'Altro, i suoi poteri si erano ristorati a sufficienza da consentirgli di schermare di nuovo l'appartamento alla sua vista.

Poggiò una mano sul muro e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando fluire l'energia che aveva così faticosamente raccolto in quella breve parentesi di tregua dopo la sconfitta del proprio nemico. Rimarginò i danni che aveva fatto alle pareti, alla porta, all'illusione con cui aveva separato il suo rifugio dalla realtà. Poche stille di magia per guadagnare una minima sicurezza.

Non sarebbe durato a lungo, ma sapeva di aver ferito in profondità il suo falso fratello. Il suo affondo gli avrebbe garantito una tregua in cui riprendere le forze e decidere la prossima linea d'azione.

_Tre giorni._

Si volse a guardare l'altro occupante del salotto, seduto in tutta comodità sul divano.

Stark. Iron Man. L'Uomo di Metallo. Il mortale con un cuore artificiale che conservava dentro di sé ricordi e tradimenti fin troppo familiari, un nemico che aveva assunto in modo del tutto imprevisto un'importanza spropositata, considerando come fino a pochi giorni prima fosse stato solo un avversario più interessante degli altri o un singolo tassello nella propria vendetta nei confronti di Thor e di quei miseri midgardiani che lo avevano sfidato.

Stark lo stava studiando, cogliendo ogni suo minimo gesto come se potesse davvero comprendere i suoi poteri. Era più calmo di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, soprattutto dopo il loro ultimo diverbio, e questa nota stonata nel mortale più testardo con cui avesse mai avuto modo di interagire gli lasciava un sospetto palpabile.

Doveva avere un piano.

Non aveva accettato le sue condizioni per fiducia, non era così stupido, e non era nemmeno rassegnato, ridotto a quella pallida eco di guerriero che si aggirava muto e privo di vitalità nel suo appartamento durante i primi giorni. No, Stark aveva deciso di lottare per la propria libertà, doveva solo scoprire con quali mezzi.

“Allora, hai finito di sprecare preziose energie e sei pronto alla favola della buonanotte?”, commentò il mortale, come per rimarcare i suoi pensieri.

Diede le spalle al muro che adesso riverberava della sua magia.

“Ho ancora abbastanza energie per sigillarti la bocca fino a domani mattina. Fossi al tuo posto, non mi tenterei ulteriormente”.

Ignorò del tutto la prevedibile protesta, senza nemmeno ascoltare le sue parole, e invece si diresse verso il letto.

Non era davvero sera, ma erano trascorse ore da quando aveva dato il colpo di grazia all'Altro e al tempo stesso aveva strappato Stark alla morte.

Dopo essere riuscito a calmarsi a sufficienza da non staccargli la testa dal collo né punirlo, aiutato dall'inaspettato e insospettabile istinto di autoconservazione del mortale, aveva riempito il disagio di un silenzio troppo profondo rimuovendo con lui gli strascichi della battaglia.

Come prima cosa, si erano fatti una doccia trovando spazio entrambi sotto il getto d'acqua calda, in un'esperienza nuova ma non così estranea quanto sarebbe dovuta risultargli, considerando come fosse sempre stato geloso della propria solitudine. La verità era che si era fin troppo abituato alla presenza di Stark: lo aveva assistito durante il bagno quando il mortale era parso in procinto di ardere a causa della sua stessa debolezza, e il mortale stesso aveva ricambiato quando a essere ferito e indebolito era stato lui.

Avevano condiviso il letto e la camera, ricordi e incubi, silenzi e provocazioni e scontri, per giorni interi.

Lavarsi a stretto contatto, con gli apprezzamenti, le frecciatine e le occhiate del suo prigioniero che si fondevano alla sensazione dell'acqua calda contro la propria pelle, perché nemmeno dopo essere quasi morto il mortale era stato in grado di tacere, non era risultato nemmeno irritante.

Finita la doccia, Stark aveva deciso di mettere a prova le proprie scarse doti culinarie, ma lui era stato tanto affamato e prosciugato dalla battaglia che aveva preteso una seconda, abbondante porzione del pasto di cui si era dovuto rassegnare ad accontentarsi.

Solo dopo che il cibo lo aveva rinfrancato a sufficienza da restituirgli una piccola riserva di energie, aveva volto lo sguardo ai cadaveri ancora presenti in salotto e ai danni subiti dal suo appartamento. Per sua fortuna, l'Altro non era riuscito a scardinare tutti i suoi incantesimi di difesa: con una sola finestra e la porta come unici due punti di accesso, i suoni dello scontro e i suoi effetti dovevano essere rimasti in gran parte nascosti ai midgardiani che vivevano nel suo stesso edificio.

Occuparsi dei corpi e del sangue era stato il primo sforzo che aveva richiesto alla sua magia, smaterializzandoli per cancellare con loro il pensiero di Thanos. Il secondo lo aveva compiuto poco prima, insinuando nelle pareti un incantesimo elementare di difesa.

Adesso la stanchezza si era insinuata in ogni fibra del suo corpo e tutto ciò a cui agognava era qualche ora di sonno con cui reintegrare i propri poteri.

Non era da solo, tuttavia, dunque il sonno non sarebbe giunto presto.

“Non mi pare di averti mai dato il permesso di accedere al mio letto”, commentò, non appena il mortale lo raggiunse.

Stark si stese sulla schiena, usando le proprie mani come cuscino intrecciandole sotto alla nuca, mentre lo fissava.

“Davvero? Ti prendi l'unica verginità che mi rimane senza nemmeno chiedere, ma fai lo schizzinoso sul condividere il materasso?”.

Lui gli sorrise, sollevando una mano solo per lasciare che la propria magia si condensasse sui polpastrelli.

“Mi piace stare comodo”.

“Disse il dio psicopatico che mi ha scopato sul pavimento e senza nemmeno rimarginare il buco sulla spalla”.

Malgrado il tono leggero che aveva adottato, il mortale non era così tranquillo come avrebbe voluto far credere: muscoli non del tutto rilassati, respiro appena più rapido del normale, sguardo fisso su di lui come se non volesse perdersi alcuna sua mossa; ma non era paura e nemmeno preoccupazione.

Stark era impaziente.

Il pensiero di abbandonarsi subito al sonno di dissolse, perso nello sguardo del suo mortale.

“Perché dovrei concederti di farmi compagnia, questa notte?”.

“Perché sei pazzo di me?”.

Il bagliore verde sulle sue dita si concretizzò in anelli d'acciaio e lucido argento, catene che si muovevano pigramente alla ricerca di un bersaglio.

“Non ti lusingare da solo, Stark”.

Il mortale si ritrasse di scatto, saltando a sedere con le mani tese verso di lui, i palmi in bella vista.

“Ehi, Piton, niente senso dell'umorismo? Non ho intenzione di tornare sul pavimento, quindi ritrai la tua oggettistica sadomaso, grazie”.

“Ma io non ho detto di volerti sul pavimento”.

In un lampo, le catene si avvilupparono attorno ai suoi polsi e alle sue caviglie, ancorandolo al materasso in una posizione di totale e deliziosa impotenza, braccia e gambe aperte e legate agli angoli del letto e occhi sgranati in cui assieme a un guizzo di paura e all'incredulità di essere stato preso di sorpresa c'era anche un'emozione più profonda e istintiva.

Lui sorrise fino a mostrargli i denti nel riconoscerla come eccitazione, malgrado l'offesa che trapelava dal suo volto corrucciato.

Quella sarebbe stata una notte davvero divertente.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitolo 45: Burning night**

 

Aveva il respiro ricacciato in gola, mentre si ricordava di una situazione molto simile avvenuta solo pochi giorni prima. Tutte le sue percezioni si erano focalizzate sugli anelli gelidi che gli circondavano polsi e caviglie, sul dio a un soffio da lui, sul proprio cuore che gli martellava il Reattore in preda a un'emozione diversa dalla paura.

Irritazione, ecco cos'era, per essere offerto come una sorta di irresistibile sacrificio.

E c'era una mezza erezione nei suoi boxer, cosa di cui era più consapevole di quanto avrebbe desiderato, ma quando aveva preso posto sul materasso, tentato dal travalicare ancora i limiti del buonsenso, non aveva davvero raggiunto il dio per dormire, senza alcun pensiero impuro a guidargli la mente. Ritrovarsi incatenato al letto, così esposto e vulnerabile dinanzi al dio che lo stava fissando come fosse una preda con cui giocare, però, non rappresentava un esito di cui compiacersi.

Si tese di scatto contro l'acciaio che gli intrappolava i polsi, un tentativo di liberarsi che ebbe come unica conseguenza quella di segnargli la pelle, mentre Loki sogghignava. Non ci provò una seconda volta. Invece, si lasciò ricadere sul materasso con il rimbombo del proprio cuore nelle orecchie e il respiro appena affannoso.

“Senti, Rock of Ages, non ne abbiamo mai parlato davvero, ma qui sulla Terra c'è qualcosa che si chiama consenso”.

Forse avrebbe preferito essere terrorizzato, ma la realtà era che trovava insopportabile solo il sorriso soddisfatto del dio. Sorriso che si mutò in un ghigno predatorio mentre il bastardo lo osservava da capo a piedi.

“Vuoi forse farmi credere che non lo desideri?”.

“Cazzo no!”.

In un flash verde, Tony si ritrovò senza vestiti, e poi il dio fu su di lui, altrettanto nudo, così perfetto e minaccioso che gli mozzò il respiro perfino mentre si limitava a sovrastarlo senza schiacciarlo contro il materasso.

“Dovresti insegnare al tuo corpo a supportarti meglio quando stai mentendo”. Un morso quasi giocoso in corrispondenza della mandibola. “O non riuscirai mai a essere convincente”.

Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo omicida mentre cercava nella propria mente un insulto abbastanza sanguinoso da lenire l'orgoglio ferito, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca le dita del dio gli sfiorarono l'interno coscia, tracciando un percorso da metà gamba fino al bacino con appena un sentore di freddo, e l'offesa che stava per rilasciare si trasformò in un respiro spezzato.

Loki ampliò il sorriso.

“Esattamente”.

La sua mano libera si immerse di scatto nei suoi capelli per costringerlo a esporre il collo, e lì lui vi affondò i denti, stringendo tanto a strappargli un sibilo. E poi Tony si ritrovò a lottare per mantenersi lucido, mentre l'eccitazione pulsava nelle sue vene a un ritmo fin troppo rapido.

Era tutto diverso dall'altro amplesso. Troppo controllato, troppo dannatamente lento, mentre i polpastrelli del dio gli sfioravano il petto fino a tornare sul suo inguine, la mano che gli afferrava l'erezione senza dargli il contatto deciso di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno, limitandosi a un tocco leggero, frustrante e carico di promesse allettanti che non sapeva se sarebbero state mantenute.

“Vuoi che mi fermi?”, mormorò il bastardo tentatore, parole di seta così peccaminosamente seducenti che da sole sarebbero state sufficienti a far vacillare la sua mente, anche senza le dita avviluppate attorno al centro della sua eccitazione, anche senza la presa decisa sui suoi capelli, il respiro che gli solleticava il collo e i denti che lo marchiavano con la giusta pressione a metà tra dolore e piacere.

“Voglio che tu la smetta di fare lo str-”, prima che potesse terminare la risposta, Loki lo morse ancora, a fondo, lasciando una scia bruciante lungo tutta la spalla, per poi scendere e disegnare il contorno di un capezzolo con la lingua, mentre lui si dimenava senza capire se volesse sottrarsi a queste attenzioni o invece inarcarsi contro la sua bocca per avere di più.

“Sei sleale”, ansimò, quando la mano che era immersa nei suoi capelli si spostò a pizzicargli l'altro capezzolo, un movimento improvviso e totalmente opposto rispetto al ritmo lento con cui il dio continuava ad accarezzare il suo membro, facendolo impazzire per il bisogno di una stretta più rapida e decisa.

Dal petto le labbra scivolarono ancora più in basso e si soffermarono un istante a tormentargli l'ombelico, prima di spostarsi a lato, a un solo soffio dal centro pulsante del suo piacere. Ci mise un paio di secondi per realizzare che Loki non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo, nemmeno impegnato com'era a mordicchiargli i fianchi; attraverso le lunghe ciglia i suoi occhi verdi rilucevano di malizia e di un'ombra scura che era assieme minaccia e puro e semplice desiderio, e gli mandò una scarica d'eccitazione tanto intensa da mozzargli il respiro. Quello sopra di lui era un acerrimo nemico degli Avengers, un assassino che aveva cercato di conquistare la Terra, un – incredibilmente splendido e fin troppo comprensibile – dio alieno dal carattere instabile e psicopatico. Era _Loki_ , dannazione, il motivo per cui gli Avengers erano stati creati, il nome che doveva essere in cima alla lista 'persone con cui non bisogna assolutamente andare a letto, men che meno con catene e simili accessori'. E in qualche modo questa consapevolezza raddoppiava il suo desiderio.

Senza smettere di accarezzarlo, il dio cambiò posizione; con una mano appena più fredda del normale gli allargò le gambe in modo da potersi inginocchiare al loro interno, aggraziato come una pantera che stesse giocando con la sua preda. Ma lui non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsi davvero, perché in un attimo il suo respiro gli sfiorò l'erezione, nel sadico preludio di ciò che sarebbe successo. E ancora Loki lo fece imprecare mentalmente, quando spostò il volto a lato per calare sul suo bacino.

“Cosa decidi?”, mormorò, la bocca premuta contro l'interno della sua coscia, in cui affondò i denti l'attimo successivo.

Tony rispose con un ringhio che era sospettosamente simile a un mugolio. Quel bastardo stava giocando sporco, lo sapevano entrambi, ma lui non riusciva a ribellarsi. Si stava perdendo in quelle sensazioni e ne era pienamente conscio.

“Liberami subito!”, gli ordinò, sapendo già che non sarebbe stato ascoltato. Ma doveva dire qualcosa, mantenere una facciata di sfida anche quando il suo corpo vibrava sotto il suo tocco e bramava anche il più piccolo contatto con le sue dita; anche quando sapeva già che se non avesse avuto le catene, invece di allontanare Loki come il buonsenso avrebbe suggerito lo avrebbe attirato a sé.

“Liberarti? E perché dovrei?”, replicò il dio, prima di accoglierlo tra le sue labbra.

Tony si inarcò contro la sua bocca con un gemito, sommerso da quelle sensazioni come mai gli era successo prima.

La volta precedente c'era stata passione, ma c'erano anche la paura, l'adrenalina, la rabbia repressa e il trionfo, il suo bisogno di sentirsi vivo e quello di Loki di confermare la propria vittoria sul nemico, in un'urgenza che li aveva visti avvinghiati in una spirale del tutto istintiva di sesso e denti, lingue, unghiate e bacini che si scontravano, persi nella più primordiale delle occupazioni. Adesso invece c'erano solo i loro corpi, i loro respiri e le parole a insinuare una consapevolezza più profonda, più razionale di ciò che stava succedendo.

Cercò ancora di spingersi contro di lui, ma una mano sul suo ventre lo mantenne bloccato contro il materasso, mentre il dio si divertiva a stuzzicarlo con le labbra e con la lingua senza mai dargli il contatto profondo che avrebbe desiderato, portandolo a serrare la mascella per la frustrazione.

“Queste sono torture troppo crudeli anche per il tuo standard”, lo sai?, esalò, la voce roca per l'eccitazione.

Loki curvò le labbra senza smettere di muovere la testa, e una risata vibrò attorno alla sua erezione con una scarica di piacere che lo spinse a chiudere gli occhi, maledicendo le catene, il dio e la sua stessa debolezza; poi il bastardo si ritrasse poco a poco, sostituendo la bocca con la stretta delle sue dita, un tocco preciso e capace di infiammargli i nervi. Tony sollevò le palpebre, incrociando i suoi occhi verdi che ardevano come aveva visto fare la sua magia.

“Ma non lo pensi davvero. La verità è che tu vuoi essere in mia balia, Tony Stark”.

E fu il suo nome, pronunciato in quel modo così naturale e vellutato da scivolargli come una carezza sulla pelle, a tacitare le sue proteste. Al diavolo i rimorsi, i sensi di colpa, l'orgoglio. Quello che Loki gli stava facendo con le mani e con la bocca era fin troppo piacevole, e lui non era mai stato il tipo da tirarsi indietro da una sfida o da nascondere il proprio lato suicida e incurante delle regole.

Si morse un labbro fino quasi a sentire il sapore del sangue, mentre il dio tornava a chinarsi tra le sue cosce. Per un attimo ci fu solo l'umido calore della sua bocca, una percezione così intensa e perfetta da farlo rabbrividire; Loki si abbassò ancora, un centimetro alla volta, senza smettere di succhiare e mormorare suoni incomprensibili che riverberavano d'eccitazione. Poi sentì un dito già bagnato farsi strada tra le natiche fino a forzare poco alla volta la sua fessura; e davvero avrebbe voluto protestare, far presente al dio che adesso era il _suo_ turno di mettersi schiena a terra e lasciare che lui gli mostrasse le famose doti amatorie di Tony Stark, ma il modo in cui le sue labbra scivolavano lungo la sua erezione, con la lingua che tracciava scariche di piacere a ogni lento passaggio, gli impediva di formulare un pensiero compiuto.

Dopo qualche affondo che lo lasciò ancora più ansimante, Loki ritrasse il dito, e subito altre due ne presero il posto, preparandolo con una delicatezza e una lentezza estenuante che lo facevano solo fremere per la brama di un contatto più profondo. Si tese contro le catene che lo ancoravano al letto, disperato per il bisogno di immergere le dita nei capelli neri del dio per costringerlo ad aumentare il ritmo, a premere il suo volto contro il proprio bacino, a graffiare quella pelle troppo pallida, marchiandola con strisce rossastre, con il suo tocco, le sue impronte, il suo desiderio, e Loki, _muoviti, per favore..._

Non si era accorto di aver cominciato a parlare se non quando il dio interruppe i propri movimenti per sollevare la testa e fissarlo negli occhi, un sorriso malizioso a illuminargli l'espressione, mentre nella stanza aleggiava l'eco di parole roche e spezzate.

“Muoviti, dannazione!”, ringhiò lui, sentendo le guance che ardevano per l'eccitazione e l'imbarazzo di aver riconosciuto la propria voce in quelle frasi così terribilmente simili a una preghiera – e doveva essersi sbagliato, tutto era sbagliato, perché Tony Stark non pregava mai nessuno.

Invece di tornare a fargli perdere un altro po' di sanità mentale con la propria bocca, Loki ritrasse anche le dita e si allungò sopra di lui, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle senza nemmeno sfiorare il suo torace o il suo bacino.

“Potrei lasciarti qui, legato e insoddisfatto. Potrei sparire e tornare tra un'ora. Potrei semplicemente allontanarmi e rimanere a fissarti mentre cerchi invano di trovare sollievo senza di me”, gli disse, con un sorriso minaccioso a incupirgli il volto, anche se la sfumatura roca della sua voce e l'erezione più che evidente dimostravano come Tony non fosse l'unico ad avere urgente bisogno di uno sfogo.

Con uno scatto si sollevò dal materasso di quanto le catene gli permettevano, nel vano tentativo di strusciarsi contro il suo corpo.

“Giuro che se lo fai troverò il modo di ucciderti nel sonno”.

“Sono un dio, non è così facile uccidermi, mortale”, replicò Loki con le labbra corrucciate in una smorfia, ma c'era una nota divertita al posto di quello che era sempre stato disprezzo.

Lui gli lanciò un'occhiata assassina mentre continuava la sua vana lotta contro le catene.

“Posso sempre dare fuoco ai tuoi capelli”.

All'improvviso le dita furono di nuovo tra le sue natiche, intente a stuzzicarlo e a cancellare la spiacevole sensazione di vuoto che gli avevano lasciato con il loro abbandono, mentre il dio scendeva sul suo volto.

“Te ne pentiresti amaramente”, gli promise, a un soffio dalla sua bocca.

E Tony si premette contro di lui soffocando un'imprecazione, baciandolo con più denti che labbra, mordendolo fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, animato dal desiderio di ottenere il più possibile dall'unico contatto in cui aveva un qualche controllo.

Un terzo dito si aggiunse a quelle che lo stavano penetrando, inviandogli un lampo di piacere misto a disagio per l'intrusione improvvisa; ma Loki doveva aver congiurato del lubrificante come la volta precedente, perché le sentiva scivolare dentro di sé senza alcuna resistenza. Dischiuse le labbra in un gemito quando il dio si stese sopra di lui, l'erezione bollente premuta contro il suo stomaco snello, e quasi quel contatto fu sufficiente per spingerlo a strusciarsi contro il suo corpo, a ricercare lo sfogo che era sempre appena fuori dalla sua portata, reso folle dall'eccitazione che quegli occhi verdi fissi sui suoi gli trasmettevano.

Aprì di più le gambe per mandargli il messaggio che si rifiutava di pronunciare a voce alta, che lui era pronto, _dannazione_ , e quindi la smettesse con i preliminari e cominciasse finalmente a scoparlo fino a estinguere il desiderio simile a fuoco puro nelle sue vene. Come intuendo i suoi pensieri, Loki accennò un ghigno mentre lo penetrava un'ultima volta con le dita, andando a premere proprio nel nodo di nervi capace di inviargli una scarica di piacere accecante, lasciandolo senza fiato.

“Qualche ripensamento, Stark?”.

Anche con la vista offuscata dall'eccitazione, Tony riuscì a mettere a fuoco gli occhi socchiusi del dio, animati dal suo stesso desiderio, e l'espressione predatoria e seducente assieme che gli accarezzava i lineamenti.

“Ti odio”.

Loki scoppiò a ridere.

Dopo un bacio a fior di labbra sul suo collo, spostò più in basso il braccio con cui si stava sostenendo e ritirò le dita, strappandogli un mugolio di disappunto. Tony stava giusto per dar sfogo alla propria frustrazione, quando sentì qualcosa di umido e rovente farsi strada tra le sue natiche. Trasse un respiro profondo, i muscoli già perfettamente rilassati e il corpo che non aspettava altro che accogliere l'erezione del dio dentro di sé.

“Ti odio davvero, e quello di materializzare il lubrificante dove ti pare e piace è uno sporco trucco, e me lo dovrai insegnare”, gli disse tra un ansito e l'altro, sentendo i capelli sudati che gli si appiccicavano alla fronte. Ma non gli importava, non gli importava nemmeno del suono ansimante della propria voce o del modo in cui aveva già cominciato a premersi contro di lui.

Senza smettere di sorridere o degnarlo di una risposta, il dio continuò a muoversi lento ma inesorabile, portando con sé il dolore ormai familiare di essere penetrato da qualcosa di più consistente delle semplici dita e brividi non del tutto spiacevoli lungo tutta la schiena. Quando fu tutto dentro di lui, si fermò un attimo a riprendere fiato mentre Tony lo fissava come ipnotizzato, sopraffatto dalle sensazioni che mandavano il cuore a cozzare contro il Reattore Arc quasi volesse sfondarlo e dalla splendida figura del dio chino sul suo corpo: con gli occhi chiusi alla ricerca di un controllo che stava chiaramente vacillando e le guance arrossate, Loki era l'immagine più erotica che avesse mai visto.

Risucchiò l'aria nei polmoni già in debito d'ossigeno, alla ricerca di una provocazione da rivolgergli per mettere a nudo questo suo momento di debolezza, ma proprio in quel momento le sue mani gli afferrarono i fianchi, dita fredde che mitigavano il calore rovente da cui era pervaso, e il dio cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui. Si ritrasse poco a poco, i muscoli delle braccia tanto tesi da dargli l'impressione che si stesse trattenendo solo per un soffio dallo scoparlo a sangue – e no, non avrebbe dovuto trovare eccitante _anche_ questo pensiero, ma una scarica di piacere gli attraversò l'erezione senza che potesse reprimerla.

Poi prese un ritmo fatto di spinte lente e profonde, a cui lui si adeguò all'istante, incontrando il bacino del dio con una perfetta sincronia senza curarsi del leggero dolore che ancora permaneva a ogni movimento; non era un masochista, ma quando le percezioni si facevano tanto intense da offuscare la sua razionalità, il confine tra dolore e piacere diveniva tanto labile che spesso il primo enfatizzava il secondo. In quel momento gli dava molto più fastidio la propria situazione di impotenza, l'impossibilità di muovere le braccia per afferrare i suoi capelli, per aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, per esplorare quel corpo snello e dai muscoli d'acciaio che lo tentava come mai nessun uomo aveva fatto prima.

Quando il volto del dio si abbassò a sufficienza, alzò la testa di scatto per incontrare le sue labbra, catturandole in un bacio rabbioso. Almeno in quel contatto poteva lottare per la supremazia, e lo fece, lottò fino a spillare sangue, mostrando come non sarebbe mai stato davvero sottomesso; nel momento in cui si dovette staccare dalla sua bocca per riprendere fiato, notando soddisfatto come anche il dio fosse in debito d'ossigeno, tracciò con la lingua la linea della sua mandibola, fino ad arrivare all'oggetto del suo interesse: la gola lunga e candida, perfetta per essere marchiata, morsa, leccata.

Affondò i denti all'improvviso, nella parte carnosa vicino alla clavicola, stringendo abbastanza da lacerargli la pelle, e subito Loki si irrigidì, senza fiato.

“Stark”, gemette, mandandogli una scarica d'eccitazione dritta all'inguine.

Una mano saettò ad afferrargli i capelli per premerlo ancora di più contro il suo collo, e il gemito si ripeté in una versione più urgente e disperata quando lui morse di nuovo. L'istante successivo Loki lo allontanò da sé con un ringhio, nella dimostrazione di come non avesse gradito mostrare questa piccola perdita di controllo. Quando lo vide cogliere il suo sorriso macchiato di sangue e la soddisfazione nel suo sguardo per aver trovato un punto debole nella sua _divina_ compostezza, Tony comprese che era stata dichiarata guerra.

“Collo sensibile, eh?”, non poté impedirsi di commentare, cercando di ignorare il proprio respiro ansante. “Immagino sia per questo che indossi sempre vestiti con quei colletti assurdi”.

Gli occhi verdi del dio si incupirono, senza perdere la scintilla maliziosa che li aveva animati, prima di portare le dita a danzare minacciose sulla sua gola.

“Avrei dovuto imbavagliarti”, replicò, con l'aria di chi stava ancora considerando l'opzione.

“E perdere la possibilità di godere delle mie leggendarie abilità oratorie?”.

E no, Tony non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare a simili doppi sensi, non mentre scopava con un dio instabile che in quel momento sembrava propenso al tempo stesso a divorarlo pezzo per pezzo e a farlo implorare perché questo succedesse; ma Loki, a dispetto delle sue preoccupazioni sul fatto che potesse strozzarlo o perfino prenderlo in parola e pretendere in quell'istante esatto una prova delle sue leggendarie abilità, replicò con uno dei suoi sorrisi psicopatici.

“Io credo che ti sarebbe piaciuto”.

Lo morse sulla mandibola di poco sotto alla guancia destra, punendolo con una spinta più forte delle precedenti che gli strappò un sibilo e lo spinse a serrare le dita a pugno.

“Perché non lo ammetti? È questo ciò che desideri nel profondo del tuo animo”. Loki scese a stuzzicargli il collo, soffocando un ansito rovente contro la sua pelle. “Essere totalmente in mia balia, incapace di difenderti, incapace di fermarmi, un mortale che io possa usare a mio piacimento”.

Lui gemette quando sentì i denti marchiarlo ancora, incapace di esprimere il suo disaccordo in modo più articolato, incapace di nascondere quanto quelle parole lo stessero eccitando ulteriormente.

“Scor... datelo”, esalò, più per testardaggine che per convinzione, senza smettere di inarcarsi contro di lui.

Non era incline alla sottomissione, aveva sempre preferito essere la parte dominante della coppia, in particolar modo quando faceva sesso con un uomo, ma Loki era un dio, una conquista di cui il suo ego non poteva che gloriarsi, ed essere preda del suo tocco, delle sue mani, della sua bocca, del luccichio pericoloso di quegli occhi di un verde così vivido e intenso non era un'esperienza a cui potesse rinunciare.

Anche senza la consapevolezza che, in caso di un suo rifiuto, Loki lo avrebbe tormentato fino alla follia per farlo cedere o se ne sarebbe andato lasciandolo eccitato e insoddisfatto come aveva minacciato, non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli di no; non dopo che gli anelli delle catene si erano serrati attorno a polsi e caviglie bloccandolo al letto e il dio aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo, a baciarlo e a morderlo in quel modo.

Non gli rimaneva che godersi il momento e dimenticarsi del proprio orgoglio per un po', almeno fino a quando la loro situazione non si fosse invertita; e, allora, si sarebbe vendicato.

Loki scese a strappargli un altro bacio, prima di far sparire le catene sulle sue caviglie e sollevargli una gamba fino ad appoggiarla nell'incavo del gomito, così da poter cambiare l'angolazione della penetrazione e renderla più profonda. Tony spalancò la bocca senza proferire alcun suono, il corpo scosso da spasmi di piacere quando ogni spinta andava a stuzzicargli la prostata. La scomodità della posizione in cui era costretto, l'opprimente peso delle catene attorno ai polsi, la fuggevole fitta al palmo delle mani dove le sue stesse unghie avevano lacerato la pelle non importavano più; c'erano solo la splendida sensazione di un dio che affondava in lui senza tregua, dei suoi capelli finalmente disordinati che gli sfioravano il volto, della mano che gli stringeva il fianco, mentre l'altra era appoggiata al materasso accanto alla sua testa come supporto, abbastanza vicina da tentare le sue labbra. Passò la lingua all'interno del polso, assaggiando il sapore della sua pelle, un misto di sale, bagnoschiuma e un sentore come di neve, prima di affondare i denti. Ebbe la soddisfazione di sentire un gemito, nitido e rauco al tempo stesso, mentre la mano artigliava il lenzuolo come se volesse lacerarlo; e poi i movimenti del dio divennero più rapidi e profondi, spingendolo a girare la testa alla ricerca del suo volto, senza più dargli la possibilità di pensare.

“Loki”, esalò tra i gemiti, ormai incapace di pronunciare altro, troppo perso nella spirale di piacere e calore e dita di ghiaccio sul suo fianco e labbra contro le proprie, denti che affondavano nella pelle e lingua che stuzzicava la sua, e scariche elettriche che lo pervadevano a ogni spinta, e _sì, ancora, di più, non fermarti e Loki Loki Loki..._

Un'ondata rovente sopraffece i suoi pensieri quando il dio gli afferrò l'erezione. La massaggiò un paio di volte, con lo stesso ritmo implacabile delle sue spinte, e bastò perché il piacere esplodesse in ogni suo nervo, accompagnato da un urlo che suonava di pura e istintiva liberazione.

Non appena gli strascichi dell'orgasmo si diradarono, rimanendo sprazzi confusi e scariche che andavano via via scemando e lasciavano spazio a un'appagata spossatezza, mise a fuoco l'amante, desideroso di vedere le tracce di piacere nei suoi lineamenti. Loki aveva gli occhi socchiusi come quelli di un predatore e il volto teso, parzialmente coperto dai capelli ormai totalmente disordinati.

“Sei mio, Stark”, ringhiò, affondando un istante i denti nel suo collo, mentre le sue spinte si facevano più frenetiche e poi si irrigidì, le dita affondate nel suo bacino fino a lasciargli i lividi, e lui sentì l'orgasmo del dio liberarsi dentro di sé.

Subito Loki si accasciò contro il suo corpo, sostenendosi con le braccia tremanti ai lati della sua testa per mantenere una parvenza di autocontrollo. Per una manciata di secondi rimasero immobili e in silenzio, la fronte del dio appoggiata contro la sua e i loro respiri ansimanti che rallentavano poco a poco; poi Loki si lasciò ricadere sul materasso, facendo svanire le catene con un cenno distratto della mano senza nemmeno guardarle.

Tony rimase fermo, privo perfino della forza di massaggiarsi i polsi e spostare le braccia in una posizione più naturale; sperava solo che l'immobilità del dio fosse dovuta al suo stesso motivo, perché se c'era una giustizia da qualche parte nell'universo doveva essere stanco e prosciugato almeno quanto lui

“Sei completamente, irrimediabilmente malvagio”, commentò alla fine. “Totalmente al di là di ogni possibile redenzione”.

All'angolo del suo campo visivo, scorse Loki rivolgergli un mezzo sorriso.

“Felice che almeno tu l'abbia capito”.

“E per domani sera pretendo delle manette a prova di divinità, visto che sono sicuro che per te le catene non basterebbero”, continuò, voltando la testa verso di lui con un'espressione impassibile.

A questo commento, il dio lasciò intravedere un lampo di sorpresa, prima che un ghigno gli scoprisse i denti.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io mi concederei a un mortale?”.

“Il fatto che il mortale sia io?”.

Con gli occhi socchiusi in quel connubio di minaccia e seduzione, Loki accostò il viso fino a quasi sfiorargli la bocca: il suo respiro era fresco, adesso, e gli provocò un brivido per nulla spiacevole mentre sopprimeva l'impulso di umettarsi le labbra.

“Dovrai essere molto più convincente di così se vorrai avere una possibilità con me, Stark”, gli disse, con un'intonazione che da sola sarebbe stata capace di risvegliare la sua eccitazione se solo lui avesse avuto qualche anno di meno.

Il fantasma di un bacio calò sulla sua bocca, poi il dio si ritrasse e gli diede la schiena, il respiro calmo e regolare di chi sta inseguendo il sonno.

Lui rimase immobile a fissare la sua schiena, pallida e perfettamente liscia come fosse stata scolpita nel marmo più pregiato, senza capire se dovesse sentirsi più offeso o deluso dalla rapidità con cui era stato liquidato.

_Bastardo_ , mormorò tra sé e sé, prima di addormentarsi a sua volta.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capitolo 46: Preparations**

_Coulson._

Attorno a lui, Pepper stava disquisendo con Jarvis sulle condizioni di un Thor già in assetto da battaglia, lo stesso Thor faceva del suo meglio per mostrare come la ferita non lo indebolisse più, più solenne e deciso di quanto l'avesse mai visto, e Natasha osservava ognuno di loro senza dire nulla, anche se il suo sguardo tornava sempre a posarsi su di lui, con un'attenzione che gli dava la certezza di non essere riuscito a mascherare a sufficienza il proprio stato d'animo.

_Phil._

Erano trascorse più di cinque ore da quando Pepper aveva pronunciato quel nome, il segreto che l'aveva posta un passo avanti a Fury, per poi venire interrotta dall'arrivo di Bruce. Avrebbe voluto urlare per la frustrazione quando l'attenzione di tutti si era spostata sul recupero di Tony, e lui era affezionato al miliardario, lo considerava un amico e un compagno, qualcuno per cui avrebbe volentieri rischiato la vita, ma il pensiero di essere lasciato nel dubbio, tormentato da una rivelazione pronunciata solo a metà, lo aveva colpito con il desiderio di uccidere qualcuno solo per allentare la tensione che gli si era insinuata fin nelle ossa.

Non aveva davvero ascoltato ciò che Bruce, tanto infervorato da non curarsi di essere piombato in cucina mezzo nudo, aveva cominciato a spiegare con voce vibrante di entusiasmo e speranza, e l'unica parola a echeggiare come suono di senso compiuto nella sua mente era stata il nome del suo superiore. Quando Pepper si era rivolta direttamente a lui era stata una sorpresa.

“Vado in laboratorio con Bruce”, gli aveva mormorato, per poi accennare un sorriso che sapeva di scuse. “Tu resti qui?”.

“Sì, mi farò un'altra tazza di caffè”.

Le aveva risposto con una voce che non sentiva come propria, cercando di tenere a bada la rabbia che avrebbe voluto fargli pronunciare una risposta diversa, per ferire e condividere un minimo della propria frustrazione. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto chiedere a Pepper di riconoscere una priorità diversa da Tony. Deglutire quella consapevolezza assieme alla frustrazione gli era solo risultato più difficile di quanto avrebbe desiderato.

Lei aveva annuito, ma invece di andarsene subito, si era soffermata sulla soglia.

“Jarvis, per favore, mostra a Clint ciò di cui stavamo parlando”.

“Certo. Mister Barton, se è così gentile da raggiungere la sua stanza”.

Aveva obbedito d'impulso, senza nemmeno soffermarsi a esprimere a parole la gratitudine che quel gesto gli aveva provocato, perché Pepper non si era dimenticata, non lo aveva lasciato appeso a un nome che avrebbe potuto significare qualunque cosa.

In camera, lo schermo della televisione di cui Tony aveva munito ogni area era già acceso.

E lì lo aveva visto.

In una base situata in Alaska, impegnato a dare ordini a quelli che parevano soldati. La solita espressione serena, il solito taglio di capelli, la cravatta e la divisa in ordine perfetto. Ancora vivo.

Aveva deglutito e gli era perso di non avere più aria con cui rifornire i polmoni.

La registrazione che Jarvis gli stava mostrando portava la data di quella stessa settimana.

Gli ci erano voluti interi minuti per rimettere in funzione le corde vocali e soprattutto per decidere a quale domanda dare forma.

“Da quanto Pepper lo sa?”, aveva chiesto infine.

“Miss Potts e io abbiamo scoperto la presenza dell'agente Coulson in questa base segreta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. quarantanove ore fa”.

Due giorni. Pepper sapeva che Coulson era sopravvissuto da due giorni e glielo aveva rivelato quando non gli doveva nulla. Quando l'organizzazione per cui lavorava da anni, quando una delle persone che rispettava più in assoluto – no, due persone, c'era anche Coulson nel mucchio, Coulson che era vivo, che sembrava sano e salvo e non aveva nemmeno pensato di dargli un indizio sull'aver finto la propria morte – glielo avevano tenuto nascosto.

Aveva contratto i pugni, perché era più facile farsi prendere dalla rabbia e strangolare l'aria che fronteggiare il resto delle emozioni sorte con quella scoperta.

Coulson era vivo.

Vivo, in perfetta salute, lo era stato per un anno e lui ne aveva pianto la perdita in un lutto senza lacrime, soffrendo una mancanza che non se n'era mai del tutto andata.

Coulson era stato ciò che lui stesso aveva rappresentato per Natasha. Lo aveva reclutato quando era poco più di un ragazzo con una vita di miseria alle spalle e una da criminale spiegata davanti a sé, di cui aveva già cominciato a compiere i primi passi. Era divenuto il suo primo punto fermo in un mondo dov'era sempre stato solo e senza nessuno su cui contare – non suo fratello, non i compagni del circo, solo se stesso, solo le proprie forze, solo l'arco.

Lo aveva aiutato a trovare una disciplina e a smussare i lati peggiori del suo carattere, gli aveva insegnato a dare fiducia alle persone che lo meritavano, era stato lo scudo infallibile che gli aveva sempre guardato la schiena, missione dopo missione, una sicurezza che guidava le sue mani quando doveva scoccare una freccia o quando si limitava a osservare senza divenire l'angelo della morte di nessuno.

Era stato il suo legame più forte assieme a Natasha, prima degli Avengers.

E sapeva cosa significasse essere spie. Mentire, distorcere la realtà, interpretare un ruolo che non rispecchiava se stessi, ingannare perfino le persone più vicine. Conosceva la frustrazione di dover recidere legami, vivendo sempre una doppia vita al punto da arrivare a chiedersi quale fosse la realtà e quale la copertura. Sapeva ancora di più come Natasha, Fury e Coulson fossero di gran lunga più bravi a partecipare a quel gioco di menzogne e omissioni con cui cercavano di salvare il mondo a ogni costo. Ma lo feriva scoprire di non aver guadagnato sufficiente fiducia per essere messo al corrente di questo piano.

“Posso fare qualcosa?”.

Alla domanda di Jarvis aveva riso, anche se il suono era uscito strozzato e per un attimo gli era risultato difficile respirare.

“Ora come ora vorrei solo avere qui Fury e Coulson per prenderli a pugni, ma dubito che tu possa esaudire il mio desiderio”.

“Purtroppo no”.

“Fa niente. Vedrò di concretizzarlo quando li vedrò di persona”.

La registrazione sullo schermo si era interrotta ormai da diversi minuti e non aveva più le mani richiuse a pugno, ma le sue dita ancora fremevano per il bisogno di stringersi alla sua arma preferita, e magari sfogarsi un po' nell'arena di tiro gli avrebbe fatto bene.

“Mister Barton, comprendo il suo turbamento, ma grazie all'idea del dottor Banner sembra che ci siano discrete possibilità di rintracciare Loki, e dunque mister Stark”. La voce di Jarvis si era fatta esitante. “Miss Potts e gli altri Avengers stanno discutendo la linea d'azione più adeguata, le dispiacerebbe raggiungerli? Saremmo lieti di avere anche il suo aiuto”.

Il pensiero di Tony lo fece scattare verso la porta.

“Certo”. Avrebbe potuto salvare l'amico e saldare un altro dei suoi conti in sospeso, nella migliore delle occupazioni che poteva trovare. Solo dopo aver compiuto i primi metri si era bloccato di scatto, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto. “Natasha lo sa?”.

 

A distanza di cinque ore dalla scoperta che Coulson era ancora vivo, quella domanda non aveva mai davvero smesso di infestare la sua mente.

Jarvis gli aveva risposto di non avere abbastanza informazioni, ma che né lui né Pepper l'avevano informata, e Clint era propenso a credere nella sua ignoranza al riguardo.

Guardò la compagna, incrociando i suoi occhi imperscrutabili su un volto che ancora portava le tracce di tensione e sofferenza dell'ultimo giorno e mezzo.

No, Natasha non poteva sapere. Non gli avrebbe mai taciuto un segreto così importante, non senza una buona causa di fondo, e al momento non riusciva a trovarne alcuna. Non voleva pensare che anche lei si meritasse il suo rancore.

“Pensi davvero di farcela? Con le tue ferite...”.

Spostò l'attenzione su Pepper, ricercando una distrazione che gli permettesse di ammutolire i propri pensieri.

“Posso combattere. E anche mio fratello avrà ancora i segni del nostro ultimo combattimento”.

Come per dimostrare le proprie parole, Thor sollevò Mjolnir. Aveva già addosso l'assetto da battaglia, ancora sporco di sangue, e Clint ebbe un fremito al posto suo, nel ricordare lo squarcio che il bastardo gli aveva lasciato nel ventre.

Sulla fronte di Pepper comparve una ruga.

“Ma lui non è stato trafitto da parte a parte”.

Il braccio che teneva Mjolnir si abbassò di nuovo, anche se l'espressione di Thor rimase decisa.

“Loki è una mia responsabilità, Lady Pepper. Ti ringrazio per la tua preoccupazione, ma sono un guerriero. Non rimarrò a nascondermi mentre i miei compagni rischiano la vita per i miei errori”.

Dietro alla gentilezza, aveva parlato in tono solenne, come se stesse pronunciando una promessa, e per un attimo Clint si chiese cosa sarebbe successo quando le due divinità si sarebbero incontrate. Se finalmente l'amico si fosse deciso ad abbandonare le false speranze di redimere un fratello che meritava solo la morte.

“Almeno riposati finché Bruce non troverà le coordinate di Tony”.

Thor esitò, poi annuì e si concesse di sedersi. Sul tavolo della cucina c'era già un vasto assortimento di biscotti, pop-tarts, fette di pane con marmellata e burro d'arachidi, tè e caffè, e poco più tardi Pepper aggiunse anche un'abbondante porzione di uova e bacon, mettendo subito il bis in padella.

Clint aveva già mangiato un paio d'ore prima, ma quando Natasha si sedette vicino al dio si accomodò al suo fianco, prendendo un piatto e cominciando a consumare una seconda colazione.

“Non credevo che sapessi cucinare”, commentò, nel vedere Pepper aggiungere un secondo round di uova e bacon, per poi porgere a Thor un paio di salsicce.

Lei sorrise.

“Solo cose semplici”.

Senza curarsi del loro scambio, Natasha mangiava in silenzio, ma aveva sempre l'attenzione rivolta su di lui, e Clint faticava a reprimere l'impulso di agitarsi e ostentare una noncuranza che lo avrebbe subito catalogato come colpevole. Non appena terminò la colazione, si alzò in piedi.

“Vado a vedere che novità ci sono con Bruce”.

Cominciò ad assemblare i diversi tipi di cibo in un vassoio, poi Pepper gli porse una tazza fumante.

“Portagli anche questo. È il tè che preferisce”, mormorò, prima di preparare un secondo vassoio. “Io vado da Steve”.

“Certo”.

Raggiunse l'ascensore senza nemmeno guardare Natasha, consapevole dei suoi occhi che lo seguirono e rimasero a bruciargli la schiena anche una volta cominciata la rapida discesa.

Quando la porta del laboratorio si aprì, avanzò di un passo, fermandosi poco più in là della soglia.

“Disturbo?”.

“No, vieni pure”.

Era strano vederlo senza Tony, ma Bruce si muoveva tra i vari schermi e le apparecchiature con una sicurezza che dimostrava come fosse nel suo elemento, ben più a proprio agio nel laboratorio che in mezzo a loro. Poggiò il vassoio sulla scrivania che pareva meno utilizzata, indicandogli la colazione che gli aveva portato.

“Mangi qualcosa?”.

Gli occhi di Bruce si soffermarono sul cibo, prima di tornare allo schermo più vicino.

“Sì, ti ringrazio. Dammi solo cinque minuti”.

“Ringrazia Pepper, ha preparato tutto lei”. Gli si avvicinò, squadrando la tecnologia che perfino con il suo addestramento si dimostrava in larga parte incomprensibile. “Sai, a volte mi dimentico di quanto tu sia geniale. Dovresti cominciare a ricordarcelo anche tu a ogni ora del giorno, come fa Tony”.

Bruce gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

“Temo che mi manchi giusto un pizzico di esuberanza”. Tornò serio subito, dopo aver dato un paio di comandi allo schermo più vicino. “E in questo caso io sono da biasimare per non averci pensato prima. È solo merito tuo se mi è venuta quest'idea”.

“Mio?”.

“Esatto”. Si spostò verso un altro schermo, guardando le cifre che scorrevano a una rapidità tale che Clint si sentì dolere la testa, ma per lui doveva essere tutto chiaro, visto che fece un cenno d'assenso, prima di voltarsi a fissarlo di nuovo. “Mi hai ricordato tu che Loki aveva con sé anche delle parti di Tesseract e che probabilmente le stava usando contro di noi”.

“Quindi stai cercando di captare il Tessaract, così da rintracciare il bastardo, giusto?”.

Quando era tornato in cucina, Pepper gli aveva accennato a grandi linee le modalità della ricerca di Bruce e ancora dubitava che sarebbe stato così semplice. Thor aveva contribuito a rafforzare i suoi dubbi con la rivelazione che Loki utilizzasse abitualmente degli incantesimi per schermare la propria presenza a chi riusciva a percepire la magia, eppure gli occhi del compagno, malgrado il volto stanco, mostravano la stessa sicurezza con cui Tony aveva sempre trasformato le sue idee e invenzioni in successi.

“Esatto. Per ora ho trovato il parco dove ci siamo scontrati; a quanto pare l'energia che Loki ha utilizzato è stata tanto intensa che ci sono emanazioni del Tesseract perfino dopo tutte queste ore. Non dovrebbe essere impossibile trovare emanazioni meno intense, avendo più tempo a disposizione”. Bruce accennò ai due schermi più grandi. “Sto analizzando gli spettri delle radiazioni utilizzando il parco come epicentro e ampliando via via il raggio di ricerca”.

Lui annuì.

“E una volta che l'avrai trovato? Pensi che ce la faremo a sconfiggerlo, questa volta?”. Aveva già l'impulso di andare a prendere l'arco, fosse anche solo per avere qualcosa di saldo da stringere. “Io e te siamo gli unici sani della squadra”.

Bruce sospirò, togliendosi gli occhiali per poi usare un lembo della camicia per ripulirli.

“Abbiamo qualche altra scelta?”. Li indossò l'attimo successivo, poi i suoi occhi si indurirono, e per un attimo Clint fu certo di vedere l'Hulk agitarsi da dietro le lenti. “Io non me ne vado senza Tony”.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capitolo 47: Backup**

 

Il ventre gli faceva ancora male.

“Allora c'è speranza di ritrovarlo?”, chiese, lottando per non serrare le dita a pugno.

Pepper annuì con un sorriso, l'espressione più addolcita di quanto l'avesse vista dalla scomparsa di Tony, malgrado il volto segnato dalla fatica e gli occhi circondati da aloni scuri dimostrassero come il sonno che si era concessa fosse stato di quantità insufficiente per i suoi reali bisogni.

“Bruce ci sta lavorando proprio ora. A quanto pare sta usando lo stesso sistema con cui avevate cercato di rintracciare Loki la prima volta, quando aveva rubato il Tesseract”.

Già, il Tesseract. O, più precisamente, parte di esso. Un piccolo frammento di quella reliquia dal potere pericoloso che in quel momento doveva essere conservata ad Asgard. Ricordava Schmidt, le sue parole, il volto sfigurato che mostrava solo rabbia vendicativa e terrore allo stato puro nel momento in cui svelava cosa possedesse il braccio che il dio gli aveva portato via.

“Per ora ci sono stati risultati?”.

Il sorriso di Pepper si ampliò, e il sollievo che si intrecciava alla speranza nei suoi occhi era un'immagine difficile da affrontare con il senso di colpa dell'ennesimo fallimento a gravare nel suo petto, più consistente e doloroso della ferita che ancora gli infiammava il ventre.

“Ha già rilevato delle radiazioni nel parco dove avete combattuto. Con l'aiuto di Jarvis, dovrebbe metterci non più di ventiquattro ore per controllare l'intera New York”.

Ventiquattro ore, dunque. Si passò una mano sulle fasciature che gli coprivano la parte inferiore del busto, tastando pelle molle e dolorante, muscoli e organi interni ancora danneggiati, che malgrado gli effetti del siero non stavano guarendo rapidamente quanto gli sarebbe servito. Perfino mettersi a sedere con la schiena contro il cuscino per fare colazione gli aveva richiesto uno sforzo notevole e non era sicuro di quanto ci avrebbe impiegato senza l'aiuto di Pepper.

Come se lei avesse colto i suoi pensieri, la piega delle sue labbra si attenuò.

“Non devi preoccuparti, Steve. Pensa solo a riprenderti, d'accordo?”.

Lui scosse la testa.

“Voglio essere d'aiuto”.

I suoi compagni di squadra avevano già cominciato a sviluppare un piano per salvare Tony e lui sarebbe dovuto essere lì con loro, non a letto, come un inutile infermo che era stato capace solo di guidarli verso una sconfitta. Cercò di raddrizzare il busto e scostarsi dal cuscino che gli aveva garantito un appoggio indolore, serrando le labbra per soffocare un gemito quando quel semplice movimento ravvivò le fitte al ventre in una fiammata.

Subito Pepper fu in piedi, le mani sulla sua schiena pronte a sorreggerlo, mentre il suo sguardo aveva assunto una sfumatura di rimprovero. Se lo sentì scivolare addosso più consistente degli strascichi alla ferita, forse perché era passato parecchio tempo da quando una donna gli aveva mostrato un'espressione simile.

Chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo per lo sforzo, con un braccio premuto contro le fasciature come futile tentativo di contenere il dolore e la schiena curva.

Peggy lo aveva guardato nello stesso modo, quando aveva cercato di affogare nell'alcol la perdita di Bucky. Un misto di preoccupazione, rimprovero e pietà priva di qualsiasi umiliazione. Considerando il carattere forte di Pepper e l'indole buona e altruista che le aveva fatto guadagnare all'istante il suo rispetto, non era davvero sorpreso di poter ritrovare i contorni di Peggy in alcuni suoi comportamenti, con una fitta di nostalgia agrodolce di cui probabilmente non si sarebbe mai liberato.

Due donne in apprensione per lui, che tenevano alla sua vita e alla sua tranquillità, anche se solo con una di esse aveva instaurato un sentimento più profondo di un semplice affetto. Ma Pepper era comunque una presenza preziosa nella sua esistenza, la considerava ormai un'amica, una persona che assieme a Tony gli aveva regalato una casa dove ritagliarsi il proprio posto nel mondo, in un tempo a cui non sarebbe mai dovuto appartenere.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, le fitte al ventre ormai attenuate in un fastidioso pulsare, lo sguardo puntato su di lui non aveva ancora perso quell'ombra preoccupata che gli trafiggeva il petto in modo più personale di quanto Loki avrebbe mai potuto fare.

“Non devi sforzarti. I medici hanno detto che ti stai riprendendo più rapidamente di una persona normale, ma sei pur sempre umano. Se ti muovi c'è il rischio che ti si riapra la ferita”.

Lui sospirò. Doveva essere davvero debole, se si ritrovava a commiserarsi in quel modo al minimo pretesto, inseguendo un vecchio amore che non aveva mai avuto occasione di vivere perfino dopo tutti quei mesi dal proprio risveglio.

Adesso non c'era spazio per quello. Poteva essere un leader fallito e inutile, ma non si sarebbe mai sottratto alle proprie responsabilità, non finché poteva ancora sperare di fornire qualche aiuto, per quanto irrisorio.

“Farò attenzione, ma voglio raggiungere gli altri”.

Era metà dovere e metà puro bisogno di accertarsi che la sua squadra stesse bene. Anche malgrado le rassicurazioni di Jarvis, doveva vederli con i suoi occhi, prendere nota delle loro ferite, analizzare ogni sfumatura del proprio fallimento per ripromettersi poi di non commettere più lo stesso errore.

Pepper esitò, e lui ebbe la netta impressione che si stesse mordendo l'interno della guancia per soffocare una risposta negativa. Poi, con un sospiro, gli fece un cenno d'assenso.

“D'accordo. Ma al primo segno di sangue tornerai a letto, a costo di fartici trasportare di peso da Clint e Happy”.

 

 

 

Thor, Clint, Bruce e lei. Un dio con una ferita ancora in via di guarigione che si faceva sentire a ogni passo, malgrado la sua ostentata noncuranza. Un arciere in buone condizioni, se solo non fosse stato pervaso da un turbamento di cui ancora non era riuscita a cogliere le cause primarie. Un mostro verde che con buone probabilità sarebbe risultato incontrollabile e pericoloso anche per i suoi alleati, ma quasi sicuramente la loro arma migliore. E un'assassina con un braccio fuori uso, i muscoli dolenti e la mente lucida e concentrata, pronta a supplire alle carenze del suo fisico malconcio.

Steve era troppo ferito per partecipare allo scontro imminente, se n'era resa conto anche solo sentendo i suoi passi strascicati dirigersi verso la cucina della sala comune dove si trovavano tutti, prima ancora di vederlo. Dunque rimanevano loro quattro, un gruppo di guerrieri in parte feriti, contro un nemico che già era riuscito a sconfiggerli quando erano tutti al top della forma.

Eppure non considerava davvero suicida la missione che si stavano preparando ad affrontare.

Loki doveva essere malconcio quasi quanto loro, considerando cosa avesse subito in battaglia.

E c'era Thor, come il più consistente dei loro punti di forza. Il suo sguardo stanco conteneva la stessa certezza amara e incrollabile che lei aveva visto negli occhi dei soldati impiegati nei raid in territori civili, la necessità di dover obbedire a un ordine per cui già provavano rimorso.

Il dio avrebbe mirato a uccidere.

“Dovresti rimanere anche tu nella Torre, Natasha. Sei troppo ferita”.

Si volse a fissare il loro leader, riconoscendo la nota protettiva e frustrata assieme nella sua voce.

Steve era seduto sul divano, il volto pallido e tirato, ma gli occhi puntati su di lei erano lucidi, animati da una determinazione che solo la debolezza di un corpo malgrado tutto umano e mortale aveva sconfitto.

Dopo una breve discussione, lui si era rassegnato a rimanere assieme a Pepper in quella che ormai era divenuta la loro base e a seguire l'operazione di recupero di Tony tramite Jarvis. In questo modo avrebbe potuto coordinare le loro azioni come se fosse sul campo di battaglia, fornendo il suo supporto da caposquadra pur senza trovarsi fisicamente in mezzo loro; ma era evidente quanto gli risultasse difficile accettare un ruolo secondario, senza poter condividere i loro pericoli.

“Sarò a bordo del Quinjet, non ingaggerò battaglia direttamente con Loki”. Represse l'impulso di passarsi la mano sulle fasciature, un rimando troppo evidente alle sue ferite, e invece piegò appena le labbra in un sorriso. “Con l'aiuto di Jarvis non avrò problemi a pilotarlo anche con un braccio solo”.

Steve fece una smorfia, anche se non rispose, limitandosi a lasciarsi ricadere contro lo schienale del divano con un sospiro di sconfitta.

Clint ricomparve nella cucina della sala comune in quel momento, la custodia dell'arco già stretta tra le dita e l'impazienza che gli segnava i lineamenti.

“Allora siamo d'accordo? Non appena Doc ci darà le esatte coordinate del bastardo, noi quattro partiremo.” Si volse a guardare Steve e Pepper. “Voi ci assisterete tramite Jarvis e in caso le cose si mettano male Nat cercherà di recuperarci finché saremo ancora interi e ci ritireremo qui con il Quinjet”.

Thor si alzò in piedi, rafforzando la stretta su Mjolnir, che non aveva mollato nemmeno durante la colazione.

“Aye”.

“Miss Potts, c'è il Direttore Fury che richiede l'accesso a questo piano per negoziare”.

La voce di Jarvis sostituì l'aspettativa tipica dell'inizio di una missione con una tensione più palpabile e pericolosa.

Clint serrò la presa sulla custodia dell'arco, un ulteriore particolare a rendere il suo comportamento sospetto, perché c'era rabbia sul suo volto, una rabbia molto più personale di quella che lei si sarebbe aspettata.

“Fury è qui?”.

“Mostrami il feed video, Jarvis”.

All'ordine di una Pepper appena più pallida del normale, dal soffitto calò uno schermo su cui comparve subito la hall del piano terra. Come unica figura davanti all'ascensore, c'era un uomo infagottato in una felpa, con il volto basso e le spalle curve.

“Sembra che abbia adottato un travestimento da civile. Desidera che lo intrappoli nell'ascensore?”.

Natasha sentì fremere le labbra per l'impulso di rivelare un sorriso. Lo soppresse all'istante, ma era impossibile non cogliere una sfumatura speranzosa nella voce di Jarvis. Invece puntò il proprio sguardo su Pepper, studiandone le linee tese delle spalle e della schiena, il profilo concentrato e il modo in cui le sue dita si muovevano sulla gonna del suo completo, come per asciugare l'umidità dovuta ai palmi sudati. Per una civile, era brava a lasciare solo quei piccoli dettagli come specchio della sua tensione.

“No, ma prima di farlo passare controlla che non abbia armi o microfoni”, la sentì dire infine.

“Certamente”.

Clint si volse di scatto verso Pepper.

“Hai davvero intenzione di farlo entrare?”

Lei annuì.

“Voglio sentire cos'ha da dire”.

Sullo schermo, le porte si aprirono e poi l'immagine cambiò, mostrando l'uomo che entrava nell'ascensore e, dopo aver detto qualcosa, con aria poco contenta riponeva a terra una pistola. Un paio di minuti e diverse parole più tardi, alla pistola si aggiunsero anche due coltelli, un giubbotto antiproiettile e un prototipo di arma a ultrasuoni che Natasha aveva visto solo come progetto teorico in uno dei server dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Ci vollero quattro minuti e mezzo prima che l'ascensore giungesse su quel piano; quasi cinque minuti per una salita che in condizioni normali non avrebbe impiegato più di novanta secondi, e lei era certa che questo ritardo fosse un regalo di Jarvis per consentire a Pepper di prepararsi a quell'incontro e un piccolo dispetto nei confronti di Fury.

Quando alla fine le porte su cui erano puntati gli occhi di tutti si spalancarono, Natasha fece un plauso silenzioso al travestimento della spia.

Il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sembrava in tutto e per tutto un barbone: felpa rattoppata di misura troppo grande, con il cappuccio che occultava parte della sua faccia, un logoro paio di jeans di cui era impossibile indovinare il colore e scarpe tanto usurate da parere sul punto di aprirsi in due a ogni passo.

Ma c'erano piccoli particolari che smentivano le apparenze dimesse di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un semplice uomo sfortunato come tanti altri: l'attenzione con cui si stava guardando attorno era troppo marcata, i muscoli erano tesi, sotto alle spalle chine, e anche se con quel travestimento non dava la solita impressione di imponenza, Natasha sentiva il suo stesso istinto metterla in guarda come in presenza di un pericolo. L'attimo successivo, Fury tirò indietro il cappuccio, rivelando la solita espressione severa, resa ancora più dura dall'occhio cieco privo di benda.

Li squadrò tutti, uno per uno, prima di portare lo sguardo dinanzi a sé.

“Potts”, commentò, come freddo saluto.

Lei inclinò la testa con un cenno ugualmente freddo.

“Nick”.

Le tremavano le mani, ma non era per la paura. Per un attimo Natasha ebbe la netta sensazione che solo l'autocontrollo dovuto ad anni di lavoro sotto Stark e con un ruolo di rilievo presso le Stark Industries le impedisse di aggredire la spia di fronte a tutti loro.

“Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?”, chiese invece, con una voce che era puro gelo.

“A negoziare, come immagino ti sia stato già riferito”.

Fury fece un passo verso di lei, il comportamento dimesso che lasciava spazio all'incedere sicuro e minaccioso di un uomo abituato al comando, ma subito Clint si frappose tra loro due. Natasha seguì i suoi movimenti con gli occhi ridotti a fessure. Qualcosa aveva minato la sua fiducia nello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Non la sedazione forzata di Bruce, perché non aveva dimostrato un simile risentimento prima. Doveva essere qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di cui Clint era venuto a conoscenza solo di recente; qualcosa di abbastanza grave o convincente da spingerlo a porsi apertamente dalla parte di Pepper.

Il suo gesto doveva aver colto di sorpresa anche Fury, perché da sotto il cappuccio i suoi lineamenti si indurirono.

“Barton?”.

“Gliel'ho detto”, commentò Pepper, prima che Clint potesse rispondere.

La mascella di Fury si indurì tanto che Natasha ebbe l'impressione di sentirla scricchiolare.

Clint avanzò ancora.

“Non le consiglio di fare un altro passo, Direttore”.

E poi lo sguardo di Fury si posò su di lei, frugando il suo volto in un silenzioso interrogatorio.

“Romanoff?”.

“La mia lealtà non è cambiata dal nostro ultimo incontro”.

Fury li squadrò ancora, per lunghi secondi di silenzio in cui la tensione divenne soffocante. Clint, posizionato davanti a Pepper come scudo e arma assieme. Lei, che gli restituiva la sua stessa impassibilità. Thor, silenzioso ma cupo, Mjolnir stretto tra le dita. Steve, una piega amara sul volto pallido. Poi, con un sospiro, si sedette su una sedia che nessuno gli aveva offerto, in un gesto simile a una resa, che la mise all'istante sull'attenti. Lentamente, si sedettero tutti tranne Clint.

“Non ho avuto scelta. Banner non riusciva più a controllarsi e...”.

“Se proverai ancora a giustificare ciò che hai fatto a Bruce, farò in modo che ti trovi nella sua stessa stanza e lascerò che sia lui a valutare quanto le tue parole siano convincenti”, sibilò Pepper, interrompendolo con una voce vibrante di rabbia repressa. “Se Bruce aveva dei problemi a mantenersi calmo era solo perché tu e la sorveglianza continua a cui lo avevi sottoposto lo stavate sfiancando”.

Fury rimase in silenzio un attimo, prima di tornare a far vagare lo sguardo su di loro.

“Ammetto che mi sorprende trovarvi tutti vivi. Banner è ancora sotto sedativi?”.

“Bruce è sveglio e sta lavorando per trovare Tony. Compito nel quale _tu_ hai fallito. Hai qualcosa di interessante da dire, o posso mostrarti la porta?”.

Ancora scese il silenzio. Natasha contò fino a quarantadue prima che sul volto di Fury l'inespressività lasciasse spazio a una smorfia.

“Il Consiglio mi ha messo con le spalle al muro, riguardo alla questione di Banner. Immagino che tu, con la tua spia artificiale, sia al corrente della nuova minaccia aliena in arrivo”.

“Preferirei essere chiamato intelligenza artificiale, Direttore. Spia rappresenta una denominazione assai limitante per descrivere le mie abilità”.

Le labbra di Pepper ebbero un fremito alla voce di Jarvis.

“Sì, ne sono al corrente”.

“Il Consiglio voleva usare Banner come ultima arma di difesa. Se mi fossi opposto, avrei perso lo S.H.I.E.L.D.”. Fury incrociò le braccia al petto. “Non fraintendermi, Potts. Non mi interessa minimamente di te come persona, né come amica né come nemica. Ma ritengo che tu, gli Avengers e le Stark Industries siate degli alleati più utili del Consiglio, per la guerra che si scatenerà”. E Natasha comprese prima ancora di sentirlo parlare, perché poteva esserci un solo motivo per cui il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. avesse optato per un tentativo di diplomazia anziché per l'annientamento o la semplice indifferenza. “Aiutami a rovesciare il Consiglio”.

A giudicare dal lampo di interesse comparso nel suo sguardo, anche Pepper aveva già cominciato ad analizzare le implicazioni di quella proposta. Era una civile, ma la contrattazione e l'analisi dei pro e contro di una decisione rappresentavano il suo campo.

“Perché dovrei farlo?”.

“Il Consiglio non lascerà mai gli Avengers liberi, soprattutto non Banner. Se anche non riuscirà a controllarli tramite lo S.H.I.E.L.D., troverà altri mezzi per farlo. E io non ho tempo per queste schermaglie interne quando dobbiamo approntare le nostre difese per contrastare un'invasione aliena”. Lo sguardo di Fury passò rapidamente tra tutti loro. “Hai bisogno dello S.H.I.E.L.D. come alleato, o almeno non come nemico. Da parte mia, mi impegnerò a lasciare a Banner e agli altri Avengers la piena autonomia, almeno fino a quando non diverranno un pericolo per la società”.

“Miss Potts, mi spiace interrompere questa negoziazione, ma il dottor Banner ha trovato le coordinate del rifugio di Loki”.

Natasha scorse un barlume di sorpresa attraversare il volto della spia, prima che tutto svanisse nella sua solita maschera inespressiva.

Erano già tutti in piedi, perfino Steve, più pallido che mai.

“Continueremo il discorso una volta che avremo Tony con noi”, commentò Pepper, con un tono che non lasciava spazio ad alcun compromesso.

Fury esitò, poi annuì.

“Gradirei rimanere e assistere al salvataggio”. Le sue labbra si piegarono in una smorfia. “Se me lo permetterai”, aggiunse, in tono forzatamente più gentile. “Ci sono comunque degli aiuti che posso fornirvi, anche in via ufficiosa”.

L'espressione di Pepper si velò d'incertezza mentre lo fissava, e Natasha poteva capire i dubbi che si agitavano nella sua mente. Malgrado ritenesse improbabile che Fury approfittasse dell'occasione per ucciderla o provare a prenderla come ostaggio, c'era comunque una piccola percentuale di rischio per cui una donna non addestrata si sentisse inquieta all'idea di rimanere con una pericolosa spia senza una vera e propria protezione.

Anche Clint aveva esitato, alternando lo sguardo tra loro e l'ascensore che lo avrebbe portato sul tetto dove il Quinjet era già pronto a partire.

Steve affiancò Pepper.

“Andate pure. Qui ci penso io”.

Aveva percorso tre metri e mezzo senza barcollare, con un passo lento e sofferto, ma la stanchezza sul suo volto non smentiva la determinazione. Capitan America aveva preso posizione e, perfino così ferito, sarebbe stato una protezione inviolabile.

A Natasha bastava guardarlo negli occhi per avere la certezza che al suo ritorno avrebbe trovato la CEO delle Stark Industries sana e salva, che fosse una dei tre sopravvissuti o l'unica dell'intera torre.

Anche Pepper dovette avere la stessa intuizione, perché dopo un cenno d'assenso lasciò vagare gli occhi fuori dalla finestra.

“Jarvis, avvisa Bruce che il Quinjet lo attende sul tetto”. Poi il suo sguardo tornò su di loro. “Buona fortuna”.


	49. Chapter 49

**Capitolo 48: Falling apart**

 

Non credeva sarebbe mai riuscito a sentirsi così tranquillo in compagnia di un dio psicopatico, considerando le circostanze.

Loki pareva inquieto, a dispetto della stanchezza e della prima parte della nottata trascorsa nella più piacevole e soddisfacente delle occupazioni; eppure lui non poteva impedirsi di accogliere gli ultimi avvenimenti con un'indolenza non del tutto spiacevole.

Aveva rischiato di morire, si era ritrovato a fare la conoscenza di un alieno diverso dai Chitauri e aveva fatto sesso con un nemico. Da passivo. Due volte.

Avrebbe dovuto perdere la testa a furia di sensi di colpa, di traumi subiti e di pura e semplice frustrazione nell'essere ancora prigioniero, ma la verità era che si sentiva avvolto da un'insolita pace. Loki gli aveva concesso tre giorni, un breve scorcio di tempo per riprendersi e per discutere di nuovo e con calma il suo status e le loro reciproche intenzioni, e se non avesse voluto accettare dei compromessi, lui era pronto a sparire al primo momento di solitudine usando la sua nuova, rudimentale invenzione.

In fondo era tutto estremamente semplice.

Si stiracchiò, sbadigliando, poi tornò a occupare una posizione poco dignitosa sul divano.

Il sesso doveva davvero avere un effetto rilassante, soprattutto dopo quel lungo tempo di astinenza.

Riusciva perfino a trovare divertente il nervosismo con cui il dio sfogliava un libro dopo l'altro o si alzava di scatto per percorrere questo o quel muro, come una belva in gabbia.

“Qualcosa ti turba, Harry Potter?”.

Semmai sarebbe dovuto essere lui, quello turbato, considerando come sedersi gli inviasse ancora fitte di un dolore del tutto nuovo tra le natiche, assieme a un guizzo di eccitazione a cui non sapeva davvero come reagire.

Loki gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida.

“Nulla che ti debba interessare”.

Lui la accolse con un sorriso.

“E se volessi semplicemente fare conversazione?”.

“Allora ti consiglierei di desistere, fino a quando non troverai qualcuno interessato alle tue parole e alla tua persona. Che, giusto per precisare, non sono io”.

Tony sbuffò, senza nemmeno concretizzare in parole il proprio scetticismo.

Ma Loki mentiva, era chiaro che avesse un debole per lui. Dopo una notte di sonno senza interruzioni, gli aveva perfino preparato la colazione.

 

_Lo aveva visto passare sulla soglia e poi fermarsi con un piatto in mano e l'aria inquisitrice, mentre lui era semplicemente steso al centro esatto del materasso, intento ad assaporare un risveglio privo di incubi._

“ _Colazione a letto? Rispetto al corteggiamento con le catene hai fatto passi da gigante”._

_Loki lo aveva guardato con lo stesso vago disgusto con cui avrebbe potuto fissare un insetto, prima di oltrepassare la porta senza nemmeno entrare._

“ _Questo è il mio pasto, Stark”, era stata la sua risposta, una manciata di parole così cariche di spocchia che lui aveva rivolto gli occhi al soffitto malgrado non ci fosse nessuno ad assistere._

_Quando si era deciso ad alzarsi, tuttavia, superando il disagio di avere addosso le tracce appiccicaticce e gli strascichi di un amplesso in cui aveva avuto un ruolo del tutto inusuale, in cucina aveva trovato un'abbondante porzione ancora intoccata._

_Si era concesso una doccia prima ancora di prendere un boccone, un po' perché la sensazione appiccicaticcia era davvero, davvero poco piacevole, un po' per vedere se il dio gli avrebbe ancora lasciato il piatto pieno, nella prova che quel pasto fosse davvero destinato a lui._

_Al suo ritorno in cucina, finalmente pulito e a proprio agio, la colazione era ancora lì._

_L'aveva divorata in un paio di minuti, notando senza sorpresa come le abilità in cucina di Loki fossero non di poco superiori alle proprie. Poi era andato alla sua ricerca, spinto dal desiderio di distrarsi dai troppi pensieri che premevano per invadergli la mente e dalla curiosità di scoprire cosa stesse facendo._

_Lo aveva trovato seduto in soggiorno, con un tomo sulle ginocchia, una buona metà della libreria sulla parte libera del divano e la fronte corrucciata._

“ _Allora, a quale piano malvagio ci dedichiamo, questa mattina?”._

_Per un attimo aveva creduto di non ricevere una risposta, ma le labbra del dio avevano avuto un guizzo, anche se i suoi occhi non si erano sollevati dal libro._

“ _Hai deciso di diventare mio alleato, Stark?”._

_Lui aveva scosso le spalle._

“ _Sai com'è, mi annoio”._

E tu sei terribilmente convincente a riscuotere le mie simpatie, soprattutto quando sono legato al letto, vulnerabile, con la tua bocca su di me e le tue dita che mi tolgono il respiro.

_A giudicare dalla piega più evidente delle sue labbra, Loki doveva aver intuito anche le parole rimaste silenti._

_Lui aveva sbuffato, per nulla propenso a voler approfondire quella dichiarazione d'alleanza non prevista, per quanto non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto porre le basi per un piano d'azione contro la minaccia aliena in arrivo._

_In quello si poteva dire che fossero alleati._

_Alleati che avevano trovato un modo piacevole e poco ortodosso con cui passare il tempo e rilassarsi a sufficienza da non avere incubi._

_Abbassò lo sguardo._

_C'erano cerchi rossi sui suoi polsi, simili alle tracce delle catene che avevano segnato la sua prigionia sotto Red Skull, ma la leggera fitta di dolore provata quando li percorreva con le dita gli riportava alla mente solo Loki sopra di lui, la sua bocca sulla pelle, il verde dei suoi occhi che frugava il suo volto e il suo corpo come volesse imprimersi nella memoria ogni centimetro di ciò che era Tony Stark._

_Gli era risultato più difficile del previsto staccare gli occhi dai propri polsi._

“ _Potresti darmi qualcosa con cui giocare. Tipo una scatola degli attrezzi, un computer, un laboratorio”._

O un letto e delle catene a prova di dio, che possibilmente ti lascino gli stessi segni che hanno lasciato a me.

_In qualche modo aveva avuto la certezza che il dio avrebbe apprezzato un altro amplesso e avesse di nuovo compreso i suoi pensieri. L'ombra di sorriso, però, era svanita._

“ _Adesso non ho tempo per giocare con te”._

 

Loki non aveva più guardato verso di lui, né risposto ai suoi commenti, dimostrandosi più inquieto di minuto in minuto.

Si passò una mano sul polso più indolenzito, senza smettere di fissare il dio.

Poi lo vide fare una smorfia, come se avesse appena preso una decisione, ma non una di cui fosse felice.

“Saranno qui presto”.

Tony balzò in piedi all'improvviso.

“Chi?”.

“I tuoi compagni. Sento Thor che si avvicina”.

Tutta la pace che lo aveva avvolto fino a quel momento si dissolse in una morsa all'imboccatura dello stomaco. Era troppo improvviso, troppo lontano dal suo controllo. Sarebbe dovuto essere lui a liberarsi e a decidere il proprio ritorno tra i suoi compagni di squadra. Non la damigella in pericolo che veniva salvata e perdeva la possibilità di dimostrare come se la potesse comunque cavare da sola.

Ricercò lo sguardo del dio.

“Cos'hai intenzione di fare?”.

Invece di ricevere una risposta, si ritrovò il braccio prigioniero di una morsa ferrea, e poi la realtà attorno a lui si dissolse in un turbinio di colori, lasciandolo a boccheggiare quando i suoi polmoni vennero compressi al punto da privarli della più piccola quantità d'aria, mentre il suo sangue pareva fermarsi e poi scorrere al contrario, e gli sembrava di essere prigioniero di una pelle troppo stretta, senza più alcun riferimento né forza di gravità. Aveva già provato questa sensazione, una volta, quel giorno che pareva appartenere a un'altra vita. Quando Loki lo aveva salvato dalla cella di Schmidt e lo aveva teletrasportato a casa propria.

Respirò a fondo, lottando contro i conati, e non appena si ritrovò a poggiare i piedi su qualcosa di solido, barcollò, riprendendo il contatto con tutte le percezioni che si erano annullate in quei lunghissimi secondi di nulla.

Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per realizzare di essere all'aperto, con l'aria che gli sferzava il viso, e che non si era accasciata a terra solo perché il dio lo stava ancora reggendo per il braccio.

Fece un altro respiro profondo, poi raddrizzò il busto e si guardò attorno.

New York era ai suoi piedi. Letteralmente ai suoi piedi, visto che si trovava sul tetto dell'alto edificio in cui era stato rinchiuso.

Si sporse fino a scorgere le strade sotto di sé, i passanti, delle macchine, ma non c'era ancora nulla che presagisse uno scontro imminente. Non c'erano sirene, né poliziotti, né il resto della sua squadra.

Recuperò una posizione più sicura, a qualche passo dal bordo del tetto.

“Perché? Hai intenzione di affrontare i miei compagni?”.

Ma Loki era ancora indebolito dalla battaglia con il bastardo con sei dita, e lui temeva uno scontro in cui qualunque fosse l'esito gli sarebbe stato sgradito.

“Non ho interesse a lottare contro di loro, quest'oggi”, replicò il dio, fissando un punto davanti a sé.

Lo affiancò, guardando nella sua stessa direzione, ma i suoi occhi incontrarono solo il cielo sgombro.

Spostò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, le dita che fremevano per il bisogno di stringere qualcosa. Un'arma, i guanti della sua armatura, la rassicurante sensazione di potere che pulsava sul suo palmo, i propulsori pronti a sparare, ciò che gli avrebbe permesso di volare senza cadere, di avere davvero la possibilità di influenzare gli avvenimenti, invece di rimanere in balia del dio o di un salvataggio di cui non desiderava realmente l'arrivo.

Qualcosa che allontanasse la sensazione di avvicinarsi a un epilogo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

“E cosa vuoi fare allora?”.

Loki lo afferrò per il bavero della felpa e gli occhi che ricercarono i suoi erano animati dalla stessa brama di possesso e desiderio che avevano accompagnato quel primo, urgente amplesso in mezzo ai cadaveri degli alieni nemici.

“Vieni con me”.

Glielo aveva davvero chiesto, con le labbra a un soffio dalle sue. Era forse la prima volta in cui il dio gli stava concedendo una scelta, invece di pronunciare un semplice ordine che non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà a far rispettare. Malgrado tutto, Tony fu davvero tentato di accettare, di ricercare la sua bocca, di lasciarsi portare via dalla sua vecchia vita, dal ritrovo con amici e compagni che ancora non sapevano di quali colpe si fosse macchiato, da una casa in cui non ci sarebbe stato il nemico di un tempo a dargli quella sorprendente quanto piacevole sensazione di essere davvero prezioso.

Poggiare il palmo contro la sua armatura fu il gesto più difficile che ebbe compiuto negli ultimi giorni.

“Proposta allettante, Bonnie, ma non posso accettare”, mormorò, accennando un sorriso.

Il verde negli occhi del dio divenne una tempesta, cupo di rabbia e di un'altra emozione che Tony conosceva troppo bene per non accoglierla con una stretta sotto al Reattore. Dopo ciò che aveva scoperto di Loki, venire rifiutato ancora una volta doveva essere più doloroso di quanto lui stesso avesse sperimentato.

Fu un attimo, prima che il dio si ritraesse di scatto, lasciandogli la felpa per frapporre un muro d'aria tra loro. Poi sorrise, ed era come se le sue labbra avessero disegnato una ferita sul suo volto.

“Ancora le tue sciocche illusioni di essere un eroe?”.

_No, non lo era, forse non lo era mai stato, ma poteva fingere. Potevano fingere entrambi._

“Vieni tu con me. Posso mettere una buona parola. E andiamo, la reazione di Fury a trovarti nella mia torre sarebbe epica”.

Un barlume di sorpresa attraversò il volto del dio, prima che la sua espressione si indurisse di nuovo.

“Tu e il tuo Direttore sareste felici di potermi imprigionare”.

“Come se davvero pensassi di poterti imprigionare, se anche lo volessi. E non voglio farlo, comunque”. Lo guardò negli occhi, rimangiandosi i _Rock of Ages_ , i _Piccolo Cervo_ e la decina di altri epiteti che gli stava tentando la lingua. “Ti voglio come alleato, Loki. Come un compagno”. Senza dare ascolto alla voce ironica nella sua testa che lo derideva per la futilità di un simile gesto, si costrinse a sollevare un braccio in offerta. “Con la mia scienza e la tua magia, possiamo farcela”.

Il dio fissò la sua mano tesa con una smorfia, prima di riportare gli occhi nei suoi.

“E per questo dovresti venire con me. Non ho bisogno di avere tra i piedi _loro_ ”. La smorfia si mutò in un sorriso tagliente. “Ma, a pensarci bene, non ho bisogno nemmeno di te”.

E poi lo lanciò di sotto e Tony si ritrovò a cadere nel vuoto, questa volta senza alcuna armatura pronta a raggiungerlo.


	50. Chapter 50

**Capitolo 49: Broken**

 

_L'aria contro il suo volto, due occhi verdi che lo fissavano in preda a una rabbia incapace di nascondere la ferita di un tradimento, la consapevolezza di aver perso tutto, con un semplice rifiuto, e assieme di come non fosse giusto, di come non si sarebbe dovuto sentire così in colpa, ma nulla avrebbe avuto importanza nel momento in cui i suoi pensieri sarebbero stati polverizzati dall'impatto con l'asfalto._

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto, il respiro ridotto a un ansito strozzato.

“Mister Stark, si sente bene?”.

Ebbe un fremito, poi trattenne il fiato fino a quando i polmoni minacciarono di esplodere e solo allora si permise di rifornirli d'aria.

“Che ore sono, Jarvis?”.

“Le quattro e ventidue di venerdì mattina. Ha dormito sette ore e nove minuti, ma considerate le sue condizioni le consiglierei di concedersi un altro po' di riposo”.

“No, ho dormito a sufficienza”.

Aveva la voce rauca e la gola dolente, nel tipico risveglio che seguiva agli incubi sull'Afghanistan, su Red Skull o su qualche tortura, solo che questa volta non aveva sognato le solite immagini che si divertivano a tormentarlo nell'incoscienza. Non sapeva quanto questa variazione potesse ritenersi positiva.

Una luce fioca comparve ad attenuare le ombre più scure della notte, senza che l'avesse richiesta.

“Gli altri Avengers stanno tutti dormendo”. Jarvis esitò un istante. “Vuole che chiami Miss Potts?”.

“No, ti ringrazio Jarv”.

Si massaggiò la fronte, incontrando sudore freddo e rughe.

Gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per risentire il suo stesso corpo in caduta libera, l'aria che gli frustava i vestiti e il volto, un'accelerazione di nove-punto-otto metri al secondo, e un angolo della sua mente era già arrivato a tre secondi e mezzo, e non aveva smesso di contare mentre l'adrenalina dilatava la sua percezione temporale e sul suo petto poteva sentire l'impronta della mano che lo aveva spinto giù dal tetto, un contatto bruciante, proprio in corrispondenza del Reattore, che pareva scavare dentro di lui dove già c'erano le cicatrici di un altro buco.

In parte gli sembrava di cadere ancora e di non essere mai scampato alla morte una seconda volta.

“ _Non ho bisogno nemmeno di te”._

E mentre cadeva non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissarlo, di guardare quel verde ardente di rabbia, che bruciava con la stessa intensità di quando a pervaderlo era stato solo il desiderio di possesso.

Loki si era sentito tradito e lui era precipitato verso la morte senza nemmeno un insulto da rivolgergli da quanto quella mossa aveva annichilito la sua mente.

Si alzò in piedi con la vana speranza di lasciare il pensiero del dio nel letto, assieme alle coperte sporche di sudore ammucchiate in un angolo.

“Quanto tempo è passato dal mio arrivo, Jarvis?”.

“Quattordici ore e quarantasette minuti”.

Più di quattordici ore dall'istante in cui Thor gli aveva consentito di beffare di nuovo la morte, prendendolo al volo due secondi prima che il suo corpo si sfracellasse sull'asfalto. Quasi quindici ore da quando aveva riottenuto la libertà, aveva rivisto i suoi compagni di squadra, si era ritrovato ad affondare il volto in una chioma rossa.

Quasi quindici ore da quando era tornato dove non sarebbe voluto tornare affatto.

 

_Al suo arrivo nella torre, in quella che era la sua casa da anni e la fortezza da cui poteva sfidare il mondo, il primo pensiero ad attraversargli la mente fu quanto avrebbe desiderato scappare e andare a rifugiarsi in qualche luogo sperduto._

_Anche dopo che Thor gli restituì un minimo di dignità, permettendogli di rimettersi in piedi appena atterrò sull'attico, a pervaderlo rimaneva sempre quel martellante bisogno di fuggire, di andare lontano._

_Lontano dai volti sollevati che parevano inseguirlo ovunque andasse, da Pepper che gli si era gettata tra le braccia, un turbine di capelli rossi, lacrime che non meritava e tremiti. Lontano dallo sguardo professionale con cui Natasha lo stava studiando per psicanalizzarlo a distanza, da Thor che si scusava per colpe non sue, continuando a chiamare Loki fratello anche se si riprometteva di punire con la morte qualsiasi grave torto gli avesse fatto, da Clint che inframmezzava commenti di ironico sollievo a offese nei confronti del dio._

_L'unico a non essere in piedi era Steve, il volto incavato e un'inusuale posizione seduta in mezzo ai cuscini del divano, nella prova di come stesse ancora risentendo di una qualche ferita. Anche la sua attenzione, tuttavia, era puntata sulla sua persona, quasi con l'intensità del suo sguardo potesse compensare la lontananza._

_Bruce non c'era, ma aveva intravisto l'Hulk, mentre provava l'esperienza poco piacevole di volare sorretto da bicipiti asgardiani grossi quanto la sua testa, e con tutta probabilità stava andando in cerca di qualche capo di vestiario dopo aver convinto il bestione verde a fare un risposino._

_I suoi compagni di squadra._

_C'erano tutti, più o meno acciaccati ma vivi. E lui avrebbe voluto porre uno schermo di cemento armato, di vibranio dipinto di nero, tra sé e i loro occhi._

“ _Allora, è qui la festa?” chiese, ricercando la difesa del suo solito sorriso._

_Senza alzarsi, Steve si protese verso di lui, un movimento che gli catalizzò all'istante lo sguardo sulla fasciatura che si poteva intravedere attraverso lo strano esempio di vestaglia di scarso gusto con cui si era coperto._

“ _Felice di rivederti tutto intero, Tony. Come ti senti?”. I suoi occhi lo squadrarono da capo a piedi, e c'era preoccupazione ma anche sollievo nella sua espressione. “So che non è la domanda giusta, ma ci rassicurerebbe sapere che non ci stai nascondendo una qualche ferita finché non sarà qui un medico. Pepper, sai tu chi chiamare?”._

_Il sorriso gli si congelò sulle labbra._

“ _Perché? Semmai siete voi quelli che sembrate aver bisogno di cure”._

_C'erano lividi sul volto di Clint, nulla di preoccupante o di fuori dall'ordinario, cosa per cui era grato al destino. Ma Natasha aveva il braccio fasciato e appeso al collo, la benda che copriva una porzione troppo ampia del ventre di Steve pareva avergli risucchiato tutte le sue energie e perfino Thor era ferito, dimostrando come avessero tutti pagato un prezzo per il suo interrogatorio al dio. Altre colpe di cui sopportare il peso, altri pensieri a strozzargli il respiro, mentre il cuore pulsava dolorosamente contro il Reattore e l'indifferenza sul suo viso minacciava di infrangersi._

“ _E infatti le abbiamo avute”, rispose Steve, la nota di comando ben presente dietro alla voce affaticata._

_Lui scrollò le spalle._

“ _Allora non vedo dove sia il problema”._

“ _Il problema è che sei stato prigioniero per più di un mese”, sbottò Clint._

“ _Eppure eccomi qui, tutto d'un pezzo e in forma quasi smagliante, se mi lascerete il tempo di ordinare un paio di cheeseburger”._

“ _Sei stato nelle mani di Schmidt prima e di Loki poi”, intervenne Natasha, gelandogli il petto con una semplice frase._

_Si sforzò di ignorare la morsa che si era insediata all'imboccatura dello stomaco, ma già il sorriso si era dissolto in un'espressione seria, e non era stato abbastanza rapido a mascherare quanto a fondo quelle parole avessero colpito._

_Si sforzò di deglutire, ritrovare la voce e il sarcasmo così da superare quegli sguardi prima di ricevere un interrogatorio._

“ _Non è stato piacevole, d'accordo? Con Schmidt, intendo. Non è certo nella mia topten di carcerieri preferiti, ma adesso è acqua passata”._

_Adesso Schmidt era morto. Avrebbe voluto vederne il cadavere, assicurarsi del suo corpo freddo e inerte, ma era morto. Gli bastava quella certezza._

_Gli occhi troppo grandi e preoccupati di Pepper si posarono su di lui._

“ _E con Loki?”._

_Loki lo aveva guardato come lui doveva aver guardato Obadiah durante il loro scontro. Rancore, rabbia e disperazione, il riflesso di qualcosa che si credeva prezioso ma si era perso per sempre. E lo aveva buttato giù da un palazzo, per ucciderlo davvero, dopo aver rischiato la vita per salvare la sua, dopo averlo rimesso assieme e averlo reclamato come suo._

_Scrollò le spalle._

“ _Sto bene. Rock of Ages ha trovato la mia compagnia così piacevole e irresistibile che si è innamorato perdutamente di me. Non mi ha torto un capello, salvo cercare di buttarmi giù dal palazzo, che con lui sembra ormai un'abitudine. Lo avevo quasi convinto a consegnarsi alle autorità, prima che arrivaste voi”._

“ _Prima che ti impedissimo di schiantarti sulla strada, vuoi dire”._

_Sostenne gli occhi severi di Natasha senza un cedimento._

“ _Punti di vista”. Diede una pacca sulla spalla a Thor, e fu come aver dato il cinque a un blocco di marmo. “A proposito, bella presa, Conan, ma non prendertela se ti dico che essere portato in braccio tipo mogliettina da te è stata una delle esperienze più inquietanti della mia vita e ti chiederei di non parlarne mai più, per nessuna ragione”._

_Dietro di lui, Clint sbuffò._

“ _Ti piacerebbe”._

“ _Attento, Grumpy Bird, ti ricordo che possiedo ancora la registrazione di quando ti sei ubriacato tanto da insistere per arrampicarti sulla mia libreria. In orizzontale”._

_La replica stizzita di Clint venne interrotta da un movimento proveniente dal divano. Con il respiro appena più affannoso del normale, Steve si era messo in piedi, dimostrando una debolezza del tutto fuori posto da parte di chi era sempre parso impossibile da ferire davvero._

“ _Tony”._

_Lui lo bloccò con un gesto della mano._

“ _Alt, Capsicle. Sei ferito e stanco, e io non sono ancora pronto per un abbraccio di gruppo”. Fece vagare lo sguardo, forzandosi a incrociare tutti i loro. “Ho bisogno di calma. Solitudine. Jarvis. Lasciatemi nel mio laboratorio tre o quattro giorni, e poi sarò pronto a fronteggiare il vostro soffocante affetto. E non guardarmi così, Nat, sai benissimo che non posso essere controllato dal nostro Harry Potter, quindi sono io, completamente io, irresistibilmente io”. Prima di lasciare che la smorfia comparsa sul volto preoccupato di Pepper venisse espressa a parole, o che Steve si decidesse a ribattere, fece un passo verso l'ascensore. “Jarv, ci sei ancora o hai trovato un altro impiego?”._

“ _Non oserei mai, sa che è sempre stato il mio datore di lavoro preferito. Bentornato a casa, Mister Stark. Sono felice di rivederla”._

_Tony represse un sorriso, anche se la morsa sul suo petto si allentò appena. Se solo avesse potuto rimanere con Jarvis e nessun altro, con una voce a cui non doveva spiegare nulla come unica compagnia per infrangere il silenzio..._

“ _E io sono felice di essere tornato. Mi è mancata la tua presenza, ho giusto un paio di progetti di cui dovremo discutere”._

“ _Sono sempre pronto ad aiutarla”._

_Clint si fece avanti con una smorfia._

“ _Certo che sei proprio incredibile, hai fatto più feste a Jarvis che a noi”._

“ _Questo perché voi non siete dei compagni di conversazione abbastanza interessanti. A parte Bruce e Pepper, s'intende”._

“ _Adesso che abbiamo finito con i convenevoli, abbiamo un ex prigioniero appena salvato da sottoporre a controlli medici”._

_La voce fastidiosamente familiare lo spinse a voltarsi di novanta gradi, incrociando una sagoma appoggiata al muro che era stata tanto immobile e capace di mimetizzarsi con la parete che non l'aveva nemmeno notata tra le svariate facce da cui era attorniato._

_Puntò il dito verso un Fury inaspettatamente dimesso, vestito come se avesse appena subito una bancarotta._

“ _Cosa ci fa lui qui? Mi assento per qualche settimana di prigionia e voi ne approfittate subito per fraternizzare col nemico e sovvertire i miei protocolli di sicurezza?”. Si guardò attorno con aria di dolorosa sorpresa. “Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Pep”._

_Lei accennò un sorriso colpevole._

“ _Sono dovuta scendere a compromessi, ma ho parecchie cose su cui aggiornarti”._

_La gioia nei suoi occhi era una vista impossibile da sopportare._

_Si sforzò di deglutire il nodo che gli stava soffocando la gola, mentre qualcosa doleva in profondità sotto al Reattore._

“ _Dovrai raccontarmi tutto dopo che avrò avuto il mio cheeseburger”._

_Ci fu uno sbuffo prima che lui potesse sentire la sua risposta, poi Fury avanzò verso di loro._

“ _Ho un team medico specializzato in stand by nelle vicinanze. Posso farlo venire qui in meno di dodici minuti”._

_Pepper si intromise tra loro senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di formulare un diniego sufficientemente irritante._

“ _Non se ne parla”, disse, lapidaria, e Tony si sorprese del veleno che trapelava dalla sua voce._

_Ci fu un breve duello di sguardi tra lei e Fury, prima che la spia si ritraesse con una smorfia, tornando ad addossarsi alla parete in una sagoma silenziosa, una resa inaspettata quanto sospetta._

_Tony la accolse con la fronte aggrottata._

_Dovevano essere successe molte più cose di un semplice scontro con Loki, durante la sua assenza._

_Senza curarsi delle voci che lo circondavano, timbri diversi e con diverse emozioni che richiedevano in modo più o meno convinto l'arrivo di un medico quando lui desiderava solo chiudersi nel proprio laboratorio fino a sfinirsi, raggiunse l'ascensore._

_La sua autonomia era agli sgoccioli, non aveva nemmeno più le forze di mantenere l'ironia a schermare la propria espressione._

“ _Sentite, non sono così stoico da nascondere ferite sanguinanti senza nemmeno aver ingerito un po' di caffè. E vi dico che sto bene. Ma se proprio ci tenete, Jarvis può farmi una scan e valutare le mie condizioni, cosa che sa fare meglio di qualsiasi dottore”._

“ _Lei mi lusinga”._

“ _Ecco, Jarv è d'accordo. Se volete raggiungermi, e questo vale per Pepper e Bruce quando arriverà, mi trovate in laboratorio”._

 

_Una ventina di minuti più tardi, scese dal lettino e prese i vestiti che aveva lasciato sulla sedia lì accanto, rabbrividendo per la temperatura troppo fredda, dopo aver trascorso buona parte di quel tempo coperto solo dai boxer._

_Era nell'ala prettamente medica del suo laboratorio, con Pepper al suo fianco e Clint e Natasha che sbirciavano attraverso il vetro. Steve era rimasto nella sala comune con Fury e Thor, ma aveva dovuto permettere una comunicazione tramite Jarvis per calmare la sua preoccupazione e impedirgli di scendere assieme a loro._

_Si rimise i pantaloni e poi la maglietta, senza guardare gli anelli rossastri sui polsi. Difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a farli passare per un segno diverso da quello lasciato da catene o simili restrizioni, ma per sua fortuna nessuno avrebbe mai potuto indovinare in quale contesto se li fosse procurati._

_I marchi che le dita del dio avevano lasciato sul suo bacino non erano altrettanto evidenti e i boxer ne avevano coperti la maggior parte. Rimanevano solo vecchi lividi, qualche nuova cicatrice, nulla di rilevante, anche se aveva sentito Pepper risucchiare l'aria in un suono strozzato quando si era esposto quasi nudo allo scanner di Jarvis._

_Aprì la porta per far entrare i due Avengers, adesso che non era più del tutto vulnerabile._

“ _Allora, Jarvis? Questo è il momento in cui devi dire 'sano come un pesce'”._

“ _Per quanto la sua dichiarazione sia imprecisa, per il significato generale devo concordare con lei. Non ho riscontrato nessuna frattura né ferita che necessiti di cure immediate”._

_Al suo fianco, sentì Pepper respirare di sollievo._

“ _E riguardo alle ferite più superficiali?”, chiese Natasha. Anche i suoi occhi lo avevano studiato con attenzione, centimetro dopo centimetro, ma senza mostrare la minima emozione. Perfino adesso erano impassibili e attenti, occhi di una spia, più che di una compagna._

_Tony realizzò che lo trovava uno sguardo più facile da sopportare di quello troppo preoccupato di Pepper._

“ _Il suo corpo presenta diverse ecchimosi, oltre a ferite riconducibili a frustate e ustioni, ormai quasi del tutto guarite. Ha perso peso e a giudicare dai lividi sul suo collo deve aver subito uno o più tentativi di strangolamento piuttosto recenti”._

_Clint sbuffò._

“ _Immaginavamo che fossi stato tu a mandare fuori di testa lo stronzo psicopatico. Neanche uno come Loki può sopportare la convivenza con te”._

“ _Zitto, Cupido, ti ricordo che sono reduce da prigionia e maltrattamenti vari. Dovreste trattarmi tutti con i guanti”._

“ _Se posso, Mister Stark, sembra più in forma adesso di molte occasioni in cui è tornato da uno scontro con Loki. O dopo le volte in cui ha sperimentato le sue nuove invenzioni su di sé senza ascoltare la mia opinione”._

“ _Sei un traditore”._

“ _Sono desolato. Posso suggerirle un pasto leggero, un paio di tranquillanti e una decina di ore di sonno ininterrotto? Nel medikit c'è una crema antidolorifica che può spalmare sui lividi”._

_Lui fece una smorfia._

“ _Cheeseburger, Jarvis. È l'unico tipo di cibo che sono disposto ad accettare”._

“ _Ho già effettuato l'ordine, sarà qui a minuti”._

“ _Bravo ragazzo, così ti voglio”._

_Al suo fianco, Pepper stava ricercando il suo sguardo con una silenziosa testardaggine che serviva solo a intensificare il suo impulso di scappare via. Ma c'erano rughe nuove sulla sua fronte e attorno alla sua bocca, che parlavano di stanchezza e dispiacere, e le occhiaie erano fin troppo evidenti per una donna che era sempre parsa incrollabile e immune ai bisogni umani come il dormire._

“ _Hai visto? L'ho detto che stavo bene”, commentò, tentando un sorriso._

“ _Per fortuna”. Il sorriso che Pepper gli aveva inviato di rimando si spense in un'espressione più seria. “Di cos'hai bisogno, Tony?”, mormorò, parole appena udibili, come se fossero state destinate solo alle sue orecchie._

“ _Solo di un po' di riposo”._

_Lei esitò, prima di annuire._

“ _Sai che per qualunque cosa puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, vero?”._

“ _Lo so. E ora vai a dormire anche tu. Sembra che con la mia assenza tu abbia fatto un bel po' di straordinari”._

_Di nuovo sulle labbra di Pepper si intuì un sorriso._

“ _Richiederò un paio di settimane di ferie extra non appena avrai ripreso le redini della tua compagnia”._

_Avevano quasi raggiunto l'ascensore quando Natasha gli si piazzò davanti._

_Malgrado tutto, il suo sguardo non riusciva a fare a meno di ritornare sul braccio fasciato fino alla spalla. Era ferita, per colpa sua. Come buona parte della sua squadra._

_Sentì subito Pepper tendersi e la anticipò rivolgendo a Natasha il più provocatorio dei suoi sorrisi._

“ _Cosa? Hai ancora bisogno di vedere di che colore sono i miei occhi?”._

_Spalancò esageratamente le palpebre, ma l'assassina si limitò a posargli una mano sulla spalla, senza smettere di guardarlo come se fosse un bersaglio o un enigma di cui stava ancora ricercando la soluzione._

“ _Sai che dovrai raccontarmi tutto”. Gli disse, la voce insolitamente morbida e gentile. “Ma intanto pensa a riposarti”._

“ _Occhio, Romanoff. Se continui a essere così palesemente sdolcinata potrei pensare che hai un debole per me”._

_Natasha scrollò le spalle, anche se le sue labbra si incurvarono._

“ _È semplice istinto di autoconservazione, il mio. Senza di te a fare battute di dubbio gusto, Clint si è messo in testa di essere divertente”._

“ _Ehi!”, protestò l'arciere, ma nessuno gli badò mentre salivano tutti e quattro sull'ascensore._

_Tony lo ascoltò battibeccare con Natasha solo per metà, la mente protesa verso la solitudine della propria camera._

_Quando l'ascensore si fermò, ad attenderlo nella sala comune assieme a Steve e a Thor, invece di Fury come si sarebbe aspettato, c'era Bruce. Un Bruce vestito con dei soli pantaloni, l'aria stravolta e un sorriso incredulo che gli fece più male di quanto avrebbe fatto un pugno dell'Hulk._

“ _Dottor Banner. Cominciavo giusto a sentire la sua mancanza”._

_Senza alcun preavviso, si ritrovò intrappolato in un abbraccio tanto saldo da non riuscire a respirare. Durò un attimo di fuggevole quanto intensa sorpresa, poi Bruce si staccò, sistemandosi gli occhiali con l'aria un po' imbarazzata._

“ _Scusa, temo di aver lasciato che l'altro prendesse un po' il controllo. Sai, era preoccupato anche lui”._

“ _Sono sempre pronto ad accettare un abbraccio del mio compagno di laboratorio. O del mio amico verde, se è per quello”. Batté la mano sulla spalla a Bruce, prima di guardarsi attorno. “Allora, dov'è il mio cheeseburger?”._

 

Adesso il cheeseburger che aveva mangiato gli pareva un peso insopportabile allo stomaco.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, le luci di una New York ancora dormiente, il cielo nero, l'immobilità della notte, e la mente si protese suo malgrado verso il dio che lo aveva salvato e lo aveva fatto precipitare e aveva scavato nel suo petto per tormentarlo come un secondo buco accanto al Reattore.

Si volse di scatto, andando a pescare una tuta dal proprio armadio – c'erano metà vestiti rispetto a quelli che ci sarebbero dovuti essere, chissà se una visita alla sua vecchia prigione gli avrebbe permesso di recuperare il resto del suo guardaroba – e indossandola al buio.

“Jarvis, cosa ne diresti di lavorare un po' assieme dopo tutto questo tempo?”.

“Sarebbe un piacere”.

“Accendi il laboratorio e metti in funzione la macchinetta del caffè, allora”. Uscì dalla propria camera diretto all'ascensore. “Abbiamo un congegno anti-magia da costruire”.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Capitolo 50: Burning from the inside**

 

“Mister Stark, c'è Miss Potts che chiede se può raggiungerla in laboratorio”.

“Che ore sono, Jarvis?”.

“Le otto e diciassette”.

Tony si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata, prima di rialzarsi in piedi.

Aveva trascorso quasi quattro ore a lavorare sul suo prototipo di campo anti-magia senza alcuna pausa. Non era nulla in confronto alle giornate intere che aveva speso in laboratorio in passato, ma dopo non aver dato sfogo alla propria frenesia creativa per più di un mese il tempo impiegato a mettere assieme componenti, circuiti, idee e progetti, e a discuterne con Jarvis, gli era parso più consistente del previsto.

“Falla passare”.

Non avrebbe potuto posticipare a lungo un incontro con lei, già lo sapeva. Accettando la sua richiesta avrebbe se non altro evitato di aumentare il suo livello di preoccupazione e il consequente tentativo di tenerlo sotto controllo o di rendersi più presente durante la giornata.

Dovette attendere solo pochi minuti per vederla comparire, già in tenuta impeccabile da lavoro, malgrado gli aloni scuri attorno ai suoi occhi non si fossero attenuati.

“Dovevo immaginare che appena tornato ti saresti rintanato qui”, lo salutò con un sorriso.

Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Mi conosci”. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle schematiche a cui aveva lavorato fino a quel momento, nel modo più naturale che aveva trovato per non affrontare i suoi occhi. “Nulla di meglio di un bel progetto di vendetta per farmi tornare in forma”.

“Cosa stai costruendo?”.

“Un emettitore di onde anti-magia. Così quello stronzetto con le corna avrà una bella sorpresa, la prossima volta che proverà a buttarmi giù da un edificio”.

Pepper si avvicinò per studiare gli ologrammi azzurrini che mostravano i suoi progressi.

Quella mattina, Tony l'aveva dedicata interamente a progettare un nuovo Reattore. Le specifiche erano le stesse di quello presente nel suo petto, ma invece di canalizzare l'energia in un circuito la trasformava in una radiazione che sarebbe poi stata propagata in tutte le direzioni. A livello teorico aveva raggiunto dei buoni risultati, anche se gli mancavano dati fondamentali per concretizzarlo in una forma efficiente e funzionante.

“Mi ricorda il tuo Reattore”.

“Perché lo è, almeno in parte. A quanto pare il nuovo elemento che ho creato, oltre a salvarmi la vita, è una sorta di kryptonite per il nostro Piccolo Cervo, visto che blocca la sua magia”.

Pepper lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa.

“Vuol dire che sei immune ai suoi poteri?”.

“Non esattamente”. Tony dovette reprimere l'impulso di massaggiarsi i polsi, dove ancora portava impressa l'impronta delle catene. “Diciamo che il mio Reattore lo è. Purtroppo il resto del mio corpo non gode di questa fortuna”. Si bloccò non appena scorse un'ombra passare nel suo sguardo. “Che c'è?”.

Lei fece puntò un istante gli occhi sugli ologrammi, prima di riportarli su di lui.

“Per saperlo devi aver subito su di te la sua magia”.

Tony scrollò le spalle.

“Già che c'ero, ho pensato di sperimentare un po'. Se non altro adesso so che se voglio avere una buona possibilità di prenderlo a calci fino ad Asgard devo riuscire a costruire questo generatore di campo anti-magia”.

Pepper scosse la testa.

“Sei incredibile”, commentò, con una nota d'affetto tanto palpabile, malgrado l'esasperazione nel suo sguardo, che lui si sentì serrare il petto in una morsa.

“Sono semplicemente geniale”.

Lei mostrò di nuovo il fantasma di un sorriso.

“Ogni tanto lo sei davvero”, gli concesse. “E come sta andando questo tuo progetto?”.

“Bene, se non fosse che senza una fonte di magia da utilizzare come prova è come brancolare nel buio”.

“Puoi sempre chiedere aiuto a Thor”.

“Sia mai! Devo ricordarti la mia politica escludi divinità del tuono dal mio laboratorio, da quando con il suo martello è riuscito a friggere l'impianto elettrico del suo piano? E poi dubito che il suo potere dei fulmini sia simile alla magia”.

L'immagine del primo incontro con il dio gli attraversò la mente, quella sera di più di un anno prima che ormai pareva appartenere a un'altra vita. L'aria tanto elettrica da fargli venire la pelle d'oca, il fulmine che lo aveva colpito in pieno petto, l'armatura che si sovraccaricava, senza che il Reattore interferisse con quell'energia. No, i poteri di Loki erano cosa ben diversa.

Con un cenno della mano fece scomparire gli ologrammi e si volse del tutto verso Pepper.

“Jarvis mi ha raccontato ciò che è successo in mia assenza. Protocollo Skynet, eh? E poi pensavo di essere io, la spina nel fianco di Fury”.

“Cercavamo solo di mantenere alto il suo nome in sua assenza, signore”.

Pepper scosse la testa, senza per questo perdere il sorriso.

“Sembra che la mia moralità abbia infine ceduto all'influenza delle cattive compagnie”.

“Cosa di cui mi prendo tutto il merito. Com'è la situazione con Fury?”.

“Una tregua precaria. Finché abbiamo dei nemici comuni ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio collaborare, ma adesso che sei tornato sei tu di nuovo al comando, Tony”.

Lui sorrise.

“Sappiamo entrambi che sei tu a portare i pantaloni. Anche quando sei in gonna e con dodici centimetri di tacco. Mi fido di te e di come hai organizzato questa tregua”.

Per un attimo Pepper parve in procinto di protestare, ma poi annuì.

“Bene, allora per il momento gli Avengers collaborano ancora con lo S.H.I.E.L.D., almeno a livello ufficiale. Natasha è la persona della Torre che è rimasta più vicina a Fury, anche se fino a ora si è schierata con noi. Clint, invece, è ancora furioso con lui”.

Tony sentì la fronte aggrottarsi per puro istinto.

“Per la questione di Coulson, vero?”. Scosse la testa, ripensando al misto di sollievo e rabbia che si erano condensati nel suo petto nel realizzare di essere stato manipolato con una finta dipartita, quando Jarvis gli aveva raccontato anche quelle vicende. “Quel bastardo... avrei dovuto saperlo che non sarebbe mai morto così facilmente”.

O che Loki non lo avrebbe ucciso, perché il dio non voleva davvero conquistare la Terra, e adesso lui aveva perso un altro motivo per odiarlo. Il tentativo di ucciderlo era sufficiente, però, e represse con una smorfia il ricordo di quello sguardo ferito che aveva anticipato di un fuggevole istante la sua spinta.

“Esatto. Clint l'ha vissuta come un tradimento, e sinceramente lo capisco”.

Tony la fissò con un'attenzione nuova, realizzando all'improvviso cosa significassero davvero le sue parole. Avevano sofferto tutti per la morte di Coulson, quando ancora erano convinti che fosse stata reale. Avevano sofferto, si erano infuriati, avevano formato una squadra per vendicarsi. Ma Pepper gli era più amica di quanto lui fosse mai stato, aveva saputo della violoncellista, era abituata a chiamarlo per nome.

“Mi dispiace, Pep”, mormorò.

Lei lo bloccò con un gesto della mano.

“Così imparo a fidarmi delle spie. In ogni caso, Thor e Steve sono più con gli Avengers che con lo S.H.I.E.L.D., e Fury lo sa. Non credo che dobbiamo aspettarci un suo voltafaccia, almeno in un prossimo futuro”.

“No, nemmeno io, ma è meglio tenere gli occhi aperti. Jarvis?”.

“Sto monitorando le attività dello S.H.I.E.L.D. come lei e Miss Potts mi avete ordinato. Al primo segnale di ostilità vi allerterò immediatamente”.

Tony annuì.

“Bene. Così possiamo dedicarci con più tranquillità ai preparativi per accogliere il nuovo cattivone alieno”.

Ricevette un'occhiata sorpresa.

“Jarvis te lo ha detto?”.

“In realtà, avevo già ricevuto delle informazioni di prima mano. Rock of Ages era particolarmente inquieto al riguardo”. Esitò un istante, prima di recuperare la protezione della solita ironia. “Prima che mi buttasse giù dal tetto, stavamo contrattando una sorta di alleanza”.

“Con Loki?!”.

“È potente ed è stronzo, il che non guasta mai. Sarebbe stato un buon alleato, visto che questo Thanos sembra essere così spaventoso”. Scosse le spalle. “Ma ormai non ha più importanza. Ce la faremo noi da soli, come abbiamo sempre fatto”.

“Questa volta non sarete soli. E non ci sarà nemmeno solo New York. Fury parlava di un'alleanza globale, o almeno è ciò che ha cercato di spiegare al Consiglio”.

“Il Consiglio è meglio se se ne tiene fuori”, ribatté lui, in un tono più aspro di quanto avesse desiderato.

Jarvis gli aveva fatto un rapido riassunto degli avvenimenti accaduti negli ultimi giorni, ma gli erano bastati pochi dettagli per cogliere la forza politica dietro ai tentativi di imprigionare Bruce e intimidire Pepper.

La comprensione nel suo sguardo gli diede la certezza che lei sapesse esattamente cosa si stesse agitando nella sua testa.

“Dal tuo ritorno, il Consiglio ha fatto diversi passi indietro. Per adesso un clima di instabilità politica ci danneggerebbe, ma con Jarvis che tiene ogni cosa sotto controllo dovremmo riuscire a essere sempre un passo avanti rispetto agli altri”.

“Perfetto, direi allora che è tutto deciso. C'è altro di cui mi debba occupare?”. La squadrò da capo a piedi, ricercando la sua onnipresente cartellina. “Niente documenti da firmare, riunioni o simili fastidi?”.

Pepper schiuse le labbra in un sorriso.

“Tony, ho imparato a falsificare la tua firma alla tua tredicesima riunione mancata di fila. Mi hai anche mandato un cesto di frutta in segno di ringraziamento quando te l'ho detto”. Sospirò. “Ma abbiamo una conferenza tra un paio di giorni, sul tuo ritorno. Posso occuparmene io”.

“Ci sarò”.

Il sorriso lasciò spazio alla preoccupazione.

“Sei sicuro?”.

“Non sono ferito, Pepper, sto bene. Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo in solitudine”.

Lei si morse un labbro, ma poi annuì.

“Allora ti manterrò aggiornato sugli ultimi sviluppi”. Per un attimo parve sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, di avvicinarsi ancora e magari pronunciare una di quelle frasi inaccettabili che Tony sapeva di non meritarsi e non avrebbe mai potuto ricevere senza riaprire la voragine nel suo petto. Invece indurì i lineamenti all'improvviso. “E continuerò a fare in modo che Fury stia lontano da Bruce”.

Tony ricambiò il suo sguardo con la stessa espressione.

“Sarà meglio per lui”.

“Allora ti lascio lavorare. Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa”.

“Lo farò”.

Fu troppo improvviso per evitarlo, e Tony si ritrovò con la guancia pervasa dalla sensazione di labbra morbide che la sfioravano, lasciando una traccia appena percettibile di rossetto e calore. Quando il pulsare contro il Reattore si affievolì a sufficienza da permettergli di respirare, lei si era già voltata per andarsene.

“Pepper”, la chiamò, quando era ormai a metà strada verso l'ascensore. Era la donna che amava di più al mondo, un'amica che era anche coscienza e supporto irrinunciabile perfino sapendo di non avere alcun diritto di chiederlo, perfino trovando doloroso ogni secondo trascorso in sua compagnia. Serrò le dita a pugno sulla scrivania, ricercando il suo sguardo quando se la ritrovò davanti. “Fino all'arrivo di Thanos possiamo anche essere alleati. Ma una volta sventata questa minaccia, ho intenzione di distruggere sia Fury che il Consiglio. Cosa ne dici?”.

Pepper posò la mano sulla sua, prima di rivelare un sorriso.

“Non mi sarei aspettata nulla di meno”.

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Capitolo 51: Visiting day**

 

“Miss Romanoff chiede di vederla”.

“Dille che mi è impossibile, almeno per le prossime dieci ore. Questione di sicurezza mondiale”.

“Temo non sia sufficiente a farla desistere”.

“Lo so”. Imprecò sottovoce quando la fiamma ossidrica passò troppo vicina al suo indice, ricordandogli all'improvviso che forse Pepper, Bruce e più o meno chiunque lo avesse visto lavorare a una delle sue invenzioni non avessero tutti i torti a suggerirgli di adottare una qualche misura di sicurezza, come ad esempio gli occhiali protettivi o dei guanti. “Ma almeno la irriterò un minimo. E poi non le piacerebbe se le rendessi le cose facili”.

Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio, succhiandosi il dito dolorante. Le cinque e un quarto.

Era da quella mattina che si aspettava un suo tentativo di interrogarlo, ma doveva ammettere che Natasha se l'era presa comoda.

“Miss Romanoff sta cercando di hackerare l'ascensore”, lo avvertì Jarvis.

Lui sorrise.

“Dovrebbe saperlo che contro di te non ha speranze”.

“Malgrado la sua fiducia sia ben riposta, devo dissentire. Se Miss Romanoff userà la pistola che ha appena estratto, temo che mi sarà impossibile tenerla al di fuori del laboratorio senza che ci siano dei danni alla sua proprietà”.

Il sorriso svanì in un'aria pensosa.

“Dovrei costruirti un corpo. Che ne dici, Jarv? Così potresti occuparti personalmente di tutto ciò che mi scoccia”.

“Penso che lo troverei... limitante. E che in questo modo lei potrebbe sfuggire ai suoi compiti più ancora di quanto già non riesca a fare”.

“Mi conosci troppo bene”.

L'idea però non gli dispiaceva. Costruire un corpo per Jarvis, renderlo più umano di quanto già non fosse diventato, dare un volto alla voce che ormai faceva parte della sua vita come un amico più che come un'intelligenza artificiale. Malgrado le sue parole, aveva percepito una nota incuriosita nella sua voce e non poteva togliersi dalla mente l'impressione che in fondo non gli sarebbe del tutto dispiaciuto.

“Una volta che avremo finito quest'arma anti-stronzetti con le corna, riprenderemo il discorso”.

“Come desidera”.

Per un attimo scese il silenzio e Tony si intrattenne con il pensiero di dare a Jarvis le sembianze di un Terminator, giusto per divertirsi con le reazioni di Steve, Fury e dei vari agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Pepper avrebbe apprezzato, ne era certo.

“Miss Romanoff sta ancora minacciando con la pistola l'ascensore e richiede accesso al laboratorio. Devo risponderle qualcosa?”.

Gli sfuggì un sospiro.

“Dille che tra una ventina di minuti sarò nella sala comune”.

Cominciò a mettere via gli attrezzi togliendo i più fragili dalle grinfie di Dummy, che dal suo ritorno nel laboratorio non aveva smesso un secondo di rimanergli incollato e di cercare a modo suo di rendersi utile, incurante delle sue minacce.

La stanchezza che non l'aveva mai davvero abbandonato sembrò penetrargli nelle ossa, mentre si convinceva a raggiungere l'ascensore. Se non altro, da Natasha non si sarebbe dovuto aspettare la compassione e la preoccupazione che avevano caratterizzato le visite degli altri suoi compagni di squadra. Doveva solo stare attento a dosare ogni parola per non rivelare nulla a una spia capace di leggere dentro la testa della gente con la stessa abilità con cui lui irritava chi gli stava attorno.

“Tanto per sapere, Jarvis, c'è qualcun altro in coda per venire ad ammirare la mia persona?”, chiese, con un'ironia vera solo a metà, considerando la giornata trascorsa ad accogliere visitatori, più ancora che a lavorare sul suo prototipo.

 

_Bruce fu il primo._

_Lo raggiunse un'ora e mezza dopo che Pepper se n'era andata, assicurandosi che la sua presenza non l'avrebbe disturbato prima di fare capolino dalla porta._

“ _Mi mancava venire qui sotto”._

_Lui lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato e un'aria di blanda sorpresa, mentre l'affetto per quello che era diventato il suo migliore amico si scontrava con il suo bisogno di rimanere solo, senza occhi preoccupati che gli ricordassero a ogni istante di come non li meritasse._

“ _Jarvis, non dirmi che in mia assenza sei diventato territoriale e hai tenuto Bruce fuori dal laboratorio”._

“ _Non oserei mai. Il Dottor Banner è uno degli inquilini della Torre che preferisco”._

_Bruce sorrise._

“ _Grazie, Jarvis. E no, Tony, lui non c'entra. È solo che non ci sono venuto molto, senza di te. E poi eravamo troppo impegnati a cercarti e io ho realizzato tardi come fare per rintracciare Loki”._

“ _Non direi tardi. In fondo stavo giusto cominciando a risentire della mancanza di caffè”._

_Per un attimo rabbrividì all'idea che i suoi compagni avessero potuto trovarlo giorni prima, quando era ancora la versione muta e spezzata di se stesso._

_Bruce gli sorrise un istante, prima di tornare serio, lo sguardo basso mentre si puliva gli occhiali._

“ _Io... ho trovato i documenti che avevi preparato per me. Immagino che Jarvis te l'abbia detto”. Tornò a fissarlo da dietro le lenti, ma era evidente quanto gli fosse costato staccare gli occhi dalle proprie mani. “Mi dispiace, Tony. Credimi, non avevo intenzione di abbandonarti, ma stavo perdendo il controllo”._

“ _Non devi scusarti, hai fatto bene. Cosa ti ha impedito di scappare? È stato Fury?”._

_Lui scosse la testa._

“ _Loki ha mostrato un ottimo tempismo. È comparso ad attaccare dei civili proprio quando stavo per sparire. Sono felice di non averlo fatto”._

_Il significato delle sue parole, che Bruce avesse dato la precedenza al suo ritrovamento sulla propria fuga, gli intrappolò il Reattore in una morsa._

“ _Puoi andartene anche adesso. Lo sai, vero? La mia offerta non sparisce con il mio ritorno, anche se posso assicurarti che non rimarrà molto di Fury, una volta che gli avrò mostrato cosa succede a chi minaccia Pepper e le persone che mi piacciono”._

“ _Non ho motivi per andarmene, ora che siamo tutti qui. Ma non potevo tacere dopo ciò che mi ha fatto scoprire Jarvis”. Gli occhi tornarono su di lui, in troppo difficili da sostenere. “Grazie, Tony. Nessuno ha mai fatto tanto per me”._

“ _Non mi diventerai tutto sentimentale, adesso, vero?”. Suo malgrado, la sua voce tremò, perché non aveva alcun diritto di ricevere ringraziamenti, non doveva essere guardato in quel modo, con riconoscenza e affetto. Eppure sembrava che almeno una cosa giusta fosse riuscito a farla. Deglutì il nodo alla gola che minacciava di soffocarlo, quindi gli batté una pacca sulla spalla, sforzandosi per un sorriso. “Non avrei mai potuto lasciare il mio compagno di laboratorio nei casini. E poi chiunque l'avrebbe fatto”._

_Bruce scosse la testa._

“ _Nessuno ci avrebbe nemmeno pensato”. Accennò un sorriso, tornando rilassato, anche se nella sua espressione rimaneva una punta di tristezza. “Cerchi sempre di mostrarti peggiore di quanto tu sia in realtà, ma non è così facile ingannare chi ti sta attorno”._

_E Tony voleva dire che non era vero, che doveva smettere di considerarlo una brava persona, di trattarlo come se fosse un eroe, perché non lo era mai stato. Ma le parole gli rimasero incastrate in gola, mentre gli occhi gli bruciavano e il suo cuore imperfetto pareva incapace di svolgere il suo lavoro, facendogli ardere il torace._

_Subito Bruce tornò serio, ricercando il suo sguardo._

“ _Tony, come stai? Davvero”._

_Trattenne il respiro fino a farsi dolere i polmoni._

“ _Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per riabituarmi al fatto che sono a casa e che non sono più in compagnia di un dio narcisista e capriccioso. Tutto qui”._

_L'occhiata che Bruce gli lanciò gli diede la certezza di non essere stato creduto, non del tutto, almeno. Ma lui si limitò ad annuire._

“ _Cosa stai costruendo?”._

 

Erano rimasti a lavorare fianco a fianco per quasi un'ora, prima che Bruce trovasse una scusa per andarsene, intuendo il suo desiderio di rimanere da solo con i propri pensieri. Lo aveva ringraziato con un sorriso e la promessa di richiedere il suo aiuto nei giorni successivi con il prototipo, ma la sua solitudine era stata di breve durata.

Thor era stato il successivo. Gli aveva teso un'imboscata appena fuori dall'ascensore, quando lui si era rassegnato a uscire dal laboratorio per mangiare qualcosa, spinto dalle minacce di Jarvis di chiamare Pepper.

 

“ _Adesso è il tuo turno?”._

_Stava mangiando gli avanzi di cibo cinese che aveva trovato in frigo, e Thor gli si avvicinò con un sorriso meno smagliante del solito, prendendo un piatto e servendosi a sua volta, per poi sedersi di fronte a lui con dei movimenti cauti che dimostravano come non fosse affatto in ottima forma._

_Non si stupiva che Loki fosse comparso nella sua casa mezzo morto, considerando in che condizioni avesse lasciato l'intera squadra._

“ _Sono felice di vederti sano e salvo, Tony Stark”._

“ _Per merito tuo. Ti devo un favore”._

_Thor mise in bocca un intero involtino primavera, senza smettere di fissarlo con una strana cautela._

“ _Siamo compagni, non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi”. Prese un secondo involtino, poi il sorriso scomparve, inghiottito da una serietà che quasi stonava sui suoi lineamenti al di fuori della battaglia e lo faceva sembrare più vecchio e più stanco. “Voglio dirti che sono pronto a vendicare qualsiasi torto Loki ti abbia fatto mentre eri suo prigioniero”._

“ _Come ad esempio buttarmi giù dal tetto?”._

_Il dio si mosse, a disagio._

“ _Anche per quello. Ti assicuro che mio fratello non rimarrà impunito, questa volta me ne occuperò personalmente”._

“ _Che vuoi dire?”._

_Thor sospirò, guardando il piatto mezzo vuoto invece di incontrare i suoi occhi._

“ _Ho sbagliato a credere che ci fosse ancora una possibilità di redenzione, per lui. Quindi ho preso l'unica decisione possibile”._

_Il significato di simili parole ebbe lo stesso effetto di una secchiata d'acqua gelida._

“ _Aspetta un attimo, dannazione! Voi di Asgard lo avete già danneggiato abbastanza. Dopo la faccenda dell'adozione e dell'appartenere a una razza che voi odiate, ci manca solo che adesso subisca un tentato fratricidio”._

_Thor lo fissò allibito._

“ _Tu... tu sai?”._

“ _Quando si passano giorni interi in compagnia di uno psicopatico, è difficile non scoprire cosa l'abbia reso tale”. Si bloccò, chiedendosi da dove gli venisse l'impulso di prendere a pugni Thor. In fondo non era stato lui a crescere Loki in un instabile dio assassino pieno di complessi e di odio per se stesso. Respirò a fondo, costringendosi a distendere le dita. “Voglio fargliela pagare per il lancio giù dal tetto, ma lo farò io, personalmente”._

“ _E... per il resto?”._

_Lui scrollò le spalle._

“ _Quello è stato il peggio che mi ha fatto”._

“ _Non ti ha torturato? Ma... le tue ferite?”._

“ _Schmidt”._

_Thor aveva sempre quell'aria sorpresa e lui cominciava a trovarla sempre più irritante._

“ _Cosa c'è?”._

“ _Non mi aspettavo che proprio tu difendessi mio fratello”._

“ _Di' pure che non ti aspettavi che qualcuno lo difendesse”, commentò subito di rimando, con un'asprezza non del tutto voluta._

_La sorpresa nello sguardo di Thor lasciò spazio a una comprensione che gli bloccò qualsiasi risposta. Poi il dio abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa._

_Tony dovette ripercorrere nei minimi dettagli la propria quasi morte da caduta dal tetto per scacciare dalla propria mente l'immagine di un Loki ragazzino che veniva colpevolizzato a prescindere – e lui era pronto a scommettere che buona parte delle volte se lo fosse meritato – senza mai nessuno a difenderlo._

“ _Comunque non lo sto difendendo, solo non apprezzo lo sconto di colpe a quel nazista”._

“ _Grazie per ciò che mi hai detto”._

“ _Questo non rende tuo fratello meno stronzo”._

_Thor sorrise, ed era come se si fosse tolto un grosso peso dalle spalle._

“ _Lo so”._

 

Almeno uno di loro due aveva lasciato quella conversazione a cuor leggero.

Parlare di Loki lo aveva messo tanto di cattivo umore che non aveva compiuto quasi progressi quando era tornato nel laboratorio. E poi, naturalmente, c'era stata un'ulteriore interruzione.

 

“ _Congratulazioni, Capsicle, noto che la tua abilità nell'approcciarti alla tecnologia ha avuto un netto miglioramento”, commentò, dopo aver permesso a Jarvis di passargli la chiamata._

“ _So come usare un telefono, Tony”. Perfino senza averlo di fronte sapeva che Steve doveva aver sorriso. “Allora, come ti senti?”._

“ _Tanto stanco di chi continua a chiedermelo che sto pensando di farne un gioco alcolico. Tu, piuttosto? Ho sentito che ti sei preso mezzo metro di acciaio nella pancia. Non dovresti giacere a letto in preda a terribili dolori, lontano da qualsiasi telefono e conversazione?”._

 

Evidentemente no, visto che non solo Steve aveva riso al suo commento, ma lo aveva anche tenuto impegnato per una buona ventina di minuti, tranquillizzandosi a sufficienza da concludere la chiamata solo dopo che lui gli aveva ripetuto in almeno tre modi diversi di essere sano come un pesce.

A quel punto, Tony aveva scommesso con Jarvis su chi sarebbe stato il prossimo tra i suoi compagni di squadra a cercarlo e quanto ci avrebbe impiegato. Quasi non si era stupito quando, neanche un'ora più tardi, Clint era sceso nel laboratorio.

 

“ _Sai, potremmo fondare un gruppo di recupero. Tipo gli alcolisti anonimi, ma più figo”, commentò l'arciere, adagiandosi sulla sedia in una posa rilassata che dimostrava come fosse stato a un soffio dal poggiare i piedi su una delle scrivanie._

_Era nel suo laboratorio da una decina di minuti e si era seduto da due, dopo aver curiosato un po' in giro, e Tony provava già l'impulso di prendere tutte le proprie invenzioni per proteggerle e allontanarle da lui._

“ _Dovrei offendermi, o è un suggerimento del nostro boy-scout per rafforzare la squadra?”, gli chiese, più nervoso di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere per la presenza nel suo laboratorio di qualcuno che non era né Bruce né Pepper._

_Clint rifiutò le sue parole con un gesto indolente della mano._

“ _No, dicevo tu e io. I sopravvissuti al bastardo che hanno un conto in sospeso con lui”. Si fermò a studiarlo con aria critica, poi annuì, con l'aria di chi gli stava elargendo una grande concessione. “Posso lasciarti un occhio. Uno per uno, che ne dici?”._

“ _Che ti ringrazio dell'offerta, ma preferisco buttare quello stronzetto con le corna giù dalla mia Torre alla prima occasione, possibilmente con l'Hulk pronto a usarlo come materassino”._

“ _Sembra un buon piano”. Un sorriso comparve sul volto di Clint, prima di svanire in un'aria seria che lo mise in allarme all'istante. “Immagino che tutti ti abbiano già offerto la loro spalla e le loro orecchie come supporto”._

“ _Esattamente”, replicò lui, nella speranza di chiudere lì il discorso._

“ _Voglio solo dirti che parlarne può aiutare. Certo, parlarne con la persona giusta, non con uno strizzacervelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e certamente non con Cap o con Thor”. Clint scrollò le spalle senza guardarlo. “Mi ha aiutato parlarne con Nat”._

“ _Perché siete tutti convinti che Loki mi abbia traumatizzato?”._

_Questa volta, gli occhi dell'arciere tornarono su di lui, acuti e concentrati come sul campo di battaglia, e Tony ebbe l'impressione che potessero vedere troppo._

“ _Perché stai manifestando tutti i sintomi di chi è stato torturato e ha ancora il trauma da superare”._

“ _Non ho nessun cazzo di trauma!”, sbottò, prima di potersi trattenere._

_Ma il cuore cozzava contro il Reattore, le sue orecchie erano invase da un ronzio e le mani erano appiccicose per il sangue, e sapeva che c'era ancora, che non se n'era mai andato. Strinse i pugni, alla ricerca di un controllo che pareva troppo lontano dalla sua portata._

_Clint era ancora di fronte a lui, gli occhi fissi sul suo volto e quell'espressione troppo seria._

“ _Tony, quel bastardo può fotterti la mente. Io lo so”. Fece una pausa, in quello che sembrava un tentativo di deglutire senza farsi notare. “Perfino Nat era scossa dopo aver parlato con lui quei dieci minuti sull'Eliovelivolo”._

_Aveva la voce insolitamente bassa e le sue labbra erano piegate in una smorfia che tradiva l'amarezza dietro alle apparenze scanzonate di un compagno di squadra che era sempre stato pronto a organizzare con lui qualche scherzo o a portare confusione nelle riunioni._

_Doveva essergli costato parecchio venire a cercarlo e parlare di Loki così, senza difese né ostentazioni di rabbia, non per valutare quale morte gli sarebbe piaciuto riservargli._

_Tony sospirò._

_Si costrinse a rilassare le dita, stendendole una a una, a guardare di rimando Clint, invece delle invisibili macchie di sangue sulle proprie mani._

“ _Non è Loki quello che mi ha torturato. È stato Schmidt. Ma adesso che quel bastardo di un nazista troppo abbronzato è trapassato, mi sento molto meglio e il mio unico trauma è aver sopportato settimane senza alcol, caffè o del cibo diverso da panini”._

_Per un attimo gli occhi dell'arciere si staccarono dai suoi e sul suo volto passò qualcosa di simile al disagio, ma l'istante successivo gli rivolse una smorfia._

“ _Loki non ti ha torturato? Il bastardo che ha quasi distrutto New York e che si diverte a tormentare chiunque abbia la sfiga di incontrarlo?”._

“ _Che ti devo dire, il mio fascino lo avrà ammorbidito”._

_Clint sbuffò, esprimendo in modo del tutto insensibile un'assurda opinione sul fascino in questione, ma se non altro l'atmosfera si era alleggerita in modo palpabile._

 

La conversazione con Clint, più ancora di quella con Thor, lo aveva lasciato nervoso, come se gli si fossero scoperti tutti nervi, e il pensiero di Loki era rimasto ad aleggiare come un veleno nella sua mente fino a quando Jarvis l'aveva avvisato della richiesta di Natasha.

Per l'arco di un respiro si sentì solo mortalmente stanco.

Stanco di stare in piedi, di pensare, di avere un cervello che funzionava fin troppo bene, di dover fronteggiare amici e compagni di squadra che portavano ancora sul proprio corpo ferite di cui lui era il colpevole e avevano la preoccupazione negli occhi. Ma doveva tenere duro un'ultima volta, un'ultima prova, prima di potersi distaccare dal mondo per un giorno o due.

“Bene, Jarvis, vediamo di sopportare la finale e più fastidiosa perdita di tempo di questa giornata”, mormorò, avviandosi verso l'ascensore.

“Ha tutto il mio supporto”.

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Capitolo 52: Dissecting a genius' mind**

 

“Allora, sei venuta qui per ultima aspettando che gli altri mi sfiancassero? Un tocco di classe, da vera spia”, commentò Stark, non appena fece il suo ingresso nella sala comune.

Natasha gli concesse un sorriso.

“Preferivo darti il tempo di metterti a tuo agio”.

“Bel trucchetto, il tuo, quello di schierarti con Pepper durante la fuga dall'ospedale. È tutta una farsa, vero? Tu sei ancora una pedina di Fury?”.

Lei lo guardò in silenzio per qualche istante, riconoscendo il sospetto ma anche un guizzo di irritazione nel suo sguardo. Stark avrebbe davvero preferito che le proprie parole fossero vere, gli sarebbe risultato più accettabile e meno pericoloso rispetto all'avere il dubbio su quale fazione avesse la sua lealtà.

“Forse. O magari ciò che ho detto a lui e a Pepper è la verità, e io sono dalla parte degli Avengers”. Lasciò vagare gli occhi sulla sala deserta. “Allora, vuoi farlo qui? O preferisci in un luogo un po' meno _personale_?”.

“Qui va bene”.

Lo raggiunse e si accomodò su uno degli sgabelli del bar senza smettere di studiarlo, mentre lo guardava armeggiare con le bottiglie dietro al bancone.

Era sulla difensiva, ma non come suo solito. Nessuna ironia, nessuna battuta a doppio senso dopo che lei gliel'aveva servita su un piatto d'argento. Ed era stanco, in un modo diverso dai reduci delle torture che avevano il dolore e gli incubi a divorarli durante il sonno.

Un minuto più tardi, Stark era seduto di fronte a lei e sul bancone erano comparsi due bicchieri colmi a metà, uno di vodka, l'altro di scotch.

“Dunque? Cosa vuoi sapere?”.

“Tutto ciò che hai dirmi su Schmidt e, soprattutto, su Loki”.

Stark prese un sorso abbandonante, mandandolo giù senza un fremito, prima di rivolgerle il suo falso sorriso.

“Schmidt voleva che lavorassi per lui, in particolare che gli costruissi un'arma. Io ho rifiutato e lui ha cercato di convincermi. Loki mi ha trovato in condizioni non esattamente ottimali, così ha preferito evitare di infierire e darmi invece la possibilità di riprendermi, visto che, psicopatico com'è, non trovava divertente tormentare chi era già stato torturato da altri. Avevamo giusto cominciato a stabilire i turni per usare il bagno quando siete arrivati voi. Fine”. Bevve tutto il bicchiere, quindi si alzò. “Se vuoi dell'altra vodka, serviti pure”.

Natasha gli afferrò il braccio all'istante.

“Era penoso anche come riassunto, e sai bene che a me serve ogni singolo dettaglio”.

A dispetto delle sue aspettative, Stark non reagì con violenza. Non cercò nemmeno di ritrarsi da quella presa troppo stretta, limitandosi a fissare la sua mano, prima di tornare a guardarla negli occhi.

“Se pensi che i tuoi atteggiamenti da assassina e spia letale abbiano qualche effetto su di me, ti ricordo che ho passato le ultime settimane in compagnia di un nazista con la propensione per la tortura e di un dio psicopatico”.

Lei lo lasciò andare subito, addolcendo la propria espressione.

“Non ti stavo minacciando”. E quella presa non gli aveva nemmeno provocato un fremito. Niente traumi da contatto fisico, dunque. “Facciamo un altro tentativo, d'accordo?”.

Stark le rivolse una smorfia.

“Come se avessi scelta”, commentò, ma tornò a sedersi.

“Cercherò di renderlo più indolore possibile, per te, quindi prova a collaborare”.

Sollevò il proprio bicchiere ancora intoccato, rivelando l'ombra di un sorriso prima di vuotarlo in pochi sorsi. La vodka le bruciò la gola, fresca e forte proprio come le piaceva. Non accennò nemmeno a fermare Stark quando servì un bis a entrambi.

“Non prometto nulla, ma avanti, comincia pure con le domande”.

“Come sei finito nelle mani di Loki?”, gli chiese subito, scegliendo di partire dall'inizio.

“Il Piccolo Cervo ha percepito il potere di Schmidt e lo ha raggiunto per rubarglielo, cosa che a quanto pare gli è riuscita in grande stile. Poi, curiosando in giro perché non è capace di farsi gli affari suoi nemmeno se ne andasse della sua vita, mi ha trovato in una cella”. Gli occhi di Stark tornarono su di lei con un'accezione di sfida. “Hai intenzione di uccidere Pepper per conto di Fury?”.

“No, e sono io a fare le domande”.

Stark fece cenno di no col dito a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, schioccando la lingua.

“Non funziona così, Romanoff. Una risposta per una risposta. Se tu metti sotto torchio me, io metto sotto torchio te”.

“Non sono io quella che è rimasta prigioniera di due pericolosi nemici del governo”.

“Prendere o lasciare, è la mia versione del renderti le cose facili”.

Natasha rimase zitta contando un minuto. Non l'aveva mai messa a disagio, il silenzio, al contrario di persone come Stark, che sentivano di dover riempire ogni istante forse per evitare di ascoltare le voci annidate nella propria mente. Aveva letto il suo fascicolo e, da quando aveva avuto i primi contatti con lui, lo aveva studiato a sufficienza da conoscere i suoi traumi, il suo modo di reagire all'autorità e alle domande dirette, la sua incapacità di sopportare l'inattività o il mutismo. Adesso, tuttavia, le sembrava di fissare uno specchio per il modo così impassibile e controllato con cui si vedeva restituito il suo stesso sguardo.

Qualcosa doveva essere successo, durante la sua prigionia. Non un controllo mentale, perché i suoi occhi erano della solita tinta e il suo comportamento non aveva nulla dell'infiltrato con un piano da seguire, ma l'uomo che aveva di fronte non era nemmeno il solito Stark.

Dopo un'ultima, breve attesa, annuì.

“D'accordo, allora. Fury non mi ha chiesto di uccidere Pepper e comunque non lo farei mai, a meno che lei non impazzisse minacciando di ucciderci tutti”.

Pochi sorsi, e il secondo bicchiere di scotch fu finito.

“Dovrei credere che hai dei sentimenti, agente Romanoff?”.

“Dovresti credere che ho un cervello. Pepper mi piace, ma soprattutto so che se le capitasse qualcosa tu saresti capace di scatenare la terza guerra mondiale”.

Ci fu un sorriso, ironico e fuggevole, ma era di quanto più rilassato e sincero lui le avesse mostrato da quando era tornato alla Torre.

“Tienilo a mente, allora”.

Gli concesse un leggero sorriso a propria volta.

“Non mancherò”. Ed era un peccato che Stark fosse così imprevedibile e pericoloso, perché in momenti come questi le piaceva davvero. “Che incubi hai avuto, questa notte?”.

Lo sguardo di Stark rimase fermo sul suo.

“Loki che mi buttava giù dal tetto”, rispose, senza la minima esitazione. “Perché sei dalla parte degli Avengers?”.

“Perché sono la squadra a cui appartengo. Siete la _mia_ squadra. E sono convinta che ciò che facciamo abbia più senso di agire separatamente”.

Lui la scrutò come se stesse cercando di ridurre il suo volto a dati e circuiti, una forma di cui potesse comprendere ogni più piccolo particolare. Poi annuì.

Questa volta Natasha si concesse qualche istante di riflessione per scegliere la sua domanda.

“Perché stai difendendo Loki?”.

Stark inarcò un sopracciglio in modo fin troppo evidente.

“Quando mai avrei difeso quel bastardo narcisista con un debole per il melodramma?”.

“Da quando sei tornato non hai fatto altro”.

“Non lo sto difendendo. Sto semplicemente riportando le cose come sono successe”. Vuotò il suo terzo bicchiere in due sorsi, prima di versarsi ancora dello scotch. Stava bevendo troppo per chi doveva essere rimasto in astinenza più di un mese. “Cosa ti è successo al braccio?”.

“Loki mi ha usata come scudo per intercettare due frecce di Clint. Immagino di essere stata fortunata che non fossero quelle esplosive”. Questa volta, lei si limitò a umettarsi le labbra con la vodka. “Cos'hai fatto per mandarlo così fuori controllo?”.

“Gli ho detto che i pantaloni gli stavano diventando stretti”.

“Stark”, lo ammonì, solo per vederlo corrugare la fronte.

“Quello, e potrei aver accennato al fatto che solo una diva isterica poteva creare un simile melodramma per una semplice adozione. Ma sono abbastanza sicuro che sia stato l'accenno ai pantaloni a farlo infuriare particolarmente”.

Mentiva. Non del tutto, ma mentiva.

Non che avesse importanza, nelle bugie lei era sempre stata brava a trovare le informazioni desiderate, forse perfino più che nelle verità. Presto o tardi avrebbe saputo, che Stark lo volesse o meno.

Lo guardò appoggiare la bottiglia, gli occhi già in piccola parte affetti dall'alcol ingerito, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui parevano faticare a metterla a fuoco.

“Come avete potuto permettergli di ferirvi in quel modo, nello scontro?”.

Aveva parlato in tono accusatorio, ma non era difficile leggere i sensi di colpa dietro allo sdegno, non lo sarebbe stato nemmeno senza conoscere il suo profilo psicologico e le motivazioni alla base della sua scelta di diventare un supereroe.

“Lo abbiamo sottovalutato. E, in caso tu non te ne sia accorto prima, è un dio. Che ha con sé una scheggia di Tesseract”.

“Due”.

Questa volta Stark la prese davvero alla sprovvista.

“Cosa intendi?”.

“Ne aveva due. Una l'ha fusa al suo scettro, l'altra l'ha riposta in una sorta di cassetto dimensionale, e non oso pensare alla collezione di vestiti in pelle nera che possa aver accumulato in altre dimensioni, o al numero di elmi con le corna. Ma se nello scontro ha usato solo lo scettro, allora ho una pessima notizia per voi”.

Natasha non poté evitare di tendersi. Quel potere a cui aveva assistito, che quasi li aveva annichiliti, l'aveva fatta sentire schiacciata, inerme come non era stata da quando era solo una bambina. E scoprire che non era nemmeno il maggior potere di cui un nemico già pericoloso era in possesso...

Si costrinse a nascondere il proprio turbamento dietro all'espressione impassibile che era sempre stato il suo scudo migliore, archiviando l'informazione per quando l'avrebbe potuta analizzare nella solitudine della sua camera.

Aveva un interrogatorio da portare avanti, al momento.

“Cos'è successo quando Loki è tornato da te ferito?”.

Anche mentre era impegnata a cercare di fermare l'emorragia di Steve, non si era persa i colpi subiti dal dio, prima a opera di Thor e poi di Clint. Loki poteva averli quasi uccisi, ma lei era sicura che da quel combattimento fosse uscito malconcio almeno quanto loro.

Il sorriso che Stark le rivolse era pieno d'ironia.

“Intendi chiedermi per quale motivo non ne abbia approfittato per ucciderlo e scappare?”.

“No, ma se l'hai pensato evidentemente avrei dovuto”.

Ancora il sorriso si ampliò, e lei ebbe l'impressione di aver sentito una battuta di cui non riusciva a comprendere il significato.

“Andiamo, Romanoff, era più che lampante dove tu volessi andare a parare con quella domanda”. Il sorriso scomparve dietro al bicchiere, e dello scotch rimase solo il fondo. “Ho cercato di strangolarlo, lui mi ha schiantato addosso a una parete, visto che a quanto pare non lo avevate ferito a sufficienza, ma poi abbiamo deciso di collaborare per rimanere vivi entrambi, considerando che lui stava sanguinando per tutta la casa e che io non avevo la minima voglia di rimanere a morire di fame in compagnia del suo cadavere in una casa schermata dalla magia. E no, l'imminente dipartita della nostra diva non avrebbe annullato gli incantesimi, è stata la prima cosa che ho controllato”.

Anche qui, di nuovo la verità ma senza le parti fondamentali. Il modo in cui Stark aveva ammesso tutto era sospetto, era la prima e più basilare regola dell'inganno, non mentire ma presentare la verità nel modo più diretto e conveniente, così da occultare i dettagli voluti in piena vista.

Era tanto concentrata sui propri pensieri che si accorse appena di quando lui riprese a parlare.

“Hai mai pensato di fare sesso con me?”.

“Sì”, gli rispose, senza la minima esitazione o cambiamento d'espressione.

Ebbe la soddisfazione di vederlo sorpreso.

“Tutto qui, Romanoff? Niente dettagli?”.

“Perché dovrei renderti le cose facili?”.

Stark fece una smorfia, ma in realtà la piega delle sue labbra non nascondeva una punta di divertimento.

“E dimmi, lo avresti fatto per la tua missione, ancora ai tempi di Natalie Rushman?”.

“No, l'avrebbe solo compromessa. Semplicemente ti reputo interessante e fantasioso a sufficienza, ma” e qui incurvò appena le labbra “non credo che sopporterei il tuo ego”.

“Non ho detto che ci sarei stato”.

Natasha represse l'impulso di una risposta a tono, e invece tornò seria.

“Perché questo gioco?”.

“Volevo rendere le cose più interessanti. È tipico di voi che vi divertite a manipolare le persone e a entrare nella loro testa”.

“Ovvero?”.

“Vi piacciono le sfide, vi piace mostrarvi più abili degli altri a intuire i pensieri altrui e a mostrarvi inattaccabili... Per questo avete accettato la mia proposta”. Alla sua espressione interrogativa, Tony sorrise. “Ho fatto lo stesso gioco anche con lui”.

“Con Loki?”.

“Voleva delle risposte, da me”, rispose lui, con una scrollata di spalle. “Niente riguardo alle mie invenzioni o agli Avengers”, si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Era curioso di sapere cosa Schmidt mi avesse fatto”.

L'impercettibile cambiamento di Stark la mise sull'attenti. Dita strette al bicchiere con più forza del dovuto, spalle tese, sguardo che si puntava sulla sua fronte e non sui suoi suoi occhi.

Schmidt. Avevano tutti creduto che Loki fosse stato il pericolo maggiore, quello più insidioso e capace di lasciare in Stark le stesse cicatrici che aveva lasciato su Clint, eppure sembrava che avessero sbagliato la loro valutazione, almeno in parte.

Schmidt era ciò che gli era accaduto.

Rimaneva da capire come.

Non uno stupro, perché Stark non aveva reagito male quando gli aveva preso il braccio, e dubitava si fosse trattato di semplice tortura fisica, considerando i suoi trascorsi. Quando i terroristi dei Ten Rings avevano provato a piegarlo con il dolore, avevano scatenato come unica conseguenza la nascita di Iron Man e la loro distruzione, e Schmidt non era stato intenzionato a provocare gravi danni a un prigioniero tanto importante.

Doveva esserci qualcos'altro.

“E cosa ti ha fatto?”.

“Diciamo che non ero al meglio della mia forma, quando Loki mi ha trovato. E sai che è un bastardo possessivo, no?”.

“Il possessivo mi mancava”.

Morboso era una delle prime parole che le venivano in mente quando pensava al dio. Morboso nel suo rancore e nei suoi tentativi di vendetta, nei confronti di qualsiasi cosa fosse anche solo vagamente attinente all'adozione e a Thor. Ma non aveva mai manifestato possessività, soprattutto non con Stark.

Le dita sul bicchiere si rilassarono, così come il suo volto.

“A quanto pare sono il suo nemico preferito, umano più attraente con cui sia mai entrato in contatto, mente geniale, pizzetto perfetto, forma smagliante e via dicendo, e si è impegnato a rimettermi in sesto”.

Il suo atteggiamento, più ancora delle sue parole, le fece suonare un campanello d'allarme.

“Sai cos'è la Sindrome di Stoccolma?”.

“Quella che io non ho. Magari dovresti chiedere al nostro Dracula divino, perché ti assicuro che io ho tutte le intenzioni di prenderlo a calci fino al suo pianeta alla prima occasione”.

“Sei stato compromesso?”.

Stark abbassò un istante gli occhi sul proprio bicchiere vuoto, prima di sollevarli di nuovo su di lei, acuti e consapevoli e privi di quel leggero stordimento dovuto all'alcol che aveva mostrato poco prima.

“No. Non come lo intendi tu”.

“Che vuoi dire?”.

“Tocca a me, Romanoff. Se Fury ti ordinasse di uccidere gli Avengers, riusciresti a uccidere anche Clint?”.

Per un attimo, Natasha ebbe l'impulso di non rispondere, forse perché era una domanda che si era già posta lei stessa in diverse occasioni, da quando aveva cominciato a riconoscere di avere dei legami.

“Metterei sul piatto della bilancia Clint e i vantaggi che si otterrebbero con la sua morte”, disse infine.

Stark la fissò a lungo.

“Sono quasi convinto che tu mi abbia detto la verità, questa volta”.

“Non sono io che ho mentito in questa nostra conversazione”. Prese il bicchiere e terminò la vodka a piccoli sorsi. “Allora, sei stato compromesso o no?”.

“No. Non come Clint e di certo non sono dalla parte di Loki. Ma diciamo che ho avuto modo di sentire la sua versione dei fatti, o più precisamente di estorcergliela, e ho realizzato che se è così stronzo dipende in gran parte da ciò che gli è successo. Immagino tu sappia che non voleva conquistare la Terra, vero? E che dietro a tutta la tentata invasione c'è un alieno ancora più psicopatico di lui?”. Stark aggrottò la fronte. “Tra l'altro, come facevate a saperlo?”.

Natasha sostenne i suoi occhi senza incertezze.

“Loki ha accennato qualcosa durante lo scontro e con le conoscenze di Thor abbiamo messo assieme i pezzi”.

Lo sguardo sospettoso di Stark non scomparve del tutto, ma si attenuò.

“Giusto. Bene, quindi non sono dalla sua parte e non sono stato compromesso e non ho nessuna di quelle stronzate psicologiche che vorreste tanto appiopparmi. Ma prima che mi buttasse giù dal tetto ho pensato che non sarebbe stato male averlo dalla nostra parte, se davvero questa guerra è imminente”.

“Pensiero condivisibile”. Gli rivolse un sorriso. “Indipendentemente dal tuo tentato omicidio”.

“Certo, e poi dovrete trovare un altro miliardario disposto a ospitarvi. Altro da chiedere?”.

“Direi di no”.

Aveva bisogno di riflettere in silenzio e in solitudine per mettere assieme i pezzi di informazione, le bugie e le verità mascherate per trovare tutte le risposte di cui aveva bisogno. Bastarono le sue parole perché l'atmosfera si alleggerisse sensibilmente e l'ironia prendesse il posto dell'espressione guardinga con cui lui l'aveva fronteggiato fino a quel momento.

“Di' la verità, ti ha sorpreso che io fossi così propenso a collaborare?”.

“Sì, Stark. Sembra che tu sia meno prevedibile di quanto sperassi”.

“So come sei, Nat. Perché avrei dovuto faticare per negarti risposte che comunque saresti riuscita a cogliere standomi appresso ossessivamente nei prossimi giorni?”.

Gli sorrise.

“Perché ti diverti a rendere le cose difficili per gli altri?”.

Lui ricambiò il sorriso, versandosi di nuovo dello scotch.

“Vero. Ti è andata bene che oggi sono magnanimo”.

Sollevò il bicchiere come per fare un brindisi, e Natasha esitò a raggiungere l'ascensore.

“Tony, non dovresti bere ancora”.

“Sono Tony, adesso? E perché stai assumendo il ruolo di Pepper?”.

“Forse oggi sono magnanima anch'io”.

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Capitolo 53: Chased**

 

Stava fuggendo.

C'era un'ombra che lo inseguiva, un essere tanto terribile da strozzargli il respiro in gola e gelargli il sangue più di quanto avesse fatto il veleno del palladio che si propagava nelle sue vene. Le sue gambe si muovevano rapide come il vento, ma non era abbastanza, non lo sarebbe mai stato. L'ombra incombeva sempre più vicina, senza volto né voce. Era solo pura malvagità.

Emise un ansito strozzato, sia per la fatica che per la paura, con i polmoni che gli bruciavano, le dita che fremevano per il bisogno di stringere un'arma, per quanto già sapesse in partenza della futilità di lottare contro una simile minaccia.

Poi la sensazione di essere inseguito scomparve. C'era una luce fioca davanti a sé, assieme a una sagoma familiare.

Solo allora si rese conto di non essere Tony: le sue mani avevano dita troppo sottili e c'erano vestiti di pelle sul suo corpo e capelli troppo lunghi gli solleticavano le spalle.

Tony gli era di fronte.

“Vieni con me”, sentì dire a una voce che non era la sua, mentre la sua stessa mano si alzava in offerta.

Il Tony davanti a lui avanzò di due passi, mentre l'essere che lo aveva inseguito riprendeva ad aleggiare come muta e invisibile presenza tutto attorno a loro. Poi Tony scomparve e allora l'ombra si rivelò: aveva la sua faccia, le sue labbra contorte in un ghigno, gli occhi freddi che lo scrutavano come dovevano aver fatto con i terroristi a Gulmira.

“No”.

Il buio lo avvolse.

“ _Cosa pensi di fare, tutto da solo, quando ad attenderti c'è solo un'eternità di inenarrabile sofferenza?”._

Mille lame arroventate penetrarono nella sua carne, creando squarci slabbrati da cui sangue nero e rovente sgorgava sui suoi stessi piedi, e lui urlò e urlò mentre le tenebre lo soffocavano.

 

Riaprì gli occhi nella penombra della sua stanza, mettendosi a sedere tra lenzuola zuppe di sudore e un silenzio rotto solo dal suo respiro affannoso.

Quasi non si stupì di scorgere una sagoma familiare seduta sulla parte libera del letto, i denti bianchi che baluginavano nella penombra in un sorriso predatorio.

“Sognato qualcuno?”.

“Sei stato tu, vero?”, borbottò, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi. “Non ti bastava avermi buttato giù dal tetto, adesso vieni a molestarmi anche di notte”.

Non aveva nemmeno il desiderio di ordinare a Jarvis di chiamare gli Avengers, o le forze di mostrarsi infuriato.

Il sorriso si velò d'innocenza.

“Non capisco cosa intendi. Sono solo venuto a controllare come sta il mio prigioniero”.

“Ex prigioniero. Da quando hai cercato di uccidermi abbiamo rotto, non lo sai?”. Si rimise disteso, agitando una mano verso la sua sagoma immobile. “Jarvis, ti spiace defenestrare il fratellino di Thor? Vorrei tornare a dormire”.

Questa volta il sorriso scomparve.

“Attento a ciò che dici”.

Lui sbuffò. Aveva scelto apposta le parole che sapeva sarebbero risultate più irritanti per il dio, ammesso che il bastardo si trovasse davvero lì. Ma era stanco. Che fosse reale o solo un'illusione nata da un incubo diverso dal solito, non gli importava. L'unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era spegnere la mente e ricercare un minimo di tranquillità in un sonno privo di sogni.

“Non sei più nel tuo territorio, Rock of Ages. Ora magicati altrove, o vola via con la tua scopa, o fai quello che ti pare, ma lasciami in pace”.

Subito Loki fu su di lui.

“Ma Stark, tu non hai mai smesso di essere mio prigioniero”.

In un istante, catene gelide si serrarono attorno ai suoi polsi, sospendendolo a pochi centimetri dal pavimento e incrociandosi sul suo torace proprio in corrispondenza del Reattore, e la sua camera non c'era più, era in una grotta, adesso, l'odore di sabbia e sangue così intenso che dovette reprimere un conato. Poi fu nella cella dove Schmidt lo aveva rinchiuso, il freddo che gli si insinuava nelle ossa assieme ai ricordi di volti troppo giovani congelati nella morte, e infine si ritrovò nella camera familiare del dio, dove aveva passato le notti prima sul pavimento e poi nel suo stesso letto.

Si dimenò di scatto, incurante dell'acciaio che gli mordeva i polsi.

_No._

Non di nuovo prigioniero, non con quello psicopatico, non dopo che stava già arrancando nella vita di tutti i giorni per ritrovare un equilibrio e una parvenza di normalità.

Voleva urlare il suo rifiuto, ma una mano calò come un pugno sul suo torace, appena al di sotto delle catene incrociate e del Reattore, ancorandolo alla parete senza dargli la minima possibilità di movimento.

“Tu sei mio”, mormorò Loki, questa volta in un tono gentile che contrastava con il suo tocco.

“Scordatelo”, sibilò lui.

Provò a tiragli un calcio, ma subito le catene si serrarono anche attorno alle sue gambe, stringendo abbastanza da sfiorare il dolore e tenendogliele aperte in una posizione scomoda che lasciava adito a ben più preoccupanti pensieri.

Si sforzò di respirare a dispetto della pressione sul suo torace.

Non poteva muoversi, non poteva quasi riprendere fiato, e la rabbia nel sentirmi così inerme non bastava a tenere alla larga la paura. Poi nel suo panico crescente s'insinuò una punta di eccitazione quando la mano salì a posarsi sulla sua gola e il corpo del dio cominciò a strusciarsi contro il suo.

“Se tu non lo fossi non sarei nella tua mente, adesso”, rise Loki, prima di appropriarsi delle sue labbra.

E a Tony non rimase che soffocare le proprie proteste nella bocca rovente del dio.

 

Questa volta si svegliò davvero.

Scattò a sedere, rimanendo ansimante a guardarsi attorno in una stanza vuota, mentre ancora sentiva il fantasma di un bacio bruciargli le labbra.

“Jarvis, c'era nessuno qui, mentre dormivo?”.

Sul comodino si accese una luce, abbastanza fioca da non infastidire i suoi occhi abituati all'oscurità.

“No, signore. Sarebbe dovuto esserci?”.

Tony scosse la testa, senza trovare le energie per una vera e propria risposta.

“Fanculo”, ansimò, passandosi una mano sul volto sudato.

Perfino sotto forma di pensiero quel bastardo lo stava facendo impazzire.

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Capitolo 54: Like a stranger to the world**

 

Non sapeva davvero come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere ai giorni successivi al proprio ritorno.

Le ore si susseguivano tutte uguali, tra visite al laboratorio sempre più lunghe e notti in cui gli incubi lasciavano spazio a risvegli esausti quando ancora l'alba era lontana. Aveva cominciato a odiare il buio, ma odiava ancor di più il rosso violento dei propri sogni.

E in tutto quel tormento, il pensiero del dio non aveva smesso di torturarlo.

Da presenza rassicurante al suo fianco che lo aiutava a scacciare gli incubi, Loki era divenuto un loro protagonista, a volte come carnefice, a volte come sua stessa vittima. Lo assaliva in grotte sporche di sangue e in celle gelide dove un collare gli opprimeva il collo, lo minacciava e lo salvava e lo uccideva e lo scopava. C'erano le notti in cui gli strappava il Reattore dal petto, ghignando, e notti in cui era lui a spingerlo giù dal tetto, a ridere della sua fuga e della sua sofferenza, a condannarlo al cupo destino che incombeva su di lui senza esitazioni né pietà. Non aveva ancora deciso quale delle due alternative fosse la peggiore.

Le giornate erano appena meno insopportabili.

Grazie a Jarvis era riuscito a evitare di imbattersi nei suoi compagni di squadra per caso, ma spesso erano loro a cercarlo. Lo aveva definito affetto soffocante per scherzare con la sua solita ironia, eppure non poteva esserci definizione più adatta per ciò che lo assaliva quando notava i loro occhi preoccupati, le espressioni forzatamente allegre, la cautela con cui si aggiravano attorno a lui, tentando di recuperare una confidenza che pareva essersi dissolta con il suo ritorno.

Pepper, Bruce, Clint, Steve, perfino Thor... solo Natasha si limitava a osservarlo da lontano, con occhi che coglievano più di quanto lui avrebbe desiderato.

Avrebbe voluto cacciarli via dalla sua Torre e al tempo stesso scusarsi – _mi dispiace se sono così danneggiato, dovrete trovare qualcun altro per prendere il mio posto, le mie battute, il mio ruolo in squadra, Iron Man non esiste più._

Avrebbe voluto non vederli mai più ma saperli vivi e felici.

L'unico suo rifugio era il laboratorio.

Passava le ore alla ricerca ossessiva di un modo per bloccare la magia, rifinendo il nuovo prototipo di Reattore e migliorando l'irraggiamento della sua energia di simulazione in simulazione. Il suo unico obiettivo era creare un'arma anti-Loki, e al resto non ci pensava. Focalizzarsi sul progetto gli impediva di mettersi a contare i propri fallimenti, di pensare, di soffermarsi sui ricordi che aveva cercato invano di sopprimere e su quella sensazione di vuoto con cui talvolta si ritrovava a sollevare la testa aspettandosi un commento sarcastico del dio.

Il silenzio era assieme benvenuto e detestato.

Aveva conosciuto molti tipi di solitudine, nella sua vita. La solitudine del genio in mezzo a una folla di gente troppo stupida per capire o troppo poco interessante per essere degna della sua attenzione, la solitudine di indire una festa per il proprio compleanno avendo come unica consapevolezza a martellargli la mente che stava per morire, la piacevole solitudine delle ore trascorse in laboratorio.

A volte l'aveva bramata, altre aveva cercato di rifuggirla, ma non gli era mai capitato di odiarla e desiderarla nello stesso istante come negli ultimi giorni.

Con sua grande irritazione, tutto si riconduceva al suo vecchio carceriere.

Era difficile accettare l'assenza di Loki, il silenzio al posto di uno sbuffo irritato e la penombra di una camera vuota che risuonava solo del suo respiro affannoso, al posto delle parole ironiche del dio, del calore del suo corpo accanto al proprio e del ghigno un po' folle che aveva perso la sfumatura omicida quando si rivolgeva a lui. Senza Loki si sentiva più fragile, per quanto la sola consapevolezza lo facesse infuriare.

Aveva ripreso a bere nel tentativo di soffocare simili pensieri, ma poi si era ritrovato a fronteggiare fenomeni inaspettati: le sue scorte svanivano, o venivano spostate, o ne ritrovava solo l'ultimo sorso quando era certo che sarebbe dovuto essercene almeno mezzo litro.

La bottiglia di scotch ancora da aprire era scomparsa, per poi riapparire dentro al frigobar al posto della vodka, con appena un goccio d'alcol sul fondo. Il martini era semplicemente sparito. Aveva trovato la bottiglia vuota e a pezzi nella pattumiera, pur essendo sicuro di non averlo nemmeno assaggiato.

Il whisky aveva compiuto tutto il tragitto dal suo armadio dei liquori al comodino della sua camera al tavolino del salotto, per poi assestarsi a fianco dello schermo del televisore, e la sua quantità era diminuita a ogni spostamento.

Non si trattava di Pepper, ne era sicuro, perché lei si sarebbe limitata a svuotare le bottiglie e a fargli una paternale, e non credeva nemmeno di essere ubriaco al punto da non rendersi conto delle proprie azioni.

Per metà era convinto che fosse la propria mente a giocargli degli scherzi per alimentare l'illusione di una presenza invisibile nella sua casa, per metà sperava che Loki non avesse mai smesso di interessarsi a lui e che quelle piccole stranezze fossero la sua firma ghignante. Non aveva ancora perdonato se stesso per quest'ultima, assurda ipotesi.

Con un sospiro esausto, raggiunge il laboratorio.

Anche quella notte aveva dormito poco e senza trovare un vero e proprio riposo, ma tra un paio di abbondanti dosi di caffè e il prototipo che lo aspettava preferiva quelle ore di veglia agli incubi.

Terminò la terza tazza del suo carburante preferito, quindi si piazzò alla scrivania dove lo attendeva la nuova versione del Reattore.

“Signore, cosa ne direbbe di fare un po' di moto quest'oggi?”.

Perfino Jarvis aveva cominciato a parlargli in un modo cauto e gentile che non gli sarebbe dovuto appartenere.

“Cosa stai suggerendo, Jarv?”.

“È dal suo ritorno che non utilizza l'armatura. Non l'ha nemmeno riparata dai danni subiti dall'ultimo scontro”. La voce assunse una sfumatura di rimprovero. “Ritengo che sarebbe il caso di un controllo”.

Tony si irrigidì prima di poterselo impedire.

Il suo sguardo corse alla parete, dove il guscio vuoto di Iron Man lo fissava attraverso le fessure minacciose da cui lui stesso aveva studiato il mondo, un tempo.

_Non sono più io._

Eppure c'era una parte di sé che bramava il contatto con il metallo liscio e privo di imperfezioni, così familiare che avrebbe potuto ricrearne i contorni a occhi chiusi, la sensazione di avere un'armatura infallibile attorno a sé, di allungare la mano ed essere di nuovo invincibile, ammantarsi ancora di quella bugia d'eroe che lo aveva reso una persona migliore.

Serrò le dita a pugno prima di sentirle impiastricciate di sangue, prima che il peso del corpo inerte di una bambina lo trascinasse verso il baratro.

“Mi fido del tuo operato, so che è stata in buonissime mani, in mia assenza”.

Non appena gli effetti dell'attacco di Schmidt si erano dissipati, Jarvis doveva essere riuscito a ristabilire il contatto da remoto con la sua armatura e a richiamarla alla Torre, come da istruzioni per i momenti d'emergenza. Non aveva dubbi che avesse già effettuato le riparazioni necessarie durante le settimane in cui lui era stato prigioniero.

“Come desidera”, commentò Jarvis con una chiara nota risentita.

“Ora non prendertela”.

“Sono un'intelligenza artificiale, non mi è possibile provare emozioni umane”.

_Sì, come no._

Il silenzio che scese nel laboratorio lo avviluppò simile a un sudario, dandogli l'impulso di gettare a terra qualcosa, un cacciavite, la fiamma ossidrica, una sedia, tutto pur di non sentirsi schiacciato da quella totale assenza di rumori.

Allungò la mano verso il prototipo, ma l'inutilità dei propri sforzi gli crollò addosso all'improvviso, perché senza una fonte di magia da analizzare non avrebbe mai potuto scoprire se stesse proseguendo nella giusta direzione. La ritirò di scatto, un misto di rabbia e malessere che gli gonfiava il petto, risalendogli lungo la gola con l'aspro sapore della bile.

“C'è qualcosa che non va?”, mormorò una voce, più cauta e meno distaccata che in precedenza.

Non rispose subito a Jarvis, limitandosi a respirare a fondo.

_C'è tutto che non va, io in primis._

“Vuole che le carichi i dati dell'ultima simulazione?”.

Esitò ancora nel silenzio, sentendosi lo sguardo dell'armatura sulla schiena, bruciante e accusatorio.

_Non sono più un eroe._

Ma quella era la sua armatura, la sua creazione, una parte di sé che non era più così facile da lasciarsi alle spalle, non mentre la aveva così vicina e a portata di mano.

In fondo si trattava solo di un controllo, non avrebbe dovuto indossarla.

“Sai una cosa, Jarv? Mi hai convinto. Vediamo un po' come l'hai sistemata”.

“Agli ordini”.

E se la voce di Jarvis abbandonò il tono cauto in favore di una sfumatura allegra e sollevata, forse non fu solo una sua impressione.

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Capitolo 55: Breaking point**

 

Era tornato tutto come prima.

Tony era a casa, sano e salvo, la tregua con Fury reggeva con la minaccia di un'invasione aliena, gli Avengers stavano guarendo più o meno velocemente, come succedeva spesso dopo uno degli scontri più violenti a cui avevano occasione di prendere parte.

Era tornato tutto come prima, ma non davvero.

C'era stata una conferenza, quella mattina.

Tony aveva sorriso ai flash delle macchine fotografiche, si era messo in posa, aveva scherzato sulla propria prigionia e sui lividi che ancora gli marchiavano la pelle, le labbra segnate da ironia e cinismo che le erano scivolati sulla pelle in un tocco gelido.

“No, niente grandi cambi di rotta, questa volta. Mi limiterò a proteggere il mondo dagli alieni e a far impazzire la mia CEO, come in passato”, aveva detto, e i presenti erano scoppiati a ridere, in parte sollevati e in parte divertiti.

Subito gli si erano assiepati tutti attorno, chi per esprimere esultanza al suo ritorno, chi per chiedergli udienza, e lui aveva trovato una parola per tutti, mostrando una disponibilità di cui non aveva dato prova nemmeno in ambiti più importanti.

Alla fine si era congedato con il consueto sorriso arrogante, sicuro di sé e propenso a dar spettacolo come suo solito.

Ma quello non era Tony.

Era entrato in macchina dopo averle tributato un saluto a mezza voce, i segni della stanchezza che trapelavano anche attraverso gli occhiali da sole, e appena arrivato alla Torre si era rifugiato in laboratorio senza aspettarla.

Lei aveva atteso invano di vederlo uscire nelle ore successive. Si era occupata del proprio lavoro per quella giornata, la mente distante dai documenti che leggeva, fino a quando non aveva più potuto fare finta di nulla.

Lo affrontò a metà pomeriggio, scendendo in laboratorio senza nemmeno la cartellina, ammantata solo della sua determinazione e di una disperazione crescente.

“Stai per morire?”.

Tony si volse a guardarla con la fronte aggrottata.

“Cosa?”.

Lei si appellò a tutto il proprio coraggio per impedire alla voce di tremare e mostrarsi invece noncurante.

“Ti ho chiesto se stai per morire”.

“Tutti stiamo morendo poco alla volta”, fu la replica, accompagnata da uno scuotimento indolente delle spalle. “Perché me lo chiedi?”.

“Perché sei chiuso in te stesso e nel laboratorio e non mi parli, esattamente come quella volta”.

“Non credi di essere un po' troppo apprensiva?”.

Forse, solo con lui, con l'uomo che aveva amato e che amava ancora, seppur in modo diverso, e che aveva visto varcare un portale con un missile nucleare sulle spalle e di cui aveva atteso il ritorno per aiutarlo a rimettere assieme i pezzi in ben due occasioni. Solo che Tony non glielo voleva permettere.

Scosse la testa.

“Non dormi, mangi poco, lavori e basta. Quand'è l'ultima volta che hai parlato con me o con qualcuno dei tuoi compagni senza che fossimo stati noi a cercarti? O l'ultimo pasto che hai consumato in compagnia? O l'ultima notte di sonno senza incubi?”.

Tony si bloccò, guardandola con una sorpresa che non nascondeva un'aria colpevole, prima che la rabbia gli indurisse l'espressione.

“Jarvis”, chiamò, in tono di chiaro rimprovero.

“No, non prendertela con lui. Ho tirato a indovinare, e a quanto pare avevo ragione”.

Lo vide serrare le labbra in una smorfia senza che ne uscisse una risposta.

“Perché non mi parli?”, chiese, _urlò_ quasi, in un silenzio che diveniva di attimo in attimo più pesante e ostile.

Per un solo istante, nell'espressione di Tony intravide un tremito.

“Non c'è nulla di cui debba parlare. Sto bene, Pep”. Il sorriso che le rivolse era così incerto che qualcosa nel suo petto si contrasse e minacciò di infrangersi. “Davvero. Voglio solo essere attrezzato per quando rispediremo Rock of Ages sul suo pianeta a suon di calci in culo”.

Aveva parlato con la solita voce ironica, ma c'era una crepa nella noncuranza con cui cercava di nascondersi al mondo e a lei, e Pepper ci si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze.

“Puoi fidarti di me. Non so quello che è successo e non pretendo che tu me ne parli, ma voglio aiutarti”. Deglutì a fatica. “Non tenermi lontano”.

“Non ti sto tenendo lontano, Pep. Ho solo un progetto importante da portare avanti”. Un'esitazione, ma subito dopo i suoi lineamenti si indurirono. La crepa si saldò, scomparendo nella maschera di sconosciuto che Tony le rivolse. “Adesso ti dispiace? Ho del lavoro da sbrigare”.

“Tony... per favore”.

Sentiva gli occhi umidi, un nodo alla gola che le impediva di respirare. Aveva atteso in preda alla preoccupazione e alla paura per settimane, per più di un mese, confidando nella sua forza, sperando nel suo ritorno. E adesso lui era tornato ed era come se fosse ancora lontano. Come se lo avesse perso davvero.

Ci fu un sospiro.

“Dovresti essere tu a riposare, invece di preoccuparti per me”. Tony sollevò il braccio, sfiorandole la guancia con due dita. “Hai l'aria sciupata”.

Ritrasse la mano e le diede le spalle prima che lei potesse reagire al suo tocco, in un congedo tanto evidente da enfatizzare l'amarezza che le contaminava la bocca.

Con un senso di sconfitta a opprimerle il petto, Pepper raggiunse l'ascensore e lo lasciò solo.

 

 

 

Bruce stava per tornare in camera dopo essersi concesso un tè serale quando la vide. Una sagoma familiare nella penombra, appoggiata al muro del salotto come se non avesse la forza di reggersi in piedi. Era tanto immobile che si chiese da quanto tempo si trovasse in quella posizione.

“Pepper, va tutto bene?”.

Occhi stanchi si sollevarono a fissarlo. Erano lucidi, e lui ebbe la sensazione che stessero faticando a trattenere le lacrime.

“Sì”. Gli occhi scomparvero un istante dietro alle palpebre, prima di tornare a fissarlo. “No. Non so più cosa fare”.

“Per Tony?”.

Non aveva davvero bisogno di chiederglielo, se n'erano accorti tutti. Perfino Steve e Thor, malgrado avessero avuto le loro ferite di cui occuparsi e non possedessero il carattere indagatore di Clint o Natasha, o la sua stessa affinità con lui, avevano colto il cambiamento di chi era sempre stato l'anima più rumorosa ed esuberante della squadra.

Aveva cercato di rimanergli a fianco, offrendogli compagnia e un aiuto in laboratorio come in passato, ma non gli erano serviti molti tentativi per rendersi conto che Tony preferiva rimanere solo. Aveva tolto il disturbo senza chiedere spiegazioni né provare a imporre la propria presenza, ricordando bene quanto la solitudine a volte potesse servire, ma con il prolungarsi del suo isolamento la preoccupazione era cresciuta. A quanto pareva, non solo la sua.

Dopo un breve sospiro con cui pareva ricercare le proprie forze, Pepper annuì.

“Non vuole parlarmi. Sono scesa in laboratorio per avere un chiarimento, perché non può continuare così... ma lui non mi parla”. Le labbra cominciarono a tremarle, lo stesso tremolio che si intravedeva nei suoi occhi. “È come quando stava morendo per il palladio. E non mi parla”.

Si racchiuse in se stessa, alla ricerca di un controllo che era evidente quanto le stesse scivolando tra le dita, prima di scoppiare in lacrime.

Bruce la guardò impietrito per un istante. Pepper era sempre stata incrollabile, più forte di lui, di Tony, forse di tutti loro. E adesso stava piangendo come una bambina, il volto affondato nelle proprie mani e le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi, dimostrando un dolore che lo colpiva dritto al petto con un'intensità tagliente.

Non ragionò davvero quando allungò una mano verso di lei, seguì solo l'istinto.

La trasse a sé per poi abbracciarla, un movimento incerto e imbarazzato con cui cercava di darle conforto, ma subito Pepper si aggrappò alla sua maglietta come se fosse il suo unico appiglio per continuare a respirare, tremando contro il suo petto, così fragile e minuta che gli sembrava di essersi trasformato nel suo alter ego senza rendersene conto, pur sapendo di non aver la minima sfumatura di verde sulla sua pelle.

“Sai com'è fatto Tony”, tentò, mescolando verità e menzogne che sperava potessero darle qualche sollievo. “Il laboratorio è il luogo in cui si sente al sicuro e dove si rintana per leccarsi le ferite. Ha bisogno di tempo per rimettersi in piedi”.

Lei annuì, il viso affondato nel suo collo.

“È che... non lo sopporto”, riuscì a dire, prima che la voce le si spezzasse in un altro singhiozzo.

“Lo so”.

Vedere Tony ridotto l'ombra di se stesso risultava doloroso anche per lui, non osava immaginare cosa fosse per Pepper.

La tenne contro di sé senza più dire nulla, rifuggendo vuote parole che non sarebbero servite. Poco a poco sentì che si calmava, lasciandogli la camicia inzuppata di lacrime e un nodo alla gola che era assieme imbarazzo e amarezza.

Pepper sollevò il volto proprio quando lui aveva appena accennato il gesto di accarezzarle i capelli. Si fermò con il braccio sollevato a mezz'aria, sempre più imbarazzato, ma dopo un attimo in cui degli occhi colmi di lacrime si posarono sui suoi, si ritrovò con una bocca premuta sulla sua.

Permise alla sorpresa di farlo esitare, di assaporare quel contatto dimenticandosi dei sensi di colpa. Le labbra di Pepper erano morbide e contenevano la traccia salata del suo pianto, ed era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva baciato una donna che quasi perse la lotta con la propria coscienza.

Si staccò all'improvviso, con il cuore che gli martellava il petto, ritrovandosi specchiato in occhi che dovevano mostrare il suo stesso imbarazzo.

“Scusa”, dissero assieme, prima di abbassare lo sguardo.

“No, sono stata io”.

“È colpa mia”.

“Non avrei dovuto”.

“Non intendevo rifiutarti”.

“Non so cosa mi abbia preso”.

“È che c'è Tony”.

“Esatto, è stato un gesto sconsiderato”.

“Davvero, Pepper, non importa”.

“Ecco, fai finta che non abbia fatto nulla”.

Ci fu silenzio, troppo intenso finché erano così vicini. Avrebbe dovuto augurarle la buonanotte e rifugiarsi in camera, e dimenticare il bacio così come il suo sapore ancora presente sulle labbra, ma non poteva lasciarla da sola, ad affrontare il pensiero di Tony e ora anche ciò che era successo tra loro.

“Vuoi un tè?”, chiese, la voce più brusca di quanto avrebbe desiderato.

Pepper esitò.

“Io... sì, grazie”.

Si spostarono in cucina, dove lui trovò conforto nei preparativi del tè per evitare di guardarla e occupare le mani, gli occhi, la mente, in quei piccoli gesti capaci di distrarlo dal pensiero di cui non voleva intravedere nemmeno i contorni.

Nessuno di loro disse una parola fino a quando due tazze fumanti furono posate sul tavolo.

“Grazie”, mormorò Pepper, prendendo la sua.

“Di nulla”.

Ancora silenzio, mentre il bacio pesava su di loro come una minaccia di gran lunga più concreta di quella del nemico alieno.

Si era trattato di uno stupido momento di debolezza, un errore che sarebbe stato insensato considerare per più di un istante, un qualcosa da ricordare unicamente per poi riderne. Solo che per lui non era stato davvero così.

Lo aveva capito quando si era risvegliato con gli occhi preoccupati di Pepper sul proprio volto, in mezzo a una stanza devastata, il petto diviso tra l'orrore del solo pensiero di aver potuto farle del male e il sollievo di vederla illesa.

Quel calore al petto nello scorgere il suo sorriso, una sensazione che non aveva più provato dai tempi di Betty e si era sommata alla sicurezza e alla stabilità che aveva sempre ritrovato in Pepper, dapprima come semplice conoscente e poi come amica.

Non avrebbe mai agito in seguito a quella realizzazione, ma quel bacio aveva reso tutto più concreto.

“Penso che partirò per qualche giorno”, disse all'improvviso.

Per un attimo si ritrovò a fissare un'espressione ferita, forse anche spaventata.

“Tornerai?”.

“Certo. Tony mi ha fatto capire che il laboratorio è troppo piccolo per entrambi e penso che mi farebbe bene tornare in India a meditare, dopo... dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti. Una settimana, non di più”. Tentò un sorriso. “Così potrete organizzare una riunione con Fury senza rischi”.

Pepper evitò il suo sguardo.

“Capisco. Sì, immagino sia una buona idea”.

“Tu ce la farai?”.

Lei accennò un sorriso, la debolezza rimpiazzata da semplice stanchezza, e fu di nuovo l'incrollabile CEO delle Stark Industries.

“Non preoccuparti. Avevo solo bisogno di un momento di sfogo”. Posò una mano sul suo braccio, esitante. “Grazie”.

Bruce dovette reprimere assieme l'impulso di ritrarsi e quello di poggiare la mano sulla sua.

“Non ringraziarmi”.

_Sto fuggendo, perché non so fare altro che fuggire._

“Tony è forte. Di quello puoi essere sicura”. Ma non le disse che a volte i demoni dentro di sé lo erano di più, che potevano divorare l'animo più resistente e determinato, e disegnare la disperazione e il desiderio di morire nello sguardo di un uomo che alla morte era già sfuggito più volte. “Chiamami, per qualunque cosa”, le disse d'impulso, mentre si alzavano.

Pepper prese le tazze per lavarle, cacciando con gentilezza i suoi tentativi di aiutarla.

“Lo farò”, rispose, finendo di sistemare senza voltarsi.

E sapevano entrambi che era una bugia.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Capitolo 56: Lockdown**

 

Era successo tutto in modo fin troppo rapido.

Steve lo aveva chiamato mentre lui era rintanato nel laboratorio a lavorare sul suo prototipo.

“Tony, abbiamo un'emergenza”. Dall'altro capo del telefono c'era stata un'esitazione. “Alcuni tra i restanti membri dell'Hydra hanno fatto irruzione in un'armeria. Te la senti di venire?”.

“Se me la sento? Riservate un posto anche per me, sto arrivando”.

E adesso era fermo a fissare la sua armatura, senza riuscire a decidersi.

L'aveva già toccata, ripresa in mano, controllata in ogni minimo dettaglio per assicurarsi che fosse perfetta, accarezzandola con quella familiarità con cui si ritrovava un oggetto prezioso creduto perduto. Ma non l'aveva indossata, non ci aveva nemmeno provato, lasciando quel pensiero tentatore un guizzo di paura e anticipazione assieme che aveva relegato in un angolo della propria mente, quando aveva permesso a Jarvis di ricomporla.

Esitò ancora, sentendosi come se davanti alla sua difesa e invenzione più grande stesse fronteggiando un nemico.

Respirò a fondo una, due volte.

Avevano bisogno di lui. Natasha non aveva ancora recuperato del tutto l'uso del braccio, Steve risentiva ancora in parte delle ferite e Thor e Bruce non c'erano.

Un altro respiro con cui cercava di rilassare i muscoli contratti delle spalle e le dita chiuse a pugno.

Lui non era così debole.

“Jarvis”, disse infine, posizionandosi con le braccia aperte, il torace compresso in una morsa e la paura che gli divorava lo stomaco, facendogli tremare le mani.

L'armatura si saldò sul suo corpo senza che lui respirasse. Mosse le dita all'interno del guanto una a una, attivò i propulsori alla minima potenza, solo per vederne il bagliore, fece i primi passi, con una cautela che non aveva dimostrato neppure la prima volta in cui l'aveva indossata.

Dovevano essere passati interi minuti quando infine si decise a spiccare il balzo.

Uscì dal proprio laboratorio accelerando sempre più, e poi in un istante di pura adrenalina la sua paura era scomparsa, stava volando di nuovo, sempre più in alto, con la stessa euforia del primo giorno.

Aveva indossato la sua seconda pelle dopo un tempo infinito e adesso la trovava perfetta, _era tutto perfetto._

Raggiunse il punto d'incontro con gli altri in pochi minuti.

“Vi mancavo?”.

“Cominciavamo a pensare che non saresti più arrivato”, commentò Natasha.

“Donna di poca fede”. I suoi occhi corsero d'istinto al braccio che lei teneva indolentemente lungo il fianco, ma nulla nei suoi movimenti e nella sua posa faceva supporre che fosse ancora ferito. “Allora, di cosa si tratta?”.

Naturalmente fu Steve a farsi avanti.

“Sono quindici, forse venti, ma ben attrezzati. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ci chiede di limitare il più possibile i danni”.

Tony ebbe l'istantaneo impulso di radere al suolo l'intero edificio.

“Ma davvero?”.

“Davvero, è una cosa seria”, s'intromise Clint.

Gli occhi che gli scivolarono addosso con malcelata preoccupazione risultarono tanto fastidiosi da fargli comparire una smorfia da dentro l'elmetto.

“Rilassati, Robin Hood. Ne abbiamo già uno, di primo della classe”.

Schizzò in aria senza dare a nessuno il tempo di una replica.

Raggiunse l'armeria seguito a breve distanza dal Quinjet. Subito si occupò delle guardie sul tetto senza concedere loro la possibilità di dare l'allarme, quindi utilizzò il laser per creare una via d'accesso.

“Fai attenzione”.

“Con chi credi di parlare, Capsicle?” chiese, mentre si calava nel buco dopo aver lanciato un fumogeno.

Atterrò in perfetta posa da supereroe, sentendo Clint e Steve raggiungerlo poco dopo, Natasha che si attardava dietro di loro come riserva, e poi si ritrovò nell'incubo.

“Attenti, hanno degli ostaggi”.

Non sentì davvero la voce di Clint risuonare nell'auricolare, sapeva solo che aveva già vissuto quella scena. Davanti a lui c'era una dozzina di terroristi che teneva inginocchiate sei persone con la minaccia dei fucili premuti contro la nuca.

Civili o militari, e non bambini, ma non importava, perché in qualche modo _sapeva_ che i bambini sarebbero arrivati, lo avrebbero guardato con speranza e poi con paura, e infine avrebbero urlato mentre lui li uccideva.

“Tony, tu occupati di quelli con le armi sugli ostaggi”.

Rimase immobile mentre il fumo si dissipava dal buco sul soffitto, incapace di reagire. E da qualche parte c'era Schmidt che rideva, in mano una pistola, al suolo il cadavere di una bambina.

“Tony!”.

Le sue mani tremavano e c'era sangue sulle sue dita, una bambina con un buco in testa, occhi traditi spalancati sul nulla che portavano impressi la sua colpa.

Boccheggiò alla ricerca di ossigeno. Non aveva abbastanza aria nei polmoni. Il casco si doveva essere danneggiato, perché non riusciva più a respirare, e il sangue continuava a coprirgli le mani, viscido e caldo, terribilmente consistente, perfino attraverso i guanti della sua armatura.

“Steve, lascia stare, me ne occupo io. Clint, ti lascio quelli a destra”.

“Ricevuto”.

E c'era qualcuno che stava parlando nella trasmittente, qualcuno che lo chiamava, voci che si sovrapponevano, di uomo, di donna, di bambini.

“Tony”.

“Tony”.

“Tony!”.

“ _Perché non mi hai salvato?”._

E con un balzo si ritrovò in aria, volando verso il sole, sempre più su, una salita vertiginosa che gli fece superare i mille, poi i duemila, i tremila, i quattromila...

“Signore, se continua così usciremo dalla troposfera”.

Cercava di respirare, ma non aveva ossigeno, sapeva solo che doveva scappare via, lontano da quelle voci e dalla sua stessa mente.

Attorno a lui erano scomparsi tutti i riferimenti, c'erano solo i dati sul suo visore e il gelo aveva cominciato a penetrare anche attraverso l'armatura.

“Signore, per la sua incolumità, ho bisogno che si fermi adesso”.

La nota preoccupata di quella voce familiare lo bloccò all'improvviso. Si ritrovò immobile, a cercare di riprendere le funzioni sui propri polmoni, circondato dal nulla e dalla gabbia così rassicurante e temuta al tempo stesso della sua armatura.

Abbassò la potenza dei propulsori, perdendo lentamente di quota, mentre il sudore gli infradiciava la schiena e i capelli, scivolando sulla fronte fino a infastidirgli uno sguardo che non riusciva davvero a mettere a fuoco quella realtà.

“Jarvis, torniamo a casa”, esalò, la voce che gli uscì strozzata e appena comprensibile.

“Certo, signore”.

 

 

 

Gli altri Avengers lo trovarono quasi un'ora più tardi nella sala comune, mentre stava sorseggiando il suo quarto drink con gli occhi puntati sulla finestra. Si volse solo nel sentire le porte dell'ascensore che si aprivano e subito si ritrovò a fronteggiare la rabbia del loro intrepido leader senza macchia né paura.

“Che accidenti ti è preso?!”.

“Vuoi un drink, Capsicle? Ti vedo un po' agitato”.

Steve lo raggiunse con i pugni contratti, la furia sul suo volto visibile anche attraverso la maschera.

“Ci sarebbe servito il tuo aiuto!”, urlò, tanto vicino a lui da sfiorarlo, guardandolo dall'alto in basso in una posizione che enfatizzava la sua maggiore altezza. “Invece di scappare e rifugiarti qui a bere, avresti potut-”.

Tony lo colpì prima ancora di realizzare di essersi mosso, un pugno in piena bocca, non sapeva nemmeno lui se per farlo tacere o semplicemente per attaccarlo nella parte più vulnerabile e immediata.

“Tu non sai niente”, ringhiò, tirando indietro il braccio per un secondo colpo.

Non riuscì a metterlo a segno solo perché una morsa comparsa dietro di lui lo aveva bloccato all'ultimo istante, ma le sue dita fremevano, il suo corpo era teso, pronto a uno scontro che agognava con ogni fibra del suo essere, le mani chiuse a pugno tremavano. Cercò di liberarsi, ottenendo solo uno strattone che lo voltò di novanta gradi e il rafforzarsi della presa, mentre la rabbia gli occludeva la gola, rovente e soffocante, e lui non poteva distogliere gli occhi da quelli della leggenda d'America.

“Sempre pronto a dire ciò che è giusto fare, sempre pronto a giudicare, sempre pronto a ergerti come perfetto modello da seguire, quando in realtà non sai niente”.

Rimase a fissarlo ansimante, mentre Clint lo tratteneva e lo sguardo di Natasha gli bruciava la nuca. Steve aveva gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa, ma, a parte essersi portato la mano a toccare il rivolo di sangue che gli stava scendendo sul mento, non aveva compiuto alcun movimento, e lui avrebbe solo voluto urlare per non essere stato capace di ferirlo di più, di cacciarlo via dalla torre e dalla sua vista. Si liberò della presa di Clint con uno strattone, arretrando verso l'ascensore.

“Jarvis, modalità lockdown. Non voglio nessuno sul mio piano”.

“Ricevuto”.

“Tony!”, lo richiamò Steve, correndo verso di lui, ma le porte si chiusero subito prima del suo arrivo.

“Mi dispiace, Capitano Rogers, non sono autorizzato a lasciarla passare”.

E poi, per fortuna, ci fu solo il silenzio.

Dopo una manciata di secondi, l'ascensore si aprì sul suo piano, in una solitudine che lo avvolse come uno scudo, permettendogli di respirare e sopire l'incendio nel suo petto.

Non gli importava dello sguardo troppo intenso di Natasha, di ciò che avrebbe dedotto dal suo comportamento, non gli importava di aver colpito e odiato quello che un tempo forse era stato un amico, né di Clint.

Non gli importava di nulla. Le sue mani stavano tremando e doveva solo trovare il modo di fermarle, e tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Frugò nel frigobar fino a trovare una bottiglia ancora sigillata, poi si mise sul divano e la aprì senza nemmeno leggerne l'etichetta.

Il resto della giornata lo trascorse bevendo scotch davanti a una televisione accesa che nemmeno guardava, bruciandosi la gola un bicchiere dopo l'altro, fino a quando davanti ai suoi occhi ci furono solo macchie confuse e la sua mente smise di pensare.

Quando tornò a crogiolarsi nell'incoscienza, sognò di dita lunghe e sottili, occhi verdi che brillavano di malizia e quella minaccia capace di aumentare la sua eccitazione, e di un corpo snello ma letale che si muoveva predatorio sopra il proprio.

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Capitolo 57: What breaks a man**

 

Era successo in modo estremamente naturale. Passato il caos della fuga dall'ospedale e del salvataggio di Tony, la tregua tra la Stark Tower e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva fatto ricadere le dinamiche tra Fury e gli Avengers nella solita routine. O quasi nella solita routine, considerando come Clint si fosse avvicinato a Pepper senza mascherare l'ostilità nei confronti dei suoi datori di lavoro, o Bruce, che adesso era lontano e si era ritratto in se stesso.

Per quel che riguardava la gerarchia e i rispettivi compiti, tuttavia, era tornato tutto come all'inizio: avevano ripreso a collaborare, sia per i preparativi per la guerra imminente, sia per i pericoli minori di qualche terrorista o aspirante super criminale che richiedeva l'intervento degli Avengers.

Fino a quel momento, c'erano stati ben tre episodi, come se lo scontro con Loki avesse dato il via a una gara su chi sarebbe riuscito a piegarli. Ma erano state minacce minime, gestite senza problemi da Thor e Clint, così in quegli ultimi giorni lei e Steve avevano potuto riposare e riprendere le forze.

E durante tutto quel tempo, a dispetto della chiara ostilità di Pepper e dei controlli che Jarvis stava di sicuro attuando, le comunicazioni con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. erano state serrate come prima dei loro contrasti.

Ci voleva un controllo, su quello Fury aveva ragione. Controllo sugli Avengers, controllo sullo S.H.I.E.L.D.. E con Clint che ancora doveva ritrovare la fiducia nei confronti di un'organizzazione da cui si era sentito tradito, il compito era ricaduto su di lei.

Si permise un leggero sospiro mentre prendeva il cellulare, accingendosi a riportare gli ultimi sviluppi.

La scoperta di come Coulson avesse finto la propria morte l'aveva colta di sorpresa, come nel caso di Clint, ma per lei era stato diverso. Il lato più umano che aveva sviluppato negli ultimi anni aveva provato un sottofondo di delusione e amarezza per l'assenza di fiducia che le avevano mostrato, ma malgrado simili emozioni non aveva messo in dubbio neppure una volta la decisione di Fury. Erano spie, ingannarsi l'un l'altro faceva parte del gioco e portare rancore per questo sarebbe stata solo una dimostrazione d'umanità fuori luogo per chi doveva curarsi unicamente dello scopo finale.

“Romanoff”, disse una voce familiare dall'altro capo del telefono.

“Direttore. Immagino sia stato già informato di quello che è successo”.

“Solo per sommi capi”. Ci fu una pausa, unico indizio della sua preoccupazione. “Stark ha perso la testa, dunque? PTSD o qualcosa di più grave?”.

“La prima. Fino al contatto col nemico, era perfettamente in controllo della situazione”.

Ancora una pausa.

“Questo cambia qualcosa della tua analisi su di lui?”.

Natasha esitò.

“Sono sempre del parere che non sia stato torturato mentre era prigioniero di Loki. Ma per quel che riguarda Schmidt, dev'essere successo qualcosa con dei civili. Non riesce a gestire situazioni con ostaggi”.

“I cadaveri che abbiamo trovato?”, chiese Fury, seguendo i suoi stessi pensieri.

“Non devono essere state vittime collaterali antecedenti all'arrivo di Stark come avevamo creduto”.

Questa volta ci fu un'imprecazione.

“Quindi abbiamo recuperato intero il più grande costruttore di armi del mondo, giusto in tempo per la guerra con un folle despota alieno, solo per ritrovarcelo in queste condizioni?”.

Natasha permise all'amarezza di concretizzarsi in una smorfia. Era da sola, nessuno l'avrebbe vista, e poteva concedersi quella piccola dimostrazione d'umanità. Persone come lei, come Clint, erano addestrate a fronteggiare gli esiti peggiori delle missioni, ma conosceva abbastanza Stark da sapere quanto il fallimento, che fosse per causa sua o per cause esterne, lo avrebbe colpito.

Un'operazione con degli ostaggi finita male lo avrebbe annichilito, e adesso ricordava in modo fin troppo nitido come ci fossero stati dei bambini tra i corpi insanguinati che avevano trovato sul luogo dello scontro.

“Non sarà un problema per la questione Thanos”, disse dopo qualche istante. “Lo riterrei abbastanza stabile da tornare operativo almeno come supporto”.

“Sempre che non ci siano ostaggi di mezzo”. Fury sospirò. “No, per il momento preferisco che resti a riposo”.

“Non gli piacerà”.

“Non deve piacergli, ma ho bisogno che si riprenda. Abbiamo bisogno di lui più di chiunque altro, in questa guerra. E uno Stark instabile, incapace di controllarsi e preda di scoppi di rabbia immotivati, ci serve meno di uno Stark morto”.

Fury aveva ragione, forse più di quanto si rendesse conto. Stark non era necessario solo per approntare le loro difese e per il suo peso economico e politico, ma anche per la squadra. Se Capitan America era l'emblema della giustizia incrollabile e carismatica da cui prendevano gli ordini, Iron Man era il fastidioso collante che con le sue idee geniali dell'ultimo minuto e l'incessante chiacchiericcio rendeva gli Avengers ciò che erano stati nell'ultimo anno.

Con la sua assenza si era notato ancora di più quanto fosse indispensabile e, adesso che lui passava le giornate a evitarli, la squadra aveva cominciato a vacillare e a sfaldarsi.

“Ricevuto”, mormorò.

“E cosa mi dici di Loki? Hai approfondito i tuoi sospetti?”.

“Stark è ancora ossessionato da lui. Le ore in laboratorio le trascorre lavorando su un'arma per renderlo inerme, ma al tempo stesso ha manifestato un'inaspettata empatia nei suoi confronti”.

“Sindrome di Stoccolma?”.

Nella sua mente si ripeté la conversazione avvenuta tra alcol e reciproca diffidenza, il modo in cui era affiorato il discorso del dio, le parole utilizzate e ancor di più l'espressione dietro alla maschera ironica.

“Più consapevole”.

“Pensi che Loki lo abbia manipolato?”.

“È di Loki che stiamo parlando. La domanda piuttosto è quanto Stark si sia lasciato manipolare da lui”.

 

 

 

“Tony ha fatto _cosa_? No, hai fatto benissimo a chiamarmi. Grazie, Clint”.

Pepper ripose il cellulare nella borsetta e si avviò verso la Torre.

In pochi minuti era già dentro l'ascensore, dopo aver digitato il codice d'emergenza per entrare nei piani dell'edificio protetti dal protocollo di lockdown.

Tony la accolse con una bottiglia mezza vuota in mano e l'odore inconfondibile di alcol che la riportò all'istante a mesi prima, quando lo trovava ubriaco a causa di qualche incubo o di una giornata storta. Le stava mostrando perfino il suo falso sorriso, avanzando verso di lei con passo incerto.

“Ehilà, Pep. Dovevo immaginare che saresti arrivata a prenderti cura di me. In fondo è quello che sai fare meglio, no? Hai fatto grande esperienza come crocerossina quando stavamo assieme. Sei qui in memoria dei vecchi tempi?”. Ondeggiò verso il pavimento, poi la fissò come per cercare di metterla a fuoco. “Non sono sicuro di poterti concedere una scopata, però. Temo di non essere abbastanza in forma per questo”.

“Smettila, Tony!”, scattò lei, senza davvero volerlo.

Era ubriaco, avrebbe dovuto ignorare le sue parole, ma aveva le dita che fremevano per il bisogno di impattare con la sua guancia, per sfogare la rabbia e la preoccupazione di quegli ultimi giorni e nascondere quanto il suo atteggiamento la stesse ferendo anche adesso.

Tony tornò a sorridere, guardandola come se fosse un nemico.

“E perché dovrei? È così divertente”.

“Non lo è affatto, invece! Perché ti fai questo? Perché non puoi comportarti come una persona matura e affrontare i problemi, invece di limitarti a bere e a prendere tutto come se fosse un gioco?”.

Il sorriso beffardo con cui la stava guardando tremolò, poi si dissolse, e Pepper avrebbe voluto urlare, perché al suo posto era comparsa una tale disperazione che le imprigionò i polmoni in una morsa gelida.

“Perché è l'unico modo in cui riesco ad andare avanti”.

Si sforzò di deglutire, posando le mani sulle sue spalle.

“Non lo è. Io posso aiutarti. Parlami, Tony. Ti prego”.

Lui scosse la testa.

“Ho sbagliato”.

“Tony”.

“Ho sbagliato”, ripeté, fissandola con occhi lucidi. “Prima con Obie, e ora anche come Iron Man”.

“No. Ciò che è successo con Obadiah non è stata colpa tua”.

Tony si scostò con uno strattone.

“Tutto ciò che faccio uccide la gente. Sarò sempre il Mercante di Morte, ho cercato di cambiare, ho davvero cercato, ma poi...” Non riuscì a finire la frase che si piegò su se stesso, vomitando un misto di alcol e bile sul tappeto. Anche allora continuò a parlare, parole spezzate e crudeli con cui ribadiva la propria colpa, e Pepper non poté fare altro che rimanergli vicino, cercando di cancellare il suono disperato della sua voce con la propria.

 

Mezzora più tardi Tony dormiva.

Pepper si assicurò che non rischiasse di soffocare nel sonno e che fosse semplicemente incosciente e non in coma etilico, quindi si sedette sulla poltrona vicina, sul viso un'espressione risoluta.

“Jarvis, mostrami la registrazione dello scontro con Red Skull. Tutta la registrazione”.

Ci fu un'esitazione, cosa che le diede la certezza di aver avuto l'idea giusta.

“Non so se sia il caso, Miss Potts”.

“Per favore”. Le tremò la voce, anche se gli occhi rimasero asciutti. “Devo sapere”.

Non ebbe risposta per quasi un minuto, ma poi lo schermo si accese e davanti a lei si stagliarono Schmidt, degli agenti dell'Hydra e dei bambini.

Trattenne il respiro aspettando che il video cominciasse, mentre il silenzio che la circondava diveniva tanto palpabile da lasciar udire il leggero russare del corpo poco distante. Poi vide Iron Man sparare e le parve di non essere in grado di respirare più.

Nel soggiorno del piano dove un tempo aveva abitato anche lei, con Tony addormentato sul divano e uno schermo che mostrava scene di morte davanti agli occhi, Pepper pianse.

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Capitolo 58: Picking up the pieces**

 

Erano passati due giorni.

Due giorni da quando aveva preso a pugni la leggenda d'America, due giorni da quando il ricordo dei bambini morti gli aveva fatto tremare le mani e il gusto dello scotch era stata l'unica percezione a cui si era rivolta la sua mente per soffocare il senso di colpa di quelle immagini.

Aveva parlato con Pepper una trentina di ore prima, quando era stato tanto ubriaco che Jarvis aveva minacciato di lasciar passare Capsicle se non avesse accettato qualcuno sul suo piano – ricatto subdolo, il suo, ma aveva funzionato, e così si era rassegnato a ricevere la visita di una delle persone che temesse di più al mondo, in quelle condizioni.

Ricordava poco di quei momenti. Solo Pepper che lo abbracciava e gli regalava qualche parola di conforto di cui aveva colto il tono rassicurante più che il significato, il suo calore, una percezione carica di nostalgia e rimpianti e non spaventosa come aveva temuto, il suo profumo e la mano che gli aveva tenuto la fronte mentre vomitava, scusandosi con lei e con il mondo.

Si era svegliato la mattina con un orribile sapore in bocca e il profumo di uova e pane tostato nell'aria. Rialzarsi in piedi era stato un compito più difficile di quanto si aspettasse, soprattutto a causa del soggiorno che pareva intenzionato a girargli attorno come una giostra, senza attenuare in minima parte il sordo pulsare alle tempie. Gli ci erano voluti tre tentativi per imboccare la porta verso la cucina, da dove i suoi occhi offuscati avevano messo a fuoco la sorprendente immagine di Pepper con un grembiule attorno ai fianchi impegnata a sorvegliare un paio di padelle sul fuoco.

Aveva emesso un suono incomprensibile che voleva essere un saluto, o forse un'esclamazione di sorpresa, e lei si era voltata per squadrarlo da capo a piedi.

“Adesso ti fai una doccia, ti cambi e cerchi di tornare umano, mentre finisco di preparare la colazione. E giuro che se osi bere qualcosa di diverso dall'acqua ti rinchiudo in una di quelle comunità dove non ti lasciano tenere nemmeno il cellulare”.

L'aveva fissata aggrottando la fronte, perché un simile attacco era scorretto, soprattutto quando gli costava già fin troppa fatica rimanere in piedi.

“Non puoi farlo”.

Pepper aveva brandito una padella piena di uova come se fosse un'arma.

“Ho già chiesto a Jarvis di vagliare i posti migliori e più remoti, e Bruce si è offerto di portartici di peso se proverai ad avvicinarti ancora a una bottiglia”.

“Questo è un vile complotto”, aveva borbottato lui, ma poi si era diretto in doccia e aveva fatto ciò che gli era stato ordinato.

Dopo essersi dato una lavata e aver preso un paio di antidolorifici, si era sentito meglio e mezzora più tardi si era convinto che non sarebbe morto entro breve, così era tornato in cucina, sentendo la nausea scomparire poco a poco e lasciare spazio a un consistente appetito.

Aveva mangiato a piccoli bocconi, ma ripulendo un piatto intero di uova e salsicce e bevendo due tazze di caffè, e quando la caffeina aveva cominciato a fare effetto, scacciando gli ultimi strascichi della sbronza, si era sentito rinato.

Solo in quel momento si era reso conto che Pepper era rimasta in silenzio per tutta la durata della colazione, lo sguardo fisso su di lui con un misto di preoccupazione e affetto.

“Ti perdono solo perché mi hai preparato la colazione”, aveva mormorato, indeciso su quanto grave dovesse risultare l'offesa di vietargli l'alcol.

Stranamente, a parte uno sbuffo non davvero esasperato, non aveva ricevuto risposta. Pepper si era limitata a sparecchiare, prima di sedersi di fronte a lui.

“Sai che non è stata colpa tua, vero?”.

Tony aveva sollevato gli occhi dalla terza tazza di caffè con la fronte aggrottata.

“Cosa?”.

“Ho visto ciò che è successo quando sei andato contro Red Skull. Almeno parte di esso”.

Lo stomaco gli era diventato di ghiaccio all'improvviso. Così come il petto e il Reattore e il cuore danneggiato sotto di esso. Si era passato una mano sugli occhi, tanto oppresso da un senso di stanchezza e sconfitta che non sapeva dove avrebbe trovato le forze per riaprirli e fronteggiare lo sguardo della donna che aveva davanti.

“Pepper...”, aveva mormorato, senza sapere nemmeno lui come continuare.

Chiedere scusa non avrebbe avuto senso, sapeva che non c'era modo di essere perdonato e non era nemmeno pronto all'orrore che sapeva di meritarsi, nello sguardo dell'unica donna che avesse mai amato nella sua vita. Non c'era stato orrore nei suoi occhi, però, non c'era stato nemmeno disgusto o biasimo.

“Pensi che sia colpa tua, vero? Quei... quegli ostaggi dell'Hydra”.

Aveva deglutito a vuoto, e di nuovo la sabbia dell'Afghanistan gli aveva riempito la bocca, assieme al sapore del sangue e della polvere di quella giornata che sarebbe sempre rimasta impressa come una maledizione nella sua memoria.

“Come hai fatto a sapere?”.

“Jarvis. Gli ho chiesto cosa fosse successo quando sei stato catturato, cosa non ci aveva detto durante le settimane della tua scomparsa, e si è deciso a rivelarmelo”. Pepper lo aveva guardato con occhi lucidi, un'ulteriore stilettata a un cuore già danneggiato. “Mi dispiace, ma tu ti stai distruggendo davanti ai miei occhi e non sapevo cos'altro fare perché non mi parli più”.

“E come potevo parlarti? Dirti che ho sbagliato. Che ho ucciso dei bambini”.

Il solo pronunciarlo gli aveva fatto risalire la bile lungo la gola. L'aveva sentita nella sua bocca, aspra e bruciante, mentre il peso nel suo petto si intensificava, pareva schiacciarlo, togliendogli l'aria dai polmoni e precipitandolo in un baratro da cui non vedeva più alcuna luce.

“Tu non hai ucciso nessuno!”.

Pepper era livida davanti a lui. Livida e infuriata, e per un attimo lui aveva sperato che lo aggredisse.

Era scoppiato in una risata roca quando aveva recepito il significato delle sue parole.

“Allora forse Jarvis non ti ha mostrato bene”.

“Mi ha mostrato benissimo, invece. E mi ha anche dato la sua spiegazione di come sono andate le cose. Red Skull aveva i poteri del Tesseract dalla sua, sono stati quelli a deviare i tuoi colpi. E poi lui ha approfittato del tuo shock per sconfiggerti”.

Aveva scosso la testa, lasciando che la risata si spegnesse in una stanchezza palpabile.

“Sono stato arrogante, Pep. Pensavo di essere invincibile, e quei bambini sono morti per colpa mia”. Si era sentito un nodo alla gola, la bile nella sua bocca arricchita dal sapore delle lacrime, e aveva avuto la sensazione di essere stato tormentato dallo stesso gusto e dalla stessa disperazione la sera prima. Adesso era sobrio, però. “Li ho visti morire”.

Aveva sentito un respiro strozzato, e solo dopo qualche istante si era reso conto che era provenuto da Pepper e non da lui stesso.

“Sì, sei un bastardo arrogante che pensa di poter risolvere ogni cosa e sì, a volte ti meriteresti che qualcuno ti scrollasse e ti facesse recuperare il contatto con la realtà. Ma sei umano. Tutti commettono degli errori e non potevi prevedere cosa sarebbe successo quando sei andato contro quell'assassino. Non puoi colpevolizzarti di ogni cosa che succede attorno a te”.

“Sì che posso, quando sono io a causarla”.

Lei aveva scosso la testa, decisa e feroce nel suo diniego, come se avesse avuto di fronte un avversario a una conferenza.

“Non potevi sapere che Schmidt avesse quel potere. Essere un eroe non vuol dire salvare sempre tutti. Vuol dire lottare per salvare più persone possibili e fare la differenza quando non ci sarebbe nessuno a schierarsi dalla parte giusta. Ciò che tu hai sempre fatto”.

Lui aveva scosso la testa, il nodo alla gola ormai divenuto grosso come un pugno e altrettanto soffocante.

“Pepper...”.

Lei aveva ricercato il suo sguardo, testarda fino all'ultimo.

“Non posso sapere cos'hai passato. E sono sicura che dev'essere stato orribile, che è ancora orribile. Ma non è stata colpa tua”. Le mani di Pepper si erano posate sulle sue, occhi troppo lucidi e comprensivi, che lui non meritava. “Non ti permetterò di distruggerti, Tony”.

Ed era stata una promessa, quanto di più vero fosse stato pronunciato in quella stanza negli ultimi minuti. Pepper non lo avrebbe lasciato sparire in un vortice di bottiglie e sensi di colpa rinchiuso nella sua torre, sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco, a costo di distruggersi assieme a lui.

Non aveva più bevuto un goccio d'alcol da quel momento.

Anche adesso che era avvolto da una solitudine tagliente e troppo silenziosa per non generare pensieri scomodi, non permise nemmeno al proprio sguardo di vagare verso il mobiletto dove teneva le scorte dei suoi liquori.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte, ignorando la morsa che non gli aveva mai davvero abbandonato il petto. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa da fare. Non dormire, perché le poche ore di sonno che riusciva a concedersi avevano i contorni cupi di incubi e ricordi tinti di sangue pronti a sorprenderlo quando era più vulnerabile, e nemmeno uscire all'aperto. Poteva andare in laboratorio e continuare a lavorare sul prototipo, anche se l'assenza di una fonte di magia su cui sperimentarlo aveva rallentato i suoi progressi. O indossare l'armatura e volare via, lasciando che l'adrenalina e il silenzio riempissero ogni anfratto del suo essere fino a cancellare qualsiasi altra percezione.

Poteva continuare la ricerca di Bruce per individuare il dio e raggiungerlo, alla ricerca di una vendetta che gli faceva fremere le dita e al tempo stesso gli provocava una stretta sotto al Reattore al mero pensiero.

“Mister Stark, c'è il capitano Rogers che chiede accesso al suo piano”.

Fantastico. Proprio quello che ci voleva per migliorargli il pomeriggio. Ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo.

Sospirò, prima di scacciare via la stanchezza nel suo sguardo per schermarsi con la solita, forzata indifferenza.

“Fallo entrare”.

Poco più tardi, un Capitan America insolitamente esitante fece il suo ingresso nel suo piano.

Era vestito in abiti civili, semplici pantaloni della tuta con sopra una maglietta, e sul volto aveva un'espressione guardinga ma non davvero ostile, che lo studiava come se si aspettasse un'aggressione da un momento all'altro. Non aveva nemmeno le labbra tumefatte, mentre le sue nocche erano ancora spellate. Le nascose con l'altra mano, lo stomaco già contratto per quella visita indesiderata.

“Allora? A cosa devo la tua presenza qui?”.

“Volevo parlarti”.

“E gli altri ti hanno lasciato venire qui da solo?”.

Steve accennò un sorriso, un esitante e timido tentativo di alleggerire la tensione.

“Natasha ha scommesso con Clint che mi prenderai ancora a pugni. Clint ha scommesso che mi irriterai al punto che il pugno te lo tirerò io”.

“Saggio ragazzo”.

Il suo tono leggero dovette rilassarlo un minimo, perché Steve gli si avvicinò di un paio di passi.

“Riguardo quello che è successo...”, cominciò, ma Tony lo bloccò con un gesto della mano.

“Se sei venuto qui per aprire il tuo cuore e avere una parentesi di maschia emotività e chiarimenti, sappi che non è il momento più opportuno”.

“Volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto aggredirti in quel modo”.

Con lo sguardo che faticava a sostenere il suo e le mani in tasca, Capitan America sembrava un ragazzino colto in fallo. Tony avrebbe riso, se solo non fosse stato così stanco di tutto.

“Fammi capire, io ti ho preso a pugni e tu ti stai scusando?

Questa volta Steve sollevò lo sguardo dai propri piedi per fissarlo apertamente.

“Non so cosa sia successo con Loki, ma ho sbagliato a pensare che tu ti fossi già ripreso e fossi in perfetta forma”.

“Con Loki non è successo proprio nulla”, sbottò lui, prima di potersi trattenere.

Steve sussultò, stupito, per poi riprendersi l'attimo successivo.

“Con Schmidt, allora. Se te ne sei andato dovevi avere le tue ragioni e non sono nessuno per giudicarle”.

Capitan America che si sentiva indegno di giudicare? Questa era una novità. Scosse la testa, sentendo l'inizio di un fastidioso pulsare alle tempie.

“Sono davvero troppo sobrio per simili discorsi”.

“Dico sul serio, Tony. Se hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, io ci sono”.

“Sto bene. Anzi, datemi un cattivone random da sistemare, e starò ancora meglio”.

Steve esitò, poi assunse un'aria colpevole.

“Non finché sei così instabile. Io... mi dispiace, Tony. Fury ha ordinato di metterti a riposo per qualche settimana”.

La morsa sul suo petto gli stritolò i polmoni.

“Cioè, mi state mettendo all'angolo?”.

“No. Vogliamo solo essere sicuri che tu ti riprenda”.

Lui rise, e gli sembrò di scorticarsi la gola.

“Vi vanno bene i finanziamenti, vi vanno bene la mia ospitalità e i miei gadget, ma adesso che sono stato prigioniero di un paio di psicopatici non volete più giocare con me?”.

“Sai che non è vero! È solo una cosa temporanea”. La voce della leggenda d'America si ridusse a un mormorio. “Siamo sempre una squadra”.

“No, non lo siete. Non per me”.

Gli diede le spalle, il mal di testa ormai martellante e il bisogno d'alcol che gli bruciava la mente.

“Jarvis, mostra l'uscita al Capitano Rogers”.

Perfino senza fissarlo colse il movimento con cui Steve cercò di raggiungerlo.

“Tony”.

Non gli rispose, limitandosi a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Attese quasi un minuto senza voltarsi, prima di sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi e poi sparire nell'ascensore.

“Vuole che le prepari il laboratorio?”, mormorò Jarvis, la voce protettiva e assieme cauta, come se anche lui temesse di vederlo scattare.

Provò di nuovo l'impulso di ridere di se stesso, di come fosse riuscito a preoccupare Pepper e adesso perfino la sua intelligenza artificiale.

Scosse la testa.

“Immagino che ci sia lo zampino di Natasha e Fury, in tutto questo. Per oggi lasciamo stare il prototipo, voglio dare un'occhiata al server dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”.

“Con piacere”.

 

Erano passate quasi quattro ore.

Quattro ore a penetrare nei server di una delle organizzazioni più potenti del mondo, a trovare segreti di spie capaci di portarseli nella tomba, ad archiviare materiale che avrebbe potuto distruggere Fury, lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e svariati membri del Consiglio. Dopo aver esaminato ogni documento relativo agli Avengers, adesso stava facendo un giro nell'area detentiva, giusto per tenere a bada la noia, senza poter nemmeno ammettere con se stesso che voleva assicurarsi di non trovare un dio familiare rinchiuso da qualche parte, quando squillò il telefono.

“Jarvis, fai presente che non ci sono per nessuno”.

“C'è il dottor Banner che chiede di lei”.

“Di' al dottor Banner che se vuole parlarmi deve prima passare nella mia squadra e lasciar perdere quella di Cap. Il Jolly Green però è il benvenuto, se vuole”.

“È molto insistente”.

Con un sospiro, si decise a rispondere.

“Qui è la segreteria telefonica di Tony Stark. Giurate eterna fedeltà a me contro Capsicle o riattaccate”.

“Tony”.

“Allora, Bruce. Squadra mia o squadra di Capsicle?”.

“Che è successo?”

“Vuoi dirmi che ti sei perso quando ho attentato ai denti perfetti del nostro boy-scout più famoso d'America e mi sono quasi rotto due nocche nel tentativo di rovinare il suo sorriso smagliante?”.

Tony contò dieci secondi di silenzio da quando ebbe terminato di parlare.

“Stai scherzando?”.

“Per niente, chiedi a Jarvis”.

“Confermo tutto, dottor Banner”.

Bruce sospirò.

“Ho appena parlato con Clint, che mi ha accennato della tua sospensione dalla squadra, e ti chiamavo per sentire come stavi, ma non pensavo le cose si fossero fatte così movimentate”.

“Ti farò vedere le registrazioni quando torni. Ma tornando alla questione più importante, che squadra scegli? Io ho un laboratorio perfettamente attrezzato e conosco la differenza tra digitale e analogico”.

Dall'altro capo del telefono, Tony intuì un sorriso.

“Sai che sono tuo amico. Immagino che rimarrò in panchina anch'io, in fondo all'Altro farà bene un po' di tranquillità”.

“L'ho mai detto che ti adoro?”.

“Qualche volta, ma immagino sia una manifestazione d'affetto interessata”. Bruce esitò un istante. “Non stai bevendo, vero?”.

“Non tentarmi”.

Ci fu un attimo di pausa.

“Stai hackerando il server dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?”.

Suo malgrado gli sfuggì un sorriso.

“Bingo”.

“Cerca di non metterti nei guai”. Ci fu ancora una pausa, come se Bruce stesse cercando le parole adatte. “Se domani torno, ci sarà un posto per me in laboratorio?”.

“Quello c'è sempre. Tu comunque fai pure con calma, non ho intenzione di essere arrestato per un reato noioso come la violazione di un server così poco protetto”, gli disse, ma si sorprese nel provare un genuino desiderio di rivederlo.

Sembrava che la solitudine avesse cominciato a pesargli e forse dedicarsi a un po' di scienza assieme lo avrebbe rallegrato, aiutandolo a dimenticare sogni molesti, leggende d'America con la mandibola troppo resistente e direttori stronzi che volevano decidere della sua vita come supereroe.

“D'accordo. Domani sera sarò di ritorno, ma chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa”.

“Certo, mamma”.

La comunicazione si interruppe, ma Tony non posò nemmeno il cellulare, guardando lo schermo del proprio computer con gli occhi sbarrati e una strisciante quanto gelida sensazione che gli invadeva le vene.

Non era possibile. Doveva essere un incubo, una di quelle immagini che gli facevano visita la notte, tingendo di rosso i suoi sogni.

Serrò le dita della mano libera a pugno fino a lacerarsi il palmo, il respiro strozzato in gola e il cuore che gli sfondava il Reattore a ogni doloroso battito.

Nella cella mostrata sullo schermo del suo computer, privo di un braccio ma indiscutibilmente vivo, c'era Johann Schmidt.

 


	60. Chapter 60

**Epilogo: Tying up the loose ends**

 

Penetrare nello S.H.I.E.L.D. fu facile com'era stato hackerare i server del MIT durante il suo primo anno di frequentazione.

Una divisa, un cartellino di riconoscimento falso e la mappa sul microcomputer che portava al polso dove venivano segnati gli spostamenti delle guardie in tempo reale gli consentirono di superare l'area più frequentata dell'edificio senza il minimo problema.

Convincere l'ascensore ad accettare le sue impronte digitali e la sua retina fu appena più complesso, ma Jarvis aveva già preso il controllo delle telecamere e gli fu sufficiente inserire la chiavetta usb che aveva portato con sé per aprirsi quest'altra porta e raggiungere il piano interrato dove venivano tenuti i ricercati di massima sicurezza.

“Ci sono due guardie armate davanti all'ascensore. Le consiglio l'utilizzo del soppressore nei prossimi dieci secondi”.

“Ricevuto Jarvis”.

Si addossò a un lato, una mano stretta attorno al prototipo sferico che aveva progettato negli ultimi giorni a tempo perso. Non appena le porte cominciarono ad aprirsi, lo fece rotolare verso l'esterno. Non ci fu alcun suono a parte un leggerissimo sibilo – dardi soporiferi a puntamento automatico grazie al controllo remoto di Jarvis, un'arma piccola quanto efficace – e le due guardie a bada dell'ascensore si accasciarono a terra in due tonfi contemporanei.

“Se vuole imboccare il corridoio di destra e seguire le indicazioni della mappa, avrà la strada completamente sgombra per due minuti e venti secondi”, gli disse Jarvis, mentre lui si chinava a raccogliere il soppressore.

“Ottimo”.

Percorse il corridoio con le dita tanto strette alla valigetta da avere la sensazione di poterne deformare il manico. Si liberò di un'altra guardia con il soppressore, cogliendola di sorpresa grazie alle indicazioni di Jarvis, poi utilizzò la chiave elettronica che simulava le impronte digitali di Fury e il suo riconoscimento vocale per superare l'ultima porta che lo separava dal proprio obiettivo, e una volta aperta si bloccò, congelato.

Loki era di fronte a lui, seduto sul lettino che avrebbe dovuto contenere Schmidt.

“Mi chiedevo quando saresti arrivato”.

Per un attimo non riuscì a respirare, certo che quello fosse solo un dannato scherzo da parte di un destino che si divertiva a prenderlo in giro.

Agì per istinto mentre ancora cercava di metabolizzare la presenza del dio nella cella dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma non importava, Loki era lì, assieme alla possibilità di una resa dei conti inaspettata, e la sua valigetta aveva già cominciato a dispiegarsi come armatura per prepararlo a un confronto che parte di lui aveva desiderato fin dall'istante in cui era stato buttato giù dal tetto.

Una frazione di secondo prima che potesse indossarla, si ritrovò sbattuto al muro senza che il dio avesse fatto un singolo movimento verso di lui.

“Calmati, Stark. Non c'è bisogno di attirare troppo l'attenzione”.

Soffocando una maledizione, lui cercò disperatamente di liberarsi dalla forza invisibile che lo stava bloccando alla parete, con il respiro pesante e il cuore che martellava contro il Reattore, ma non riuscì a muoversi di un millimetro. Ai suoi piedi, Schmidt era morto, un corpo contorto e spezzato, il volto congelato in un'espressione di insopportabile agonia, e presto lui l'avrebbe raggiunto. Tornò a fissare il dio, maledicendo la propria lentezza e il non aver pensato di portare con sé il prototipo anti-magia – e perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, quando era stato pronto ad affrontare solo lo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Eppure il pensiero di avere avuto l'arma perfetta per vendicarsi di lui e di averla lasciata a casa bruciava.

Non era giusto, e sapeva che nulla al mondo lo era davvero, ma aveva comunque il petto gonfio di rabbia e risentimento per non aver avuto una possibilità di utilizzare il prototipo contro di lui. Almeno avrebbe potuto lottare e ottenere una morte più dignitosa.

“Avanti, Kylo, cosa stai aspettando allora? Uccidimi e facciamola finita”.

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E perché dovrei ucciderti?”.

Lui scoppiò a ridere.

“Perché, mi chiedi?”. Si agitò ancora, lottando invano contro la pressione che lo teneva ancorato al muro, prima di rimpiazzare la risata con uno sguardo tagliente. “Fino a prova contraria, sei tu il bastardo che mi ha scaraventato giù dal tetto l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti”.

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo, e se solo lui non fosse stato bloccato dalla sua magia lo avrebbe attaccato senza nemmeno indossare l'armatura.

“Mi chiedo se dopotutto la tua intelligenza non sia una condizione intermittente”, commentò il dio, facendo un cenno delle dita.

La forza invisibile scomparve all'improvviso, e Tony piombò a terra di peso, ansimante.

“Che cazzo significa?”, ringhiò, mentre ancora cercava di ritrovare il controllo sul proprio corpo, così da rialzarsi e cercare di strangolarlo a mani nude.

“Non voglio ucciderti adesso e non volevo ucciderti allora”.

“Bel modo di dimostrarmelo, facendomi fare un tuffo nell'asfalto”.

Loki incrociò il suo sguardo con un sorriso, seguendo il movimento un po' tremante con cui si era rimesso in piedi.

“Pensi davvero che se avessi voluto ucciderti ti avrei spinto proprio quando Thor passava lì vicino?”, commentò, con un sorriso. “Sarebbe stato molto più efficiente spezzarti il collo”.

Ed era vero, al punto che Tony bloccò sul nascere l'impulso di avvolgersi nell'armatura e ricercare la propria vendetta con uno scontro impari in un edificio di massima sicurezza dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

“Immagino che abbia senso”, ammise con una certa riluttanza, perché detestava avere torto, perfino quando le carte in tavola si stavano ribaltando con tale rapidità da lasciarlo stordito.

Guardò il dio, poi spostò la propria attenzione sul cadavere che giaceva tra loro, senza trattenere una smorfia.

Loki lo aveva privato di entrambe le sue vendette.

“Allora cosa ci fai qui?”.

Avrebbe ipotizzato un subdolo tentativo di incastrarlo, facendo scattare l'allarme appena prima di sparire, ma Schmidt era stato infilzato da una mezza dozzina di pugnali di ghiaccio che ancora spuntavano dal suo corpo esanime come una firma, e nemmeno tutta la volontà di Fury avrebbe potuto ricondurli a lui.

“Non avrai mica pensato che potessi lasciare in vita un mortale che ha osato sfidarmi?”

“E hai pensato di venire a saldare i conti solo adesso?”.

Il dio scosse le spalle.

“Non sapevo che lui fosse sopravvissuto. L'ho scoperto con te”.

Per un attimo Tony lo fissò a bocca aperta, prima che la sorpresa venisse sovrastata dall'indignazione.

“Lo sapevo! Sapevo che non era solo una mia impressione e che c'era davvero uno stalker invisibile a farmi sparire le cose, a tormentarmi la notte e a depredare le mie bottiglie preferite”.

Loki gli rivolse un leggero sogghigno.

“Stalker?”, chiese poi, in tono interrogativo.

“Un sociopatico in preda a un innamoramento morboso che spia e controlla l'oggetto del suo desiderio, gli invade la casa e non ha il minimo rispetto per il concetto di privacy. Nella fattispecie, tu”. Ed era incredibile quanto quella scoperta gli alleggerisse il torace, dandogli un guizzo d'euforia.

Sul volto del dio, al ghigno si sostituì una smorfia.

“Volevo solo controllare che non ti affogassi nell'alcol prima della resa dei conti”.

Tony sbuffò.

“Non mi dirai che stai diventando sentimentale”.

Il dio tornò serio e il suo sguardo gli scivolò addosso in una scia rovente, riportandolo all'istante a una camera piena di cadaveri, all'adrenalina che gli inondava le vene simile a una droga e a Loki sopra di lui, la bocca sulla sua, le mani che frugavano ogni centimetro del suo corpo per accarezzare e possedere e dargli piacere.

“Tu mi appartieni, Stark. Che tu sia nella mia dimora o nella tua, questo non cambia”.

Deglutire, per Tony, divenne all'improvviso più difficile.

“Dovrei prenderlo come un complimento?”.

Ma parte di lui aveva già deciso di accogliere quelle parole con un aumento del battito cardiaco e una fastidiosa quanto piacevole sensazione di calore al petto.

Loki gli sorrise, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo volto.

“Dovresti”.

La valigetta era ancora tra loro, per metà tramutata in armatura, ma Tony non aveva più intenzione di combattere, non ora che risultava così evidente come non fossero davvero nemici. Doveva essersene accorto anche il dio, perché si rilassò e per un istante fu come tornare a qualche settimana prima, quando la routine di un'inaspettata convivenza aveva reso la compagnia reciproca piacevole, quasi indispensabile.

“Sai”, cominciò, dondolando le gambe come un ragazzino, un sorriso che gli curvava l'angolo della bocca. “La mia offerta è ancora valida”.

Lui incontrò il suo sguardo con un brivido. Loki era ciò che desiderava, una mente interessante, un corpo perfetto, un amante e un mistero e un dio con cui aveva cominciato a sentirsi fin troppo a suo agio.

Ed era tentato, più ancora della prima volta, ora che la sua vita era in pezzi e ogni singolo giorno nelle vesti di Tony Stark era divenuto un tormento. Andarsene da una casa dove si sentiva un estraneo e lasciare le persone di cui non sopportava la vista sarebbe stato facile, molto più che restare.

Concretizzò il proprio rimpianto in un sorriso, prima di scuotere la testa.

“Non potrei mai abbandonare Capsicle e gli altri. Sarebbero del tutto persi senza di me. Ma anche la mia offerta è ancora in piedi”.

“Ti ho già detto cosa ne penso al riguardo”.

“Immagino che non ci sia molto altro da dire. Finestre per buttarmi di sotto non ce ne sono, hai intenzione di spezzarmi il collo?”.

Il dio sorrise.

“Non senza la tua armatura. Non sarebbe leale”.

Tony gli offrì la mano, come aveva fatto sul tetto.

“Allora, nemici come prima?” chiese, ma invece di accettare la sua mano tesa, Loki si avvicinò all'improvviso con un passo fluido che aveva reso il movimento quasi invisibile e lo afferrò per la nuca, tirando i capelli quel tanto che bastava per dargli un guizzo di dolore non del tutto spiacevole.

“Stark.” mormorò, con le labbra a un solo soffio dalle sue.

Fu lui a cominciare il bacio, ritrovando un contatto così familiare da avere la tentazione di abbandonarsi contro di lui e serrare le dita sulle sue spalle per avere la certezza di tenerlo con sé, perché Loki lo stava ricambiando con la sua stessa urgenza, denti, lingua e labbra che volevano marchiare e assaporare ed esplorare ogni centimetro della sua bocca, era l'unica persona che avesse visto negli ultimi giorni e non gli avesse dato il desiderio di scomparire o rifugiarsi nella solitudine della propria camera, era la sicurezza di cui quella parte di lui ancora spezzata aveva un disperato bisogno.

Gli morse il labbro con un suono di puro bisogno, e in un attimo furono l'uno premuto contro l'altro, impegnati a divorarsi a vicenda, mentre si strusciavano attraverso vestiti che non erano mai stati così frustranti – ed era tanto sbagliato fare _di nuovo_ sesso in una stanza dove c'era un cadavere?

Si inarcò contro di lui, alla ricerca di un contatto più profondo per ottenere un po' di sollievo per l'erezione intrappolata nei boxer, e si ritrovò a baciare l'aria.

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, senza fiato.

“Figlio di puttana”.

Nel silenzio della cella vuota, risuonò una risata.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E qui si conclude questa storia, anche se ci sarà un seguito per tutta la questione di Thanos e l'evoluzione della sorta di relazione tra Loki e Tony. Vi ringrazio di cuore per avermi seguito fin qui, spero che la conclusione non vi abbia deluso^^


End file.
